HiatusThe Rose and snowstorm
by HypnosisFreak
Summary: What happens when a young optimistic faunus meets an icy heiress? Will they be willing or able to over come the hurdles of a bumpy road? While other flowers wilted in the snowy land, one single rose remained, striving through with bright red petals. :Faunus Ruby Au: :T rated for now but I might change that further into the story:
1. The request

There sat perched up on the ledge of a building gazing outward was a lone cloaked figure, the fabric of the hood of the cloak twitched slightly as a cold breeze carried the sound of faint muffled chatter from below as vale was quite busy and chilly that night.

A moment later a soft chuckle and huff of cold air escaped the hooded figure's lips.

"So this is vale!?" her feminine voice questioned to no one in particular. Slowly removing the hood of the cloak to reveal shoulder length black hair with red highlights, but that wasn't two features that would catch the eye. What stood out the most, or better to say stood, perched up between the strands of black and red hair were two pairs of wolf ears with red tips. Not to mention the pair of grey eyes wandering towards a local dust store. "Hmm! It seems nice here! you're limited when your simply hearing stories of vale-.."She paused and gave a small toothy grin"..Not technically~ eavesdropping" the faunus begins to get up from her perch

She begins to pace towards the far right side of the roof's edge before stopping and sparing one glance downward, humming a quiet tune she begin to descend from the roof by hopping from the ledges of windows and grasping onto a bar near the ground. she tucked and rolled to the ground before quickly jumping back to the heel of her feet, a feeling of accomplishment she begin her stroll through vale

* * *

**A Few hours later In the night**

* * *

The young faunus looked at the two older looking people before her while fiddling with the hem of her clock before a women with light-blonde hair tied into a bun spoke up

"Do you have any clue what you attempted to do just a few hours back?" she stares at the brunette with a small glare

the young faunus slowly pieces together her sentence"Well..I helped the dust shop man?" after a second the middle aged women was about to speak when the headmaster stopped her with one hand and using the other one to sip his coffee, "Enough of that Glynda, we are not here to scare her." He smiled slightly "Quite far from that in fact. I actually wanted to speak with you about you skill in combat miss..?" he raises a brow at the young faunus.

She gives a small smile before answering, "It's ruby. Ruby rose!" she chirps, feeling left intimidated by the man, "And you're Ozpin...the headmaster of beacon academy." she paused again, "I've heard so much about your academy training, with you training people to be huntresses and hunters!" she flails her arms about excitedly.

"Ahh, so you know about me and my school I see, but I have a question to ask you." he glances over to Glynda before turning back to Ruby. "Well you see miss Rose, we were watching you take down'Roman's' men and we're quite curious as to where such a young..faunus such as your self learned those moves"

"Well you see you my uncle use to teach me and also I learned a few fro-" she freezes in her seat staring in shock at the headmaster "I...excuse me, co..could your repeat yourself?"

He chuckles quietly at her shocked expression before complying, "I'm assuming this is about me identifying your faunus heritage, yes?"

she gives a small unsure nod; watching him take a few more sips of his coffee, "Well you see.. If you focus long enough you can see small movements on top of your head. The most obvious is your tail has seemed to find its way out from underneath your cloak." he states matter-of-factly. She blushes and quickly shoo's her tail back underneath the cloak.

"Ehehe..ops?" Glynda shakes her head slightly before walking next to the headmaster and tapping his shoulder

"I think that's quite enough of messing with her sir, didn't you have more important matters to speak to miss Rose about?" she questions him

"Ah yes right well back to the main topic, I'd like to propose an offer to you", Ruby tilts her head slightly giving him a questioning look, "I'd like you to join my school and train to become a 's not everyday you see talent such as you have shown us and I'd like to utilize that talent"

Ruby stares at him for a few seconds trying to understand exactly what he was requesting _"Me..? Learning along side future hunters and huntress? I.. oh my dust!" _a grin slowly starts to form on her lips. She blurts out excitedly "Of course I'll join!" She quickly stands up out of her chair and places her palms on the table causing her hood to fall back revealing the high perked wolf ears, "It would be an honor to join your school!"

Ozpin chuckles at her enthusiasm, while watching Glynda starts talking to her about a few things and rules. "_Hm. So this is the Rose child.." _His face forms a tiny sad smile, "S_eems she's grown quite a bit summer.. this is the least I could do for you is watch out for her in my school."_

* * *

Alright so this is my first story I've ever written here, and this is basically just a teaser to show you how I write currently. I know its short right now, but this is just the prologue. I have two very good friends helping on writing this story, but also, criticism and reviews are very much welcome. That's pretty much I have to say right now on this so until then, have a great night or day. 


	2. The pup's arrival at beacon

Ruby excitedly zipped around the airship before she stopped at one of the windows and leaned against it, she then looked out below in amazement. Ruby had always enjoyed high places being the fact as a child she would mostly spend her time out in the forest climbing trees and running around. Ruby also felt a small sense of comfort in higher places than lower ones. She quickly pushed herself off of the window and made another attempt to dash off to some other part of the airship before she bumped into someone, Ruby then stumbled back a bit, but not enough to fall. Slowly, Ruby looked up with an apology at the tip of her tongue before she heard a familiar voice.

"Ruby? Is that you?" there stood in front of the young wolf faunus was her sister, Yang Xiao Long. Yang had grown her hair out and now had long blonde hair, although what was the same was her lilac colored eyes along with the grin that was on her face now from seeing Ruby. "You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you! Why haven't you visited us? Uncle Qrow was getting worried!" Ruby smiles widely before tackling the blonde to the ground and hugged her tightly while she nuzzled her face into the blonde's neck happily. "Woah there pup! That tickles now!" Yang chuckles as she wraps Ruby up in a tight hug and squeezed the life out of the poor faunus.

Ruby gasped out in between giggles which were not helping her case of breathlessness. "Too.. Tight.. Y-Yang!" she managed to squeak out in a slightly higher pitch tone and it causes Yang to chuckle before loosening her grip on the hug. After a few minutes though, Yang starts to help Ruby off the airship's floor since the wolf faunus was starting to get heavy on her.

"Alright, so spill! What's up? Why haven't you dropped by in a while?" Yang dusted herself off before she placed a hand on her hip and raised a brow curiously at her little sister's absence as of lately, but Yang quickly notices the nervous shuffling Ruby was doing and the pair of gray eyes that were directed at the airships floor instead of her. "Ruby?" Yang asked again in a more demanding, but caring tone so she didn't frighten the wolf faunus.

Ruby bit her lip and looked up at her older sister before speaking quietly. "It's just been hard getting to Patch Yang, I tried, but.." she mumbles while her ears flatten slightly against her hair. "I.. I've just been busy training in the forest." Ruby decided not to tell the full reason on why she couldn't do anything as of lately, but she wasn't fully lying about the forest training! Ruby really was in fact training in the forest, so this technically wasn't lying. Or at least that's what Ruby told herself for reassurance. "Why am I even bothering trying to cover this? I should know Yang will find out sooner or later."She shakes her head a few times and tries to change the topic, but when she looks up, she sees Yang was glaring at her and Ruby looked pleadingly at Yang to drop the topic.

Yang sighs after a minute of their stare off and places her hand on Ruby's shoulder and nods unspoken words of understanding. "_Thank you Yang_.."

Yang quickly rids the awkward silence and grins brightly while flaring her aura to give Ruby a little more comfort. "Anyways! I have one more question.. Which is honestly something I've not come to fully understand... Why are you on the airship to Beacon? I'm glad to see you and all, but you're still a small pup!" Ruby huffs and pouts before lightly punching Yang's shoulder.

"I am not a pup Yang! We've been over this so many times in the past!" Ruby starts to whine which earns a loud chuckle from Yang, "But as to why I'm here.. The headmaster requested me to join his academy and train to become a huntress.."she pauses for a moment to recall what he had told her before continuing."He says when he watched me fight this guy named.. Um.. Roman? He saw potential and wanted to utilize that." She rocks back and forth on her heels with a toothy grin.

"Let's get one thing clear little sis, you are in fact a pup, and you should enjoy being young while you can! Someday you will grow out that cute little pup phase and lose those little fat cheeks!" Yang grabs Ruby and headlocks her before ruffling between the two sets of wolf ears causing them to fold back.

"Yannnng! We're in public!" Ruby tried to fight back against her sisters hold before a third voice rose up from the two sibling's playful bickering and fighting. The pair of siblings slowly stopped and turned around only to see a tall teenage boy with messy blond hair and dark-blue eyes. Yang let go of her little sister and greeted the boy while Ruby pouted and fixed her now ruffled hair back-down.

"Well hello there you two! I'm Jaune arc." he slightly leans towards Ruby attempting to get closer when Yang extended her arm catching Jaune from advancing. Jaune looked at Yang confused as to why she stopped him before Yang shakes her head, giving a dark glare to Jaune. The glare scares the heck out of him and he slowly backed away from Ruby seeming to have gotten the message. "I'm sorry about that.." Jaune looked at Ruby with an apologetic look which confuses Ruby since she has no idea what just happened. "_Ok then! That __happened_"

Ruby walks past Yang slightly and held out her hand awkwardly to Jaune, but quickly replacing the awkwardness with slight energy. "I'm Ruby! And that's Yang! Sorry if she.. Scared you? She's just kind of really protective." Ruby giggles and Jaune shakes his head with an understanding smile

"Ooh, okay, that makes sense! I'm quite protective of my younger siblings as well, so the feeling is understood," he casts a glance towards Yang, who nods in approval. "I was just-" Jaune gulps before going wide-eyed when he realized what exactly his mission was.. Quickly covering his mouth, he ran over to the trashcan right next to Yang and emptied out his stomach while Yang's eyes widen as well and she looked away allowing him to finish. "To.. Stop thinking about the movements of the airship.." he groans out.

Yang gets a devious grin and decides to tease the boy, "You OK there vomit boy?" Ruby shook her head at the two before turning her attention back to the window, gazing out to the approaching structure in amazement. Ruby smiled before thinking one thing while turning back to the other two behind her. "_So Beacon huh_?" When she turned back to the other pair she tapped on Yang's shoulder to get the older sister's attention, along with Jaune's.

"Guys, we're about to land we need to go get our stuff!" Ruby looked at Jaune and gave him a small nod. Jaune smiles lightly before rushing off towards the front of the airship, Ruby looked back at Yang. "Let's go get our weapons and come back later for our other bags OK?" Yang nods and Ruby dashes off leaving rose petals in her place.

Yang groans and yells out "Ruby! Not all of us have the energy or semblance of speed!" she chuckles before jogging off after the faunus in hope of not losing her into the crowds of people preparing to their arrival at Beacon, "Ruby!"

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

* * *

Ruby and Yang walked off the board leading off the airship and onto the walkway to Beacon. Yang squints ahead and spots a group of people walking towards them which causes her to smile slightly,"Heya Rubes..?" Yang glances over to the wolf faunus to see her drooling over the different weapons out and before her. Yang tries again to get her sister's attention and this time succeeds, Ruby looked at Yang questionably with her head tilted like a puppy. Yang smiles even more at the cuteness of her little sister and patted her head before pointing to the group of people approaching Yang.

"Do you see those people Rubes?" Ruby nods slowly, still not quite getting where her sister was going with this. "Those are my friends, and you should get some too! Maybe even have an actual social life instead of talking to weapons as friends!" Ruby pouts and was about to say something when Yang stopped her, "Eh! Nope! Don't deny it Ruby! Do I dare bring up that tea party incident?" Ruby quiets down immediately, "Alright, so, you also know now that you've joined Beacon you will be training here for 4 years, right Rubes?" Ruby nods reluctantly once more.

"Ok, good.." Yang pauses and looks around before grinning and pointing to somewhere to the right and yells. "Ruby! Is that a cookie stand I see?!" Ruby's head snaps to the side instantly with wide excited eyes.

"Huh?! Where Yang?! I don't see what you're poi-" as she was turning around to chew out Yang, the blonde girl had quickly grabbed the hood of her cloak and pulled it over her head and spun her around a few times.

"Sorry Rubes, but I gotta go!" Yang makes a mad dash toward the group of people.

"Yannng! Whyyyy! Sister betrayal!" Ruby loses her footing and falls into a bunch of suitcases causing a bunch of bottles filled with some sort of substance to go scattering everywhere. The powder like substance had spread out on the ground like dust before disappearing into the air. "O...Oww..." Ruby rubs her head before hearing a loud shriek, causing her ears to fold under the cloak and her tail to curl between her legs in fear of the person who had just shrieked and only could have assumed it was towards her.

"My dust! Do you have any idea what you just have done you dunce?! Or who I am?!" Ruby nervously looks to the side and grabs a suitcase before looking up and was about to hand it over to the person who was yelling at her.. When Ruby saw the person in front of her, she noticed it was a girl with pale features and long white hair that was pulled into an off centered ponytail. The beauty of the girl caught Ruby off guard, causing her breath to hitch slightly. "_Ooh wow_.. _She's really pretty_! _She um_.._She reminds me of a_.." Ruby pauses to think deeper about her words before continuing, "_Princess_?" Ruby snaps out of her thoughts as she heard a sudden loud closing of the suitcase and two striking sky blue eyes glaring down at her expectantly. "I.. I'm Sorry princess!" Ruby shouts out from being under pressure and still slightly dazed. She quickly covers her mouth when she realized what she blurted out and freezes while the girl looked down at Ruby in disbelief.

Ruby notices a small blush appearing on her face before the strange, beautiful girl hisses in annoyance, "Excuse m-" someone cut her off as she was about to yell again and Ruby smelt something that slightly caught her interest.

"She's no princess, she's simply an heiress to the Schnee dust corporation. Or more specifically of 'who' she is... She's Weiss Schnee." Ruby and Weiss turn to a girl with long black wavy hair and amber eyes. Ruby eyes the girl's bow, but doesn't say anything. "_She definitely smells like a cat..And the bow.._"Ruby kept her eyes glued to the other girl for a few seconds before turning to Weiss who was nodding proudly.

"But her family doesn't know how to correctly treat their faunus employers and thus they are basically working hard for... No pay? The faunus employers are basically slaves to the Schnee corporation and they all probably have a family to tend to most likely.." Weiss glares at the girl before storming off with a huff.

"Well.. She's gone, I guess..." Ruby mumbles disappointingly before turning to see the other girl staring at her quietly which causes Ruby to smile slightly "Cat?" the girl sighs and nods "Ok then, does the cat have a name perhaps?" Ruby watches as the girl looks around.

"It's Blake... Blake Belladonna." Blake watched as the wolf faunus looked at her slightly expectantly, but also strangely kindly. "I'm guessing you want to form a pack's bond with me..?" Ruby slightly shrugged, but also nervously nodded at Blake, who sighed and nodded since she knew a little on wolves and knew they usually formed bonds with other faunus in the area. "Alright fine.."

* * *

_(FUTURE PURE WAS HERE-Checked version 102) _All I shall say is white rose is slow at the beginning! Have a great night or day guys ;w;


	3. Night meetup

fter Ruby had finished the small chat with Blake she left the cat faunus to her own doings, since she still had a certain sister to find. Ruby wondered the stone walkways through Beacon's gardens thinking back to her conversation with Blake.

* * *

5 minutes ago

* * *

Blake looked down at Ruby before grunting out "Alright, so now you know me now, but I still don't know you.." She looks down at the wolf faunus"Its the least you can do if you plan to become my alpha or a alpha at that matter.." she watches Ruby place her hands behind her head looking quite happy with her find.

"Well, If you must know, it's Ruby" Ruby watches Blake sigh again "Calm down..And I'm sorry this is my first time doing something like this..I mean I was taught what to do, but I'm a little nervous.." Ruby shuffles nervously while looking at Blake with her ears folded back. Blake stared at Ruby for a minute before focusing on her aura in her palms causing the aura to manifest itself into a cat symbol. Blake handed the over the now solid aura object over to Ruby who took it and smiled.

"Now you can use that to communicate with me if I'm not near and I'll come as fast as I can.." Blake flares her aura one more time connecting the charm with Ruby's aura signifying she accepts Ruby as her alpha, but for Ruby the feeling of getting her first ever pack member was amazing!

* * *

Present time

* * *

Ruby abruptly come to a stop when she spots a certain blonde hair boy not too far ahead looking at lost as can be. "_Oh hey_! _Its Jaune_! _I didn't expect him to be out here_.. _I thought students were suppose to be heading to th_-" Ruby realizes they both had to be somewhere and not only was Jaune lost, but Ruby also had no clue where she had wondered while she was deep in thought!

"What!? How?!" she growls under her breath before calling out and waving her arm up in the air beckoning Jaune over. "Hey! Jaune! Over here!" He quickly spins around and spots the young faunus beckoning him over before beginning to walk over to Ruby while she simply stayed standing in her spot. Ruby looked around to see if anything could help them get to where they needed to be heading..

Jaune finally arrives in front of Ruby "Oh hey Ruby! What are you doing out here..? Or wherever here even is?" Ruby giggles slightly

"well you see I had gotten lost in thought and I guess just wondered where my legs took me!" she pats at her legs to show what she meant while Jaune just nodded "And I should be asking you the same thing, But I'm assuming you're just as lost as I am?" he blushes and nods with a hand behind his head

"heh.. Is it really that easy to see I have no clue where we're suppose to be going..? Well anyway, since you're here, and we're both obviously clueless as to where we are suppose to be heading..Would you care to join me in wandering?" he jokingly asks.

"I don't see why not! Better two lost people than one." Ruby hums quietly as they begin to walk in a direction before Jaune decides to break the silence

"So Ruby, I've been meaning to ask.. What exactly is that large red thing on your back? It looks really heavy and you're... So small? I-I mean its not a bad thing to be small, It's just you're..." his sentence trails off as he realizes he never did ask Ruby how old she was, although it did cross his mind Ruby looked quite young to be on Beacon's school grounds.

the young faunus looked at him confused before her mouth forms a small 'o' "Oh! You mean crescent rose! That's my scythe and sweetheart, made her with spare parts my uncle had!" Ruby chirps while pulling her weapon off her back and taking it out its compacted form with a swinging spin before digging the blade into the concrete to allow Jaune a full view "My prized possession~!" she hums while lovingly stroking crescent rose before looking over to Jaune.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement.. He was completely shocked that the little faunus before him carried such a deadly and large scythe before stuttering out. "O-Oh.." but before he could continue Ruby freezes up as she gets a whiff of an all too familiar scent "_Aha! There she is!_" before she can come back to her senses she lets her instincts take over and makes a mad dash in a direction leaving Jaune to shout out and be left alone once more "Aw man... Alone again.." Jaune hears someone calling out to him and he turns around to see a red-haired girl running to him before stopping in front of him

"Come on! Don't stop or we'll be late! and I know the way, just follow me!" she grabs the blonde boy's arm and leads him to the main room of Beacon,

"AcK! My..! Your grip!"

* * *

Back to Ruby

* * *

As Ruby dashed about the school grounds before bursting through the door into the main-room where all the students stood waiting for the opening ceremony. There In the middle of the bunch was Yang. Yang was looking as bored as can be, but Ruby merely huffed tiredly since she had used her semblance too much and slowly walked over to her sister. The blonde made a slow sloppy turn and notices her little sister approaching slowly and brightens up "Oh hey there Ruby! Make any friends?"

Ruby glares weakly at her sister before taking a deep breath "No and yes Yang.. I made one friend I suppose? Call it as you will, but then I meet this strange girl who is apparently called 'Weiss Schnee'! She yelled at me Yang..." Ruby mumbles sadly "I'm still not even quite sure if I know what happened and why she was so mad over a little dust spill.." Ruby grimaces at the memory of being yelled at, "She wouldn't stop yelling Yang and I think I can still hear my ears ringing.." Yang chuckles at her little sister's pouting "relax sis! I'm sure that will be your last encounter with that girl." Yang couldn't have been anymore wrong as a hand taps her shoulder getting Ruby's attention

Ruby turned around only to be face-to-face with Weiss who was again glaring at her before sternly speaking "You" she hisses out which causes the wolf faunus to jump back and into Yang who catches her "Ops? Seems I've spoken too soon!" she jokes which earns a glare from both of them.

Weiss clears her throat before continuing "you, you destroyed half of the Schnee's dust! If you had messed up anymore it could have done serious damages!" Ruby whimpers as Weiss lectures her and Yang was about to defend her sister's pride before the head master came on stage. He looked around at the students and welcomed the young hunters and huntresses to the ceremony.

* * *

A few hours after the ceremony

* * *

Ruby and Yang laid down on their sleeping bags relaxing while Yang babbled on about what was happening on back at home, the word brought a smile to the wolf faunus's face "_home.._" Ruby thought back to the incident on her way to patch and shuddered before pushing the thought away and looking around at the other people getting ready for bed. She spotted a single figure in the corner with a book in her hand and small lamp next to her. "hmm..."Ruby decided to mess with the cat faunus and test out how quick she would respond by flaring her aura.

Blake was in the middle of a sentence when a sharp spark went down her body causing her to snap her head up and glance around for the source before spotting Ruby laying down with a smirk on her face.

Blake watched as the wolf faunus got up and trailed towards her with another girl behind her seeming confused of the young faunus motives.

Ruby arrived in front of Blake with Yang standing next to her, but before Ruby could say absolutely anything, Yang speaks up. "Well, well! What's this! Is this the girl you described earlier?" Ruby nods and Yang's grin grows before she looked back down at Blake "Well it's no fair you know such a cute girl and not me Rubes!" she dramatically exclaims "I'm Yang, The older sister to this dork."

Blake nods at the two and Ruby decides to speak up finally "Well anyway, I see you're pretty into that book!" Blake shrugs slightly with a nod.

Yang slowly mumbles "I'm guessing you don't talk a lot huh..?" Ruby groans and shakes her head.

"Yang that's rude! She can talk, she's just reading right now.." Ruby and Yang got into a small playful argument while Blake simply watched them in amusement. They all stop when a certain white haired girl approached them. Ruby takes note of her hair being down.

"Could you be any louder?! People are trying to rest!" Weiss rubs her head tiredly not even feeling up to it to yell currently.

"S-Sorry, we will try to be quieter.." Ruby squeaks out quietly.

Weiss shakes her head in exhaustion before turning to leave "As long as you understand, I'll be taking my leave." with that being said Weiss begins to walk back to her sleeping bag in a graceful yet sluggishly way causing the two girls beside Blake to give worried glances to the heiress

"Did she look..."Yang slowly starts while Ruby kept her eyes trained on Weiss as she lied down and slightly curls up which earns a frown from the young faunus.

"Sad?" Ruby finishes Yang's sentence which causes Yang to shrug.

"I was going to say crap, but sad works too little sis.." she stretches and yawns which causes a few more yawns to go around the room from other students. Yang chuckles a few times before lifting her hand with a grin "I guess you could say that was a.. beaconing~yawn train?!" Blake and Ruby groans at Yang's awful pun. Yang nudges Ruby a few times trying to get a better reaction out of her. "Aw C'mon! That was a great one!" Ruby pushes away her sister.

"No Yang, No it wasn't.." Blake nods in agreement with Ruby.

"I agree with your sister Yang. That was just awful." Blake slowly shifts against the wall with her sleeping bag underneath her trying to get more comfortable

Yang huffs at the two "You two have no sense of humor! Anyway, I'm hitting the sack! Night you two!" Yang gives one last wink to Blake before returning to her sleeping bag.

"Is she always like that?" Blake questions Ruby which in return Ruby shrugs.

"Yeah I suppose she is, but she's a kind person!" Ruby grins " She just doesn't know how awful her puns are! Trust me, she'll make so many puns you would be rich if you received lien on every pun she made!"

Blake laughed quietly at Ruby's playful joking "I trust you can make it back to your sleeping bag miss alpha?" Blake teases Ruby

"Psh! Can I?!" Ruby points a finger at her eyes "I'm a faunus too you know! Night vision!" as if to prove a point Ruby wiggles her ears under the red beanie that sat on her head "It was kinda of chilly over by our sleeping bags so I put this on".

Blake smiles "Alright then, goodnight. " with that being said Blake grabs the small lamp and blows out the candles inside.

"Night!" Ruby turns and begins to walk away and back to her sleeping bag for the night.

* * *

(_Future Pure was here- Checked version 101) _Alright so if your wondering why weiss hasn't said anything about ruby's faunus heritage I can explain. Ruby has usually had her hood up when weiss was around but give it a few more chapters and I will put a scene were weiss finds out. While i'm explaining this might as well, Blake and ruby may be close but It's only for a small fact of their aura combined we'll go into that a little more detailed later as well. Now Hopefully I see this being a long on going story so we have plenty of time my fellow whiterosers! Until then have a great day or night~!


	4. Puppy eyes

Early in the morning Ruby stirred in her sleep before starting to slowly wake up and going into a sitting position "Mm..?" Ruby's vision blurred in and out before clearing and showing her surroundings. "Yang..Are you up?" Ruby looked over to her older sister to see her sprawled out on her sleeping bag with arms and legs everywhere. Yang's mouth was open and she was snoring as loud as that of a dragon. "_Still the same Yang from when we were kids, just Bigger and louder maybe.."_

Ruby started to push her off sleeping bag with a grunt, but her body was still refusing correctly to cooperate with her commands. "I need my sugar.." Ruby begins to tiredly and skillfully hop over the sleeping bodies of the other students before heading towards what she guessed, was the cafeteria, since she had smelled food close by.

As Ruby dragged onward down the halls closing in on the smell, "What time is it even?" she looked over to the small window that showed that it was somewhere between 5 and 6 in the morning.

Ruby's messy bed hair was covering up most of her ears and her pajamas covered her tail. Yang had let her borrow some of her old clothes since Ruby hadn't really owned any clothes of her own. As Ruby pushed open the doors to the large room that was half filled with early bird students and a few professors who she payed no attention to since Ruby wanted, no _needed_, her sugar fill! Her sweet tooth was acting up that morning and Ruby swore if her sweet tooth had its own mind it would be yelling at her to get some sugary treats.

Ruby trudged along the bar that held different kinds of breakfast meals and she had even passed a few vegetables. "No, nope, zip, zilch , nada! " Ruby ended up grabbing an apple,eggs, sausage, and bacon, but as Ruby's eyes lazily scan the bar one more time she spots at the far end of the bar, a plate of different selections of cookies. "B_ingo!" R_uby hurries along to the end of the bar and quickly grabbed 10 cookies before heading over to an empty table and eating in silence.

Usually, Ruby wasn't fond of the silence and had a tendency to avoid them to the best of her extent, but it was far too early to speak or make sounds, and most importantly she was too busy eating to care of her surroundings.

After a few minutes of eating, Yang finally arrives and grabs her own plate of food before walking over to Ruby. "Hey there pup! I see your sweet tooth is still strong as ever" Yang plops down next to Ruby "Sleep well?"

Ruby stops with a cookie halfway to her mouth before quickly stuffing it in her mouth and speaking "Yewp, slept great!" Ruby swallowed her cookie and coughs a few times "I mean! yeah, I slept great, besides being a little nervous about later's evaluation.."

"Aw sis there's no reason to be nervous! I'm sure you will do great! You're like an adorable version of the reaper, wolf and all. Maybe there's a reaper dog, who knows!" Ruby ignores the dog comment since she knew Yang was just trying to get her mind way from the nervous feeling in her stomach, and smiles at her sister's encouraging words.

"Thanks Yang, that kind of really helps make me feel relaxed.."

Ruby leaves that conversation there and continues to eat..She looks around the room before noticing the strange 'Weiss Schnee' girl alone in the corner of the room eating with her scroll out.

"_You know Ruby, you should go talk to her. No reason to be nervous of talking to another person, or girl at that matter!"_

_"But the last two times I've talked to her she yelled at me.." R_uby sighs quietly.

"_And who knows? Maybe if you talk to her you can maybe.. I don't know, fix your mistakes?"_

_"Okay.. So you make a point, but that doesn't exactly help with me feeling like a nervous wreck when she's there! Maybe it's just my social awkwardness, wait a minute! Why am I having a conversation with myself?!"_

Ruby turns to Yang who was smirking deviously at her "See something you like over there little sis?" She stops "Or someone?" Ruby opens her mouth then closes it a few times trying to hide the blood coming to her cheeks, but her tail twitched involuntarily a few times from under the baggy clothing which kinda gives her away.

"What's that suppose to mean Yang?" Ruby pouts quietly

"I don't know Rubes, what _is_ that suppose to mean indeed?" Yang places her elbow on the table and lays her head in her palm looking at Ruby

"I..I don't" Ruby feels her face reddening more which entices Yang into continuing,

"Look little sis, I don't know if you've noticed, but you've been staring at miss hothead...Or cold-head" Yang snickers while Ruby stops completely and turns to Yang horrified at the terrible joke Yang had just made.

"It's too early for that Yang, please spare me..Your sister.. And alright so... So I couldn't help but notice she's all alone over there and.."

Yang cuts her off "Go talk to her then"

"But yo-" Yang raises her hand to cut Ruby off again,

"Hey, I'll be fine Rubes, I mean I'll simply sit here and finish up my meal and watch the scene play down. If it gets out of hand I'll come save you from it with my sisterly powers" Yang wiggles her fingers trying to cast some imaginary spell before shooing off Ruby.

* * *

**Weiss**

* * *

Weiss eats her food while enjoying her cup of coffee with her scroll out and showing what is happening back at the Schnee mines "_It all looks.. acceptable, But I'll have to message father later and-" We_iss get cuts mid-thought when the girl from the other day spoke up while standing in front of her "_What was her name again.. I think I heard that blonde looking brute saying.. Ruby?"_

_"_H..Hi there!" Ruby manages to sputter out nervously.

Weiss looks at the girl's appearance, but notice that she was still in her pajamas and had messy black hair with red highlights. "_I wonder if those are natural? And the nerve of this girl? In the cafeteria with her pajamas on? And baggy looking ones at that! And what's with the cape?" W_eiss scoffs, but greets the girl anyway.

"Hello." she curtly replies.

Ruby falters slightly before perking back up "I'm Ruby!" Ruby shuffles a little bit closer and extends her arm at the speed light and accidentally hits the bottom of Weiss's mug causing the coffee to spill onto her lap. Weiss was silent for a second before a shrill scream of pain escaped her lips from hot coffee spilling on her lap. "Hot! Ah!" Weiss shot out of her seat and glared angrily at Ruby.

Weiss sharply inhales and scarily spoke in a calm tone "This is the third time you have messed up.." Ruby cowards before Weiss "How clumsy can you get?! Are you a five year old just learning to walk and move?!" Weiss's rage was in full gears.

"I-It was an accident! I-I got nervous! And, actually I'm 15, I can walk and move just fine!" Ruby held her hands up defensively and pouts.

Weiss points to the direction of the towels for spilling accidents "Go and get towels now If you want to make it up to me" she hisses, "Then you can clean the mess you made up!" Ruby nods and dashes off before quickly returning in front of Weiss looking at her pleadingly. "_Like a kicked puppy." W_eiss grins at the satisfying thought "_It's_ w_hat she gets for spilling coffee on my brand new skirt, but I can't help but feel.." _Weiss tries to remember what this strange new emotion was called.

"_Guilty_?" Weiss muses.

Weiss shakes her head and grabs one of the towels to clean her now stained white skirt, while Ruby cleans up the other mess, but what Ruby didn't know was she caused the heiress to be brought to a spiraling thought that kept repeating the words 'guilty' as if a foreign word. Weiss frowned before turning back to Ruby.

When she turned expecting Ruby to still be cleaning the mess, she saw Ruby had finished cleaning the mess and was looking up at Weiss with puppy eyes. Weiss didn't know if the girl was intentionally doing it or not, but it caused Weiss's resolve to leave to change and after a minute or so she gave in to the bait.

Weiss waits a few minutes before sighing "What is it?"

Ruby grins happily when Weiss acknowledges her and traps her swaying tail between her legs so the heiress couldn't see "I was.. I mean..I could..maybe get you another cup coffee? My sister and I.."She points a finger back behind her towards Yang who waves at the two "Wondering If you'd like to come sit at our table and chat..? Or not whatever works for you!" Ruby was about to speak again when a hand covered her mouth.

"You're babbling, you dolt, breathe." She calmly says before thinking of her choices while watching Ruby chuckled nervously.

Weiss was going to object to the request, but the opposite words came out of her mouth. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to spend a..Little time.." Weiss slowly says unsure as to why she just agreed to sit this...Dolt and clumsy hyperactive girl when she still had to report the readings back to her father.

Ruby squeals excitedly before grabbing Weiss's arm and leading her back to the table where Yang sat watching the whole thing go down with a grin.

"Hey there you two!" Ruby hops down next to her sister and Weiss follows before sitting next to Ruby reluctantly.

After a few long minutes the trio's awkward conversation soon turned into that of a playful and fun atmosphere.

Weiss was actually enjoying herself and the two sister's presence, not that she would ever admit that to anyone if someone asked.

* * *

(Future Pure was here- Checked version 101) Explanation? Alright, well as to why I'm making Weiss not such a total jerk is because in the forest I want them to be on a calm level, and not Ruby I'm about to slap your head off and leave you in the icelands..Well..Sort of, I'm not saying they won't argue, because they will..But yup, they will know a little more of each other now. Weiss the sadist. Have a great day or night guys 


	5. House of the Rising Sun

Ruby and Yang stood on silver platforms looking off the cliff calmly while a few of the other students shivered at the height of the cliff

"You ready for this Rubes?!" Yang jumps up and down on the ball of her feet cocking back Ember Celica and activating them into their weapon forms with a few jabs. Ruby watched her sister jump around warming up

"Yeap!" Ruby pops the 'p' slightly "But the headmaster still hasn't really explained how we're going to get from the cliff and to Emerald Forest" and Ruby was right, the headmaster only had told them they would be taking evaluation to test their abilities to survive and find relics then return to the cliff. Ruby figured she could just find Yang and they could wing it maybe.

Before anymore could be spoken the headmaster arrived at the cliff and coughed to get everyone's attention "Ahem." he took a sip from his mug which Ruby's face curled up a little at the strong scent of coffee in the air"How does he always drink that stuff.. I wonder if he has a secret stash.. Box loads I'd assume.. I think hot chocolate would be nice right now actually.."

"Now I know I haven't explained as to how you are all going to be getting down, and that's quite easy to explain." he points his cane towards the silver platforms underneath them, "Those platforms are for the purpose of launching you into the air and into the emerald forest, you will need to come up with your own landing strategy, though." he glances at all the student's faces"It's to see how quickly you're able to form a plan when you are being face-to-face with unexpected events" He finishes before Glynda hands over a scroll to him

"Now, while you are in the forest you all will be watched from hidden cameras hidden out through the forest, As for partners, Who ever you are to meet eyes with will be entitled as your partner"

Ruby looks unsurely at the headmaster's partnering system, but Yang and Ruby along with a few other students turn their heads to a certain blonde boy named Jaune who squeaks out"Is it.. Really safe.." he gulps a few times feeling his throat robbed of moistness "to be throwing your students off a cliff..?" another voice rose up who belonged to a girl with short orange hair

"Of course, it's not safe silly, But It will be Fun!" the girl goes into a fit of giggles. Chatter begins to fill the air from students talking about partners before Glynda speaks up

"Alright, that's enough out of all of you!" soon after everyone quiets down and silence reclaims the cliff's atmosphere.. Besides for the sipping sounds coming from the headmaster's direction

"As I was saying, if you encounter any Grimm, you are to fight it." Ruby turns to Yang since she had heard this speech already and knew the routine. Ruby saw her sister still warming up while half listening to the headmaster, but what Ruby noticed was Yang's semblance was starting to burn brightly and the grass around her and the platform catching on fire

"Yang!"She yells in a whispered tone, "Your semblance! I think you're ready enough, " she leans over to her sister's platform and stomps out the flames threatening to spread to more grass. When Ruby finally stomps out all the flames she pinches her sister's arm, which got a loud yelp from her along with What was that for!'. Ruby places a finger to her mouth when the headmaster looks over to them with a confused look, "You were becoming a walking flame again.."

Yang's anger dissolves quickly as she looks around at the black burnt grass around her"Oh, sorry sis, I was just so pumped I had forgotten about my surroundings." Yang rubs the back of her neck with a grin before slipping on a pair of shades and giving Ruby a thumbs up "Well anyway! Heads up sis, the suns about to riiiiisse!" Yang's sentence grows distant as the platform propels her into the sky causing her to really look like a yellow blur

"What do you mean.. The sun's already.." Ruby after a second finally gets Yang's joke "Ooooh.. So that's what she meant!" she chirps

Ruby wasn't fully ready when it was her turn to be launched which caused the platform to hit her on her butt getting loud 'Hey!'

As Ruby falls through the air, she grunts from the pain in her backside still stinging, but she notices there are more important matters to do at the moment. Ruby quickly shakes the awful feeling off and straightens herself out before pulling out crescent rose into it's gun form.

Ruby fires a few shots to slow down her descent while coming to enjoy the air flowing through her hair, but she was approaching the ground fast. Ruby sticks out her tongue in concentration before whipping the gun into it scythe form and hooking the blade to a limb of a tree and doing a few tricks before letting go of the limb, landing on the ground perfectly with her arms out and crescent rose's dug in the dirt to assure she didn't stumble and fall when landing. "Did it!" Ruby retracts her scythe and places it back onto her back before dashing off further into the forest looking for others and maybe a few Grimm

Ruby thought of her options of whom she could partner up with "_Well, there's Jaune.. Yang.. Blake..and that other girl, Weiss!"_ She hums while running through the trees with great agile and strength to leap over fallen tree trunks"maybe I could-" Ruby comes to a rough stop causing her hood to fly up and slightly rest on her head

There stood in front of her frozen was Weiss. They stared at each other for a few minutes not moving a muscle as if time had stopped moving. Ruby holds her breath unconsciously while counting numbers as the silence continued

**1 second...**

**2 seconds..**

**3 seconds..**

**4 seconds...**

Weiss mutters something and turns around, which Ruby also stops her count as Weiss beginning to walk away, causing Ruby to go into a panic. "W.. Wait! Weiss! Are you leaving me?" Ruby feebly calls out to Weiss, who turns back around with a raised eyebrow.

"No you dolt, I was walking in a direction, assuming you would follow and not just stand there looking lost. We have a relic to find.." she shows her hand around the forest "a relic that could be absolutely anywhere, now will you stop being a slow brained child and help me look, maybe Ruby?" Ruby huffs and speeds around Weiss a few times getting rose petals everywhere before speeding up onto a tree branch looking outward

Weiss catches a glimpse of something _'furry_?' poking out the bottom of Ruby's cape, but dismisses when she rubs her eyes and saw that it was gone. "_Maybe I'm just imagining things from the little amount of sleep I got last night_" Weiss scowls at the thought of sleeping on the floor another night, As they say, a girl need's her beauty sleep or at least in her case they do.

"I'm not slow see! And, I'm also not a child either Weiss!" Ruby grins when she spots something in the distance, "I just enjoy a little fun every once in awhile~!" she squeals before speeding off the tree branch and off towards what she spotted"C'mon Weiss! I found something that might interest us!" Ruby's giggles grow a little distant through the tree causing Weiss to groan in frustration,

"Ruby! Get back here this instant! We're supposed to be partners, what if Grimm is near by!"

No response

"Ugh! She is going to get us mauled by a Beowulf sometime later on!" Weiss shakes her head when she hears a sudden movement from the bush in front of her"Ruby If this is one of your pranks like Yang mentioned earlier.. I will not hesitate to hit you with the hilt of my rapier, I swear on all that is-" Weiss's breathing stops as a large sized Beowulf crawls out of the bush before standing on its hind legs, baring its sharp teeth at her.

The Beowulf wasted no time and growled at Weiss before raising its head in the air and gave an ear piercing howl that causes Weiss to cover her ears before quickly taking out Myrtenaster."_What a wonderful day to be me.. Oh joy.._" Weiss ready's herself as more Beowulf showed up and began to circle her.

* * *

(Future Pure was here-Checked version 101) Wolf faunus for the win? Stronger sense of smell than other faunus? Wolf queen? Every faunus has a special smell to them, which is how Ruby knew Blake was a freaking cat..You can guess how Blake knew Ruby was a wolf! :3 Anyway, have a great day or night guys 

_Weiss:If this is one of your pranks Ruby I swear I will! _

_strange guy pops up holding a miniature realistic stuffed Beowulf: you might have thought this Beowulf was real... but nope, just Chuck Testa_

_Weiss:NooOoo!_


	6. Dissident Aggressor

Weiss Had taken out a good number of beowolves, but still had a lot to go. Weiss slumped her shoulders slightly from being tired of fighting off the beowolves for about around 20 minutes or so. "Agh..! They just keep coming no matter how many I take down!" Weiss hisses in frustration before a Beowulf leapt out from behind Weiss and roughly slammed its body into hers. Weiss was too tired at that point to dodge the attack and took half of the blow while her aura took up most of it, but no matter how much of her aura absorbed the blow, it was still strong enough to knock Weiss hardly into a tree.

Weiss coughed a few times and felt warm liquid trailing down the back of her head. "Ow.. That hurt.. Really bad.." Weiss wheezes, but winces when feeling her ribs ache, but this wasn't as bad as the massive headache she was getting along with the annoying ringing in her ears. Weiss started to feel dizzy as her vision blurred in and out threatening to fade out completely, weakly, she glances over and tries to grab her rapier again only to hear something that resembles a human yet beastly growl.

Weiss slowly looked back over with half lidded eyes to see Ruby.. Weiss pauses at the sight of the young faunus, her eyes glazed over the pair of pointy black ears with red tips sticking out of Ruby's hair. "Ru.. Rub.. y?" she weakly calls out before giving in to the darkness and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Ruby's P.o.v **

* * *

Ruby stands in front of the half conscious heiress in a guarding stance with ear's pointed back aggressively. Ruby, slightly glances over to Weiss to see her staring at her as if inspecting her appearance before her half open eyes finally close. "_Well... She lost consciousness!_" another low growl escapes her throat daring one of the beowolves to move. "_I didn't get here fast enough!_" Ruby grows more frustrated at the thought she wasn't there to protect her soon to be partner! And that was just the thing!

They hadn't even become partners and Weiss was hurt! Ruby's sharp canine teeth bit into her bottom lip drawling a little blood from it. "_Not again.._" Ruby gives a loud, angry howl challenging one of the beowolves to attack, she was the alpha here! And she'd let no one, especially a pack of wandering Grimm to take that from her, let alone hurt Weiss! They would pay for their doings.

A few beowolves charged at Ruby which she only smirked to the careless attack and took out crescent rose, and in one fast movement, she leapt at the first Beowulf landing successfully on its back before swinging the blade downward in a circular motion, chopping off the Beowulf's head in a swift clean slash before kicking off the now dissipating creature. Ruby spun around in the air, slicing through the one Beowulf that had tried to snatch her out of the air before back-flipping and slicing through the next two that had attempted to get her.

Ruby had landed on one hand before pushing off and flipping away a few times as a few more beowolves jump at her with claw's ready to tear anything in their way. "_Such mindless beast_" Ruby kicks under one of the two beowolves before swinging the back of crescent rose's bottom blade into the beast's chest and kicking it off.

Ruby growls and tucks her body into a ball before rolling herself under the next Beowulf's body and then springing up slinging her scythe over the neck of the beast, pulling down the head of the Beowulf before sinking her sharpened teeth into the neck of the beast, which gave a loud howl of pain. Ruby rolls from underneath the fading beast and dashes away faster than she normally did since a Beowulf was attempting to sneak past her and get to Weiss.

Ruby jumped up in the air while extending her legs and kicked the Beowulf in the head, sending it flying at top speed into a tree and slowly to fade away. Ruby turns back around to the other 3 beowolves who look at her in fear before she growls deeply as a warning they will end up like their friends if they stayed.

The 3 beowolves take the hint and run off back into the forest to live another day. Ruby sighs in exhaustion before running a hand through her hair, but remembers something. "_Weiss!_" Ruby speeds off next to Weiss and crouches down next to her.

"Oh boy.. I smell blood somewhere on her.." Ruby picks up Weiss's head up and sniffs around for the strongest scent of metallic before noticing the wound on the back of her head. "Oh, she just hit her head a little too hard.. She should be fine if I recall correctly, I've had this happen to me.." Ruby picks up Weiss's wrist to check and just to be sure if she has a pulse.

**Thump..**

**Thump.. Thump.. Thump**

**Thump.. Thump..**

Ruby sighs happily at her partner's reassuring heart beat before biting her lip and looking at the pained face Weiss was making in her unconscious state.

"Weiss.." Ruby reaches her hand out and lightly caresses the girl's cheek before pulling back sadden "I'm sorry Weiss.." Ruby sat down next to Weiss while keeping crescent rose close by in case any more intruders dared to try and attack. Ruby's howl should have warned the other animals of her arrival and should keep them at bay for a bit, but Ruby kept an eye out.

Ruby sighs not knowing how long Weiss was going to be out, but it definitely wasn't a good idea to move the sleeping heiress in case of internal injuries. Ruby could only rip off a little of her sleeve and wrap it around Weiss's head to stop the bleeding, but could do nothing more until she woke up.

* * *

**1 hour later**

* * *

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and tried to move, but a small sharp pain shoots through her body, causing her to slowly drop back down carefully. "Ow.. Wha..?" Weiss looks around and tries to recall what happened and why she was in pain an-

Weiss finally noticed the weight to her right shoulder and snapped her head over to come face-to-face with a set of pointy ears. Weiss had no idea of what animal it belonged to, but it was still an animal set of ears. Weiss felt indulged to touch the ears in her half awake state and carefully Weiss reached her left hand over causing her body to turn and send more sharper pains to through her body.

Weiss's hand finally makes it over to the set of ears and she gently pokes it, causing them to flicker away from her hand. "_Soft.._" Weiss this time goes farther with her actions and gently grabs an ear slightly rubbing and massaging the tip of the ear between her index finger and thumb. After a moment Weiss heard a soft moan from somewhere and freezes.

"Mmm... Weiss~ stop... That tickles" the voice mumbles sleepily while nuzzling deeper into Weiss's shoulder. Weiss's eyes snap wide open was she finally looks down in horror to see Ruby nuzzled into her side,

"Ruby?!" Weiss yells causing Ruby to jump up with her hands held defensively. "Wha.. What?! Where!" Ruby glances around sharply before becoming confused.."_Had I fallen asleep..?_" Ruby slowly looks down to see Weiss staring at her wide-eyes, "Oh! Weiss you're up! Are you OK? You kind of had me worried back there I though-"

Weiss slowly picks herself off of the ground looking angrily at her which Ruby gulped nervously.

"Faunus..." she hisses quietly.

"Um... Faunus?" Ruby looks around then finally points at herself and tilted her head, "Me?"

Weiss tries to take a step towards Ruby and would have fallen if not for Ruby had caught her

Weiss tries to push Ruby away, but was currently not in good conditions to do so. "Woah there! You're hurt! Be careful Weiss!" Ruby murmurs.

"Why on earth are you helping me?!" Weiss slowly stops her struggles against Ruby's helpful hold

"Why wouldn't I? A-Am I not supposed to?" Ruby's ears falter.

"What! N-no! You're not! You're a faunus! And.." Weiss's sentence trails off as she didn't know what else to say. All her life her father had told her faunus were no good animals that only thought of themselves. Weiss clenched her teeth together..."_Ruby_".. Ruby had helped her.. Not only did she help her, but she also.. Weiss thought back to earlier when Ruby had defended her against the Beowolves in her time of need.

Ruby frowned "Is.. Is that bad I'm a faunus..?" Weiss bites her lip since some part of her yelled at her that Ruby wasn't like the other faunus.. If she didn't wake up to find Ruby laying next to her, she would have never found out in the first place. Ruby could have finished Weiss off beforehand, but she hadn't done well, anything?! Ruby has been nothing but a kind and clumsy dolt! If Weiss turned her back and faced away from Ruby, and she tried anything, Ruby would probably if not most likely face-plant into the ground or trip for some unknown reason!

Weiss chuckled at that thought, but she couldn't help but remember her father's words.. Weiss trusted Ruby and to an extent, thought of Ruby as a friend. "I.. No.. It's not bad.." Weiss pauses"Your ears.. They're actually pretty cute.." Weiss blushes and turns her head, trying to hide the blush "Well anyway.." she clears her throat and straightens out her dress. "You are very.. Appreciated.. For defending me earlier, but we must keep moving, we still have a relic to find."

Ruby perks up,"But Weiss! You're hurt!" Weiss scoffs at this before holding her nose high in the air,

"I'll have you know I am perfectly fine! Let's just get this over with!" Weiss huffs and begins to slightly limp off towards the north, but what amazed Ruby and earned a giggle was the fact Weiss could still walk in such an elegant, but a little messy way.

"Fine, let's just get the relic and get out of here so we can get you into the infirmary, but at least let me help you walk!" Ruby runs and grabs crescent rose along with Myrtenaster before returning to Weiss's side.

"Alright, " she huffs,"But only because you insist! It's not like I need help." Weiss pushes her off centered ponytail from her shoulder while Ruby helps her walk towards the north.

"You know Weiss?" Ruby whistles with stifling giggles, "It's really funny and adorable when you do that thing!"

Weiss turns her head to Ruby with a scowl and light blush on her face. "What 'thing' you dolt?"

Ruby laughs and just says" That! Your face gets all bunched up!"

Weiss huffs and turns back to the trees clearing, but the corners of her mouth slowly curl up a little. "_Maybe father was wrong about faunus.._" Weiss glances over at Ruby as she spoke about random things, not that the heiress was listening to any of it. _"Maybe.. Not all faunus are guilty as he says_"

* * *

(Future Pure was here- Checked version 102) Future Pure here and this isn't the same..You know I never even knew what these were, and I never kinda bother so lets just say thing. Enjoy your freaking small Whiterose tease you amazing people! -throw beautiful whiteroses at all of your faces- BESIDE YOU SECOND EDITOR GO TO THE CORNER! -Puts the cat editor in the corner- Right well have a great day or night guys 


	7. Not a weissly choice

Weiss and Ruby walked into the clearing of trees when Ruby suddenly comes to a stop. Weiss looks over at Ruby concerned as to why they had stopped before Ruby slowly looked up to the sky.

"Ruby?"

"Oh.. Um Weiss, we might have a very tiny problem." Ruby points to a large nevermore swooping down towards them at fast speeds causing Weiss to pop Ruby upside the head with her hand slightly "Ow! Weiss what was that for, we have a nevermore charging at us and you hit me! What the heck!" Ruby tries to help Weiss limp faster away from the charging nevermore, but at this pace it would catch them sooner or later.

"Because Ruby! That's not a little problem!" Weiss grunts as Ruby drags her along while trying to keep her breathing from going ragged and come out as painful pants.

Ruby looked at Weiss concerned and then back to the nevermore before deciding to do something a little more Ruby style. Ruby once again comes to a stop causing Weiss to wheeze a few times from Ruby pulling her along quickly a few minutes ago

"Weiss, do you trust me..?" Ruby asks slowly.

Weiss seethes, "Ruby I really don't know how that is supposed to help-"

Ruby turned and looked Weiss dead in the eyes seriously. "Weiss. Do. You. Trust me?" Weiss groans agitated

While Weiss thought of Ruby as a friend and trusted Ruby, she couldn't help the other half of her conscious whispering about Ruby wanting to befriend her and then betray her. Weiss tried to ignore the thoughts the best she could since now was not the time to show signs of weakness. "Y-Yes! Now what does-" but before she can speak anymore Ruby shushes her

"Good, then let's go~!" Ruby grabs Weiss's hand and kicks off the ground and into the air before activating her semblance sending them both at the nevermore's lower body. Ruby flew into one of the nevermore's talon's before getting a grip on it "Aha! got you, you big bird! Hey Weiss, isn't this fun! I've always wanted to do this!" Ruby looked down to see Weiss dangling from her hand while looking down at the ground as the nevermore flew higher, she then slowly looked up to Ruby in horror.

"Ruby?! What on the earth do you mean 'Isn't this fun?! Your definition of fun for a normal human.. No, better yet! Person! Is the exact opposite of fun! " Weiss lifts up her other hand and uses it also to grip onto Ruby tighter while trying to curl her legs up. "Ruby Rose, get us down this instant! I demand it!"Weiss shrieks while Ruby watches her freak out below her while grunting since Weiss's movements encumbered Ruby.

"Weiss! Stop wiggling so much and climb up me, you can grab onto a talon! You're getting a little heavy on my arm and if you hold on to it any longer you might just pull it off!" Ruby squeezes her eyes closed before pulling Weiss up more to her waist in which Weiss gladly holds on to for dear life. "It was a good idea at the time! Look! I see the abandoned temple! Oh hey, it's Yang and Blake! We should probably-" Ruby's voice goes to a high-pitched squeak as she hadn't noticed Weiss carefully crawling up her body and to the other talon next to her.

"Oh, hiya Weiss! Beautiful weather up here, huh?" Ruby gives a playful grin,

"I can't believe you just said that.. You had better be glad my hands are busy right" Weiss grunts trying to ignore the pain in her chest and continuing her climb up Ruby before grasping onto the talon next to them. Weiss looks down at the temple approaching while Ruby simply flared up her aura a few times to get Blake's attention. Ruby also waves energetically towards Yang.

* * *

**Blake's P.o.v **

* * *

Blake feel's the same spark as she had felt from the night before, but with more aura signaling her alpha needed her. Blake looked around frantically since normally the instinct to protect one's alpha were quite strong and could possibly blind one's senses. Blake stops when she heard a familiar howl that she and Yang had heard earlier and looked up to the sky.

Yang watches Blake point to the sky with wide-eyes before she slowly looks as to where Blake was pointing, as soon as she sees what Blake was pointing to, she begins to slap her knee and laugh hard. "Is that.. Rubes!? And, she got Weiss on a nevermore! Oh my.. This is pure gold! Blake...! Hold the relic.." Yang gasps out before handing it over to Blake who took it.

Yang clutches her stomach trying to calm her laughter and after a few minutes she finally manages to breathe again. "Whew!" she wipes the tear that had formed in her eye from laughing so much.

Blake and Yang watched as the distant wolf faunus's hand wave around excitedly causing Blake to face-palm and Yang to raise on her tiptoes, waving back to Ruby with just as much energy and yelling. "Nice ride sis!" Blake grabs Yang's hand and makes her lower it before looking at Yang. "Why on Remnant are you two waving like she just got a new airship for her birthday? That is a nevermore!"

Yang shrugs, but keeps her grin. "We should probably get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"If I know my little sister, she's going to do something crazy real soon~!"

Soon after Yang says that they hear a loud "weee~!" and look up to see Ruby falling.

* * *

**Back to Ruby and Weiss a few minutes ago**

* * *

Ruby looked at Weiss before shouting over the wind. "Weiss! I can't hold on for that much longer.. You kind of were wiggling a lot earlier and now my arms are hurting!" Ruby pouts while trying to stay holding, but the truth was, Ruby just wanted to jump!

"Ruby, If you think of letting go of that talon you will regret it if you survive. " Ruby blinks a few times, but says nothing while Weiss glares at Ruby before hesitantly turning her head back to the ground trying to figure out how they would get down. She slowly turned back to Ruby only to see she had disappeared off of the talon that once held her dangling.

Weiss's eyes opened widely as she heard a loud distant. "weee~!" she quickly looks down to see Ruby falling and heard the last few squeals of delight. "Ruby, you let go purposely!" Weiss yells angrily, "Why you little!"

As Ruby was falling through the sky she saw Blake and Yang about to try to catch her when a sudden hard impact sent her and whatever flew into her to go flying into a tree. "Oof! Hey!" Ruby yells only to have the air knocked out of her.

In the tree Ruby was hanging upside down, entangled in branches that had caught her cape and clothing. Ruby glances over to the thing or person who knocked her out of the sky before noticing Jaune flopped out on a large branch. "Oh hey there Jaune!" She waves slyly to him before he looks up to Ruby and she continues while her tail was flopped out on her chest tickling her chin causing quiet giggles."Hey Jaune.. Could you maybe help me?"

...

...

"Ruby!" Blake and Yang shouted before quickly turning their head toward the sound of trees being smashed down and a loud. "Woohoo!" along with another voice yelling out a name, "Nora!"

The girl from earlier with orange hair comes riding in on an Ursa major along with a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back and purple hair strip. "What in Remnants name!" Yang shouts slowly getting angry at all the ridiculous stuff happening around her, all she wanted was to go help her little sister out of the tree! Was that so much to ask for!

Blake heard another thing heading their way. "Uh Yang, we have more.." outcomes running a red-haired girl with a waist-length ponytail and vivid green eyes ducking and jumping over the claws of a death stalker.

"Well! The gang's all here! Now we can perish together" Yang sarcastically replies, "All we need next is for Weiss to come crashing down!" Yang punches her fist together while her eyes turn crimson red, "So why not punch down the whole nevermore!"

Blake looked up at the heiress before noticing her slowly letting go and falling. As she was about to reach the ground they all looked over to see Jaune about to jump out the tree and help Weiss, But Ruby intervenes and dashes off in a mass of rose petals before jumping up into the air as a red blur and catching Weiss bridle style. "Weiss, I got you!" she then activates her semblance one more time and makes it down to the ground safely.

Ruby places Weiss on the ground with a smile before Weiss pokes her finger hardly into Ruby's chest. "What was going through your head when you jumped?! You know what! I don't even care.. And.." Weiss tries again to say the words 'thank you', but they get stuck in her throat causing it to seem a bit suffocating before shaking her head and muttering. Ruby tilts her head with a 'hm?' "Nothing!" she mumbles.

"Weiss! Ruby!" Blake and Yang run over before hearing a loud thud come as Jaune falls out the tree on his face. "mmpft!" he cries out.

"Sorry Jaune! I got her!" she chuckles nervously before Jaune lifted a hand and gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright, so we have a nevermore and death stalker." Yang activates her semblance and clutches her fist, "Anyone have any ideas as to how we take these things down?" Yang glances around before over to her sister when she speaks up.

"I think I might have an idea for the death stalker! Also, before we forget, Weiss grab our relic! I'll be right back!" Ruby dashes off towards the death stalker never slowing down once before quickly tumbling out of the way of its oncoming stinger. "Ack! It almost got me, geez!" Ruby slides under the death stalker pulling out her scythe and quickly slashing away the legs to it before quickly rolling out from underneath it, she then quickly turns to her friends when she assumes she's a safe distance from the disabled death stalker.

Ruby doesn't notice the stinger speeding forward, slightly nudging the creature towards her when a sudden white figure speeds past her, causing her to fall down on her butt, and also to feel a sharp object poke at her back. "Huh?" she slowly turns around to see the death stalker's stinger frozen and Weiss standing up in front of Ruby with her arms crossed and shaking her head.

"Ruby.. Pay attention to your surroundings instead of showing off what you can and can't do! You could have just been extremely hurt!" Weiss scolds Ruby while scowling at the young faunus, she leans forwards and flicks Ruby's forehead. "Get up, we have to get out of here, the nevermore will come back any time and the ice can't hold this thing for long."

Weiss holds out her hand for Ruby to grab and pulls her up. "I'm sorry Weiss.. I'll pay twice as much attention next time, you just wait I'll be all eagle eyed! No! Better yet," Weiss simply limps away from Ruby "Weiss wait, I wasn't finished with my-"

"Ruby! Just shut up and come on, Everyone is leaving back to the hill!" Ruby nods before catching up with Weiss and the others.

As they were making their way back they spot the nevermore returning and attacking "Aw, what's with our awful luck?!" Yang roars.

* * *

**After the fight with the nevermore**

* * *

The group of 8 tiredly climbs the hill to see the headmaster standing there with a scroll in his hands, watching the other student's before he notices them.

"Welcome back, " he greets them before handing the scroll to Glynda and walking over to the group of 8. "I assume you all have your relics?" they all nod.

The headmaster glances over to Ruby and chuckles at the still energized young faunus. "Alright, you all may go rest or do as you wish until we send you messages on your scrolls that everyone is back. After that we can begin to make up the teams, but make sure you all bring the relics with you, understood?" everyone nods and begins to go off to their own doings.

Ruby walks up to Weiss before tapping her shoulder slightly to get her attention. "Hey Weiss, you know how I kind of ran off and let you get the relic?"

"Yes.. What about it?"

Ruby smiles slightly, "I saw Blake and Yang's a few minutes ago and saw the headmaster chose to use chess pieces and wondered which one you got for us!"

Weiss slowly reaches into her hidden pocket in the side of her skirt before handing over the knight chess piece. Ruby looks at it, then back to Weiss. "OhMyGod Weiss this is so cute! You really are princess like!"

"I.." Ruby giggles causing Weiss to blush and grab the piece and storm off embarrassed.

"Weiss! Wait, I was just joking about the princess thing!" Ruby runs off after the heiress, but what the two didn't know was the bumblebee duo watching the event go down with smiles.

"They're like an old married couple! That's so adorable!" Yang snickers which gets a quiet giggle from Blake as well.

"I agree, seems like those two are going to have an interesting few years together as partners. Anyway, I'm going to the library."

"You wouldn't mind if I accompanied you, huh?" Yang grins down at Blake

"As long as you're quiet, then of course not."

* * *

(Future Pure was here- Checked version 102) Look I'm still all for the freaking Weiss thug AU guy...I'm sorry, but my second editor mostly reads this stuff talking in the most thuggish way possible and when she get's to Weiss's dialog, it just WORKS...It fits Weiss to be sassy! She's thugging it out all over your screen, what do you do? You watch because that's freaking amazing. Weiss you are my hero. 


	8. Team RWBY

Ruby walks down the hall beside Weiss heading to the infirmary to get her checked in, but Ruby heard Weiss grunting under her breath clearly now since they were alone in the empty hallways of Beacon. Ahead of them sat the door to the infirmary, which she quickly zipped ahead of Weiss and opened the door for her.

Weiss gave Ruby a questioning look before limping into the room which quickly got the attention of a short brunette nurse with blue eyes who spoke up, "What may I help you two young girls with?" she looks at Weiss's exhausted form, then back to Ruby who was shuffling around and playing with her rosary that sat on the left side of her hood.

"Well, I'd like to be checked in if that's a problem.. You see, back during our evaluation, a pack of beowolves had taken me by surprise and one of them managed to attack me from behind."

Weiss coldly stared at the nurse who slowly nodding while writing down the information "Alright then miss..?"

Weiss grits her teeth in annoyance, "Weiss. Weiss Schnee, now I'd appreciate it if you would hurry up and check me in already" Weiss was in no way in the mood for nonsense currently, since she has been in pain for nearly 2 hours now and she was not going to allow another second of it either!

The nurse nods quickly before getting up and leading Weiss to the back, but before they could get to the door leading to the back Ruby spoke up. "Is it ok if I maybe come with you guys..?" the nurse looks at Ruby questionably before shaking her head,

"I'm afraid not Miss Rose, but you can sit out here if you'd like though?" Ruby frowns, but nods understandingly and Weiss snaps her fingers getting both of their attention,

"Ruby just go alright? I'll be fine. As soon as she checks me and lets me out I'll come find you OK? Go and relax! You did more stuff than me so if I'm tired, I certainly know you are as well, don't even try to lie to me."

Ruby shuffles before silently nodding "Ok Weiss.." Weiss notices the change in Ruby's tone and tries a different approach.

"Ruby, how about when I'm finished, we go to the snack stand and buy you a few cookies..? " Weiss notices Ruby's ears perk up along with her tail that swayed back and forth happily.

"Really Weiss?!" Weiss nods before turning back to the nurse and then opening the door to the back room.

"Really Ruby, now off you go." After that Weiss walks into the back, signaling the nurse to follow with a lesser cold attitude. Ruby waves goodbye to Weiss before walking back out into the halls with a happy skip in her step.

She then starts to hum a catchy little song in her head as she walks down the halls "_Weiss is buying me cookies~_" Ruby was turning the corner when she nearly bumped into an orange-haired girl. The girl eyed Ruby looking as if she was mad before squealing out loudly.

"Oh! You're that girl we saw in the forest! I'm Nora, do you like sloths?! I know I do, listen to this! I can make sloth sounds!" Nora began to make random noises that sounded nothing like a sloth before wrapping Ruby up in a hug "Oh, I didn't even notice your cute fluffy little ears!" Nora begins to poke at them causing Ruby to squirm and pout

"H-Hey, those are sensitive..!" she giggles out before they both stopped in their tracks when hearing a loud "Nora! Stop messing with her!" Nora snaps back into a standing position before grinning and yelling back. "Ren! Look, isn't she just so cute!" Ren walks up and grabs Nora's shirt collar before dragging her off and apologizing to Ruby saying they had somewhere to be.

"Byee faunus person~!" the girl waves before disappearing around another corner. Soon after she felt her scroll go off in her pocket and took it out and saw it was from the headmaster.

"_Hmm.. They must be ready to make up teams_" Ruby glanced back to the way to the infirmary before dashing off towards the main room of Beacon, but this time she knew the way there. "_I can just tell Weiss whose team we're on! I don't know if she's still getting checked.. And knowing Weiss, she would probably try to leave if I go back and tell her._"

Ruby arrived at the main room and saw a bunch of other students partnered up and in the corner was Blake and Yang. Ruby ran over to them quickly. "Did they announce any teams yet?" Ruby looks up to the two taller girls who nod,

"Yeah.. They've announced a few teams, but haven't mentioned me and Blake or you and-" Yang freezes and looks at her sister confusedly "Where is Weiss anyway? Last we saw you two were together?" Ruby sighs before explaining what happened in the forest besides a few parts.

"So now Weiss is in the infirmary and the reason I didn't go tell her is because she would probably try to come.. So I'm going to find out whose team we're on and go back and tell her!" she chirps happy with her decision before noticing Blake tapping on Yang's shoulder as the headmaster mentions their names,

"Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, please come up so we can show you who your team is." Yang gives her sister a pat on the back before following after Blake to the front stage. Ruby looks up at the screen displaying Blake and Yang's faces, a silence claims the room before the headmaster spoke up finally which caused Ruby to freeze.

"Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, if you could please come to the stage to meet your new team." Ruby's brain stops before restarting and processing what the headmaster had just said before a bright grin appeared on her face "_Blake and Yang are on our team!"_ Ruby speeds off to the stage before standing next to her sister "_I bet Weiss is the leader! She's so cool!_" Ruby had said that, but another part of her, something deeper inside of her had disagreed with that statement.

"**We are the leader. We are the alpha. Not that weak little girl**" Ruby questioned the voice in her head since she hadn't ever heard it before now? Was she losing her mind?

"_Weiss is leader material! I don't think I'd be able to handle leading a team of 4!_" Ruby huffs at the voice's statement before it spoke again

"**You are weak right now. Strengthen.**" Ruby growled at how stubborn was this voice! She was making herself very clear! The voice wasn't even speaking correct English! It sounded a lot deeper than Ruby's normal voice, but still gave Ruby the sense the voice somewhat belonged to herself.

Ruby snapped out of her troubling thoughts as the headmaster spoke up again, "And the leader is... Ruby Rose! Congratulations, Miss Rose." Yang turned to her sister and wrapped her up in a bone crushing hug

"Congrats little pup!" Ruby gazed at the headmaster then back to Blake, who was nodding in approval of her alpha leading her team for the next 4 years.

"_Oh no.._" Ruby remembered back to when Yang, her and Weiss had spoken at lunch. Weiss had told them she had intended to be the leader and whoever became her leader, she would give them hell. "_Oh no.. Oh no!_" Ruby heard a snarl and looks around the room to see no animal in sight that could have snarled at her without alarming other students or teachers! Maybe she was losing her mind, but Ruby didn't like it one bit!

"The team name will be.. RWBY".

* * *

**A little over an hour**

* * *

Ruby nervously shuffled down the halls heading back to the infirmary after she had escaped Yang's celebrating their team's arrangement "_Weiss was just starting to be a little bit nicer.. And now that I was made the leader, she's going to hate me even more than she does!_" Ruby sniffled as she slowly opened the door to the infirmary "Is.. Is Weiss here?" the nurse heard the cracking in Ruby's voice before pointing to the side room hesitantly which lead to the resting area..

Ruby sighed and walked to the door with her ears flat and tail stiff as can be. When Ruby entered the room, she saw Weiss laying there glancing out the window, it caused her want to curl up and cry a little, but she pushed the feeling away and quietly called out Weiss's name. "W-Weiss?" her voice cracks with emotion.

Weiss looks over to Ruby before beckoning her over. Weiss had looked as if maybe she had been given some pain medicine that made her groggy, and the heiress, probably refused to sleep since she most likely received a message from her scroll signifying the students that they were making teams. "Hello Ruby."

Ruby pulled up a chair next to Weiss's bed and frowned more "Weiss.." she mumbles, "I-I'm sorry.." Weiss looks at Ruby questionably before reaching a hand out slightly petting Ruby. Ruby looked at Weiss confused, but quietly enjoyed the petting."Weiss?"

"Shh.. Why are you sorry..?" she mutters "Is something wrong?" Ruby's attempts at keeping the tears back finally broke and she laid her head on Weiss's bed sniffling and sobbing quietly.

"I-I went to find out whose team we're on.." Ruby choked out.

"And?" Weiss gently continues to rub Ruby's head, "Why are you sorry though you dolt? I can't understand if you don't tell me.."

Ruby looks up at Weiss with a sad smile "Yang and Blake are on our team.. It's great.." She tries to wipe her face, but the tears kept streaming down before she gave up and let them fall not even caring if Weiss saw her like this anymore. "It really is.. I get to see Yang and Blake.. And you a lot now since we're all on a team, but I don't want you to hate me Weiss..." Weiss's voice becomes stern and demanding slightly.

"Ruby why would I hate you if you haven't done anything..?" Weiss wasn't good at dealing with others crying around her, but it hurt Weiss to see the girl who had been so happy just a few hours ago.. Like this? Weiss thought a frown didn't suit Ruby at all.

Ruby finally crumbles fully and blurts out"Because Weiss! T-They made me the team leader! A-And I remember you saying a few days ago, you would give hell to whom ever became your leader!" Ruby growls out in frustration with her emotions. "I noticed how close earlier you came to hating me just because of my ears and tail! Now that I'm the leader that adds to the list of why you don't like me! I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks Weiss!"

Weiss was taken back from Ruby's outburst before clutching the bed sheets and lifting her hand away from Ruby's head and speaking firmly. "Ruby, I-I won't lie to you. I was close to hating you for your.. 'Faunus features'.. But, " she pauses, "But I didn't, although it will take me a bit of getting used to being nice to you.. And I might have times when I'm hard to deal with.." Weiss stares at Ruby.

"But I don't think I can truly hate you even if I wanted to, you're.. You're my first.. Actual friend" Weiss slowed down near the end of her sentence before leaning forward and wiping Ruby's tears away with her thumb. "And as for the leader thing.. I might not.. Truly be happy with it, but I'm sure you will need help along the way so I'll still technically be the leader in a way.. Maybe the co leader?" Weiss offers a small rare smile to Ruby.

Ruby couldn't stop herself anymore and quickly leaned forward, wrapping Weiss up in a hug while her tail accidentally kept hitting Weiss's ankles, which hurt slightly. "R-Ruby get off me you dolt! I'm still hurt here!" she hisses while trying to pry herself from the faunus to only hear her repeating "Weiss, Weiss, Weiss!" over and over in her shoulder.

Weiss sighs and gives up since she was too tired to care anymore and fell back onto the bed, bringing along Ruby, who curled up slightly at her side nuzzling and hugging her. They both yawned and had a small conversation about the cookies Weiss promised her before soon after a little while the two girls had fallen asleep with Ruby curled up on the bed with Weiss hugging her.

A few minutes after the pair fell asleep the nurse had walked in to tell Ruby and Weiss the headmaster had assigned rooms and they should head back only to see the two cuddled up and fast sleep. The nurse smiled before turning off the light and closing the door.

* * *

(Future Pure was here- Checked version 102) like I said Weiss and Ruby are going to have troubles during their path to romance now I know I'm pushing it a little too much, but Weiss and Ruby are dorks! they don't know what they're doing! They think this is friendship, can you believe it! And If you guys are wondering why she was so.. out of it they gave her a dose of anesthesia but Weiss refused to go to sleep so instead of putting her to sleep it kinda made her honest and weird.. And Ruby is approaching wolf puberty or something.. I can't explain more (/)(\\) Anyways~! have a good night or day!


	9. The Number of the Beast

Blake and Yang the next morning had woke up to find the other two girl's beds empty, left just as they had been before they decided to go to bed in hope their leader and teammate would just come back on their own.

"Man, where is Ruby and Weiss?" Yang groans as she sluggishly moves over to the bathroom before opening the door and walking in making sure to close it behind her. "Hey Blake, I'm going to go look for our missing little pup and icy little princess, wanna help? I'm sure I'll need an extra hand with those two" Yang grumbles from the bathroom before hearing Blake's book shut loudly

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to help come look for the pair.." Blake had already gotten dressed into her school uniform since Blake and Yang had woke up at 6 accidentally when they heard a loud bang come from the room in front of them. "but we have to hurry, we've got to find them by around.." Blake glances over at the clock "8..?"

Yang walked out of the bathroom topless "Sorry, I had forgotten my uniform top, could you give it to me Blake?" Yang leans slightly on the door frame with her tooth brush hanging out of her mouth. Blake blushes and grabs Yang's shirt before tossing it at the blonde.

"Yang, please put a shirt on..I don't care if we're teammate or partners..Just put a shirt on.." Blake mumbles which causes Yang to grin and place a hand on her hip

"What? C'mon, you gotta admit this body is one of a kind!" Yang's joke causes Blake to cough a few times before she grabbed her book and the two uniforms sitting on Ruby's and Weiss's beds. Blake started to walk towards the door when Yang spoke up "Where ya headin Blakey?"

"Well, I'm going to look for Ruby..And you? You can do whatever you're.." Blake waves a hand at Yang's still half dressed form "Doing.." she replies dryly. Yang looks at Blake for a few seconds before quickly and sloppily putting on the rest of her clothes making her look like she had just walked through a hurricane

Yang rushes over to Blake before grabbing her hand tightly"Right! We've got two kids lost somewhere on campus and class in 2 hours! Let's goo!" Yang drags Blake out the door and down the hall causing Blake's face to become flushed red and she hisses out in pain at the blondes tight grip on her hand

"Yang, you're crushing my hand!" Yang stops only for a second and loosens her grip on Blake's hand before resuming dragging the poor cat faunus around the campus

* * *

**20 minutes later**

* * *

The bumblebee duo stopped in the middle of a random hall before Yang groans out"How did we manage to lose two teammates? Curse this amazingly large school!" Yang shakes her fist towards the ceiling causing Blake to stare at her in confusion of her actions

"Wait a minute Yang.." Blake glances around smelling two familiar scents that weren't too far away, one smelled of roses and the other one.. Blake's face curls up at the awfully strong scent, she could only guess it belonged to Weiss and that Ruby was suffering Weiss's perfume again. Ruby was far too nice to say anything to Weiss about it though "Yeah, I think I know where they are.." Blake begins to walk down the hall and to the infirmary's door before opening the door and spotting a nurse

"Hello, how may I help you?" the nurse yawns slightly as Yang walks into the room and speaks up

"Have you seen our kids?" Yang sounds serious, but Blake knew since she had said the words 'kids' she was laughing her butt off in her head. Blake shakes her head with a sigh

"Teammates.." Blake mutters before casting a glance to the side and saw a door that lead into resting room, she walks over to it but the nurse tries to give small attempts to stop her which Blake shrugs her off and opens the door. Blake looks around the room before spotting two sleeping figures on one of the resting beds "Found them." Blake calls out quietly which gets Yang attention and she pushes past the nurse as well and into the room

Yang looks at the scene before her with a grin before taking out her scroll "Great blackmailing stuff here little sis! you're making this too easy!" Yang snaps a few pictures of the sleeping girls

"Yang, why are you getting material to blackmail your sister and your teammate again? Also.. Isn't that a little creepy for you to be taking pictures of your sleeping sister and Weiss?" Blake asks curiously

"Well Blakey! My sis usually has her moments where she needs a little feather ruffling.. or should I say, fur ruffling!" Yang grins and Blake just rubs her face

"First thing' first, _don't _call me 'Blakey'. Secondly, you poor fiery dragon." Blake shakes her head sadly "Someone must have never taught you when some things are awful and need to be dropped completely.." Blake teases Yang

Weiss slowly opens an eye to see the other two girls standing at the foot of the bed messing with each other, but before Weiss could get up anymore or show signs to them that she was awake, Yang pulls out something silver. "_what on..."_ Weiss squints trying to identify the object in Yang's hand

Yang places the whistle to her mouth before blowing in it causing Ruby to jump out the bed and drop onto the floor while Blake to slap the awful thingy away into the corner in a cat like manner. Weiss jumps slightly, but instead freaking out like the other two she sat up and glared sharp dagger at Yang who was grinning. "Well that got you two up! Goood morning sleepyheads!"

Weiss glared at the unfazed blonde then around the room "What time is it?" she grumbles in question

"around 7:20.." Blake shrugs "We've got class at 8 and we brought you guys your uniforms to change into so we don't have to be later by going back to the dorms" Weiss nods at Blake then glances down to the faunus on the floor rubbing her head since she had slightly hit her head on the edge of the bed

"I need you guys to get out of here so I can change." Ruby tries to speak up only to have Weiss glare at her "Ruby Rose.. You _will_ not be in the same room as me when I am changing, So save your breath."

"but you'e-"

"I am fine Ruby, Yang if you will?" Yang salutes Weiss with a dumb expression before picking up Ruby and tossing her over her shoulder

"Roger that princess! Don't worry, we'll get this little lost animal off your hands!" Ruby flails around on Yang's shoulder while slightly hitting her back and trying to fight back out of the grip before slowly going limp from moving so much in the morning without her sugar fill

"Yang! put me down, I can walk!"

"No can do little sis! Yang and the Ruby out!" Yang walks out of the room with a small wave and a now tired Ruby leaving Blake and Weiss alone who simply stared at each other. An awkward tense fills the air before Blake tosses the school uniform to Weiss to catch it

Weiss sighs "don't tell me I have to call that blonde brute back in to carry you away too?" Blake chuckles slightly before shaking her head "No, I'm fine to walk out on my own.." With that Blake walks out the room leaving the heiress alone in the resting room to change

* * *

**A few minutes later**

* * *

the group of 4 ran down the halls of Beacon heading to professor port's classroom "Ruby, if you hadn't put on such a fight to put on the school skirt we wouldn't be late for our _first_ class!" Weiss complains as her heels echo through the hall along with the other threes shoes

"but Weiss! My other combat skirt would have worked too!" Ruby whines

"Sis it didn't match whatsoever! You're killing style!" Yang tries to reason with Ruby

"Yang's right Ruby.." Blake join in while Ruby looked at Blake with a slight open mouth in disbelief at her own pack mate _and _teammate wouldn't get her back!

"Blake you're suppose to back me up here!" as Blake was about to speak, Weiss hissed and opened the door before rushing in causing Professor Port to raise a brow, half of the students turned to glance over to the interruption not that they really cared. It had saved them from Professor Port's stories of his younger years as a hunter.

Ruby decides to speak up again since the rest of her team went and sat down on the first row of seats"Sorry Professor Port! We had woke up a little late since we didn't have an alarm yet!" she shyly replies in which the older man nods

"Quite fine miss Rose, Go ahead and take a seat with the rest of your team and try not to let it happen again, understood?" Ruby nods before walking over to her team and sitting next to Weiss

"Alright students, today we will be picking two students fight a Boarbatusk! Who would like to go up first?" before Ruby has a chance to raise her hand a older boy raises his hand. Ruby squealed quietly and rested her head on her arms while watching the boy walk down and get ready to fight in excitement to see what weapon he used. Ruby liked a good fight, but watching other fights was also pretty interesting!

**"destroy them. Claim what belongs to them as your own." **Ruby's excitement dies down quickly and she places her hands-on her ears in hope it would block the voice out, but did little to help.

"_Please stop.. I don't know what you want nor who you are.." R_uby was getting sick of this, this voice sounded not so friendly.. And if Ruby had to be honest, it scared her a little.

"**I want to be free.. ****I am you, But better." **Ruby tilts her head at the voice's response

"_But.. I.." _Ruby had nothing to say to the voice, she just wanted peace and quiet! Ruby glanced over to Weiss and felt a small sense of sanity and confident as she remembers what Weiss had said to her the previous night.

"_No.. you can't be me, I only wish for the happiness of others not to cause distress and pain for them. You're wrong. If you were me, you would think Weiss was cool! But you insulted Weiss!" R_uby yells at the voice in her head before smiling as it quieted down with a growl before the world around her sound's returned

"_That will teach it not to mess with Ruby Rose!" _Ruby looks around and sees the fight was over and Weiss was walking up to the center of the room with her weapon "_How long was I lost in thought anyway!" _Ruby and Blake pull out tiny little 'Go RWBY' flags before waving them around

Weiss looks at her teammates with a scowl since it was a distraction "Cut it out you two!" Yang looks over to Blake holding a mustache on a stick

"This seems like it is going to be a jolly good show ol' champ" Blake nods while reaching under her desk and pulling out a Monocle

"Quite well said!" Ruby giggles at her two silly teammates while Weiss growls before the Professor speaks up "Alright, miss Schnee. Whenever you're ready"

Weiss rubs her head "I'm ready" she gets in a fencing position and the Professor cuts open the cage

the boarbatusk waits a few minutes allowing its eyes to adjusted to the light before spotting Weiss and charging at her in a sharp razor ball, Weiss rolls out of the way, but the beast makes minor changes to its course and once again charges at Weiss only for her summon a glyph below her and throw her into the air, she elegantly twisted herself and summoned a glyph above her so her feet can land on something, Weiss eyes the beast for any weak points when-

"Weiss go for the belly! It has an opening!" Ruby cheers while flailing her arms

"_So distracting! Does she doesn't not have manners, wait of course not, she wanted to ride a nevermore! What sane person would want to do that! I knew where it's open-" W_eiss doesn't notice the boarbatusk jumping into the air slightly and knocking it's long two front teeth into Weiss, the impact knocks her out of the air and her weapon out of her hand.

"Weiss get up!" Ruby calls out to Weiss

"Ruby! Stop telling me what I already know!" Weiss rolls again as the boarbatusk tries to slam it's long front teeth into Weiss's head and crush it before she pushes off the ground and runs to her rapier, picking it up she turns towards the approaching boarbatusk. Weiss aims her semblance under the beast before pointing up to the air summoning a glyph under the thing and shooting it into the air.

Weiss summons another glyph under her and speeds off and piercing her blade into the stomach of the boarbatusk, successfully killing it.

the Professor claps and a few other students join along with him clapping "Well done miss Schnee! Well class that's all the time we have for today! Class dismissed."

Ruby runs up to Weiss happily before trying to give Weiss a hug which Weiss hisses out "Don't even. I'm going to cool off before the next few classes." Weiss storms off angrily while also afraid that if she stayed she would have said something that she would regret later.

Yang stares at Weiss in anger, her lilac colored eyes turning red as she walks up to her sister. "Rubes you OK? Do I need to talk to Weiss?" Blake comes up to Ruby as well and tries to be the peace keeper, but the truth was, she was getting a little frustrated at Weiss yelling at Ruby! Blake thought Weiss was using Ruby's faunus heritage as an excuse to always be angry at Ruby all the time, but Blake couldn't be further away from the truth.

* * *

(Future Pure was here- Check version 101) Blake wants to totally let yang beat the heck outta weiss but someone's gotta be the peace keeper here! And what will beating weiss up solve? Weiss made the right choice to walk away before anymore was said. Now I'm honestly trying to keep my from story sounding of maybe seeming like it resembles 'wolf love' which by the way if you haven't read I would suggest it! great story, loved everything. Ruby's birthday is approaching soon and she'll be official have to deal with instincts more! there's no other wolf faunus to help her get through this so lets watch her try and over come with with her team! Until then guys, have a great nice or day 


	10. A Rose in summers bloom

Later that day the three members of team RWBY were heading back to their dorm tiredly "Man, who would have thought we'd have that much work to do on our first few days at Beacon!" Yang groans as she carries the books belonging to herself and Blake.

"Well, Yang, what did you expect? We're training to become huntresses and that's got a lot of information to learn, so, we'd have to learn it sooner or later.. Just" Ruby looks down at her own stack of books in her arms "Studying.." Ruby mumbles "we've got lots and lots of studying to do, but before that! I want to see how the dorms are arranged" Ruby looks around the dorms of other students before they came to a door with red, white, black and yellow writing 'Team RWBY' it said in bold print.

"Ruby could you move over a bit so I can unlock our door?" Blake asks as she pulls out her scroll and unlocks the door which Yang pushes through the two and drops the mass pile of books onto the desk, causing a loud 'thud' to echo in the room for a minute.

Ruby walks in next with Blake behind her while she looks around the room before disappointingly shaking her head "There is just something missing..!" Yang chuckles at her sister before plopping on the bed and placing her hands behind her head

"Sis, I think the room is just-" Ruby dashes over to the two beds on the left side before raising a hand to announce something

"I Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY, will make her first declare of orders!" Blake raises a brow at the younger faunus before her sister hums out

"And what's that little pup?" Ruby crosses her arms, trying to make yang take the 'pup' comment back before continuing.

"The beds will be bunk beds!" Ruby tries and uses a deeper voice to make her sound serious and older. Yang quickly snaps up on her bed before turning her head to Ruby.

"Bunk beds! That's a great idea! We can make sleeping arrangements with partners!" Blake looks at the two sisters before looking at the beds

"I suppose that could work.. We would have more, well.. Room space?" Blake replies steadily

"I call the top bunk~!" both sisters say at the same time before they send each other, air high fives. "Alright then it's decided! Team RWBY fix the beds, go!"

* * *

**A long and tiresome process later**

* * *

The RBY members finished building the bunks before they had grown tired and Blake and Yang had retired to bed for the night

"_Well.. That's done._" Ruby glances over to the door of their dorm before frowning.. Weiss had yet to return since earlier and while Ruby knew Weiss was only doing it so she wouldn't take out her frustrations on her. Sitting on her bunk, Ruby had a bunch of books open and was studying, she also kept an eye out for the door in case Weiss came back.

Ruby felt responsible for making sure all her teammates were safely tucked away and sleeping, but with one of her teammates missing, she felt an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach.. What If someone kidnapped Weiss?! Many scenarios played her head, but Ruby was still tired from all the lessons today, she had tried her best to be a good leader and try to make Weiss not angry at her again.

At some point in time Ruby had fallen asleep with open books scattered all around her bed which caused trouble if Ruby had wanted to shift in her sleep, she would then most likely get jabbed in the side or something.

...

...

Ruby felt something slightly shaking her shoulder and slowly she opened her eyes to see Weiss standing on the bunk below her with a coffee mug full of.. Coco? "Weiss..? When did you get back? What time is it?" Weiss shushed her before pointing to the two sleeping behind her

"Do you want to wake them up?" Ruby slowly shakes her head and takes the coco out of Weiss's hand "What's this for?" Ruby drinks the warm coco sighing as it replaced the moistness to her throat since she had drooled all over the bed

"It's for working hard today.." Weiss says which was slightly true, Ruby had been working hard today and when she thought Weiss wasn't looking she would glance over with a hopeful puppy expression that made Weiss's heart to beat slightly faster.

"O-Oh.. OK, well thank you.." Ruby mumbles feeling much happier now that Weiss was back and talking to her again. Weiss shakes her head before hopping down from Ruby's bunk and walking into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. After a few minutes Ruby finishes off the coco and Weiss walks out in a light blue night gown.

"Well.. Goodnight Ruby, I'm heading to bed." Ruby nods before her ears perk at Weiss muttering under her breath in which case Ruby distinctly thought she had said 'thank you' along with 'I always wanted bunk beds..' before nothing but Yang's snoring claims the room

"You're welcome.. Goodnight Weiss.." she whispers back before falling into a more peaceful sleep with a smile on her face

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

Team RWBY had woke up that morning around 7 and began to get ready, Ruby was the first one out of the room and headed towards the cafeteria to get her morning sugar, leaving Weiss, Yang, and Blake alone in the room which Yang took advantage of.

"Alright girls! Pup's gone and I've got some really important news!" Yang claps her hands together smiling brightly to the two girls who were staring at her confused

Weiss spoke up, "And why did Ruby have to be gone for this Yang?"

"Because that would just ruin the surprise Ice princess! Duh!" Yang states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Ruby's birthday is coming up, and last year we really didn't get to celebrate it so I thought this year, we could go all out this time!" Yang lights up her semblance in excitement causing small flames to pour out of her body "and if you guys want to brighten up Ruby's birthday, you're going to need a big boom!" Yang kicks it up her semblance notch causing the flames to burst out before retreating back to Yang's body. Yang calms down and smiles.

Weiss and Blake stare at Yang with open mouths "Ruby's birthday?!" Yang nods quickly at the two girls before pulling out her scroll

"I've messaged the headmaster to see if we can use the gardens to throw Ruby's party and he agreed.." Yang said suspiciously "Maybe too easily, but that's not the case, the case is we need to get ready! It's in a few days and she's going to be turning 16!"

Blake smiles "I'm down for this, Ruby's a nice girl, so this is the least we can do for her hard-working as our leader so far and for the past few days.." Yang gives Blake a thumbs up before looking at Weiss expectantly, but also looking like if she said the wrong words she would be crippled.

"Eh..Well, when will we start and whose doing what?" Yang gets an odd looking smile which never meant anything good would come out of it

"Weiss, princess, kiddo.." Weiss scoffs at Yang

"You do know we are both the same age, correct?"

"Yes, but you're so small~ maybe you could pass as a 13 year old girl~" Weiss glares at Yang, but stays quiet. "Anyway, your job is if we say we're going somewhere for the next few days, for you to distract Ruby, also don't let her go to the garden no matter what." Yang slowly gets in Weiss's face while her eyes turning red again and she growls out in a deep voice, sending shivers down Weiss's spine.

"But If we come back to see Ruby sad or depressed because of you," Yang cracks her knuckles and slowly trails her index finger across her throat, "I will not hesitate to put you in your place, do we have an understanding deal..?" Weiss nods quickly with a gulp which earns a smile from Yang before her personality along with eyes return to normal "Alright then! Mission Ruby Partay is a go~!"

* * *

**Ruby somewhere near the bathroom**

* * *

Ruby crouches down, holding her ears. The voice in her head getting more and more persistence with each passing day. Ruby had tried to see any silver lining to the voice, but found none!

Ruby knew her birthday was approaching and she had remembered something her mother once told her, she quickly understood what she meant a few years ago before.. Ruby's words get caught in her throat as she still had trouble with her mother's death.. But she also remembers her mothers last words '_Try to find happiness and don't let others get to you my little rose, stay strong for mama._' Ruby thought back further into her memories.

* * *

**Ruby at the age of 4**

* * *

_Summer looked at Ruby, who was trailing a little behind on the trail leading into the mountains. "How's my little rose doing back there?" Summer calls out to Ruby before pulling back her hood showing long beautiful red hair that had trailed down her back. Summer's cape hid the lower back length hair, but instead of black ears and red tips like Ruby, Summer had a pair of rare red wolf ears on top of her head, and along with her red tail._

_Ruby catches up to her mother "Hey Mama?" the 4 year old questions"I heard some people talk and point to my wolf ears back at the other village that we had stopped at.." Ruby frowns up at her mother sadly before pulling her red hood over her head tightly"They said.. As soon as I turn of age.. I'd be a freak, what do they mean Mama? I thought you said my ears were cute.."_

_Summer stops for a moment before picking up Ruby in her arms and pulling her hood down as well "Oh my silly little wolf, your ears are cute! And, you are most certainly not a freak." Summer whispers to Ruby before poking Ruby's nose getting a few giggles"As to you coming of age..." Summer clears her throat and speaks gently to the little wolf faunus "When a wolf faunus hits an certain age they go through certain.. Difficulties.." Ruby tilts her head in confusion of her mother's words_

_"Diffi... Cult.. ies? What does that mean Mama?" Summer chuckles at her daughter's question_

_"It means to have trouble" Ruby slowly lets out an 'ooo'_

_"Did you have.. Diff.. Diff.. Difficulties!" Ruby attempts to say the word and succeeds, which earns a smile from her mother before it quickly turns into a look of sadness._

_"I'm afraid so Ruby, But just remember, there will be people who are willing to help you overcome those hardships and they won't last long. Maybe 2 weeks at top after they become the age." Ruby frowns and huffs_

_Summer didn't fully tell Ruby what would happen, if one was to fail to control themselves and what would happen if someone gave into the blinding senses, Summer figured she could tell Ruby later on in life when she was ready._

_"That doesn't sound too fun!" she crosses her arms and lowers her ears"I'm not going to let something dif..f..Difficult stop me though!" Ruby perks up in her mother's arms before hugging around her neck "As long as I've got you Mama, I'm sure I'll get through it just fine!" Summer giggles at her daughter's determination to overcome later troubles "Just watch me! I'll manage through it!"_

_"Ah.. Yes, my little rose, I'm sure you will overcome it with no troubles." Ruby grins at her mother's words "But enough of this, you're still young. This is a topic for later" Summer places her daughter's back down before grasping her tiny hand "So let's just continue up the mountains OK?"_

_Ruby bubbles happily before nodding and leading Summer forward "OK Mama!"_

* * *

**Present time**

* * *

Ruby smiled at the distant memory before continuing down to the cafeteria. "_I'll be fine, I can overcome this by myself! No need to involve others, I promised her I would overcome it...Even if she's not here, I know she's in my heart!_" Ruby clutches the rosary in her hand tightly and nodded "_I'll be ok..It'll all be fine.._"

* * *

(Future Pure was were-Check version 101) Ruby you stubborn adorable wolf! mention something! It's never good to hold stuff in! Also, Well there's a little back story on Summer.. I think I justified her alright! As for Ruby.. this isn't going to be sad or.. well I mean-slowly points at the genre of 'drama'- well it's going to be a little sad, but don't worry guys! I'll make it up to you when it reaches the climax! can you feel the drums banging away as we start to count down the day till Ruby's birthday?! -drum roll intensifies- WILL RUBY CAVE IN UNDER PRESSURE OR WILL SHE ASK FOR HELP.. OR MAYBE THE UNSUSPECTING WILL HAPPEN WE'LL NEVER KNO-...Oh wait we'll find out soon, but until then have a great night or day~! 


	11. Drumming heartbeats

That week Yang and Blake had kept going out while Weiss had to babysit the energetic wolf faunus and keep her from going to the garden, which was harder than Weiss had originally planned it. It had caused Weiss to grow annoyed with the wolf's persistence, but now since it was the weekend, they would be heading into Vale since Weiss had promised the wolf faunus a trip. "Ruby..Calm down!" Weiss was dragging Ruby down the halls heading towards the airships of Beacon while Ruby squirmed around in Weiss's hold, since Weiss had her by the hood of her cloak.

"But I'm so excited that we're heading into Vale instead of studying! Aren't you!?" Weiss had sworn her hair was starting to turn gray from Ruby running her all around the grounds of Beacon lately. While Weiss enjoyed her presence, there was still a thing called 'relaxing' and 'resting'. "_Yang this better be worth all the energy you're making me put into this._." Ruby and Weiss finally reached the airships heading into Vale.

"Yes Ruby, but when we get back we have to make up for all the time we wasted.." Weiss grumbles.

"C'mon Weiss! We're going to have sooo~ much fun in Vale! Loosen up, we can visit that new weapons shop! I heard they have these new bullets and I want to get some for Crescent Rose!" Ruby and Weiss sat down on the padded seat to the airship while a few other students cast a glance to the newcomers before going back to their own doings. "She would probably like some new parts as well~!"

Weiss raised a brow at Ruby's mention of her weapon. "You talk like your weapon is a person..?" Ruby grins and pulls out her scroll before messaging someone, "Who are you messaging Ruby?"

"Oh, I'm messaging Yang that we're going into Vale and will be back later." Ruby stops talking for a minute to finish typing her message before a loud beep gets their attention again. "Well, that was fast!" Ruby lifts up her scroll to Weiss giggling while the scroll had shown a picture of a 6 year old Ruby hugging her weapon that she had dressed it up in some clothing.

"Crescent Rose is my best friend!" Ruby blushed faintly before shyly lowering her scroll and rolling it back and forth between her hand before looking up to Weiss again. "Besides you Weiss! You're like a super oober cool friend!" Weiss scoffs quietly at Ruby's choice of wordings for her.

" a 'super oober cool friend' huh?" Ruby clutches her hands and raises them to her chest while nodding quickly with big eyes

"Y-Yeah Weiss! You're amazing! If Yang was here, she would say something like.."Ruby clears her throat before impersonating her sister. "You're so cool, you would put the ice lands to shame!"

Weiss face-palms before pulling out a bag of cookies and handing them to Ruby to keep her busy for the rest of the flight. "Ruby no. Don't even mention that big blonde brute's name.. She might just come running if you say her name again.."Weiss giggles quietly while Ruby chokes on a cookie before turning to Weiss with a dumbfounded expression.

"D-Did.. You just try to make a joke Weiss? And, giggle to the joke that you made?" Ruby set the bag of cookies on her lap before trying to clean her ears with a finger, "no that can't be true, I must have heard things." Weiss places her hand to her chest with a hurt expression.

"What is that suppose to mean, I can't make jokes now?! I can laugh just as any other human can Ruby!" Ruby chuckles nervously before resuming to stuffing her face with the cookies that were in the bag.

"You.. doe whawt you wamt" Ruby shrugs and Weiss pulls out her handkerchief she kept around for whenever she gave the wolf faunus cookies, and cleaned the crumbs from her face.

"Don't talk with your mouth full you dolt" she chides in disgust while Ruby continued to try and eat more cookies while Weiss was cleaning her face.

"Sorry Weiss!" Weiss sighs before turning her head back to the airship's window that was next to them. "It's fine, just, eat your cookies and be quiet." Ruby nods.

* * *

**An hour long airship ride**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss got off the airship and walked into Vale. "Soo~ where to first?" Ruby runs in front of Weiss before spinning around and held her hands behind her back while leaning forward towards Weiss slightly.

Weiss watches as Ruby clumsily walks backward. "Ruby, if you keep doing that, you will trip.." Ruby smiles, "But if you ask me, we should go to, I suppose that new weapon shop you mentioned..? I just hope they have some weapon polish oils, my supply of that is running low." Ruby huffs

"No duh Weiss! You're a neat freak! You polish your weapon after every fight or sparring match!" Weiss gives Ruby a perplexed look

"And you're telling me that you don't sit on the floor at 5 in the morning, taking apart crescent rose and cleaning every inch of it?" Ruby stops for a second before whispering quietly which causes Weiss to smirk

"I thought you guys were asleep when I do that.." Ruby mumbles "that's not fair! When I looked around I saw you all asleep!" Weiss shakes her head at the young faunus's awful talent to watch things closely.

"Ruby you're too fast, That's how you've never noticed." Weiss replies before they walk into the weapon shop which the owner greets them

Ruby jumps around on her heels excitedly before dashing away, getting rose petals in Weiss's face, in which causes the heiress to hiss at Ruby to stop while swatting them away.

"Ruby relax! Its just a weapons shop! And put that down!" Weiss followed after the faunus deeper into the weapons shops back and Weiss knew as soon as she saw how bright Ruby's gray eyes had lit up, that she was going to be stuck in that shop for a very, long time. Weiss quietly hoped that she would live to survive another day.

* * *

**A few dreadful hours later**

* * *

Weiss had gotten a few bags of weapon polish while Ruby got new bullets and parts for crescent rose. "Ruby, never again. This is the last time I willingly bring you to any weapons shop for a very... Very long time" Weiss groans out.

"But Weiss! You looked like you were enjoying yourself too!" Weiss glares at Ruby while seething at the assumption. Had Ruby really thought Weiss was having a good time in some shop that smelt like metal and air that was so thick from sweaty men fantasizing over their weapons? Was there a secret club Ruby was in where they all sat around and talked about their weapons like old married couples?!

"Ruby, you are absolutely wrong! I would have rather listened to Yang's jokes for an hour tha-"

Weiss did slightly enjoy the time in there, but it wasn't the shop that caused her to enjoy herself a little, but instead had been Ruby herself. Ruby had spent her time dashing about the shop excitably, she had even knocked over some weapon parts from how fast her tail was wagging around. Weiss payed for Ruby's expenses and for the parts she broke in excitement, but she didn't mention any of that to Ruby.

Ruby looked in amazement at Weiss, "You would what?!" Weiss paused and thought about what she had just said before groaning more.

"Ok, well maybe not that, but I would have rather been at a park than have been in that shop for that long!"Ruby brightens up at Weiss's word before fiddling with her fingers

"That can still happen.."Ruby slowly turned to Weiss with puppy eyes and Weiss tried, she really did try her best to say no, but after a few minutes Weiss sighed and agreed to go with Ruby to a nearby park.

Ruby ran around the park while jumping from the trees and just running in circles while Weiss simply sat on a bench and watched Ruby energetically run about. "Ruby be careful-!?" Weiss cringes as Ruby was running before she had tripped on her cape and face planted into the ground. "I told you dolt.. Be careful!" Weiss gets up and walks over to Ruby before crouching down and helping her up.

Weiss notices the slight tear that had formed from in the corner of Ruby's eye from the painful fall before she sniffled and wiped it away. "Thanks Weiss! This ground really hurt my nose!" Ruby rubs her nose pouting before quickly hugging Weiss and zipping away a few feet back. Ruby had gone back to what she was doing.

After a few more minutes Weiss notices Ruby's happy personality turned to one of small shock. "W-Weiss do you see that..?!" Ruby quietly whispers in panic

"See what..?" Weiss replies while watching Ruby walk in tiny circles before starting to speed up

"It's mocking me Weiss! I have-ta catch it and teach it a lesson!" Ruby grunts while chasing her tail, causing her to look like a blur of red spinning in circles.

"Oh my dust, are you serious Ruby!? What are you! It is not mocking you!" Weiss tries to stop Ruby before-

Ruby comes to a halt before swaying around as she looked over at Weiss with a frown. "Weiss stop multiplying! Its weirdin me out.." Weiss sighs and grabs Ruby's hand before starting to lead her back towards the airship since nighttime was approaching soon. Weiss wanted to be back before dinner and Yang would probably worry if the two had stayed out past it.

"Just come on, we're heading back to Beacon." Weiss was looking over her shoulder slightly to see the wolf faunus looking down at their hands with a smile. "dolt.." Weiss chided quietly while continuing to lead Ruby back, but Weiss heard Ruby call out to her.

"Hey Weiss...?"

"Hmm..?"

"I had a lot fun today with you.." Ruby squeezes Weiss's hand slightly causing her heart to speed up again. Weiss was confused by how she felt happy that Ruby had a good time with her while also making her heart pound so hard against her chest over the simple action of squeezing her hand, Was she sick? Why did Ruby have such an effect on her to make the simple action of squeezing her hand cause her heart to painfully beat against her chest?

Weiss had met a lot of people in her life, a lot of them suitors that her father had set up with heirs to other companies so that when he had passed the company, it would still be able to continue, But when the suitors had done stuff such as holding her hand or kissing it. Weiss would feel sick to her stomach and have to ignore the desire to pull her hand back.

But when Ruby squeezed her hand, Weiss hadn't felt as if she wanted to pull back or doing anything of the sort.. Weiss had felt a warm sensation that flowed freely through her body causing her brain to go slightly numb and blank a few times.

Was this how it was like to have a true friend? Weiss could only assume that's what it had meant before replying to Ruby's earlier comment. "I had fun too.." after Weiss had said that no more words were needed and the silence wasn't one that of awkwardness or anger, but of contentment?

Weiss liked the feelings of having a friend, but she knew not everything would be happy and calm like right now, in the darkest part of her heart, Weiss felt as if Ruby would disappear and leave her.. Weiss knew it would happen when they graduated, but until then she would relish in the warm feelings..

Both girls had gotten on the empty airship heading back to Beacon in a comfortable silence with smiles on their faces. Ruby began to giggle quietly at how much they were grinning and smiling and soon after, Weiss joined in on the giggles. The once quiet giggles had turned into joyful laughter. "We probably look like idiots right now!" Weiss said in between her laughs

"Yeah! I know!" Ruby ran her hand through her hair trying to calm herself down since she was laughing so much, that she was starting to hurt her sides.

"Ruby, Thank you, I mean for being my friend.." Weiss says as her laughter goes back to small giggles. Weiss had felt confident at the moment to speak out her emotions without stuttering or being afraid to say the words.

The young wolf faunus only smiled gently, but that smile had meant a million words and Weiss knew that somehow.

* * *

(Future Pure was here- Checked version 102) Ruby is secretly apart of some weapon fetish club! They have meetings every Sunday where buffed up men come and talk about their love for their weapons, they all at first thought it was strange for Ruby to be there but now that accept her as one of their own! That is totally not true.. xD I'm sorry, I totally just made that up anyways! What's going on in Ruby's mind? Probably chaos! But that won't stop Ruby from having a good ol' time with Weiss! DUNDUNDUDNDUNDUn~ -second editor walks into the room and takes away the drums- MY DRUMS NUUUUU! DRAMA NEEDS EXCITEMENT! D: -sobs on the floor from the lack of drums- W-Well this is officially the last chapter for the day, have a great night or day guys! 


	12. Writer's talk 1

Hey guys! It's just Pure here! No this isn't a new chapter, but thought I'd talk to you guys about something. (Author talks shall be named Writers' talk!) Anyway, I really suck at grammar guys. (I'm honestly kind of not proud to admit that, but I'm just stating the obvious.) If you haven't noticed.. And, I feel bad always when I look back and actually spot my mistakes..

I want you guys to enjoy yourselves and the story. I'm not trying to disappoint people with my bad writing, or nothing of the sort, but I really hope people are able to maybe look over that and look at the story itself you know? I don't want you guys to just don't look at it and decide, 'Wow, she has awful grammar! I'm not going to give her a chance' because I promise, I'll get better and improve, I'll also try and knock your socks off with an amazing plot and story line! I don't really know if that's a lot to ask for and trust me, I'm not complaining about anything, you guys have been awesome so far! I really appreciate those who will point out my mistakes and some nights I stay up just to try and go over all the chapters and fix them (Yes, I do go over them In the night.. So very late)

I hope you guys can enjoy the ride of helping me become a better writer and stuff. THE RIDE IS BUMPY AND LONG, BUT MY FRIENDS, WE WILL MAKE IT ONE DAY TO THE STARS!

I also want to say this story was originally just sitting in my files, but look what we've done. We've made an actual story.. Can you believe it? I can't!

I also want to thank my two freaking editors! The cat editor and the wolf editor (How did this happen? Our furry little paws felt like they needed to poke keys for nine hours.)

GUYS THIS IS A LONG STORY, BUCKLE DOWN.. Stay in your seat and enjoy our flight to the gay star of white rose.

Now that pretty much summons all of this up Hmm.. So, until then, Pure is out!

-_Future Pure's changed text of amazing.._


	13. Love zone

While Ruby and Weiss were still out, Yang and Blake had just finished setting up the party, but they still had a few things that needed to be done, such as sending invites to other students. Blake was lying on her bed with an open book, which Yang had guessed something interesting had happened in the book she was reading since Blake quietly gasped.

"Hey Blakey?" Yang slowly asks the other girl while sitting at the desk looking over some books about Grimm, she had gotten bored awhile ago, but finally decided to break the silence.

"Shut up with the name and what?" Yang shifts around in her chair before finally turning to face Blake with a serious expression. Blake slowly lowered her book and looked at her signifying she had her full attention since all jokes were probably aside"Did you get stuck on a passage again Yang..? I swear you really need to increase your vocabulary.." Yang groans at Blake's assumption before shaking her head

"no.. Its not really about studying.. Its kind of about, you.." Blake stares at Yang while getting a little antsy in her bed

"Me? What's there to worry or question?" Yang pulls her long blond hair over her shoulder and slightly plays with it

"Well you're always wearing that bow on your head.." Yang speaks quietly as if she was trying to lead Blake to a conversation which Blake had been trying to avoid, but what got Blake was Yang's personality flopped, Yang was acting a little shy and nervous now? Blake thought back to Ruby who had the constant shy, but loud personality while Yang was outgoing and also loud.. Blake guessed shyness ran a little through the family

"Ah.. Um yes.. Its a thing my folks do.." Blake slowly lies trying to avoid the topic that was approaching since she didn't know how Yang would react to her ears, but she also was hesitant of lying to Yang since Yang _did_ have a faunus sister, and wolf faunus were much more rare and harder to work with than the other races of faunus. Cats were usually the most easier ones to deal with besides bunny faunus's

Yang frowned and shook her head again"Blake cut it out.. You really don't have to lie to me!" Yang gets up and walks over to Blake's bed before carefully sitting down on it and gives off a slight motherly vibe to the air around them "If you think I'm not bright to the topic of faunus..I kind of know a lot about it actually..My sister? Oh and Summer to!" Yang chuckles slightly at the unintentional joke she had just made "Sorry anyways.. If you thought I wouldn't notice the black hair sticking out the side of your bow when you don't fix it correctly, then I kind of did."

Yang notices Blake's eyes widen before she waves a reassuring hand around"Not that people would really notice it if they were just passing by or staring at you..Which if someone is staring at you, I might just have to teach just how rude it is to stare at someone." Blake looks at Yang with a neutral expression

"Yang you took pictures of your sleeping sister and _you're _saying that people staring at me while I'm awake is rude? Really?"

"well I mean.. Look we're going off topic!" Yang huffs "I mean, I'm pretty sure Ruby already knows what type of faunus you are and stuff, but I'm curious too now! Ruby may be cuter puppy out of us, but I'm here too!" Yang tries do the puppy stare that Ruby does only to get it slightly right

"Yang, Ruby might be cute, but if you ask me...You're beautiful and more maturer" Blake shrugs slowly while Yang blushes taken back by the compliment "And..as long as you promise" Blake glares at Yang who nods with her hand over her heart "Promise not to tell anyone else I'm a faunus.. Not even Weiss OK?"

Yang nods before watching Blake slowly and nervously undoing her bow which revealed a pair of black cat ears causing Yang to gasp. "They're so cute! They're not a fluffy looking as Ruby's they are still cute! What type of faunus are you anyway?"

"C-Cat..." Blake's ears twitch from the sudden removal of the bow causing Yang to squeal slightly in delight

Yang slowly reaches out to touch the set of ears only to get her hand slapped away "I might have let you see them, but I didn't say you could touch them Yang" Blake mutters weakly

Yang gives a grin before flaring up her aura and wrapping Blake in her warm comforting hold, lightly petting the ears on top of Blake ears which causes Blake's eyes to widen and involuntary purrs to escape her throat.

"Kitty likes her ears being played with? I remember when Ruby was little, she would curl up at my side and beg to have her head pet while having a story read to her.." Yang laughs as Blake's purring grows louder and Blake started to rub against Yang's hand "This is so ador-" Yang's eyes widen as Blake's ears fold back and she begins to bite her hand hardly while purring for more "Ow! Bad kitty! No biting me!" Yang shakes her hand free from Blake's sharp little cat teeth to see bite marks on her skin "How am I going to explain this now?"

Blake snaps out her cat senses before looking at Yang rubbing her hand and spotting the bite marks"I'm so sorry Yang! I-I just.." Yang holds up her hand and shakes her head

"It's fine, if I remember correctly.. Cats sometimes gets excited and gives love bites when _shown_ affection" Yang pulls Blake back closer and snuggles her while her aura calms the cat faunus down. Suddenly both girls freeze in the act as they look over to door and sounds of two voices

Ruby and Weiss stared at Blake and Yang before Weiss rubs her head

"..."

"...I can-"

"Do you know what? I'm really not surprised at this point. Of course I would have _two_ faunus's on my team, but you know what Blake? I'm not going to say anything about it because Ruby is also a faunus, and she has proved me wrong. I can only hope you do the same." This surprised Blake so much she was rendered speechless while Ruby popped up behind Weiss and looked at the scene for herself

"Aww! Blake's got her bow off~! Cat faunus are so cute!" Weiss huffs feeling a little jealous when Ruby had said that to Blake, but wasn't sure as to why she was jealous of a faunus

"Alright so I'm not going to jump to conclusions of what's happening here so can you two explain?"

Yang shrugged a little before resting her head on Blake's shoulder to see the other pair better "Just two tired people cuddling and enjoying each other's company, Got a problem with it princess?"

"Oh! I wanna join in then!" Ruby tries to run over to the two cuddling on the bed before Weiss grabs the hood of her cloak and causes Ruby to gasp and fall back down onto the floor. Ruby looked back behind her to Weiss with a confused expression "Weiss..? Cuddles...? Why..?"

"Ruby no, we're going to leave the room and go to the cafeteria to eat dinner.. As for you two, when you're done, head over.." Weiss drags Ruby out of the room her hood. Ruby was desperately was trying to dig her slightly sharpened nails into the floor causing marks to be left as Weiss dragged her making claw marks

"Weiss! Cuddles! Nuuuuu! Help me Yang! Blakeeee!" Yang and Blake heard Ruby's voice getting distant before they turn and look at each other

"Wanna ditch them and sleep?" Yang asks while grinning and cuddling up to Blake more

"Mmm well I am tired.."

"Alright then! We're ditching those two in order to sleep! No real harm in that~!"

Blake chuckles before turning to face Yang and nuzzling into the crook of her neck taking in a bacon scent-... Wait what?

"Yang why do I smell bacon on you?"

Yang's grin widens and she whispers into Blake's hair" I ran into this girl named Nora and she had some bacon..And lets just say we had an awesome bacon showdown"

"What..?"

"Nothing~!"

* * *

(Kruz wanted to name the title 'rub some bacon on it' I can't xD anyone who gets that song reference high freaking five!) Weiss just really doesn't care at all anymore about stuff that should be surprising, I guess you could say ruby has maybe broken the heiress? REPAIRMAN WHY ISN'T WEISS ROBOT FIXED YET? Also.. I got the idea of yang petting blake and getting bit from a picture my friends on the internet, I just couldn't help but it! That was my attempt at bumblebee fluff...Weiss you secret big jealous gay baby! That's all I have to really say for this chapter have a great day or night guys 


	14. The Art of Shredding

Weiss dragged Ruby to the cafeteria and sat with team JNPR since they were the only people Weiss could really tolerate in a way beside her own team of course. Weiss and Ruby waited for the other teammates to join them while Ruby talked about the craziest things with Nora and Weiss chatting to Pyrrha about academics and stuff.

"Hey guys, look its team CRDL!" Nora shouts out before Ren rubs his face with a sigh, "Nora, please don't yell when everyone is sitting right in front of each other" Ruby spared a glance over to CRDL to see them pushing around a bunny faunus causing Ruby to frown

"Hey! What does he think he's doing to her-" Ruby tries to get up and go help the poor bunny faunus in need only for Weiss to hold her down, causing Ruby to look at Weiss in confusion of why she had stopped her twice in one day.

"Weiss what are you doing! He's hurting her.." Weiss couldn't help but stop Ruby from going over to Cardin since Weiss knew if Ruby had gone over there, he would only redirect his attention to Ruby and maybe do worse than he was doing to the bunny faunus, and if that happened, Weiss would only be able to watch, or do something and cause a massive commotion that the heiress to the Schnee dust corp. Was helping a faunus. Her father would be furious if he had found out that she had made friends with a faunus..

"Ruby think before you act you dolt!" Ruby stares at Weiss, who stares right back just as determined to win their intense staring contest of testing the other to make another move.

"Weiss, please let go.." Ruby tugs at her cloak with a feeble whimper causing Weiss to bite the inside of her cheek and look at her options. Weiss could let the stubborn wolf go try to beat Cardin with kindness and most likely fail, or, She could not let the wolf faunus go and having the possibility of making Ruby upset with Weiss's choice to ignore the other faunus in need, But sometimes a person's happiness needs to be set aside for the reassurance of one's safety.

But before Weiss could decide anything, Ruby had gotten her cloak free from Weiss's grip and dashed over to Cardin's team table, making everyone at Weiss's table watch in case of violence from Cardin, But Weiss was paralyzed. Something in her heart told her to move and to go and chase after the wolf faunus to stop her and bring her back.. Weiss clutched her hands in a fist under the table while trying to stay seated and watched like the others in case Cardin messed up

Weiss wanted to help Ruby, but still had an image to uphold. It truly did hurt Weiss to sit there paralyzed and to ignore the bad vibes that were happening as Ruby tapped Cardin's shoulder.. "Ruby walk away.." Weiss's fist balled up tighter as he slowly started to turn around "Ruby.." Weiss held her breath..

Ruby stopped behind Cardin and gently tapped his shoulder which had gotten his attention after a few more taps from the energetic wolf faunus. Cardin slowly turned and faced, but after staring at her for a minute he noticed the slightly smile on her face. "Hello there! I couldn't help but notice you were tugging at her ears, and I was wondering If you could try not to do that? I know how sensitive they are and it's probably hurting her really bad!" she shakes her head and leans over to wave at the other faunus who looks at her confusedly. "Bunny faunus safe.. Alright! Wonder if she would be willing to join my"

Cardin inspects Ruby more before finally spotting the pair of ears wiggling on her head as she excitedly tries to win him over with kindness "But if you were trying to pet her, you gotta do it more gently like.." an idea pops into Ruby's head

Ruby reaches a hand out and lightly pets Cardin's head with her tongue sticking out in concretion. Cardin looks up at Ruby confusedly before finally realizing what was happening and smacked Ruby's hand away hardly and sudden action causes Ruby to jump back in surprise. Ruby Rubs her hand while whimpering "Sorry! Was I rubbing too hard? I'm not use to petting others.. I'm used to being pet..." Ruby mumbles slightly embarrassed while fiddling with her fingers

Cardin looked at Ruby in disgust and amusement "So it's just another faunus huh?" Cardin lets go of the bunny faunus's ears in which she quickly backs away slightly while Cardin turns to Ruby. "What type of weirdo hybrid are you kid?" Dove steps behind Ruby and slightly steps on her tail making it seem like an accident which gets a yelp from Ruby

"Ow! Watch it back there buddy! That's my tail your stepping on!" Ruby huffs before turning back to Cardin with a smile "I'm not a weirdo! I'm pretty cool! Oh, I'm a wolf faunus!" she chirps happily while spinning around as if to prove something, but no one was really sure what.

Cardin slightly pushes Ruby back a bit when she spins a little too close to him and makes Ruby look at him confusedly "No need to sound so happy.. Gee..You're just a stupid low mutt, now leave before I decide to go further with my actions." he rudely waves her off before trying to turn back to the bunny faunus to bully her more, but that final comment causes something to slightly snap into gears in Ruby mind.

"**Hurt him.. He called you a mutt.."**Ruby's eyes dart around quickly as she tries to ignore the voice again. Ruby wanted to continue to win him over kindness since that was what her mother had taught her.

"_No..I-I can talk him out of messing with her..!" _the voice in Ruby's head gave her the intense desires to just act out on these new emotions? What were they? She didn't know anymore, but it was almost impossible to ignore now with the days getting shorter from her becoming of age.

"**Tear them up to shred... They had pushed you.. Fight! Show them just how much of an animal they think you are!"** the voice growled out in rage. Ruby started to find sense in what the voice was telling her.. After the Voice let out a loud, mighty howl that had said many things to her, but the one that was the loudest was..."**Kill him**" Ruby's resolve finally cracked as she felt the strong beast overpower her and corner her.

"Leave her alone..." Ruby growls out dangerously quiet while her eyes slowly shut. Cardin heard Ruby tell him to leave the bunny faunus alone and turned to face Ruby with a smirk.

"Oh, you want me to leave the bunny alone? Is the little wolf jealous and want attention too?" Cardin grabs Ruby's collar which rips off the rosary and caused it to fall to the ground and bounce around on it's four sides. Ruby listened closely to each clink the rosary made while staying motionless in Cardin's advances, he slowly raised the young faunus into the air before shaking her a bit."And what exactly the little wolf going to do about it? It's 1 vs 4 little one, I think its time I taugh-" before he could continue the rosary finally settled and Ruby's resolves break fully. Ruby's eyes snap wide-open and the once playful gray eyes were devoid of any emotion besides one..In Ruby's eyes showed that of a wild beast in the wild hunting for it's prey..And Cardin was Ruby's prey.

Ruby's eyes sharply glanced over to the hands that held her up and she gripped his hands in her own before giving it a bone crushing squeezing, which had broken his hand slightly. "Let...Go" she growled deeply

Ruby swiftly and easily brought her leg up and kneeded Cardin's stomach hardly which sent him tumbling backwards. Cardin laid there on the ground in pain while holding his broken hand. Ruby began to walk over to him only to have the other three members try and stop her. "**They are trying to cage you! Break loose! Go wild! Teach these low life's who is the true alpha here!" **

"**Give them our pain..Hurt..Misery!" **the voice chanted over and over while Ruby had fought the other members leaving them hurt but only that,Cardin was her main concern, not these low life's.. Ruby felt cornered by her own mind, what kind of sick torment was this? And if she had to be honest, some part of her was thrilled by this, was it wrong? Or was it right? Ruby had saw everything that was happening, but could do nothing to stop herself..It was as if natural to her.. Ruby looked around at the other students who were staring at her not moving a muscle. They all had a few emotions mixed on their faces, but Ruby couldn't tell what they were at the moment.

when Ruby was nearing Cardin she slowly pulled out Crescent Rose "_Wait please..I don't want this..Someone help.." _Ruby felt tears building up in her eyes while keeping the animistic glare and raised her arms to swing her blade down only to-

"Ruby!" Someone had called out to her.. But who was it again? Who had just called out to her? Ruby slowly turned to see a girl with white-hair and faceless features, it should have scared Ruby to see this, but she felt safe around the strange person.. "_Please help"_ Ruby called weakly out to whoever the figure was, but who was _she_ even again? The thought repeated itself over and over in Ruby's head while the answer rested on the tip of her tongue

"_Mama?" _half of Ruby called out since her mother's cloak color was white, but something in her knew that wasn't exactly who this person was and what they needed from her..

"Ruby, put the weapon down.." the white figure slowly approached her and caused Ruby to slightly back away in fear. The strange figure stopped only for a minute when noticing Ruby's tears slightly streaming down her face and the deadly set of eyes before gently lowering her tone more. "Ruby calm down.. I'm not going to hurt you, Ok? Just put the scythe down.. People are staring" Ruby slowly and reluctantly lowers her weapon to her side

the figure once again began to approach Ruby before wrapping her in a gentle hug. The figure's embrace brought back a small part of her old self who chokes out a name that sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it.."W-Wei..Weiss?" Ruby's high-pitched voice slightly returns "Weis..Weiss?" Ruby drops Crescent Rose while finding comfort in the name "Weiss.. Weiss.." Ruby tilts her head at the girl while opening and closing her mouth as if trying to say words, but they came out as growls and whimpers.

When Ruby tried to speak, it hurt her throat.. It as if someone had poured acid down her throat while making her stay awake the entire time.. Ruby was in so much pain, but couldn't move a muscle anymore.. "_Why? Why is this so painful..?" R_uby questioned, but got hadn't received answers, but what she had got was this strange girl in front of her had started to make feel Ruby feel as if she wasn't cornered anymore nor the need to defend herself.. She felt safe and as if she could fall asleep right there..

"Yes Ruby, I'm here.." Weiss rubs Ruby's back while Ruby stays standing motionless and repeating Weiss's name sounding sadder each time. Her ears perk up as she heard faint sniffling that was so quiet, no one would have notice if not close enough. "I'm sorry Ruby.. I should have held you back tighter" Ruby's haze state finally snaps and the once empty gray eyes slowly clear and return to normal. Ruby looks down at Weiss then around the room to everyone staring at her in shock.

"..." Ruby lowers her ears and Weiss takes notice of this before turning around and hissing out in a cold tone to the other students to mind their own business before leading Ruby out the cafeteria and out to the cliff where they both sat down next to each other...Silence... Not a sound was made between the two girls before Ruby couldn't take it anymore "I-I'm sorry Weiss, I-I don't know what happened..."

Weiss says nothing and simply leans over and hugs Ruby tightly trying to comfort both Ruby and herself "It's fine Ruby.. He was messing with you first.. I should have come and got you, but I stayed seated until it went too far.." Ruby looked at Weiss with her ears lowered shamefully

"Weiss this isn't your fault..." everything goes quiet again as both girls relax in each other's comforting embrace "Am I a freak Weiss?"

"No Ruby.. No you're not" Ruby sniffles a few times before pulling back and falling back on the grass with her arms spread out. Ruby stared up into the abyss of endless stars sadly..

"You know, my mother said the same thing.. She also used to say I had the cutest little wolf ears.." Weiss looks over to Ruby quietly before looking up to the sky with her.

"Well I think your mother was a very wise woman..They are cute.." Ruby smiles up to Weiss before pulling her back down to the grass with her. The two girls laid facing each other "You know we should really get back to the dorms Ruby.. It is getting kind of chilly"

Ruby snorts before pouting, but before Ruby could complain Weiss speaks up again.

"But before that..About the freak comment, the reason I said no, Its pretty simple.." Weiss heard Ruby huff in confusion before she continued, "You aren't a freak Ruby. You're a talented hyperactive wolf faunus that has a weird obsession with weapons and a strong love for cookies.. You're simply Ruby Rose..Leader of team RWBY" Ruby gasped at the comment before giggling "You're clumsy, and think way too fast to see the small stuff, But under all that.. You're sweet, kind, and caring.. Ruby If I ever hear you call yourself a freak, I will push you off this cliff, do you understand me?" Ruby had started tearing up at some point during Weiss's listing

Ruby giggles and nod as the tears of happiness fall down her face and to the grass below her. "Weiss you're so freaking cheesy.." she sniffles while curling up slightly to hide her embarrassed face

"Maybe I am.." Weiss smirks slightly

Ruby peaks out from her hands to see Weiss smirking at her "W-Weiss why are you smirking like that.."

"Oh no reason.."

"Ok... Princess.."

"If you start the princess comments, I might just have to push you off the cliff right now Ruby.." Weiss grumbles

"..."

"..."

"Princ-"

"That's it!" Weiss hits Ruby and sits up before pushing off the ground and walking off back to the dorm only to hear giggles and the sound of footsteps following her.

"I'm sorry Weiss~... "

"Dolt..Just come on, I'm tired.."

"Ok...Princess"

Weiss groans and Ruby giggles

* * *

(Future Pure was here- Checked version 101) Guys...No one likes Cardin, that is the main message of this chapter. Ball kicking time. 


	15. A Moment Forever

The next day Yang and Blake had awoken only to have found out what had gone down last night while they were in the dorms, Yang was quite angry for Cardin picking on her little sister for something that Ruby couldn't help, but then Yang had heard how Ruby reacted and quickly grabbed her sister and pulled her out the room for a 'sister chat.'

"So Ruby attacked Cardin's team in front of everyone, _and _tried to raise her weapon against him until you had interfered? Am I getting this right Weiss? Or better yet, are we speaking about the same Ruby..?" Weiss growled at the cat faunus before nodding and trying to resume filing her nails on her bottom bunk, but the truth was Weiss was still shaken up by last night's events! Many thoughts and explanations were running through her head in a minute, but none of them fully justified why Ruby had done it!

"_She looked so pained and confused..The way she had reacted so viciously... It was truly terrifying, even if you were just watching from the sidelines." W_eiss would have been frozen in place like the other students if it wasn't for the reluctance Ruby had shown, but it was barely noticeable since it was hidden away by a face of a true wolf in the ready to kill it's prey. If someone had looked at Ruby while she was in that state they would have guessed Ruby was doing this on her own out of petty anger towards discrimination, but in Weiss's eyes, she had seen a confused girl trapped in the body of a beast acting on natural instincts.

Weiss knew something was up, but couldn't fully put her finger on it which caused the heiress great distress. Blake glanced over to Weiss and noticed she was mindlessly filing her nails while not fully paying attention and could only assume what she was going through her head since, she had been slightly through the same thing which hadn't ended well.

"Weiss?" Blake calls out which gets the heiress's attention almost instantly.

"What is it Blake? I'm busy." she curtly replies while not even looking up to talk to the cat faunus which her father would be disappointed in her rudeness, but Weiss had no time to dilly-dally with Blake.

"Busy with what? Filing off all your nails? Sounds fun."Blake dryly replies and Weiss scoffs indignantly at Blake. "Anyway Weiss, you look out of it..Is it about Ruby?" Blake notices the slight tense in the heiress before she quickly gets rib it from her body and glances over to Blake

"What is there to talk with about Ruby?" she hisses out "I don't see how it concerns you flith..cat-" Weiss pauses at the old habit of blurting out insults when feeling annoyed "I..Blake.."

Blake cringed slightly at the change in the heiress's mood, but Blake quickly dismisses it as Weiss was probably dealing with a lot of stress lately. "It's fine, you've probably got a lot on your mind." Weiss merely nods while lowering the file and then looked back to the Blake nervously, but Blake nearly missed the nervous look on Weiss's face since the heiress only showed it for a second before returning to a neutral expression.

Weiss takes a few deep breaths before exhaling shakily before rolling a hand for Blake to continue their guess and answer game "I'm guessing you actually do want to get some stuff off your chest?".

Weiss looks at the door making sure it was locked before continuing "Blake, when Ruby was acting as she was, it looked slightly reluctant.. I don't know, maybe I was imagining things, but she looked as if she was in pain? And, it reminded me of something I've seen before..In the mirrors.." Weiss slowly explains, but as the reason she knew that expression, was because growing up Weiss had learned to put a fake facade along with emotions. Some called her heart impenetrable, but it's just they never truly cared to look a closer at things.

Ruby had the same look that she had all those years and it made Weiss see a little of herself in Ruby which sent icy daggers into her heart, Was that how Weiss looked? It was so desperate and pitiful, but Weiss couldn't help but feel bad for Ruby.. Whatever was up was really effecting her and not in the good way.

"Ruby didn't look happy with what she was doing! I don't know much about faunus but.. If you ask me.. Ruby reminded me more of animal than human at that moment.." Weiss pauses when she realized how racist that had sounded and quickly stuttered out "I-I'm not trying to say that as an insult either" she stumbles over her words before looking at Blake who was nodding "It hurts to see her like that.." Weiss goes quiet

"Aah.. Well There's not much I can remember on behavior on wolf faunus in the section of aggression.. But I do have to say wolf faunus are much more difficult to understand than most faunus Weiss, there's no telling what was going through Ruby's mind when she started to attack Cardin's team, but I would suggest you don't hold that over her head.. Being a faunus has its up and downs and some of the downs are we pick up a few of our ancestor's traits.. The cat faunus's are..well" Blake coughs "Embarrassingly annoying"

Weiss raises a brow at Blake"OK.. So what traits do the wolf faunus pick up?"

"Weiss.. I don't know all about wolf faunus since no one really bothered to mention them.. they're a rare type of faunus and no one can find the reason as to why the wolf race has always been so low.." Weiss eyes Blake to see if she was lying or not telling her the full truth "also Weiss, stop staring at me like _your_ eyes are going to freeze me at any moment".

Weiss grumbles before looking away and towards the floor. Blake waits for Weiss patently to continue since she probably still had more to say, "I'm guessing that's not all that has as you in such a frantic mood..?" Weiss bites her lip and nods again, but this time not looking at Blake or anywhere exactly. "Alright.. Go ahead then".

"Blake, how is it suppose feel to have a friend..? A-Are you suppose to think your friends are c-cute in a way..?".

Blake eyes Weiss not sure who the heiress was talking about.. "It depends.."..

"Oh.." the heiress's voice grows to quiet mumbles and grunts, but that was a sign that Weiss was starting to fume.

"Hmm?"

and Weiss was growing agitated with the trouble of wording how she has been feeling as of lately towards Ruby! Weiss started to blurt out stuff in anger which made it feel easier for Weiss to insult and compliment the young wolf faunus. "ugh! It's just that dolt has been driving me crazy lately! When she holds my hand or hugs me I can feel my body heating up! It's as if someone threw me in a warm room and left for an hours on end! I..I've never had a friend and all these new feeling that are popping up with it are making me so frustrated!" the heiress's outburst causes Blake to wince and try to calm the now standing girl who stomped her foot down and clutched her fist tight

"She's such a cute dolt! And, those stupidly cute ears that perk up when she's excited! Don't even get me started on those..Those weird yet alluring gray eyes! And..And!" Blake sighs and gives up on calming her down, but begins to have a clue of what was happening. She wasn't quite sure if she was right, but just in case..

"Do you like her?" that caused the heiress to stop in the middle of her tantrum and slowly turn to Blake with a look of confusion and disbelief, but also with a bright red blush on her face.

"What? O-Of course I do! Otherwise, I wouldn't be _having_ these problems!" she seethes,

"No..Not that kind of liking Weiss.. I mean.." Blake tries to think of her words carefully"As in you want to _be_ with Ruby and have a chance with her" Blake's face scrunches up at this conversation since she felt like she was talking to a five year old about the bee and flowers, or in this case.. the flower and flower?

"What?! O-Of course I don't like her like that! She's a girl you idiot! And, if you don't know, you need a boy in the relationship! Not girl and girl!" Weiss crosses her arms and turning her head to hide the blush. Weiss didn't know what other choices she had beside a man, her father had told her that she would be married to a man as soon as she turned the legal age. Weiss was expected to fall in love with a man, but.. Would it really be bad to love another girl?

"Then you wouldn't mind if Ruby and I dated..?" this got a twitch from the heiress and Blake could just feel the room's tempter drop below freezing "Not that I would! Ruby's cute and all but.." Blake slows her sentence down as she feels the dark cold aura growing even more around Weiss whether she was doing it unconsciously or not it freaked Blake out enough to back off the topic

"anyway! Weiss are you trying to find out how you feel or freeze us up into preservative" Blake rubs her arms while shivering "because if you do both then two thing will go down.. 1..I will install a heater in here which might just melt you, and 2, leave you to wonder of your 'friendly'" Blake says the word friendly in sarcasm "feelings to Ruby, but I'll ask a few questions and leave to go look for Yang."

"OK.." the heiress replies slowly after calming down slightly.

"Do you think Ruby beautiful or adorable?" Weiss grunts, but replies honestly.

"Both... But that doesn't prove anything, I simply admire her simple style."

"OK. Do you feel warm and fuzzy when she's around you..?"  
Weiss looks a Blake before slowly nodding "Yes.." she whispers, but Blake heard her anyway.

"Is she someone you would willingly spend a lot of time with?"

"Yes, but we'r-"

"Do you miss her now?",

"Yes, but I've gro-"

"Have you ever liked a guy?"

"No, but I could lat-"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I..Its hot in her-"

"Weiss you just basically froze our room.. There's no way it will warm up till a few hours"

"Maybe I just don't feel too good!" Weiss huffs stubbornly

"Why are you so concerned with Ruby?"

"we're p-partn-"

"you and I are teammates and you never show _this_ much concern for me _or_ Yang.. Just Ruby"

"J-Just shut up!"

"Whys the sun yellow?"

"W-What does that hav-"

Blake again cuts her off with speed which was angering Weiss at how fast she was going with these questions before she could explain her answers!

"Do you like Ruby more romantically weiss?"

"Yes-... I mean! No! I mean! Just as a-" Weiss stuttered, but knew that Blake gave a small pause to allow Weiss to answer yet she had still said..'yes'? while the heart answered more truthfully than the brain Weiss could help, but feel at war with her emotions! Did she really like Ruby in that way even though they were nothing alike yet similar? Yet Ruby was a faunus and Weiss was a heiress.. But at the end of the day, they both still were humans just with small differences? Would they even work out _if_ Weiss even did like Ruby in that way! Weiss thought it was impossible for such love to exist in the world of today.

Weiss would have continued to be lost in thought if not for the sound of the bed creaking in front of her and the cat faunus picking up her bag before heading towards the door. "Then that is all _I _need to know, but now the rest is up to you to sort out weiss, I can't help you if you don't know what you want. I'm going to look for Yang alright?" the heiress nods silently and just before Blake closes the door she hears Weiss

"You stupid sly cat..Thank you for the chat though.." Blake smiles and closes the door before walking off down the halls

Weiss picks up Myrtenaster and spares one small glance over to Ruby's messy bed sheets and pillows and smiled as a picture of a smiling Ruby sitting on the bunk with her legs dangling while looking at Weiss.. Blake had shown Weiss a slightly different view of Ruby which she had thought was never even and option, but just maybe..maybe it was. Weiss wanted to learn about herself.. The _real_ Weiss, the girl who gets to live how she seem fit instead of being a 'Schnee'.. A place where she was just Weiss. And, that thought alone made Weiss happy, and that's all Weiss ever truly desired along with freedom and to be loved.

* * *

**Ruby and Yang**

* * *

"Sis.. If this happens again we're going to have to contact uncle Qrow OK?" Yang gently hugs her sister.

"I know Yang... But I'm fine right now.. It will not happen again, and if it does, I'll take it upon myself to deal with it and message uncle Qrow, but until then Yang please don't tell anyone here of what's going on with me.." Yang hesitantly nods, but raises one finger.

"OK under one condition though. When you feel like your losing senses to your instincts you come to me OK?" Ruby trails her shoe in circles with her hands behind her back and gave Yang a small nod,

"I promise Yang.." the blond gently pets Ruby's head in a relaxing motion which causes the wolf faunus to melt in Yang's hold

"I'm sorry you have to experience this sis I wish there was more I could do to help you..

"It's not your fault Yang.. You're doing everything in your power to help me and I'm really thankful for such a great big sis watching out for me.."

Yang smiles and ruffles Ruby's hair slightly "Anything for my darling little puppy".

Yang gets a jab to the side quick she merely chuckles "Weak punch pu-" another jab causes Yang to yelp "ow! OK, I stand corrected!" Yang and Ruby share a laugh.

"Way to ruin the serious moments sis!" Ruby nuzzles into her sister before pulling away and smiling,

"Someone's gotta do it!" Yang grins.

* * *

(Future Pure was here- Checked version 101) (Listened to Christmas music while writing this chapter xD) Well.. It's mentioned earlier Yang know's about wolf faunus since Summer raised her too when Ruby and her were home.. ALSO! Weiss's gay eyes have finally been open slightly but they are still reluctantly open! May true awkwardness begin and oh my god xD just image Velvet picking up the trait of hopping slightly to her step when she gets excited or nervous! WE MUST HAVE MORE RUBY FAUNUS INTERACTIONS! And what happens If Ruby gets jealous in this state? -Holds a baby jealous Ruby up over a cliff- Do I get a heck yea for some jealous wolves..Or an awww yeah for some jealous Weiss babies! -throws both babies off the cliff and walks off- Anyway! Have a great day or night guys! 


	16. The Struggle Within

The next two days had past since the incident and Ruby had returned to her normal happy personality, but Ruby had noticed Weiss starting to act..'_differently' _than before the incident in the cafeteria, but whatever it was Ruby hated it! When she tried to hug Weiss, she would be stopped, and when Ruby had gotten closer than arm's-length, Weiss would scoot away looking as red as Ruby's cape..Was she scared of Ruby now? The thought of Weiss being too scared to be friends with Ruby made her sad and want to find out what's up more now!

but that wasn't all Ruby noticed going on with Weiss. Weiss would cast more unnecessary glances to the wolf faunus causing her to freeze and stop moving as if a deer in headlights, Ruby quietly chuckles at that thought. "_a_ _deer!" she_ rolls her pencil back and forth on the desk before a paper ball hits her on the back of her head causing her to glance around confused of whom had just thrown a paper ball at her."huh..?"

Ruby opened the paper ball before staring at it, but the whole paper reeked of cat, did Blake rub herself all against her paper as some territorial act or does she just really like paper? Ruby mused, but giggled at the thought of the cat faunus nuzzling against all her stuff before she picks up her pencil again.

"Are you OK Ruby?"

"Oh yeah! I'm fine.."

"Ruby, you do know you might say one thing, but your body is kind of... Saying another.."

Ruby sighed and pulled up her hood to cover her faunus features and the sudden action caused Weiss glance over confused as to why Ruby just pulled up her hood in the middle of class, but when gray eyes meet sky blue ones, they stared at each other for a minute before the heiress quickly glanced away and muttered the word dolt angrily.. Ruby frowns before turning her attention back to the paper that had once again had been tossed over.

"?" Was all that was written and Ruby decided to see if Blake knew anything and wrote out what she wanted

"Is it just me or is Weiss..I don't know, getting a little distant from me Blake? Do you think it's because of what I did that night?" Ruby tosses the paper back over to the cat faunus and watches her closely, she notices Blake writing something before stopping and erasing it.

"Ruby I'm sure Weiss just has a lot on her mind, but just give her some time OK?"

Ruby huffs at this, give Weiss time? Give her time for what! Ruby had been giving Weiss all the space she needed, but the more Ruby gave the more Weiss took! Weiss was playing a game with Ruby, every time Ruby took one step forward, Weiss would take two back.. And, if Ruby took two steps Weiss would only take four steps. Was Ruby missing something here? Did Weiss hate her again? Ruby didn't know anymore, so much had happened in the past days, but she could say something for certain.

Ruby did not like the feeling of being ignored and avoided. Ruby had spent a lot of her time in the forests when her mother died running around to the places they had gone together in hope that her mother would be there waiting for her with that warm, comforting smile that she always had.. But when she made it to the place, Summer was not there, but Weiss was still here though! Why would she want to avoid Ruby? Nothing made any sense and the faunus was tired of being confused, Ruby wanted answers..

"OK, Blake.. Thanks for helping me calm down slightly" Ruby lies,

"Anytime" Ruby glances over to Blake, who had been staring at her concernedly and offers a small smile to help the lie. Ruby places her pencil back down and goes back to swatting it slightly back and forth simply watching it roll with bored dulling eyes.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR all sat at a table talking less wildly than normal, but still normally. Yang had earlier explained only a little of what was going on with Ruby, but not the full truth either. It was not Yang's position to tell Ruby's business to others, If Ruby wanted to tell her friends she would, but Yang would tell them that Ruby had some issues going on at the moment and not to worry too much.

Yang and Nora were trying to see who could fit the most spoons on their face while Weiss had made Blake sit between the wolf faunus and herself.. Blake sighed at Weiss's childish antics to avoid Ruby, but she also noticed how Ruby's cheeks were puffed out, but not from eating. Ruby was getting angry with herself for wanting to spend more time with Weiss, but in this case.. They both were in the wrong

One of them needed to speak up and stop being hardheaded to tell the other their thoughts, but no one can truly understand the situation or make assumptions without being on the same level as the other person.. Ruby and Weiss were on totally different thinking levels! Blake was growing annoyed with their slowness, but said nothing since this wasn't her battle, it was for Ruby and Weiss to figure out on their own and grow as people.

Suddenly the door to the cafeteria slammed open and two boys ran in before glancing around, the boy with light-blonde hair yelled out. "Anyone here named Blake?!" the other boy with light blue hair slightly smacked his friend in the back of his head before whispering something and pointing over to team JNPR and RWBY's way.

The monkey faunus's tail twitched around before he began to run over to their table with the blue haired boy following close behind"Hey Blake! Long time no see, huh!" the faunus boy says to Blake while Nora and Yang watched him with bored eyes before going back to their spoon contest, but Yang still listened to their conversation.

"Sun? What on earth are you doing on school grounds.. During school hours..?" Blake questioned slowly before setting the book down and turning her full attention to Sun instead of the quarrel Weiss and Ruby had going on.

"Oh. Well, you see, I was.. Getting shown around the school by what's her face... Professor Goodwitch? But you see, I dragged Nep here off to see if I could find you! Since you've left for Beacon it was getting really boring back at the house with ma, which by the way, she said 'hi' and you should stop by sometime again!" Sun chuckles and Blake's face drops.

"You ditched Professor Good Witch?! Do you know what will happen if she finds you?!" Sun's laughter grows more while Yang and team JNPR stops what they were doing and looked at the two boys as if they were crazy.

"Like hell if I'll let her catch me! You remember all those guards that had to chase me last year at the festival!" this gets a small laugh from Blake.

"How would I ever forget Sun?" while Sun and Blake chatted about the past, Neptune had strayed over to where Weiss was and gently tapped her shoulder with a fingerless glove. Weiss slowly turned her attention from her plate and to the blue haired boy

"Hello.." Weiss curtly replies while Neptune flashes one of his smiles that usually helps him talk to the girls he had tried to flirt.

"Well hello there snow angel, I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous you are.. But also, I didn't think it was possible for angels to escape heaven, looks like I was wrong. How's your day has been treating ya?" Weiss twitches at the snow angel comment and clutches her fist tightly in annoyance under the table, but offers a fake smile to Neptune when she notices Ruby watching Neptune with those slightly darker glares which made Weiss feel like she wanted to talk to Neptune more.. Ruby was adorable, but Weiss couldn't have liked her! It was too crazy to even imagine yet.. Sometimes she did just that! No.. Weiss just wanted to have a conversation with the not bad looking man in front of her.

"It's doing fine, thank you very much for asking." Neptune grins and decides to go further with his actions since Weiss seemed to be liking him so far. Neptune gently grabbed Weiss's hand and pull it over to him before making eye contact and kissing it. Weiss thought of Ruby doing it which caused her to blush and grit her teeth.. There was nothing there, but repulse? It didn't feel right to Weiss, but she was going to force herself to give it a chance.."_I have to feel something towards him.. I don't like that dolt! Blake is wrong, she must have miscalculated things_"

"That's great, but you know would make a great day end in the best way possible?" Weiss gives him a curious look in which he grins to,

"And what might that be Neptune..?"

"Going on a date with me later.." Weiss doesn't notice the wolf faunus glaring darkly at Neptune or how she had started to dig her nails into the table, but when Ruby noticed how she was acting hostile towards someone who was showing interest in Weiss she pulled her hood up embarrassed by the way she was acting.. Why did it anger her to see someone flirt with Weiss? Maybe she was scared Neptune would hurt Weiss and make matters worse between the two girls than they already were.. Or maybe she was scared Neptune was trying to steal Weiss away from her..

Neptune seemed like a nice guy so if she started to like him there wouldn't be a problem! She could go back to seeing Ruby as before.. But was there ever even a before? Some part of Weiss asked.. "_Of course there was.._"

"I would love to join you later Mr. Vasillias" This caused Neptune to blush and rub the back of his neck before asking Weiss if she would call him just Neptune instead of his last name "You can drop by our dorms to pick me up around.. 5 OK?" Neptune nods, but before he can speak Glynda burst in the door, startling half of the students before calling out in an angry tone.

"Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias!" Sun and Neptune turn to the woman approaching them and tries to run away only for Glynda to quickly pull out her riding crop and gave it a quick wrist flick and slammed a table down in their front pathway

"Well, they are goners! Who wants to go and play some board games~! I'll teach you why they call me the great yangle! Dragon! " Yang says to team JNPR and her own team before getting up leading them to the library since they had 30 minutes left until their next classes, but when Weiss was turning to leave, she felt a small tug at her sleeve and turned to see Ruby with her hood up and eyes not looking directly at her in fear Weiss would turn away.

"Weiss.. Why did you agree to.. Our.. Did you forget that you promised to help me study later..?" Weiss didn't hear the slight sadness to Ruby's tone and wiggles her sleeve free from Ruby which gets a shocked react from her, but she quickly covers it up with a weak smile.

"Ruby I have a life too, I'm not always going to be there to help you when you want me to." Ruby shuffles, but nods.

"Ah... OK, well, I hope you have a good time with Neptune later.. Maybe we can study together another time..?" Weiss nods before walking off to catch up with Yang and the other, but leaving Ruby alone.

"**He is in our territory and he dares to try and steal our fema-**" Ruby chuckles at the voice

"_Weiss is free to do what she wants. If she wants to spend time with Neptune then, so be it! You're just so funny!_"

"**Lies.. You're angry**"

"_Why on all that is delicious do you think I'm angry? Why do you care when you want to tear everything up!_"

"**I am you. Trust me and no one else.**"

"_You are not me_"

"**I am**"

"_You aren't making full sentences! Fine! Have it your way you stubborn voice!_" Ruby heard a growl and Ruby growls right back at it daring it to say another thing

"**I am not fool here.. Fool is you**"

"_Great, now you insult me? But then aren't you insulting yourself also?_"

"**Speak much better and longer as the days pass..**"

"_Great.. I was really starting to feel lonely with 'my' head being empty with just thoughts as of lately.. Really great.._" Ruby huffs before running after her group of friends. This was going to be a long 3 days till her birthday.. And Ruby knew this was only just the start..

* * *

(Future Pure was freaking HERE MAN- Checked version 101) another future Pure change of text because I swear, what happened down here is wildness anyway, let's just say Neptune...Screw the hell off ;w;... This be the land of White roses! Have a great day or night guys! 


	17. Stray Heart

Ruby sat crisscross on her bunk watching as Weiss got ready for her date in an hour, but Ruby was staring at Weiss with sharp eyes, which sent slightly exciting shivers down Weiss's spine. Ruby had been staring at Weiss while her tail swayed back and forth through the messy sea of sheets and her ears had sat perked up high twitching at any little movements or noises.

"Hey Weiss..?" Ruby's voice squeaks out slightly while taking in the view of all Weiss's perfections and imperfections.. The crooked scar on Weiss's eye as also strangely seemed pretty to Ruby.

"Hmm?" Weiss pulls her hair out of its side ponytail before letting the waist long white tresses fall and drape down her back making her look even more stunning. Ruby felt more frustrated at the fact, Weiss wasn't just getting this fancied up to go out to just show off herself, but she was going to impress someone and Weiss had never done anything like this for Ruby, but then again they never did anything besides study, which Ruby didn't mind as long as she got to spend time with the heiress.

"Do.. You know when you will be back?" she mumbles and Weiss fixes her dress,

"Hmm.. Well, I don't want to stay out late, so maybe until 7.. Why?" the question causes Ruby to wince slightly since Ruby had just been mindlessly asking Weiss questions and didn't have a reason.

"**This is pathetic. We are better than this..**"

Ruby ignores the voice and continues "A-Ah, well I was just curious, do you know where Neptune is taking you..?" Weiss shakes her head before turning to face Ruby and she sluggishly walks over to her before standing on her tiptoes and grabbing Ruby's shirt, pulling Ruby down to flick her forehead"You dolt! Have you never been on a date or heard of what they are?" Weiss freezes when she heard the faunus's breath hitch and how Ruby's gray eyes were wide.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby gulps and mutters out while Weiss finally feels Ruby's ragged breathing on her face and blushes brightly before pushing Ruby away and backing away to fix her dress slightly. Ruby tries to regain her cool "N-No! I haven't been on a date!" Weiss scoffs before the sound of the dorm's room door rattles slightly from the knocking.. Ruby didn't even have to guess who it was which caused her ears to falter in sadness.

"Ah Neptune must be here, Well Ruby I'll see you later tell Blake and Yang I'll be back later alright you dolt? And, try not to break something or do anything stupid" Ruby bites back a growl that was threatening to come out, as Weiss opens the door and greets Neptune.

"**Stop her..**" the voice comes out as low, but still has a strong feel and quick causes Ruby to slowly get up as the door starts to shut "**Hurry before it is too late fool!**" Ruby was mindlessly moving when suddenly the bed ended and Ruby had fallen to the floor hardly and landed on her rump and tail which caused Ruby to grunt and accidentally bite her lip with her canine teeth. When that happened, it cut it open and caused bleeding. "What the! Ack!" Ruby rolls around the floor in pain before the door opens again and in the middle of the door was Yang and Blake "Oh hi guys! Weiss is out right now.."

"Ruby why are you on the floor..?" Yang slowly asked,

"Ah.. Um.. I saw a bug in my bed..?"

"Ooh.. OK.. Well, let's fix your lip.." Blake says while Yang nods.

* * *

**Weiss and Neptune **

* * *

Weiss and Neptune had gotten off the airship and walked into Vale with Weiss's arm locked with Neptune as he escorted them towards the restaurant he had reservations for that evening. Weiss couldn't stop thinking back to the time when she and Ruby had came here and the time at the park, she let out a quiet giggle which got Neptune's attention.

"What's so funny?" He looked down at the girl on his arm while she coughed a few times at being caught giggling.

"N-Nothing I just remembered something that was funny, don't worry." Weiss forced herself to do an unweissly as to rubbing his arm Reassuringly which Neptune raised a brow, but didn't question further.

"Alright, we're here. I got us reservations for one of the nicer backrooms in case we wanted some privacy" Neptune grins at his smart plan to try and advance a little more on Weiss later tonight.

"Well, that was very considerate Neptune" they both walk up to the man who was in the front who quietly searched for the reservations and lead Weiss and Neptune to the back where they had gotten seated and started small talk while looking at their menus.

"Ah, it's really a nice thing that I had gotten money from my parents finally so I could pay for something like this and eat with a pretty little snow angel".

Weiss glares at him for the 'little' comment, but she was also trying her hardest to ignore the want to go home and be studying, like Weiss had promised Ruby, but Weiss had to do this.. She couldn't like Ruby in that way, as an heiress that wasn't an option..

"Mhm" Was all Weiss had said before going back to look for what she wanted, and when she had found what she wanted, she called over the waiter and told him her order while Neptune ordered something more in portion

"How do you plan to eat all of what you had just ordered Neptune..?" he looks at Weiss with a grin before patting his stomach

"A man has a large appetite, what can I say?" Weiss quietly scoffs at that reason,

"I see.. So Neptune why are you and Sun joining beacon?"

"Oh well you see Sun kind of just forced me to come.. Something about 'I can't be in a school without my best bro! That will make me just lame and you lame' if I recall correctly, but I also do like helping people in need"

Weiss smiles at the honest reply and Neptune smiles, but there was still nothing there.. Which caused Weiss to start pushing hard on making herself try to see him a romantic way.. Weiss saw Neptune as a friend, but she couldn't imagine herself in his arms as she was trying to force many ideas of him holding her but they all just made her sick.

As the waiter came back they ate their meals while keeping their friendly small conversations going.

* * *

**After they ate and started to head back to Beacon's dorms**

* * *

Neptune and Weiss were linking arms again and when they started walking closer to team RWBY's dorms Neptune spoke up, "I had fun tonight Weiss, I really did.. We should do this again..?" he slows his sentence hoping Weiss would answer

Weiss merely nodded slightly, but reluctantly "I agree.. I had a.." Weiss pauses to think back on their night "I had.. An OK, time tonight so maybe we can do this again some other time Neptune" Neptune suddenly came to a stop as they were kind of close to team RWBY's room and turned to look at Weiss while she looked up at him questioningly

"Well, since you had fun tonight.. And it was a date.. Do you think I could have a Goodnight kiss..?" Weiss's eyes snap open as she looks up at Neptune "I..I do not like ruby" Weiss repeated those phrases while shyly nodding her head and Neptune gently places a hand on Weiss's cheek and pulls her over before a red blur shot over and tackled him to the ground

Above the blue haired boy who was being pinned hard to the ground where he couldn't move "You.." Ruby growls out quietly "First kisses are not allowed on the first date, Do not touch Weiss.. Do you understand?" she snarled before slowly getting off him when she was sure her message got across to the boy and shook her head a few times

"Ruby?" Weiss stood where she was confused as of what just had happened... Suddenly it all clicked into place and Weiss realizes Ruby just had tackled her date to the ground and said something, but she didn't hear it "What on the earth do you think you are doing Ruby Rose!" Weiss stomps over to the faunus before raising a finger to scold her. "You could have just hurt Neptune!"

* * *

**A Few minutes ago**

* * *

Ruby and Blake were walking out the dorm to go to the library to return some book before it closed when Ruby suddenly picked up a familiar scent and stopped before sniffing around causing Blake to raise a brow "You OK Ruby..?"

Ruby nods quickly "Weiss is back in the dorms~!" Ruby squeals before running off, leaving the faunus who quickly chases after the faunus.

"Ruby wait they migh-"

Ruby turned the corner seeing Neptune and Weiss standing facing each other with Neptune hand on Weiss's cheek..

"Ruby, what's wr-" Blake stops the scene before her and hisses and tries to drag the faunus away only to feel the other faunus resisting from moving.

"**Move... Stop him..**" this time instead of hesitating Ruby acted out, but kept her control on what she was doing and dashed for Neptune

"**Eye on the target!**" the voice growled into her ears loudly while trying to get control of her hands and to tear him to shreds, but Ruby had controlled the desire this time.. She wasn't a freak, Weiss had said so.. So Ruby would trust Weiss's words.. Ruby would simply warn him not to touch Weiss on one measly date since she had asked Blake about Sun's friend and had heard Neptune dated many girls, and Weiss would not be just one of those girls he hurt, Ruby would make sure of that.

* * *

**Back to presents **

* * *

Ruby chuckled nervously and giggled innocently. "Sorry Weiss, I just got so excited that you were back I accidentally tackled Neptune instead of you! Silly me!" Ruby sticks out her tongue and looks over to Neptune "Isn't that that right Neptune~!" She chirps.

Neptune slowly nods with wide eyes before stuttering out in disbelief a little girl was basically threatening him silently "Yeah.. She had apologized when she tackled me.." Weiss stares at the two before Blake acts like she had just come and walked up to the three

"Ruby, I told you not the run away, we still need to get these books back to the library." Blake had to help her alpha out of this situation, but now Blake was going to find out what was happening once and for all.

"Ops~ Sorry Blake!" Ruby twirls on her heels while her tail sways happily when she runs over to Blake. "Well guys we've got to go to the library! Neptune I think Weiss could walk back to our dorm! Right Weiss?" Ruby smiles at the two and they both nod "Alright C'mon Blake, these books aren't going to turn themselves in!" Blake and Ruby begin to walk away..

"**Such a weakling.. Why not attack more?**" Ruby quietly shakes her head while slightly confused as to why she willingly let the instinct take over when she couldn't move to stop Neptune.. But why did she want to..?

"_Do you know what these feelings are?_" Ruby questions the voice.

"**No.**" Ruby groans

"_You want all this yet you can't even be useful_"

"**I do not know what you don't know**"

...

...

"Well, I'm sorry about that Neptune, but Ruby is right, I'll be fine from here, you can go home.." Neptune nods and begins to leave.

Weiss sighs and rubs her face "_I can't believe I tried to just kiss him..This is stupid..I'm stupid_" Weiss takes a deep breath preparing herself for her next few words "_I like that dolt._" Weiss feels as if the smothering feeling that was covering her heart had just been lifted and weiss repeated that thought in her mind a few times "_I like Ruby Rose, but the question is..What do I do now?_"

* * *

(Future Pure was here-Checked version 101) (I know you guys thought Neptune was going to stay I can't but don't worry this will not change the party's outcome it would have went the same even without Neptune I just this was so painful to write! I felt like my hand was betraying me! -Sobs and kicks Neptune into the trashcan- NEVER AGAIN..He's out of it guys but Weiss was put in a situation where she realized what she was doing just to deny her feelings and that was a big slap in the face for her thank god Ruby stopped it..Anyway Weiss knows and she isn't going to deny it anymore but I can see Weiss just sitting up on her scroll in the middle of the night looking for tips on flirting with girls and walking up to ruby with an awful flirt.. 

Weiss:I love spring..

Ruby:Why's that Weiss?

Weiss leans forward and whispers in Ruby's ear:Because I get to pick the most beautiful roses~

Ruby's ears drop and she looks at Weiss: What Weiss? You do know you can buy roses whenever you wan-

Weiss slaps her own face: OH MY GOD, REALLY RUBY?

Ruby: Sorry..  
Weiss:OH mY fuck- How did my attempt at flirting end with you apologizing?! 

weiss huffs and hugs the sniffling faunus and gives her cookies

(RUBY WANTS WEISS TO BUY GIRLS SOMEONE TAKE THE KEYBOARD AWAY FROM ME)

Anyway guys have a great day and night! 


	18. Fell For You

Ruby had been cornered.. She had no where to run or anyway to lie out of this situation she had found herself in.. Who would have guessed Ruby, the alpha of this cat faunus, would have the tables turned with just one deadly silent classroom.. After Blake and Ruby turned in their textbooks, Blake lead Ruby to an empty classroom and Ruby could only have guessed what she wanted!

The silence went on for a minute. Then another, and not once did the cat faunus stop looking at her or say anything, but the cat faunus merely shook her head sometimes and that had told her enough. After a few more minutes, Ruby cracked from the pressure and blurted out, 'I didn't do it!'

Blake raised her brow at the sudden outburst before sighing and going over to the wolf faunus, sitting next to her. "Ruby..."

Ruby begins to ramble on about something while not stopping to breathe once, but she squeaked loudly when Blake touched her shoulder and looked over to Ruby with a small reassuring smile. "B-Blake?"

"Ruby relax, I've only dragged you here to ask a few easy questions.. OK?" Ruby nods slowly, unsure as if she should run away with her tail tucked between her legs or stay, but ruby chose to hear her friend out, but before that..

"H-He was trying to kiss Weiss.. Blake!" Ruby sniffles, but doesn't cry since she was ok right now, or as ok as dealing with wild instincts could be." I didn't like it.. But it also wasn't just because I didn't like it.." the cat faunus lightly strokes Ruby's head, encouraging her to continue. Ruby was much easier to approach and talk to than Weiss, but Ruby was more of a little sister that Blake never had than an alpha, but that might have also been the strong connection between their aura's that made her feel that way.

"It's OK Ruby" Blake wanted to possibly explain the ways of jealousy, but maybe Yang was the best for this.. Blake had only dated 1 person in her life and she was sure Yang had much more knowledge on the topic. "You just wanted to protect Weiss from guys, and Neptune is a good guy, just not someone you would exactly want to date. At least that's what his ex's say? And Weiss likes someone else Ruby.."

"W-Who else could Weiss like..? Weiss acts like she doesn't like anyone.. Is he better than Neptune..?" Blake holds back a groan, but Ruby noticed and frowned at Blake. "is he nice?" Blake decides to play along with this.

"Mhm.. They're really nice and quite the cutie, but Weiss is too stubborn to admit her feelings, and...uh...he is.. Ah well, too young to understand what's happening with their feelings.." Blake honestly hoped Ruby would get it, but she didn't.

"Oh.. Well, I hope they realize their feelings for each other.. And I hope he's not like Neptune" Ruby slightly growled Neptune's name.

Blake gives up and groans, but remembers a topic she needed to ask about. "Instinct?" Blake says since she had noticed the slight change in Ruby earlier.

Ruby froze, but nodded since she couldn't lie to Blake really. Blake was like Yang now, if Ruby told a lie to Blake, she would slowly puzzle it and then put 2 and 2 together and find out. "Yes.. But I didn't lose control! I just felt.. I felt like I had to stop them from kissing!" Blake raised a brow.

"Ah.. Oh boy.. That's what's going on with you, huh?" Ruby nods,"and your birthday..?" Ruby simply hummed 'mhm'. Blake rubbed her chin, thinking. "Well could you explain to me this, wolf faunus were always low as of the population, but no one can solve the reason as of why they are.."

Ruby bit her lip, but nodded again."Yes you are right.. My kind is rare.. When I was smaller, my mother would tell me stories of our families, she didn't tell me much, but she had told me the wolf faunus don't last long because of their instinct? Or something like that.." Ruby grumbled "she told me I would have difficulties later... And I also heard her talking to uncle Qrow later about them losing their senses and going well.. Crazy? Which usually brought their demise early, But it's not as if we want this.. It's something a part of us, but this is all I truly know, Qrow is my uncle and he apparently knows more on the topic!"

"Wow.. So that kind of explains a little more, but what drives them to insanity?" Ruby shrugs.

Blake's face scrunched up at the thought of all the wolf faunus going through torturous complications.. And Ruby! This happy girl who always tries to make others feel better and try not to put herself first was having probably the most craziest time in her head, but still acted happy and smiled.. "Ruby.." Ruby might have been on the lines of losing it nearly every minute, but she was fighting it.. Ruby was truly one of a kind of girl and Blake could respect that..

Ruby hopped off the table that she was sitting on. "But Blake, I'm not going to say anything for the other wolf faunus for now, but don't worry about me! I'm a fighter!" Ruby gives a toothy grin and pats on her chest before giving a small howl, "I'm not letting anything take me down! I'll be fine, If my mother did it, I can do it too! Because no matter where I go or am, she's with me.. And I have you guys!"

Blake watches the other faunus giggle before dashing over and pulled her into a hug, which at that minute, the hug could have possibly rivaled with Yang's. "Ruby ack!" Ruby squeezes a little more before letting go of her.

"Anyway, let's go back to the dorm, OK?"

Blake stares a Ruby before sighing. "OK.." she was glad she had more information the this strange little wolf faunus, but there was still much more to cover, Blake could only assume time would reveal.

...

...

Ruby threw open the door which then hardly slammed into the wall before she yelled out. "Weiss and Yang, we're homee!" Weiss was laying down on her back, thinking about apologizing to Neptune and explaining to him that she just couldn't see him in that way when the door slammed open along with a hyper faunus who walked in, yelling like she was at the top of a mountain and was wildly celebrating.

"Ruby! Why are you yelling when we are all in the same room!" Weiss looked at Blake in anger before hissing loudly. "Blake, you better have not given her sugar or I swear I will strangle you both then go to sleep!" Blake raises her hands while looking hurt at the assumption she would have done such a terrifying thing in the middle of the night.

"No! I did not give Rub-" but before Blake could continue, Ruby kicked off her shoes and dashed over to Weiss's bed and playfully pounced on the heiress, causing the top bunk bed to sway dangerously.

"Blake didn't give me cookies! And why do you guys act like it's the end of the world, even if she did give me some delicious... Sugary.. Treats~" Ruby drools slightly before snapping out of her daze and hardly nuzzling Weiss. "Weiss if you are worried about me getting hyped on sugar, you might just need to lock yourself away! Because you always make me so happy and excited! Like right now!" Ruby rambles on while causing the heiress to groan and wave to Blake for help.

"Blaake.."

"Sorry Weiss, but I'm going to take a shower." Blake stifled a snicker and walked into the bathroom, leaving Ruby, Weiss, and a sleeping Yang alone.

"Weiss I missed you!" Ruby buried her face into Weiss's neck while lowering her ears so they wouldn't tickle under Weiss's chin.

"Down puppy!" Weiss chides while trying to fight back the blush threatening to show.. Ruby pouts at being called a 'puppy' since most people usually did that to make her pout! She was turning 16 in 3 more days!

"I'm not a puppy.. And hey Weiss?" Ruby clutched Weiss's nightgown in her hand slightly. "Blake said there is someone else you like besides Neptune.. Can you tell me what they are like? Ooh! And if they hurt you, we can get Nora and Yang to break their legs!"

Weiss stops before gulping. "What did Blake exactly talk to you about..?"

"Oh.. Um.. About just stuff, but tell me about them!"

"Well.. They are really clumsy an-"

"Ooh, well you shouldn't blame them Weiss, I know how-"

"Ruby, if you don't shut up I won't tell you anymore.." Weiss mumbles.

"Sorry Weiss.." Weiss sighs and shakes her head.

"It's fine, now where was I.. Ah yes.. They are clumsy, but kind.. They always know how to try and brighten up the room just in the right ways, but the funny thing is how are awkward they by nature."

"Weiss that's not nice! Whoever he is.. He probably just has troubles like me!" Ruby huffs and Weiss face-palms.

"Ruby, I'm done.. Just get out my bed, go change, and get in your own bed.."

Weiss feels Ruby going stiff before relaxing and lightly 'snoring' "Ruby.. You aren't going to get off my bed are you..?" Weiss slightly hears a giggle and a head shaking in the crook of her neck.. "You are such a handful and spoiled little wolf you know that?" Ruby giggles again before mumbling into Weiss's neck,

"I missed you.." Weiss sighs and slowly wraps her arms around Ruby and hugs her back while burying her face in Ruby's messy soft black hair, breathing in the scent of roses.

"I missed you too.." with that they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

...

Blake walks out of the bathroom and spots the two asleep and cuddled up. "Those two I swear are always cuddling.. But they are both as dense as a rock when it comes to love.. Geez, this is worst than that romance novel I once read.." Blake blushes and mumbles before climbing onto her bed and going to sleep.

* * *

**The next day **

* * *

Blake and Yang had left early to go fix a few more things for Ruby's birthday, leaving Weiss and Ruby asleep in the bed cuddling, but as it hit 7, the pair ran into minor troubles "Weiss..get out of my bed.." Ruby groans out before trying to push Weiss out of the bed, but the heiress didn't budge.

"Ruby.. This is _MY_ bed..And if you keep trying to push me out of _my_ bed, I will go to the bathroom and fill a cup full of morning cold water, and pour it all over you.. Sleeping or not.." Ruby grumbled.

"Weiss, it's too early to be so Weissy!" Ruby's ears twitched a few times under Weiss's chin which tickled her, Ruby's tail also sat between Weiss's legs on her thigh and every time it would twitch sent shivers up Weiss's spine like she never felt before.

"How do you expect me to sleep with your _tail_ between my legs and ears tickling-" Weiss shudders violently as Ruby's tail sways quickly around on Weiss's thigh. "Nn" Weiss closes her eyes before pushing the faunus off of the bed causing a loud squeak.

"Weiss! What happened!" Ruby darts up off the floor and looked at the blushing heiress on the bed with her hands clutching the bottom of the nightgown and having a scowl on her face.

"You little fiend.." Ruby tilted her head, confused by Weiss's actions.

"Wha..."

"But anyway dolt.. I'm going out for a bit, OK? Um.." Weiss walks over to the desk and reaches into one of the draws before pulling out a 7 lien. "Go buy yourself some cookies at the snack stand and wait there till I finish what I need to do OK?" Ruby dashes over to the closet, she then quickly changes before dashing over to Weiss and snatched the lien out of her hand. Ruby ran out of the door in under 3 minutes, leaving Weiss standing in a daze.

Weiss sighed.. Of course this would be the person Weiss actually has her first crush on.. A crazed cookie and weapon obsessed faunus.. Weiss got dressed and headed out in search for Neptune.

* * *

**After searching a few places**

* * *

Weiss spots Neptune sitting on a bench eating a sandwich and jogs over to him. "Neptune!" she calls out, getting his attention, he then lowers the sandwich and waves at Weiss.

"Oh hey there Weiss, what's up?" Weiss sits next to Neptune on the bench before taking a deep breath.

"Neptune I really wanted to apologize correctly for last night's.. Events.." she coughs a few times and Neptune slowly nods unsure where Weiss was going with this. "Neptune you're honestly a great guy and everything and I did have an OK time with you.. But there's something I've got to tell you Neptune.."

Neptune sighs and sets his sandwich completely down and turned to Weiss before she could continue. "Weiss it's alright.. I noticed how you weren't really paying attention during our date.. And I knew that look because in the past.. I had loved someone, but I couldn't be with them so I had did exactly what you are trying or were.." Neptune rubs his neck with a chuckle.. "It took me some time to realize where I saw that look and when I realized it was a little too late"

Neptune looks at Weiss "So I'm sorry Weiss, I should have said something when I noticed you spacing out, but I didn't." Weiss was taken back by the apologies since she had been looking for Neptune so she could gently turn him down and apologize, but now he was apologizing?

"Neptune I'm.. I'm sorry.. I wish.." Weiss clutched her skirt and looked at the ground in shame, but Neptune simply waved it off with a smile and tapped Weiss's shoulder.

It's fine Weiss! Love works in mysterious ways, and I had to understand that I'm not the one you were looking for.." he smiles gently at Weiss which she feels warm liquid trailing down her cheeks. "_Wha.._" she reaches up and wipes under her eye to see clear liquid. "_Tears?_" Weiss had teared up slightly at the kind words that reassured her everything was OK and he didn't think she was being cruel or heartless.

"Well anyway.. At least tell me who's the lucky fella that's won the snow angel's heart!" he chuckles while handing over a tissue, which Weiss takes and dries her eyes and sniffles a few times.

"Well.. I suppose the least I can do is tell you for understanding.." Weiss takes a deep breath, "It's not a guy.."

Neptune grins even more "OK, then Who's the lucky gal?" Weiss gulps at this before slowly continuing,

"It's Ruby.." Neptune freezes.

"You mean that little wolf faunus with black hair and red highlights who tackled me last night?" he asks honestly curious now.

"Mhm.."

"Well.. What are you planning on doing about it now that you've realized this?"

"I don't know.. Maybe.. I could get her something for her birthday in 3 days as a sign of my feelings..?" Weiss muses "_I bet that dolt would cry if I bought her 20 cookies for her birthday and say it was the absolute best birthday gift_" Weiss freezes.. Ruby's birthday was in 3 days and she hadn't got Ruby a gift!

"Oh-"

"Oh.. My.. Dust.." Weiss's eyes slowly widen in horror at the realization. "_Well Weiss, bravo._" Weiss shot off the bench and looks at Neptune apologetically "Neptune I am so sorry! But I need to go, right now!"

Neptune smiles and waves as Weiss runs off.

Weiss pulls out her scroll before going to the wolf faunus's contract name and messaging her "Ruby, I'm going to vale for a bit. Behave yourself while I'm gone understood?"

In a minute she got a reply, "Aww Weiss you're going into Vale without me..! :-(" Weiss could hear Ruby pouting on the other end and scoffed slightly,

"Yes and it requires you not to be there so shut up and be a good faunus and go play nice with Yang"

"Ok!" with that done Weiss put her scroll away and continued to run towards the airships.

* * *

(Future Pure was here- Checked version 102) (Guys are you seeing what I'm seeing? We are on chapter 18 and we've gotten to 94 followers~! I honestly did not see this coming!) OK so Neptune's still here but me trying to pair them up isn't happening anymore Neptune's going to be weiss's helpful friend who if she gets stuck on a problem later on with her gay relationship with ruby she'll talk to Neptune and he'll help her out.. but anything more than that NOPE ;W; I hope this makes up for the last chapter's ending.. Now we are getting somewhere finally in the whiterose shipping and bumblebee will return in a few chapters but right now ruby and weiss just have too much crap going on OK? AND WHO KNOW MAYBE I WAS HINTING FREAKING SEAMONKEY.. Just maybe I actually don't know..Alright this was the last chapter of the day! have a great day and night! 


	19. Ram It Down

Weiss had ran around vale frantically for an hour, going into all the stores and even a few animal shops.. Which Weiss did get a cookie shaped squeak toy out of curiosity since Blake had said faunus picked up their ancestors traits, so maybe, Ruby would like one! Weiss thought of Ruby lying on her bunk chewing and gnawing at the toy cookie and laughed slightly, but she slightly tripped on the un-leveled square block of stone and hissed at it before glancing up and noticing a shop she had not seen until now, she would continued have not notice it if not for tripping slightly since it blended in with the bricks and looked old

Sat there on the corner of the streets in Vale was a jewelry shop named Diamond Supply Co.. Weiss stared at the store while glancing around and taking note of how empty the streets were around here, "_Well.. I might as well go in here, they might have something that will be acceptable. My feet are starting to hurt from walking into so many useless shops.. I could maybe buy Ruby a.. Necklace? Something like that. Then all I would have to worry about is her breaking it.._" Weiss thought about her options, she could either walk away and look for more shops that didn't look run down.. Or, she could just see what they had to offer.. Weiss took the second option since she had already wasted her day might as well give it a chance.

Weiss pushed open the wooden door that had no doorknob, but it did have locks on the other side.. Lots and lots of locks.. She walked into the door, but only to be amazed at the store's interior design, inside sat different glass cases full of jewelry and the walls were decorated in a light green paint while there hung pictures of people.. It gave off a relaxing vibe until Weiss spotted an old man at the counter looking at her curiously, but Weiss also noticed he looked like he was in his late 60's.

The man and Weiss stared at each other for a minute before he spoke up, "I would ask you 'what my I help you with', but you look like a young lady on a mission and already know what you want, but would you mind an old man asking what mission you're on?" Weiss hesitantly nods, but she felt a strange atmosphere in here and it caused Weiss to slightly be dazed. "Ah, now don't be afraid miss, I'm not going to bite you! Come on over! My ears aren't getting any younger and I have some hearing problems!" he chuckles.

Weiss's stare weakened and she slowly walked over to the strange old man who simply leaned against the counter and smiled, "are you youngsters always this nervous to an old man?" Weiss shakes her head before answering to his earlier question, feeling bad for acting like this to this old man, but still kept her voice in an icy cold tone.

"Ah, Well, you see, my faunus friend's birthday is coming up in a few days and I kind of had a lot on my mind lately so.. I am kind of looking now for her something.." Weiss mumbles sadly, but doesn't let it show in her voice before she rubs her head at the careless mistake she had made.. That dolt had robbed Weiss of her mind and heart, what kind of fair trade was this? But Weiss knew Ruby had given Weiss so much in the past few days.. Her first crush, her first true friendship, but most importantly, Ruby had helped Weiss take her first few steps into the world of freedom and treated her like she wasn't an heiress.. Would Ruby be the first to return her love though? Or would Ruby turn her down and stomp all over her heart?

"What type of faunus is this friend you speak of?" the old man asks curiously while his appearance was hunched over slightly, but he had a brown vest and white shirt under it along with green hair that was fading out from old age and green crystal eyes that looked as sharp as grass blades, but also dulling from old age.

"Miss?" the man asked while snapping his fingers, bringing Weiss out of her daze and calculating state.

"Oh, sorry about that, I had gotten distracted, but she is a wolf faunus. Why do you ask?" the old man rubs his long beard while his green eyes stared at Weiss with intensity before slowly softening and he smiles.

"Alright, so back to the main topic, you aren't here to mess around correct?" Weiss shakes her head, "So what do you have in mind you want to get your friend miss?" Weiss grunts and huffs, but he continues. "Or anything you would like as handmade?" this caused Weiss to look at the old man in surprise and he chuckles. "Yes, I look old, but I still have skill in hand crafting thing such as jewelry, and since it's for your friend you want to give them something special hmm?"

"Yes, but I just didn't know. It took me by surprise slightly, do understand I didn't mean it as that, " Weiss waves her hand dismissively before nodding, "But I would appreciate if I could make a handmade request since I do have an idea." the old man nodded and tapped his finger on the counter signifying he was listening.

"Well, as I said, my friend is indeed a wolf faunus, and her favorite color is red.." Weiss crosses her right arm over her chest before placing her left hand under her chin, thinking of what was Ruby's emblem.."And she has a rose emblem, so how I'd like to go about this is." Weiss walked closer to the counter before waving her arm for the old man to come close so she could whisper her request in his ear since she was a little embarrassed at how someone might just randomly walk in and hear her idea and laugh at it..

The old man's eyes widen as Weiss finishes describing what she wanted to design of the necklace to be like. "Well, there it certainly is a.. Unique idea miss! Quite the creativity, but seems like you are quite fond of this person" the old man chuckles and causes Weiss to blush and nod,

"I am fond of her.. So can you do it?" The old man pushes off the counter and smiles.

"Of course I can miss! But it'll take until tomorrow, and if you'd like I could send it over to you by package when I'm done?" Weiss's sky blue eyes light up with joy at the good news, but she quickly realizes how she must have looked and coughs before nodding. That dolt had chipped so much at Weiss's outer shell, she'd sometimes forgot she had image to uphold.

"Even the complex part?" this gets a chuckle out of the old man in which Weiss glares slightly at him.

"Miss, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I am quite old, this is One of the simpler request I've had in ages, but you must know this isn't going to be cheap with the additional?" Weiss merely nods and pulls out a small white card with her identity and numbers. "Ah! I knew I recognized you, but I couldn't remember who you were.. And you're doing this for a faunus..? This is a pleasant surprise! I guess not all the Schnees are heartless" he laughs as he takes the white-card and scanned it before handing it back over to Weiss.

Weiss stops in her tracks after she had realized what the old man had said... Her father was still an issue, how would he react to Weiss having fallen for another girl? Let alone a faunus.. "Yeah.." Weiss takes a deep breath, "Well anyway, thanks for helping me with this issue. I'll be looking forward to receiving it tomorrow." the man nods and waves as Weiss leaves the store and into the streets of Vale again, but as Weiss takes another suffocating breath, she heard the patters of someone rushing by with roses in their arms, but One of its petals break off and swirl around in the air. Weiss watches the petal slowly fall while the wall around her heart was slowly closing up at the thought of her father.

Weiss tries to reach out and catch it, but her arms were unresponsive.. She had to push through the last wall of her ice castle that had trapped her in the darkness for so long, but the more she pushed, the more Weiss felt she would shatter.. Until.. She heard someone call her and saw Ruby's smiling face, slowly getting distant, but after the voice called out to Weiss a second time, she took the chance and reached out, grabbing the petal before it could fall to the ground and withered on the earth's cold stone walkway.

That did it.. Some people might have seen it as Weiss simply catching a falling rose petal, but to her, it meant more.. It meant she was slowly breaking out of her cage and making a path in life for herself, "_Ruby._." Weiss open opened her palm and looked at the rose and smiled. She wouldn't allow her father to control her life anymore, she would stop doubting herself as not good enough to be the heiress of the Schnee dust corporation..

Weiss was going to tell Ruby how she felt if it was the last thing she would do. The heiress begins to take the step towards her happiness.. She would tell Ruby everything on her birthday and hope for the best.

Weiss clutched the rose in her hand while holding it close to her chest and begin her walk back towards the airships heading to Beacon.. It was where she belonged and where her heart was telling her to go.. So on that chilly evening, Weiss walked towards Beacon with hopeful hopes of being welcomed by her team that was more of a family to her than that.

"_I can do this,_ " she smiled as the last encouraging thought ran through her head, "_I can!_"

* * *

**Back at Beacon with Yang, Ruby, and Blake**

* * *

Yang slowly crawled out from under her blankets, holding something silver while Blake stood next to Ruby helping her with her studies since Weiss had been gone for so long. "Hehe.." Yang snickers quietly so she doesn't alert the faunus's she was setting up a plan, Yang then clicks the button to the laser before pointing it on the wall in front of both faunus, which caused them to freeze in their tracks and stare at the red dot.

"..."

"..." Ruby was the first to act, she jumped out of her chair and hopped onto the desk before trying to tackle the red dot, only to meet the wall which had caused her to fall onto her back on the floor. The red dot zipped over to the floor and Ruby quickly wiggled off her back and onto her hands and feet before chasing after it while slightly fighting Blake over who gets to catch the red annoying thing.

"Oh, what is this invincible fun little red thing!" Ruby lies slightly on her stomach while trying to poke the dot, only for it to zip away and spin in circles causing Ruby to run in circles with it. Blake was crouched down swatting her hand at it trying to get it before Ruby, and after a minute, Blake tried to pounce on it only to have pounced on Ruby when she made one of her complete circles, and caused the two to jump on each other. "Oof! Blaaake! You made us miss!" Ruby whines loudly while their limbs were tangled before she hopped off Blake and chased off after the red dot with her ears perked high and tail up swaying in the air.

"What! Ruby don't blame this on me, look, it's over there! Mine!" Blake hisses out before trying to catch up in the chase, only to come to a halt as she notices the door opening and the red dot was heading straight for the door! "Ruby stop the dot is evil!" Blake hisses, but as Ruby tries to stop. The door fully opens and Weiss walks in, but then-

Ruby's head smashed into Weiss's stomach and knocked the air out of her, sending her tumbling backwards in rolls. Ruby then face planted into the ground and stopped moving like a dead fish.. Yang had been trying to not laugh in case the faunus noticed her and got mad, but when this happened she burst out from the covers clutching her side and laughing loudly with tears in her eye from the pain in her sides from holding back from laughing. "Ruby! You just head butted the princess!" she rolls around while pounding on the bed, but notices Blake's glare.

"That was you Yang?! I think Ruby is unconscious! And.. Weiss.. Wei..?" Blake slows down her sentence when she turns and sees the heiress walking in holding her stomach, but also glaring at the at them as if she was about to throw them out of the window, and have a tea party on their graves. "Look, Weiss, I can explain this... It was all Yang's fault." Blake points to the blonde behind her.

Yang gasps loudly before placing her hand over her mouth and looked at Blake dejectedly, "Way to throw me under the bus here Blake!" Blake shrugs and mumbles 'you deserve whatever happens to you at this point' before trying to leave the room and avoid Weiss's wrath, but as she walked past Weiss she felt something grab her collar and force her into a sitting position on the floor before hearing the heiress hiss out darkly.

"You will not get off the hook Blake, Yang is your partner and if I have to control that!" Weiss points at the unconscious faunus whose face was still flopped out on the floor looking dead, but they saw the faunus drooling everywhere in her unconscious state. "Yang get down here now" Yang sweats and slowly pulls the cover over her head.

"You know what guys.. I'm feeling really sick right now.." Yang coughs a few times under the sheets before the sheets were ripped off her and frozen as Weiss had pulled out Myrtenaster and froze it before throwing it down to the floor, causing it to shatter and she glances back up to Yang with a glare.

"Yang. Down. Now." Weiss says as cold as possible that even made the fiery dragon shiver,

"Okkkk! I feel much better, what a miracle!" Yang hops off her bed and nervously shuffles over to Blake and sits down like her while watching Weiss grab Ruby's unconscious body and drag it into the dorm only to see Jaune staring at her in horror.. Weiss stares coldly towards the boy and before he could say anything.

"If you say one word about this to anyone, I will have you hunted down and erased from any of the Remnant's files" Jaune squeaks and nods quickly before rushing away. Weiss continues to drag Ruby's unconscious body into the room before slamming the door and locking it. Weiss drags Ruby to her bed before placing her on it and turned to the other two.

"Why is it, when I come back to this dorm, wanting peace.." Weiss rubs her head in annoyance, "you three dolts are goofing off and are doing dangerous stunts?! Now look! One of these stunts caused Ruby not only to head butt my stomach, but lose consciousness!" Weiss looks at Blake and shakes her head "Yang I'm not surprised, but you Blake? You've sunk to these idiots level" Blake's ears lower, but she sighs and nods hoping to get this over with, but this is until..

"Well, you see princess.. We were just trying to train Ruby to be a quiet puppy.." Weiss stares down curiously and confused about what Yang had just said

"A.. Quiet puppy? Yang I'm afraid I really don't understand whatever you just said, and don't care, but whether I care or not you might as well explain yourself before your demise."

"Hold on I never agr-"

Yang looks at Blake with a grin she knows all too well and it meant Yang was about to either get them killed or just something plain stupid. Yang turned back to Weiss with a wide grin. "We were training her to be a Hush puppy!"

"..." Weiss's eye twitches as she stares down at Yang quietly. "Did you really just make a pun of knocking your sister out?!" Yang shrugs.

"Well.. When you purr it that way, I suppose this wasn't a Weiss idea.." Weiss looks down at Yang in disbelief while Yang looks back at Weiss like nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry, but did you just make a pun out of my name? Are you stupid or just trying to make me throw you out the window?" Yang looks at Weiss confusedly then back to Blake, but what Weiss didn't know was the small playful glint in Yang's eyes. Blake sighed and returned the look of understanding and the bumblebee pair both turned back to look up at Weiss.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but I donut what you are talking about... I wasn't finding this humerus so I looked to check the time, and I saw it was midday and I have studying to do, but I also remembered we don't have paper.."

"What do you mean we don't have paper?" Yang shakes her head at Weiss and places her hand on Blake's shoulder before looking at her seriously in the eyes and saying in a dramatic tone, but not too much so Weiss would notice.

"Don't worry, Blake. Yang's got your kitty back, I have some Weiss paper in my bag!" Weiss watches the two with her face turning from one of confusion to anger as she realizes what they were doing. "_Stalling! How dare they try to play out of this! I have to end this before.._" Weiss stomped her foot and hissed out.

"Quiet, both of you! I know your little game, and you're stalling me!"

"Weiss we aren't stalling.. We're walking.. Out of here! Now Blake, run!" Yang picks up the cat faunus and tosses her over her shoulder before making a mad dash to the door with Weiss in pursuit.

"Yang! Bring Blake back here and accept your punishments!" Weiss stops at the door and watches the two run down the hall before turning the corner, "That blond brute!" Weiss clutches her fist before then turning to the still unconscious faunus on her bed and rubs her head angrily.."They might be like close family to me, but sometimes I swear I feel I'm going to get have to strangle one of them!"

Weiss sighs before grabbing a chair and dragging it over to the desk and starts to pull out a textbook and studies for a few hours.

* * *

(future Pure was here- Checked version 101) Wolf vs Cat guys?! I swear I only ever use the bottom freaking unknown space for flipping around your screens with nonsense! I'm the excited little author. Bumblebee duo's attack- Critical- Weiss fainted- Start over? I've got nothing anymore, have a great day or night guys. 


	20. Run to the Hills

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and groggily sat up while holding her head in her hands "_Agh... What happened?_" Ruby glances around and sees she was on.. Weiss's bed? "_Whoa.._" Ruby freezes when she hears something or someone shuffle before her head quickly snapped over to the desk to see Weiss with her head on her arms, she had a peaceful yet slightly annoyed expression. Ruby stayed on the bed, staring at the sleeping heiress,

"**Why stare?**" the voice says in a growled huff which causes Ruby to flail and nearly fall out the bed and wake up the sleeping heiress, but Ruby manages to keep herself from doing that. She was still mostly embarrassed that 'something' or whatever the thing was had caught her staring at Weiss!

"_I-I wasn't staring! You just imagined it!_" Ruby crosses her arms and turns her head, but she still embarrassed! The voice in Ruby's head kept ruining her peaceful moments, Ruby grumbled in defeat. "_What do you want anyway now?_" Ruby had decided to humor the voice while she was the only one up or in the room at least.

"**The day after tomorrow is the day.**" the voice huffs expectantly, but the huff sends shivers down the back of Ruby's neck since it was like the thing was right next to her ear breathing on it! Ruby sighed and pushed the sheets off her before getting off the bed and walking towards the window. She quietly opened the window and allowed the evening's cool breeze to pour in freely and run through her hair

"_Yes, The day after tomorrow is 'my' birthday.._" Ruby closes her eyes before stepping on the ledge of the window "_What do you want with it?_" she quietly questions the voice while looking at the ground and not truly paying attention to anything else. It was as if the world ceased to exist in her eyes or ears, but something was calling her in the distance and she trusted this feeling..

"**I want acknowledgement.. I want to be free, but also, I want..**" Ruby and slowly opens her eyes glancing back to the sleeping heiress "**I want..**" the voice's growl comes out seemingly frustrated, but Ruby notices its hesitation to even growl in the direction of the heiress. "**Run**" Ruby smiles at the voice's last sentence since it was something she would gladly do. Ruby jumped out of the window and activated her semblance, she had made it down safely to the ground. As soon as her feet touched solid she took off in a dash.

As Ruby was running she didn't care where she just ran, she was just running where her legs lead her and they lead her to emerald forest, but that didn't stop her from continuing to run. It only made her want more "_Faster..!_" both her and the voice had said in perfect unison as she activated her semblance again and dashed through the tree's as if it was her kingdom out here. Ruby felt free from both the instinct's wild desires to hunt and hurt everyone.. She felt maybe instead of ridding her of this misunderstood voice, she could be at peace with it and they could work together through this.

The voice was now talking in a whispered tone telling her where to go and she simply trusted the voice, she let her true instincts take over and had dropped everything else in the moment just to keep up with the voice's directions.. But Ruby didn't become a crazed beast in the wild... She just became her inner wolf and let go. It had all felt amazing to Ruby! She never knew letting go of everything could make her feel so at peace with herself and surroundings...

"**Stop..**" Ruby stopped at a large lake and looked around confused as to why to voice lead her here, she wondered what its intentions were."**Let it out**" Ruby's head tilted in confusion

"_Let out what?_" Ruby walked up to the lake and looked down before seeing a good sized black wolf staring at her with gray eyes with a few red stripes in its fur.

"**Let your voice out fully,** " the wolf stared back up at Ruby before sitting on its butt and raising its head and giving a mighty howl that echoed loudly through Ruby's head.. Ruby felt complied to join in on this exciting feeling and raised her head up before lowering her ears back and joining in on the howling, the instinct was leading Ruby in howling one their ancestor's songs.

"_I want peace..._" the wolf stared at Ruby, but said nothing,

"**I want unison and to be free**" the voice gave Ruby so many mixed feelings.. Was this thing truly bad? Or did people misunderstand it and it drove them to insanity? Ruby couldn't answer the question's by herself.. She fell to her knees and gave one last howl before going completely silent beside's the loud breeze that had started to kick up as if responding to Ruby's howl with a howl of its own

"_But you wanted to attack others.."_ Ruby clutches the ground below her on her hands while digging her slightly sharpened nails into it,

"**And you're telling me you didn't feel trapped either..?**" Ruby looked at the wolf in the reflection with sad eyes

"_I...I can't answer that.._" the wolf got up finally and places its paw on the water's surface of the water, but also while moving Ruby's hand to it as well. Ruby grits her canine teeth and looks down in shame "_I did.._".

"**I am merely instinct, but I am a part of you.. I feel what you feel.. We are one of the same.**" the wolf shows it's sharp teeth seeming like it was grinning at Ruby "**I act and tell how you feel.. Your new coming desires**" Ruby growls weakly "**Not everyone is as kind as they say.. Everyone has an inner beast.. So do we, but we are just stronger..**"

"_Even our mother..?_" the wolf goes quiet and stays that way while the two stare at each other motionless. Ruby hadn't meant to bring up her mother because every time she did it hurt her so badly. She was forced to remember the fact people die, it was the way of life and then it would repeat. They would be just a piece in the game of life..

"**Tired..**" Ruby's eyes widen and she stumbles over to the lake trying to not let the image of the wolf disappear, but as she got closer to the water it was gone. Ruby accidentally lost her arms hold and fell face first into the lake,

"Ack cold!"she growls out before rushing out of the water "Geez, now I'm soaked.. And cold.." Ruby's tail was hanging heavily down since she had a slightly fluffy tail and her ears looked ruffled. Ruby shakes off some of the water before making her way back to the dorm in hopes of taking a nice warm shower.

* * *

**Back at the dorms**

* * *

Weiss had woken up only a few moments ago and mumbled a few things about falling asleep before glancing over to the bed and nearly flying out of her chair "Ruby?!" Weiss looked all around the room for the wolf faunus, but only found emptiness. "Are you seriously kidding me!" Over in middle of the room the window was open and curtains were blowing around in the wind and if Weiss had remembered correctly, the window was closed earlier.

"She opened the window and did what?! Oh my!" Weiss ran to the window and quickly looked down in search of a faunus body only to see nothing, but the stone walkway below "Yang is going to kill me.." Weiss walks away from the window while slightly pulling at her hair "I'm dead! This is just great! How did a noisy hyper wolf faunus manage get past me without waking me up!"

"Who's a noisy hyper wolf?" Ruby ask from the window, causing Weiss to jump back and quickly turn around to see Ruby smirking, but she also noticed Ruby was soaking wet!

"Ruby?" Weiss hissed dangerously,

"Yes princess?"

"Why are you soaking wet?"

"Ah.. Lake.. Tripped, you get the deal!" Ruby grins at Weiss, but doesn't move from the window in case Weiss tried to kill her she could escape!

"Ruby go take a shower.." Weiss rubs her head and points to the bathroom strictly "Go take a shower right now you clumsy wolf! I do not want this room smelling like we own a dog who has constantly wet fur!"

"I'm insulted you just basically called me a dog with fur problems!" Weiss bends down and picks up one of her pencils that had fallen in her panic state before throwing it at Ruby in which it hits her square on the forehead and causes her to whine. Ruby rubs the spot where it had hit "Weiss..Whyy"

"I said go take a shower.. Please Ruby just do it.." Ruby stares at Weiss with a small smile before hopping off the window and into the room.

"Well, since you asked nicely, I suppose a shower would be nice!" Ruby hums happily before grabbing some night clothes and heading towards the bathroom with a chuckle as Weiss sat on her bed looking exhausted "long day?" Weiss scoffs.

"Very long day indeed.. I might head to bed if you don't mind.." Ruby smiles at Weiss from the door

"I don't mind! I was thinking of heading to bed myself soon as well"

"Alright, well" Weiss says as she quickly changes "Goodnight Ruby, tell dingus 1 and dingus 2 to be quiet when they get to the dorms alright?" Ruby giggles, but nods.

"Alright, I'll tell the pair of 'dingus' to be quiet for you, Goodnight Weiss."

"Thank you."

* * *

(We did it! We made it to 100! Party timeee!) Last chapter of the day! But! Look forward to tomorrow's next two chapters! ruby's birthday is here and what will happen? Will weiss actually tell ruby her feelings or coward out? Will ruby lose it fully to her new growing desires and her inner voice act out of control? Is the voice in ruby's head truly all that bad or is it something everyone is missing? Well we wont find out today~! you all have to wait until tomorrow to find how a few of these questions! 


	21. Dance the Night Away

The day of the party had started normally for team RWBY, but Ruby was acting.. Distant? Blake and Yang had been keeping a close eye on Ruby, but had to leave to make sure everything was set up. They reluctantly left Weiss with Ruby in the dorms, but what had confused Weiss was the worried look in both of their eyes and the 'little' talk they had..

* * *

**Before Blake and Yang left**

* * *

_"Weiss listen to us and listen closely OK?" Weiss slowly nods a little nervous as to why they both were so serious all of a sudden "You do 'not' let Ruby out of your sights OK? If Ruby starts acting strange you call us on your scroll.." Yang walks over to Weiss's bed and grabs her scroll before returning to Blake's side and grabbing Weiss's hand, Yang places Weiss's scroll in her palm before tightly making Weiss close her hand._

_"Yang is right Weiss, call us straight away if anything happens." Blake looks over to the napping faunus then back to Weiss "It's for everyone's safety, including Ruby's own."_

_Yang nods, but Weiss was seriously getting confused by what they were saying! "What do you mean the 'safety of everyone and Ruby?'" Weiss hisses out since she hated not knowing what was going on at all times._

_Yang growls and grabs Weiss by the shoulders before shaking her violently that might have snapped Weiss's petite little body if she shook any harder. "Weiss 'do' not start that attitude crap with me! Not when Ruby is safety is involved!" Weiss slightly shrank and cowered before Yang, but Blake pulled Yang of Weiss and looks at her reassuringly_

_"I'm sure Weiss gets it Yang.. No need to threaten her OK? Calm down." Yang sighs and lets Weiss go before turning and walking out the room, leaving the two girls alone with the sleeping faunus who was curled up in a tight ball on the top bunk. "I'm sorry about that Weiss, but now I have to catch up with her.." Weiss was about to question this all more when the cat faunus ran out the room to catch up with Yang._

* * *

Back to the presents

* * *

Weiss had told Ruby to get dressed, but the wolf faunus just stood staring at the wall and when Weiss had tried to tap on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby had spun around, but she stared at Weiss as if she was a stranger before the look in Ruby's eyes died out and was replaced with one of confusion "Huh? Oh, Hiya Weiss!" Ruby chirps.

Weiss looks at Ruby before sighing "Ruby you have to get dressed.. Staring at a wall will not change that.." Weiss walked over to the desk and picked up the red dress along with black heels and Ruby looked at Weiss before groaning loudly.

"But Weissss! I don't want to wear a dress! They aren't cool or don't have any pockets for me to hide small weapons!" Weiss stops and turns to Ruby before flicking her forehead hardly

"Ruby this is a party, you are not storing small tiny blades in your dress! Why would you even suggest that? You are a girl, And for this party, you are going to put on this dress! No buts about it, or I will not buy you cookies for 2 weeks!" Ruby whimpers and gives Weiss her best puppy eyes, which Weiss turned away from blushing, but the whimpering grew louder and caused Weiss to falter and just want to hug Ruby. "Ruby please.. Put the dress on for me..?" Weiss turns around frowning with a slight blush and small pout.

Ruby stares at Weiss before opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water"O-Oh.. O-OK Weiss!" Weiss turns around and begins to walk towards the bathroom to do her hair while Ruby got dressed, but a smirk formed on her face at the small trick of easily getting Ruby into the dress without having to freeze her and put the dress on herself.. but this caused Weiss to blush at the thought of having to dress Ruby.."this is going to be a long night.."

* * *

**Ruby and Weiss heading to the party**

* * *

After they had gotten dressed Weiss had grabbed Ruby's hand and lead the wolf faunus to the back of beacon to where the garden was, but as they started to get closer to the party they noticed streamer and colored lights were set up in the bushes in which Ruby was running around excitedly, amazed at all the different colored lights while 'oohing' and 'ahhing.' "Ruby relax, they're just lights for dust sake!" Ruby glanced over to Weiss and grinned.

"But it's the point you're leading me somewhere you guys had been setting up for a while! I am so excited!" the faunus twirls around on the stone walkway before coming to a stop and looking up at the giant sign saying "Wolf-come!" but the sign gets the opposite reaction of making Weiss want to even go in any further.. Ruby speaks up again "Weiss you honestly have no idea how much this means to me though!" Ruby giggles while they continue to walk down the pathway.

Weiss smiles at Ruby, but she also remembered later tonight what she would be doing! "I will do it before the party ends somewhere private.." Weiss clutched her dress where the hidden pocket held the necklace she had planned to give Ruby later.. The white rose pair finally made it to the opening garden to see tons of students standing around chatting, but when they saw the wolf faunus they all cheered and whistled while the other half of the students yelled 'Happy Birthday cub!' Ruby blushed and giggled before dashing off to where Yang and Blake were standing. Which Yang was meddling with an overlarge scroll?

Ruby nearly tackled Yang which surprised the blond who was trying to fix the music system"Yannng! This is soo coool! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ruby squealed out while hugging her sister before noticing Blake standing next to her smiling"Blakeee! Thank you too!" Yang chuckled at the energetic wolf faunus and hugged her back before spinning them around causing the wolf faunus now try to stop her

"You're welcome little sis! And, Happy 16th birthday!" Ruby looked up over her sister's chest and smiles while her tail was wagging so fast on the ground it was causing grass to fly everywhere

Blake smiles at the two sisters before speaking"Happy 16th birthday Ruby, I look forward to spending the next 4 years with you as our leader." Ruby backs away from her sister and looks at the two before sniffling happily. Both Blake and Yang noticed the wolf faunus getting emotional and laughed before they both hugged her. The wolf faunus was sandwiched between the two older girls tried wiping away the tears of happiness, she hadn't felt so loved in a long time! And, now that she had a family back in patch waiting for her and a family in Beacon, she was so happy! But the desire to go wild was there, but Ruby tried to ignore it and have a good time!

"So pup, whatcha say we go on stage and give them one hell of a start to the party!" Ruby sniffles a few times before nodding quickly and following after the older sister onto the small stage they had put for the party "Hey everyone! I need you guy's attention!" Yang's voice booms over the chatter and everyone slowly turns to Yang curiously "Alright! So here we have the birthday pup!" Yang grins before scoping Ruby up on her shoulder, presenting her to the crowd who cheers.

"Y-Yang! Put me downnn!"Ruby giggles and Yang snickers, but continues to keep the wolf faunus on her shoulders.

"We are here today to celebrate this dork's 16th birthday!" Some of the other faunus attempt to howl out slightly as a sign they are cheering for the young wolf faunus, but it caused Ruby to grin happily at other faunus trying to howl "That's the spirit! Anyway, who's ready to blow up the Beacon's school grounds with one hell of a party!" Yang shouts before getting another loud cheering crowd, she grins satisfied before letting Ruby down and they walk off the stage, but Yang walks back over to the large sized scroll before clicking the play button to the party playlist starts and the party officially starts to kick off.

...

...

Ruby walked through the crowds talking to a few people, but what she was really doing was looking for Weiss since she had spent an hour hanging out with Yang and Blake! When she spotted Weiss in the corner away from the party not dancing or doing anything really it sent painful spikes to Ruby's heart.. Was Weiss not having a good time? Ruby slowly took another step towards Weiss, but stopped again.

Ruby felt her legs strain and her eyes blur in and out of a hazy state, but she slapped her cheeks a few times as she heard a clock ticking away quite loudly in her head and was only getting louder as midnight approached. "Must go to Weiss.." Ruby sought Weiss's comfort right now since she had felt so much pain in her body and it was steadily growing instead of decreasing! Ruby wanted to cry out in pain, but she had to be close to Weiss. She was her only sense of normality and the only thing helping to keep Ruby's head above the raging waters that threatened to swallow her whole

"Weiss.." Ruby tries to call out normally, but it comes out as a whimper. Ruby tries again at calling Weiss so she doesn't hear the distress in her voice and worry over something that Ruby could and would handle"Weiss!" she forces herself to sound cheerful and normal before running over to Weiss and stopping in front of her with perked up ears "Hi!"

Weiss looked up to her taken back by the ball of energy that had just come over to her "Hello Ruby, enjoying your party so far..?" Ruby nods and crouches down in front of Weiss's lap and grasp her hands while looking up at Weiss with her tail swishing all around excitedly.

"Weiss! But you don't look like you're having a good time.. Do..Do you not like the party..?" Ruby looks up at Weiss sadly, but with hope in her eyes that Weiss would be enjoying her party. Weiss offers a small smile and gently pets the faunus crouched down in front of her before murmuring

"No.. I'm enjoying your party Ruby, it's just I've never been a fan of loud events.. I mean, while yes, I have been to many social events.. I just always appreciated quiet and peaceful things" Weiss's hand strays to Ruby's cheek and she slightly rubs it, causing the faunus to blush and her eyes to widen at the sudden affectionate touches, but says nothing and simply enjoys Weiss's cold yet strangely warm hand.

"Weiss.." Ruby slightly grabs Weiss's hand that was on her cheek before her gray eyes brighten up and stare into the two sets of blue eyes.. But Ruby noticed that they looked different from normal..? Why was Weiss looking at her like this? The look made Ruby's heart beat faster than even that of her semblance! Ruby hadn't noticed until now of how pretty Weiss looked in the night's natural light and the selections of flowers surrounding them.. The sudden realization caused Ruby to gulp slowly stand up while pulling on Weiss's hand signifying Weiss to follow up.

Weiss looked at Ruby confused as to what she wanted, but complied to getting out of the white garden chair she was sitting in. Weiss raised a brow at the now bright smiling faunus "Weiss! I just realized how pretty you look tonight!" Weiss hisses at the sudden compliment, but also blushes and huffs.

"You 'just' realized? You dolt.." Ruby rubs the back of her head nervously before letting go of Weiss's hand and waving hers around frantically.

"Nonono! Weiss! I mean, I noticed how pretty you looked earlier, but I was really distracted with all the lights..!" Ruby stutters while trying to form a correct sentence, but failed horribly. "Ugh.. Weiss do you have to tease me on my big night!" Ruby whines and pouts, which earns a giggle from Weiss who crossed her arms and cocks her hip slightly.

"Hmmm.. Do I?" Weiss acts as if she was thinking of her answer before a smirk appeared on her face "Yes. Yes, I do actually." Weiss watches in amusement as Ruby's ears lower in annoyance of being teased, but quickly perk up again.

"Weiss you big meanie head!" Ruby huffs out-loudly, which causes Weiss to scoff and place a hand over her chest looking insulted, but she quietly chuckles.

"'Meanie head' really Ruby? I thought you were turning 16 not 6" Ruby grumbles and shrugs

"Well, um.. Hey Weiss?" Ruby slowly asks.

"Yes Ruby..?" Weiss watches Ruby poke her index fingers together while dragging her foot in circles nervously. Weiss groans and rubs her face"Ruby out with it already before I go get the dog trainer to teach you to speak again!"

"Weiss you ruined the moment with that comment.."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Umm.."

"Don't answer that! Just ask Ruby!"

Ruby closes her eyes tightly before blurting out a sentence so fast it had completely flown past Weiss's ears. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I-I said.. Would you like to dance with me..?" Weiss looks at Ruby before slowly nodding and holding out her hand in which Ruby looks at it confusedly, but soon after getting an idea of what Weiss wanted she let out an 'oo'. Ruby balled her fist up and slapped it hardly into Weiss's open palm, then looked up to Weiss with hopeful, excited eyes that she might receive a cookie for being so smart and figuring that out, but Weiss just stared at Ruby for a minute then down to the balled hand in her own open palm.

"Ruby.." Weiss dryly says while the wolf faunus chirps out extremely happy with her actions

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby then noticed the blank look on Weiss's face and her smile falls "Is something wrong Weiss? Aren't we supposed to be dancing instead of just standing here..I-I'm sure I read that correctly on my scroll.. Unless I missed a part of standing still..?" Ruby tilted her head at Weiss honestly confused about the whole proper dancing thing.

Weiss could not believe Ruby had just responded to her silent invite to dance with a dog's command of shaking a person's hand.. Did she really just do that and look so proud of herself? Weiss's face scrunched up "Well.. It was cute.." Weiss sighs and slowly opens Ruby's hand and grasped in her own before pulling the wolf faunus close to her,

"Ruby.. Just follow my lead and we can pretend you didn't just do what you did OK?" Ruby slowly nods, still not understand what she did wrong, but Ruby thought back to the site that had shown her how to dance and nervously placed her hand on Weiss's hip while her heart skyrocketed at the smooth curves Weiss had, but she also felt Weiss tense up too.

"Is..Is this right?" Ruby gulps and Weiss places one hand on Ruby's shoulder and starts to lead them in the dance.

"Yes, you dolt.." Weiss mumbles embarrassed.

Yang and Blake watched the white rose pair start to dance in the corner and Yang pulls out a random tissue before dabbing at her eyes which caused Blake to look over at Yang "Are you crying Yang Xiao Long?!" Blake asked in complete surprise before turning to her partner who sniffled more

"Th.. They grow up so fast!" Yang wails before hugging Blake causing the cat faunus to freeze from the sudden hug, but soon after hugs back while rubbing Yang's shoulder.

After a minute Yang pulls back looking completely fine.. Was she acting? Blake wasn't sure anymore..

"Well anyway! Rubes looks fine, so watch the two while I look for Nora to start up Rubes big surprise!" she quickly pulls back with a grin before dashing off with a wink and waves.

* * *

**A few songs later**

* * *

Ruby looked at Weiss's sky blue eyes while they danced through the night.. All around them had vanished and they only saw each other, but something was interrupting that.. In Ruby's head, she swore she heard the clock ding loudly and Ruby looked over to see it finally made it to midnight.

"**Pain.. Pain**" Ruby gasped as she felt the pain seep through her being and a loud piercing ring to echo in her head, But when the voice spoke up it didn't sound as it had earlier anymore, it sounded pained, but viscous. "**Stop this ringing..**" Ruby slowly stopped dancing with Weiss which confused the heiress since they were in the middle of the song "**Hurt.. Share.. Hurt!**"

Ruby feels as though someone or thing was ripping through her mind and pushed Weiss back to get some distance in hope that would help, but it did nothing but make it worse.

"_This noise... What is it!_" Ruby growled out darkly and grabbed her ears trying to block it out

"**Hunt and attack everyone! Find who is doing this!**"

"_I-I won't attack anyone! I will protect them all.. It is my duty as a huntress in training.. I'd be a laughingstock if I failed now... When I'm only just becoming one..."_

**"Attack..!**" the beast growled angrily while Ruby could feel what it was, she would not attack anyone just to try to stop the pain.. What would that solve?

"_No!_"

"**Break free.. Break free! Run away now! Far away from pain!**"

Ruby's gray eyes snapped open fully and she unconsciously growled out-loud and stumbled farther away, but accidentally bumped into a chair and nearly fell which had caused Ruby to whimper and look around at all the students who were curious and concernedly looking at the wolf faunus.

"**They all think we are a freak.. A monster! Destroy them all for laughing at our pain right now!**" Ruby's frantic eyes dart around the party as everyone had stopped and looked at what caused the commotion, but Ruby's back was facing towards them and she was staring at Weiss wide-eyed that were starting to water up from the intensity of pain and loud yelling of the voice telling her to run or fight into her sensitive ears, back like when she had attacked Cardin.

"_F-Freak?_" Ruby sputters out before feeling the desires to hurt them all for her own pain and clouded mind. Ruby had always been the little wolf that people would pick on in school that is before she dropped out after her mother's death.. Many names used to be said to her, but she always kept a smile on her face.. Ruby puts others before herself and it was past due she thought of herself.. But not this way to go about it.. These people had done nothing wrong to cause this new pain?

Ruby trembled as she stood there staring at Weiss looking scared and weak.. Weiss tried to step forward only for Ruby to growl dangerously at her and cause her to stop moving.."Stay back.." Ruby painfully hiccuped a few times "Weiss.. Don't come near.." she quickly glances over her shoulder to see Blake starting to head over to them to see what was wrong.

"**Run away! She will cage us again!"** Ruby gave another warning growl again and hoped Blake would back off like Weiss, but that only made her start to walk faster.. Ruby turned and dashed away further into the garden.

"..." Weiss stood there frozen as Ruby ran off.. What had just happened? Ruby was giving Weiss the look of pain, anger, and confusion.. Blake ran past Weiss apologizing and going further into the garden in chase of the wolf faunus.. "Ruby..?" Weiss slowly turned around before her legs started to move her forward.. Why was Ruby crying? The first time, Weiss hadn't questioned Ruby and just hoped she would tell Weiss why she was crying that night at dinner. But it happened again? Weiss started to gain speed on her walk before going into a full sprint chasing after the two in hope to find out what was wrong

"_She was crying again.. Why though? Had I done something wrong without even noticing?_!" Weiss's heart starts to break at the thought of Ruby hating her for a mistake she unconsciously did.. But they were having a good time until now? What caused this? Weiss turned down a random pathway since she had no clue which the faunus took and she definitely couldn't sniff them out..

Weiss saw a red figure standing and looking up towards the moon on the pathway, but when she heard the sound of Weiss's heels had started to run away, but was slower than normal since she was in heels and was stumbling like a frightened animal..Weiss wasn't having none of that though! She pulled out a little bit of dust from her bag and threw it down on the ground causing ice to trail ahead. Weiss hopped on the ice and begin pushing on the ground and approaching on the faunus at quick speed when..

...The ice had ended and sent Weiss clumsily flying into Ruby causing them to go tumbling. Weiss had landed on top of the faunus who looks up at her in shock before growling and whimpering under her while trying to escape.. Weiss watched the pained faunus squirm and tears stream down her cheeks as she dug her canine teeth into her lip causing bleeding..

Something in Weiss couldn't take this anymore! She moved her hand to Ruby's cheek which caused her to freeze and her tear, blurred eyes to widen in surprise at the action before she opened and closed her mouth wordlessly. Weiss stared lovingly into the wolf faunus's eyes and the world around them slowly closed out again and Ruby stopped her struggles and watched Weiss.

Weiss tried to speak, but no words came out... Ruby noticed the tears starting to form in Weiss's eyes and fall down to her cheek, which causes the faunus to cringe back in guilt.. Ruby slowly and carefully nuzzled her cheek further into Weiss's hand while never breaking eye contact.. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours for the two.

Neither were sure how, but their face's somehow started to gravitate towards each other.. Weiss breathed out quietly when their noses touch slightly as if she would speak too loud she would shatter the world around them. "Ru..by?" Weiss slowly loosens her grip on holding Ruby down and slowly moves her other hand up to also cup Ruby's face and wipes the tears away, but keeps Ruby's face cupped..

Ruby's breath hitched slightly before noticing she felt the intense pain in her body and loud painful noise in her head get washed away as she felt.. What was this atmosphere surrounding Weiss and herself? Ruby felt her body move on its own free will and not feeling forced to do.. She slowly wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her down closer. Ruby didn't know what was happening, but she enjoyed the warm feeling in her chest and body.

Weiss was slowly driving Ruby crazy, but not as the voice or ringing did.. Ruby noticed how soft Weiss's lips looked and how silky and angel like Weiss's long white hair, it seemed as if glowing from the moon's light as it fell down her shoulders and slightly tickled Ruby's chin.. Ruby wanted Weiss.. She didn't know why, but she wanted to hold Weiss and... And..

Ruby tilted her head while pulling Weiss more down closer to her, hoping the closeness of their bodies would smother the burning feeling that was seeping through her body and Weiss didn't deny her of that.. Weiss also slowly tilted her head while her eyes fluttered close..

Was she supposed to close her eyes too..? Ruby followed Weiss's actions and closed her eyes before leaning up more and just as the gap between them was about to finally close.. They heard Yang yell out loudly" Nora! Fire away!" after that, they heard a loud 'boom!' and tons of fireworks flew into the air and made a mess of colors that had formed a rose..

Ruby jumped up from underneath Weiss as her ears perked up from having heard Blake approaching and Weiss looked up at Ruby in surprise.. They blushed and stared at each other a little while longer before Ruby vanished in a mass of rose petals and fled into the dark and into the night.. Weiss slowly sat up as Blake saw her on the ground and ran over to her "Weiss! Where is Ruby?! And, are you OK?!"

Weiss looked at Blake speechless, but pointed in the direction of where Ruby had vanished to, but Blake growled at the stubbornness of her alpha before helping Weiss up "Come one Weiss.. We need to find Yang, Ruby's probably already somewhere far away.. I hope she is alright until we come back and look for her.." Blake hisses before looking over the dazed heiress.."We'll tell you what's going on later OK?" Weiss nodded, but reached up and touched her cold lips.

Weiss had almost kissed Ruby.. And Ruby didn't resist.. But before she got the chance to express her feelings and give her the necklace.. She ran away.. But Ruby didn't run away empty handed.. She had run away with the heiress's heart and Weiss would find her and get them both back before anything bad happened to that dolt..

* * *

Oh..my goodness..too many words..! Anyways I'm down here to explain something. The voice was saying those things because the ringing.. it wanted it to stop and so did Ruby, but they have two different thought processes. It likes to brutally handle things most of the time and Ruby likes to pet cute bunnies and talk it over with some cookies.. Pain blinded them both and I will explain what the ringing was in the next few chapters then we will have beautiful whiterose finally.. But anyways.. I think I did good on making them almost kiss then snatching it away from you guys.. I got really lazy.. grammar and spell checking this at the end cause I mean 4,598 words is far too much for me... ughhh Ruby the thief.. -Slumps over dead from writing and rewriting this chapter and sobs- have a freaking fantastic day or night guys 


	22. Becoming

Ruby dashed out through the bushes and stumbled into a part of Beacon she hadn't really explored yet and she was sure her team hadn't either. Ruby stopped running and her knees nearly gave out, but she stayed standing while feeling her heart pound rapidly. The ringing in her head had come back and in full force, but this time it wasn't the only thing occupying her mind.. Ruby shuddered and shivered thinking back to her encounter with Weiss, panting from being tired of running and the loud painful rings in her ears

Ruby slowly tried to continue forward a few more steps before her knees finally gave out and now she was falling, but just before she blacked out, she felt someone's arms encasing her, stopping her from hitting the ground and murmured a soft lullaby making both her and the voice tired. As they were nearly asleep the person whispered the words, 'sleep little rose,' which Ruby would gladly comply to without a fight. Ruby slowly went limp and fell painfully asleep in the headmaster's arms who grunted at the added weight to his arms

"Found her," he said quietly before carefully picking the young faunus up and turned to the shadows to see Glynda stepping out with a frown from the scene before her. They tried to head on over to the event before 12, but had gotten caught up in work, and now? "She should be fine for now since she is asleep, but we have to contact a few people about this. Summer mentioned this would happen a few times over the scroll when we talked about Ruby, but now that it is happening? She only has a few people who can help her through this.. Her sources for help are limited"

Glynda sighs and nods before leading them towards Beacon's secret room that only the teachers knew of. "Do you have any clue if she hurt any of the other students when the clock hit 12?" the headmaster shakes his head at this a bit,

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we'll find out in the morning.. If the rest of team RWBY ask if you have seen Ruby or if you know where she is, do not tell them, do you understand?" Glynda nods reluctantly since the young wolf faunus's team would probably be devastated, but some things had to be, and this was one of those events where she couldn't deny the headmaster's orders because of what she thought.

She knew the headmaster and Summer used to be close friends and he was doing all of this extra stuff to thank Summer for helping him through his tough years, but.. "Understood.." she quieted down as they walked towards a sword statue. Glynda reached out and pulled the handle of the sword down causing the statue to slowly scoot back, as it fully sat back it showed a staircase leading downwards, "Is that all for the night, sir?" he turns to Glynda with a slight smile before nodding his head and then carried the wolf faunus down the steps

He stops for a minute before calling out to Glynda, "Tell no teachers to come down here until further notice, " he resumes descending down the staircase before disappearing into the darkness of the steps. Glynda closes the hidden room once more and begins her walk back to the office to finish a few things.

The headmaster walked down the steps and into a good sized room before setting Ruby down on the couch and turned to the coffee maker. Ozpin makes himself a cup of coffee before pulling a chair by the wall across from Ruby, he then sat down on it with a heavy sigh."I'm sorry Summer, " he glances over to the faunus who was curled up in her sleep clutching and ripping into the couch, "and most importantly.. I'm sorry Ruby" he watches the pained faunus squirm and whimper in her sleep before he slowly starts to drift off in the chair as well, "I'll help you the best I can.."

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and glanced around, but she didn't move at all since the room she was in was not familiar to her.. Ruby felt her sore muscles from the previous night.. Wait! The previous night! "_Ah.. The noise_" Ruby could slightly still hear the ringing, but it was faint and didn't hurt her too much, but that didn't fix sore muscles. Ruby was slowly recalling the memories of last night when the voice spoke up,

"**Awake yes?**" the voice slowly questions sounding just as weak and tired as Ruby was.

"_Yes.. I'm awake.._" Ruby quietly yawns and curls up more since she was now seeking warmth and body heat, Ruby's hand grazed over what she assumed was a couch and only and felt a large open hole of where her hand must have been clutching in the night.. Last night was not a peaceful slumber, it was full of horrifying nightmares of herself.. She sniffled as she remembered everything from last night since now she was starting to fully wake up "_Why did you say those things last night.._"

"**The ringing, it hurt.. We wanted it to stop whether it meant tearing others apart or not.**" Ruby breathes out weakly and shakes her head at the voice's thought process, but doesn't say anything more since she had heard the ringing as well and wanted it to stop even if that was the case.. But she would never say that or do that.. She wasn't a mindless animal and she somehow knew the voice wasn't either,

Ruby froze as someone spoke up, "Aah.. I see you're awake Miss Rose?" Ruby slowly uncurled and looked up to see the headmaster standing above her with a few pills and water.

"What are those for?" Ruby hoarsely grumbles out while trying to go back into her ball of shame and sulk

"These are muscle relaxers, I'm assuming you want some with all the 'events' that happened last night?"

Ruby growled stubbornly before the headmaster chuckled at the young faunus's tantrum she silently was throwing on the couch before speaking up again,

"And I assume you want answers that Summer couldn't have the... Chance to fully explain?" Ruby's ears twitch at the mention of Summer and she quickly looked over to the headmaster with a hopeful, yet sad look in her gray eyes. Slowly Ruby got out of her ball and sat up on the couch and stared at him.. She was desperate to understand what was happening!

"How.. Do.. You know my mother..?" Ruby questioned him while she took the pills and the water before quickly putting them in her mouth and drunk the water in 3 large gulps since her throat was parched.

He watched as Ruby drank the water in big gulps with a smile, "Well, let's just say Summer and I were very good friends in the past." Ruby coughed a few times before looking at him in disbelief, but she also dropped the cup to the ground in shock that someone here knew her mother personally! "You dropped the cup by the way." Ruby eyed him for a few minutes before slowly bending down and picked up the cup. She then handed the cup back to him in which he places it back on the table next to them. "Well anyway, where do I start.. Or where do you want me to start..?"

Ruby sat up more and looked the headmaster dead in the eye before speaking in a serious tone that her mother had used when interrogating Ruby into answering questions, "Start with the ringing I heard last night when the clock struck 12, and then.. And then start from the beginning of it all."

"...Well, you see every wolf faunus has hardships when they are in the stage of the 'becoming'. A lot of them say they hear a grand-master clock ticking down from 5am going to 12am.. It starts out quiet and they usually don't feel anything, but as the clock changes hours the pain would increase," he notices Ruby nodding at the explanation while probably thinking back on last night's event, "If I remember correctly the clock would get louder and louder Summer said, but that is it signifying that you've become of age and usually drives them crazy. I can't say for certainty of what will happen next, every wolf faunus has a different experience.. But none of them are easy."

Ruby felt her ears lower at his words before a question popped into her head, "What about my mother?" It was a simple and innocent question, but the air around them stiffened a little.

"Summer.. Summer during her time had run away and into the forest." He stares at Ruby sadly, "She was gone for two weeks and none of us could find her, but I think maybe that was for the best! When Summer came back from out of the forest, she looked happier than she had in the last few days.. She told me her experience of being in the woods and overcoming everything, but that was all she had said and after that everything was peaceful, although she did have a few slip ups.. But then she met your father, Had you.. And now.. She's watching over all of us." Ruby smiled sadly and hiccuped from the tears she was trying to hold back

"Yeah.. My mother was a fighter always..." the headmaster frowned and lightly rubbed Ruby's back, but he too was feeling sad for the loss of such a good person and long time friend.. But what was more painful to him was watching the child of Summer breaking down,

"Ruby..?" she coughed a few times before shakily looking over to the headmaster with slightly reddened eyes from crying so much lately.

"W-What..?"

"I think you should go into the forest.." Ruby freezes at what he had just said

"You think.. I should go into the forest like my mother did..What would I do there?" the headmaster nods his head slowly

"I do... But you might have a better chance at overcoming your greater enemy there than here.." Ruby bit her lip at the decision of leaving her team for two weeks or staying and possibly being a danger to everyone around her, but the correct path was plain to see..

"I-I...OK.." Ruby knew this was for the best, but it still hurt that she had to leave beacon for a bit and not be able to see her teammates until she conquers the biggest issue and enemy...Herself

"I'll tell you a little secret that might help make this seem less..Bad?" he smiles sadly at Ruby which gets her attention again. "If you don't want to be alone in the forest go to forever fall.. It's where Summer conquered her problems" Ruby simply nods to the headmaster at the idea of going where her mother had gone through the same situation..

"Alright, I'll leave for the Forever Fall tomorrow morning, but until then can I say down here so my teammates don't find me? Or wherever this is.." he merely nods at Ruby's simple request.

"You may."

* * *

Guys here is some freakin plot OK? Runaway wolf run away home.. Next chapter will view what is going on with Yang, Blake, and Weiss, but also uncle Qrow is now getting involved! Hope I can justify him as I did with everyone else.. NOOW Weiss is a useless dorky lesbian! Dammit Weiss! Hold on to the rubebooty! WHY WEISS U HAD DA BOOTY, BUT YOU LET GO..EXPLAIN YOURSELF.. I can imagine Weiss rubbing Ruby's Rubebooty and a genie coming out to grant wishes.. Last chap of the day enjoy! Have a great day or night guys(Future Pure- HAHAHAH.. I just realized I mixed this chapter with another one xD DAMMIT. FIXED.)


	23. Invisible Kid

The next morning the members of WBY had woken up, but the room was gloomy without their hyper leader. Last night Weiss and Blake had gotten Yang and went all around the campus looking for the young faunus! They didn't even know if she was on campus anymore.. Yang was taking it pretty hard, but Weiss was as well. She had so much to tell Ruby and it all got snatched away from her in 1 night.. "Guys.." Yang walked over to the two other girls with a tired look "I think it's time we gave my uncle a call.."

Weiss looked at Yang, but it looked as if Weiss had tossed around.. She had probably gotten little sleep last night, but Blake nor Yang had said anything since they didn't sleep too well either and probably looked like crap themselves.. Last night, Yang had explained what was going on to Weiss, but what got Weiss upset the most was the bumblebee pair knew what was going on and didn't bother to tell her until they were forced by the situation! They were a team! No! A family, and they didn't even try to tell her!

Not even Ruby had told her! Weiss felt slightly betrayed by her team, but pushed it aside since there were more important things to deal with at the matter. They had a leader to find, and they needed to find that said leader before she did something stupid and get herself hurt! "Your uncle?" Weiss asked

Yang nodded towards Weiss before turning to Blake, who had been staring at Yang for a bit now. When Yang turned, their eyes met and instead of speaking with their words, they talked unspoken words with their eyes. Blake's amber colored eyes shined with reassuring glow, while Yang's had shown signs of weakness, but was quickly washed away by Blake's stare. "Yes Weiss... My uncle Qrow. I was going to call him as soon as the party was over since I had hope in Ruby that she would at last until then, but now look? My sister is somewhere on campus with wild instincts! She's probably confused and scared!" Yang grows frustrated while speaking and at some point had started to yell at Weiss as if it was her fault!

Yang's semblance burns brightly as her eyes flicker, red a few times before staying that way and she stared angrily at Weiss, who was taken back by being accused and yelled at for no reason!

"Why are you yelling at me like this is my fault?! This is hurting me just as much as you Yang! Don't act like you're the only one who cares for that dolt!" Weiss hisses before pushing off the bed and storming over to Yang before getting on her tiptoes and poking Yang hardly in the chest with each word "She's my teammate too! For the love of dust, she's first real friend! And now she's run off somewhere?! And, you think I don't care?! How dare you!" Weiss gives a shove to Yang's chest, causing the blonde girl to stumble back and look at Weiss in shock.

Yang's anger dies down as she notices Weiss was shakily standing there with tears forming in her eyes and her fist were tightly closed. Yang realized that she had hurt Weiss by her words and looked at the floor in shame of her actions"Weiss I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to say all that.. I just am worried about my sister, I don't know what I would do if she got hurt and I didn't even know where she was.." Weiss huffs indignantly while trying to act proper like she was taught, but the sobs were causing her tiny body to shudder violently and she furiously wiped the tears that kept coming, but she stopped when Yang wrapped her in a tight comforting embrace"It's not your fault Weiss.. I'm sorry I yelled at you.. Ruby will be OK.. I promise we'll find her alright?"

"Shut up Yang!" Weiss's tears slowly stopped and she hissed out in embarrassment from the sudden hug "just call your uncle now you big blond brute!" Yang chuckles slightly and Blake simply watches all of it going down before sniffling and clapping which causes the two to laugh slightly "Blake this isn't a dramatic movie! Give Yang her scroll so she can call her uncle and let me go!" the heiress seethes out, but her voice was cracked from crying a few minutes ago and made her voice sound higher, but caused Yang to snicker in which Weiss slapped her upside the head for laughing at her.

Blake shrugs and reaches over to the small table next to the bed where she placed her books for nighttime reading. She grabbed Yang's scroll before tossing it to the blond who caught the scroll with a slight smile at Blake's tired laziness

"Feeling lazy kitty~? Try not to stay that way and become a fat little cat okay though?" Blake's face stays neutral since she was too tired to even argue with Yang. Yang slowly rolls down the contacts of all her signal buddies and friends before spotting 'Uncle Qrow' at the near bottom. "Alright guys try to be quiet, I'm calling him now." Weiss scoffs at Yang before turning and walking back to her bed with a huff, she sat back down on her bed, but had duller eyes than normal which were empty blue voids that looked as if someone had put a deep hole in the ocean.. They showed no more emotions since she was far too tired.. All that was on her mind was Ruby.

Yang taps the contact name before it begins to ring. After a few minutes the other end picks up and the older sounding man speaks up "Hello?" Yang grins at the voice of her uncle

"Hey Qrow!" Yang basically yells out while waiting the man to recognize her voice

A second passed before she heard a loud 'Ooo' "Yang is that you?" her uncle laughed "Isn't it a little early for you to be pranking people again?"

"That was a one-time thing!" she huffed while her uncle laughed more

"Of course it was a 'one' time thing, well you usually don't call your old Qrow unless you're looking for your dad. Which by the way, he's currently out right now on a mission. Grimm's population was getting quite larger towards the west of some small town. I forget what that man had told me before he rushed out the door" Yang chuckles as she knew her uncle was probably shaking his head "He's always looking for an excuse to go out and hunt Grimm for 'fun'"

Yang shifted on feet and placed her hand on her hip. She quickly spares one glance over to the two who were glaring at her since she was sounding like she was talking to her uncle like it was a normal day "Ah right well, uncle Qrow? Do you remember that thing about wolf faunus's becoming of age huh" her face loses its playfulness and becomes serious, she heard silence on the other end of the scroll which she could have guessed he was getting serious as well.

"Yang.. Please do not tell me you are talking about Ruby becoming of age? Has it shown signs of starting soon?" he questions Yang which causes her to take a deep breath

"No uncle Qrow, yo-"

"Oh, thank goodness"

"It's already started.." the room goes quiet and Yang holds her breath slightly

"Excuse me? Yang what did you just say"

"I..I um.. I said it has already begun, and Ruby might have lost it during the party we threw for her 16th birthday.. She, also, maybe.. Ran off and now we can't find her?" Yang chuckles nervously

"Yang?"

"Yes, Uncle Qrow?"

"Why hadn't you called me before this?"

"Ah.. Rubes kind of promised me she would come to me if she was losing it..."

"Yang.. Can you give me a moment?" Yang heard the other end of the line go off, she lowers the scroll for a moment and looks at her two other teammates nervously. They all stare at each other quietly for a good ten minutes before uncle Crow gets back on the line. His voice sounded unsure, but Yang couldn't tell what he was trying to hide until "Yang listen to me OK?"

"OK.."

"I want you to stop looking for Ruby and relax, OK?" Yang's eyes widen and her semblance flares wildly as her anger comes back again

"What do you mean you want me to stop looking for Ruby uncle Qrow?! She is my sister! She's your niece! Old man, I'm sorry to say, but I think you've finally lost it yourself!" Yang heard her uncle sigh

"Yang you do not know truly much on what is happening to Ruby.. But I can reassure you she is fine, cancel your search and return to your school work, but what I can do is explain more of is what happened to Ruby last night.." Yang trusted uncle Qrow with a lot, but she had no clue how her teammates would react.. Maybe if he tells her what is going on that will give her to make her team more to wait it out.

"OK, fine. Shoot."

"You said she started the process of becoming of age a few days ago correct?"

"Yes.."

"Alright, so what happened fully last night is every wolf faunus when becoming of age, they go through some.. Things.. You see, when the clock had struck 12, she must have heard the starting process ringing loudly in her ears.. And when that happens Ruby's inner beast had heard it.. Probably was painful for both of them, you could say pain would have blinded her normal senses.. I think it is for the best you leave Ruby alone, there's not telling when she will lose control.. Not until she can face her true inner beast and find peace with herself, but she might have been searching for that in the past. Things might have changed, we can't be sure right now"

Yang had Qrow on the speaker and the members of team 3 of RWBY were surprised since they knew what ruby was going through, but not all this? Ruby was in pain somewhere and.. Alone.. Weiss didn't like that thought and spoke up, "Are you sure we should just drop this like it's nothing? Ruby is out there somewhere going through all this pain and you want us to just sit here perfectly fine and be all happy? Let alone relax and focus on school? She is suffering! I'm sorry, but I don't think I can relax while my partner is going through so much right now!" Weiss seethes angrily

Uncle Qrow heard Weiss speak up and was about to say something when they all heard a bark and the random bark caused Blake to jump slightly and make the two other girls look at her "What! It just was sudden! Don't look at me like that, you guys!" Blake hissed out

Qrow slowly spoke up again, but he was mostly speaking to Weiss with amusement at the heiress's anger towards the idea of leaving Ruby alone. "Partner huh?" Yang glances back at Weiss sadly

"Yes, Ruby Rose is my partner.." Weiss hissed while her anger was building up at since she could have been looking for Ruby instead of sitting in the dorm being told not to look for Ruby

Uncle Qrow hummed over the scroll "And who might you be again? I mean, if you are my niece's partner I must now know who you are sooner or later."

"I am Weiss Schnee.. But sir, I really do not like the idea of sitting her while Ruby is off somewhere we don't know!"

"A Schnee..?" Uncle Qrow said, sounding quite intrigue and curious as to why Weiss was so concerned over his niece. Blake spoke up before the heiress could blow up on Yang's uncle.

"Weiss calm down! Maybe we should trust his word since we know barely nothing that Ruby is dealing with! She may be dangerous right now for all we know!" Blake places her hand on Weiss's shoulder only to have it pushed off and Weiss looked at Blake in shock of what she was telling her! Blake wanted her to calm down?! Why should calm down? Why weren't they as worried as she was!

"Look, girls I need you to trust me alright? Leave Ruby to deal with this by herself.. I wish I could explain more, but that's for Ruby to tell you her adventures later on.. Also, Yang?"

Yang shakes her head coming out of her half dazed state before looking down at her scroll when her name is called "Yeah..?"

"I'm sending over Zwei for a few weeks, I need to head out to do a few things and since your father isn't home to watch him you have to alright?" Yang squeals and fist pumps the air slightly

"Right! Same as always sending the little adorable thing over?!" she heard her uncle chuckle over the scroll

"Same as always." Yang grinned

"Alright! I'll be looking forward to seeing that little ball of fluff soon! But I've gotta go Uncle Qrow, I'll talk to you again soon!"

"Alright Yang, I look forward to our next chat" Yang pressed the end button on her scroll and turned to her teammates, One was looking confused while the other had her head turned and was looking furious as can be.

"Weiss relax! I trust my uncle, and if he says Ruby is going to be fine.." Yang takes a deep breath before smiling slightly "Then I'll trust his words on this.. ,He has never proven me wrong" Weiss looked over at Yang with a dark scowl on her face before silently getting up and leaving the dorm. Yang tried to go after the heiress since she still had some private 'matters' to talk to Weiss about, but Blake grabs Yang's arm and shakes her head "Blake..?"

"Yang let her cool off, OK? You can't expect someone to take it alright, just after hearing it.. Hell, I'm even a little reluctant still! But there's nothing we would be able to do even if we found her and we might make matters worse.. Weiss needs time to understand that, give her some time alone.." Yang looked back to the door where the heiress stormed out then back to Blake. She felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her back and hug her in an awkward comforting manner"Yang.. Please relax.." Blake murmurs embarrassed into Yang's back

Yang slowly turned around and hugged Blake back and rested her head on top of hers while closing her eyes, "I know Blake.. I also know our little heiress might have the total hots for my little sister.. So she's probably taking this almost as hard as me.." Blake groans

"Yang why can you never keep a moment going?" Yang chuckles

"Why can you always hold a moment?"

"Yang you're just repeating what I said, but with less words and one added.."

"And what's wrong with that kitty?" Yang hears Blake hissing in her arms

"Go ahead.. Keep calling me a kitty and I'll show you just what an angry 'kitten' can do" Yang pulls away and looks into Bake's amber eyes with a stupid grin on her face before purring out to Blake

"I think I'd like to see just what the kitty can do exactly~ I heard you guy's tongues are great fo-"

"Finish that sentence I will end you"

"...So ..Is it true cats are great lickers?" Yang watches as Blake pulls away from the hug and walk out of the room before yelling and laughing out "Totally worth it! Come back kitty cat!" Yang gives chase after the cat faunus

* * *

(I can't stop writing sad stuff? I'm always doing this to the poor team RWBY..After this we will be taking a break from drama and giving the team some freaking happy sparkles... ANYWAY UNTIL THEN DRAMA, TEARS, AND HARDSHIP IS HERE.)Can you feel that shaking? I think Weiss is coming in like a...WEISSING BALL, coming to destroy everything in her way! -raises hands up and swings around keyboard- Someone please save me Yang is effecting my health with puns.. Have a great day or night guys! 


	24. Anywhere But Here

Ruby sat in the room on the floor, staring at the wall and thinking about her departure the next morning. Ruby was worried about how her team might react to her leaving them for a while and then to just suddenly returning? Ruby honestly hoped they would understand she was doing this all for their safety, but they wouldn't know this.. Not until she returned at least.. The thought made Ruby frown, but then she heard the voice speak up finally. The voice sounded much better than a few hours ago, but she was concerned as to why it was so quiet for so long and just now decided to speak.. Was it listening to her? She was thankful it allowed her some time in her own mind, but she wasn't used to the quietness anymore..

And even with the voice quiet Ruby felt the urging desires to act out! How was this fair to her? Ruby was one of many things, she was optimistic, good-hearted, kind, and also caring! What had she done to deserve such torture? She treated everyone how she would want to be treated and yet the world was turning against her? She felt like a lost lone wolf wandering the lands not knowing where to go.. She would glance over her shoulder to see her own pack getting distant, but why were they abandoning her?

Ruby looked closer to the scene before her and noticed the pack of wolves reminded her nothing of her team, who were they? She felt sorrow and pain.. But also.. Loneliness? This wasn't Ruby's mind! This must have been the wolf's mind.. How did she get into it? Was this why the beast was so quiet? Ruby didn't understand what was happening in her mind, but she never did.. The world was full of mysteries.. Ruby felt the beast's pain and anger, just as it had felt ruby's sadness and confusion..

"_What is this?"_ Ruby closed her eyes and looked more at the scene before her. "_Is.. That you?_" Ruby heard the beast snarl

"**Are we leaving 'our' territory?**"

"_I.. We must.._" Ruby didn't like to be the one who stated the sad truths, but the voice had asked her a serious question, so she would answer it honestly. There was no point in lying to it, nor herself.

**"They are trying to get rid of us.. And yet you still are stubbornly protecting them.. What are you going to do in the forest?**"

Ruby's eyes darted around the room since she wanted to say find peace, but was there even peace to find anymore? Ruby felt wild and lost.. All these random emotions that she had never fully had experience with were just suddenly starting to pop up.. How was anyone supposed to just expect her to be able to conquer this by herself? Ruby wanted Weiss with her, Ruby needed Weiss to stop the pain she was feeling, but that wasn't all she wanted Weiss for.. Ruby wanted Weiss as hers.. She wasn't sure what she really meant by 'hers', but it felt good to say that. Ruby felt weirdly connected to Weiss on a deeper level than she was with Blake and Yang..

"**Our mate? Are you really leaving it?**" Ruby raised a brow at the word 'mate', since she knew what it meant.. But she hadn't known much on the concept of it

_"M-Mate? What do you mean 'mate'?"_ Ruby slowly says curiously

"**Weiss..**" Ruby lowered back her ears and dug her sharpened nails into the floor below her, but she humored the voice again and tilted her head

"_What do you want with Weiss? Better yet, what does Weiss have to do with the mate thing!_"

"**Don't play dumb"** Ruby was getting agitated.. She wasn't sure if the voice was trying to help her or make her angry just to attack people and satisfy it beastly urges.

"_I'm not playing dumb! You're being dumb!_" she pouts as the voice thought she was playing dumb when she actually kind of wasn't..

"**Weiss.. Is our mate**" truth be told, Ruby might have not known a lot of on the whole mate thing, but she had an idea of what the voice was stating. She thought about being mates with Weiss and the truth was, it made her happy! Ruby's tail swished about behind her as she continued to think about having Weiss as her mate...

Ruby lied down on the floor and curled up happily, but no matter how happy Ruby was at the moment, she was so tired of all this! She knew she had to leave and overcome herself, but Ruby wanted to go back to her team and find another way through this. She kept telling herself, she was dangerous and even took notice of the viscous caged feelings as proof! They all scared her.. She was lost in the dark and couldn't see the light anymore, the waters had swallowed Ruby whole and was slowly drowning her.

"_Weiss.. Is our.. Mate?_" Ruby felt a sharp pain as she pushed off the ground..Something was calling for her? Ruby kept repeating the word 'mate' in her head.. She felt as if Weiss was calling for her, she had to go to her! She had no clue how to get out? She began to mindlessly climb the steps and then stopped when she reached the end of the staircase leading up.. She stared blankly at the dead end before slowly reaching out and touching the cold wall that sent shivers down her.

"**Escape**" Ruby didn't know when she started, but she began to feebly claw at the door. Ruby sniffed around for any opening to the outside; she couldn't stay in the room by herself anymore! She felt herself slipping from her normal state and it was getting harder to convince herself it wasn't a good idea to give in.

"_Must escape.._" after a little while she had left many claw marks on the wall, but before she could do anymore damage it slowly begin to open and the headmaster stood in front of her. He looked at her confused and surprised to see Ruby up the stairs, but he also noticed the slight hazed look in her gray eyes.

"Ruby? Go back downstairs.." the headmaster slowly says since he had no idea how much Ruby had lost herself since his return. He knew it was a bad idea to leave the young wolf faunus alone in the room, but he still had a whole school to run!

"Move.." she readied herself to attack him if he didn't listen to her wisely, Ruby was the strongest here! She would show everyone who challenged her! And at the moment everyone was stopping her from getting back to her mate! It sent her and her beast in a blind rage "Now!" she watched as the headmaster's eyes widen and he slowly backed out of Ruby's way since he left his cane back in his office.

"Ruby is it really a wise choice to be threatening me and being out in public right now..?" he tries to calm the young faunus, but she simply grunts in response.

"I don't care! Weiss needs me!" this causes the headmaster to freeze and Ruby to grin toothily in the satisfaction of making him stop moving or advancing on her

Ruby watched him for a moment before making a mad dash to where Weiss's scent was with excitement. "_Weiss.. Weiss!_" Ruby ran as fast as her legs could take her, and as she turned the corner, she saw an angry heiress standing out on the balcony of Beacon gripping the railing tightly. The scene before Ruby caused her to stop and gulp.

"**Go"** Ruby began to slowly and quietly take small steps towards the heiress, but she stopped as she noticed the heiress slowly turning. Ruby quickly dashed away and hid behind a wall so Weiss couldn't see her. The voice to growl in frustration "**What are you doing, fool?!**" Ruby watched as the heiress walked quickly back inside and glance around before huffing and storming off in anger.

Ruby's eyes were wide as she felt a chill go down her spine.. "_We have to leave now.._" Ruby turned around and ran off down the hall.. She ran in the direction of Forever Fall while ignoring the urge to return to Weiss's side! Ruby shook her head as she ran, she wouldn't cry.. She would conquer this for her team! For Weiss! Then, she would return and be able to actually hug Weiss and look at her without feeling guilty and painful stings to her chest _"Quiet! Please!"_

Ruby ran as if nothing else existed in the world anymore.. She made her way to the beginning of Forever Fall and stood in front of it.. She would not look back because then, she might not be able to enter Forever Fall.. Ruby took a deep breath before dashing deep into the forest of red without even sparing one glance back toward Beacon since it would hurt too much and Ruby wouldn't be able to take it.

* * *

**Weiss P.O.V**

* * *

Weiss stood outside looking over the railing to Vale. "Ruby where are you..?" Weiss was thinking back to the conversation with Yang's uncle and she gripped the rail even harder. Why should she have listen to them anyway? She was Weiss Schnee! If Weiss decided she wanted to look for Ruby, then she would! Weiss was sick of being told what to do and not do and, she would not let some man named 'Qrow' tell her what to do!

Weiss was sick of this all, why was it when Weiss found happiness, it was snatched away from her without hesitation? She was human too, she felt pain and misery.. She wasn't her father, yet everyone compared her to him. "_They don't even know what's going on with Ruby fully, so why should I listen? Ruby looked pained and hurt, and they tell me to leave her alone? Oh yeah, really great team suggestion!_" Weiss was getting sarcastic with herself and in realization it made her stop for a minute and scowl at that.

Weiss heard someone walking quietly towards her and turned, but saw no one there? But Weiss could have swore she saw a red blur run away? Weiss quickly begins to walk back into the school and looked around frantically for any signs that the red blur was still here, but she found none.."_Grrr.. Great, now my imagination is playing cruel tricks on me! It's just such a great day!_" Weiss huffed and stormed off

As Weiss walked down the halls she saw familiar bunny faunus? "_Who was she again..?_" Weiss tried to remember where she saw the girl's face before... And, that's when she remembered, "_the bunny faunus from the indecent with Cardin!_" Weiss didn't know it, but she stood there staring at the bunny faunus who had noticed her stares and recognized her too. The bunny faunus ran over to Weiss.

"Um.. Hello there!" the bunny faunus said to Weiss, who was startled and confused as to when she came over?

"Hi.." Weiss slowly replied since she was still quite angry from earlier and it must have still shown on her face because the bunny faunus was looking at her concernedly. "Are you.. Alright?" she offered a small comforting smile with the question, but it made Weiss slightly mad that she would ask if she was alright when she was clearly not okay! Weiss snaps on the faunus as the old habit came back.

"Am I alright?!" she leans down slightly and angrily hissed in the bunny faunus's face, causing her to coward before the angry heiress while Weiss's voice was slowly rising to higher levels. "I don't know, gee, am I alright? Even though my partner has disappeared?!" Weiss's eyes snapped over to the other students who were trying to figure out why the heiress was yelling, she sent a cold, emotionless glare their way which sent them scattering, but then Weiss also realized she had just taken out her anger on someone who was only trying to help out of bad habits.

Weiss looked back to the girl whose bunny ears were down and was nearly to tears. That made Weiss feel even worse than she had a few minutes ago.."I-I'm.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to yell at you.. It's bad habits.." Weiss mumbled dejectedly while the girl looks at Weiss and sniffled a few times.

"It's fin-" just as the girl was saying this, another short girl with dark brown hair approached them and waved, but when the bunny faunus turned around and the other girl saw the slight tears in her eyes she looked at Weiss.

"What did you do? Why is Velvet crying?"

"Coco hold on, she just lost her partner and she slightly snapped from pressure!" Coco looked at Weiss before lowering her shades to glare darkly at Weiss. Weiss was amazed at the color, but Weiss was the only person who saw the pair of eyes and even if someone else saw them they'd be turned to stone.

"So you're telling me, your partner is missing and instead of doing the normal thing. You yell and take your frustrations out on another person?" Weiss gulped and tried to explain more, but Coco raised her hand. "Look, I'll be frank with you. I don't care for your excuses, point is you just yelled at my girlfriend." Weiss froze even more and Velvet blushed while pulling her ears over her face "And if you continue to yell at her I will handle you myself, But I'll also say this. Instead of just standing there like you dropped your brain you should be looking for your partner.."

"But.. I can-"

"What's stopping you?" Coco pushed back up her shades

"Nothing really, but she's no-"

"Alright, what's the problem then? There's nothing stopping you besides what you're telling yourself is stopping you.." Velvet tugged on Coco's arm trying to get her to stop "You're being a coward right now, if Velvet was missing I would look for her no matter what others say."

Weiss balled up her fist since she knew all this was true. There was no one or thing actually stopping her.. It was just her own excuses not to go even though with what she had said all earlier, instead Weiss would have just sulked and threw a tantrum instead of looking for Ruby. "I.. You're right.. I'm being a coward right now, but that am I supposed to even do?" Weiss looked at Coco for answers

"I can't help you there, but what I can tell you, you will be doing something better than just standing here talking to a couple of seniors." Weiss looked at the pair, they looked so young yet, they were seniors? Weiss shook the thought away "Well anyway, why are you still here? Don't you have some searching to do?" Coco turned Weiss and gave her a small helpful push causing Weiss to stumble forward before looking back at the two..

Weiss stared right into Coco's shades with a newly lit determination before speaking. "Before I go.."

"Hmm?" Coco hummed

"You're dating another girl right?" Coco nodded and pulled Velvet over to her side and caused the bunny faunus to squeak, "and you don't care what others think of you, right? You aren't scared of what could happen if someone found out?" Coco raised a brow.

"Nope. Don't care what they think of my relationship with her.. Love is love and you shouldn't care either now off you go little miss white" Coco smiled towards Weiss before Weiss slightly smiled back and turned her head back in the direction her body was facing and took off feeling much better.

"Did you really have to do that coco..?" Velvet looked at Coco who had a smug smile on her face

"You know I did Velvs" she chuckled as the heiress ran down the hall, "the girl looked like she could use a little harder push in life."

"You're cruel.. But I love you anyway, hmm" Velvet hugged into the other girl who hugged back

"Hmm.. I love you too Velvet" the pair of seniors continued on down the hall together hand-in-hand

* * *

IT'S A SCHOOL OF LESBIANS..THEY ALL HAVE TINY LESBIAN HANDS! Alright anyway! detective Weiss on the case! Next chapter we give rebel detective Weiss some freakin mysteries to solve! And me and Kruz have a editor team name, we are.. Team PUSKEY! Who are you going to call when you need some whiterose and wild little wolves? TEAM PUSKEY! Team puskey will hopefully be writing more stories later.. If you guys have au ideas I can try to bring them to life and satisfy you all!...When ruby saw weiss she remembered what she did and felt guilty slightly so she ran away to hurry and get it over so she could come back to weiss! FREAKIN SOME MORE PLOT HERE! Have a great day or night guys


	25. Detective Schnee and Zwei

Weiss had spent a long time looking all over the school for the young faunus, but she had found no leads? Where could a 16 year old wolf faunus even go? Weiss was going back to the dorm for a little bit to grab a few of her things, but when Weiss got back to her dorm she saw Blake was fixing her bed. The cat faunus stopped and cast a glance over to her should and saw Weiss, she had smelled Weiss coming in, but had learned long ago better than to just trust her faunus sense right off the bat. It wasn't anything bad that had happened, it was just sometimes misleads. "Hello Weiss? Feeling better?" Blake pats her bed clean from any wrinkles out habit she had gotten from Weiss for having her complain about their messy beds too often, even if Blake's was technically the cleanest.

Blake turned around finally and saw the slightly dazed heiress and snapped her fingers a few times "You alright? You kind of zoned out there, and that's not very Weiss like." Blake watches as Weiss blushes which shows quite clearly on her pale features and causes Blake to snicker

"Huh..? O-Oh yeah.." Weiss had decided not to tell anyone what she was doing in case they tried to stop her, she knew she would snap again if someone had told her to stop her searching for Ruby. So as a solution, Weiss just decided to stray away from the topic of Ruby completely with her teammates. "Where's Yang anyway?" Weiss was slightly curious about where the blond girl had gone off to this time, but a yawn escapes her lips and just as that happens, Yang burst through the door causing Weiss's yawn to turn into a coughing fit.

"Why do have to always slam the door open Yang! I could have died of a heart attack! Do you know how embarrassing that would be to see on my tombstone you blond brute?!"

Yang pulls out a cylinder package from under her arms and waves Weiss off with "You're just being melodramatic princess." before she showed Weiss and Blake the item in her hand and raised one finger up

"Are you guys ready for the most amazing and cutest thing?!" Weiss grumbles while Blake raises an eyebrow curious as to why Yang was getting so excited. Yang grins brightly and tosses the random thing in her hand to Blake, who snatches it out of the air before it could hit her. "Yang please warn me before you go and throw.." Blake looks down at the strange object in her hand "Hard metal at me.." she heard Yang giggling from behind her hand that was rubbing her mouth and slowly got more nervous

"Go ahead Blake! Open it! It's a real.. Big surprise~!" Yang giggles girly, which causes Weiss to look at Yang with a scowl instead of Blake, who was slowly twisting the lid to open the thing only to see two eyes staring out at her.. Blake stares in disbelief and before she realizes what exactly what was staring back at her from the dark small space... A dog's head quickly popped out and licked her face from chin up causing Blake to freeze completely before..

"Ppphhhhtttt! Yang!" Blake hisses at the dog and throws the cylinder package to the ground before jumping off her bed and landing on top of the desk. Slowly outcomes the rest of the body of the small dog and it shakes its head before its ears perked up at the sound of hissing and turned to Blake. It barks happily before running over to the desk and getting on its small hind legs and pawing at the desk, trying to play with the cat faunus, but Blake hissed more and her ears folded back as a warning for the dog to back off. The corgi looked at Blake confused before tilting its head and letting its tongue hang out while it panted from trying to get the faunus down.

"Woof woof!" the corgi barked loudly, which startled Blake and made her leap onto Yang's bed. Blake had finally heard the sounds of Yang's loud laughter and she quickly turned her head to the blond who was leaning on a wall for support and laughing at the scene before her. Weiss was turned slightly and was covering her mouth, but Blake could still hear her laughing! They both had betrayed Blake!

"Yang Xiao Long, get that dog out of this room! Now!" Blake hisses out her full name, but it caused Yang to lose it even more and she fell to her knees laughing and pointing at Blake's reaction to her and Ruby's dog, Zwei. "Down you foul beast! If you lay a paw on my bed, I'll make Weiss kick you out! Right Weiss?! You've got my back on keeping the dog outside the dorm..! Of course you do, it's against dorm rules to have pets in them!" Blake looked desperately at Weiss, who was calming down from the quiet laughs and Blake noticed her face goes serious.

Weiss looked down at Yang on the floor who was now rolling around.. "_She reminds me of a steamroller.._" Weiss's face was once again neutral, but the scene was still amusing to her. Weiss began to walk towards the small corgi who stopped and looked up to Weiss adorably.. "Blake, you are right, we can't have animals in the dorm.." Weiss picked up the corgi holding it away from her body and stared at the dog who looked back at her...

"Thank goodnes-" But before Blake can even speak something horrifying happens! Weiss's voice rose to a pampering high pitched-tone and she itched under the dog's chin which got a few happy barks from the dog, she hugs the dog tightly in her arms and then slowly turns to her teammates which surprises Blake and Yang.

"But we can make an exception for such cute little doggies, isn't that right~" the dog barks in Weiss's arms while its small tail wags around and Weiss continues to pamper the corgi in her arms, the scene was actually pretty adorable to Blake and Yang, but that didn't change the fact they were so surprised by this sudden Weiss! "And this little cutie is going to come walk with me" she drops baby talking voice and goes cold on her teammates "Blake try to be clean while killing Yang alright? I'll be back later.." Blake grins at Weiss's suggestion of getting the dog out of their dorm and nods while Yang shakes her head begging Weiss not to go and take Zwei with her.

Blake noticed the punishing and menacing look Weiss was giving Yang and then had assumed Weiss might have loved the dog, but still mad at Yang for doing this. Blake slowly turned over to the blond who had stopped laughing when Weiss said she was taking Zwei out of the room and smirked "I'll try Weiss." Weiss nodded to Blake and turned back to Yang, who was crawling towards the door quietly, she stomped her foot's heels in front of Yang's hand.

"Where on earth do you think you're going hmm? Blake wants to speak with you, have manners you big brute." Weiss's blue eyes were shining with amusement, but after she said that she walked over to Ruby's bed and stripped one of the wolf faunus's pillowcases causing Blake to raise a brow at her. "Weiss what are you doing?" Weiss turned to Blake with a dark glare

"I'm doing nothing that concerns you.. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go." Weiss flipped her hair off her shoulder and walked out the room with Zwei and Ruby's pillowcase.

"Do.. You think she's going to tie the pillowcase to poor Zwei's neck and act like it's Ruby..?" Yang slowly says in which Blake finally slips off the top bunch and walks over to Yang before standing over her with closed eyes peacefully, and would have looked as if Blake was relaxing while standing if not for Blake was cracking her knuckles along with popping her neck

"I don't know Yang, but whatever helps her not snap on us for something we can't help... I'm not complaining" Blake slowly opens her eyes, but they showed nothing but a deadly glare. Yang chuckled and raised her hands to try to block whatever would happen.

"Look Blake.. I just thought I'd give you a zweet surprise..!" Yang chuckles nervously while giving a thumbs up

"Yang... That's it"

* * *

**Weiss and Zwei**

* * *

Weiss walked with Zwei outside started to look around the school again for any leads on where Ruby could be, but she couldn't help but notice the small corgi squirming in her arms restlessly. "Well aren't you just the little ball of energy!" Weiss mumbled, but she didn't get mad. She placed the small antsy corgi ground before resuming to look around for Ruby

Zwei barked a few times trying to get Weiss's attention before chasing after her, he decided to try another way to get Weiss's attention and bit onto Weiss's skirt and when she walked forward it dragged him up slightly off the ground and dangled him around, but the added weight to Weiss's skirt would have pulled it down if Weiss hadn't quickly reacted and grabbed onto her skirt to keep it up along with Zwei "OK! What is it? You don't have to pull my skirt down you know!" she huffs slightly, but still doesn't raise her voice against the adorable dog.

The corgi let go of Weiss's skirt and dropped back to the ground before pawing at Weiss's leg, then at the ground signaling her to crouch down. Weiss hesitantly complied to after he whimpered and looked up to her with his ears down "Alright what do you want? You want to be petted? I'm sorry cutie, but I can't pet you right now. I have to find my partner.." the corgi notices Weiss's drop in mood and began to bite at the piece of cloth in her hand" What are yo-..."

Weiss looked at the corgi in realization, "Your sense of smell.. It's stronger than a faunus because you're actually a full breed animal..?" the corgi barks seemingly insulted she called him an animal "I mean dog!" that earns a happy bark from Zwei and he quickly pulled the fabric out of Weiss's hand and it to the ground before sniffing it and taking in the familiar scent of roses of his second master

"Woof! Woof!" His head perks up and he begins to run towards to the balcony that Weiss had been at just a few hours back and stiffs all around where Ruby was standing, but he also smelled Weiss's scent on the balcony and barked with his head tilted

"She was here boy?" Weiss walks around were Zwei had been sniffing and frowned "I knew I saw something red.." Zwei barks at Weiss a few times and she turns back to see the dog looking at her with a blank face and his tongue was hanging out "Don't look at me like that.. I thought I was imagining things.." Weiss mumbles and Zwei looks at Weiss a little longer before turning down the same hall Ruby ran down and started to run down it as well

Weiss follows the small little corgi as he leaves beacon grounds and was heading towards.. "Forever Fall?" Weiss's eyes widen as they come in front of the forest where Zwei stopped and looked around confusedly.. Something was blocking his sense of smell from here on.. He turned and looked at Weiss and barked before running around in circles around Weiss and stopped behind her and nudging his head into Weiss's legs pushing her forward

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?" the dog grunted while trying to nudge Weiss into the forest "She's in there?!" Weiss finally moved forward and caused Zwei to tumble forward off of his small tiny front legs and let out a pained howl at the sudden pressure to his muzzle. Weiss quickly spun around and realized what she had done to her little companion and, quickly rushed to his side and picked him up before placing him back down onto his little legs.

The dog stared at Weiss and licked her hand as a thank you before scampering into the forest not really on any leads from here which Weiss calls out to the little dog 'Wait! Zwei come back here! I.. My heels!" Weiss watches the corgi continued his path and she grunts before closing her eyes and taking off her heels "I swear when I find Ruby I am going to take away her cookies for 1 week! You know what! 3 weeks just for all this trouble, she's giving me lately!

Weiss drops her heels to the ground and started to run after the little corgi, which was much easier without having to worry about tripping on her heels. "Anyway idea where you are leading us? I certainly don't have any animal senses or traits like Blake or Ruby or you.." the corgi looks over to Weiss while running along side her through the trees of red and barks with a head shake

"Great. So we're just hoping we run into Ruby.." the corgi jumps over a small log while Weiss had to dodge from running into puddles "Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this for this dolt!" the dog gives a loud, happy howl in hope his master heard him and howled back like she always did, but they didn't hear anything.

"Woof Woof!" Weiss and Zwei continue to run through the forest while blindly looking for Ruby, but what they didn't know or see was the massive Ursa that was following them in the distance, but it was slowly closing in on them as time progressed.

* * *

(Sorry I deleted this and re posted.. it's just because last night I went to bed with alot of mistakes in her and posted it without checking it better) DUDNUDNDUND~! Will Weiss ever get her heels back?! -bangs on larger set of drums- Or will the heels be forgotten forever! DID Weiss ever even find out if Zwei ripped her skirt?! This is too much! Thee heels! The skirt! -author faints-


	26. Cold Embrace

As Ruby freely wandered the woods, in her hand she held a single red leaf in her hand and was staring at it.."_Red.._" Ruby let the red leaf go and watched as the wind blew the leaf into the sky "_Free.._" Ruby had stopped speaking with her voice completely when she entered the forest. Not that it had mattered anyway, it was as if she forgot how to correctly use her voice, but that wasn't all.

Ruby was meant to come in the woods to conquer this, but all that had happened so far was she was painfully losing the battle! Her instincts had done taken over half of her thought process. What had scared Ruby the most, is that she was okay with letting her normal side slip away from her weak grasp.. Ruby glanced around with hazed eyes, but what caught her attention was the white caped figure standing on one of the tree's branches looking down at her... It was mocking Ruby's pain and misery.. It was looking down on her! Ruby felt as if the figure was silently judging her choices and it enraged her!

Ruby slowly started to advance on the figure with a determination to attack it and think later.. Her thought process had shrunk down to 'attack and think later', but Ruby knew there was nothing to think about.. She was lost in the woods. What was there to even think about anymore? The figure simply took off in a direction. "**Chase it..**" Ruby growled weakly, but then had chased after the figure. At some point during the chase, Ruby started to feel excited to be chasing after something with an intent to inflict pain on it.

As Ruby was nearing the cloaked figure, she made an attempt to pounce on it, She wanted to share all of her pain on whatever it was that had dared to face her with such confidence. It infuriated Ruby that the figure could show such emotions while she stood there on the ground tied by bounds and was caged in her own mind. "**Kill it! Everyone abandoned us!**" the voice steadily got more aggressive as Ruby complied,

But as Ruby thought she had successfully pounced on the figure she went right through it. She tumbled a few times before hitting a tree which was the only thing that had stopped her from tumbling back even further.. Ruby grunted, but quickly got up and shook her head with a growl.. How dare it play tricks on her! She was not the prey here, she was not the fool either! Ruby felt as if the cloaked figure was someone she knew, but she still felt threatened by its presence. Ruby had to get rid of the awful feeling swelling up in her chest.

Ruby readied herself to attack again, but the cloaked figure simply looked at Ruby sadly. It was pitying her, but that thought stopped as the figure held up a small mirror and showed it to Ruby.. Even from a distance, Ruby could see what the mirror had shown her.. It showed Ruby herself.. But at the same time? It wasn't Ruby's reflection that the mirror had been showing... Ruby stared at the image in the mirror.. It couldn't have been her? Or was it? In the mirror showed a wild wolf.. With the look that had said a million things.. It had a bloodthirsty look in its eyes, but also.. Sadness? Who was this cloaked figure? Who was she again? Ruby's memories were suppressed by some sort of hazy blanket that had no warmth or reassurance..

When had she became that thing? Ruby hadn't even known how much time had past since.. Since when actually? Ruby glanced at her surroundings before up to the sky and only could have guessed it was late in the evening.. Ruby looked back over to the figure and the thing in the mirror.. Why did the reflection it show... Scare her? Wasn't this who she was the entire time? Ruby felt instincts telling her to look away and stop trying to remember, but... Ruby just kept looking deeper in the memories that were being covered up..

"**Weak..**" Ruby looked at the mirror, then to the cloaked figure who finally showed signs they were still listening and nodded their head reassuringly. "**Why are you still putting up such weak fights against who we are?**" Ruby looked down at her hands and saw her sharpened claws, but after she blinked a few times, an image popped up that showed blood on her hands..

"W...w..we?" Ruby was struggling to remember words correctly and she clutched her hands seeming disgusted by the image of blood on her hands.. Ruby crouched down for a minute and desperately tried to wipe off the blood on the nails off onto the ground "No...I..Don..t..wan...t" she feebly whimpered

"**Why are you so stubborn even with most of your brain overtaken by instinct?! You are wild! You are a wolf everyone will abandon us sooner or later! Just like I was..**" this gets the wolf faunus's attention and she tilts her heads while taking a few more steps towards the cloaked figure and wolf in the mirror

"Le..ft?" Ruby slowly raises her hand, but drops it quickly as the wolf in the mirror flinches slightly. "N..ot...them.." Ruby didn't know who exactly why she said 'them', but she felt a sense of happiness by saying 'them'.

"**How can you be so sure of that?**" the question caught Ruby off guard since she still hadn't been able to recall her memories that were locked away

"I..Want..Peace..?" the wolf in the mirror looked shocked at Ruby while the white cloaked figure merely gave a smile "Ho..me..hom..e..home..?" Ruby started to get a little more confident with her words and started to walk more towards the figures in front her

"**Peace? Even now you want that? Even though you don't remember who you are or anything?**" Ruby unconsciously nods since that's what her instinct was telling her, but she wasn't sure if it was even her instincts anymore! "**You're willing to go through everything for peace and them?**" the wolf looked at Ruby, but didn't reject the idea of finding peace with the young wolf faunus, but that didn't change its anger.. It also had a little bit of Ruby in it and Ruby's part of it was wanting to merge back with her full self..

"Yes.." Ruby finally reached the mirror and cloaked figure and looked at them both..

"**Peace**" the wolf was going to continue speaking its decision when all three of them heard a loud roar come from not far away. The noise caused them to turn back in the direction and look in confusion, but for Ruby.. She had felt a strange sense.. Something was there.. That called out to Ruby on a deeper level..

Ruby looked at the cloaked figure who nodded at her before she began to take off towards the source of the disturbance.

* * *

**Weiss and Zwei**

* * *

Weiss had pulled out her rapier and froze one of the Ursa's leg while Zwei bit into its leg, only to be knocked away "Where did this thing even come from?!" Weiss hissed out before back-flipping out of the way of the Ursa's giant clawed paw that swung at her, but the giant Ursa charged at Weiss again only for her to summon a Glyph under her feet and be sent flying up into the air. Weiss landed on the beast's back while hardly slamming Myrtenaster into the beast's back which it roared angrily at.

Weiss quickly switched the dust to ice and froze a good amount of its back before pulling her blade out and kicking off the beast. Weiss landed on the ground successfully and looked over to her fallen companion"Zwei! Are you alright?!" the corgi on the ground slowly tried to get up, but had gotten knocked back pretty badly. Zwei decided to just bark to signify he was still breathing "Thank goodness!" before Weiss could attack again a red blur popped out of the tree and into the beast's side.

The new attacker bit into the Ursa's side to get a better hold of the panicking beast before slowly digging its sharpened nails into the beast's side and swiftly ripped off a chunk of the beast, the attacker quickly tossed it to the ground and watched as half of the beast's side started to fade away, but the Ursa gives a growl and tries to swat off.. Ruby?!

Weiss was shocked, but watched as Ruby had dashed all around the Ursa tearing off chunks as well as allowing the beast to slowly and painfully fade away. Ruby vanished before reappearing in the air above the Ursa's head and slamming her feet into its head, causing the head to drop to the ground, but that was only assumed because of the sickening crack that echoed through the tree's sending all the birds that were near by to fly off.

Weiss watched as Ruby raised her head while standing on the dead and fading Ursa's body before letting out an ear piercing victory howl as a sign she claimed this area as her own territory.. Weiss was shocked to say the sudden, violent appearance Ruby had made, but slowly raised her hand and tried to call out Ruby's name weakly and nervously... "Ruby..?" Ruby quickly turned around and looked at Weiss, but the look Ruby was giving Weiss scared her a little. "Ruby.. Are you okay?"

Ruby spun around and snarled as she readied herself for another attack, but stopped as she saw the white-haired girl... Weiss was slightly taken back by Ruby snarling at her in such an animalistic way and frowned.. Ruby was in pain, Weiss had to remember this and take it slow... Ruby stared down at the strange, beautiful girl below her, she should have felt amazing to have someone cower before her.. But instead she felt remorse? She also had felt her tail wagging excitedly and noticed the happy feeling seeping through her, but she didn't know who this girl was? She wanted to attack this beautiful stranger while also nuzzling and hugging them.

Ruby slowly crawled off the almost fully faded Ursa then hesitantly began to walk closer to the frozen girl. She sniffed around the air, taking in the natural scent of vanilla that was surrounding the other girl..Ruby found the scent pleasant and calming, but soon Ruby looked up at the girls face finally and noticed that tears were starting to form in the girl's eyes.. Ruby tilted her head at this.. Why was she crying? Ruby circled around Weiss a few times, but never fully advanced on the girl.. Who was this? Why was this scent so alluring and making her feel..Weird?

Weiss slowly lifted up her hand and held it out to Ruby. Ruby slowly went closer to the hand that was held out and looked at it before leaning forward and slightly nuzzling the hand, but as soon as she felt a movement, she pulled away and growled at the girl to stop moving which made Weiss freeze again.. Ruby resumed to nuzzling the hand and slightly sniffing it while her ears folded back in contentment, she felt the girl move her hand again after a few minutes, but instead of hurting Ruby, The girl started to gently caress her cheek with her thumb..

Who was this person again? Who was she even? Ruby closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of the other person's hand.. The girl's hand was cold... Yet so.. Warm? Ruby felt as the hazed blanket had gotten lifted off her mind and her memories started to come back in like rushing water.. She quickly snapped her eyes open with tears

She remembered everything.. She remembered why she came out here.. She remembered everything she was doing out here... And, most importantly.. She remembered who she was and who the girl in front of her was... But the memories of how she nearly lost herself to such strong overwhelming feelings and instincts.."Shame"... Ruby's tears flowed freely down her cheek and to Weiss's hand, but the sudden wet feeling to Weiss's hand quickly got her attention and she finally moved.. Weiss chose to hold Ruby finally now and wrapped Ruby up in her arms.. But hearing the wolf faunus's cries on top of apologies made Weiss's tears flow as well

Ruby stared blankly at the trees behind Weiss with tears as she remembered everything.. Ruby's mouth was slightly open in shock and she tightly gripped the back of Weiss's shirt trying to slow down the memories that were coming back at the speed of light, but she heard Weiss quietly crying on her shoulder as well and just not saying anything.. Why was when this happened, Weiss cried with her.. Ruby felt Weiss cling and hold on tightly and was hurting the faunus slightly, but this pain felt slightly better than the cold embrace of being alone..

Ruby felt as though she wasn't alone when she had someone to cry with it was as if all the awful memories and the things she saw in the mirror were being wrapped in a cold yet warm blanket.. But why did Weiss come after her? She should have just abandoned her..

"**Ruby..**" Ruby's ears twitch around as she heard the voice

"_Y-Yeah..?_" Ruby didn't know what the voice wanted, but she remembered everything the voice had told her in the mirror.. She would have to talk with it later about that, but right now Weiss was here! And she wanted nothing more than to relish in the warm feelings Weiss gave her..

"**Is this really what you desire? What you want? To be a tamed wolf?**" the voice slowly questioned.

"_It's not being tame.. It's being me.. And it's being loved instead of being alone and hated.."_ the voice goes quiet before it spoke up again

"**Do you love her?**" Ruby hiccuped a few times in Weiss's shoulder, but nodded without saying anything.. Ruby knew what love was... She had seen it between her mother and father all the time! Ruby was pretty sure she wanted what her mother and father had with Weiss.. "**Then.. I want peace.. I want love... I want a home again..**" Ruby cried a little harder at how quickly things were starting to look up, but she mostly had to thank a certain white cloaked figure which she saw standing behind a tree smiling at the scene..

"_Thank you._." Ruby watched the cloaked figure step out from the tree and waved with a smile before fading away, leaving nothing but white petals to the wind, which slowly got carried away. "_Thank you so much.._" Ruby slowly pulled away from Weiss and looked at her blue eyes that were full of tears and decided to be the one who was to wipe the tears away instead of the other way around.

Ruby slowly reached a hand out, wiped away Weiss's tears and smiled weakly while her own tears were still there. Weiss scoffed and sniffled before also extending her arm and wiping away Ruby's tears, but Weiss finished and she smiled back at Ruby which made the young faunus's heart beat faster. "Weiss.. I want to.. I want to tell you something.." Ruby's voice cracks and she stutters out, but Weiss looks at Ruby's gray eyes and nods.

"I do as well..." Weiss says simply since she hadn't trusted her own mouth in fear she might just blurt it out..

"At the same time then?" Ruby offers weakly and nervously.

"That's not really efficient Ruby... But It really doesn't matter.." Ruby smiles at Weiss.

"OK then.. On the count of three, we're going to ask them same time!" Weiss merely nodded, "Alright..1...2...3!"

"I like you Weiss!"

"Ruby will you go out with me..!" after they both blurt out what they wanted to say, they stared at each other in shock while the air around them became awkward and quiet. Finally, after 2 minutes pass, they both started to giggle at the awkward tenseness that had formed and was then replaced with a joyful atmosphere.

"Weiss, you even ask people out really stiff and formal like!" Ruby giggles, "but if you want my answer Weiss.. Then yes.. I.. I would really.. Enjoy to go out with you, " Ruby blushes while shuffling, but then a small playful smile appears onto her face. "Maybe we can go out to the park together!"

Weiss had a hopeful and happy expression at first, but after Ruby said that, Weiss face-palmed and groaned"R-Ruby that's not what I meant.. I meant as in... Dating.." Weiss mumbles the last word since she was getting frustrated and embarrassed! Ruby giggles and places her hands behind her back, looking at Weiss with a cute puppy look which made Weiss blush even more.

"Weiss I was joking with you.. Please don't be mad.. I would really like to.. Go out with you.. As in date you?" Ruby nervously shuffles closer to Weiss again and whimpers.

"Dolt.. How was I supposed to know you were joking, it certainly seems like you would say something like that.." Weiss grumbled, but after a minute they realized how close they were and felt a familiar tenseness build up between the two.. It was the same tense, they both had felt at the party, but Ruby's was much stronger than Weiss's. Ruby began unconsciously acting out on it, but it wasn't an instinct.. It was coming naturally to her! "Weiss.. Um.. Back at the party.." Ruby's breaths came out smaller while she slightly raised her hand up Weiss's arm and to Weiss's cheek, which sent shivers down Weiss's spine.

How was Ruby able to make Weiss's body feel as if someone tossed it in flames?! But the sudden change of tone towards Ruby's voice told Weiss what she wanted and complied to the actions with her own actions... Weiss had to slightly leaned up on her tiptoes since she had left her heels back somewhere and Ruby was slightly taller.."Yeah..?"

Ruby this time knew slightly what to do and tilted her head as Weiss did the same.."I was wondering.." Ruby's other free hand wrapped around Weiss's waist as she felt she same fire in her body as she had felt a few days ago.

Weiss merely hummed as she leaned up, closing the last few spaces between Ruby's lips and her. "Hmm..?" After the words had escaped Weiss's mouth, the gap between the two finally close. That's when they both felt as if someone had set a billion fireworks off in the girl's hearts. The first time their lips connected, it was just a nervous peck, but as time progressed, they got more confident, and the kisses were longer, but they were gentle with each other. They kept their pace slow since neither knew exactly what they were doing, but it all felt too great to stop. Weiss leaned up more into Ruby and tilted her head a little further trying to deepen the kiss.

Ruby slid her hand through Weiss's white tresses, gently beginning to pull Weiss's head more closer to give Weiss what she wanted, but also to not to let the heiress escape their passionate session, not that she would want to. Ruby felt as if she was in control of what was happening. Ruby also felt Weiss's arms slowly wrap around her neck.

She bit at Weiss's bottom lip playfully, which she didn't think Weiss would open her mouth to, but when she did Ruby felt as if she wanted to explore Weiss a little further and nervously moved her tongue into Weiss's mouth. When Ruby's tongue had made contact with Weiss's, Ruby had heard Weiss moan into her mouth. It sent shivers down the faunus's spine and her tail was speedily wagging around behind her. All the sparks were running through Ruby's body as they continued to kiss, it was causing her mind to become hazy, but not in the bad way.. It felt.. Good.

The two girls froze when they heard a loud howl that sounded of distress. Ruby and Weiss quickly pulled away from each other, panting and blushing brightly. "Ah.. Sorry about that.. I got kind of carried away Weiss.." Ruby mumbled before looking over to Zwei, who was trying to place his paws over his eyes, but his muzzle was slightly stopping that. The dog barked again and Ruby ran over to her pet. "Waait a minute! Zwei! It's been too long pal!" Zwei wagged his tail and limped over to Ruby before happily jumping into her arms.

Zwei licked all over Ruby's face, which got happy giggles from the wolf faunus. "When did you get here buddy?! Oh, did you meet Blake yet? She's part of the pack and she's really cool!" Ruby seemed as if she was having a conversation with the corgi who was barking back in response.

"Ruby.. Can you understand him?" Ruby looked back over to Weiss blushing.

"Ah.. No not exactly.. More of its just easy to understand him.. I'm guessing you will figure that out though if you spent time with him?" Ruby tries to explain, "He's kind of a really smart dog.. When dad got him.. We thought it was pretty creepy that he was this smart of a dog." Ruby chuckled nervously.

"Ah..I did notice it was quite easy to understand what he was getting at." Ruby nodded and placed Zwei back to the ground and walked over to Weiss with her arm extended, but Ruby also had a bright blush on her face.

"Um.. So.. I'm guessing you were here to take me back..?" Weiss looked at Ruby's hand and her face turned to a scowl

"Ruby, we might be.. You know.. A thing now, but I am not walking you back like a child! Plus, you have the sense of smell and I don't know where we are.."

Ruby's eyes widen and she chuckles. "Funny thing Weiss.. I don't know where we are either.. Something is in the air blocking me from picking up scents... I can only pick scents up that are really close." Weiss looks at Ruby in disbelief, but Zwei barks and nods.

"Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Let's.. Let's just start looking before I decide to break up with you"

Ruby's face drops to a frown. "But Weiss! I haven't done anything!"

"No you're right, you haven't, but the time we actually need your faunus traits, you can't use them."

* * *

(4,000 words for the end of "Runaway Wolf"! Next arrival is "The Start of Puppy Love") I hope I placed whiterose at the right time and it didn't feel rushed. I'll explain why neither of them could use their sense of smell soon! Now Ruby looks fine, but there still are hardships she will face with peace.. I said Summer slipped up sometimes because it was a little hint toward Ruby conquered this small trip, but there is still stuff that will happen..Summer just grew us to dealing with the small things that peace included..IT'S CALLED WORKING IN HARMONY! Anyway! Have a fantastical day or night guys! 


	27. Until It Sleeps

Ruby, Weiss, and Zwei had finally made it out of Forever Fall, but by the time the trio made it back to Beacon school grounds, it was already nighttime. Ruby tightly gripped Weiss's hand while pulling her along and into the halls of being before she spoke up. "What now Weiss..?" She asks slowly while not even sparing a glance back.

Weiss raised a brow at Ruby's question "Ruby, that can be translated into many meanings..One, you could mean what's next for 'us' or two, you could be talking about your wild instincts, which by the way, I'm all for getting a shock collar." Weiss says which causes Ruby to stop and finally look back at Weiss with a frown

"Weiss I don't think that'll be a problem really anymore.." Ruby tries to start walking again, but Weiss stays standing in her spot, holding the wolf faunus within arms reach.

"How can you be so sure of that Ruby?! I mean, look at how many times this has happened so far.."

"Weiss, it's complicated stuff ok? I don't think you would even understand if I told you now.. I don't want to think about what happened in the forest either right now, I just want to spend time with you Weiss.." Ruby looks down at her free hand and clutches it a few times "I'd also like to borrow your filer, can I Weiss?" Ruby looks over her shoulder to see Weiss hesitantly nodding. "Now back to the topic of earlier.. What about us..? Back in the forest, did you really mean what you said to me?" Ruby's ears perk up to the sound of Weiss gasping

"Ruby did you really just ask me that?!" Ruby continues to try to walk forward only to have her arm pulled back harder and be pinned to the wall by an angry heiress, the sudden impact of the wall causes Ruby to wince in pain. "Ruby! You are honestly the biggest dolt I have seen and had the pleasure of meeting! Why would I just kiss you to help a lie?! Listen to me Ruby, you were my first kiss and crush!" Weiss flicks Ruby's ears causing her to grunt and whimper

Ruby gulped twice before nodding and Weiss let go of Ruby's shoulder and began to walk off leaving the stunned faunus who quickly shook her head and chased after Weiss. Ruby yelled out in a whispered tone,"Weiss wait up!" Weiss stopped and looked back at Ruby, who finally caught up. "Weiss, you're also the first person I.." the words get stuck in Ruby's throat

"Kissed?" Ruby nodded quickly causing her ears to slightly wiggle around on her head.

"Yeah! Before that I was never really interested in romance.. I was a little too busy with building Crescent rose in the basement with my uncle!" Ruby looked nervously up to Weiss "And no one was really interested in little old plain me.." Ruby mumbles with a shrug "But I still had fun making Crescent rose! The bright side of building and rebuilding my sweetheart is I know every part of her like the back of my hand!" she chirps while poking a thumb into her chest proudly

"Ruby.. That's actually something really sad.. And I don't mean emotionally.. And anyway, you're not plain, you're quite the stunning young woman.." Weiss slightly mumbled that part "It was their loss that they never truly looked at you for more than a weapon obsessed faunus." Weiss smirked at Ruby, who was grumbling slightly. "But also Ruby, before anything else happens between us I want you to promise me something.. I want you to keep our relationship to yourself.. Meaning no public affections that would cause people to think we're more than friends ok?" Ruby stares at Weiss confusedly

"Huh? What do you mean Weiss?" Weiss noticed Ruby faltering at the realization of what Weiss was asking of her.. Ruby really didn't care what others would have said since she had grown up with hearing people talk about her faunus features! But Ruby sort of knew this was something deeper than just worrying about what others would say..

"I..I really don't want to have to deal with my father any time soon, and if the word gets out of beacon's walls and into vale where some crazed reporters would get a hold of that information, they would have a field day! After that it would spread all over Vale and Remnant that 'Weiss Schnee' was dating another woman! That would also mean my father would find out.. And to tell you the truth? I honestly don't know how he would react! I assume he would get extremely mad, But I don't know how mad he would be, and if he's feeling 'nice' or sparing he will simply take me out of Beacon, but again, I don't really want to find out what would happen once he took me out of beacon because of this reason.." Weiss shivered at the thought "Or what he would do to you.."

"Ruby, so if you want this to work between us you have to promise me no public affections.. Don't even tell Blake or Yang until I tell you it's alright.." Weiss grabbed one of Ruby's hands and held them in her very own hands and rubbed it slightly before pulling it up to her lips and kissing it "Ok..?" Weiss's blue eyes stare into Ruby's gray eyes silently pleading for Ruby to say 'ok'

Ruby blushed at Weiss's actions, but she still felt her happy mood drop slightly.. Ruby was never good at lying in the first place, so how was she supposed to lie about her relationship with Weiss now? Ruby wanted to be public with Weiss so she could possibly ask people for help with dating, but Weiss's pleading eyes made Ruby frown and sigh "Weiss.. I... Ok..." Weiss's eyes brighten up before a yawn escaped her mouth, "But I still have a few questions Weiss.."

Weiss frowns "Ruby can you please just go back to the dorm already? I'm extremely tired.. And Zwei is going to fall over soon just look at us.. It's been a long day" Ruby looked over to the corgi who had stopped with them and was lying down looking tired, but then she looked up at Weiss's face and noticed the exhausted look "We can talk about this more in the morning alright? I promise.." Weiss mumbles before continuing down the hall and unlocked their door before entering.. Weiss looked over to the two girls who were passed out on the floor, but when Ruby entered the room and saw them she grinned

Blake's head was lying on Yang's lap while Yang was laying on her back, snoring, but the floor around them was scattered with books. Zwei looked at Weiss and Ruby before scampering over to Blake and snuggling into Blake's arms "Isn't that cute Weiss.. Can we do what they are doing tonight?" Weiss turned around to see Ruby looking at her like a hopeful puppy and scoffed

"Do you mean sleep together?" she tiredly replied

"Mhm! I haven't had any Weissy cuddles in a few days!" Ruby says while she starts grabbing her sleep wear and walks to the bathroom to change while Weiss changed in the room quietly so she didn't wake the other two girls who were asleep on the floor up and cause an awkward situation. "Oh, and ca-" Ruby poked her head out the door as Weiss was taking off her shirt.. The two stared at each other blushing before Weiss grabbed a pillow and tossed it in Ruby's face, she quickly hissed and lowered her shirt back down before the faunus could see anymore

"Ruby Rose! You stay in the bathroom until I say otherwise!" Weiss seethes while Ruby holds the pillow to her face squealing and quickly retreated into the bathroom embarrassed at what she saw

"Sorry Weiss! I was just going to say if you could return my pillowcase later! It's my favorite one!" Weiss grumbles with a scowl while quickly finishing getting dressed "Weiss..? Are you making grumpy faces in there.. Cause if so.. I'm sorry I upset you princess~.."

"Ruby, I will bring you back to the forest.. And I'm finished getting dress you can come out.." Weiss slowly walks over to her bed and got comfortable in it before seeing the door to the bathroom opens and two black ears with red tips along with a pair of gray eyes peeked around the room. The pair of gray eyes quickly spotted Weiss and Ruby grinned before she stealthily ran over to Weiss's bed. Ruby slowly got under the blankets facing Weiss, who stared at her with half opened eyes "Ruby I never agreed to letting you in my bed.."

Ruby giggles and snuggles up close to Weiss "I know Weiss, but you're just so freaking snugly and tiny!" this caused the heiress to hiss at ruby and slightly hit her

"Ruby I better had misheard things! Because I am not tiny nor am I snugly" the heiress huffs "I am the heiress of the Schnee corporation!" she raises her head indignantly in the air, but it earns more giggles from the faunus.

"Well then miss Schnee.. If you ask me! You're just like a giant icy teddy bear! "

"Ruby how is that possible?" Weiss groans while her face scrunches up at the wolf faunus's antics

"Um.. Someone froze a cute teddy bear? And, installed heaters inside of it maybe..?" Ruby chuckles nervously

"Ruby that's not possible either.."

"It is when you're Ruby Rose!"

"Ruby go to bed..." Weiss sighed out

"Ok!" Ruby snuggles more into Weiss's side while unconsciously wagging her tail around excitedly

"Ruby your tail.. Stop.. Moving it before I tie bricks to it!" Weiss hissed out getting slightly annoyed at the hyper faunus in her bed, but the truth was Weiss had missed Ruby's hyper activeness, but she was tired at the moment and Ruby was stopping her from getting sleep..

"Sorry~ I'm just so happy to be back with you and the team!" Weiss sighs and hugs the faunus while rubbing the back of Ruby's head in a calming way

"Shut up.." Ruby let out a content sigh at the heiress's petting and closed her eyes along with Weiss

* * *

Guys this chapter is just basically small fluff..I mean it has some small important stuff, but its just fluff of a little bumblebee and freaking white-rose! Have a great day or night~!


	28. The Gift

Ruby and Weiss had gotten woken up by the loud sound of hissing and someone running out the door with a barking Zwei. But when Ruby groaned out for them to quiet down, Weiss and Ruby were still trying to sleep, but as soon as Yang realized she heard and saw Ruby, the blonde gasped before quickly grabbing her little sister out of the bed and squeezing Ruby as tight as she could which almost snapped Ruby's back

When Yang had grabbed Ruby and dragged her out of the bed into a hug, Yang had also pulled Weiss with her, who was still holding on to the wolf faunus and it caused Weiss to fall out of her bed and fall onto the floor roughly. "Yang! You really just messed up!" Ruby tries to gasp out while restlessly squirming to get out her sister's grasp before Weiss slowly pushed off the ground and they felt the room's temperature drop.

"Yang! It's too early in the morning for your stupidity." Is all Weiss said with a dark, menacing glare before she fully got up and dusted herself off, but even though Weiss didn't yell at the blonde they both could tell Weiss was extremely angry at her for waking her up in such a way!

"Sorry Weis-... Wait a minute! Weiss, why is Ruby even back?!" Yang puts Ruby down on the ground like a puppy and pats her head a few times, causing Ruby to look at her in disbelief, but Yang raises a finger for silence and reaches under her pillows before pulling out a glass jar of cookies. "No offense for what I'm about to say sis, which I doubt you're even listening to me anymore.." Yang reaches into the jar and pulls out a cookie before placing it well-balanced on Ruby's nose. The faunus sat frozen on the floor while looking at the cookie on her nose "Don't drop the cookie ok Rubes? The world depends on you and that cookie to stay balanced!" Weiss heard Ruby slightly gasp

Ruby didn't move or speak after she gasped, but they could tell the faunus was extremely concentrated on keeping the cookie balanced since her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth slightly "Ok Weiss, why is our lost puppy back? I mean I'm really glad she's back! But instincts?" Weiss grunts and sits back on her bed while crossing her arms

"I found Ruby in Forever Falls the other day, that's how Yang! What were you doing while I was searching?" Yang's eyes widen at the mention of Ruby going to 'Forever Falls' and she glances over to wolf faunus who was still trying to keep the cookie balanced "When I found her, it seemed as if she already lost the battle to her instincts Yang, she doesn't need to be alone through this. She has us and if you don't agree on how I plan to help Ruby.. Fine, but let me ask you this.. Who was really right?" Weiss gets a smug look on her face, which makes Yang roll her eyes. "Me or your uncle?" Yang tries to say something, but nothing comes out. Yang for once in her life had honestly had no comeback..

"I'm not going to say you were right Weiss.. But if that's what you think we should do to help Ruby.. Which I don't mind, she's my sister! I just want what's best for her.." "although seriously as for the saying, 'you're right thing.' It's in your dream ice queen because you already have a big enough ego! I am not feeding that monster only to have it grow.. Cause we're going to be teammates for a few years I don't want your head to explode!" Yang shakes her head with a chuckle, but Weiss simply groaned and rubbed her head in annoyance before she heard the whimpering of Ruby who was still trying to balance the cookie since she probably believed Yang..

"Ruby you can drop the cookie if you want.. For dust sake.. I'm surrounded by idiots" Weiss notices the wolf faunus's eyes dart over to her nervously and just as she let the cookie drop before eating it, Yang snatched it off Ruby's nose and popped the cookie into her mouth.

"Well kids! I'm off to find the cat and dog~! Let's just hope they haven't killed each other yet!" Yang snickered and began to walk out of the room with Weiss's glare following her, but as the blonde girl left, she heard the sound of sniffles and turned to see Ruby's face flopped out on the floor.

"Ruby don't be a baby over a cookie.." Weiss noticed the faunus on the floor, curled up slightly and Weiss sighed. "If you stop pouting on the floor right now, I'll buy you some for lunch ok? The floor is dirty.." Ruby lifts her face off of the floor and looked at Weiss

"Rwelly Weissy?" Weiss freezes and looks down at Ruby confused

"Ruby, did you just talk in a pampered baby voice?"

"No... Maybe.. What if I did?" she stares up at Weiss from the floor nervously

"Ruby please don't do this right now.. It's.." Weiss grabbed her scroll and turned it on to look at the time "It's 7 in the morning on a Saturday.."

"Ok.. Well can we have the talk now Weiss..?" Weiss's eyes lazily trail over to her combat skirt which was lying at the foot of her bed since last night she was far too tired to correctly hang it up

"I suppose we can, now that those two are gone.." Weiss grumbles and leans over before grabbing the top of the skirt and dragging it over to her side "Ruby come here and sit next to me so we don't have to be loud.. I would really like it if no one besides us heard our conversation" Weiss wasn't lying when she said that she didn't want anyone to hear their conversation, but that wasn't the only reason why Weiss wanted Ruby to come over.

"Um.. Alright" Ruby slowly got off the floor and walked to Weiss's bed before sitting next to her "Alright so, like I was saying before! I've never really done this sort of thing with anyone Weiss.. You're like the first person.. I've taken an interest in romantically? " Ruby rubs behind her head, chuckling slightly. "What does this change between us..? I mean, I've seen people getting 'lovey dovey' and that just really doesn't seem like it would fit you Weiss.." Ruby mumbles

"Ruby are you telling me I can't be loving?! I thought you wanted to discuss things, not sit there and insult me." Weiss clutched her skirt in her hand while grumbling angrily

"No Weiss! I mean.. Well, actually I don't know what I mean, but what I do mean, is what changed?" Weiss reluctantly dropped her angry mood and looked at Ruby

"Well.. It changes nothing really.. Now that I think about it, we were already close before even getting together.. But there are a few extra things we're allowed to do now" Ruby looked at Weiss interested in what she had to say

"What are those 'thing's'? Oh wait! I think I might know one!" Ruby opens one of her palms and slaps her fist on it before pointing at Weiss with a grin"We get to make little Ruby's and Weiss's! I heard when two people love each other magic happens!" Ruby nodded proudly at her realization, but then she noticed Weiss was blushing and coughing.

"What! Where on earth did you get that assumption I would do something so indecent right now?! That's not even possible!" Ruby tilts her head while Weiss blushed more and avoided eye contact with the young wolf faunus "We're both girls! Do you even know how that works?!" Ruby shakes her head sadly before perking back up

"No.. But I could look it up!" Ruby smiles at Weiss before grabbing her scroll and began to look it up only to have Weiss slap the scroll out of her hand and point her finger at her in a scolding way

"Ruby no! We will not be doing that any time soon! And you will not look that up do you understand me? I will tell you 'that' extra bit when later on.. I don't even know if I could do something like that.." Ruby raises her hands up defensively and nods quickly "Now, as to your question you'd asked earlier... We can do what we did in the forest.. In private of course" Ruby blushes bright, but nods excitedly as if she was in school learning. Weiss slightly smiled at Ruby "We can go on dates.."

"Wait! Weiss! Isn't that like the time you took me into Vale!" Ruby gasped, "Does that mean you took me on a date?!" Weiss groans and places her face in her hands.

"Ruby.. Now that was not a date, I was simply distracting you for your blonde haired sister to set up the party.. She threatened me so I had no choice really in the matter" Ruby frowns at Weiss's explanation

"You wouldn't want to go on a date with me..? And, you didn't have fun with me that day..?" Ruby's voice drops to a slight sad whisper, causing Weiss to take her head out of her hands and look at Ruby only to see the faunus's ears were folded back and she was looking at the floor. The scene made Weiss feel guilty and she placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby I didn't say that I didn't enjoy the day with you though.. And I would love to go on a date with you sometim-" before she can continue Ruby happily hugged Weiss

"Then we can go on a date tomorrow!" Weiss realized she walked right into Ruby's trap and was seriously starting to question her heart and why she just had to fall for this dolt

"Fine.. But I pick where we are going alright? I will not be seen in some run down dump because you think it's 'cool' looking" this gets a few pouts from the wolf faunus

"Weiss! I wouldn't pick any run down dump! And, the places I've shown you over the scroll did look cool!" Weiss pats Ruby's head while shaking her own

"Ruby stop lying to yourself and accept the fact you can't pick good places.. The faster you do it, the easier it will be in the long run for you.." Ruby puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms like a child

"Anyway, I think that's kind of all that it changes.. I mean whether or not I say 'yes' or 'no' you hold my hand and get in bed with me.. Not to mention we already spent a lot of time together, I guess our bond is just stronger now on a more intimate level.."

"Oh.." Weiss nods at Ruby before reaching into the pocket of her skirt and pulling out a necklace

"Ruby back at the party, I wanted to give you this as a birthday gift.. Also a sign of my feelings, but things never seem to be able to go as planned... So I want to do this correctly" Weiss pulled out a silver chained necklace with the moon carved out and inside the craved out moon was a female wolf head that was held in place with roses, but what Ruby noticed were the wolf's eyes were made out of some sort of gray gem that were glowing "Ruby.. I know asking you out in the forest was really not romantic, so I hope this can make up for it.."

Weiss held the necklace in her extended hand while looking at Ruby embarrassed, but Weiss also noticed Ruby had been staring at the necklace for a few minutes before she heard quiet sniffling and Ruby wiped her face a few times to stop herself from tearing "Weiss.. I really love it.." Weiss smiles, feeling proud that her gift had brought the wolf faunus to tears nearly. "How much did you pay for it though Weiss..?" when Ruby asked that. Weiss froze.

"Oh, um, you know, 20 or 40 lien.." Weiss watches as Ruby grabs the hand that was holding the necklace and was trying to make Weiss close her hand, but Weiss kept her hands where it was.

"Weiss I want the truth, how much did you pay for this?" Weiss looks into Ruby's eyes before frowning

"Maybe a few thousand lien... But it was really nothing but child's pay for me" She mumbles slightly dejected

"Weiss I don't really think I can accept this.. I've never owned anything that had cost something more than 30 lien.. And no one's ever done anything like this for me.." Weiss hisses before taking the necklace and making Ruby turn around and put it on the wolf faunus

"Ruby, I did not buy this so you could simply push it off, it was worth every lien if I get to see you wear it now stop being such a big baby and turn around so I can see!" Ruby sighs and complies to Weiss's demand since she knew Weiss would yell at her if she continued to argue with her about it

Ruby turned around and Weiss looked the young wolf faunus up and down before nodding in approval "It looks good on you." Ruby smiles slightly

"It looks just 'good' on me? Hm.." Ruby watches in amusement as the heiress quickly shook her head

"No, I mean.. It looks great! You look great.. I.. Ruby!" Weiss hisses in embarrassment while Ruby's eyes shined playfully before an idea popped in the faunus head

"Hey Weiss...?" This got Weiss's attention almost immediately

"Yes Ruby..?" Ruby smiled at Weiss and scoot forward a little and beckoned Weiss a closer in which Weiss gulped and nodded while closing her eyes tightly, but as Ruby leaned in she redirected her lips to Weiss cheek and whispered into her ear gently 'Thank you Weiss' before pushing off the bed and blurting out quickly

"Well Weiss, I'm going to check on Yang, Blake, and Zwei! I'll see you later~!" Ruby quickly dashes out of the room, leaving a shocked heiress and a few rose petals to slowly fall to the ground before fading away.

Weiss touched her cheek and huffed "Why did I have to fall for such a dork?" Weiss slowly pushes off the bed and grabs a few of her textbooks on Professor Oobleck's class "but I guess I'm a bigger dork then for falling for the dork.." Weiss begins to walk out of the door with the intentions of going to the library and studying for a bit..

* * *

(Small Au- Ruby and Weiss have a kid and 'magic' happens between them and the entire time Ruby would ask if the cookie is done in the oven and when the baby finally came.. Ruby would name the kid "Cookie" and would explain how they were made with the directions of what was on the back of cookie boxes xD I CAN'T STOP ME) Alright next chapter probably will revolve around the bumblebee pair and the sister's talk reversed maybe! But geez, Ruby already wants babies with Weiss! Why do I still have my keyboard?! I'm in the author trash can for jokes like this..RUBY WANTED TO MIX HER COOKIE BATTER WITH WEISS'S WEISS CREAM! Have a great day or night guys!


	29. Aces High

Blake was outside sitting on one of the branches with an open book, she was looking pleased with herself from managing to escape the beast below her "Go ahead! Bark until you can't bark anymore, I'm not coming down." she hissed at Zwei as he tries to climb up the tree like a cat only to slowly slide back down to the ground and fall on his back "That will teach you to mess with me.." Blake mumbled while she continued to read her book until she heard someone's footsteps crunch against the grass, but she also smelled the scent of Lucia sighed.

Blake peeked over her book and spotted Yang approaching the pair before stopping next to Zwei who kept lifting his paw up and down as if he was waving to Yang. Yang grinned at Zwei and waved back at him "Heya Zwei!" Yang looks up at the cat faunus who was lying on a branch in the tree "Hiya Blakey!" Blake grunts at the name, but says nothing. "Is whittle Blakey stuck in the tree and need big ol' Yang to get her down?" Blake merely rolls her eyes at the blonde's childish speaking while her ears twitched a few times as a little of the wind managed to get into her bow and blow cold air on it "Daww.. You look so peaceful up there, but how am I suppose to get my poor little kitten down and into my arms?"

Blake hisses, but keeps her eyes glued on her book while trying to ignore Yang. "Easy.. You're not, now go off somewhere else and take that dog with you Yang, I'd like to sit here and enjoy my book in peace.." Yang went quiet and Blake assumed she got the memo, but Blake heard Yang's feet moving on the grass, but didn't look up to see if the blonde was leaving or not... Blake a few minutes later had wished she looked and saw what Yang was doing because when she finally realized what was happening Zwei was flying straight at her!

Yang had picked up Zwei and threw him towards the branch where Blake was, which caused her to drop her book in a panic and mindlessly jump out the tree. Blake would have landed on her hands and feet, if a certain blonde haired girl hadn't caught her "Blake! You came down to me~!" Blake hisses in Yang's arms while trying to angrily swat at her, but Yang held Blake away from her body.

"Yang! You just seriously threw a dog at me! I didn't have a choice, but to come down! You made the choice for me when you threw him!" Yang begins to walk around the grounds spinning Blake slowly

"But Blakey! I was only helping my favorite kitten!" Yang grins widely, but a barking from the tree gets her attention, making her stop spinning Blake around and turn towards the small corgi. "Huh.. Oh, sorry about that buddy, thanks for helping me get her down!" Yang placed Blake under her arm and walked back to the tree before she helped the corgi out "Alright buddy do you think you could go play with Ruby for a bit?" Yang ruffles Zwei's head

The corgi nods and barks a few times before scampering off to find his second owner. The whole time Yang helped Zwei out of the tree and to the ground Blake was stiff under Yang's arm and was hissing at the dog to make a move so she could have an excuse to swat him with her hand.."Blakey play nice!" Yang pulled Blake out from underneath her arm and held Blake dangling off the ground again like a little kitten.

Yang carried Blake over to the tree stump before turning and sitting down with her back against the tree. Yang sat Blake down in front of her while she leaned against the tree "Yang what do you want..?" Blake goes straight to the point with Yang who in return, smiles at her.

"Oh, so I can't come save my favorite kitty and then chill with her? That's a really great way to say thanks to your hero~!" Yang chuckles while Blake stares at Yang suspiciously, but she pushed the feeling away and grabbed the book that had fallen on the ground when Zwei attacked and reopened it to the page she left it at..Yang sat there in front of Blake enjoying the shade the tree had provided, but after a little while, Yang got really bored. "So Watcha reading there Blakey?" she looks at the cat fans whose ears twitched at the question

"A book called "Little Women" Blake mumbles seeming as if she was not interested in the conversation Yang was trying to start out of boredom, but she noticed out the corner of her eye Yang was slightly leaning forward and looking at the cover of the book

"Its cover looks kind of interesting.." Blake was surprised that Yang was slightly taking interest in her book, but nodded to the blonde.

"It is.." Blake noticed Yang was still staring at her, but what Blake didn't know was that Yang was trying to come up with anything that she could say to Blake that wouldn't come off too hard and scare Blake away.. But that was easier said than done with the quiet cat faunus

"So Blake, tell me about yourself.. You know even with all the time we've spent together I haven't really learned anything about you, you're like a pretty little mystery to me.." Blake sighed since she knew Yang wouldn't leave her alone to read until she talked to her for a bit.

"Yang, I've told you this once, I'll say it again.. There is absolutely nothing to know about me.." Yang groaned at the response that Blake had come accustomed to telling her when she only wanted to know more of her partner! Yang felt a little envious of her little sister for being able to get the ice queen to open up and be less.. Well, angry all the time, but yet here Yang was here struggling trying to get the cat faunus partner to open up! Yang was pretty sure Blake was a lot easier to crack, but maybe she was approaching this wrong? Yang never would judge Blake without finding a real reason to..

"Blake I don't care, I want to know something about you! Anything! What's your favorite color, what's your favorite food, what do you like to do during nice rainy days! Absolutely anything! Look Blake, let's play a game!" Blake places down her book and raises a brow at Yang

"Ok, fine.. I give up, what is this game you speak of?" Yang grinned while mentally high-fiving herself for drawling in the curious cat.

"So how the game goes is I ask you a question and you answer, then you ask me a question and I answer! Simple, fun game, But if you choose to skip, I get to slowly undo your bow and when it's fully off.. I get to pet them!" Blake's glares at Yang at the one-sided game

"And how am I supposed to gain from this when you get answers and get to pet my ears..?" Yang placed her hand on her chin as if thinking before snapping her fingers

"Ok, point made, if I choose to skip.. I have to go a day or two without making 'puns' or 'cat jokes!" Yang chuckles as Blake's eyes widen and she covers her mouth in complete shock for what Yang was willing to do just for a game.. It had seemed too good to be true, but she slowly nodded in agreement.

"Alright, who starts?" Blake asks while watching Yang point to herself

"Me since I am the starter of the game! Alright Blake.. What is your favorite color anyway?" Blake blushes slightly and looks at Yang

"Well, I know it seems like my favorite color is black, which it slightly is my favorite color.. But my favorite color is yellow, when I see yellow things I feel really calm because it reminds me of the sun... And I enjoy the sun" Blake looks over expecting Yang to be laughing, but she saw Yang was merely nodding and smiling at her. "Alright, so I guess it's my turn? You say Ruby's your sister, but I've realized that you both have different last names.. What's up with that?"

"Oh, Well, yeah.. She's not my full blood sister, but she's still my little sister! We grew up together kind of, but the main thing is we have different mom's. I never got the chance to meet my mother, but Ruby's mom, Summer, raised me like one of her own! She use to call me her fiery dragon" Yang chuckled at the thought of what Summer used to call them "Alright so Bake, how are your parents?"

The question caught Blake off guard and she frowned slightly, "Well, if you're asking me of 'How' they were, I honestly don't remember much of them. Although I do remember a few things about them.. They were amazing people who fought for what was right and I'm just trying to follow in their footprints, but-" Blake freezes as she was about to say more, but remembered Yang didn't know her past with the white-fang.

"Blake? You ok there? You were going on, but kind of stopped mid-sentence at the end? But what?" Blake zoned out completely in front of Yang, but when Yang finally noticed the sad look in Blake's eyes, she grunted and pushed off the tree before grabbing the stunned cat faunus who made no resistance and hugged her. "Blake, what's wrong? You're scaring me a little here.." Yang was confused how her trying to learn about her partner could end in such a way..

Blake mumbles out a few sentences quietly which made yang have to lean in slightly "What was that Blake..? What happened?" She gently rubbed Blake's arm

"Yang.. They died.. Some Faunus hating people killed them in the middle of the night, I don't know who they were, but my parents hid me in the cupboards.. I didn't know what was happening or why they were telling me to stay put and be quiet because I was only 4, they went off and lead the intruders away from me, but they never came back again.." Blake's was shaking, but she didn't cry. Blake spent many nights crying over her parents and had learned to stop the tears.

"I remember how scary it was sitting in the cupboard jumping at every footstep that walked by looking for me, they left after a bit but.. They lit the house on fire, I wanted to look for my parents, but the fire was spreading quickly.." Yang's eyes was widen at Blake's sudden break down, she hugged Blake while rubbing her back trying to calm down the faunus in her arms.

"I ran out the house and was later found by a white-fang member who took me in with him even though he was the same age as me" Yang squeezed Blake and turned her around on her lap before placing her finger on Blake's mouth

"Blake, that's enough.. You don't have to continue, I told you if you wanted to skip the question you could.. I'm sorry I brought up your parents.. And as for what you said about the white-fang thing, as long as you promise not to assassinate me in my sleep.. What really matters is you are here right now.. In my arms, working to save both humans and faunus! I might not know much as to what went down inside white-fang, but it's no good now.. Yet you're here right now helping people in need.. I'd say you're one hell of a representative of the faunus's who aren't bad Blake.." Yang bops Blake's nose which makes Blake sneeze slightly

"Blakey smilee for me again~" Blake sniffled quietly in Yang's lap as Yang continued to poke Blake's cheek. "C'mon Blake~ don't ignore me.." Blake slightly feels a smile spreading on her lips as Yang pokes her more and slowly turned her head back to Yang and gently begins to bite her finger which makes the blonde girl blush and chuckle "Ok ok! I give up on the pokes!" Blake smiles at Yang "Aah.. There's the pretty little kitty's smile!" Blake bites Yang's finger a little harder, which got a yelp from her.

"Yang, there you go again.." Blake lets go of Yang's finger and laughs quietly

"There I go again, what?" Yang grins at Blake laughing again

"Oh, nothing.. And Yang?" Yang hums as acknowledgement of Blake's call "Thank you for not making me go any further.. And being here.." Blake curls up in Yang's arms slightly while Yang scoots them back towards the tree where Yang lays her back against it once more

"Mhm.. Hey Blake?" Blake had closed her eyes and was enjoying the warmth Yang provided and the sound of the leaves above them rustling when Yang had called her

"Yeah?" Blake responded

"Just a weird little question.. What do you think of Ruby and Weiss together? I mean it will happen sooner or later.." Blake's face scrunches up slightly

"Well, I think those two work quite well together.. I mean Weiss needs to learn to loosen up and Ruby needs to learn to focus more.. Opposites attract I guess.."

"What about us..? I could teach my quiet little kitty how to be loud and you could help me be a little bit quieter.."

"Yang.. I don't think I need to learn anything from you.. Ever.. One Yang in the dorm is enough" Blake shivered at the thought of being like Yang "And what do you mean 'what about us?'" Yang lets out a long sigh before looking up at the leaves above them..

"Blake.. Wouldn't it just be the funniest thing if I told you I liked you?" Blake tried to look up and see the blonde's face, but her hair and face looking up stopped her from being able to see.

"Hmm.. I don't know Yang.. Would you find it too cheesy if I told you I did slightly too?" Blake heard Yang chuckle at Blake's small return of the joking

"No.. I would find it hilarious.."

"Then so do I"

* * *

I'm going to leave that there! Next chapter today is of Ruby and Zwei doing cool dog and wolf stuff (FAUNUS INTERACTIONS ARE STILL NEEDED..SHALL COMPLY) This chapter was really hard for me to write because.. Ok so I can write Blake and Yang goofing off, but something romantic is hard because I don't want Yang to seem like she's just one of those people who flirt because they're dicks..No I wanted Yang to really be trying and that end..I know it probably was a little rushed, but it seems like Yang would hint towards stuff with jokes..and Blake would just humor her idk.. And for Blake's past (I should just say everyone has a past and background alright? It's a drama story guys) this story isn't going to end dark, every problem I make I will fix with happiness do not worry.. We are opening one background at a time..Until then have a great night or day guys


	30. Private property

Ruby was walking down the halls of Beacon while twirling the necklace Weiss had gotten her around her finger and humming the old folk song that the wolf had taught her. Ruby suddenly heard barks that sounded as if they were getting closer to her and immediately knew Zwei was charging at her. Ruby grinned before taking off in a small sprint, which got louder barks from Zwei, who sounded happy that Ruby was giving him a challenge. "Come on Zwei, you used to be able to run faster than that! Don't tell me you've gained some pounds while my departure?" Ruby giggled as Zwei started to run a little faster on his tiny legs trying to catch his owner.

"Woof woof!" Ruby makes a sharp turn as Zwei was closing in on her and ran straight to the small corgi and tackled him. Zwei put up a good fight in trying to get his owner off him since Ruby usually rough housed with him; they had rough housed since they both were young pups as a playful game, but Zwei was older than Ruby in dog years. "Grrr" Zwei playfully growled at Ruby, in which she chuckled,

"Hey! It's not my fault you've gained pounds buddy!" Ruby's tail was swaying around excitedly before they both froze when someone spoke up. Ruby slowly turned around to identify the person who spoke up and saw a familiar bunny faunus, when Ruby realized who it was she grinned widely.

"**Who is this?**" The wolf questioned Ruby's excitement towards the bunny faunus, but Ruby was quiet for a minute before happily replying to the wolf. Since the forest incident, the wolf and Ruby were on more understanding levels and at peace with each other's existence.

_"It's that bunny faunus we helped! Velvet, if I'm not mistaken.."_ Ruby jumped off Zwei and quickly dashed to the front of the other faunus with a smile before looking the girl up and down, taking small notes. "Hello!" While Ruby had slightly gotten more use to talking to others without getting too nervous, Ruby still slightly had issues with talking to people, but this was another faunus!

"H-Hello there, I'm sorry if I interrupted your playful game with your dog, but I don't think you should be doing that in the middle of the floor.. In the halls?" Velvet quietly mumbles her sentence which causes Ruby to have to strain just to hear what the bunny faunus had said, but as Ruby tried to get a little bit closer to hear the bunny faunus. Velvet made a squeaking sound that had resembled that of a scared bunny and raised her hands, causing Ruby to frown.

"Sorry, did I scare you? I'm guessing you know what type of faunus I am, but I promise I won't hurt you! C-Can you please not act like that.." Ruby's voice lowers as she says the last sentence, but she quickly looks back up determined to show Velvet she wasn't like the other wolf faunus.. Ruby wanted to show the other faunus a view that not too many faunus paid attention to since they didn't have to fully acknowledge them, but they were all there.. Just in the darkest parts of their locked minds, but before she did that.."You don't have an alpha do you?" Ruby was slightly jumping up and down on her tiptoes feeling her excitement grow with each passing second before Velvet hesitantly shook her head

"N-No.." When Ruby grinned, it showed Velvet her set of sharp canine teeth that looked as if they could the rip flesh if they got a good grip on anything. The view made the bunny faunus wince slightly since she kind of noticed the excited wolf like stare, but Ruby simply wanted to play with the bunny faunus. Ruby had met a few bunny faunus's and they all were energetic people!

"Ooh... Then can I be yours?" Velvet looked at Ruby surprised at the offer, but she was also confused by it.. Velvet knew it was a rare occasion to have a wolf faunus become your alpha, yet, here was one of them asking if they could be her Alpha. Velvet had smelled the wolf faunus's scent around half of Beacon and guessed Ruby was just marking her territory,

and whoever would walk on it, to beware that she was back and they were trespassing, but now that she ran into the young looking wolf faunus, she seemed completely harmless... She knew wolf faunus's were known as deadly beings, but standing in front of her was a wolf faunus! And they were inviting her happily into their pack..

Velvet looked at the wolf faunus again and saw her eyes were wide and she was excitedly staring up at her.. Velvet slowly and nervously nodded, "A-Alright.."Velvet shakily cupped her hands over Ruby's and focused her aura into forming the symbol of the bunny faunus's pack seal, after she had gotten the vessel that had some of her aura in it, she flared it weakly which bonded itself with Ruby's aura, who excitedly encased Velvet's aura in her own.

Ruby froze for a minute quietly celebrating her achievement of getting a new member. "Right! Well, come on!" Ruby tightly grabbed Velvet's hand and turned to Zwei with a grin before mouthing a few words in which the corgi nodded happily. Ruby sprinted off while pulling the bunny faunus along with her quickly, but Ruby also noticed the tense in her arm and grumbled at the thought of the bunny faunus fearing her."Relax Velvet! It's not that I'm dragging you off to eat you! Silly bunny!" Ruby laughed as the trio burst through the doors and began to head towards the gardens.

"W-Why are we going to the gardens?" She weakly called out while the corgi in pursuit barked a few times sounding happy and excited as well.

"I found something really cool back here, and before I ran into you two! I was on my way over here for some fun, but it will be much more fun now that I have my fellow faunus and corgi friend here with me!" Ruby giggled as she made them duck and crawl through some bushes, but when they finally got to the other side, it revealed a good sized dome with trees and bushes inside "It's like a baby forest! Now lets goo~!" Ruby walked up to the locked door and looked down at the corgi who just barked at her, then back at the lock again. "Oh.. Hold on, it seems as if someone locked it.. And I think I recognize the scent.." Ruby mumbled before lifting up her sharpened nail and crouched down near the lock causing Velvet to look at Ruby confusedly.

"What.. What are you doing..?" Ruby merely grunted while picking at the lock with her sharp nail and after she heard a faint *click*, she grinned and backed away to allow the lock to drop to the ground and nodded satisfied with her work. Ruby turned to Velvet, who was slightly shocked " Where did you learn to do that..? And if it's locked, don't you think we shouldn't go in?" Ruby looked back at the corgi who looked back at her and laughed.

"Psh! Like a little lock like that could stop me, I learned it on the streets when I visited towns all over Remnant!" Ruby pushed open the door and pulled the bunny faunus into the area while watching as Zwei took off deeper into the small forest.

"The streets?" Ruby stared at Velvet before grabbing her hand and dashing up to one of the branches of the trees and sat Velvet down next to her

"Yep! But enough of that! Let's just go wild in here, I want to teach you some stuff about your faunus heritage" Ruby dug her nails into the branch and raised her head, giving a loud howl in which Zwei howled back from a distant. "But, the actual talking will come later, right now we're going to learn about ourselves with actions" Ruby looked at Velvet who was listening to her. "Just follow me alright and let go of everything, let's go.. Think of it as a training thing or something, " she giggled before dashing from tree to tree, she then happened to vanish, leaving the bunny faunus alone on the branch.

"Go.. Wild?" Velvet hadn't understood what Ruby meant, but she looked like she was having fun and she had to listen to her alpha's orders and begin to hop from branch to branch to catch up to Ruby, but along the way she started to enjoy herself slightly..

Ruby turned around with her ears perked up as she spotted Velvet hopping from branch to branch, this had made Ruby happy to see that she could show other faunus's just how fun it can be to work as one with your inner beast. "That's it Velvet! " Ruby jumped off the branch and rolled to the ground before running through the trees.

Ruby spotted Zwei's small tail wagging slightly as he was hiding behind a tree.. Ruby then slowly crouched and held out her hand for the bunny faunus to stop before pointing at the prey, "Shh.. Do you see that?" Velvet nodded while crouching next to Ruby, "I want you to tackle him!" she grinned.

"But.." Ruby raised her hand with a playful growl.

"Alpha's orders! Let's go! Be Wild! Go crazy, but not too crazy.. But most importantly.. Have fun~!" Ruby dashes off somewhere, leaving the faunus to plan her attack.

"Ok.. Pounce, but hold on, I'm a bunny faunus? Ah, I suppose I'll just try what I saw her doing earlier." Velvet slowly hopped forward a little before pouncing on Zwei which caused him to bark in surprise, but then after Velvet attacked, Ruby fell out of the tree landing on them both.

"Faunus corgi pile~!" she giggled "We gotcha Zwei~!" Velvet giggled as well while Zwei barked and grunted. "Zwei, you big sore loser! Admit your defeat, we won fair and square! " Zwei wiggled out of the pile before shaking his head and barked which made Ruby huff and chased him again, "Zwei! Get back here so I can show you just who's the alpha here!" She and Zwei ran around and played while Velvet sat there smiling.

Velvet noticed Ruby had stopped chasing after Zwei and was slowly walking over to her with her ears folded back. Ruby finally made it back to Velvet and was holding her cape up to her chest.. Blushing? "Oh hey Velvet... Since you're part of the pack now and we're connected aurally.. Can I ask you a few things?" Velvet laughed slightly at the now nervous wolf faunus and nodded while Ruby sat in front of her, but her stare was now dark. "But if you tell anyone.." She growled slightly as if getting the point across, "You will regret it.."

Velvet winced at the change in mood, but nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone.. No matter what.." Velvet gulped as Ruby's personality lightened up slightly before going back to being nervous.

"Alright, so, tomorrow I have a date with this other girl named Weiss.." Ruby gripped her necklace slightly, "and I don't know what I'm going to do.. I've never done this kind of thing with anyone and I'm so nervous! What if I trip and knock over someone which would, then trip Weiss?" Ruby paused. "Or what if I trip on my own tail! It will be so embarrassing! That's happened once and Yang laughed.. She laughed because when I did accidentally trip I hit the glass to a tank full of fish and all the water came rushing out! I had gotten a fish in my mouth and was soaked!"

Velvet raised a brow and remembered her talk with Weiss before, "Wait a minute, you were the girl she was talking about?" Ruby looked at her confused and Velvet raised a hand and shook her head. "Never mind.. And hey look, I'll help you out, okay? Come to my team's dorm about an hour before your date alright?" Ruby's face brightens up as she quickly hugged Velvet.

"Oh, thank you! This helps me so mu-" just as Ruby was halfway through her sentence, they both heard the door slam open and Ruby slapped her hand towards the gasping bunny faunus's mouth, before wrapping her up in her arms and dashing off to one of the bushes and they laid low,"Shh.." Ruby mumbled while looking at the nervous bunny faunus with her ears back dangerously, but she was also trying to keep her giggles back at the exciting feeling of hiding with intent.

Ruby peeked out the bushes and saw Glynda looking around angrily and just as she passed the bush the trio was hiding in, Zwei jumped out and ran between Glynda's legs successfully causing her to trip before Ruby sprung out and grabbed Glynda's hand and ran around in circles before letting go and watched the dizzy older woman fall into one of the bushes. Ruby quickly turned to the other two before grabbing Velvet's hand and ran out of the dome with Zwei behind, "Run! We've been caught!" She picked up Velvet Bridle style as Glynda was getting up and threw Zwei over her shoulder.

"Team Faunus and corgi out!" she squeaked before vanishing in a mass of rose petals with the other two and when Glynda finally ran outside angrier, she saw a rose petal starting to fade and her eyes widened.

"When did she get back?!" Glynda questions angrily

* * *

(The battery bunny is there) Faunus interaction semi complete- Alright guys I don't know If I want next chapter for tomorrow to be viewing weiss and pyrrha or not ;w; I can just see Ruby and Zwei being rough playmates! We made it to chapter 30! Have a great night or day guys!


	31. The Thing That Should Not Be

Weiss had left the dorm an hour ago and was now sitting in the library studying on Forever Fall since Weiss was still a little curious as to why Ruby or Zwei couldn't pick scents up in Forever Fall yesterday.."That's weird.. It says nothing in here about it being able to block sense of smells.." Weiss grunted in annoyance since she had only made little progress of finding any clues, she quickly pushed the current book on Forever Fall to the side before quickly grabbing another book that was next to her and researching in it. "This makes absolutely no sense!" Weiss closed her eyes and rubbed her head before she heard the chair next to her being pulled out and someone sitting in it.

Weiss looked over to see who had the nerves of sitting next to her only to see Pyrrha staring at her with a smile and a few books in front of her as well "Hello there Weiss!" Pyrrha happily hums out "What's got you looking so down?" she asks since Weiss had been sitting at the table by herself huffing from time to time before swapping books.

"Well Pyrrha, if you must know.. A lot has happened lately, but there's something that has me a little confused.. It looks as something you could just push off, but if I have learned anything useful from my father, is always be 100 percent sure on stuff or it might just come back and worse later.." this gets Pyrrha's attention more

"OK, well what happened, that's making you so jittery?" Pyrrha grabs one of the books that Weiss had pushed off to the side in her frustration and looked at it "Forever Fall?" Pyrrha looked back over to Weiss to see her nodded

"Yes, while Ruby and I along with her dog, Zwei, were in the forest.. They both told me something was in the air was blocking their senses, and it might seem like something that's not important, but what gets me, is the books I've read say nothing about anything like that happening in Forever Fall.." Weiss rubs her chin and hisses "It's quite strange if you ask me, maybe I should mention this to the headmaster, but before I do that I'd like to understand more of what happened myself.."

Pyrrha looked at Weiss then back to the book on Forever Fall in her hand "Well, now that you mention it that does sound a little suspicious.. Did anything else happen?" Weiss nodded and turned more to Pyrrha.

"Yes.. We were attacked by a larger sized Ursa, and I'm not sure if this is true because at the moment in the forest.. I was distracted.." Weiss mumbles before coughing and looking back to Pyrrha "But the Ursa we fought looked a little larger than a normal sized Ursa usually does.. Even if it was a mature Ursa, it doesn't make sense!" Pyrrha handed the book back to Weiss in which she took it and placed it back on the table with the others.

"You have my interest on this now.. How much have you found on Forever Fall?" Weiss rubbed her eyes and let out a long tired sigh

"Not much that would really help us.. And that's why I was getting frustrated!"

Pyrrha got up and waved her arm for Weiss to follow "Maybe you're just not looking at this not in the right places.." Weiss gets up out of her chair and follows Pyrrha down the long row of books with her arms crossed

"Ok, fine, if I'm not looking in the right places where on earth might we find answers to this? I had gotten all the books on Forever Fall!" Pyrrha shakes her head at Weiss quietly before running her finger along the letters of the books and stopping at the G's

"We might be the smartest girls in a-" Weiss cuts her off

"Smartest people.." Pyrrha turns and looks at Weiss before laughing and pulling out a book on Grimm and myths "Why are you getting a myth book Pyrrha? I should expect you of all people to know myths are nothing but myths and they will always be myths.." Weiss raised a brow as the red-haired girl opened the book and began to look around

"Sometimes there are hidden stories behind every myth Weiss.. Not everything is how they seem" Pyrrha looks at the book and nods before walking to the librarian "Weiss sometimes you have to look even deeper into things, even the ridiculous ones.." Weiss followed Pyrrha as she walked out the library with the book still open and was skimming it

"Well are you telling me to believe in fairy tales? What's next Pyrrha? Elves?" Pyrrha chuckled at Weiss's sarcasm

"No, not exactly, but it might be something such as this.." Pyrrha hands the book over and pointed to a Grimm colored all black and stood on its hind legs with one normal pair of arms and two more growing out its chest along with a disfigured face. Its right eye was sewn shut and the other open eye was crimson blood red, and its mouth was full of crooked razor sharp teeth. It had Long red stained hair growing on random parts of its body. The beast's claws were long and looked like blades

"It says here that the beast can let out a certain thin fog from its mouth.. It's unknown what the fog does, but anyway, it also as the ability to control the minds of other beast that are close enough... Something like a puppet master Grimm? And, it stops there for the rest is unknown.." Pyrrha bites her lip and looks at Weiss who was stunned

"Are you telling me if that.." Weiss gulped as she suddenly felt chills go down her body "That 'thing' might have been near us?" Pyrrha shrugs and lightly places her hand on Weiss's shoulder to calm the girl down

"Now I might be wrong here, this is just a myth book.. Who knows? Might have been mating season for Grimm and they might just let out some thick stuff in the air that we don't know of.." Weiss groans

"Pyrrha, that doesn't help me feel any better.. If that was the case, then I was breathing in whatever those things were letting out in the air.." Pyrrha laughs at Weiss's sickly green look

"Well anyway, if you want, we can continue to look up different things else were and then when we gather enough information we can go to the headmaster hmm?" Weiss nods

"Yeah.. It's better with two people looking than one, and with that dolt back in the dorm it will be harder to work.." Weiss's thought process slowly drifts off to the young faunus and she smiled. "So how's that 'leader' of yours? I feel really bad for you since you have to be stuck with someone so klutzy and not bright..

"Well, he's not all that bad, he just needs a little help with things from time to time.." Pyrrha mumbles and Weiss noticed a slight blush on the red-haired girl's face "But what about you, how's it having a 16 year old leader?" Weiss was slightly taken back by the sudden turn of the tables

"Ah.. Well, she's not too hard to control when you mention cookies, which it is then quite easy to get her to do stuff such as studying.." Pyrrha grins

"Is that all you give her is cookies to get her to listen? I wish Jaune was that easy to convince to do stuff, I have to drag him if he gets too nervous" Pyrrha chuckled at the thought of the blonde boy freezing up in the middle of the hall and her having to drag him.

"Ah.. Yeah.." An idea slightly pops into Weiss's mind and as they head back to the dorm Weiss waves to Pyrrha and makes an excuse to go into her dorm for a bit because she was feeling tired "Well Pyrrha, I look forward to working with you in learning more about what happened in Forever Fall, but I'm tired so I'll see you later.." Pyrrha nodded and waved before walking the other direction "Alright Weiss..You can do this..She's..She's.." Weiss's throat goes dry and she opens the door before placing a hand on her heart feeling her heart pounding rapidly

"It's just payback from earlier..." Weiss walks over to her bed and sits down before pulling out her scroll and checking on the Schnee's dust only to find it had been stolen once again "Grr... White fang.." Weiss sets her scroll down and closes her eyes "If I'm just finding out, my father must already know and is probably furious.." Weiss keeps her eyes closed and enjoyed the darkness it provided, but after a little a while she had fallen asleep sitting up.

* * *

**Later around dinner time**

* * *

Weiss slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone gently shaking her shoulders and calling her name, when her eyes finally opened she saw something red and blurry. Weiss blinked her eyes a few times to readjust them to her surrounds and lifted a hand to rub her eyes and yawn "Weiss get up.. I have snacks Velvet gave me!" Weiss tried to lay back down and sleep only for Ruby to pout and shake her more "Weiss get up... You promised you'd help me study on dust..

Weiss groaned and shot her hand up to cover the loud wolf faunus's mouth "Ruby if you don't shut up right now.. I won't help you.." Weiss grudgingly sat up and watched as Ruby hopped on her bed and dumped out a bunch of books on dust "Ruby the things I do for you.." Ruby merely smiled at Weiss "Alright wipe that smile off your face and let's start.. Hand me that book to your left"

Ruby nods and hands the book to Weiss, who takes it and opens to a certain page before handing it back to Ruby "I want you to read to the 6th page and then we will review and see if you even read any of it and didn't just skim.." Ruby looked at the long passages, then flipped through all the pages until the 6th then back to the beginning looking pale and opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Weiss! That's a lot! It will take sooo long..." Ruby whines while lying on her stomach and pouting in the book's pages with her eyebrows scrunched down "I don't even see why I need to learn why there is a difference between dust crystal and dust powered.." Ruby continues to complain and pout while reading the pages Weiss assigned her

"Ruby! Just study before I go back to sleep, if you get the questions right at the end of our study session, I'll give you a prize.." Weiss notices the two sets of ears twitch from above the book and Ruby slowly lowers the book while looking at Weiss confused yet excited at the idea of receiving a prize from Weiss, "But if you get all the questions right!" Weiss chides the faunus who was trying to skim through the pages.

"Mmpft.. Fine princess" Ruby rolls on her back and holds the book above her while her tail lightly twitches as she finishes every sentence showing Ruby was concentrating

"Ugh.

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

* * *

"Weiss...Do you think Grimm ever find love?" Weiss rubs her head while lowering her own book down that she had started to read,

"Ruby no, I don't think Grimm find love..I think they mindlessly just multiply" Weiss grunts.

"Weiss, but isn't that just sad then? I mean Imagine none of us being able to find love! A loveless world! Mindless wandering!" Ruby shot up and shook her fist as if doing something important, but the scene before Weiss was just of the young faunus being dramatic

"Ruby sit down and study..." Ruby sat back down with a huff

"Ok..Well do you think a box has feelings? I mean, it comes from a tree, and trees help us breath so..Does it technically in some weird way count as a being?" Weiss simply glared at Ruby,

"Ruby..Please stop..."

"But Weiss! The world is so freaking weird!" Ruby rolled around on the bed while making squeaking noises and Weiss looked out the window and into the moon before frowning. "_Dear karma..Please allow something to strike me so I don't have to suffer anymore." _Weiss silently sighed and grabbed some of the paper next to her before rolling it up and smacking Ruby upside the head and scolded her, "Study."

"Ok~!" Ruby giggled slightly.

* * *

**20 Minutes later**

* * *

"Weiss! I'm hungry! Can I have some cookies? I finished all the snacks Velvet gave me, " Ruby whined tiredly.

"Ruby I will hug you, pet you, hold your hand, and sleep with you, but I will not feed you cookies in the middle of the night.." Ruby frowned.

"But Weiss, I'm hungry.."

"Starve then you dolt.." Ruby huffed and curled up with the book in her hand before making small whimpers as her stomach continued to growl

"Weiss that's cold.. Even for you" Weiss placed the book on their nightstand roughly before glaring back over to Ruby

"Fine, I'll feed you." Weiss gets up and walks over to the desk before reaching in the middle draw and pulling out a cookie in a plastic bag, she begins to walk back to the bed and handed it to Ruby "Now eat and stop whining.." Weiss sat back in her comfortable position while watching the wolf faunus open the plastic bag and take a large bite out of the cookie only to stop and drop the cookie

"W-Weiss.. Why.." she speaks with her mouth full of cookie and didn't swallow, "I..I thought we had something special! Yet, you do this..?" Weiss raises a brow.

"What are you rambling on about dolt? It's a sugar free cookie? You said you wanted a cookie, but you didn't say what kind of cookie" Weiss smugly smiles as Ruby sniffles and swallows the sugar free cookie and continues to take bites,

"Weiss you big jerk" Weiss watches as Ruby sniffles and eats the cookie looking as if she was betrayed and hurt actually

"Hmpf.." Weiss huffs

* * *

**30 Minutes later**

* * *

Weiss was almost asleep when she heard a loud book close and for Ruby to yell out she was finished and quickly rushed over to Weiss's side, "I'm done Weiss!" Weiss eyed the faunus before grabbing the book.

"Alright, since I'm tired I'll only give you 5 questions and we can work more on it tomorrow after our.. Yeah" Ruby nods and sways her tail around while looking at Weiss determinedly. "Alright.. Since earlier you asked why you had to learn about the difference between dust crystal and dust grind or powder.. Tell me the difference"

Ruby grinned, "Dust crystal are for more of an energy source while dust powder is for magical stuff!" Weiss sighs, but nods.

"Correct, next question.. How was the first dust crystal made..?" Ruby bites her lip before slowly replying

"Ah.. The remains of Grimm from long ago seeped into the ground's core and fused with magma and then people would crack open the cooled magma and chip out the inside and form the crystals?" Weiss nods impressed that Ruby had remembered that.

"Correct.. Next question, who was the actual founder of dust?" Ruby frowned.

"Um.. Wasn't it.. Bartholomew?" Weiss was even more shocked now! With all the whining Ruby was doing earlier, she was getting these questions right!

"Correct again.." Ruby smiles proudly

"And How did Bartholomew find the dust?"

"He was down in the mines one day digging and looking for..." Ruby pauses "He was looking for diamonds for his people since they had a payment to pay and then he struck the first ball of dust crystals.." Weiss nods

"Yes, you are right, he indeed did.." Weiss grins "How was Schnee's corporation founded?" Ruby stares at Weiss before going wide-eyed at the sudden question, but quickly relaxes.

"Ah.. Well, if I remember correctly, somewhere along in the Schnee line you guys bought a land with a lot of dust under it and that's kind of that?"

"That is the short version, but still correct nonetheless.. I know I said there were five questions, but it looks like you understand the most important stuff so I'm heading to bed" Weiss grabbed the books that were scattered and placed them on the night stand before getting under the covers only to notice Ruby not moving from her bed and staring at her expectantly

"Weiss.. Prize.. Want.." Weiss groaned since she completely forgot about that

"Right.. Ok, whatever, but after that, you go to bed ok?" Ruby nodded,

"Actually can we sleep together tonight again?" Weiss mumbles tiredly a 'yes' and Ruby grinned while Weiss quickly pushed off her comfortable spot and grabbed Ruby's head before pulling her cheek over to her and kissing it blushing brightly, Ruby freezes, but her tail was swaying around quickly causing it to make a slight 'swishing' noise in the quiet air around them.

"A-Ah.. I like that prize..." Ruby mumbles embarrassed in which Weiss nods to as well before laying back down and pulling the blankets over her flushed face, but she also felt Ruby slide in the sheets and behind her before hugging her "I liked it.." she whispers in the still air "Thanks for helping me study tonight Weiss.." ruby wraps her tail around Weiss's leg slightly and pulls the fragile heiress closer to her "Goodnight Weiss.." Ruby lightly kisses the back of Weiss's neck not really knowing that it sent shivers down the other girl's spine

"Goodnight Ruby.."

* * *

-Frolics through the beautiful lands of white roses and mysteries- I'M WALKING ONNN SUNNSHINEEE OOOoooOOO...Wait..Wrong script, Well here guys a little more later plot and gayness! Next chapter is the date and I better get my author trashcan ready in case I make some awful jokes! have a freaking fantastical day or night guys! 


	32. The Nervous Wreck

Weiss was the first to wake up in the morning and she had tried to get out of bed to start her day only to feel Ruby tightly holding her in her sleep. Weiss groaned and made another attempt to get out the wolf faunus's grip only to have Ruby tightly squeeze her and hold her closer "Ruby you dolt.. Let me go..." Weiss weakly tried to get out of Ruby's grip, but it was far too early to be moving this much and Ruby's warm hold was lulling Weiss back into sleep "Ruby.. Ugh.. Fine" Weiss shuffled a little in Ruby's arms to get into a more comfortable position

Weiss let One of her hands drop down the sheet and to her waist where she found Ruby's hands holding her in place. Weiss held her hand over Ruby's before intertwining their fingers together securely, she squeezed the wolf faunus's hand tightly before she slightly began to nuzzle back farther into Ruby's warm embrace, humming a song quietly while rubbing Ruby's palm in calming and slow circular motions so she didn't wake the other girl up.

A sleepy voice rose up above Weiss's quiet humming "Weiss, you have a pretty voice.." Weiss stopped in the middle of her song before turning her head to see a pair barely open gray eyes looking back at her "but don't stop because of me, it was actually pretty relaxing to hear it.." Weiss was about to turn and hit Ruby for not saying anything that she was awake until a few minutes into her humming, but stopped as Ruby spoke up again. "Weiss relax..I just woke up a few minutes ago, so I only heard a little of it.."

Weiss sighs and relaxes again "Ruby, I was only humming to pass time since you wouldn't let me out of the bed.." Ruby chuckled and loosened her grip on Weiss, but it was only enough for Weiss to turn over and face Ruby. "Ruby I'll do it another time alright?" Weiss reaches up and brushes ruby's hair down with her hand, but Ruby begins to push her head more into Weiss's hand.

"Forward more.." Ruby mumbles while closing her eyes and Weiss looks at Ruby's blissful face before petting Ruby's head a little more forward as Ruby as asked her to. The wolf faunus melted into Weiss's hand, causing her to slightly slacken her hold on Weiss's waist, but Weiss merely smiled as she moves her hand over to the side of one of Ruby's ears and itches it causing Ruby's to drool slightly and completely let go of Weiss.

"Alright, get up you oversized puppy!" Weiss finally pushes off the bed after Ruby let's go of her leaving the wolf faunus to whine and weakly call out for her to come back

"Weiss that was a dirty joke! I demand moreee!" Ruby slowly sat up on the bed watching as Weiss gathered her 'causal' clothing as she had called it before walking into the bathroom with a few yawns, but as Ruby was about to speak again, Blake slide out of her bunk and noticed Ruby on Weiss's bed.. Blake neutrally stared at Ruby, who was staring right back at her.

"..."

"..."

"Right no questions." Blake grabbed her clothes and went by the bathroom door waiting for Weiss to finish. After a minute Weiss walked out and noticed the slight awkwardness in the air and looks at Blake, who shrugs and walks into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Weiss looked over at the wolf faunus who was once again in baggy clothing like their third encounter. Ruby just sat there on Weiss's bed with her legs crossed and slightly rocking around with a smile.

"Ruby.. Why are you just sitting there doing nothing" Weiss grunts out in annoyance

"Blake is in the bathroom Weiss, what is there to do? I feel like it's one of those lazy mornings for me!" Ruby hugged the pillow Weiss had laid on and curled up with it while Weiss simply watched the faunus get comfortable, but then the bathroom door opened and Blake walked out fully dressed.

"Well then.." Weiss pats Ruby's leg with a quiet chuckle "Looks like your lazy time is over, get up now." Her laughter drops completely in the matter of seconds and Ruby just stares at Weiss before grumbling and getting off her bed. The wolf faunus trudges over to the bathroom with her clothes.

* * *

**That evening**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had spent half of the day together before the evening started to approach and Weiss had left ruby to her own things while she got a few other things ready for later "**So what is this thing you call a..'date'?**" Ruby shrugged while pulling out her scroll and going to Velvet's contact and messaging her telling her that she was on her way over to their dorm

"_Well.. I think two people go out and um.. Do lovely stuff?_" Ruby, slightly cringed at her awful explanation.

"**Awful..**" Ruby grunts and continues walking towards Velvet's dorm

"_What do you mean awful? I thought you cared for Weiss like I do.. In a weird wolf sort of way_" Ruby heard the wolf snarl at her

"**I do.**"

"_Then why did you.._" Ruby groans "_Never mind this is distracting me from getting ready_" Ruby heard the wolf huff, but quiets down as she finally reaches Velvet's door and flares her aura a few times in hope of getting the bunny faunus's attention without having to knock. After a few seconds the door opens and shows a smiling bunny faunus and a few other people in the back who were confused looking

"Velvet, how did you know someone was behind the door?" Coco asks curiously, but also waves to the wolf faunus who waves back nervously.

"Well.. It's technical stuff, but anyway I need you guys to leave for a bit alright?" the three members slowly nod before leaving the room to Velvet and Ruby which Velvet shuts the door behind Coco after they share a quick kiss, causing the wolf faunus to blush and look away. "Alright Ruby, let's get you ready alright?" Velvet walks over to hers and Coco's closet "Now, we want you to look casual, but not too causal"

"So I don't have to wear a dress?!" Ruby grins while walking next to Velvet and looking over her shoulder into the closet, but it causes the bunny faunus to jump slightly and hit Ruby's jaw causing the wolf faunus to back away and hold her jaw "Ow Velvet! Do you always tend to hop when something scares you?" Ruby rubs her chin while looking at the nervously nodding girl

"I am so sorry Ruby.. I'm just still not used to having a wolf faunus around me and freely walking behind me.." Ruby slowly nodded, still not liking to have Velvet be slightly afraid of her, but the stories she heard about her own kind from others weren't always exactly good ones, and she could understand why Velvet was still hesitant, but that didn't mean she had to like it..

"It's fine..Anyway you were saying I should dress causal, but not too casual right?" Velvet nodded and turned back to the closet before pulling a red and black stripped shirt along with a black good lengthened skirt which had a red colored belt "Ahh..That nice looking and really convenient.."

"What do you me-" Velvet looked at Ruby's colors on her clothing and her mouth slowly forms a small 'o'

"Actually, why do you have black and red stuff? It doesn't seem like it's your style Velvet? Or.." Velvet notices Ruby struggling to find the correct words for what her and Coco were

"Girlfriend, she's my girlfriend because we are dating. Much like you and Weiss!" Ruby looks at her confusedly

"Girl..Friend? Are you my girlfriend too?" Velvet's eyes widen and she shook her head quickly

"Ruby no, I don't think Weiss would like it too much if you did that to her.. She might hunt me down.. But we are friends" Velvet shivered

"But, Weiss is a girl too.. You both can be my girlfriend! And, she is basically my friend, but also she's something more!" Ruby clutches her fist in front of her chest, looking seriously while wagging her tail. "I like Weiss!" Velvet rubbed her head with a sigh

"Girlfriend is just the correct statue's name instead of friends.. Or you could say lovers." Ruby frowned

"So.. Weiss is my lover?" Velvet nods while her foot was nervously tapping on the floor since she felt a little uncomfortable talking to ruby about this since it was slightly hard to explain

"Yes Ruby, she is." Velvet noticed Ruby was starting to excitedly bounce on her feet again looking excited at the new knowledge she got on the topic of dating and love

"**I think she means mate..**" the wolf huffed

"Do you mean my mate?" Ruby tilted her head while velvet's eyes widen, but she nodded.

"Well, yes.. Mate is another word, but not too many people say that nowadays.." Ruby frowned at velvet more

"But, Weiss is my mate...She.. Made me feel weird in the forest.. With her mouth!" Ruby had slightly yelled this out

"Ruby...Girlfriends can do that.." Velvet said slowly

"How do I get more? It felt really nice! I liked it, but we haven't done anything really since we've gotten back.. She shot down my idea of making little Ruby's and Weiss's.. You know! That magic that happens when people want to be together forever..?"

"Ruby hold on.. Did you really say that to Weiss? And, you're still here?" Ruby nodded confusedly "Wow.. Ok.. Um"

"...Velvet?" Ruby asked slowly

"Yes Ruby..?" she replied

"Why can't me and Weiss make little people?" Velvet cupped her face

* * *

**1 Hour later**

* * *

Weiss was waiting by one of the airships dressed up slightly a little more fancier since, most of her dates she had with the suitors had dressed fancy for her so she figured she would do the same.. "Where is she.." Weiss crossed her arms and closed her eyes before sitting on one of the waiting benches "She better had not forgotten about this date that she scheduled" Weiss grumbled and slowly opened her eyes to see a pair gray eyes in a few inches from her face

...

...

Weiss flails wildly and had started to fall backwards, and she would have fallen if Ruby hadn't quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her "I gotcha Weiss!" she takes one small step trying to pull the heiress back up into a sitting position only for her to hit the bench's leg, causing her to grunt in pain and fall with Weiss, "I change my mind, I don't gotcha Weis-!?" Ruby let go of Weiss's arm and the heiress tumbles back while Ruby gets her gut slammed into the bench causing her to wheeze out "Ack!"

Ruby goes slightly limp on the bench and stayed there with her knees on the ground. Weiss had landed on her back and grunted, but she looked up to see Ruby got the most of the downfall "What on Remnant Ruby?! Why did you just pop up in my face like that?!" Ruby's head lifted up and she looked at Weiss with her ears folded back in pain

"Weiss, I tried to save the princess.." Weiss got up off her back and walked back over to Ruby before helping her off the bench and watched Ruby held her stomach whimpering "And all I got... Was that evil bench to the stomach.." Weiss groans before grabbing Ruby's arm and pulling her to the airship that was about to take off soon.

"Ruby I'm not surprised something like this has happened already." Weiss notices Ruby looking at the ground sadly and lets go of the wolf faunus's arm before taking her hand in hers. Weiss notices Ruby perking up instantly. "But.. We shouldn't let a little mistake like that ruin our first date.." Ruby nods quickly in agreement before they both sit down on the airships padded seats and noticed that there were other students there once again on it who were heading to vale, but she also notices Ruby frowning as she was probably remembering the no public affection rules.

Weiss wanted to do stuff freely like other couples, she really did.. But she couldn't right now. "Ruby cheer up, smile.." Ruby looked over to Weiss and smiled slightly

"I'm fine Weiss! Where are we even going on our date?" Weiss smiles back at Ruby, who was back to being her cheerful excited self.

"Well, it's a surprise.. And I don't want to spoil your and our first date by telling you everything" Weiss explains to Ruby while the wolf faunus nodded and looked back at the other students

* * *

**In vale**

* * *

Ruby walked off the airship and quickly snatched Weiss's hand and started to swing it between them making Weiss look at her with a scowl "What do you think you're doing? We're in public?" She hissed while slightly getting a better hold on Ruby's hand, which makes the wolf faunus smile.

"Friends sometimes do this, so if someone asks, we can just say we're really great friends!" Ruby happily chirps and Weiss stares at her hesitantly before slowly continuing to walk,

"Alright, but no more ok?" Ruby nods at Weiss while swinging their hands more and giggling.

As Weiss makes Ruby turn the corner to reveal a small yet good looking sized restaurant called 'Moonlit Rose'. Ruby looked at the restaurant, then to Weiss slightly shocked and Weiss merely looked proudly at her choice of pick for the restaurant. "Weiss? Is that the place we're going to..?" Ruby notices Weiss nodding before she began to pull Ruby more towards the restaurant and when they finally made it to the door, Weiss opens it for Ruby and lets her walk in while Ruby blushed brightly and thanked Weiss.

"Yes Ruby, I heard this place is quite well rated on food quality and the atmosphere is great, " she smiles slightly while taking her place next to Ruby as they wait for the attendant to come back.

"What do you mean Weiss..?" Ruby takes a deep breath as she continues to gaze around at the extravagant furniture and setting of the room before noticing the attendant walking over to them in a suit. Weiss talked to the man and confirmed she had a private table reserved for them and Ruby just watched as the man looked at Weiss with a nod, then back over to Ruby to see her dressed casually and a pair of wolf ears that twitch about on her head since she was still in shock by the place.

Ruby frowned when she noticed the attendant shaking his head at her and quietly growled under her breath since she knew he was judging her for her ears, but Weiss noticed the stare the man was giving Ruby and she turned to him coldly before speaking "Sir, I would appreciate it if you didn't terrorize my friend here because it would honestly be a shame if you suddenly, oh I don't know. Lost your job, hmm?" the man's eyes widened and he coughed a few times before bowing and apologizing and leading them to their table

Weiss sat across from Ruby and looked at her frowning "Ruby I'm sorry abou-" Ruby shook her head nervously and chuckled

"It's fine Weiss.." what Weiss didn't see though was Ruby was slightly digging her nails into her skirt and was tapping her foot against the floor nervously "a little discrimination is to be expected in places.." Ruby took a deep breath and looked up slightly at the moon glass that showed the evening colored skies, but Weiss slowly nodded.

"Alright, let's order our drinks and food then.." Ruby nodded and reluctantly let go of her skirt and picked up the menu and started to look, but after a minute she felt as if the air was getting thicker and she told Weiss what she wanted in which Weiss nodded and called the waiter over before telling the waiter what they wanted..

Ruby had felt stiff and nervous the entire time now that the date was actually starting and she didn't know what to talk to Weiss about! The waiter brought Ruby her water and Ruby shakily extended her hand and grabbed the cup "_Maybe if I drink something it will help.._" but as Ruby brought the glass to her lips, her slight shaking caused water to spill on her lap. "Cold!" she winced and Weiss raised a brow at her

"Ruby are you ok..? You're kind of.. Quiet and shaking right now.." Weiss mumbled while staring at Ruby trying to figure out what was making her freak out, but the stare was making Ruby break under pressure.

"Bathroom!" Ruby shouted before covering her mouth and Weiss was slightly taken back by the sudden outburst

"The bathroom..?" Ruby nodded quickly before pushing out her chair and walking towards the bathroom quickly. When Ruby made it to the bathroom she walked to the sink and turned on the water before splashing her face and looking into the mirror

"You can do this Ruby! You fight Grimm for a living! A date will not be the end of Ruby Rose!" she continues to talk to herself getting more pumped

"**Just go back..**" the wolf lazily growls

"Yeah! Let's go!" As Ruby turns back to the door and walks back to the table, she sits back down and notices Weiss's concerned look.

"Ruby are you ok..?" Ruby smiles slightly and nods

"Am I g-g-good? Psh.. I've never been better!" Ruby felt her tail swaying nervously behind her and when one of the waiters was standing behind her fixing the table behind them with a glass in one hand Ruby's tail hits the person causing them to drop the glass and make Ruby nearly fly out of her chair when the glass hit the floor. "Ehehe.. Bathroom?" Ruby walks off towards the bathroom again and repeats the same process of talking to herself and getting pumped before going back out only to repeat going off to the bathroom again after finishing most of her meal.

As Ruby was about to get up again, Weiss got up with her and grabbed her arm. "Ruby what's wrong? Really? You've gone to the bathroom 9 times already.. Are you not enjoying yourself? If so, we can leave right now Ruby.." Ruby shakes her head and sat back down.

"Weiss that's not it.. I'm having fun.. I'm just nervous ok..." Weiss's stare softens as she sits back down before slightly scooting her chair closer to Ruby's and grabbed her hand under the table, softly rubbing reassuring circles on her palm. Weiss looked at Ruby lovingly before murmuring so no one else could hear them.

"Ruby relax alright.. I'm nervous too, but we can do this together, lets just have fun, and enjoy ourselves. Because it's not every day we get to do stuff like this when we are huntresses.." Weiss noticed Ruby was calming down slowly before she took a deep breath and nodded to Weiss, returning the reassuring squeeze.

"Alright Weiss.. I'll try to relax."

"Ok good, now let's finish our meals so we can make our next stop.."

* * *

**The movies**

* * *

Ruby had finally managed to get relaxed and enjoy herself and when Weiss brought her to the movies Ruby squealed and begged Weiss to see an action movie while Weiss tried to convince Ruby to get something a little more romantic, but the wolf faunus shook her head and began to howl and pout, but as she got the first pouting howl Weiss cupped her mouth and glared at her.

"Ruby we are in public, as in civilization, and you start to howl and throw a fit because I want to watch something romantic?" Ruby licks Weiss's hand, making her pull back and look at her palm that had Ruby's saliva on it down before wiping it off on Ruby causing her to huff. "Fine. We can watch an action movie! But that isn't really a date like choice!"

"I don't care Weiss! Action movies are cool!" Ruby pulls Weiss along and makes her pay for one of the action movies which Weiss groans since Ruby hadn't even tried to offer to pay, but Weiss really wasn't surprised. Ruby probably spent all the lien she ever had on cookies.

As they finally got into the lit room and got seated, they started to talk about random stuff, or more Ruby just rambled on about anything that her brain could think of at the moment and Weiss simply nodded, half listening to Ruby's conversation, but after a few minutes the lights started to dim and the movie started.

...

...

Ruby halfway into the movie had made Weiss go buy popcorn, which made Weiss surprised Ruby was still able to eat even after they just had a full course meal! But Weiss still reluctantly bought the popcorn for the wolf faunus whose eyes were glued on the screen and whenever something would explode Ruby would quietly squeal and her tail would slap Weiss's leg hard, causing her to wince. "control yourself Ruby..!" Weiss hissed out quietly

"But Weiss this is soo cool!~" Ruby didn't take her eyes off the screen and reached over in search of the popcorn that Weiss was holding, but when Ruby's hand had finally come in contact with something.. "_That's odd.._" Ruby squeezed the popcorn, but still had grabbed nothing.. "Weiss.. When did we eat all the popcorn? I swore we had mo-" Ruby turned to face Weiss to see where all popcorn had gone only to see Weiss darkly glaring at Ruby and she finally felt the dark aura Weiss was giving off

"Ruby.. Are you hinting that I have a flat chest?!" Ruby freezes and she looks at where her hand was and it was placed on Weiss's chest.. Ruby slowly squeezed it more and still felt nothing really..

"Well, this explains stuff.." Ruby felt Weiss slap her hand off her chest and cover herself looking at Ruby in disbelief

"Why were you still groping me when you knew that wasn't the popcorn?!" Weiss silently shrieks,

"Weiss.. There.. There's nothing there though?" Weiss's eyes widen and she closes her eyes taking deep breaths before a loud smack is heard echoing through the room, causing a few couples to turn around and see Weiss happily looking back at the screen and Ruby curled up in the chair with a red mark on her cheek and whimpering "What did I do?!" Ruby rubs her stung cheek while glaring back at the movie screen.

* * *

**After the movies were over**

* * *

Weiss and Ruby walked out and Ruby was still slightly pouting about Weiss slapping her for something that she didn't know. "Weiss.. Where next?" Weiss was still mad that Ruby had repeatedly told her she had a flat chest, but she couldn't stay mad that the wolf faunus for longer than an hour at tops and it had already been an hour.

"Nowhere, I just feel like wandering.. It's beautiful outside tonight, don't you agree?" Ruby looked up and noticed the moon wasn't covered by any clouds and the stars were all out since now it was night.

"Ah.. Yeah, I suppose it is a pretty night tonight." the pair began to walk down the streets of Vale and noticed most of the streets were empty since everyone was probably in bed or sleeping, so after a few minutes of looking around, Ruby walked much closer to Weiss and hugged her arm and laid her head on Weiss's shoulder causing the other girl to freeze, and tense up.

"Ruby.." Weiss whispered, but made no moves to push the faunus off of her like she should have..

"Weiss please.." Ruby quietly pleaded,

"But.." Weiss's eyes darted around quickly,

"Weiss, it's just us out here.." Ruby tightly held on to Weiss's arm, nuzzling her neck while her ears tickled Weiss slightly. Weiss sighed and continued on with the wolf faunus clinging to her right arm.

"Fine, but if we see anyone, I have the full privilege of pushing you off me" Weiss grumbled while Ruby just giggled.

"Sure.." Weiss hesitantly wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist just where her tail was slightly and pulled the wolf faunus closer to her for a little more of her warmth, but as they were walking, Ruby nor Weiss noticed the crease in the ground. Just as they got to it, Ruby tripped on it, unconsciously pulling Weiss down to the ground with her. "Not agai-!"

Ruby gasped when her back hardly hit the ground and Weiss fell on top of her, adding more weight. "Ruby.. Ow.. Are you okay?" Weiss slowly pushes a little off the wolf faunus, but as she pushed up just enough to make eye contact with Ruby, she stopped as the moon was slightly shining down and lighting up Ruby's gray eyes making them shine with a childish yet loving vibes.

Weiss hadn't really took the time to look at Ruby's outfit fully since she just shrugged it off as Ruby dressing causally and normally, but when Ruby was lying below her, she seemed to be able to notice all Ruby's little details, and the thing that was happening between them, reminded Weiss of back at the party and how it was their first tiny steps into unlocking more of their emotions.

Ruby was paralyzed again, Weiss was staring at Ruby as if she had no clothes on and was in an animal cage.. Weiss's stare slowly drifted back up to Ruby's face and they stared at each other quietly before Ruby weakly called out. "Weiss..?" Ruby took another deep breath and lifted an arm around Weiss's neck, murmuring her name again. "Weiss.." Ruby leaned up slightly more to Weiss and kept her eyes half lidded. Weiss was trying to move and stop what was happening in case someone saw, but Ruby was slowly intoxicating Weiss's mind while desperately calling out her name in such a.. Way.

"Ruby not out here.. We're in the middle of the sidewalk." Ruby ignores Weiss's pleads and continues to push-up. When Ruby's lips finally lightly peck Weiss's lips, that finally causes Weiss to give in and she eagerly returns the kisses with more passion than words could ever. Weiss feels the arm that was wrapped around her neck pull her down more in so Ruby could rest her head on the ground, but as Ruby tried to advance the kiss, Weiss pulled away looking flushed.

"Ruby.. I said not here.." Ruby huffed since she still wanted more, but the few kisses Weiss had given her were good for now,

"Ok...Can we move?" Weiss looks around to see if anyone had seen them and saw no one before pushing off Ruby and dusted herself off.

"I..I suppose.." Ruby grinned and grabbed Weiss's hand before starting to give a small sprint,

"Good! Because I know a cool place in Vale that was really hard to find on my scroll!" Ruby giggles while she had a slight blush on her face.

"And where might that be?" Weiss questioned while trying to keep up with the wolf faunus.

Ruby drags Weiss down a few allies of Vale, then to the outskirts of Vale where a Gazebo with a lake behind it sat. "See Weiss? Pretty right? I was going to climb on top of that thing, then jump into the lake, but.." Ruby slowly pulls Weiss over and into the gazebo and to the back where the wooden rails were.

"Ruby.. It's breathtaking.." Weiss mumbled while leaning against the rails, looking at the moon's reflection on the water's surface while it slightly ripples from small fish swimming around. Weiss also felt Ruby walk behind her, slowly wrap her arms around Weiss's waist, and buried her face in Weiss's pristine white hair.

"Weiss, I'm really glad I met you.." Ruby hears Weiss take a deep breath from the sudden embrace. "You know Weiss.. To be honest, I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't met you.. And that kind of scares me.. I mean no matter how much I try, the world will see me as nothing but an animal or a monster.. And just because I found peace, doesn't mean everything will just stop.. I could lose my sense's right now and not know." Weiss heard Ruby sniffling quietly into her hair. "I mean.. It's a scary process by itself, it's like if someone places a blanket over your head, and blindly leads you.. The future scares me Weiss.." Weiss hadn't said anything yet, but she finally leans back into Ruby's shoulder, looking up at Ruby's face to see it emotionless, but Weiss could tell Ruby was hurting right now. "I know I'm childish, but I'm always trying to be a better leader for the team.. For you.."

"Ruby.. Stop that.. Look at me. " Ruby reluctantly looks down at Weiss, "You might be childish and honestly stupid sometimes.. But that's half of the reason why I like you.. You can be so happy and cheerful and always look at the brighter side of life when most people would be crushed under pressure by the stuff that is happening to you, or did happen! You're the strongest person I have met in my life.. I have met wealthy families who have power and strength in life, but you.. You are amazing emotionally and probably even physically!" Ruby closes her eyes, but continues to listen to Weiss.

"Ruby, you're amazing inside and out.." Weiss says gently.

"Even my inner beast?" Ruby quietly asks.

"Ruby, yes, because even that is a part of you, you shouldn't reject what you are, I mean.."

Ruby giggles slightly, "I know what you mean Weiss.."

"Good.." She smiles, "And as for the future. I don't know either what's going to happen, but if something does happen along the way.. Team RWBY will always be there with you.. I will always be there with you, I'll hold your hand and walk right next to you through everything, if you desire something I will do my best to make it happen.. Ruby I care for you.."

"Weiss.. You're being sappy.." Ruby opens her eyes, but they were full of unshed tears since Weiss's words were piercing her heart, but it wasn't painful.. It felt nice to be reassured in such a way. "And can I make a wish..?"

Weiss raises a brow. "You can.. But after that, we need to head back to the dorm." Ruby smiled and nodded before leaning down to Weiss's ear and quietly whispered,

"I wish for you.."

Weiss chuckles slightly. "Ruby, that's the most awful wish I have ever heard, But.." Weiss slowly turned around, gripped the collar to Ruby's neck, and pulled her more down closer to her before whispering. "But your wish is my command.." After the words left Weiss's mouth, she gently pushed her lips back to the faunus's lips again, while Ruby held Weiss's waist more tighter before slightly pushing Weiss on the rail of the gazebo for support.

The two continued to passionately kiss under the gazebo while washing away each other's fears and worries, replacing it with feelings of love and sheer want.. Ruby thought while kissing Weiss. "_Whatever happens from here out.. We won't be alone anymore..We won't let go this time.._" Ruby slightly opened her eyes, noticing Weiss's were still closed and she was lost in their moment. "_I have found someone.. Who can accept me for me.._" Ruby closed her eyes once again after that and bathed in Weiss's love.

* * *

Look.. I deleted the actual thing down here, sorry, new Pure change of text. So! I hope you all liked the date chapter. I got nothing more. Have a great night or day! This is 5,000 words by the way- 


	33. Dust in the Wind

A month had past since Ruby and Weiss's first date and since then they had been closer than before.. But something was nagging at the back of Ruby's mind, it was distant memories.. Ruby was alone in the dorm lying on her own bed and on her back, she placed her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling blankly. A bunch of thoughts had been running through her head, it all started a few nights ago when Blake had shown Ruby a picture book with a gray wolf in it, she didn't know why she was remembering the past now.. Ruby closed her eyes and lost herself in her memories, feeling tired of running from them, she knew they would only flood back into her mind sooner or later so Ruby gave in! She thought back to a few years ago when all had only just begun to get better for her.. Until that terrifying late evening..

* * *

**Ruby at the age of 8**

* * *

Ruby was running through the trees of the forest at top speeds, she was grinning happily as she felt as if she was one with the forest around her and it was quietly calling out to her! The feeling was exhilarating, Ruby leapt over a puddle and instead of landing on her feet, she landed on her hands and took off again on all fours with great agile abilities since she had learned the way to run as a wolf and either way, she ran just as fast, but Ruby still had yet to learn to control her semblance. "Come back here!" she giggles out, "It's not fair! You got a head start!"

Ruby tried activating her semblance for an extra boost, but as she activated her semblance she misplaced her hand and tripped, causing her to roll a few feet before her face made hard contact with the grass below her. "Ouch!" Ruby's ears twitched a few times as she heard someone approaching her slowly, but she didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "You didn't have to leave me behind you know.." Ruby slowly pushed off the ground and saw the large gray wolf with patches of white in its fur, but also it's strange captivating red eyes that were staring down at Ruby concernedly. She quickly waved the wolf off with a now slight toothy smile.

"I'm fine now! You don't have to worry, it's just a little scratch!" Ruby pouts slightly.

"You've had worse! And, if you can take it, I can take it! I mean, remember that fight with the deer you had! It scratched you up pretty bad!" Ruby pushed off the ground before sitting up and pointed to the wolf's stomach who shook its head silently. "I'm sorry.. I got carried away when I was running again, but running always makes me feel so amazing!" Ruby's ears falter and the wolf walks next to Ruby before beginning to lick her small cut and then through Ruby's hair, making her squirm and giggle.

"Stop babying me! I'm a big wolf! We need to get back to our den, it's getting late and Grimm will be coming out soon!" The wolf looked at Ruby then up to the sky only to see it was slowly getting dark, but they still had an hour or two before the night fully came. "See?" The wolf growled quietly before turning around and slowly walking off, but it turns its head when not hearing Ruby following. Ruby always felt a strong connection with the wolf on levels normal people wouldn't usually be able to do and understood it was telling her to hurry up. "Alright I'm coming.."

The 8 year old faunus grinned and rushed over to the wolf before hopping on its back, causing the wolf to grunt and growl at her to be more careful. "So can we eat that bunny we found earlier?" She hummed Innocently while hugging the wolf's neck and burying her face into its fur. The wolf howled and nodded while Ruby howled back excitedly since the wolf had been teaching Ruby a few easier communication tricks. The wolf snorted a few times that resembled as close to a laugh as a wolf could get.

"I can make a fire for us tonight, but you have to promise to snuggle up next to me!" The wolf continued to walk while occasionally howling as if replying to the faunus child's rambling, "I do not ramble!" Ruby pouts and the wolf shakes its head before nudging Ruby off its back and jerking its head towards the hole of their den, signaling Ruby to crawl in first since it didn't want to leave Ruby out there by herself.

Ruby nodded and got down on her hands and knees before crawling into the small opening, but the further she crawled, the more it started to open. As she got to the end it revealed a good sized underground cave. "Home sweet home!" she giggles before running over to the small pallet of grass that was forming a circle and she quickly flopped out on the grass with a happy sigh. Ruby watched as the wolf slowly crawled into their den, but looked behind it as if checking to see if anyone saw them crawling into their home.

The young wolf faunus rolled onto her belly while her small, dirt filled tail swayed behind her. "You're a silly wolf! How many times do you usually have to check the entrance?" the wolf lowered its ears and got into a defensive stand as it saw the bushes move. Ruby watched the wolf get ready to attack if needed and she got up and walked over to the wolf before crawling under its legs to see what the commotion was.

The wolf felt Ruby trying to crawl under its legs and moved it's paw to her face and tried to push her back into the den in case the attacker were to charge at them. Ruby grunted as the wolf's paw kept pushing her back and her ears twitched agitated,"Let me see..!" she whines while finally managing to see past the wolf's paw and grinned,"Ooh! Let's go tackle it!" Ruby giggled and dug her nails into the dirt as if she was about to push off and run at it.

Just as the young wolf faunus was about to run out from under the wolf's legs and tried to dash off, the wolf growled and bit the back of Ruby's cape causing her to fall on her butt in the dirt. Ruby turned to face the wolf only to hear the bushes rustle again, then the wolf jumped over Ruby and in front of her before letting out a loud bark hoping to scare the intruder out or away..

The bushes stop moving before a bunny hopped out and stared at the wolf before hopping away quickly. Ruby grinned before playfully chasing after the bunny, but as she closed in on the bunny and made an attempt to pounce on it, she tripped and landed in mud

The wolf winced as Ruby tripped face first into the muddy puddle, "Mpft! You sneaky bunny get back here!" Ruby growled in frustration, but she heard the wolf howling to get her attention and turned to see it walking up to her. Ruby was covered in mud from her small chase and the wolf decided before they went back to their den to rest, it would clean Ruby up in the river not too far from here.

Ruby got the idea when the wolf started nudging her towards the direction of the river that they usually either hunted in or washed in. "Do I have to bathe right now?" Ruby pouts and the wolf nods, "Fine.." she begins to walk towards the river with the wolf close behind.

As the river came in sight, Ruby grinned and took off. "Let's go slowpoke!" Ruby ran to the water before hopping in and caused the wolf to have to run towards the river panicking at Ruby's carelessness.. The wolf quietly lets out a howl a few times before slowly leaning it's muzzle down to the water in search of Ruby.

Ruby popped out the water and splashed the wolf's face, causing it to stumble back and shake its head in surprise at the attack. Ruby continues to splash the wolf causing it to try to dodge the water attacks before playfully it ran up to the water, stuck its paw into it, and pushed slightly on the water causing it to splash into Ruby's face. Ruby giggled more as the wolf started to attack back. "Oh! So you want to play that game?" Ruby and the wolf playfully continued to play around with the water, but the wolf's ears perked up and its head darted towards the end of the river.

Ruby noticed the wolf's sudden change in mood and tilted her head as the wolf began to walk off in a direction. "What's wrong..?" The wolf turned to Ruby with its ears back before howling and telling Ruby it heard something from a distance. Ruby's faunus hearing was quite low still since she was young and the wolf had told her many times it would improve later, and even helped her speed up the process with training. "Ok.. Hurry back soon! We still have our water game to continue and it's getting late!"

The wolf shows it's teeth to Ruby before taking off down the riverbank towards the noise in a sprint leaving the young wolf faunus alone, "he's still so silly... I bet it's just a dee-" just as Ruby says that she heard the bushes rustling before two older looking boys emerged from them,"Oh! People!" Ruby climbed onto land before shaking off the water, causing her ears and tail to poof out slightly before running and waving to the two boys who turned and saw Ruby running at them.

"Stay back you filthy animal!" the taller boy with dark, red, spiky hair said while taking a few steps back from Ruby while the other boy with lighter red hair stood still, not moving, but his eyes slightly gleamed with hate and disgust.

"Huh? Animal?" Ruby looked around before back at the two boys confusedly, before the boy with the light hair nodded while the other one glared at Ruby as if she was stupid.

"It's just another freak of nature brother, father did say this was a hunting trip and if we see any animals to get rid of them.." the dark haired boy looked at Ruby and walked over to the confused wolf faunus before grabbing her ears and yanking them downwards causing Ruby's head to follow the rough pull, making Ruby gasp out in pain and grab his hand trying to get him off her ear.

Ruby tries to fight out the dark haired boys hold only for him to push her head hardly into the ground. "Stop squirming animal!" Ruby whimpered and stopped moving and just lied there on her side before the other light haired boy walked over and kicked Ruby's stomach with all his might causing Ruby to wheeze and cough in pain. The dark haired boy crouched down, not letting go of Ruby's ear and was starting to grind Ruby's head into the ground and dirt.

"Ow! That hurts please stop!" Ruby starts squirming in the dark haired boys hold on her ear again, but as she continued to squirm in pain the dark haired boy slowly crushed her ear in his hand, making her tear up and stare up at the light haired boy who simply watched his brother shove Ruby's head into the dirt.

"This 'thing' is disgusting.. The whole faunus race is a disgrace to human kind.."

"It hurts! Stop!" Ruby weakly tries to howl out for the wolf to help her as the two boys continue to brutally hit her and cause her to ball up and try to block the attacks. Ruby had even tried to crawl away and bite them, but the boy ripped off some of Ruby's shirt and stuffed it into her mouth to quiet her howls of distress

"Shut up! No one told you to speak!" the dark haired boy grabbed Ruby's tail hardly and pulled it out. "Do you have the knife for skinning brother?" Ruby's eyes widened more as her face was covered in dirt and tears.

Ruby continues to try and beg while the lighter haired boy pulls out a knife and handed it to the dark haired boy, "I mean why on earth would you even need a tail? It's as useless as your kind.." he grunts while taking the knife and lowering it down to the now quick squirming faunus who was being held down by the other boy and she was trying to fight her way out of his grip that was slowly tiring her out. As he placed his hand covering her mouth and nose

Ruby couldn't breathe.. She felt a cold blade being pressed to her tail and all she could do was cry and weakly squirm, but her world was beginning to become white until something jumped out the bushes tackling the boy who was holding and trying to cut her tail off.

Ruby weakly glanced over to see the wolf had returned and just in time as it snarled and wrestled the boy around on the ground while the other boy let go of the faunus and rushed over to try to get the wolf off his brother who was pushing the wolf away from biting his face off

Ruby weakly gets up and grabs onto the leg of the boy who was trying to rush over to help his brother and caused the light haired boy to fall. Once he understood what had stopped him from saving his brother he tried to kick Ruby off him in which she closed her eyes tightly and bit into his leg and into the flesh causing the light haired boy to yell in pain. Ruby slowly opens her eyes and continues to hardly bite the light haired boy's leg as he kept kicking her.

"Let go of me, you mutt! Look at you! Helping another wild animal out to hurt my brother!" Ruby whimpers as she spits out the blood in her mouth, but everything froze when they heard a loud pained howl.. Ruby's head finally snapped back over to the other two to see the dark haired boy had grabbed the knife and dug it into the wolf's side who growled and dragged its claws down the boy's chest before the boy pushed off the wolf leaving the knife in it. The dark haired boy quickly got up and kicked Ruby off his brother since she was still in shock as the blood ran down the wolf's side staining it's gray coat

The dark haired boy helped his brother up and begin to limp off quickly before the wolf could get up again.. Once they were out of sight Ruby's eyes were blurred completely with tears as she weakly tried crawling over to the wolf who was barely managing to stand. "B-Buddy?" Ruby finally made it to the wolf and got up before looking at the knife and blood and weakly reached out and touched the wound which made the wolf wince, "Please come on.." The wolf looked at Ruby sadly and slowly laid down and shook its head. "W-What?! Why? C'mon! Let's get out here before they return!"

The wolf howled out and Ruby looked at the wolf's side again and noticed there were more than one wound, the wolf then lied its head on the ground, breathing slowly and Ruby's hand slightly touched the blood and caused her to wince and look at her hands. "No.. Please.. You promise me you would snuggle with me around the fire at o-our den remember..?" The little faunus knew what was happening and she laughed dryly while shaking the tired wolf.

"Please get up.. Don't leave me alone.." The wolf places its paw and slightly tries pushing Ruby away from it, looking at her in the eyes before shaking its head even more. The wolf growled at Ruby loudly before snapping its teeth at her and caused her to back away and grab her hair while shaking her head. "I don't want to leave you here! I-I can find some herbs to help you!" The wolf barked loudly at Ruby and tried to push off, but fell back down in pain and howled.

Ruby couldn't take it.. He was telling her to run before they came back! Ruby didn't want to leave him though! He had raised her after her mother had passed away and now the world was cruelly taking her friend away now too? The wolf continued to growl and howl at Ruby and when the last loud howl came out the Ruby ran.. She ran through the trees as fast as her legs would take her, not heading in any direction, but she just mindlessly ran.

The 8 year old wolf faunus ran with tears in her eyes, which was making it hard for her to see where she was running. "You stupid wolf!" she sobbed out as she ran away from the pain and ran away from her long time friend.. She felt guilty about it, but didn't stop.

The wolf watched as ruby dashed off in tears before laying its head back down on the ground and gave one last weak, sad howl before slowly closing its eyes and taking in its last breath..

* * *

**Present time**

* * *

Ruby felt tears fall down her cheeks as she remembered her old friend. "I miss you both so much.. But I'm fine now, I have a home again" Ruby smiled up at the ceiling through her tears.. Ruby heard the door click open and smelled Weiss's scent and quickly sat up and looked at the heiress who was holding a bunch of books under her arms "Hey Weiss!"

Weiss looks at Ruby and notices the tears in her eyes and quickly walks over to the desk and sets them down before standing up on her bunk to reach Ruby's "Ruby were you crying again? What's wrong?" Ruby chuckles at the concerned heiress and quickly leaned down and kissed Weiss briefly and pulled away.

"I was just remembering an old friend.." Weiss huffs at Ruby not telling her the full truth

"Ruby you remember what happened the last time you didn't tell me the full truth.." Ruby wraps her arms around Weiss and began to pull her more up to the top bunk, but not all the way up before nuzzling her face.

"Weiss I was just remembering the past.. I promise it's not too.. Bad just an old friend who passed away.." Weiss's eyes widen and she frowned

"I'm sorry Ruby.. I didn't know.." Ruby kisses Weiss's scar a few times, causing the heiress to blush and try pushing her off her.

"It's fine Weiss~ If you want to make it up to me come here and let me hug you! You made me feel so lonely all cooped up in here while you were with Pyrrha" Ruby playfully whines "I'm feeling I haven't gotten enough attention lately!"

"That is a lie! I have given you plenty of attention lately, you're just a greedy wolf faunus who can never have enough.."

"I can never have enough of you though!" she giggles while Weiss sighs and crawls onto Ruby's bed and into the faunus's arms

"Fine, but only for a bit.." Ruby smiles and nods.

* * *

Alright we explored Ruby's hard past a little and I know I didn't explain more as to were Ruby ran off, but that will be slightly explained much later so try to remember this chapter alright? So..Ruby was raised by the wolf after she ran off because her mother's death..I will also explain how they met later on..-lazy author noises- so until then chapter 33! Next chapter we have the actual SISTER TALK MAYBE..! Enjoy and have a great day or night guys!


	34. Writer's talk 2

The author speaks again! Now guys, I'm looking back at older chapter and I really am cringing. Because now that I've gotten a better system, looking back at my old writing and at my mistakes..It physically hurts my brain...Now as all of you know team Puskey started off really slightly unorganized! But we're organized pretty good now into the 30 chapters! I don't know how you guys managed to even give me the chance to have 133 follows on this story..

At first, this was just write without heading in any direction..But I've done built a love for this story! The past chapters were suppose to show my progress in writing, but that's just some awful mess of writing!

I'm going back right now as we speak and fix the chapters..We may get a fourth Puskey member soon!

But seriously how? How did we get this far with them mistakes? They made me cry! I looked back and I kept thinking "Well this was my first story no need to really sweat it meeeeh.." But where's the enjoyment in it for you guys if I start getting lazy in improving the story and my writing skills?

I am really thankful someone pointed that out of how junk messy it is back there xD

There's nothing else to really say besides I am working on fixing the older chapters..SO THEY ARE UNDERSTANDABLE ACTUALLY..Why Isn't time travel a thing? I'd go back and slap the past me and make me actual slow down and stop getting so pumped to post and look at them..

One more thing..I'm currently working on chapter 35 so it should be out later..Cause all I have is the ugly draft that needs to be checked

Anyway! Until our next writer's talk! PURE IS OUT!


	35. Hot for Love

Ruby was walking down the halls of Beacon with a cookie she had just bought at the snack stand since it was lunchtime and Weiss had run off to do more errands. Ruby was slightly saddened by Weiss having to leave her, but she merely shrugged off since she was trying to sort out the new strange feelings arising when she was around Weiss. Ruby didn't know when it started, but as of lately she was feeling more touchy with Weiss and would hug and nuzzle against her as much as possible. Rubbing against Weiss felt strangely appealing to her. Weiss hadn't seemed too bothered by Ruby's strong affections, though. And That wasn't all that had changed for Ruby,

Ruby began to throw more fits and would sit on her top bunk under the covers and growl at her teammates when they tried to get close to her. Ruby didn't know why she was acting this way, but trying to find out why and failing, was frustrating and it would make her to become grumpy again. Ruby had also found everyone's scent intoxicating and she would want to cuddle up next to everyone, but Weiss's scent was the strongest out of them all.

Ruby's mind wandered back to Weiss and she blushed slightly while slowly munching on the cookie in a quicker manner. Ruby had also been getting more rough when she played with Zwei, which made no sense to her since she would never hurt Zwei yet she had already come close to hurting him twice already. Ruby was about to take another bite of her cookie when a hand came out from the dark corner and wrapped around her mouth before pulling her over into the corner. Her captor caused her to drop her cookie and she growled.

Ruby struggled against the person who had grabbed her before smelling a familiar scent and slowly stopping before muffle talking into the person's hand "Yang?" She hears Yang chuckling behind her before removing her hand from Ruby's mouth.

"The one and only!" Ruby turned around and looked at Yang, who was in her normal clothing, but had a black ribbon wrapped around her hand and a grin, which only meant Yang had done something guilty and was trying to cover it up.

"Yang.. Is that Blake's ribbon?" Yang looked down at where Ruby was looking and saw that she still had the ribbon wrapped around her hand. "Yang what did you do this time?" Yang takes the ribbon off her arm and holds it up before giving a thumbs up.

"A certain little kitty cat was in the shower and left her pretty little ribbon on the night stand and I felt like I needed a style change for this occasion!" Yang hardly grips Ruby's shoulders, holding her in place. "Ruby, lets have a sister's talk.." Ruby's eyes widen as she finally realized where Yang was going with this and shook her head quickly.

"Yang please no..I um..I lost my ear- I mean book, and you see, Weiss kind of told me to go get it, but now I need to go back to Weiss.." Ruby's teeth was clutched tightly as she mentally slapped herself at almost saying she lost her ears.

"Book you say? Ok, that's believable." Ruby sighed and relaxed in Yang's hold before Yang grins even more. "Where's the book?" Ruby tenses up again and tries to get out of Yang's hold.

"Oh.. Well, I must of dropped it somewhere, " she mumbled.

"I'll help you look for it then and we can talk!" Ruby coughed a few times and shook her head.

"No! I mean.. I can look for it myself, but thanks for offering." Yang shakes her head laughing.

"Sis give up, you're not getting out of this one~!" Ruby's head drops in defeat.

"Ok.. What is it Yang?" she grumbles while her ears were folded back against her head.

"Well the past month you and the ice queen have been really suspiciously close.." Yang leans in slightly. "Really close.. Are you not telling me and Blake something Rubes?" Ruby feels Yang squeeze her shoulder, which causes her to gulp and sweat nervously. Ruby remembered what Weiss had told her before and decided to continue playing Innocent until Yang gave up.

"I don't know what you're talking about sis, me and Weiss have been just doing a lot of studying together." Yang stared at Ruby's eyes that were flickering everywhere nervously.

"Ok, fine.. So let's talk about the dance that's coming up soon Rubes, they've been giving us some time to pick out who we are going with and I assume you have a nice 'guy' to go with right?" Yang let go of Ruby and placed her hand on her hip, looking at the cornered wolf faunus.

"O-Oh.. Yeah, I kind of honestly forgot that was coming?" Ruby honestly replies causing Yang to look at Ruby.

"Really?" Yang looks surprised which makes Ruby chuckle nervously.

"Yep.. I've been really distracted lately!" Yang slowly nods to the wolf faunus.

"Well, ok.. Who do you think you'd like to go with Rubes?" Ruby wanted to blurt out Weiss's name, but restrained from doing so since she knew if Yang found out she would never let it go.

"Is Crescent Rose an option?" Yang laughs quietly at Ruby while shaking her head

"Nope! You need an actual person" Yang slightly nudges Ruby with her elbow, causing Ruby to grunt and grumble.

"Yang I don't know what you're talking about, I've already told you this." Ruby's ears flicker around as she heard and smelled someone familiar approaching them and grinned while forming a plan. Ruby flared her aura up highly so she could clearly lead them to where they were before looking back to Yang. "But what I do suggest, is you possibly start running before the 'cats' out of the bag." Yang becomes confused by Ruby's joke and looked down at the wolf faunus before hearing a loud hissing coming from behind Ruby.

Yang freezes before slowly, looking up at the person who was standing behind Ruby in the shadows before Ruby poked Yang and whispered. "Well.. Never mind, it's too late.." the cat faunus behind Ruby had wrapped a scarf around her head and began to advance on the blonde who realized what was happening before jogging backwards with Blake speeding up before quickly whipping around and running away with Blake in pursuit. "Yang! Give it back to me this instant!"

She heard Yang's laughter and Blake's yelling getting distant and she chuckled to herself before she turned and saw Weiss walking down the hall with Velvet talking about something, but Ruby could only slightly hear since they were whispering to each other. Ruby placed her tail between her legs and stayed crouched in the shadows.

"**Go to her..**" The wolf made Ruby's hand slide forward slightly, but she was slightly showing resistant and it caused her to slide out on her side in the middle of the hallway which got Weiss and Velvet's attention. Velvet and Weiss stared down at Ruby confused about where she came from.

"R-Really fancy meeting you guys here, have you noticed how comfortable the floors are?" Ruby nervously chuckled at the fear of being caught trying to eavesdrop on them.

"Ruby get off the floor now" Weiss's said slowly, unsure why she even had to tell Ruby to get off this floor. Ruby quickly complied while her tail twitched around quickly behind her since Weiss was back.

"Anyway! Weiss you're back!" Ruby looks over to Weiss and then looked at her other pack mate while silently flaring her aura towards Velvet's charm and sent a quiet message that she desired to be alone with her mate. Velvet looked at Ruby and saw a small familiar look in the wolf faunus's eyes, but she couldn't tell if it was really there or not, but Velvet had sworn Ruby's look reminded her of a desperate animal in heat? Yet it was covered by another emotion.. Was it love? Velvet wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be near the wolf faunus or leave her alone with someone who knew little on faunus in general.

Velvet knew about how it felt to be in heat since she usually dealt with it herself. Velvet looked over to Ruby's tail was wagging around slightly higher than normal and then she looked back up to Ruby's face and saw Ruby was staring back at her. Ruby continued to sharply flare her aura around Velvet making her wince at the action of her alpha telling her to hurry and go off in such a demanding way..

"Alright,well Weiss, it was good speaking with you again, but I need to head out." Weiss turned to Velvet and was about to speak up before Ruby grinned and grabbed Weiss's hand happily before waving to Velvet excitedly and pulling the confused heiress off and around the corner. "I really hope I was just imagining this, but all the signs.." Velvet rubbed her chin and sighed. "Well nothing I can do now, if Ruby is indeed experiencing heat, I'm sure Weiss will be able to control her from doing anything crazy." Velvet slightly knew it was a bad idea to leave Weiss with Ruby, but Ruby was her alpha, and she wasn't going to try defy her alpha's wishes to be alone..She knew not to mess with the alpha female when they were in heat..

...

...

Ruby excitedly pulled Weiss along up the stairs and to the roof where she had also managed to 'get into'. Ruby quickly pushed open the door to the roof and walked out and noticed a bird not to far ahead, looking quite good to Ruby, but Ruby knew if she did something like that Weiss would scold her for attacking the creature. "**Kill it.. It's right in front of us! You're hungry still, aren't you? Look at its body, that's meat.**" Ruby was honestly listening to the wolf since the creature wasn't a human and one missing bird wouldn't hurt..

"_Weiss is here, though.. I want to be next to Weiss more right now than deal with chasing a bird around and embarrassing myself_" Ruby was standing in front of Weiss while her tail was still swaying highly in the air, causing her skirt to slightly be raised and when Weiss noticed this she looked away and covered her eyes.

"Ruby! Lower your tail for remnant sake! Faunus or not, have some decency as a person!" Weiss hadn't noticed, but blood slightly trailed down her nose and when Ruby turned around and noticed what was happening while she was lost in thought she lowered her skirt and coughed.

"I'm so sorry Weiss! It just happened!" Ruby had slightly noticed her tail was raising higher as she was in thought, but her instincts reassured her it was alright and it just felt slightly right doing it and slightly helped the burning sensation that was coursing through her body. The cool air slightly helped also, but not much. "Weiss your nose is bleeding though!" Ruby rushed over and Weiss touched under her nose and saw blood, but before she could react further Ruby pulled out a paper towel and wiped her nose for her.

"Ruby, where did you get that paper towel..?" she hadn't paid attention to where Ruby had gotten the thing

"Oh um.. I found it over there a few minutes ago.." Weiss's eyes widened and she pushed the paper towel off her face in horror

"You what?! And, you just put that thing on my face?!" She grabbed ruby's cape and tried to get rid of the rest of the blood "This is all your fault.." She grumbled while embarrassed. Weiss froze when she felt Ruby petting her head and looked up at the faunus confused "What are you doing now? Did you do something bad again?" Ruby shook her head with a blush.

"N-No, I just thought I could make it up to you with petting your head.." Ruby looks at Weiss with her gray eyes widen and was giving Weiss her hurt puppy stare causing Weiss's anger to fade.

"Ruby I really don't want to be pe-" Ruby's eyes widen more "Ruby please don't do this" Ruby's ears start to lower "... Fine! Do what you want! I don't care!" Weiss walks over to one of the benches that one of the teachers had moved up there since it was taking space up in the closet. Ruby squeals happily and runs over to the bench before sitting next to Weiss turned fully to her. Weiss closes her eyes, blushing before mumbling. "Hurry up before I change my mind you dolt..."

Ruby nods and reaches her hand out to Weiss's head and began to nervously pet her gently while Weiss slightly flinched at the new touches and keeps her eyes close while Ruby gently pet Weiss with a concentrated face like if she pet Weiss to hard she would shatter like glass "**More..Hot**" Ruby shivered every time Weiss moved underhand and her eyes slightly became a little hazy, but she wasn't understanding what this strong want to touch Weiss more was..Ruby unconsciously lifted her other free hand and placed it on Weiss's leg making Weiss's eyes finally open in shock of how Ruby's hand was rubbing her leg.

"Ruby what do you think you're doing with that hand.." She hisses annoyed while reaching down grabbing Ruby's hand and trying to move it only to hear Ruby growling slightly.

"Weiss.. You know you're really pretty?" Weiss looks at Ruby confused.

"Yes, I get that a lot.." Ruby eyed Weiss excitedly up and down before dropping both of her hands and nuzzling against Weiss lovingly and making quiet growls "Alright Ruby, this is enough, I care for you too, but you've forgotten about personal space right now.." Ruby wanted to stop, but it felt so good being physically close to Weiss at the moment..

"Weiss you make me feel so warm and weird!" Ruby giggles out causing Weiss to raise a brow at the faunus who was getting extremely touchy with her right now "Do you feel hot huh?" Ruby looks up and noticed the sun was out "Must be the heat out here getting to me.." Weiss slowly nodded since it was slightly hot outside, but that didn't explain why Ruby wa-.. Ruby had no clue what she was doing, but she was getting so overwhelmed and excited.

Ruby playfully nipped at Weiss's ear and neck while humming and growling louder as Weiss squirmed slightly before Weiss placed her hand over her mouth and tightly closed her eyes again as Ruby continued to bite and nuzzle at her neck in such fierce ways. Weiss was losing the battle of keeping her voice down and quietly she whimpered out "Ruby.. I'm not ready for this.."

Ruby slowly felt the intense fire in her body burn brighter every time Weiss shivered or held back her voice with grunts, but the other half of urges she was ignoring were starting to get so extreme they were physically tiring her out.. Ruby slowly slid down Weiss's body and as her head hit Weiss's lap.. Ruby fainted from the intense excitement of it all.

Weiss suddenly felt nothing anymore and sat there for a few more minutes with her eyes closed tightly before she slowly opened one of them and heard quiet snoring on her lap. When Weiss saw Ruby on her lap, she shook the wolf faunus a few times before huffing. "Are you kidding me?! She fell asleep on my lap after doing that! And, she thinks I'm going to let her sleep on my lap!" Weiss was about to wake up the wolf faunus and yell at her when Ruby twisted in her sleep slightly and grasped tightly onto Weiss's hand and mumbled a few words with a smile forming on her face..

Weiss hissed at the wolf faunus before groaning and leaning back onto the bench leaving the sleeping faunus alone while slightly running her one free hand through Ruby's hair "What on earth just happened..?"

* * *

Soo yeah, Ruby is showing signs of heat, I cannot tell you how long I sat on different heat websites Sniffling and laughing since I had few ideas for this..The intense petting was my first editor's idea..This chapter probably sucks slightly..But the internet turned off last night, I had slight writers block, and the heating search..-Sits in trashcan- ;w; but have a great night or day guys..


	36. Fever

The few days had gone by quickly for team RWBY, but the more they went by, the more things started to get more awkward..The bumblebee duo stared at their teammates quietly since the air around the pair seemed thick and there was a tense silence in the room..The main cause of the atmosphere around the room was because Ruby was sitting on Weiss's bed which would have been normal, if not that, Ruby was trying to avoid glancing over to the heiress only for the next moment for her eyes to wander over to Weiss and she would sit there and stare at her seeming as if in a dazed state, and as for Weiss's part,

The heiress sat on the other end of the bed with her back against the small headboard with her scroll out and was simply tapping away at it, but when Ruby would shift on the bed, she would freeze and completely stop her typing before slightly, glancing up seeing if Ruby had moved from her spot or anything before she would return to her typing.. Blake and Yang looked at each other and then Yang finally groaned quietly and leaned over to Blake's ear and slightly cupped it and whispered to her.

"Is it just me, or is it extremely.. Awkward in here?" Blake's ears flicker away from the sudden hot air on them before she slowly nodded in agreement and whispered back quietly so the other faunus couldn't hear them, but Blake was pretty sure that the look on Ruby's face showed that of daydreaming or just really out of it. Ruby probably was too busy thinking about what ever and refused to even hear them anymore.

"Yeah, these two just a few days ago were seriously inseparable, but now? I don't know, they seem like they want to talk to each other, but are just trying to not be close and be distant, I swear these two make the most simplest problems extremely awkward and now it's affecting the whole room so I assume it's really bad and we should do something.. I enjoy quiet time, but this has gone too far.. And that means a lot coming from me Yang.." Yang quietly laughs and nods while Blake glances over to Ruby to see if she heard anything, but when she looked at the wolf faunus, and noticed she was still daydreaming.

"Hmm.. First fight maybe?" Yang suggest with a shrug,

"Possibility"

"Do you think our princess is on her period?"

"If that was the case, we would be dead already.. Even breathing wouldn't be safe.. Which, actually, when it is her time of the month, I am going to stay with Sun." Yang's grin falls and she nudges Blake.

"Him? Does he even have a dorm or apartment.."

"He does.. And he is just a friend who helped me a while ago, Yang, relax and get back on topic you jealous 'brute'". Blake tries to copy off Weiss's high pitched tone slightly, but it was easier said than done while having to whisper really quietly so they didn't alarm the other two girls in the dorm.

"Me? Jealous of him? Kitty please, he has nothing on these babies" Yang flexes her arms slightly before laughing as Blake groaned "Alright slight idea of what's up with Weiss.. But what about Rubes? She looks kind of.." Yang's sentence trails off as she side glances to the wolf faunus whose ears were slightly folded back and she was making strange quiet grunts before shifting her body around against Weiss's bed which would once again, cause Weiss to stop moving.

"Kind of seems like Ruby scared our princess? I don't know Blake! Rubes been nothing but grumpy and even more awkward lately while Weiss has just become a freaking turtle!" At some point Yang had started to raise her voice in frustration of the awkward tension that had been clouding their room for the past few days.

The sudden rise in Yang's voice caused Weiss and Ruby's head to snap over to them before Blake rubbed her eyes at Yang's give away.. Blake holds her hand over Yang's mouth in hope they didn't hear her, but Weiss speaks up in a loud demanding tone. "Excuse me Yang? Did I just hear you call me a sea animal?! A disgusting one at that!" Blake shakes her head before walking over to her book shelf and pulling out a book,

"That's not it Weiss, we were just talking about a rare turtle that is completely white. Yang wanted to know more on the topic, so I decided to help her and she simply got frustrated. Isn't that right Yang?" Blake turns to Yang, who looked as if she was about to cry at Blake's heroic act of saving her.

"Yep! Turtles man, they are just such confusing creatures!" Yang shakes her head while humming and Ruby looks at Yang for a minute, then to Blake, but when she looked at Blake it was in a more aggressive way and she snarled at her pack mate, making Blake wince and lower her ears in submission since her alpha was agitated and was demanding her to quiet down.. But Ruby's eyes widen as she realized she slightly was showing aggression to her pack mate before looking at the floor in shame of her mean actions.

The pair of three turn to Weiss as they watched her get up with her scroll in her hand and was walking towards the door "I'm heading out for a bit, try not to catch the dorm on fire or something stupid like last time.." Weiss opened their dorm door and walked out before slightly slamming it causing Ruby to wince and Blake and Yang to look at each other confused of why the heiress left so suddenly.

Blake shook away the confused feeling and looked back down to the faunus who was being quiet and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She might have not known what went down between those two, but she wasn't going to sit there and let her alpha act this way over something that could probably be fixed with a talk.. "Ruby what happened, did Weiss do something wrong again?" Ruby looked up to Blake then over to her hand on her shoulder and mumbled a few words that not even Blake could hear with a head shake "What was that Ruby..?"

"No Blake.. It wasn't Weiss, it was me, I-I felt weird and.. I think I messed up, but I was only doing it because it felt right and it helped relieve the.."Ruby's voice lowered slightly and Blake felt Yang's hand on her shoulder. Blake slowly turned back to Yang, who mouthed a few silent words and pointed to the door in which Blake nodded to. Yang grinned and looked at her sister before turning and walked over to the door before opening it "Yang, where are you going?" Ruby questioned while Yang turned back only a little bit to make eye contact with her little sister that reassured the wolf faunus,

"Well, I've got some things to do alright? Blake will be here with you until I come back alright Rubes?" Ruby nods slowly and watches as Yang walks out the door and shut it behind her "Hey Blake.." Blake hummed while slowly sitting on Weiss's bed next to the wolf faunus who slowly crawled over to her pack mate and sat next to her.

"H-Have you ever felt.. A weird need.." Ruby pauses "I mean want to.. Be really close to someone, and when you're close to that person you only want more.. A lot more?" Ruby mumbled the last few words, but Blake managed to understand the wolf faunus.

"Ah.. Um.. What do you mean 'want' mor-" Blake freezes as a familiar scent finally fills the air now that Yang had left the room and caused Blake to feel awkward since the smell was actually quite strong. Blake silently hoped she was mistaking the smell, but there was one way to find out for sure.. Blake grabbed the loose piece of her bow before pulling at it, causing the bow to fall slowly into her other hand and her cat ears wiggled around.

Ruby looks at Blake confusedly as to why she just took off her bow in the middle of her crisis.."Ruby, I want you to tell me something alright?" Ruby slowly nods "How do you feel right now, now that I've taken off my bow?" Ruby trails circles on the bed,

"Blake.. Do I have to answer honestly?"

"You do." Ruby looks Blake up and down, taking in all her features, including, the cat ears.. And if Ruby was really honest with herself, she felt slightly attracted to Blake at the moment, yet she had never been attracted to her pack member until now? What were these strange feelings.. She wanted control over the cat faunus in front of her, but after she had gotten control, what would she have done?

"I like you?" Ruby tilts her head as she says the words, but they didn't feel the same as when she had told Weiss.. "I like you Blake.. I.. I want you? But I'm confused.." Ruby had Unsurely replied, but Blake merely grabs her bow and places it back on her ears before shaking her head.

"Alright, you've confirmed my suspicions.. Ruby, did you possibly do anything..'Unusual' with Weiss as of lately?" Ruby thought back on a few days ago when she had started to lose herself in pleasuring the burning sensation that was coursing through her and slowly nodded "Tell me exactly what you did and I'll try to help you fix whatever is going on in your relationship with Weiss.." Blake says, completely forgetting about Ruby and Weiss's denials of them dating.

Ruby growls at Blake "I've told you and Yang we aren't dating, you're stepping out of line cat, and into issues that aren't yours.." Ruby after a minute finally realizes what she had growled out at Blake and covered her mouth "I am so sorry Blake, It's just also lately I've been kind of a lot more-"

"Aggressive?" She raises a brow

"I don't really want to use that term, but I guess it's appropriate for this." Blake nods slowly,

"Right... Well, you're in your first heat cycle, and heat is when a faunus is going to experience two strong emotions.. The first is want, and the second is desire.. Every faunus has a role in heat.. But it's best to ignore them Ruby, they might get you into trouble.." Blake groans once again.. How many times have these two rock heads made her have to explain complicated stuff? "Ruby, look, what I'm saying is don't go around wagging your tail in the air showing everything your mother gave you.." Ruby huffs.

'"What do you mean don't go around showing everything my mother gave me!? Are you telling me I should hide my tail?" Ruby's tail flops out on her lap before she grabs it gently and hugs it "I refuse! I love my tail, it's like a little part of me!"

"Ruby, that is because it is a part of you, it's attached to your body." Ruby falters and gently twirls some of the black and red hairs of her tail around her finger while pouting quietly,

"I know that.." Blake chuckles quietly.

"Right, well like I was saying, no I don't mean hide your tail, I mean don't lift your tail and show the world your, ahem.." Blake grabs a little of Ruby's skirt and wiggles it before pulling back "and that burning feeling you feel towards everyone.. You want to try to ignore it also and not act out on it alright? It might upset Weiss if you get touchy with others from lack of control, and since this is probably your first time.. It's a strong feeling, hmm? Also heat can confuse you between actually loving someone and.. Just want.. Most people usually get the two confused"

Ruby freezes since she never had thought about that.. Ruby slowly started to question herself and her feeling for Weiss.. But before this started, she felt affectionate with Weiss, but what if it was all lies? Lies from this thing called heat? Ruby couldn't stand the idea of hurting Weiss with mixed feelings.. Then an idea popped into her head "yeah.. And wait.. Do you think Weiss is upset because I got touchy?!" Ruby squeaks while shooting up off the bed.

"Blake I still don't honestly know exactly what heat is and I don't like the way it sounds! I'll ignore it the best I can because, I trust you Blake!" Ruby nods excitedly before grabbing Blake's hands tightly and looked Blake in the eye with a happy expression, "I get it! Weiss was uncomfortable.. Maybe.. Maybe I could! I will apologize! But first.." Ruby Mumbles a few words before yelling out "Thanks Blake!" Ruby was speedily talking and mumbling to herself before she ran over to the window and quickly opened it.

"What are yo-" Blake freezes when Ruby turns around and gives a quick thumbs up before placing her right hand on the ledge and threw herself over it and out the window... A second passes before the event finally processes in her head and she pushes off the bed and runs over to the window before looking out "Ruby?!" She glances around before seeing the wolf faunus landing on her hands before rolling forwards a bit and stopped on all fours like a wolf landing, but she quickly stands up and dusts herself off.

Ruby grinned at her accomplishment before she turned back to Blake, who called out to her and waved excitedly as the adrenaline was coursing through her veins now "Tell Weiss to go to the fountain in the front of Beacon for me Blake! Thanks again! " Blake watched as Ruby turned back around and took off towards Emerald Forest "Ruby I wasn't done explaining what heat is!" Blake tries to call out but the wolf faunus was already too far to hear her. Blake sighs and shut the window before walking towards the door of the dorm "Weiss thinks she's the only sane one on this team, but I honestly, sometimes question that.." Blake opens the door and shakes her head before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

...

...

Ruby ran to the front of the fountain before frowning for a minute, but quickly smiled. "I just know my feelings for Weiss are real! I'll prove it! I-I'll also apologize, Weiss would be so surprised and happy she'll give me hugs!" Ruby squealed happily at the thought of receiving hugs from Weiss's arms and the wolf howled since they both wanted to please their mate with a gift of their feelings "Weiss~ I am gathering for Weiss~" She crouched down before starting to write down a message into the stone with her sharped nails before standing back to look at her work, "Alright.. That should do it right?"

"**Yes, yes! Run!**"

"Let's go then!" She cheerfully howls out before taking off in a sprint towards Emerald forest for some hunting and to set everything up for Weiss's apology surprise. "_Weiss..!_" was the last thought as Ruby vanished into the darkness of Emerald Forest and worked as one with her inner beast.. Letting go of it all and enjoyed her time while working..

* * *

(-Whispers- Ruby is battle born guys..SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE SHE'S GOING BUT SHE KNOWS WHERE SHE'S BEEN) I was slightly in a way gone for what...6 days? Look I can explain! I was going back and editing the older chapters, and that took really kind of long, even with my second editor! And no I didn't change it too much..But guys, it's A LOT more understandable than before so give me a little credit! But also we've started up a new story called "Hidden memories", it's a white rose memory loss Au..With little Weiss and little Ruby..Alright enough of that though! What's Ruby have in store for Weiss? We'll find out soon, but next chapter look forward to Yang and Weiss's talk..Have a great night or day guys! 


	37. Troublemaker

Yang walked out of the door and looked around "_Where the heck did she go.._" Yang starts to jog down the hall in search of the other girl since she had known Blake could deal with Ruby since they both were faunus, but Weiss still needed to also be talked to so they all could be on the same level of understanding. Yang wanted to know what happened between the pair since she honestly had no clue of what went down between them, but if she does find out that Weiss had hurt Ruby she would not hold back, whether they liked each other or not, Weiss had to learn that people had feelings too. "_Sis, you honestly have some weird taste in people, but I kind of have no right to judge_." Yang snorts a chuckle, but when she turns the corner she spots Weiss ahead of her still on her scroll.

"_Welp! Found her!"_ Yang grinned and decided to take her approach a little more interesting.. Yang slowly crouched slightly and started to tiptoe across the hall in a slow paced manner, but not too fast were her footsteps could have been heard.. As Yang made it directly behind the girl who was seemly in a different world and decided before she did anything, she might as well saw what Weiss was so intent on looking at on her scroll.. Yang raised up slightly and peeked over Weiss's should and saw the screen..

On Weiss's scroll was different tabs about wolf faunus's and relationship steps "_The hell? Really Weiss?_" Yang seriously wanted to stop right there and rub her face so hard it caused a black hole to form, but she had other matters, she had to deal with and maybe later she could question Weiss on that.. Yang's grin returned and she slowly poked Weiss in the back and whispered from behind her "Gotcha~"

Weiss flails and tried to turn her scroll off quickly, but during the process she lost her hold her scroll and let go of it and just as it left Weiss's grasp, Yang snatched it. "Yang! What do you think you're doing?! Give me that back!" Yang steps a few steps back while holding the scroll in the air where Weiss couldn't reach it, but Weiss continued to stand there and try and get it. "Yang I will go get Blake!" Weiss hisses annoyed.

"Blakey? Princess I don't think she'd do anything, but I'll tell you what you and me are doing! We're going to talk, and boy do we have a lot to talk about." Weiss slowly stops trying to get her scroll and looks at Yang confused as to why she wanted to talk to her since the two might have been on slight good terms but they tended to not talk a lot.

"What is it Yang?! I really don't have tim-"

"Doing what Weiss? Looking up information on your girlfriend? Confused hm?" This causes Weiss to stop and blush even more before going back to trying to get her scroll back.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Yang, just give me my scroll back and leave me alone! I will kick you, I don't care how bigger you are than me!" Yang spins around as Weiss leapt at her and almost got her scroll back, but when Yang spun out the way it made her miss and stumble forward a bit before coming to a halt and glaring back at Yang who was staying a few feet away dangling the scroll in her hand with a smirk.

"Princess, kick me and you won't ever get the big sister's approval, you know you really suck at this dating thing.. I mean, who kicks the older sister of their lover? I thought it was 'try to impress the entire family'" Yang laughs loudly as she continues to dodge the heiress's attempts to get her scroll with little jumps "Which by the way, I'm not impressed yet." Yang winks playfully and Weiss grits her teeth.

"Yang keep this up. Really, I want you to, because when your death happens. I'm going to throw such a large social event to celebrate it that it will be on the news!" Yang places her hand on Weiss's head and holds her in place while the heiress tries to get the blonde's hand off her head. "I will end you Yang!"

"Relax Weiss! Geez, you make this so hard to talk to you! And you can't even get your scroll back, how do you plan to end me huh? More tiny turtle jumps?" Weiss glares at Yang huffing "I was honest when I said I wanted to talk about a few things Weiss, I won't tell anyone about what you look up on your scroll cause that's your information. Do what you want, but I need to talk to you about a few things and it involves you dropping the whole..Heiress thing for a bit because again, this has to do with my sister, and that's no laughing matter.."

Weiss slowly and reluctantly stops fighting against Yang and looks at her while Yang stared right back at her with a serious expression, but Weiss says nothing.

"Weiss come on now, don't give me the silence! I just want to help you two, well, I mean, if you hurt Ruby then I am um.. Only here to help Ruby and beat the heck out of you, but that's just the honest truth and I'm guessing you already knew I would say something like that right!" Weiss nods "I'll give you your scroll back after we've talked because I don't want you running off.." Weiss slowly nods again.

"Fine.. Whatever, if it helps you hurry up and give me my scroll and leave.. But let's go somewhere where people can't hear us because I don't fully know what you want, but I don't trust that mouth of yours out in the halls where anyone can hear us."

"Ok.. I can work with that, where to then Ice Queen?" Weiss glares at Yang,

"Library I suppose, I mean, it's always kind of empty.. Even though half of the students need to open a book and actually learn.." Weiss grumbled while Yang chuckled.

"Libraries are for naps! Books suck, and some people just acknowledge that fact, unlike certain people who think learning is just the funnest thing!" Weiss groans and leads the blonde girl towards the library

"Yang I'm pretty sure books don't like you just as much as you don't like them.. And it's not about whether learning is 'fun' or not, it's about getting an education, which I'm sure you've never even heard of.." Weiss huffs

"What's that supposed to mean Weiss? Am I suppose to be offended by that? Alright." Yang places her hand to her chest and sniffles a few times "Weiss I thought you loved me! Yet you're insulting me with a lowly book! H-How dare you?" Weiss frowns.

"Let's get one thing straight Yang, I never loved you to begin with." She laughs quietly "and if I did.. Well, I don't know, I imagine that would be the end of me and everything."

"Wait, you're saying I have a chance?"

"No you dunce, not at all."

"Oh, good cause I was about to have to turn you down gently, and then also punch you cause that might just cause some issues if you started cheating. I'm flattered though Weiss."Weiss rubs her face as they walk into the library and finds a quiet spot in the corner where there were no people near by and Weiss made sure of that by checking a few times over and over.

"Yang you're disgusting. Shut up. I feel bad for those who do like you in such a way"

"Ahh the love is real. Weiss you're so caring" Yang laughs.

"Stop it Yang.. Seriously, this conversation is making me sick even thinking about it, and didn't you have something more serious to talk to me about hmm?" Yang smiles and nods while sitting in one of the comfortable lounging chairs and pointed to the one in front of her. Weiss looked hesitant for a minute before walking over and sat down on the chair and crossed her legs while sitting up with her back straight.

"That looks really uncomfortable.." Yang snorts "Well, whatever, Weiss I want you to tell me what's been going on with you and Ruby, I don't know if you've noticed, but it's been affecting the entire team.. And Blake and me-"

"Don't even continue that sentence.. It's Blake and I" Weiss cuts in

"Really Weiss? Fine.. Blake and I think it's time we put an end to it before it gets out of hand.. So would you please mind telling me what went down between you two so I can help?" Yang notices a blush forming on Weiss's face and she wiggles around on the seat as if trying to melt into it.

"Well.." She mumbles the rest of the sentence to where Yang couldn't hear her

"Weiss out with it already, these past few days haven't been good and I'd like to hurry up and clear things so we can all relax again and not sit in tension every day after class and!" Yang grunts out,

"O-Okay! Geez, don't rush me Yang! What do you want me to say? Ruby had tried to take stuff to extreme levels?! Or how I liked it slightly! I don't know Yang.. It's just weird! I'm being weird, and Ruby's the cause of it all again.." Weiss leans over and cups her face to hide her embarrassment since Yang had made her blurt out everything she didn't want to say.. "She's just been more touchy.. But Yang, I'm not ready.. And I feel.. I feel if I'm not ready when she is then she'll leave me.." Yang's eyes widen since thought of the pair getting that close had never came to mind.

Yang felt slightly protective of her little sister since people usually had a tendency to use her sometimes, but Weiss felt guilty over something that she really wasn't doing if what little information she told her was true? Yang sighed and stared at Weiss.. Was Ruby's hormones already acting up? Yang slightly knew a little on faunus hormones, but not much, but she knew them enough to know they were stronger than a normal teen girl's.. But at least Yang knew what was going on and now had a direction of how to solve this,

"Don't say that Weiss, we both know that's not true.. Ruby's not that type of person and I'm slightly ashamed you would even suggest such a thing from her.." Weiss looks up slightly at Yang, who was rubbing her chin and looking directly at her "if you're not ready, tell her that.."

"But I di-"

"No.. Tell her before it even starts, not during it.. Because by then your words are going to fully reach Ruby.."

"What?" Weiss was slightly getting confused, but she was also amazed at how mature Yang was acting right now.

"Weiss, what do female wolves do when it's their time of the month.. Like for human girls, we bleed." Weiss scowls, but thinks quietly of exactly what they did.. She had remembered seeing a page with.. With..

"Heat.." Weiss whispered as her eyes widen and it all suddenly it all clicked into place for Weiss and was clear was day.. Ruby was in heat.. "She's in.. She's in heat?! Are you kidding me! I have been feeling guilty over something that Ruby isn't even sure if she wants! Of course!" Weiss slaps her forehead "She didn't even know what it was when she asked and all of a sudden she's doing everything that usually starts it! What an idiot I am!"

Yang watches in amusement as the heiress goes into ranting about the whole thing

"She wouldn't even know how to do stuff like that without the help of her own natural instincts!"

"Weiss I think you've ranted lon-"

"I mean shes's cute, but her trying to do stuff like that must be impossible to do-"

"Weiss!" Yang speaks louder,

"What Yang!?"Weiss slightly yells, but they both freeze when the librarian pops up from somewhere and shushes them, causing Weiss to be embarrassed she had messed up one of the rules in the library of being quiet. "What is it Yang.." Weiss mumbles dejectedly.

"So are you going to clear up the issue between you two?" Weiss slowly nods "And tell Ruby your not ready?" She nods again "Because I also think you're not ready or her.. I really don't like exactly talking about this kind of stuff with you and I'm honestly trying not punch you for even thinking of my sister in such a way, while also turning it into a rant about her features in front of me, yeah? So let's tone down your excitement a bit and get you a pair of new panties." Weiss blushes darker.

"Sorry Yang.." Yang waves a hand around, but she spots Blake walking towards them and waved to her. Weiss turned around to see who she was waving at and saw Blake walking over to them without Ruby

"Heya Blakey, where's Ruby?" Blake frowns slightly

"She ran off muttering a lot of stuff to herself.." Yang's eyes widen

"She what? Where to? Did she have something to do?" Blake nods to Yang "Oh.. Alright, well what's up? You must want something if you came and looked for us, which, if you want some more milk I'll have to get that later for you~" Yang grins while Blake and Weiss stare at Yang before Blake turned to Weiss

"Right I'm ignoring that and Weiss?" Weiss looks away from the blonde and to the cat faunus next to her while Yang also listened to their conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Before Ruby left, she told me to tell you to go to the fountain in front of Beacon.." Weiss frowns

"What? Why?"Blake shrugs to Weiss and yawns.

"Honestly, I don't know myself, but you know.. I had to deliver the message before I went to my next class for the day, you guys are so lucky you don't have classes till later." Blake stretches and turns to leave "I'm guessing Ruby is ditching the class she has with me this morning so I'm going to have to take notes down for her, and Weiss you can help teach it to her because later I am seriously taking a nap." Blake walks off, but Yang shoots out her seat and follows after her.

"Blake wait! I just finished my chat with Weiss, I can walk you to your next class!" She grins while Blake looks at Weiss who was still seated.

"Fine.. And Weiss, shouldn't you go to the fountain?" Weiss blinks a few times before standing up and following the pair out of the library and just as the other pair was about to go the way to Blake's first class of the day Weiss spoke up.

"I'll go soon, I still have a few things I need to finish before I can go.. I just hope she doesn't blow the fountain up from being kept waiting" Weiss winces and waves to the pair before going her own way to finish a few things "_I hope I can hurry this up and find Ruby... I want to work this out.._"

Weiss takes a deep breath and tries to finish up all she had to do and smiled slightly at the thought of Ruby waiting for her at the fountain..

* * *

I just realized..I hinted so many ships in this story even if it's just them joking..This was a hinted freezerburn? I swear I'm doing it unintentionally though, it just happens guys..But they were all just joking around..Well not Ruby, she really would have viciously ravished bla- I mean! Have a great night or day! 


	38. Letterbomb

Weiss had spent around 10 minutes or so finishing up all she had to do so she could have nothing else to do later, and possibly spend more time with the wolf faunus, she began to slightly speed walk towards the fountain in a much better mood than she had been in a few days. "I hope I didn't take too long.." Weiss looked at her scroll then at the time which showed it was now 10:00, this caused her to frown since Weiss usually liked to be early with stuff, but she couldn't have just abandon everything she was doing, even if she wanted to do just that.

Weiss saw the fountain ahead, and she quickened her pace even more as the strange feelings of affections swelled up in her chest, making her want to be near the other girl even more now! But she slowed down as she reached the fountain and saw no one there... "..." Weiss looked left and right then walked around the fountain in search of Ruby, but she saw no sign of the faunus. "She didn't..I.. Blake? Ruby..?!" Weiss stood there trying to process the fact that no one was there.

"Did they set me up?!" Weiss was slowly growing frustrated as the quiet silence passed by, but she hoped that the silence would be broken by the loud wolf faunus.. But no sounds ever came besides the wind blowing gently and the rustling of the leaves of trees near by, "I cannot believe those two!" Weiss rubs her head and sits down on the fountain's stony side that held the water in, and held her head in her palms, "I looked like an idiot for nothing! I rushed for nothin-?!" As Weiss slowly moved her face from her palms and looked down at the ground, she saw a little piece of a message dug into the walkway, and stopped again.

Weiss finally looked up more and saw the rest of the message, well it wasn't really a message, it was just a bunch of awful drawings of things that Weiss had no clue what they meant. Weiss took a deep breath and stood up and walked to the message before looking down at it, scowling. "Well, at least this is better than being stood up.. And that is definitely Ruby's awful drawling, because I don't know anyone else who would draw in _stone_.."

Weiss tilted her head at the message while trying to figure out what it meant. Drawn on the stone was an awful picture of what Weiss guess was herself and a picture of what looked like broccoli, and a wolf standing in the middle of the broccoli.. And the broccoli had smiling faces in their leaves, "What is she trying to interpret?!" Weiss looks at the other two pictures and saw they were of a sticky Beowulf dead on the side of the broccoli along with what looked like a glass? "Sweet mother of all that is unnamed.. I think I am really dating a kid.. I don't even know what to say! What was she thinking while writing this? Hold on.."

Weiss crouches slightly and squints to see the last message "Come find me Weiss~!" Weiss stands back up and looks around a few times hoping this was just some kind of joke now, but still, no one popped out and yelled 'Just joking!'

"Well.. It is still early, and my class isn't until an hour.." Weiss knew it wasn't a good idea to bother looking for the faunus, since if she did, she would most likely get so into looking for the faunus she would probably lose track of time. A few words Weiss slightly always did uphold were "_A Schnee never gives up_", which usually was a good thing if Weiss was intent on doing something that wasn't risky, but this was slightly risky, she would be missing a whole class and if they started to teach something new, she would be behind the class..

Weiss stood there thinking of her options, she could either give a small search, and if she didn't find Ruby within the hour, give up no matter how badly she wanted to accomplish her mission..Or she could save herself the trouble of even dealing with the urges to find Ruby for her own satisfaction.. But Ruby was her.. Weiss gulp since she slightly felt a little uneasy with the words, since if she admitted it, she would be admitting a lot of things, such as the fact she was gay.. Weiss shakes her head.

Weiss wasn't rushing anything, neither was Ruby, they would take this at their own pace and get this right. But Ruby was someone close to Weiss, she couldn't just leave Ruby wherever she was.. Ruby could get in trouble somehow and Weiss had said she would be there for the wolf faunus.. What did Ruby plan?

Ruby or school.. Weiss looked at one hand.."_School..Or Ruby.._" She clutches her hand as if it was the entire word school.. "_Ruby.."_ Weiss knew there were more downfalls to picking Ruby, but she would fix them later, she was an Schnee and they were never left behind from a small bump in the road! Weiss smiled slightly at the thought before taking off back into the school in search of Ruby..

* * *

**Cafeteria**

* * *

Weiss walked into the cafeteria to try and figure the first picture out and walked across the lines of half empty tables and towards the back where they stored the foods "_I really need to be careful now.. Grr.. Ruby the things I do for you are insane, but they make me crazy because I do them even though I have the choice to not!" _Weiss looked around and saw no one around and quickly walked into the back before shutting the door behind her, but a thought popped up in the back of her head of a saying people use to tell her in which she would laugh in their faces, since she never truly believed in love,

"_Love can make people do crazy things huh? Hah..I guess this is what I get for laughing in the face of love multiple times, finally getting its revenge." _Weiss quietly laughs to herself while walking along the boxes of foods looking for what she thought was broccoli, "_I don't see how broccoli has anything to do with this whole issue, but I don't put it behind her to do something stupid like this.." _Weiss saw no broccoli on the lower shelf and she groaned before slowly looking up and muttering under her breath, "Please don't tel-"

There sat up on the highest shelf was the crate of frozen broccoli. "_Wow! Look at my amazing luck!_" Weiss stopped and shook her head since she had been getting way too sarcastic with herself lately and she tried raising on her tiptoes, weakly swatting at the box hoping it would fall down or absolutely anything, but the box just didn't budge from its spot.

Weiss glares at the box "Grr.." Weiss tries to jump up and down a few times to get the box, but still she makes no progress.

Weiss began to get even more frustrated with the box, and kicked the wall since she still had short temper issues, but the kick was hard enough to make the box, move a little forward. Weiss didn't notice and continued to kick the wall when suddenly the box dropped down in front of Weiss scaring the heck out of her, making her jump back with a squeak. "Eep!" Weiss was trying to defend herself when she slowly lowered her arms and saw the box fallen over on its side and all the frozen broccoli filling out.

Weiss blushes darkly at her reaction and coughs a few times before calming back down and walking over to the box. "Alright, hopefully there's something, and I mean anything.."Weiss digs through the broccoli and after a few minutes she hisses, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I was sure what she drew was broccoli!" Weiss stands up and storms out of the storage room not even bothering to touch the box of broccoli anymore, "I'm not eating broccoli for a long time and it's again all thanks to Ruby's awful drawling skill!"

Weiss thought of buying Ruby art teachers so she could actually learn art which wasn't actually a bad idea, Ruby seemed like she liked to try and draw on her free time so maybe she would like to actually learn the art..

* * *

**The dorm**

* * *

Weiss had gone to the dorm in the hope that would get her any hints, but when she went in she saw nothing beside a sleeping Zwei who looked exhausted from running around the place playing with Yang. Weiss had noticed the pair of sisters always played with Zwei in weird ways, sometimes, Weiss would walk into the room to see Yang holding Zwei balled up and then she would roll him into a bunch of paper made pins before also hearing Ruby squeal from her top bunk, 'Strike!'

Weiss knew never to question them about it, since they also always gave strange responses, but Blake always would fight with Zwei and the two would fight until they fell asleep from exhaustion. Weiss looked at the corgi a little longer before walking over to her and Ruby's beds and began to look around them and move stuff in search of some sort of hint. "_Where would I hide a hint if I was a hyper wolf faunus.._" Suddenly, Weiss stops searching while going wide eyed.. "She didn't.."

Weiss slowly turns around and looks towards the bathroom. "No.. She wouldn't have made the same mistake twice.. Would she?!" Weiss's face turns to one of terror and she gulps before slowly walking over to the bathroom, "If she did leave hints in the.. The.. Toilet again, I swear, I won't get it! I refuse! There is a limit to what I will do, and digging in a toilet is the limit!"

Zwei lazily lifts his head since Weiss's loud mumbling had woken him up and he watched as Weiss quickly pushed open the bathroom door before storming inside, Weiss stood there glaring at the toilet and Zwei grew more confused by the girls' actions, since the toilet really did nothing to be glared at in such a way since he quite liked the toilet, it provided him water. Zwei was also always amazed by the toilets abilities to have unlimited water, and when all his masters were gone..

He would sit there and paw the handle making it flush over and over while trying to catch the water with his paws, but Weiss looked angry at the toilet.. Zwei tilted his head and barked a few times. "Woof woof?" This slightly gets Weiss's attention and she looks over to the corgi who was lying there on Blake's bed with his head tilted.

"Sorry Zwei, I didn't mean to wake you up buddy."She shakes her head a few times before turning her attention back to the toilet. "_Alright Weiss.. She wouldn't willingly put another item in the toilet like last time, we made sure she understood that it wasn't normal!_" Weiss slightly still had issues with Ruby doing things that was more dog or wolf like than human, and she only guessed it was the downfalls to being a faunus.

Weiss took a deep breath, and closed her eyes before quickly lifting the toilet seat and kept her eyes shut for a few minutes.. Weiss slowly peeked an eye out and saw the toilet had nothing in it and she clearly relaxed "Oh, thank goodness.." Weiss had to check just to make sure the toilet had nothing hidden under the rims and flushed the toilet once, but the toilet didn't flush.. "_Huh?_" Weiss tried to flush it again, but the toilet still didn't flush.

"What is making the toilet not flush..?" Weiss slowly lifted the back to the toilet and she froze.. Inside the clog was a stuffed animal of a teddy bear. "I should have known.." Weiss slowly places the top back down and turns and walks out the room quietly, not feeling up to even try, she would leave Yang to deal with it..

* * *

**In the middle of Beacon's walkways**

* * *

Weiss stood in the middle of the walkway rubbing her face before pulling out her scroll which showed the time. "2:00.. I have been looking for her for 4 hours.. And I have found no clues.." Weiss was starting to get tired and possibly about to give up her search. Weiss had tried everything, she messaged Ruby, she called out for her, she even tried to set up cookie traps! But nothing worked!

Weiss suddenly heard a pair of faunus walk by whispering to themselves about a wolf faunus being on campus, "Hmm.." Weiss slowly turns and acts as if she was heading in the same direction to follow the two faunus.

"I don't know about you, but earlier I saw a strange girl run in the direction of Emerald forest, thing is, she had the scent of a wolf! It really surprised me, and she looked so happy, all those stupid stories on them make me laugh!" The deer boy faunus chuckles while the girl with ram horns nods.

"Well of course, they're exaggerating, but they're not entirely incorrect either.. Wolves are dangerous, both in the wild and out of it.. But it's never good to judge people from stories when you don't give a person a chance." she states.

"Well, I'm just surprised they're still kicking and fighting! Good to see another faunus on campus that truly puts on a fight." Weiss smiles slightly at the two before she stops following them and turns her attention towards the direction of Emerald forest..

"What is she doing now?" Weiss looked back down at her scroll and saw it was now 2:10 "_If I run there.. I should make it to Emerald forest in 20 minutes_" Weiss started to run towards Emerald forest, but she was slow in heels, but she also didn't feel like taking them off like she did to her other pair. Weiss was still upset she left her heels back in Forever Fall, but couldn't do much about it now..

Weiss ran towards Emerald Forest, but half way there Weiss felt her scroll go off, but she ignored it since she assumed it was either Blake or Yang trying to see what she was doing and after a minute her scroll went off again which caused Weiss to groan in frustration. "Ugh! I don't have time!" Weiss pulls her scroll out, but doesn't even bother turning it on, but what she does do is turn her scroll on silence before shoving the now silent scroll in her pocket and continued her running.

...

...

Weiss finally makes it to the beginning of Emerald Forest and looks around, but she quickly spots, white rose petals trailing down the trees of the forest.. Weiss walks over to one of the white petals and picks it up and examines it, but she feels the petal was slightly cold. Weiss moved the petal to her other hand and looked at the hand that once held the petal and saw.. Paint? "What?" Weiss didn't know why the petals were covered in white paint, and the paint job done on the petals was quite sloppy, but Weiss could find out soon if she followed them..

"This is slightly intriguing me while at the same time making me nervous.. Because the whole day I haven't known what's been running through Ruby's mind.." Weiss slowly began to follow the petals, but she kept her left hand near her rapier since this was still the Emerald Forest, home to most of the Grimm.. And that also worried Weiss, what did the petals mean? Where was Ruby? Why did she lead her out here? Many questions ran through her head as she followed the petals.

Weiss stopped when she heard a noise ahead and crouched slightly while gripping the halt of her rapier tighter and creeped in on the cause of the noise.. Weiss slowly stopped at a bush and peeked over it.. But she slightly froze when she saw Ruby, Ruby was standing in the middle of a clearing with a few tree's around the area cut and fallen and Crescent Rose was in her hand, but the scythe was in what looked like a hold that had no intent to fight, other wise she would have been more positioned and not so..Relaxed? No that wasn't it..She looked relax, but tense at the same time..

Weiss couldn't see Ruby's face, since she was gazing outward into the trees, but Ruby's ears her perked high above her head..Weiss's eyes trailed over to where Ruby was looking and saw a figure..Someone or thing was there, but who? Weiss squinted and tried to make out the person, but all she saw was part of a red dress? Weiss watched as Ruby's tail swayed slightly seeming to be excited by the person's appearance, but also hesitant about it.. It seemed as if the pair were speaking with no words..

Weiss noticed the figure was slightly moving as if about to step out of the tree's shadows, but Weiss hadn't notice exactly how curious she was getting or how she was leaning forward trying to make more of the person out..

Weiss shifted slightly and accidentally placed her hand on a sharp rock and whimpered, but the whimper caught the other person's attention and and their eyes quickly darted over to where Weiss was and she quieted down.. Ruby slowly turned around also with wide eyes and she quickly glanced back over to the person before she gave a quick head shake. The other person stared at the direction of Weiss a little longer before leaving without tracks or any sounds..

Weiss silently hoped that Ruby didn't know she was there, but after a minute of silence, a red blur pounced out the bushes and caused them to roll back a bit. Weiss's back was hardly pushed to the ground and caused her to grunt loudly..The minutes of silence was Ruby actually activating her semblance and making a quick turn, but now Ruby had Weiss pinned below her, and her ears were still perking up high and her tail was going nuts behind her.

Weiss didn't know why the wolf faunus was so happy, but the happy feeling emanating off Ruby was starting to effect her and she slowly tried to sit up, but Ruby didn't move. Ruby stared down at Weiss with a toothy grin and quietly whispered to her, "Hey Weiss."

"Hello Ruby.. Uh.. Could you move so I can get up maybe? Or I will push you off me..The ground is ruining my skirt.." Ruby nods and slowly gets up before helping Weiss up, and Weiss was about to ask who the other person was, but she remembered she had something she wanted to talk to Ruby about before that.. "R-Ruby..?" Ruby had grabbed Weiss's hand and was now dragging Weiss to the clearing, but she didn't speak until she sat Weiss down on the grass with on one of the cut trees behind her before sitting down next to her.

"Weiss! Before you speak, I want to say..I care for you so much Weiss, I really do! I know I do.. I really do.." Ruby clutched the hem of her skirt and gulps "It's not heat that's making me feel this way Weiss.. Please don't think it is! I-It can prove it! I cleared out the area of grim and cut a few trees down! Look! And the petals!" Ruby moves back a bit of her hair to show white paint in parts of her hair on her face, along with her hands and arms, "I tried Weiss! I'm sorry I caused confusions o-or! If I upset you with my touchy feelings"

Weiss's eyes were widened at Ruby declare since Ruby was blushing brightly and talking loudly.. "_Not h-heat?_" Weiss nervously eyes the wolf faunus "You're telling me that's what _you_ want from me?" Ruby nods quickly and it causes Weiss's heart to pound hardly and her to blush brightly.

"I want you to..." Ruby pauses.

"You want me to..?"

"I..I..I want you to hug me and stay my mate and that thing people call 'girlfriend'! I want you to know I care for you and stuff! I'm sorry this is so embarrassing~!" Ruby squeaks before quickly hiding her face behind her hands while her tail sways around quickly next to her.. Weiss stares at her in disbelief, and then slowly stopped and rubbed her face at their opposite understanding levels, had they been thinking two different things the whole time? Of course. She was never on the same level as the wolf faunus, and if she was, that would be the demise of Beacon.

"_There I go again.._" Weiss shakes her head and was about to speak, but Ruby cut her off with a kiss that was extremely sloppy, and hurt Weiss since Ruby's sharp teeth cut her lip slightly "_OwOw!_" Weiss tried re-adjusting her position in the kiss, but all she continued to feel was pain as Ruby's teeth were dragging along her lips.. Weiss pushed Ruby back and held her mouth while panting.. Ruby looked at Weiss with a hopeful expression.

"Did I.. Did I prove it?" Ruby licks her lips while her nails dug into the ground and she was tilting her head

"Ruby..I.. That really hurt.. And what are you talking about 'proving it'? You proved it a month ago, you dolt.. Is that what all this is for?" Weiss moves Ruby's bangs and tries getting rid of the paint, but it doesn't come off and she gives up and this time correctly kisses Ruby once. "Ruby, you never did have to apologize to me, you dork.." She laughs quietly, "Really, you didn't have to do all this, and that hunt earlier, I'm going to have to teach you to correctly draw..And please do tell me what the rose petals were, because I've figured everything else out now, but not the rose petals."

Ruby frowns "Whaaat Weiss? C'mon! I mean it's pretty simple! There were trees and me and also you! And the rose petals r-represent.." Ruby blushes, "Us.." Weiss flicks Ruby's head, making her wince back and Rub her forehead.

"That was very sweet of you Ruby, but It still doesn't change the fact it took me a very long time to find you! That was not drawn clearly enough! Also, why was there a teddy bear clogging the toilet?!" Ruby pulls her hands off the ground and pokes her fingers together

"I was hiding it.." Ruby mumbled since she knew Weiss was clearly agitated with her habits,

"Excuse me? Speak up Ruby.."

"I was hiding it! So someone wouldn't steal it! The toilet is an amazing place to hide it Weiss! Why can't you just let me do it!" Ruby begins to whine and pout "It feels normal to me! So it is normal! The toilet is my friend!" Ruby blurts out loudly.

"That is unclean and not normal! Hide your stuff like a normal person! I don't know, under your pillow or anything! You can't be friends with a toilet.."Ruby shakes her head and pouts more.

"Then it would suck and everyone would find it! A toilet is a much better hiding place! The toilet is really cool, and even Zwei agrees with me!"

"Zwei is a dog, and now your teddy bear is soaking wet in dirty water.. You know what, we can talk about this later dolt, I have been looking for you all day and now that I have found you.." Weiss quiets down, but slightly scoot to Ruby side more hoping to pass the hints that she wanted to relax next to the wolf faunus since Weiss was slightly reluctant when she was the one to start their intimate moments, but Ruby smiled and stood up and pulled Weiss along.

"Weiss you know~ If you were a faunus, you'd be a cat!" Weiss huffs and raises a brow since she just wanted to relax next to Ruby,

"What makes you say that now you dolt?" Weiss asks,

"You're secretly affectionate, but you never say what you want.. You only drop hints~" Ruby giggled while letting go of Weiss's hand before spinning back around to face the clearing "Let's play, my white kitty!" Weiss frowns at the name since she couldn't really imagine herself with animal ears, and sighed quietly, but she really didn't care what she and Ruby had done.. Weiss just wanted to spend time with the wolf faunus since they hadn't talked a lot in a few days from the awkwardness..But an idea of how to calm the faunus down popped into her head and she slightly smiled.

"Play? That seems a bit childish to me Ruby.. But.." This get's Ruby's attention and she turned to see Weiss walking over to her.. Weiss leaned over to Ruby's ear and mumbled a few words before walking off over to a fallen tree, and sat down on the tree's trunk while Ruby stood there blushing brightly. "Hmm?" Weiss hummed while tilting her head at the frozen faunus who quickly shook her head

"C-Coming Weiss!" Ruby runs over to Weiss and sits next to her once more and Weiss slightly scooted into Ruby's side sneakily, before closing her eyes while Ruby sat there smiling as her ears twitched around a couple of times as they started hearing a soft melody, Ruby looked down to see Weiss's eyes were closed while she sung..Weiss's voice sounded so perfect to Ruby that she was slowly getting tired by Weiss's singing, but stayed awake..

Weiss opened her eyes while not stopping her singing and noticed Ruby was looking back down at her with a small smile, the smile made Weiss's heart thump rapidly, but continued her song, "_I like this.._" thought while singing her heart out to the wolf faunus who was quietly enjoying her singing, and they both were relaxed and happy to have the other one back close to them..And that was all it really took to make them both happy, just one person, two people..Sitting in a forest, enjoying the feelings of acceptance, understanding , and the one feeling that they both knew were there, but hadn't said..Love..Pure unlimited love..A love that was frowned upon, but they had stopped caring about it all when Weiss started to sing, everything was forgotten, yet everything was remembered.

* * *

**Back at the dorms**

* * *

Yang walked into the bathroom with a killed spider before she dropped it in the toilet and quickly flushed while waiting for the spider to be washed away, but the toilet doesn't flush.."What the.." Yang continues to try and flush, but every time she did so, the teddy bear would get more and more stuck in the toilets clog and the water was slowly starting to rise, "Stupid toilet! Work!" Zwei walked into the bathroom and noticed his owner shaking the toilet while trying to flush it.

"Blaaake! I need help! The darn toilet is jammed again!" Yang hears Blake call out from her top bunk,

"Fix it yourself Yang! I still don't like the dog.."

"So you steal my bed?" Yang laughs while accidentally shaking the toilet too hard in her frustration, and caused the hold on the toilet to be pulled up out the floor.. "Oh no, plea-" Water sprays Yang back and she yelps as she falls down and drops the toilet and Zwei barks happily at the magic toilet, before running around in the spraying water, "Zwei no! That water isn't clean!" Yang tries to get up, but slips on some soaked toilet paper, "DA-" Yang falls on her chest and grunts.

Blake looks at the pair destroying the bathroom and shakes her head "this is far too much in one day.. Yang, dear.. Please keep your crisis on a low level, I'm going to bed.. I've had enough." Blake turns off the light in their dorm and slides under Yang's sheets since she had claimed Yang's bed as her own until Zwei left.

"You're what?! The toilet! Help!" Yang places her hands on the spraying water trying to stop it, but was failing and it was spraying her in the face. "This isn't cool! Not cool at all!" Yang wails while Zwei happily rolls around in the massive puddle in the bathroom "Whhhyyyy!", Blake pulls out a pair of ear plugs and sticks them in her ears before sighing in content

"Goodnight Yang." Blake hears more muffled yelling and barks and closes her eyes satisfied.

* * *

(I can't help but write cute whiterose moments like these!) Alright, this chapter connects with chapter 33! This is basically a little of a tease of what happened~ I just noticed alot of the plot chapters are 4,000 or 5,000 words. Who was that? I don't knooowwwww..Who called Weiss? -AUTHOR SHRUGS MYSTERIOUSLY- This chapter levels out so much of the plot and doesn't affect later's big events! So it's really great cause it's just what I need! A plot level out, so now I'm extremely excited! When will Weiss and Ruby admit their undying love in words Pure?! I will get to that soon and I'll once again make it cute and fluffy (Maybe in a few more chaps! Idk..) Anyway I think that sums up this chapter..Have a great night or day guys! -5,111 words


	39. Frantic

The next morning was a slight pleasanter one, and it was only slightly since the fact that yesterday when Weiss and Ruby had returned to the dorm an hour later. they noticed the lights were off and they heard a bunch of snoring from the area, but it wasn't from Yang's bed or anywhere. The sounds echoed slightly and it confused the pair before Ruby decided to investigate the bathroom since it was where the noise was the loudest, but she froze when she saw the scene before her.

On the bathroom floor lied Yang and Zwei. Both of them were asleep, and that wasn't what the problem was, if it wasn't for half of the bathroom being destroyed and Yang lying next to the toilet with fire slightly surrounding her, slowly spreading on the walls of the bathroom. Yang was also soaked and the entire bathroom scene looked like a massive murder happened. Ruby had started to panic and called the tired heiress over to the bathroom quietly, but when Weiss came towards the bathroom door, she looked at Ruby a few minutes then to the actual bathroom.

After a few minutes, Weiss turned back to Ruby and had started to yell at her while also lecturing her, but the loud commotion woke the faunus up and the fire was slowly starting to try and escape. When Blake noticed what was going on, she freaked out. "Girls! Bathroom!" Weiss and Ruby finally had turned back to the fire and saw it was coming out the bathroom. Weiss started to cough at the smoke coming out while the wolf faunus ran in a circle before running over to the safety fire extinguisher and quickly tossed it to Weiss who then tried to put the fire out, but then she remembered, she never knew how to work these things..

Long story short, when Weiss tried to spray down the fire, she didn't know the tube was pointing down it and sent the extinguisher flying up into Weiss's chin, knocking her back. Ruby ran over to help her mate, while Blake hissed at the dog in the bathroom, who was slowly waking up and quickly she jumped out off of the top bunk, landing on her hands and feet before shooting back up and grabbed the extinguisher. Blake then quickly aimed it at the fire and sprayed it down while Zwei came running out since the smoke was making his eyes water and his nose cringe, but then he saw Blake and ran to her legs. Zwei started to happily bark and run between the cat faunus's legs.

"Gah!" Blake jumped up and down while trying to put the fire out, but the dog just didn't give up. Blake looked over to the two other girls only to see Weiss sitting up and Ruby trying to tend to her the best she could with hugs while her tail swayed around. Blake noticed Yang still knocked out next to the toilet and only guessed she had knocked herself out with the toilet while attempting to stop it from spraying water, which it wasn't the problem anymore, the water had already flooded the bathroom floor, but at least it wasn't spraying water anymore.

There on the floor where the toilet use to be, was a massive crater, and the water pipe had looked like it was punched over and over. Blake guessed Yang went berserk on the whole bathroom itself and flared her semblance wildly, which explains the fire, along with the small holes in the bathroom walls...After a few minutes, Blake finally managed to stop the fire, but it was already too late.

The walls were burnt and the floor was flooded, and the second half of the madness had only just begun, when Weiss finally got the over protective faunus off her with quiet whispers and stormed into the bathroom. Weiss tried to wake the blonde girl up by pushing her more into the water, but even that didn't do the trick.. Weiss just ended up going to bed fuming at their situation since she had left most of her brushes and hair clips in there and now they were all destroyed. she also was angry that she didn't get justice right then and there.

After Weiss went to bed, Blake hissed angrily at the dog who kept trying to lick her with it's disgusting dog germs and she quickly jumped back up on Yang's bed, peered back down at Zwei, hissed, then she curled up under Yang's covers and went back to sleep with ear plugs.. Ruby stood there looking at all her sleeping teammates and Zwei came over to her and they had stared at each other before shrugging and retiring to their own beds... But now, the four members of team RWBY sat in front of each other with a small wooden table with the words "RWBY discussions"

Each member of RWBY was looking as tired as can be, but also everyone was looking back and forth at each other, daring someone to speak up and break the tension so they could get this over with, but no one spoke and they sat there in silence for a good 5 minutes.

Yang was leaning back in a chair with the number 3 on it, holding an ice pack to her head and was quietly groaning. She also was trying to shield her eyes from the dorm's light and after a few minutes, Ruby quietly got out of her chair and walked over to the light switch and turned off the light, but then she walked over to the window and opened the curtains slightly so they could at least see, but not enough to make Yang's head hurt more.. Yang quietly mouthed 'thank you'. Yang also had a frown on her face and her hair was still soaked since when she woke up the heiress dragged her to the table not even allowing her time to fix it.

As for Blake's part, she looked neutral as normal, but she looked slightly more nervous and she would occasionally feel Ruby flare her aura quietly having a conversation with Blake about what they should do about the situation that mostly the yellow and white members of the team were creating, when it didn't really have to be that tense in the room..

Weiss was the only one who clearly showed her emotions, but it really didn't surprise anyone when they realized the heiress was absolutely livid with them all. Weiss looked as if she was quietly planning their deaths with exact details and dates of when they would happen. Weiss would have probably have planned it all, then cleared up her schedule just for the occasion. Most of Weiss's glares were directed at the two sisters since most of this was their faults to begin with. Weiss also was holding an ice pack to her chin from the extinguisher hitting her there last night and it left a bruise

And Ruby? Ruby looked extremely pale since the room was a mixture of hot and cold. It was seriously making her feel sick to her stomach and she knew exactly where they were coming from. Ruby looked over at Weiss and Yang, shivered, then tried to pull her hood over her head to possibly hide from the tension, but when she got the hood on her head, Weiss's eyes darted over to her and made her squeak. Weiss then quickly yanked Ruby's hood back down in annoyance. Yang growled at Weiss since she thought if Ruby wanted her hood up, she could have her hood up. The growl made Weiss turn back to Yang with a scowl.

"Yang.. Ruby.. Blake.." Weiss decides she had postponed their discussion long enough and spoke first. "So I knew of the teddy bear being stuck in the tolie-" Yang slaps her hand on the small table and caused it to shake.

"You knew about it, and you didn't even bother telling me?! Or anything?!" Yang speaks up while Weiss glares at Yang for interrupting her during talking

"Yang, I was going to tell you when I got back! Which is it! Did you want me to fix things with your sister, or deal with a toilet?! Wow, what a great big sister you are, 'I'd pick a toilet over my sister!" Yang flares her aura since Weiss was seriously starting to make her angry this morning with all this junk, all Yang wanted to do was lay back down and sleep, but Weiss was stopping her with this stupid talk! They could have just contacted the headmaster and let him deal with it, but nooo, Weiss wanted to discuss things and rules, even though it was too late for that. Both of the faunus watch as the fire and ice sides finally clash and go into war on turf sides of the argument, that they didn't really plan, but kind of assumed would happen sooner or later.

"I never said that Weiss! I got knocked out from a toilet, what did you do?! Your weak turtle body got you basically punched by a tiny fire extinguisher! I fought the water monster and you sat in the corner like a brat! And my hair! Don't even get me started about it, it has toilet water in it now! My beautiful long hair was touched by the most awful thing known to man! It isn't forgiven!" Ruby looks over to Blake, with her ears down and saw Blake was shaking her head at the two's childish argument, even though Weiss said everyone else was childish she was always the one to argue back and forth with anyone over the stupidest things, not even mentioning the main topic once.

"Shut up! I never had to use one of those and I never expected myself to have to use one until I met you, you big stupid brute! You caught the bathroom on fire! Why would you fight a toilet! Listen to yourself! Suck it up, because if you want to complain about your hair, I'll solve that with a few snips of a pair of scissors! You burnt all of my hair accessories now look!" Weiss wasn't lying either, she had no way to pony her hair since last night she had gotten so frustrated, she went to bed with her hair still ponied, and lost the ponytail. So now her hair was just brushed out on her back. Ruby honestly didn't complain much about that issue though since she really liked Weiss with her hair down. "How did you even manage to get the toilet out of the floor?!"

"You wouldn't! And I'm Yang Xiao Long! Nothing is too heavy for me to pull out the ground! I'm even more insulted you doubted me! How was there a teddy bear in the toilet huh Weiss?! Did the little snobby brat forget how to properly mail things to mommy and daddy?!" Weiss freezes for a minute before her aura kicks up, causing the floor around her to slightly spike up with ice and made Ruby have to scoot her chair a little further away from her. Weiss points strictly to Ruby.

"Try me, I'll cut it all off! And I know how to properly mail stuff! Shut up, shut up!" Weiss stomps her foot down and smashed the ice with her heels. Weiss then looked up at Yang, bent down, grabbed a hand full of crushed ice, and threw it at Yang. "And your sister did that! Don't blame that on me! I didn't even do anything wrong!" Yang blocks the piece of ice and was starting to push out of her chair, since Weiss had started getting slightly physical in their argument, and she was close to snapping Weiss's spine right then and there..

Weiss went back to crossing her arms and turned her head as Yang leaned on the table yelling stuff right back at her face. The pair of faunus still stayed quiet while the aura's of Fire and Ice continued to clash in an intense war, But soon Ruby noticed things were getting extremely out of hand between the pair and they were hurting her ears with all their loud yelling. She never wanted to make her two teammates fight over a mistake she made, but she had to end this.

"Weiss." Ruby weakly called out to Weiss, who ignores her and continues to argue with Yang about the whole issue of the destroyed bathroom. She even tried to get Yang's attention a few times, but she got the same reactions each time she attempted to try and calm the two girls down. It was slowly starting to frustrating Ruby since they were only getting louder and hurting her ears more.

"**Stop your pack! Put them in their places before your whole pack system comes crashing down on you!**" Ruby didn't exactly know what to do since she had never really ran a pack before, but wait... Her team was her pack, she was the leader of the team, and she had to take charge before the issue got even bigger than it was. Ruby closed her eyes and worked together with her beastly side and stood up before slamming her hands on the table, gave a loud howl, and got all their attention. Ruby let out a huff and a few growls as warnings they needed to listen to their leader and alpha, even if two of them weren't faunus, she would take control since it was her job to lead them to success, it was her calling.

The howl got Blake's attention quickly, but it took the other two a few minutes to process who did it. They slowly turned to Ruby, who was standing tall and her eyes were slightly hazed, signaling that she was slightly using her instinctual side. "Enough!" Ruby glances around at the now silent girls and felt excited by the feeling of power over them, but she wouldn't let the craving for the control of her team over power her. Ruby shook her head a few times and put on a small smile, but she still slightly felt bad for being so aggressive with them all. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to have to do that to you, but you wouldn't listen if I didn't.. Please guys, let's all calm down and apologize to each other for yelling.. Look, I'll start.. I'm sorry I put my teddy bear in the clog and I'm sorry I did what I just did.. Weiss?"

Weiss turns her head away from them all and tightly crosses her arms with a huff. "I don't see why I have to apologize to Yang, when I did absolutely nothing wrong!" Ruby frowns and turns to Yang with a hopeful expression that made the blonde look at her hands that were in her lap

"I.. Weiss.. Sis, I'm sorry, but I can't say it to a stuck up little brat! Maybe if Weiss didn't make this so complicated, and blame all this on me, I would.." Ruby growls loudly before walking over to the heiress, who became confused by her coming towards her. Ruby then grabs Weiss and drags her off towards the bathroom while sparing one glance back to Blake, flaring her aura to send strong messages of what she was to do while she was out of the room.

...

...

Ruby shut the bathroom door and walked over to the sink that was slightly still working and turned on the water to high so no one could hear them, then turned back to Weiss, who still had her arms tightly crossed and head turned away from Ruby since Ruby hadn't backed her up in the argument. But even so, Ruby didn't want to go against her sister or mate. "_What do I do? Weiss is mad. I need to get her on a calmer level._" Ruby hardly bites at her lip unconsciously

"** ..."** Ruby still honestly felt the extreme urges to be up against Weiss, and with Weiss's hair down, it wasn't exactly helping her case, but she would trust Blake's words of ignoring the feelings. Ruby was sure the wolf only wanted to act out on the feelings, so the question wasn't exactly directed at the wolf, but more to simply herself..

"Weiss..." Ruby quietly mumbled while finally walking back over to the stubborn heiress and took her hand in her own. "Weiss please.. Don't do this to me, we just made up.." Ruby brought the heiress's hand to her cheek and lightly nuzzled it like she had done for her back in Forever Fall, in hope Weiss would drop her anger and talk to her. "Weiss, talk to me and calm down.. Why are you mad?"

Ruby notices the blush forming on Weiss's face, but she keeps her head turned away from Ruby while her eyes were slightly looking over at her. "It's Yang.. Ruby look what she did to the bathroom.. It'll take weeks to fix! She burnt all my stuff and then even tried to blame this on me.. You heard what she kept calling me!" Ruby smiles at Weiss talking and kisses the wrist of Weiss's arm a few times, trying to encourage Weiss more into talking.

"I did, and I agree with you. It was out of her place to call you a 'brat', but Weiss that's not true, and you know that!" Ruby tilts her head with a smile, keeping her cheek in Weiss's hand while her ears flicker around a few times. "Anger makes a lot of people say things they don't mean, and some emotions, like right now, I feel.. A weird good feeling for you and it's making me want to say everything I can to make you calm, but in this situation, I mean what I'm saying!" Ruby notices Weiss's hand slightly moving and she made a happy satisfied quiet hum

"I know.. But, She's always quick to jump on the first given chance to yell at me, whether it's involving me or not.. She just rushes head first into everything and I think it's time she finally actually stops being a stupid blonde girl, and actually look at stuff! She's always making stupid assumptions I'm heartless and act like her words don't affect me in any way, which they don't slightly, but at the same time they do.." Ruby's ears fall right back down and her tail that was wagging around since she had gotten Weiss to speak her feelings dropped, since she really didn't think Yang was any of those things. Yang was actually a caring and kind person under all of her jokes

"Weiss, that's not nice to say. Yang cares for you like she cares for me and Blake."

"She sure has a funny way of showing it." Grumbled the heiress.

"Weiss, this is Yang we're talking about, she has a funny way of showing a lot of stuff, but I promise you she cares! I remember when dad first got Zwei! And that's actually a funny little story, you know how they look like great friends right now?" Weiss nods slowly while turning her head to Ruby intrigued by this, "Well, first when we got him, Yang really didn't like Zwei, and would mess everything up then blame it on Zwei!" Ruby giggles quietly, "And every time dad would shake his head at the two! But then dad locked the two in a room together and a few hours later went and got them, but he saw half of the room destroyed and Yang was crouched down giggling while petting Zwei. No one really knows what went on in there, but now they're best friends! Yang might seem like she might not care and stuff, but later in life she'll always stay by your side and be faithful." Ruby pauses slightly, "So can you please just calm down, and we all can apologize to each other? Yang didn't mean any of it Weiss." Weiss finally looked fully over to Ruby

"Ruby..." Weiss quietly mumbled, but she still sounded reluctant and Ruby felt as if she wanted to try a little trick to break the little resistance Weiss had left.

"_What do you think? One try?_" Weiss watched as Ruby stopped, excitedly wagging her tail and was giving Weiss a weird look before stepping closer to the heiress, which slightly confused her about what the wolf Faunus's motives were.

"**More than a little.**" Ruby rolls her eyes at the greedy voice, but she didn't trust anything at the moment. She would only allow a little of this newer emotion to show, since the last time they were so strong, they made her lose control and faint.. Ruby's slightly wrapped her tail around Weiss's leg and she slightly started to corner Weiss back to the wall, taking the more dominant role since it felt weird to settle for anything else, even if this was just her testing something..

"Weiss, please don't make this harder than it really has to be..~" Ruby mumbles while nuzzling into the crook of Weiss's neck and drug her sharp nails down Weiss's side, leaving marks, but not to draw blood from her. Ruby honestly didn't know where she got these newer aggressive motives, but that that moment they were slowly helping her into silently winning the heiress over in the funniest way possible! It also was just a little for her own enjoyment, but if someone were to ask what she was doing.. she would have told them, "doing a weird method she had seen people do on movies to convince someone who was reluctant," which was slightly true..Ruby was just doing what she saw once on her father's TV as a kid..

"R-Ruby stop.. I thought we said this would stop.." Weiss shivered,

"It did.. But Weiss you make this so hard.. Why can't we just be a team, and work together instead against each other? "Ruby quietly whines in Weiss's neck which sent slight vibrations to the exposed skin. Ruby felt Weiss's heart pound extremely quickly and it truly did amuse her to hear such a relaxing noise of another's heartbeat, and this wasn't just any person. This was Weiss. But Ruby also felt herself slipping from her normal sane state and had to finish this quickly, before she lost herself in the sea of bliss that was gently washing around her. "Weiss~ Just say sorry to Yang and we all can continue our lives~"

Weiss finally cracks after a few more minutes of Ruby's rough yet gentle clumsy touches. "Fine! I-I'll do it! B-But it's not like I'm doing it for anyone, I'm just making the blonde brute feel better since she wouldn't be useful if she's crying over stuff like this.." Ruby grins at her successful job of winning Weiss over in the game, and reluctantly removed herself from Weiss.

"Thanks Weiss!" Ruby chirps before quickly opening the bathroom door and skipped happily out the bathroom. "How's everything going in here?"

Ruby notices Yang sitting down in her chair much more relaxed while Blake had a smug look on her face "Everything is fine for us, what about you two?" Blake says with an upbeat in her voice and when Yang saw Ruby come out she slightly smiled and waved to her seeming much more calm.

"Everything is pretty good for us, right Weiss?" The heiress walks out the bathroom blushing, but nods. "Now don't you have something to say to Yang, Weiss?"

"Gr.. Yang.. I-I'm sorry I yelled at you when you didn't know there was a teddy bear in the toilet.. But don't let this get to your head Yang, because I'm always rig-" Weiss hears Ruby cough slightly and she looks over to Weiss with wide eyes, "I mean.. Yeah.. I'm sorry." Weiss rubs her arm while Yang shakes her head

"Ah.. I'm sorry too Weiss, I didn't mean to call you all that again. It's just you always intend to jump in at the wrong moments and my anger gets directed at you. Sorry." Ruby smiles excitedly and hurries Weiss over to the other two and quickly wraps all three girls up in a hug, letting out a bunch of happy howls while her tail was swaying around quickly, since she was extremely happy that her teammates had made up.

"To team RWBY!" Ruby giggles in between howls, "We can conquer it all! Nothing can stop us, not even small arguments! Aooo~!" Ruby excited cheering gets the others to join along in the laughing slightly.

"You're silly sis, but yeah! To us, team RWBY!" Yang shouts happily.

"I don't know how a fight started between these two, but to team RWBY." Blake quietly cheers along with them while Weiss was the only one not really doing any cheering.

"I really don't see how this was a 'small' argument, or why we're celebrating this.. I got forced in on this in a way.." Weiss grumbled quietly, but got the two Faunus's attention which got more laughs from the two.

"Because team RWBY has just overcome their first argument bump!" Ruby hummed happily.

"Actually.. This has already happened when you vanished." Weiss said with a huff.

"Whaaat? Really guys?" Ruby's ears falter and she lets go of them all and whines, "You solved the first bump without me, the leader?" Yang walks over to Ruby and ruffles her hair slightly.

"Sis, if it makes you feel better, this can be our first overcome! Because I'm sure all of us wants to forget the whole runaway pup incident, yeah?" Ruby growls in annoyance.

"What do you mean 'runaway pup'! It sounds much better if you say 'runaway wolf!' I'm not a pup! I'm 16 for crying out loud guys!" Yang pinches her sister's ears and Ruby whines louder, "Ow! Yannng! Stop doing this!" Ruby flails her arms at her sister while the other two girls watch the sister's play fight.

"Doing what pup? I'm just showing my emotions of how insulted I am you want to grow up and leave your big sister!" Yang sniffles and let's go of Ruby's ear, covering her face. Ruby's eyes widen and she lifts her hands while patting Yang's back stuttering

"Y-Yang! That's not true! You'll always be my big sis!" Yang sniffles a few times and looks at Ruby.

"Really Rubes?" Yang questions with more sniffles,

"R-Really Yang! Please don't cry." Ruby hugs Yang who quickly hugs her back.

"Even if.. You and Miss Ice Queen over there get married, you'll still let me be your big sis?"

"Of cour- Wait! What?!" Ruby heard Yang laughing and she quickly pulled away from her sister, looking betrayed then over to Weiss, who was blushing brightly at Ruby's words. Ruby held up her hands. "Weiss! Wait... I... She confused me! I mean..." Ruby stops talking for a few minutes and Yang continued to stifle chuckles and patted Ruby's back.

"Sis, I'm just pulling on your tail, relax! Unless you're planning to elope with Weiss, I see no problem with what you agreed to, but that topic I'll need to borrow Weiss. Because if she's really going to join our family, she needs to kno-" Yang snickers out, but Weiss cuts in and interrupts her before she could finish her sentence completely and embarrass the two even more.

"Yang, just stop talking." Weiss says while rubbing her face since neither of them were helping.

"Right! Well, um! I need to borrow Blake for a few hours, I've been planning something for a bit, and now we're doing it! So will you two be fine on your own?" Ruby slowly questions Weiss and Yang.

"I might still be angry about the bathroom, but I'll message the headmaster and inform him of our situation. Also If you were asking if we would fight again, don't worry, I've had enough of yelling at idiots for one day." Weiss says

"Um... What she said, only nicer! I can help her since I kind of was the one to mess it up in the first place." Yang pipes in with a chuckle

"Right! C'mon Blake, it's time we actually get to work!" Ruby activates her semblance and before any of them could realize what happened, a red blur snatched Blake's wrist and dashed away at top speeds with the cat Faunus, but they did hear a loud yelp from the distance since no one could really handle the speeds Ruby ran at.

"Well, rest in peace Blake... We'll miss you dearly... So, are we really going to do all that Weiss?"

"No you dunce, we're going to go and have a party in Vale."

"Cool, cool! I like that Ide-"

"No! Of course not! Ugh, I'm not a slacker like you, I do what I say!" Weiss walks over to her scroll with the intent to contact the headmaster, since she hadn't been on her scroll since she silenced it yesterday evening. Weiss turns on her scroll and watches it boot up while Yang placed her hands behind her head and walked over to Weiss

"You know, you need to learn to have fun Weiss! Because work, work, work isn't the way at all."

"I can have fun, it's jus-" Weiss freezes completely when her phone shows miss calls from. "_Oh my..._" Weiss suddenly felt her whole world shattering slowly around her, as reality once again came crashing in and it caused her to freeze.. Weiss slightly started to hyperventilate while shakily holding her scroll. She also felt as if there was a lump in her throat, and when she tried to swallow it, she couldn't.. Weiss felt her body slowly tensing, and it was quite the painful experience for her, since the tense only shot cold pain spikes down her entire being. "_Not this..._" Weiss's eyes frantically darted around, but the quick movements with her eyes were causing her world to become fused together and become one blurry image...

"You ok there ice queen?" Yang questions while walking over to Weiss, quickly plucking the scroll out the frozen girl's hands with ease. Yang then noticed the scroll felt slightly clammy and guessed it was because Weiss's hands were sweaty, which then caused Yang to look at Weiss concernedly. Yang never knew Weiss could be freaking out this badly and it was making her extremely nervous..

But Weiss was too far gone in her mind to correctly notice her surroundings, and everything was slowly drawling in on the heiress. Her body slowly started to ache worse and she simply wanted to lie down and hug herself, but couldn't move anymore. "_Cold... Freezing... Worthless?_" The spots of the sudden pain were in spots that hid secrets, secrets that she had never truly told anyone..The pain made it feel as if they were slowly reappearing on her body.

Yang tried shaking Weiss a few times..But it only hurt Weiss more and made her body lock up, but after a minute, Yang finally looked down at the scroll and felt nervous herself, since if it was causing Weiss to freak out so much, it must have been just terrifying to a normal person. Yang looked at the phone as if it was a bomb and she was choosing whether or not to test her luck at plucking the cords.

Yang finally shook off the feeling and turned on the phone which made a small, *Bing* as it turned on and welcomed Weiss's profile, but in the middle showed 3 missed calls from,"father?" Weiss felt her heart beat speeding up faster now that the name had been said..

Weiss knew her father never called her without purpose, let alone three times, and those three times.. Weiss had ignored them and put him on silence.. Weiss knew this meant nothing good would come out of her calling back.. And that's what worried her.. Weiss knew as soon as she called him back. The walls of hell would lower, and the ice that felt like fire would rise, and swallow her back into her castle, locked away and cold.. Nothing but cold and silence. And that's exactly what Weiss heard, nothing but silence as she felt the stress built up, before the bridge that was holding all the stress that was building up with each moment, snapped and broke. "If this is not perfection.. Then where is it? I tried.." Was the last words Weiss mumbled as the bridge finally hit the icy waters below, and Weiss fainted.

Yang noticed Weiss falling to the right side and quickly dropped Weiss's scroll in an attempt to catch the falling girl, but she was a little too slow and Weiss dropped to the ground onto her side hardly. "Weiss?! Oh geez! Wake up!" Yang tried shaking the heiress, but got no response. "Infirmary!?" Yang picks up Weiss along with Weiss's scroll since she had to find out soon exactly why Weiss fainted in the middle of the room when she mentioned her father. Yang runs out the room and towards the infirmary.

* * *

**Infirmary**

* * *

Yang quickly burst through the doors of the infirmary since she had dealt with people fainting for reasons, but never because of nothing. Yang really didn't want to have the heiress die or something on her watch, because then she would feel as if it was all her fault, and Yang slightly guessed Weiss would most likely haunt her for letting her die in such a lame way.. Ok, well maybe Yang thought it was a pretty lame way, but she'd help Weiss! "Hey! Nurse! I need you! She fainted in the middle of our talk and I don't know what's wrong with her! She's kind of on fire right now though, fever, maybe, I don't know?!"

The nurse turns to the two and notices the heiress's awful state and stands up nodding while pointing to the back. "Bring her into the back, and then wait out here alright?" Yang nods since she really didn't want to argue with the nurse and quickly walked over to the back door, bringing Weiss to one of the beds and laid her down. The nurse came in and started to hook Weiss up with a few machines that Yang didn't know what they were, and didn't really care as long as they kept her sister's girlfriend breathing. "Alright I need you out the room while I call the doctors down alright? I'm not fully sure what caused it, but I'll contact you as soon as we find out." The nurse strictly says and Yang nods.

"Alright..." Yang walks out the room and pulls out her scroll and texted Blake and Ruby, before walking out into the hall. "The hell is going on?" Yang pulls Weiss's scroll out and looks at the contact name with the word's, 'Father.' "I mean, I'm usually really excited to get calls from my father. But Weiss flipped out, maybe she's like Ruby, who usually faints when she's excited? But that doesn't seem so Weiss like. Well, I suppose I should call him and tell him what happened to Weiss, and see what he wanted, maybe Weiss will be thankful for my thoughtful act of amazing kindness." Yang grumbles slightly before her thumb slid over to the contact name and she tapped it. Yang brought the dialing scroll to her ear.

After a few minutes of standing there, the other end finally picks up and a deep, husky voice of a male speaks up, which slightly sent shivers down Yang's spine even though she couldn't see the man since she didn't call him with the face thing on. "Hello?" Came the reply that sounded slightly threatening and made Yang feel like she was talking to 20 Weiss's combined and was given some rage medicine or something, but shook the thought away and greeted him in the best nicest way possible.

"Yo."

* * *

Whose willing to possibly beta read the older chapters and help me fix them? It's fine if no one wants to, It just slows down the actual story writing if I keep going back and editing older chapters by myself.

So many people were probably yelling at the wild 'ands' so I just deleted it and this is the fixed version. Relax. I forgot to check over my friends stuff. Not much changed, just alot better in grammar wise and a few fixed sentences! 

(I really like the small detail I am doing for Ruby of when she 'lets go' or works as one with her inner beast, her eyes become more of a slight hazed gray, gotta appreciate small detail guys, just gotta. Also on smaller notes, we have finally made it to 150 follows! Meaning we are so close to the stars, I can taste them. Fruity and gay, just like I like it! 6,000 words! It totally did kill me, but you've all just been dragging me 150. No seriously you guys are dragging me up here, my stomach hurts, can I have hugs?)

I did a little research on stress and what I turned this to is emotional stress for Weiss.. I really don't know if I did good enough on the whole scene of Weiss freaking out. But anyway, if the scene of Weiss freaking out did feel rushed, I did it on purpose because of a few things that I won't explain because look at them time! Time to go and finally confirm my marriage with my key- I mean, have a great night or day guys! -6,486 Edited by the amazing stingray 


	40. Spirit In Black

After Ruby dashed a good distance away from the dorms, she suddenly came to a walk, causing Blake to stumble forward before quickly regaining her composure. Blake panted quietly from all the running the wolf faunus had just made her do since she usually didn't run that fast and far. "Ruby.. What was that for? I get you want to do whatever you're planning, but using your semblance was overkill.." She looked around at her surroundings and saw they were down a dorm hall she hadn't really ever explored, but that was because she saw it was pointless to explore the other dorms.. She didn't know what she would do if she even did decide to.

When students entered the dorm buildings, there were two long halls, one leading to the west wing of the building, and the other the east wing. Team RWBY's room was at the far end of the west wing, meaning they had to walk down the long halls to get to their dorm. Blake extremely disliked that feature of their dorm room. But other than that, she quite liked their small dorm, it was small and homey, and Blake could appreciate that.

Blake was mostly raised in a small house when white fang was her family, so she was okay with that. But when you had an heiress, hyper wolf faunus, and a giant dragon in your dorm as teammates.. It tends to make you have to run up and down the halls trying to keep them all from destroying the entire school, which then, Blake would basically be homeless, and that was the last thing she desired at the moment.

Blake noticed Ruby slowly turning back to her with drooped ears. "Sorry about that Blake, but this morning's argument postponed what I had in plan for you guys.. And there's a lot I want to do, so I rushed over here without really thinking." Ruby lightly popped her forehead at her careless thought of dashing off with Blake, forgetting completely that Blake didn't have the semblance of speed, but shadows. Ruby shook off the slight pain of the face-palm and began to walk further down the halls with Blake close behind.

"It's fine Ruby, really, no need to beat yourself up over a small innocent mistake. Excited huh?" Blake heard Ruby giggling before nodding quickly while glancing to the cat faunus who was now walking beside her.

"I guess I am pretty excited!" Ruby hummed happily and Blake smiled down at the young faunus who was slightly adding a skip to her step, causing her to bounce slightly while her perked ears twitched around every 2 minutes. Blake looks back forward, but then she finally realizes something Ruby had said that completely passed her until now.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"You said 'guys'.. What do you mean 'guys'? Excuse me for acting all Weiss like for a moment, but when mentioning two people, you say 'us'.. Note the plural form, which is 'we', or as what you said.. 'Guys'.. Ruby comes to a small stop with wide eyes that were extremely confused and she slowly turned to Blake, who had stopped as well right next to her.

"Say what now?" Ruby quietly asks as she tilted her head at Blake. "I know that Blake, that's why I said 'guys'.. Ohhh.." Ruby's mouth opens slightly and she pauses, but Blake was still confused. "I forgot to also mention we're going to get Velvet!"

"Velvet?" Blake slowly asks since she had never met this person named, 'Velvet.' "Is there anyone else I need to know about that's joining us on whatever you have planned, and might I inquire, where are we going to get her exactly?" Ruby takes a deep breath, readying herself for the massive speech about everything she had planned, but Blake raises her hand up. "Ruby, I asked where we are going, and who Velvet was. Not for a large speech, so please spare me." Ruby clearly deflates like a balloon.

"Fine.. But I thought my speech would have been awesome! We're going to pick up Velvet at her dorm, I'll explain the rest when we actually get there, ok?" After they walk a few more doors down the hall, Ruby comes to a stop at a door with printed words saying, 'Team CFVY.' Ruby lifts her hand to the door and knocks a few times.. But then gets a small smile and starts to knock a rhythmic beat on the door while swaying her tail around to the song playing in her head.

After 10 seconds of knocking on the door, Ruby steps back satisfied with the small song she made in her head. Blake chuckles at the wolf faunus's joys to the small things. "Are you sure it was a good idea to knock a song out onto the door, and a cheesy one at that?" Ruby looks over to Blake with a gasp.

"But I love starset! They're really cool!" Ruby was about to whine more about her weird taste for music when the door opened up, and revealed the bunny faunus who was dressed in pajama pants and a light brown shirt, along with the darker colored robe that was open. "Velvet!" Ruby cheerfully turns to the bunny faunus whose hair was still messy and they both assumed she had yet to fully get dressed. "Good morning~!" Ruby giggled more as Velvet rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Oh, hi Ruby, how are you?" Velvet shakes her head a couple of times, ridding herself of the drowsy feelings and gave a small smile to the energetic wolf faunus before noticing Blake next to Ruby, who waved to her. "Hello there!"

Blake decided to greet the new person in a nice and formal way, she slightly stepped past Ruby and held out her hand with a small witty smile. "Hello. I'm Blake, Ruby's teammate." Velvet slowly takes Blake's hand and shakes it

"Velvet." She simply said, but Blake was honestly curious of what connections Velvet had with Ruby, so she decided to question it further. Ruby was still like a little sister to Blake, and she liked to keep track of things like Yang. Yang and Blake mostly tag teamed in keeping Ruby out of harm's ways and everything that big sister's did, while of course having fun along the way.

"Ah, well, it's nice to meet you Velvet. You wouldn't mind me asking what's Ruby's connection is with you, would you? I mean, I told you and it only seems fair." Blake felt Velvet going stiff before looking over to Ruby, who was watching their formal greetings with a bored stare.

"She's a pack member like you Blake! Geez! No reason to be all stiff you two." Ruby walks between the two and to prove a point, she hugs Velvet, then Blake. "See? We're all friends here!" Ruby grins widely. "And did I say hi? Hi Velvet!"

"Ruby, sometimes there's too much of a greeting." Blake says.

"There never can be too much greeting! I mean, what if Velvet left, and then came back 20 days later or something?! Then there is never enough greeting them!" Ruby exclaims loudly with a huff.

"Actually.. I was gone for two days because your team had.. Um.. Stuff going on." Velvet nervously says.

"Doesn't matter! It felt like forever for me Velvet!" Ruby tries to defend her statement of there never being enough greetings. "Well, since small introductions are done, Velvet I need you to come with us for a few hours!" Velvet slowly nodded, not knowing exactly what Ruby needed of her, but she really didn't want to upset her alpha since the last few days she had noticed the change and would sometimes crouch down, submitting herself to Ruby. She knew if she upset Ruby, no matter how much Ruby claimed she was okay, she might lose it and take control of everything. But It was only her weak instincts that made her submit to those who have power.

Velvet liked Ruby. She was an energetic person and Velvet really liked spending time with her! So Ruby was Velvet's friend just as much as her alpha, and she knew her doing things such as this upset her, but she couldn't help it.. Maybe sometime later on she would truly be able to overlook her instincts, but until then, Ruby was going to be treated with careful care. "That's fine Ruby," Velvet yawns and a teenage boy with dark tan skin and dark and messy copper hair walks next to Velvet to see what was going on, and saw Ruby along with Blake. Ruby excitedly waves to Fox since she was pretty much friends with all the members of CFVY.

"Good morning, Fox!" Fox chuckles slightly at Ruby since he also enjoyed the presence of the little wolf faunus when she came over to their dorm to hang out with Velvet.

"Good morning to you too, little wolf." Ruby grins while wagging her tail at the acknowledgement from Fox since Ruby really did like Fox as a person. Their first time meeting, he was quiet and didn't speak a lot. Ruby even thought he didn't like her, but now he was open with Ruby and the two of them were really good friends. "Velvet I'm heading out for a bit, if you and Ruby are going to be in the dorms, try not to wake up Yatsuhashi from his nap. You know how he stayed up once again meditating."

Velvet sighs since she knew her teammate mostly stayed up in the middle of the night meditating by the window, which bother none of them, but It did worry them. "And as for you little wolf, If you'd like, later we can spar together like you said."

Ruby grins even more since she had been trying to get Fox to spar with her for a bit, and nodded excitedly while Fox walked out the door, slightly petting the wolf faunus's head while Blake just stood there confused. The main reason of why she was confused, was because she had never met these people, and yet Ruby had made friends with them. "Your on Fox!" Ruby yelled out and waved to the boy who turned the corner. "Alright Velvet! We'll be waiting here while you get dressed, but hurry alright?" Velvet slowly nods and shuts the door, leaving the two faunus alone outside in the hall.

"Ok, so now I know who Velvet is, but who was that person named Fox? And how many people have you talked to so far Ruby?" Ruby merely grins at Blake.

"Oh, this is team CFVY! And Fox is the second member of it, he's before Coco! Which remind me later to show you her freaking weapon!" Ruby holds up her hands in a square, "It's a freaking suitcase, that changes into a machine gun!" Ruby crosses her arms and nods happily at her explanation of Coco's weapon.

"Hm. Alright, well can I ask now what you have in store for us Ruby?" Blake questions.

"Well, I did say I would tell you when we got to Velvet's dorm.." Ruby's playful demeanor slowly drops to one of complete seriousness, since this was a subject that she had been thinking over for quite a bit, when her mind wasn't occupied by Weiss of course. "I want to show you guys things that normally faunus don't have to pay attention to.. And the reason of that, is still a mystery to me actually.."

"A lot of the things in this world are still a mystery to me Ruby. And sometimes, you've just got to accept the fact they'll always be mysteries."

"That's the thing though Blake.. It's a mystery, but at the same time it's not! Maybe the world just isn't ready to find the truths.. As 'humans' and 'faunus,' we tend to push back things for well.." Ruby lifts her fingers and bends them down a few times, "The apparent well being of others.. But the world in general is wrong! And because of that, we'll suffer. You never give up until you've solved it! No matter whether the truth is ugly or not! And because of this, most faunus will take the fall.. But it's not just wolves who are the saddest of them all.. It's the whole faunus population! I-I'm trying to explain this really hard Blake! But It's deeper than we all know it.." Ruby takes a deep breath. "Much more complex."

"I don't know Ruby.. I really don't, I never said I have given up on trying to solve those mysteries of life, but sometimes It's not bad whether we find out about them or not.. It-" Blake speaks, but Ruby cuts her off,

"No, I get what you mean Blake.. But this whole faunus case might just be at the tip of our noses, but everyone is ignoring it! What I desire is to finally unlock the secrets behind my kind and all faunus in general. I feel as if something's missing.. No! I know something is! I want to raise my pack as beings.. Not faunus nor human, because if I say either, then that's putting us low." Blake raises a brow at the wolf faunus.

"Why would it put us low? I'm afraid I'm not catching what you're getting at here.."

"I'm saying.. I'm saying.." Ruby stops speaking completely, since she knew exactly what she wanted to do and expose, but some reason the words were mostly coming out as bit and pieces of her jumble speech.."I just want to show you things that not a lot of faunus pay attention to." Ruby knew more than she claimed from her years of wandering, but right now, she was here to lead them to unlock hidden secrets with her. Ruby knew it was a dangerous process, because she guessed if she could lose herself in the darkest parts of her mind, that she would have no clue what her pack mates would have.

And once they started, there truly was no stopping until they either made it to the top, or tumbled down the hill and got consumed by their own dark seas of secrets..

Ruby wanted to be like her mother.. Her mother was a fighter! Her mother's blood ran through her veins, and she would not taint it with evil intentions, or anything of the sort, she sought to help her friends find the part of themselves that are hidden so they could truly be at full peace with themselves, as both human, and faunus combined. She wanted to show them her view on the world of not battling yourself or hiding yourself. They both had secrets they hid of their faunus heritage.. Not all of the beast that hid in their minds were animals, but mostly dark memories that manifested into the darker beast that had gotten locked away, caging their true selves…

Blake.. The cat, black as night, and sneaky as a leaf blowing through the winds. The cat that managed to sneak past the peering eyes of everyone, yet held darker secrets than of her own fur. Yet that black coated fur, more dirty and dirt filled than the ground.. Poor little cat, wash away your grime and dirt filled coat, but that was not enough.. Wash, wash, no matter how many times, the dirt comes back.. Hide cat, hide, run away from your own demise. Bright amber eyes that were glazed with a blanket of haze, blind yourself from the truth, but not for long. Stealth won't save you from your lies.

Velvet.. The terrorized bunny, scared of its own shadows yet had more potential than it claimed. Hopping off from everything that came to face it, without even putting up a fight.. Go and hop freely into the fields sung the birds, little bunny, little bunny, hopped happily into the fields and was shot down. So easily gullible, now watch as your life is taken from you. Little bunny, little bunny, close your eyes. Little bunny, little bunny how does it feel now? Little bunny complied to their wish, and simply wanted to sleep, but as the bunny opened them again, a wolf big and fierce sung. Be brave little bunny.. Little bunny, little bunny, hop off as fast as you can.. But sooner or later the world will catch you.

"**Raise your pack to their full potential. Train their beast and free them. Become, the true alpha you were born to be.**"

Ruby suddenly gasped as the world around her finally resumed along with sound. Ruby quickly grasped her head in her hands while lowering her head.. Taking a moment to regain her senses since she mostly had dazed out while thinking.. Ruby lifted her head and saw Blake looking at her worriedly.. Ruby raises a hand and waves her worried pack mate off before finally continuing, "I want to simply help you and train you.." She coughs out a few times.

Blake's eyes were slightly widened at what just had happened with Ruby and what she had told her. "Ruby.. I don't truly know what you have in plan, but is this really a good idea? I don't know what you're searching for in us.." Blake mumbled while lowering her ears since what Ruby had just said, made her nervous beyond belief.

"_Is this what I want?"_ Ruby questioned herself, "_I want to help.. I want to show.. I want to give.._"

"**Then we shall give.. We shall show.. We will rise as beings.. This is a long process, but we will achieve our goal sooner or later.. But we must start finally..**"

"I'm sure. I have thought this over many times Blake, I promise, I won't let anything hurt you guys." Ruby finally notices how stiff she had gone the last few minutes and relaxed. "I'm sorry If I slightly made you freak out, I just realized how stiff I had grown." Ruby places her right hand on her left shoulder, slightly flexing the muscles since they still were stiff.

Ruby and Blake's ears perk up to the sound of the door opening, and they both quickly turn to see Velvet walking out the door in her normal attire. Ruby grins once more. "Alright my faunus team! Let's goo~!" Ruby turns to Blake and flares her aura reassuringly one more time, then began to walk down the halls with Velvet walking next to her while talking to her.

Blake stood there in a daze at what just had happened. "_Ruby.. Just what is going through your crazy mind?_" Blake knew it Ruby would never intentionally hurt Blake or anything, but the determined look on Ruby's face along with the excited gray eyes that stared at her made her feel a weird sensation on her charm.. Blake didn't know if Ruby did it intentionally or not, but it wasn't exactly a bad vibe.. It was as smooth as a gentle breeze blowing the leaves in the spring..

Blake swore she saw a vision of a distant wolf standing on a hill above her, beckoning her towards it.. But Blake felt scared to move up the hill towards the wolf.. And when she tried.. The vision faded away, shattered like that of someone slamming a hammer into glass. "_Just what is she doing?_" Blake hissed before running after her alpha and apparently other pack mate. "Guys slow down! Your speed walking!" Blake started to jog since the other faunus were halfway down the hall.

Ruby turned around and saw Blake running towards them and turned to Velvet with a grin. "Hey Velvet.. Remember Zwei?" Ruby hums happily while Velvet looks away from Blake approaching them and down to the wolf faunus.

"Ah, your corgi friend? If so, Yes, Yes I do.. Although the way we met was quite interesting.." Velvet laughed slightly, "I think Glynda is still mad at us though.. Hey, what happened anyway, after she found you and dragged you off to the headmaster's room?" Velvet questions which caused Ruby to completely fly off topic and she turns to Velvet.

"Oh man! She really has a hard grip when she drags people Velvet, I don't see how I was the only one in trouble with her!" Ruby slightly pouts while rubbing her head. "And well, um.. He talked about my mother and we talked about a few more things that I'd really not like to talk about." Ruby's tail gently sways around and she starts to stutter. "I-It's not that I don't trust you, it's just I'd rather not right now.." Ruby looks up to Velvet and notices her smiling.

"That's fine Ruby, You don't have to say it right now. Now what were you about to say?" Ruby snaps her fingers and the quick action causes her ears to perk up instantly along with her toothy grin to return.

"Dangit! I forgot I was about to say let's run away from Blake and try not to let her catch us, basically like freeze tag.. Or just tag in general!" Ruby giggles while her tail happily sways more around since she hadn't played that game in a bit, and it seemed like a good idea to her at the moment. Or maybe she could just get Yang to play with her later like when they were kids. "But I also forgot I'm supposed to be serious right now!" Ruby rubs the back of her neck. "And I got distracted.. Sorry Velv-"

Before Ruby could say anymore, Blake caught up and then they were all just standing at the two doors that lead out back to Beacon's courtyard. When Ruby peeked outside, she saw that it was empty and assumed it was since it was still early in the morning. "How did you guys get so far?"

"You kind of were in a daze?" Velvet pipes in.

"What? How long?" Blake questions.

"Few minutes? Maybe, we don't know, but we've all been playing around enough guys! I'd like to start as soon as possible and get as much in today before all the other students come out and do their jogging around the court." Ruby pushes open the door and holds them open for the two faunus who walk out, slightly wincing at the sunlight. "It's really bright out here! But it feels really nice!" Ruby runs ahead a bit and quickly spinning around as the two faunus approached her.

"Alright, so what's first I guess?" Blake unsurely asks,

"Well! I want to connect you two! I want us to all be close to each other, not just to me! A pack has to have good communication with each other, otherwise we will all just fall apart."

"I guess that does make sense." Velvet offers, causing Ruby to smile.

"I agree with Velvet, you do make a point. Communication is key as they say." Blake says and Ruby silently nods before pulling out their charms that dangled on strings with small holes dug at the top.

"Glad you both understand my decision for our pack! Now I'm going to um.. I'm going to combine you two's auras alright?" They both nod to Ruby, but if Ruby was honest with everyone, she really had no clue what she was doing. She was doing what felt natural, and that was building up the pack system finally! There was no other feeling, nothing telling her how to combine three auras, nope, she just wanted to create the pack system to its full potential. "Um.. Now.. I think I just smack them together?" Ruby sticks out her tongue and held each charm in her hands, but what she muttered to herself made it to Blake's ears, causing Blake's eyes to widened as she realized the terrible mistake her alpha was about to make.

Blake quickly summoned a shadow clone and used it to kick off and jump at Ruby before she could smash their aura charms together.. But as Blake was about to stop Ruby, Ruby slapped the charms together and it caused Blake to drop to the ground in pain. "Ow! Ruby! Ow! Her charm! I put a lot in that!" Blake gasp out on the ground as Ruby was tilting her head, grinding the charms together.

Velvet dropped to her knees like she had been kicked hardly in the stomach and gave a feeble whimper. "Ack! Ruby wrong way! Wrong way!" She wails as Ruby grinds their aura vessels before falling on her elbows, trying to curl up to stop the pain of Ruby grinding her aura down.

Ruby stopped and finally looked down at Blake, who was flopped out in front of her, squirming, then over to Velvet who was where she was, but was also on the ground. "Guys! It's not nap time! We've um.. We've gotta combine your auras!" Ruby shakes her head at her silly teammates and looks at the charms. "I was sure that was how you did it when combining 3 charms.." Ruby gently flared her aura over the two, encasing them while trying to combine them from the center of hers and she notices the two faunus we slowly starting to relax on the ground.

"Ruby.. Please don't smack two faunus's charms together again.. T-The aura's reject each other when done in such a manner, it's basically like rubbing cheese against a grinder.." Blake weakly coughs before sitting up and snatched the charms out of Ruby's hands before she could do anymore damage to them. "No more charm connecting for you.." Ruby's ears lower and she frowns.

"I'm sorry Blake.. I didn't know what I was doing.. I was really trying my best though!" Ruby pokes her fingers together.

Blake suddenly felt bad and weakly hugged Ruby, who slowly hugged Blake back. After a second, they pulled back and Blake walked over to the bunny faunus who was just now standing back up. Blake looks at Velvet for a minute before handing her charm to Velvet, "It's a pleasure to meet you, but now if you excuse me, our alpha needs us to connect." Blake looks over to the wolf faunus who was happily grinning again and she sighed before quickly flaring her aura up around Velvet's charm. "Ok. I'm ready when you are."

Velvet nervously held Blake's charm and closed her eyes since connecting to a full pack was difficult. There were 3 categories to aura intertwining for faunus.. There were the mates, alpha's, and pack mates. Not many faunus tended to form alpha bonds, they only mostly formed mate bonds and packmates, which slightly made a symbol for groups of faunus friends.. But it was all so if an alpha appeared, they would all be ready to have someone lead them and finally solve their issue of just being wandering faunus, but again, that was mostly how the past worked.. Now it was mostly a lot of faunus just giving up and wandering freely without alpha's. Alpha faunus were rare and appreciated for slightly weird reasons..

If you happened to run into a leader faunus, you would follow, because an alpha bond for faunus was like a blessing for them. It gave them a sense of purpose. It was such a good feeling for faunus that some of them tried to form the bonds themselves, but if a non-leader faunus tried to do it, it would only backfire on them.. There were certain leader faunus's in each class of faunus, but there were mostly a few big alpha leader groups, and the wolf faunus mostly ruled the entire kingdom of it all. Wolf faunus's are born leaders, and if they weren't low as of population or lost their minds.. Then they surely would be praised in the faunus kingdom.

Velvet closed her eyes and flared her aura around Blake's, searching around the charm for the pack's bond along with Ruby's.. Velvet's eyes looked left then right in the world of blue before finally spotting the duo's connection, and like a spear, Velvet shot her aura into the duo's connection. After a minute, she finally felt the cat faunus's aura.. It was dark misty purple, and Ruby's aura, which she had felt before, but now she was actually paying attention to, was Red as crimson blood and bright as ever, but entangled in the red was smokey black, shadowy and fierce. But Ruby had only told Velvet there was three people in her pack.. Who was the fourth?

Velvet quickly opened her eyes as she had stayed connected to Blake's charm for too long, using up a lot of energy. She gasps out before quickly looking over to Ruby, who was bouncing up and down slightly at them connecting. "Ruby.." Velvet panted slightly, "Who is the fourth?" Ruby looks at her confused and tilts her head.

"Fourth what?" Ruby asked, confused.

"I saw.. I saw four auras.. Not three.." Velvet slowly took her charm back and kept Blake's and walked over to Ruby before taking Ruby's hand, placing the charms back in them. "Black.. Who does the black aura belong to? And no I don't mean Blake's charm, I saw hers.. But there was a fourth aura combined with yours.. How?"

"**If she saw it, that must mean the other did.**" The wolf said with a snort.

Suddenly, it all clicks into place and Ruby's mouth opens slightly. "Ah.. It's my inner beast!" This topic gather's Blake's attention along with Velvet's, "We're one of the same! It's like acceptance? The wolf is me, and I am the wolf. We accept each other as beings, not human, not animal, not faunus! We just exist in each other's worlds and we work together instead of against." Ruby struggles with her words, "We just merged in a weird way! It's about control and acceptance.. Or at least that is what is for me.. I want to know more myself, every wolf faunus has different paths they walk down of difficulties..Actually, it's just we're facing our inner animals and solving the issues of what's causing our problems.. Which is a lie.. Wolf faunus aren't the only ones who have this issue.." Ruby turns back to the other two

"I don't really know much, I'm still trying to figure out myself.." Ruby grumbles while rubbing her eyes with a yawn since they woke up really early this morning for the whole bathroom incident.."But let's really not worry about that right now, ok? You'll both understand more soon, and soon we will all be on the same page and can actually get somewhere on this topic." She looks at the two faunus who looked as if they were deep in thought before nodding. "Good! Let's contui-"

But before Ruby could continue.. She heard someone loudly speak behind her, "Salutations!" Ruby squeaked and nearly jumped out her skin before quickly spinning around, in a stance to attack with her ears folded back, but froze as she came face-to-face with a girl with curly orange hair and green eyes.. Ruby slowly opens and closes her mouth since when she spun around, she was prepared to snarl at the person out of instinct, so her sharp teeth were just a few inches away from the girl's face who seemed unphased.

Ruby slowly realizes just how close the person was and jumps back,startled, but tripped on her own cape and fell on her butt. "Ouch!" The girl stared at Ruby, who was down on the ground with a bright blush at her late reaction. "_Ugh.. Maybe I might just need to improve my own strengths, if I reacted that late to this.._" The girl's green eyes stared down at Ruby as if expecting something..

Ruby nervously lifts her hand off the ground and waves to the new girl before casting a side glance over to the other two faunus, who had pulled out their weapons since they had never seen the strange girl before on campus and were afraid she might have been a threat to their alpha. The girl still hadn't seemed bothered by the pair of faunus who were in attack stances and their weapons aimed at her directly. ""H-Hi.." Ruby nervously replies which finally earns a smile from the expecting girl.

"Excellent greetings!" The girl holds out her hand and Ruby nervously takes it before the girl helps Ruby up off the ground. After the strange girl helped Ruby off the ground, she quickly shook the wolf faunus's hand. "Fear not person, I mean no harm!" The girl chirps happily, but Ruby then notices how cold the girl's hand were and how hard they were.. But she pushed the thought away and flared her aura commanding her pack to back down from their aggressive stances.

"S-Sorry about all that.. You just, um, took us by surprise since we figured everyone was still in their dorms and.. Wait. When did you get out here again? I didn't hear the doors to the school building opening?" Ruby's ears flicker around as she tries to remember if she had heard anything. "Nope. Definitely didn't hear anyone coming out.."

The girl stares at Ruby for a few minutes, seeming as if trying to form a response. "I didn't come out from the school building." She states plainly and calculatingly.

"Ok.. Where did you come from?" Ruby slowly asks since the strange girl was slowly starting to confuse her.

"I came from the front of Beacon."

"Ok.. Well, you do know there is a stone brick wall stopping you from getting from the front of Beacon to the court.. Right?"

"Wall? What wall? " Ruby notices the girl slightly hiccuping, "I found no wall."

"Well.." Ruby looked at the girl who was quiet now. "Um.. What's your name I guess?" Ruby notices the girl clearly brightening up since she strayed away from the topic of how she got here.

I'm Penny! Nice to meet you wolf!" Ruby freezes slightly since a human could never tell faunus's apart since they never had the noses to pick up their unique scents. "Salutations to you two as well!" She looked over Ruby's head and waved to the other two before looking back to the wolf faunus who blinked a few times and then offered a small smile.

"I'm Ruby, and those two over there, are Blake and Velvet." Ruby eyes the girl up and down, looking for any faunus trait or animal feature, but found none and it confused the wolf faunus greatly, but she did what she always did when meeting new people. She treated them all like friends! "It's nice to meet you too friend!" the wolf faunus hums and then she notices Penny's green eyes lighting up even brighter.

"Could you say what you said again?" Penny slowly asked, sounding skeptical.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ruby's head tilts in confusion.

"No! Friend! You said I was a friend, correct?" Ruby nods slowly and rubs the back of her head, feeling as if she had done something wrong.

"Yeah, I suppose I did, I mean.. Everyone is a friend to me! The world is full of future friend, who knows, maybe we'll end up being really good friends! You seem like a weird, cool person!" Ruby grins toothily in satisfaction of her wording and felt quite pleased with herself.

"Friend. Processing." Penny muttered to herself while standing there frozen. Penny's eyes slightly dimmed before relighting up and she smiled again. "This is quite the exhilarating news in one day!" Penny exclaimed excitedly.

"Mhm! But you see Penny, me and my friends are kind of training right now.." Ruby nervously looks at the girl, while secretly trying to reach her aura out to the girl, but all she felt was a cold spike that shot her aura back hardly at her and winced. "_What is she_?" Ruby's tail flicks about a couple of times and she walks around the girl slightly without truly knowing her actions. Ruby suddenly stopped and everyone was looking at her. "Where are you from anyway?" Ruby suspiciously asks.

"Ah.. Cannot answer that friend!" Penny this time completely avoids the question, causing Ruby to be more curious and was going to question the girl further, until she heard Blake gasp loudly. Ruby quickly spun around to face Blake.

"What is it Blake?" Ruby slowly begins to walk away from Penny and towards Blake, who had pulled her scroll out and was reading the message Yang had sent her a few minutes ago. "Blake? What's up? Talk to me." Ruby questions again, waiting for a response.

"O-Oh.. Um.." Blake knew Ruby thought of Weiss as her mate and that if she possibly told Ruby anything of Weiss being in the infirmary, Ruby might just lose it. Blake didn't know whether Ruby had even formed the mate's bond with Weiss yet. Which she probably hadn't since it was quite an intimate process and it was only for those who were sure they wanted to be mates. But as soon as mate bonds were formed.. A lot of stuff happened, and not technically bad stuff.. It's just mate bonds were strong and meaningful things to faunus, but even without the mate bond, Ruby was extremely protective of Weiss and no one really questioned why Ruby put Weiss's safety before her own..

Blake looked at Ruby, who was slowly walking over to her with Penny close behind. Blake felt everyone one's eyes on her and the tension was extreme. Blake didn't know what to do.. Either she could possibly risk Ruby freaking out over something that neither of them knew, and she thought this because Yang only had texted her telling her Weiss was in the infirmary before saying she had to go.

Blake thought about her choices and knew Weiss couldn't have been hurt badly in the course of about.. Blake lifts her scroll again to look at how much time had passed since they left the dorm and saw it had been 20 minutes. There was no way Weiss could have been put in a life or death situation in that short of time. Or at least that's what Blake had told herself. Blake took a few deep breaths and decided she wouldn't say anything about Weiss being in the infirmary for her and Ruby's own safety. "It's nothing guys, I just saw how much time we are wasting talking about random things when we could be doing what you wanted Ruby."

Ruby looked at Blake seriously for a few minutes before slowly nodding while Velvet flared her aura quietly asking Blake what really happened since she didn't exactly believe what Blake had said was true.. Blake glanced over to Velvet and flared her aura '_What really is the issue?_'

'_It's Weiss.. She's in the infirmary.. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure she'll be fine.. Hopefully by the time we all finish up, Weiss will be out and better..'_

'_Are you sure it's good to lie to Ruby about this? This is her mate.._' Blake slowly nods.

'_I don't know how Ruby would react because of this, I don't even fully know if they had done the mate seal. Which I highly doubt since they only just got in a relationship last month.. I don't know..'_

'_I get what you're saying Blake, but you'll have to think about the downfalls to this._' Velvet gives one more nervous flare before turning her attention back to Penny and Ruby who were talking again.

'_I know.. I know..'_

"Alright then guys! We're going to be working on agility today! And Penny is going to be joining us for a bit!" Ruby happily throws her arms in the airs and vanishes before reappearing a few yards down the court and turned around to her pack. "Stay up alright. We're going."

Ruby's eyes become more hazed once again as she flashed a toothy small and started the path up the hill with her pack. Ruby looked at her pack now.

The bunny. Scared and weak.

The cat. Sneaky and hidden.

The girl... Ruby had nothing for the girl.

Lastly, herself.. The wolf... Fierce and caring, yet slightly corrupted.. Ruby was already half up her hill and she owed everything to a certain white haired girl who had saved her from losing all she had. The thought extremely made Ruby happy and that was all she felt right now as where she stood in life. Happy. But how long would her happiness truly last in the world surrounding her when the madness had only just begun.

* * *

Ruby is finally showing her true leader colors of a girl who had been through hell and back.

I just really enjoy the concept of Ruby wanting to help others in weird animal ways. I mean, let's look at Blake, her inner beast is going to be wild is all I'll say, and little ol Velvet? Yup. Past makes an ugly beast from the littlest thing. Like the wolf said. No one is as truly innocent as they claim. So the main concept is wolf faunus just some reason have their cages forced open unlike other faunus.. So when 12 hit for Ruby.. The clock rung and the pain stung. Can you guess what the ringing did? Not what it represented.. the pain was of the cage being tore open and the uglier issues as shown in "Cold embrace" came out.

I slightly really enjoyed writing the "Little bunny" and "Little cat" thing. Which I wrote this off the song 'I know I'm a wolf' 

Imagine something sticking a crowbar in your chest, and slowly and painfully pulling down on it until it pops your chest off. Gruesome, but this is an explanation for chapter's 2- Aura show slightly and the whole Runaway wolf thing. 

Okieee, we are slowly exiting "The start of puppy love" and entering the beautiful main event I have been excited for! Back to the intense drama! Next arrival "Chained by strings" 

7,000 words.. How? 6 hour rewrite. Umm..About 5 hour recheck? What happened during writing this chapter? I almost deleted all 7,000 words..And I did..But somehow managed to get it back. -Author cries in the corner- I felt as if my heart was pushed off a cliff as I sat there trying to get the file back, which as you can see, I somehow did. This chapter reviews will honestly be so welcomed, but not needed if you don't feel like it. What's next? 8,000? 9,000? 10,000? I don't know anymore. These long chapters are just me improving my 1. detailed writing.. 2. Rewriting improvement. 3. plotting (OK. So yes, my rewriting is just fine when I do it, but you can never have enough good rewriting skill.) And this chapter was beta'd by LordOda. So let's get him at round of applause for helping the tired wolf! 

Oh and fox? Yup. He's going to be like a big brother to Ruby and he will make another slightly important appearance soon for Ruby.

Have a great night or day guys.


	41. Writer's talk 3

Pure here once again! Alright guys! I am really sorry, I went to bed as soon as I posted chapter 40. I'd like to seriously explain some small important stuff of that chapter though! Ok so I'm not trying to clash with Fang's Embrace, chapter 40 was mostly explanations of things I left unattended, like for the birthday chapters, the whole runaway wolf thing, and chapter 2! Because you know, Blake didn't even really put up a fight against Ruby's claim of Alpha! I explained the reason why here. This story is taking it's steps into a land that no one has originally used for Ruby faunus.

(Think emotions..Then think of them becoming things like animals? Think of Grimm in a way, but this isn't technically Grimm.. But inner beast, which when they are cleansed, stay and just are pretty chill things..Like it's "You help me, and I'll serve you loyally." Fix your raw ugly hidden secrets I give you peace. Save us both yeah?) So the whole inner beast thing might remind you of "Fang's Embrace" But let me explain my thoughts on this whole thing, no, I was not hinting of what the other author was, I was hinting at smaller things? The bow, it's basically proof of Blake's inner beast which could be turned into real life issues! Blake represents people who hide themselves (Gays and stuff or transgenders) And Velvet is someone who allowed bullying in her life. Those are the inner beast that will control them for me. They had physically became basically something or Grimm, but at the same time it's like having tiny Grimm in your minds? (Also I will say no humans are able to do this because this is 'faunus's' spirits getting corrupted in a way. Humans don't have any animals as ancestors. Nope.)

Everything I write has purpose and explanations. I don't write stuff that makes no sense, everything has a strong meaning behind it, be it's a dark meaning or light meaning. (Dang Pure, when did you become so authory and stuff?) So their inner beast has basically locked their actual faunus spirits.. Ruby is simply leading them into the light and up the hill to true acceptance and harmony with themselves. (Simpler version is they just accept themselves.)

Bunny and cat thing now.. So I'm not explaining that for the exact reason of if I do, it'll give away a lot of possible backstory! That was my favorite part of writing chapter 40 because that's my first time writing stuff like that.

Now the charms.. The charms themselves are not breakable, but lets say if someone evil got a hold of it, they could scrap their aura into it and badly damage the actual faunus (Ruby I swear to god if you lose their char- *Ruby loses the charms* RUUBYY NUUU) I don't know, just ignore that! xD

I'd love to hear more from you guys, lately I've been trying to improve and it's for myself, but also for your enjoyment! C-Can I hold up a sign for reviews ;w; -Sad author wolf sits at the corner with a 'will give better writing for reviews'- I don't bite.. Well.. Maybe.. I mean! Anyways, I will say that reviews and point outs are seriously helpful in inspiration to write faster and my will to improve.. But if you honestly just don't feel like saying something on the story then you don't have to (God Pure, force us will ya.)

And wolves aren't the only ones who rule it, there are other faunus, but there are a group of faunus who are on top of all the smaller rulers. Wolves just stray into that category with the big rulers. (Wow, you forgot the leader names to animals, great going Pure, just fantastic xD)

I apologize for having author chapters and possibly exciting you, but I seriously needed to clarify the whole my story possibly clashing with "Fang's Embrace." (Which I have no problem with their story, it just bothers me to clash with people, and it probably might bother them to have me clashing with them. Let's just say it might be a really awkward thing or something.)

So! I explained what some people might have gotten confused by in chapter 40, so I'm done. Have a great night or day as usually, I'll see you all in chapter 41/42!

Pure out-


	42. Agility training

Ruby stood tall on a small backless bench since earlier when she tried to stand on the bench with a back, her tail would frequently slap the back of the wood rapidly since she felt extremely excited as her pack member steadily worked their bodies abilities to their actual full potential; she was connecting them to their animal traits. Ruby knew exactly what she needed them to do, and that was gradually build up their skills! They were strengthening their animal instincts, truly allowing the senses to overtake them and give them insight on their heritage. But that wasn't what made Ruby excited, what made the wolf faunus excited was she was the leader of this pack, she had made her first alpha command and it was a good one! All of this was her doings, she was truly leading people in a direction that helps them finally.

Ruby wasn't leading them to dissolution or failure, but leading them to succession! Ruby had the determination of a fighter, of a friend, of a leader, she left no one behind, be it was a human or faunus. Ruby would lead her pack with her own hard work and two hands. Ruby would make sure each of them were safe from what lies ahead, whether she had to shield them or not. She felt as if she had to take every move she made by herself otherwise it wouldn't have been good enough, or maybe she just thought that it would prove that she wasn't good enough to carry her pack. A sign of weakness.

Ruby didn't feel like she used to a few years back, she knew what her hidden secrets were, but she always hid them from the world as if they were the ugliest features of her. Some people used to think Ruby never cared for what happened in the past, they thought she just forgave such terrible acts and forgot them, but in all honesty Ruby's soul was utterly destroyed by those events in the past! As a kid she had even fell into the stage of depression, but Ruby just never liked to push her problems on others. Ruby never desired pity from others, she never desired false condolence either.. When someone tried to connect with the stuff she had gone through with small issues such as a fish dying, it angered her as a kid.

So as an outcome from all the things she didn't want happening, she had become the wolf in sheep's clothing, the child who looked as happy as can be, yet, inside she was truly hurting. Ruby would only be able to watch herself collapse further into depression with the happy acts, but after a short time, her attempts to stop the pity turned against her and people started to think she was a heartless animal who only proved those right of faunus.. No matter what Ruby tried to do they all turned their backs on her slowly, and soon, no one was willing to be near her anymore. It hurt the little wolf faunus to be rejected of the desire to have someone who truly cared for her and could be her hold on her unstable world.. But no one was there and if someone were to ask what Ruby felt during those times, she would tell them all..

Ruby thought back to the feelings; her resentment and anger towards being abandoned by everyone she ever loved or trusted. She knew it wasn't their fault that they left her, but at that time she was only a kid, was it really wrong of her to just not want to believe in reality? To wish it was all just a dream? Ruby didn't want to accept any of that! Ruby had once even stayed in her denial phase for a month, and when new people arrived.. She would tell them she was waiting on her loved ones to come pick her up any moment, Ruby would wait patiently for the wolf or her mother to come and give her a warm hug and tell her that they still loved her and that she wasn't alone, but when they never came back every night, It broke the little wolf faunus's tattered heart even more.

Ruby thought back deeper into her childhood hesitantly. Ruby remembered when she would run off to a secluded area and sit there with her legs curled up tight to her chest, Ruby would then only slowly and painfully dig her knees into her chest while squeezing her into the tiniest form possible. Not once did Ruby say anything while doing it, but she did make frustrated groans and quiet sniffles, but she also didn't cry. Ruby had completely stopped crying after she cried for four days straight after the wolf died, life just wasn't worth crying anymore, but even if she didn't cry she was fighting back the tears with sniffles. The ball of pain was the only sense of warmth in a way to the little wolf faunus now, a place she could let out all of her growing anger and sadness. People called Ruby a lost cause, and at that time, she did too, but she didn't care anymore.

The ball of pain gave Ruby was she desired most, it gave her agony, the slightly same type of pain her loved ones felt, it was such a cruel and unfair thing. They had felt all of the pain yet here Ruby was, fine and breathing..Ruby felt her breathing pick up at the intense harsh memories of it all, but she continued on; the little wolf faunus hated herself for being weak, and when a slight sob escaped her mouth she would tell herself it was weak to cry now.. She hated that she was so weak. She hated herself for not being able to give herself the pain that her loved ones had felt, but it wasn't long before 'she' found her, and would cradle the wolf faunus, singing a song of broken promises and truths. Melodies of broken soldiers and wounded animals, the dark yet light view to the world.

The woman never showed pity to Ruby, nor left her after getting the wolf faunus to a tranquil state of mind. The woman would only cradle the wolf faunus tighter in her arms telling her of the future and what she could do when fully grown, Ruby never knew why the woman took the broken and weak faunus off of the streets when she was dirtied and in awful conditions. Which during the time of rejection from the world, Ruby honestly was on a brim of death, she had gave up on trying to fight anymore and allowed herself to give into the pressuring world around her..She felt nothing but cold water drizzling over her battered body from the other kids who threw rocks at her when she passed.. And on that rainy day was how Ruby's life was saved by the mysterious woman, But Ruby was thankful she did everything she had, the woman raised Ruby back to health and taught the wolf faunus stories and small tricks for when she allowed Ruby to roam the cities with her. The woman scared off the other kids who picked on her with her weird abilities and kept her safe from the bad people in the city, but soon they both left the city and moved to another. Ruby clearly remembered why they left.. 'Soon you will be a strong person Ruby, but until you are ready to face all this again, we will flee from the cause of your grief, but when we return, we will be stronger.'

The woman helped Ruby escape her state of depression, but she didn't entirely rid her of the monster that hid from the light, waiting for another chance to escape and claim Ruby's soul; To tear Ruby into two; To destroy her for good. Normally for kids they would be scared of the monsters under the beds, but Ruby used to be terrified of the monsters that couldn't speak and hid in her own shadows.

Ruby thought back to a few days, and she closed her eyes and ignored it and decided she would deal with that later.

The next feeling she hid was the feeling of being helpless, to have everything snatched from you only to be able to stand there and watch as it was taken from you. What made it worse was there was nothing stopping her from stopping what happened, but she had tried, but trying wasn't enough. It was one thing if you were tied down and forced to watch, but Ruby wasn't truly ever tied down either times.. She had envied of those who had a nice childhood, but soon that once innocent envy turned into jealousy towards all of them, but she was only ever just a kid really, she wasn't the person she is today. She had come a very long journey to get where she was right now

Ruby grins widely as Weiss pops up in her head and suddenly all of the pain from the memories vanishes. "_That was all before I came into Vale, that was before I finally got to see my sister again, that was before I started a pack..That..Was before I met Weiss."_ Ruby honestly had said this so many times, but she couldn't help it, Weiss had saw her in her most ugliest form; Her years worth of emotions consuming her, her true beast, and yet. And yet Weiss still loved and accepted her, she didn't run away from her inner beast, she accepted it and her. Weiss most likely knew what Ruby could have done, but she looked for her. Weiss never abandoned her, even though the heiress acted as if she was the meanest person, Weiss in Ruby's book, was the warmest person she had met in a long time.

Weiss was the blue firing flame of ice that had quelled her monsters while giving Ruby feelings she had never felt towards another person; she had loved people, but she had never experienced the feelings of how truly loving someone in such a way could make her heart pound in excitement. Ruby's eyes at some point closed as she thought of Weiss, images of the other girl racing through the wolf faunus's head. Slowly Ruby opened her eyes and saw the light vanquish all of the darkness in an instant. "_Weiss.._" Suddenly Ruby gets cut off as she hears the wolf huffing before speaking up since it was most likely feeling everything Ruby was feeling and it caused an awkward moment between the two as she and the wolf were still in heat. "_S-Sorry! I got distracted! Right, now what were you saying?_" Ruby chuckled with a blush.

"**Now we train their bodies so they can understand what their ancestors felt.**" Ruby nodded and looked back over to her pack that were training at what she thought most likely would increase their animal traits and instincts.

Velvet was hopping with a jump rope in her hands, causing her long ears to flop up and down as she hopped to the rope and the sounds of it hitting the ground slightly could be heard from where she was standing on the bench. "_She looks like she's hopping every.. Hmm.._" Ruby's left ear twitched around as she listened closely to Velvet's rope hitting the ground while counting each second that passed by before the silence was replaced by the sound of the rope once again hitting the ground. _"I'd say possibly 3 hops every minute, that's no good! She needs to work in more tactic. "_

Ruby might not have been a rabbit faunus, but she had been doing her studying on her pack mates since she wanted to fully be able to help them on their actual animal levels, but if Ruby remembered correctly, usually rabbits' bodies were built for hopping and running. Ruby knew Velvet might have been skilled at fighting, but in all honesty, what Velvet was doing was extremely slow and sloppy for her kind as a bunny faunus. Ruby wasn't going to complain though, considering the fact that when she was just a kid she was clumsy in a lot of stuff. She trained her upper body by running on fours, which was actually really helpful and increased her sense of balance! So if Ruby happened to be running and tripped, she would be able to react quickly and land perfectly without sliding face first into the ground

Ruby winced at the memory of the first time running in such a way before she quickly jumped off the bench and sprinted over to Velvet who quickly noticed her approaching her and started to try to hop quicker, but when she did that, the rope got her foot and caused her to nearly fall if not for Ruby quickly activating her semblance and caught the bunny faunus in her arms. "Velvet! Are you okay?" Ruby slowly helps Velvet back to her feet and Velvet slowly nods her head.

"Ah.. Y-Yeah, sorry if I'm messing up, I just haven't exactly jump roped in a bit.. And are you sure this is training? I mean, I'm not complaining of the simple task of jump roping, but maybe this is a bit too easy? Is there reasoning behind why I'm jump roping?" Velvet nervously questions the wolf faunus who nods her head in response.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't this be training?" Ruby tilts her head at the question since this was the most efficient training in her mind right now, well, besides if they wanted to try her other idea! Ruby originally wanted to go to Vale and possibly jump from the roofs, she figured that would be a great agility helper. Ruby was pretty sure it would have been a good idea, but after a bit she just decided to start off small before they got more extreme in their training, not to mention Vale's law enforcement might not like that of them. Ruby genuinely wasn't worried of them though, she just didn't want them interrupting her pack's training.

"No reason.." Velvet haltingly says since she didn't want to push the matter any further.

"Uh, okay!" Ruby cheerfully chirps before she swiftly grasped Velvet's left hand that held one end of the jump rope and was now staring at her determinedly. "Velvet, I want you to jump a few times for me alright?" Ruby looked at Velvet who looked confused and stepped back, "Just.. Ah, um, do what you were doing a few minutes ago? Which was jumping with the rope!"

"Alright." Velvet began to swing the jump rope over her head and hopped along with it, but was peering at Ruby as the wolf faunus was monitoring her before she saw Ruby stiffly raise her hand. Velvet slowly began to slow down and was about to stop when she heard Ruby blurt out loudly.

"Wait, Wait! Don't stop, keep going! Just..Look, I want you to breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth; that will help you feel much more relaxed while doing this! When doing exercises such as this, you need to feel much more calm than nervous and stiff." Velvet quickly complies to the command and starts to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth, but her breathing however, started to come out faster and sounded forced and rigid. "Velvet, don't breathe every second, please don't faint doing this! I don't want you to force your breathing!" Velvet was really trying her best and started to breathe like Ruby wanted her to in which after a minute, she successfully started to breathe slowly through her nose and calmly exhale through her mouth while hopping. "Good, good!" Ruby cheers for her pack members small success while the feeling of pride swelled up in the wolf faunus's chest.

"Okay, now! Make smaller hops instead of big ones, like.." Ruby glanced down at her hands and clutches them a few times while her tongue slightly sticks out the side of her mouth, she then imagined she had her own jump rope, but she was in a way confused of how to hold her hands since she was really holding nothing. Ruby was the creative person and she wouldn't settle for some lame imagination, she'd get this right! Ruby scrunched her eyebrows together while she readjusted her hands to her side and smiled satisfied. Ruby then placed her feet together and began to act like she was swinging the jump rope and made small hops off the ground that looked as if she was simply raising up and down on the balls of her feet. "You jump like this and possibly keep your arms to your sides?" Ruby had tried to elucidate what would most likely make the task easier and help Velvet, but was doing a poor job. However, Velvet simply nodded and began to mimic what Ruby had shown her just a few minutes ago.

Ruby hoisted her hand up in the air once again. "Wait! One more thing Velvet!" Velvet once again slowly came to a halt and this time Ruby didn't stop her, but instead she beamed another delighted smile.

"Yes Ruby?" She questioned slowly since she didn't know what Ruby needed of her now. Velvet was positive she was correctly doing what Ruby had shown her, but maybe Ruby wasn't satisfied with the effort Velvet was putting i-

Velvet's panicking thoughts were interrupted as she felt a hand somewhat hardly slap down on her head. Everything around the pair froze, with Ruby's hand slapped out between Velvet's ears, and Velvet frozen at the sudden action, still trying to grasp what happened with eyes tightly shut on impulse. Velvet had slightly thought Ruby just hit her head in a scolding manner. Ruby then begin to wiggle her hand side to side a few times and slowly she opened her eyes to see Ruby grinning toothily at her. "Good work Velvet!"

"W-What are you doing?"

"Why does everyone always ask me what I'm doing? I'm patting your head as a reward silly! When I was a little kid, I use to always be really sucky at climbing trees-"

"Wait, I'm so sorry for interrupting you Ruby, forgive me, but why do you climb trees if you love to run on the ground so much? A wolf in a tree, quite the interesting story you're telling me don't you think?" Velvet honestly questions.

"..Um.. That's.." Ruby really never tended to question why she did stuff, she kind of just mostly did stuff on a whim, which then she would just see if she liked the idea or not. Well, not now of course, Ruby knew what she was doing as she had said before."I have no clue! I like both I suppose!" She perks back up, "But climbing trees might be useful later in life! Anyway, so onward with the small story!" She giggles out, "As a kid I use to be really bad at climbing trees; now there was this large big oak tree near by where I stayed at the moment, which if I'm correct..it was Hillfar, you know the place pretty far south of Vale?" Velvet slowly nods.

"Ahh, that little town quite far South of Vale? I haven't been there myself, but I do hear it's a nice town. I'm surprised you've traveled the far." Velvet laughs quietly.

Ruby gets a even larger grin and nods. "Yeah, yeah! I know! One could say I've been all over! But I'll just say what I once heard, adventures await us all!" Ruby joins in on Velvet's giggling, "Well anyways! So yeah, in that town I had found a biiig oak tree. The first time I tried to climb it, I made it a decent amount up..But Velvet! Everyday I went to that tree and climbed it, and you know what? Everyday I made it higher up the big oak tree!" Ruby loved reminiscing of the good parts of her memories of her childhood, well it was all good until she was 6. Life was a great thing back then, being a kid, having no worries, it was a blessing.

Ruby sniffled slightly, but she was really happy right now, so she continued in hope to give her pack member motivation.

Suddenly Velvet felt Ruby taking her long ears in her hands gently since they had been folded back and she slowly raised them up while speaking. "It took time and it took a lot of effort, I learned a lot from climbing it too..But the main thing, is when I got to the top branch, I realized a lot more! I realized how good it felt to accomplish something! To strive for better improvements, and you know what? People think tree climbing as a kid is pointless, but it wasn't for me! It felt amazing to be off the ground! To see the birds nestled in their own branches, to see the sun setting over all the other big mean trees! But do you know what the main feeling was? It was the feeling of success!"

Velvet smiled at the wolf faunus and the inspirational story, even if it was slightly silly of the wolf faunus to mention it, it did make Velvet feel like she wanted to try harder. Ruby was right, not everyone started off good, they slowly worked their way to success. "I think I get it now Ruby, thank you for the inspirational story." Ruby's tail shot up and wagged around as Velvet was starting to hop along to the rope again, but this time doing much better, even if it had been just by 2 hops extra. "_One issue fix, now time to see what Blake is doing!"_

Ruby spun around and spotted the cat faunus crouched slightly and was throwing a rubber ball at the school's wall, but from time to time the ball would clearly hit the cat faunus hardly in the chest and make her stumble back; Blake was quick to shake the pain of the hard contact off and went back to tossing the ball and catching the thing with her reflexes.

Ruby didn't like seeing the ball hurt her pack member, and that wasn't what Ruby needed of Blake. "**Reflexes are fast.. It's just the cat's rushing this, so most of the training's downfall is her own fault.**" The wolf huffs bitterly at what was happening with Blake and the ball, but it made Ruby even more upset that the wolf was blaming Blake, Blake just needed some advice! So as the good alpha Ruby was hardly aiming to be, she was going to help Blake and be nice.

"_Blake is trying, why are you saying this is her fault?_" Ruby questioned the wolf

"**You are showing a little weakness and if you desire your pack to grow, you will need to be more stronger. A pack's strength is our strength, and your strengths, is the pack's."** Ruby knew the wolf had more knowledge on the pack thing since the wolf was a wolf in general and she was simply a girl who had wolf ears, but as always, she wanted to do this nicely.

"_That's really freakishly deep for a wolf, you know that right ?"_ She giggled out slightly.

"**It is nothing of the sort.**" The wolf growled in annoyance of Ruby's laughing.

"_Yeahuh! When did you learn so many new words? Did you read books when I was asleep?! Wait. Is that even possible?"_

"**No. I am you, so I am steadily learning what knowledge you know, we learn together. We are the same in a weird sense, or did you forget? I was not planning to sit here and do nothing. As a wolf, I will adapt to my surroundings the best I can."** The wolf growls to her since Ruby thought it would probably stay stupid and naive forever.

"_So.. You can mind surf or something? I don't want to say read because of course you can, your doing it right now! And sorry wolf, I still think the mind surfing thing is freaky!"_ Ruby felt her leg start to take a few steps forward and giggled more as the wolf was simply now moving her towards the other pack member and not answering her anymore. "_Your grumpy a lot of times, but alright, let's go help Blake!"_ Ruby retakes control of her legs.

Ruby quickly dashes over to Blake and stops behind her, but before Blake could fully pick up Ruby's scent behind her, Ruby eagerly speaks up with a loud, "How's it going over here Blake!" The sudden loud voice behind the cat faunus made Blake thrash her arms and during that process she hardly threw the ball at the wall; Blake was about to jump and spin around, but the ball bounces quickly off the wall and returns to Blake.

However, instead of returning to the cat faunus's hands, the rubber ball hardly hits Blake in her chest and causes Blake to gasp out at the sudden hard impact to her chest. Blake then slowly looks over to Ruby with her ears folded back. "R-Ruby?!" Blake's hand clutches at where the ball had hit her, trying to ease the now stinging pain. "C-Can you please warn me before you do stuff like that?" Blake calmly asks.

"Popping up? Or using my semblance to get to places quicker?" Ruby questions Blake innocently while she leaned down and picked up the rubber ball in both of her hands. Ruby then brought the rubber ball to her chest and held it there with a large grin

If Ruby honestly wasn't training her pack right now, she would have asked if Blake could possibly toss the rubber ball. Ruby really didn't know why it sounded like a good idea, but the wolf agreed with her, seeing the ball being thrown would have been.. Exciting? Ruby didn't really know what she would want to do with that excitement after the ball was thrown.. Maybe.. Chase it? Ruby hesitantly nodded at the thought of chasing the ball since it sounded about right to her instincts, so chasing rubber balls was okay, she liked that idea. Ruby squeezed the ball in her hands a few times, hypnotized by the round, bouncy, fun looking ball.. Ruby's world slowly fixated on the ball in her hand until she remembered what her real goal was. "_Ball later, Blake now!_" Ruby's gray eyes quickly flashed back up to Blake again and she saw Blake was looking down at her with a raised brow.

"Yes, popping up behind me, especially yelling." Blake had a slight smile on her face at the wolf faunus who was still slightly dazed by the ball. "And if you want the ball Ruby, I could go get you your own? But I can't really train like you want me to if you keep that specific ball to yourself."

"Yes!" Ruby immediately shouts, but then stops as her eyes widen in realization of what she blurted out, but in that split second, her instincts shouted at her to say 'yes!" Blake chuckled quietly at the other faunus and was starting to walk to the storage door of where they kept all the outside equipment, but she felt someone grab her shirt "I mean no! T-That's not what I wanted! This is about the ball.. I mean, well you and the ball..Well..Just you?" Ruby now had a bright blush on her face in embarrassment of what she had blurted out and was stuttering a lot

"Me? And the ball? Alright, I'm all ears." Blake turns back around and focuses her attention on the wolf faunus who was gripping the rubber ball in her grasp tightly, digging her nails into the rubber. "Ruby, relax, I was just playing with you; if you keep doing that you might just pop the ball and then neither of us can use it." Blake points to Ruby's fingers that were digging into the ball and Ruby quickly loosens her grip

"Sorry about that, I forgot I was holding this thing in my hands!" Ruby shakes her head, "Anyway! Blake, your not doing what I asked you to do with the ball; you're rushing, and because of that, the ball is hurting you! I want you to trust your instincts and keep your eyes on the wall, not the ball that is hurtling towards you. Your reflexes are fast, but you have to fully use them to their actual potential, not half."

"Hurting myself? Ruby, rubber doesn't hurt; It just slightly stings from the force I use on the ball, and I get the reflex thing I think.."

"That's just it.. You're.. You're hurting yourself! T-Try and be slower.. "Ruby says while she placed the ball back in Blake's hands and looked at her in the eyes. "This isn't about time or speed! This isn't a race, this is just a ball and exercise, no one will judge you for how slow you go on this task. The task although, will judge if you speed through this effortless, and also the ball will surely hit you in the chest if is not dealt with correctly."

Blake takes the ball out of Ruby's hand and sighs. "I don't understand what a ball has to do with training a pack, care to enlighten me?"

"Uh.. It's a what are those thingies called, meterofours?" Ruby noticed Blake somewhat smirking now.

"Do you mean metaphors?" Blake chuckles lightly at the wolf faunus whose ears were lowering in confusion.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Ruby was profoundly confused by the whole wording things correctly.

"Nope, what you said isn't even a word." Blake was watching in amusement as the wolf faunus threw out her arms with a theatrical sigh and huff. Ruby didn't care for the fancy words right now, her goal was to help her back, not be taught stuff that she knew, but just couldn't say correctly.

"Mmpf.. Okay.. Well! Like I was saying, it's a that thing you just said! This training is simply improving one main thing, agility! What I need you to do Blake, is do this slower, you've done great otherwise.

"**Not exactly, it's not only her speed that is too much.**"

_"Say what now? I thought we both agreed that it was her speed?"_

**"We agreed on nothing, the cat's speed through is indeed a problem, but there also is the case of stance; she's far too tense, and I'm quite sure if she plans to use her body for later events stiffness is not going to help."** The wolf sounded as if it had more issues to state, but Ruby really didn't want to speed through this either so she spoke up.

_"You know what? Let's just say her problem is speed right now, we can work on one thing at a time okay? We'd be making the same mistake if we speed through this, emotions could possibly swallow them and I really don't want to see my own pack become monsters!"_

"**..."** Ruby sighs at the wolf's stubbornness and she was really questioning why she had to get the grumpiest wolf stuck in her head, but then again, she didn't really dislike the wolf or anything; if Ruby disliked the wolf, that would basically in a way count as disliking herself. Ruby looked at the brighter side to having a grumpy little wolf in her head, the wolf could have been the yin to her yang that she had been rejecting for so long? She really wasn't sure, the wolf was just the wolf, and she was just Ruby.

"Um, alright, I think I can do that. Is that all I needed to work on?" Ruby nodded her head and watched as Blake turned back to the wall with the ball held in her hands. After a minute, she began to resume her training. Ruby looked at Blake's face and saw she was concentrated on staring at the wall and was using her instincts to the best of her ability to know when the ball would bounce off the wall and back to her, but the other issues were still there. Soon after a few minutes Blake got into the calming rhythm of throwing the ball back and forth and Ruby grinned in satisfaction of the improvements, even if it was just one.

"_Okay! Blake helped, now for, um, Her._" Ruby slowly turned back to see the girl with orange hair standing a few feet away from where she was, the girl really hadn't done anything beside slightly follow Ruby or be close by, which really needed to be resolved because it crept Ruby out extremely.

Ruby walked over to Penny and slightly waved her over so they could meet up in the middle, and when Penny and Ruby finally met up in them middle Ruby was once again greeted by the strange girl. "Hello friend!"

"Hi?" She unsurely said since she had only been working with her pack for an hour or so, however, she was only actually guessing that since she didn't have her scroll on her at the moment from rushing out the dorm with Blake.

First when Ruby realized she left her scroll in the dorm, she tried to go back and get it, but Blake had stopped her and just told her to not worry about it since it was just in their dorm and no one would exactly steal it.

Ruby found acceptable reasoning in that since they were outside training, no need for a scroll, it would simply distract her, but some reason Ruby felt extremely uncomfortable leaving her scroll alone.. Many thoughts ran through her head at the speed of light and it sometimes hurt to try and sort and process them all.

What if Weiss tried to contact her was one of the many thoughts, but Ruby shrugged the annoying strong feelings off thinking that she was always far too worried for the heiress. Ruby knew Weiss was a strong person, she could defend herself, but Ruby didn't want to be forced to let go of another person. Ruby didn't want to be alone again, she wanted to protect Weiss, if something were to happen Ruby wanted to be the hero this time..Not the little weak girl in distress.

Ruby had issues with easily allowing people into her world, but she had problems with letting them out of it.. Thoughts such as those made Ruby's chest painfully tighten and her head to be thrown in a swirl. _"No reason to be thinking such silliness, Weiss is fine, she's probably dealing with the bathroom.. We've only got a few more hours of training left and then we can call it quits for the day."_ Ruby reassured herself.

Ruby had a rational thought process just as any other person, but when so many things had happened in the past, it badly scarred that side of her brain, nonetheless though, she still had one. Ruby had dealt with stuff the best she could, slowly Ruby sighed and refocused on the task at hand, which was dealing with the strange girl named Penny. "So Penny! I noticed you've been doing nothing but standing there and I was wondering if you'd like to come do the same course of training I'm about to start for myself!" Ruby cheerfully invites the girl to join her in the training since it was much more fun with more than one person.

Ruby and Penny talk back and forth about the training course Ruby was about to set up for herself and if someone was to possibly try and join or interrupt the duo's conversation, their ears might have bled off from how much the pair was talking back and forth at quick speeds. "Yeah, yeah! It's mostly to work more on my agility in running, and I mean, I'm pretty fast right? Why try improving that! But in my book! You can never run fast enough!"

"Quite the interesting view point. Normally hum- people, run at 11 through 20 mph, yet how fast do you run now?"

"You make it sound like this is all coming out of a book you know that? And last I checked, when I'm running without my semblance of course, I usually can build up to about 40 mph! Years worth of running really does the trick! I remember when I started off really slow, but I guess the extra 10 mph is from being a faunus, and the other half is possibly from training my body for so long?"

"Fascinating! Learning of people is so much fun!" Penny exclaims with enthusiasm as the duo start to walk over to the storage room to gather what the pair needed for the training course.

"Uhuh, I like learning about people too! So mind telling me a bit about yourself?" Ruby slowly asked while she was over by the pile of tires, steadily lifting them onto their sides and rolling them out to the front of the storage door. Penny was simply in the corner gathering the cones from the shelves like Ruby had asked of her before they entered the storage room.

"What would you like to know friend?" Penny sounded slightly hesitant again.

"Uuh.. How old are you I guess is a good start?" Ruby didn't look up from the tire she was rolling out since she felt slightly awkward from the whole question asking thing. Usually if someone asked her questions of who she was, she would happily oblige to their request and tell them the 'basic' details, but wasn't that how you were supposed to do things like this? Or maybe she was doing this all wrong, maybe she was supposed to ask them what they wanted to know..

But then if she was doing this all wrong, it would seriously explain why whenever she was done with her, 'short', introductions of why the people looked as if they were a piece of paper that got blown away in the wind.. Ruby's ears falter as she thinks back to all the people she greeted. "_They all didn't seem to mind my way of introducing myself! No way am I doing this wrong!"_ Ruby started to laugh loudly and just started slapping the tire in a humoristic way to reassure herself that she was doing normal stuff.

Penny watched the wolf faunus stop rolling the fifth tire and just bust out laughing and slapping the tire before she suddenly just stopped as she realized what she was doing and exactly how it must have looked to Penny. Slowly Ruby turned to Penny with wide eyes and when she did, gray met green in an awkward silence.

"Are you okay there friend? Did the tire do something funny?" Penny walks over to Ruby and literally picks the heavy tire off the ground that not even Ruby could lift and turned it all around, looking for what got such a reaction out of Ruby, but she still didn't understand just how dorky they both looked at the moment. Suddenly, Penny just starts laughing as she holds the tire off the ground. "Ahahah! I think I understand why you are laughing! It's a circle! Hahha." Penny laughs sounded earnest and real as she brought the tire over to the others and tossed it down.

"Ahah.. Ha..Yeah, it's a circle.." Ruby nervously laughs, trying not to ruin Penny's happy mood now since she liked laughing herself, but she really had no clue what just happened. _"I need to stop talking to myself."_

**"You think?**" The wolf snorts and growls at her since she was taking forever to set up the course and the wolf wanted to move around more, not roll tires.

_"H-Hey! Don't get cocky with me mister! I made you better than that!"_ If the wolf was physically in front of Ruby she would have bopped it's nose and waved a finger, but that might have also been another bad idea since she kind of liked to rub her entire face on stuff, specially her nose, so if she liked the feelings of doing stuff like that.. The wolf probably would have enjoyed it and think of it as a prize than actually thinking of it as her scolding it. Suddenly Ruby realized she was flying way off topic.

**"You did not intentionally make me, I made myself."** The wolf growls at Ruby since it didn't like being told what to do by the wolf faunus, it didn't care if they were the same, it would do what it wanted! Even if the wolf thought that though, the wolf obeyed Ruby's wills now and now didn't tend to go against what she wanted. They were at peace, it was a win/win situation for both of them.

Ruby needed the wolf like the wolf needed Ruby to exist, the wolf came from Ruby in a way, so whether it made itself or not from parts of her, it was still Ruby who helped make it in a weird forced way.

_"Uh.. Uh.. Uh.. Well, I am the big wolf here! I'm the strongest!"_ The two continued to snarl at each other in a slight playful manner since the wolf enjoyed to have disputes over who was the dominant one as a small game. But if the two were really to go against each other, it would be as if placing two Ruby's in a cage and telling the other that they stole their stash of cookies, they then both would only destroy themselves instead of having a 'winner' and 'loser'. But what they were doing was nothing but playful smack talk.

**"Then show it."** The wolf continued to challenge Ruby until she finally let out a frustrated howl. Ruby then dashed over to the tires, pushed them over towards the middle of the court, and then layed them down with two tires in each row.

_"Maybe I will!"_ Ruby now determined to prove her strength and leadership dashed back and forth from the storage room and moved the tires to the line.

After a few minutes of setting up her training system, she looks at her achievement. There lined up was fourteen tires that went down seven times in rows of two, but what Ruby didn't know though, was her dashing about had gotten the attention of the other two faunus who then slowly make their way to the side of Ruby's contraption. When the duo of faunus make it to the side of where Ruby's setup was, they notice Penny running over to them. Once the girl made it over to the faunus pair they all turn their heads back to the wolf faunus to see Ruby was stretching her body at the start of the contraption.

"Um, does anyone know what's going on?" Velvet questions the other two who shakes their heads.

"Not a clue." Blake says.

"Nope! But what I do know, is those tires are pretty funny! Ruby was laughing at one! She has quite the interesting humor indeed!" Penny chirps happily.

"She was laughing at a tire? Why..?" Blake decided to interrogate Penny more about the whole 'tire laughing' thing since it might have helped them understand what was running through the wolf faunus's head at the moment.

"Okay.." Penny covers her mouth and tries to conceal the giggle. "So.. The tire.." Penny pauses, allowing the suspense to raise while also trying to fight back the laughter.

"The tire?" Blake anxiously questions since she had no clue what Penny was about to say.

"Is a circle!" More giggles is heard from the orange haired girl and both Velvet and Blake turn to Penny extremely bewildered by the girl's answer and giggling.

Velvet finally decides to join in on the conversation, but she honestly had absolutely no clue what was going on in her pack. "Excuse me, Penny, I um. I don't get it. All tires are circles? How is this a joke? Blake? Do you get the joke?" Blake merely shakes her head.

"Not at all, but look guys, Ruby's doing.. Erm.. Something now." The two girls turn their head back to Ruby, who was now crouching down at the beginning of the tires with her foot slightly scooted back, most likely getting ready to push off the ground for an extra boost.. But other than the idea she was about to dash, Blake had no idea what to expect. Maybe the wolf faunus was about to dash off somewhere on campus, Blake thought of stopping the wolf faunus, buut,

Suddenly Ruby took off and hopped into the first tire before she quickly sped down the rows, but all she looked like to the trio was a red jumping bean that was bouncing from side to side through the tires and before all of them knew it, Ruby was at the end and dashed back to the beginning and started all over in the running. The trio watched Ruby endlessly repeat the process of running to the end before starting over

"Do you think she'll ever stop? Or tire out?" Velvet slowly says while watching Ruby start her third go and wasn't slowing down, but instead speeding up every time.

"I..I don't know, this is Ruby we're talking about; she's just an energetic person in general." Blake says since she really didn't want to answer the question because then Ruby would mostly prove what ever number she said wrong at the speeds she was going.

"Spectacular! A never ending run!" Penny said as Ruby continued to run and she was the only one who wasn't in a dazed state.

"Should we just leave her?" Velvet looks to Blake since Blake was Ruby's teammate and had been talking to Ruby longer than she had, so Blake must have known a better bit than Velvet, but the question makes the cat faunus shrug.

"I guess? If she tires herself out.. Well, we'll deal with that when we get to it. Penny?" Blake called out to the orange haired girl and quickly gets her attention.

"Yes?" Penny answers to Blake's call.

"Watch Ruby while we continue our training alright? Ruby might be upset if we all just stand here doing nothing so we're going to trust you with watching her okay? Because my back is turned to a wall and my eyes are glued on a ball, and Velvet?"

Velvet guessed she was supposed to state what she was doing "I'm watching rope and hopping, so I could watch them both I guess?" she offers as a response.

"Okay! I'll watch Ruby!" Penny cheers at the new job of watching her wolf friend. The group of three look at each other a little longer before departing back to what they were doing beforehand while the wolf faunus was lost in the wild, intense strength war with the wolf who was only driving Ruby to intense speeds. It was as if putting a hamster in a ball and giving it super speed along with treats tied to its head; driven by determination to run, Ruby ran and repeated.

* * *

**1 Hour later**

* * *

Blake was grunting while walking down the hall with the wolf faunus slumped out on her back, snoring gently into her ears and every time Ruby took a breath, Blake's ears would twitch away from the hot air before feeling Ruby nuzzle further into her hair. The action brought the sleeping wolf faunus closer to the hidden ears and every time she breathed, the tiny little hairs on Blake's ear would be brought closer to the fabric of the bow.

Velvet was sluggishly trailing behind the other two, but as soon as the duo who was 'awake' entered the student dorms. Velvet waved goodbye to Blake who in return, waved back, and they each went their separate ways to their dorms; they figured if Ruby was no longer awake to lead the pack in training, they would call it quits for now and allow their alpha her rest.

Blake after a few minutes reaches the dorm to team RWBY, she then slowly grabs the door knob and turns it, but she made sure to keep her movements slow so she didn't wake up the sleeping wolf faunus on her back. Blake then her the door click, Signifying it was unlocked. She slowly then pushed it open and walked in, but as Blake enters the room she spots Yang sitting in the chair in front of the desk with her legs propped up on the desk and was slowly rolling.. Weiss's scroll? Back and forth between her hands, and the reason why Blake guessed it was Weiss's was because of the small white dot on the back of the scroll. Blake also noticed Yang was being quiet and it made her raise a brow since Yang was never really 'quiet' unless she had one of those 'shy' moments.

Yang heard the duo opening the door and turned to them startled slightly, but she quickly regains her cool. "Uh, hey guys! Welcome back!" Suddenly Blake felt Ruby stir on her back and Yang saw a pair of drowsy gray eyes staring directly at her, along with the pair of black ears that were once flattened against her hair from sleeping suddenly rise back up to life and twitch around tensely. Ruby's dangling tail started to speedily sway around, telling Blake the wolf faunus was now fully awake.

"Yanng!" Ruby cries out in exhaustion and sounded extremely dramatic before she vanished off Blake's back and reappeared in the air just before she tackled herself into Yang's lap; Ruby then quickly nuzzled into the blonde girl, seeking the warm she always provided. Ruby desired warmth right now since she always slept much better in nice cozy places than cold ones, and some reason, the halls and dorm were all cold to her. Ruby let out a displeased grunt and buried herself more into Yang as she felt her sister's warm aura encasing her.

Yang chuckles quietly and tenderly rubs the wolf faunus's head and back while Ruby was letting out a bunch of content coos. Ruby's eyes slowly closed, but as soon as they fully were closed, she remembered something. Ruby's eyes reopen and her head immediately darts off Yang's chest as she looks around excitedly, but after the wolf faunus looks around and doesn't see who she was looking for she frowns. "Hey, where's Weiss? I thought you guys were contacting the headmaster about the bathroom together?" Yang looked down to her little sister and raised a brow.

"Weiss? I thought I sent you guys a message telling you what happened?" This gets the wolf faunus's attention and she looks back over to her sister's face; the sibling stare at each other skeptically.

Ruby finally decides to say something after a full minute went by. "Huh? I left my phone in the dorm Yang, and what happened?" Ruby slowly questioned her sister.

"Weiss is in the infirmary." Suddenly Blake remembers about not telling Ruby what happened to Weiss and the entire room goes silent, but Yang notices Ruby going slightly stiff in her arms. "If you left your scroll in the dorm then I was sure Blake would have said something? When Blake usually puts her scroll down it's on that nightstand," Yang says while pointing to their side's nightstand, "and her scroll isn't there, so I figured she would have mentioned something to you Rubes." Yang shrugs slightly.

Suddenly two pair of perplexed eyes get directed at her and causes the cat faunus to freeze. One was lilac colored eyes and showed that of confusion and was mostly looking for answers, but the other pair, the pair of broad gray eyes, showed that of a kicked and confused puppy. The room stays silent until they both hear Ruby speaking up, but her voice had a slight quiet tone to it. "Blake? D-Did you know this?" Blake wanted to say 'no,' but she didn't know if it was a good idea to dig this lie any deeper than it was..

"I-I... I did." Blake quietly says, but it reaches Ruby's ears just fine and the wolf faunus's ears droop back down and Blake notices Ruby's mouth opening and closing. Ruby didn't know what she was suppose to do in this situation, she didn't want to say anything in case she blurted out something that she didn't want to say; so she sat there quietly, puzzling her words together to form the correct sentence of what she 'needed' to say before anything else.

"How long did you know..?"

"T-That time I gasped.. I.. I knew since then." Blake was looking at the floor since she didn't want to look at Ruby's now hurt face, but the slight sadness to Ruby's tone of voice was only making her want to run off to the shadows and hide. Ruby was honestly still trying to process the fact Blake had lied to her about something, rolling the lie around in her head, but when she finally processed it..Ruby still didn't know how to fully feel about it. Her teammate and pack member, had lied to her..It hurt Ruby to finally get a good grasp on what just happened, and what made it worse, was Blake lied to her face.

A pack was nothing little, a pack was possibly even stronger than family, but it wasn't as strong as the mate bond of course, but still.. This was a serious matter now since Ruby had found out Blake lied to her.. And the even worse part of this all, was it involved Weiss! Ruby didn't fully know what Weiss's condition or anything was, so she didn't think of that just yet; but if Weiss had gotten badly hurt, and Blake did this, she didn't know how she would react, let alone the wolf! Someone could say Ruby was exaggerating, but being connected aurally to someone is a strong trust, and Blake had just lied to her face a few hours ago.

Ruby tried to find reasoning in why Blake did it, but whether this was fully justified or not, whether this was an alpha and pack member.. Better yet, Ruby pushed all of that animal nonsense aside, as friends weren't they supposed to be honest with each other?

Ruby decided to wait until Blake said the real reason of why she had lied to her, maybe then she could find reasoning in this and they could just forget this?

**"Gnnnrrrrrr..She lied to us?"** The wolf was now growling deeply and loudly, but she knew the wolf felt hurt too, even if it didn't clearly act as if it was right now. "**How dare she lies about our mate!**" Ruby closed her eyes and was trying to think of what to do while they waited. **"Packs are honest, but she broke your trust rule! She's brushing it off as nothing, does she think we have no emotions? Are you really going to stand for this?"** The wolf questioned Ruby, but stayed as calm as possible and didn't do anything; the wolf was allowing Ruby time to think everything over wisely, but Blake finally spoke up again, and she felt Yang giving her a few squeezes.

"Ruby I'm sorry, I just.. I don't want you to freak out! Yang reassure Ruby Weiss isn't badly hurt! I didn't want you to lose it over something that might be little!" Blake pleads with Yang, who was slightly confused about what was going on between the two, but she did feel Ruby's body twitch slightly in her arms and guessed it wasn't a good thing.

No.. This wasn't about lying, this was about them not having faith in her as a faunus. Ruby frowned at the new obtained information; what type of pack was this if one of them was scared of her and the other had no faith in her? She had been trying to do this all by herself and get this right, but was this not enough? If so, what would be enough then? Ruby's thought's were interrupted as Yang spoke up and Ruby slowly looked away from the cat faunus and to her older sister with sad, gray eyes.

"No, Weiss isn't badly hurt, she just fainted when her father called. I even gave him a, um, call, and he sounded like an okay guy? Just really.. I don't know, Weiss daddy like? He did tell me I was to immediately make Weiss call back as soon as she was awake though. He also asked me a lot of weird questions, I simply told the man I was her friend," Yang cracks a small grin. "I even made this really new cool pun!"

Ruby shut her eyes and slowly pushed out of Yang's arms and started to head toward the door in silence, but when she got to Blake, she glanced at the cat faunus with a small sad smile. "Guy's I'm going out to see Weiss.." Ruby said out to her two teammates while she mindlessly reached a hand out and placed it on the door knob, but instead of turning it, she stayed staring at Blake, flaring her aura weakly.

'_Blake, I'm not going to say what you've done is forgiven just yet, and I don't consider what you did right either.. I'll also say, it really hurt me that you did, even though we're close, you made the choice to lie to me about this.. You showed little faith in me, and in my book, that's worse than actually being called the monster.. The ones who just silently think it and do small hurtful actions such as this, you might think its nothing, but Blake..Small actions or not, this hurt me.. Not as an alpha, but as your friend.'_ Ruby's eyes were dim and she let out a quiet sigh since once again, people were only classifying her as a wild beast that had no self control for what she was born as.

_'Ruby, I'm sorry.. I really am, I trust you! It's ju-'_ Ruby raises her hand with a head shake.

_'No, don't speak right now.. What you say right now is just to patch up what you've done.. You can trust me, but I want you to think about this; the main question is, do you have faith in me though? Ask yourself that, and once you find out your answers, we can talk more.. Also one more thing though Blake? I want you to know, I only ever wanted to be someone you could have faith in, not as an alpha, but as a friend..Saying the alpha thing is putting us on different levels, so I wanted to be a friend! T-That's all I've got now so, I'm leaving.'_

Before Blake could say anymore though, Ruby finally turns the knob and hurries out the door. Blake watched as the door shut and she stood there looking at the floor in remorse. _"Do I have faith? Do I really have faith in you Ruby?"_ Blake noticed Yang walking to her, and she started to clench her fist. _"Do I really?! Or is that what I tell myself?_" Blake's brain repeats the question over and over, but Blake didn't know where the answer to that question was.

* * *

**Ruby's P.o.v**

* * *

As soon as Ruby closed the door, she closed her eyes tightly and dashed off down the hall. "**What if she has no faith in you? In us?**" Ruby heard the wolf ask slowly.

_"I-I don't know.. Then.. Then I'll keep distance from her and respect her wishes of not being near someone who you have little faith in. But I'll still do my job as an alpha, I'll just help from a far."_ It hurt Ruby to say that, but she wouldn't force someone to be around someone they didn't have faith in. Ruby trusted Blake a lot since their aura's were connected and it was a strong bond.

**"Sometimes being kind will be the end of you,"**

_"Even if so, I'd rather be ended in the way I was raised by my mother! She left a mark on this world, she was a huntress! So it's the same for me! I'll leave my mark on this world before my rose petals wilt.. I might have started off as the monster, but I will end my journey, as the hero. I will help people from the creatures of evil themselves, I will try to help people in general so no one has to experience what I did."_

Wolf had nothing to say since it felt Ruby's words were true and pure, but Ruby's true emotions behind that were showing clearly to it since the wolf originally was one..**"You cannot stop all of it, only a portion."** The wolf says slowly.

_"I-I don't care.. A little portion is better than none at all!"_ Ruby decided that before she went to Weiss she would get rid of some of the building up feelings that were uncaged and steadily raising up her body, trying to cover her entire being to once again drown her. Ruby dashed through the doors of the training room and quickly hauled Crescent Rose out, but she didn't even want to do the process of actually starting up the dummies.

Ruby looked down at Crescent Rose and growled loudly before dropping it to her side, not caring whether it messed up her weapon or not, she simply needed to relieve these uncaged emotions. Ruby stood there for a moment before she dashed forward, but as she got to her targeted dummy, she quickly slid her foot forward to stop her from crashing into the dummy; but Ruby allowed her open right hand to hardly slam into the dummy's face and the action caused her sharp nails to be dug into the fabric. Ruby then ripped the dummy's face off.

"_I am no monster.._" Ruby stared at the dummy's cotton hanging off it's now ripped face and she snarled loudly at the thing since it dared to continue to stand against the wolf faunus. Ruby then jumped back slightly before getting in a strong stance and spun around once while simultaneously activating her semblance; just as Ruby's body faced the dummy, she extended her leg and delivered a fast and hard kick to the head. The extra speed to her kick caused the dummy's head to be sent flying across the room before smacking into the wall._ "I am Ruby."_

Ruby crouched down slightly while gray eyes stared darkly at the now broken dummy and the match would have ended there, but Ruby was not done. Ruby let out a huff before activating her semblance and tackled the dummy off its holding stand and to the ground. Ruby dug her nail into the dummy's shoulder to hold it down and ripped the shoulders off, but then Ruby leaned down in a fast motion and bit her teeth into the neck of the dummy before she yanked back and pulled off it's throat. Ruby spits out the fabric and cotton and continues to claw away at the dummy's sides. _"I am not wild."_

Even with Ruby pointing out all of what she wasn't, she was only proving everyone right at the moment, Ruby didn't mean for this to happen, she was only going to go fight a little.. But something was whispering in the back of Ruby's head and it felt as if she was being commanded to attack out of anger. The whispers were quiet and Ruby couldn't understand them, nor the wolf, and if she was in a sane state, it would have been questionable.

But the whispering also made her feel as if something was digging into her brain, something shooting wiring spikes through her body while what felt like lines wrap around her brain. "_I am nothing_." Ruby clawed away at the dummy's chest getting cotton everywhere on the floor. "I'm not bad.." Suddenly Ruby's ears perk tall as someone speaks up.

"Ruby?" Ruby's head quickly darts over to the sound of the voice and spots Fox. _"I have control..I do not hurt others."_ Ruby slowly pushed off the mutilated dummy and stands there not moving anymore.

Fox looks down to the floor and spots Ruby's weapon and walks over to it. "How are you doing little wolf?" He bends down and picks Ruby's weapon up before slowly walks over to the wolf faunus who was looking down at the mess she had made with wide eyes. "I see you destroyed a dummy, you know you're supposed to turn them on before you fight? Oh well, don't worry, I've accidentally destroyed many of these things. We can contact the janitor."

Ruby didn't know why she suddenly felt the urges! It all started when she walked into the training room; One minute she looked at crescent rose, the next, she felt the need to act out in violence. The wolf was only making a lot of weak growls that sounded tortured, but Ruby couldn't understand the wolf anymore though.. What was happening?

Wide gray eyes slowly look up to Fox who handed over Crescent Rose with a small smile. "Well, anyway little wolf, I'm free now and I was just about to do some training so would you like to join me perhaps?" He offers Ruby, and she slowly nodded and took the weapon out of his hands anxiously. "Alright, we'll go 3 spar rounds then take a break. We can do it as much as you'd like since I'm not busy until later." Fox reaches down to his pants and locks his arms in the holds to this weapon before pulling them up and back out. "Alright little wolf, lets see what you've got!"

Ruby looked at crescent rose in her hands and gripped it firmly. Ruby knew she probably shouldn't have sparred with Fox since some reason she felt unstable? She was also still trying to figure out what the wolf's howling meant, however, when Ruby tried to remember her lessons with the gray wolf, she couldn't! Ruby didn't know if the wolf was the cause of the desires to attack or not, but something compelled her to agree with Fox's offer to spar. Ruby slowly raised her weapon and got into a fighting stance while Fox raised his arms to his chest taking the defensive side.

Ruby quickly activated her semblance and dashed at Fox before she reappeared in front of him, twirled Crescent Rose out of its compact form, and brought the larger blade downwards. Ruby had hoped her quick attack would have hit Fox, but Fox had swiftly raised his right arm and deflected the blow. Two blades met in the middle and Ruby let out a frustrated growl at Fox before she tried pushing down on Fox's blade, but Ruby's attempts at trying to knock his arm away so she could strike him down weren't working. The impact of the two blades caused a loud *Slink* noise to echo through the training room as Ruby's blade was slowly sliding off Fox's. Fox then quickly raises his left arm and knocks Crescent Rose off his weapon before he swings once at Ruby's lower torso and caused the wolf faunus to have to jump back, but the blow slightly cuts into her aura.

Ruby slowly realized she wouldn't be able to handle Fox at the angle she was at. Ruby then quickly decided to see exactly how much of a good defense Fox had and kicked downward towards his stomach, but Fox brought his left blade downward and her foot came in contact with Fox's blade. Fox looks at Ruby and notices the large ferocious grin on her face. Ruby hastily pushes her other foot off the ground and uses the foot on the blade as a kick off and back-flips off it while twisting her body back to Fox in the air, but as soon as she rolled to the ground, she stayed on her knees. Ruby then quickly acted and she forced the smaller end of her blade into the surprised boy's stomach. Ruby's tail flicks around as she then slowly pushes Crescent Rose's bottom blade deeper into Fox's stomach, trying to break past the aura.

Fox after a second realized his aura was quickly dropping and he shook away the shock and pain before swiftly bringing down his elbow to hook Crescent Rose with his back blade; after Fox successfully hooks her weapon, he twisted it so the blade was now out of his stomach and jumped back a few feet. Ruby lets out a loud snarl again since she hadn't successfully broke her prey's aura! Suddenly Ruby realized what she had just thought and instead of feeling how she actually felt about it, she felt more enraged! Ruby bared her now fully matured set of fangs to Fox who chuckled slightly. Ruby then pushed off the ground and dashed at Fox again; Ruby felt so angry! So resentful!

The duo continue to clash blades and occasionally strike each other, but Ruby's strikes had much more power to them so Fox tried his best to not allow Ruby to get any advantage on the attacks. Defense was all Fox could manage right now, if he was to attack the wolf faunus, she would then use his own attack against him and strike. But while they were fighting, Ruby was only steadily listing what she wasn't and was, but every time she said something, she would feel as if they were lies.

The Sounds of the two's weapons echoed through the training room, and every time the blades met, more thoughts popped up. "_I'm okay. But I'm not. Blake didn't mean it… But had no faith in me.. I'm not a monster.. Yet I act like this."_

As the fight continued for 5 more minutes Fox spoke up finally.

"Little wolf, you are far too hard on yourself." Ruby's eyes meet Fox's. "I'm not going to say a lot because I do not know what has you down in the dumps, but little wolf, you are far too hard on yourself." Ruby's teeth gritted, and she started to put more power in her swings. "_He's right.. But at the same time I'm not trying hard enough right now! I am fine, I was fine.."_

Ruby didn't know what was going on right now, just a few hours ago she actually was fine! But then she found out her pack member lied, and now, there were whispers that she could not understand! The wolf, she also couldn't understand what it was saying either anymore! It frustrated her since this was the second time she didn't know what was truly happening to herself. The lines around her brain had squeezed most of the right side of it and it felt as if it was going to pop it. Ruby had never felt such pain, she had felt pain before, but not as if someone was crushing your head into bits. Ruby bitterly started to laugh at the thought, brain crushing was definitely a first, the joys she would have explaining that to her team.

Fox continued though. "Let it out little wolf." Ruby didn't know what Fox needed of her, she was letting it out, she was letting out her anger! What more to that was there? Ruby refocused on the howling wolf and when she tried to communicate back to it, she felt as if there was a cold wall stopping her. Ruby huffed slightly and started to bang on the wall, but it didn't budge. Ruby growled in annoyance before she backed away and repeatedly kicked at the wall while letting out a bunch of howls in hope the wolf could hear her. However, on one of her kicks, her foot manages to break past the wall and it slowly starts to crumble, but as the wall crumbled, she felt her anger slowly disappear and was replaced with..Sadness? Ruby's eyes widened as she heard the wolf's cries of pain and sadness.

Ruby finally understood what she didn't a minute ago, Ruby wasn't mad, Ruby was actually sad about everything that had happened in the past hour.

Ruby's attacks suddenly stopped and she stood there with tears starting to well up in her gray eyes. Sniffling, Ruby dropped her weapon to the ground for a second time. _"I'm not mad! This isn't about faults and anger! I'm sad that Blake doesn't have faith in me! All because I'm a wolf faunus..I don't want to leave Blake alone! It won't be a team or pack without B-Blake! I like Blake! She's really nice!"_

Ruby's tears slowly drop off her chin and to the wooden floor below her as she slowly was regaining the ability to understand the wolf. **"Stop! What are you doing?!"** Ruby thought it was the wolf making her act out, but the wolf didn't sound happy with what she was doing.. Was she the only one who was truly angry here? Or was the anger never even there to begin with? The whispers finally cut off as the wolf gives one more loud howl and she bends down holding her head and gasped as she felt the spikes quickly shoot the rest of the way into her head. Ruby then raises her head and gives a deafening howl of pain and sorrow, but all Ruby could see was the blurry lights on the ceiling before she slowly ended her howl and stood there opening and closing her mouth wordlessly.

Had she been the big bad wolf to her own being? What happened? She didn't exactly feel the same vibes instincts gave her, but something different. Fox covered his ear at the loud inhuman howl that echoed through the room and at some point he closed his eyes, but as soon as the howl dies down, he peeks an eye over to the wolf faunus who stopped finally and was now just crying and rubbing her eyes with one hand while the other was grasping at the bottom of her shirt.

Maybe this wasn't instinct this time, but her own faults. But was there sense to that? Weren't instincts and her the same? She had conquered them yet this happened? It didn't feel the same though..

Ruby cried since she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to leave Blake alone, she didn't like to have people being scared of her. If people were scared of her then she would be all alone again, and she didn't want that. Ruby let out the emotions of being scared of being alone again and called out the first name that popped into her mind. "Weiss!" Ruby sobbed out, "I-I'm sorry.. I'm sorry!" Ruby continued to wail out and didn't hear Fox's weapons drop to the ground or him walking over to her.

Ruby wanted Weiss to help her, she didn't care if she relied on the heiress for helping her figure out these scary experiences too much! Ruby tried to do this all on her own, but she just couldn't! So she was going to allow herself to finally call out for the help she needed this time.. "W-Weiss..!" Ruby's cries came out in between each sob and whimper.

"Don't be sorry, don't apologize to anyone. Nothing is truly anyone's fault little wolf," Ruby suddenly felt Fox's hand on her shoulder.

"B-But.. No one," Ruby hiccups a few times, "I'm a wolf faunus... I accept that, but if no one trust me w-what's point?! A-Am I not doing good enough? What am I supposed to do Fox?!" Ruby felt Fox squeeze her shoulder.

"Nonsense little wolf! I trust you, and Velvet even trust you! She quite likes you in fact!" Fox chuckles, "The whole CFVY team likes you a lot too! You're quite to fun person to have around, and I'm sure your own team feels the same way."

"B-But.. Blake.. She didn't have faith in me that I wouldn't be able to control myself in hearing that W-Weiss was in the infirmary, I-I mean, If I knew she just fainted I'd be o-okay.. Well.. I'd w-worry, but you know, not lose it like everyone thinks!" Fox smiles at Ruby and ruffles her hair.

"Ruby, you have shown me no reason to not trust you, you have shown no one a reason to not trust you. Stop being so hard on yourself! Your doing a great job as a leader, your younger than all of us and yet you manage to keep up with the most skilled hunters and huntress! And if you continue to talk like that, I guess I'll just have to stand here and point out all of wonderful things you are doing and could do."

"B-But I have!" Ruby shouts slightly since he didn't know what she dealt with in the past, Fox didn't know what she could do to everyone! "I h-have in the past! L-Look at now! It happened again!" Ruby had said that, but she didn't exactly know what just happened, but this was all her doings so it was now her faults.

Fox only smiles more. "That was the past, we're in the present now little wolf, it's time to make a better image for yourself; you could see this as a fresh start? And little wolf you had done nothing wrong right now, you were being a person, and as people, we all have good and bad days and moments." Ruby stops and stares at Fox. "_This was.. This was normal?_"

"A-A fresh start?" Fox nods to Ruby, "But.. It's only been a month since I've reached peace! C-Could I really do it? Do you think I could prove I'm okay now? Can I make them not afraid of me?"

"A month little wolf, is as good as anytime for a fresh start." Fox holds his palm out to Ruby. "You see my hand?" Ruby nods slowly, "I want you to imagine this is a restart button, and I want you to press it." Ruby looks unsurely at Fox.

"But what if I don't deserve a restart? I'm not sure.. What if I make another mistake?" Fox chuckles.

"Everyone deserves second chances and goes in life little wolf, and if you make a mistake along the way, it's okay! It's to be expected for people to make mistakes in life, but you remember the mistakes you did and if you run into a familiar mistake, use the knowledge." Ruby looks back down at Fox's palm and nervously lifts her hand.

"It's normal to make mistakes in life from.. Time to time?"

"I have made many mistakes in my life from time to time little wolf, so yes! You aren't alone in this."

Ruby smiled slightly and slowly brought her finger down to Fox's palm. "Can I do it Fox? Can I really do this? Can I convince them while leading them to success?" Ruby quietly asks while peering at the older boy who nods his head.

"Of course you can, and If you need help along the way, I'm sure everyone will be willing to help you! We're all in this together, life is indeed a game, but it doesn't have to be a single player game; it's more of a multiplayer game if you ask me!"

"**Life.. Is a..**" The wolf slowly says, but stops and Ruby finishes it's sentence.

"_M-Multiplayer?_"

"We're in.. We're all in this together?" Ruby's says quietly as her finger finally press's Fox's palm and suddenly, it really did feel like Ruby had been given a second chance in life. The wolf's paw finally took another step up the hill, and where she stood on the hill, wind blowing freely through the wolf's coat; it all felt amazing to the little wolf faunus.

"Bingo little wolf, bingo indeed." Ruby's ears perked up, and she looked up to Fox with a smile before she quickly wiped the tears off her face as Fox ruffled her head one more time and made the wolf faunus giggle quietly. "You did good today on our sparring by the way, but I would work on your offense more; maybe we can sparr again sometime soon."

"Wah? Huh? D-Do you have to go?" Ruby asks and Fox shakes his head, turning Ruby and aiming her towards the door.

"No little wolf, I'm going to be training a little more, but don't you have somewhere you need to visit?" Suddenly Ruby's eyes widen in realization and she smiles more.

"Fox.. You're the best! I'll be sure to give you cookies sometime soon!" Ruby quickly activates her semblance and dashes out the door leaving Fox alone.

Fox chuckles before walking back over to his weapons and picked them up. "I think I'd like that little wolf." He says before turning on the dummies and readying himself for round one of sparring. "I think I really would."

* * *

**Infirmary**

* * *

Ruby burst through the door of the infirmary and looks around quickly before the same nurse from before spots her and waves the wolf faunus who excitedly waves back. "Hi! Um, is Weiss here?"

"She is in fact here, but she's still asleep in the back. I think it would be best if you waited for her in your dorm or anything, I'll contact your team when she's awa-" Ruby quickly shakes her head and runs over to one of the waiting seats.

"Nope! I'll be fine waiting here for her to wake up!" The nurse looks at Ruby, who was looking back at her with determination in her eyes to sit there until Weiss woke up.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure when she'll wake up? And those chairs are padded, but they get uncomfortable after a period of tim-"

"Weiss is here, so I'm here!" Ruby blurts out, not planning to leave her mate's side, well not side.. But Ruby wouldn't leave!

"Um, alright then." The nurse slowly turns back to her paper works while the wolf faunus just stared at the nurse. "Is.. Um.. There's something you would like while you wait?" Ruby nods.

"Is it alright if we talk? I..I really don't like sitting here doing nothing." Ruby had only just sat down and she felt as if she wanted to bounce around the walls and run in circles, and if the nurse said no, she probably might just start running in circles playing with her tail.

"I suppose.."

"Yay!" And that was when Ruby began to excitedly talk with the nurse and that was how the nurse learned of Ruby's habits of speaking so much, it was almost impossible to understand her.

* * *

Quotes rambling- Sometimes it just takes a little kindness from one hurting soul to change us forever - unknown

Quotes rambling- The strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack -Rudyard Kipling 

This makes up for my long disappearance on this story riiiight? Freaking 14,000 words? Guys?

Also remember the earlier chapters how Ruby wanted to overcome everything by herself? She might have accepted the wolf and went up the first few steps of her hill..But Ruby still wanted to take on the world by herself, so we fixed that issue finally. My god Ruby, ASK, for help you adorable freaking wolf! 

Alright! Brother Foxy is here to help little wolf! Can I just make a small joke? If you want to call this story by it's letters, it's 'TRAS' so. While writing this me and Kruz were making trash jokes about our group. Pff! Puskey trash co. I'm Pure trash, reporting in for duty!

My wolf Ruby isn't THAT emotional! Psh, nope. -Pure has entered the denial stage- 

Blake you piece of pretty, AMAZING, FABULOUS JUNK! YOU HURT RUBY! ;w; Also I'd like to say, I know how we went from okay to this, but if someone lied to you who you trusted a lot. Please tell me, wouldn't you be sad? What's going to happen between Blake and Ruby? I can I say I'm pumped for the next big build ups? But we're still in "The start of puppy love" BUT CAN YOU SEE WHY I'M PUMPED? 

This..Was so awful checking 14,000 words by myself, I cried. I really did. Next time expect a short chapter. 

UNTILL NEXT TIME THOUGH, Have a great night or day as always guys.


	43. Words of devotion and longing

Slowly muffled sounds refilled the world around the heiress who was laid under the sheets of some sort.. However, Weiss couldn't tell if she was awake or not, so she lied there with her eyes shut and concealed from the world. Weiss didn't even know if she wanted to wake up or not, but it would all be determined when she opened her eyes, yet despite that being said, Weiss didn't do anything of the sort. As Weiss laid there, allowing the muffled world that had engulfed her in darkness to clear out, she heard a bunch of muffled voices. Weiss didn't know exactly where the muffled voices were coming from, she assumed somewhere to her left? Then again, Weiss wasn't sure, although what she did know was one certain muffled voice was quite loud and hurting her ears, not to mention interrupting her peaceful world of darkness, so she was forced to do the inevitable.

Eyelids that were once closed flutter open, but they quickly close again as her world was suddenly bombarded by bright lights from the ceiling that were held in panels. After a few minutes Weiss's eyes open for a second time and she clearly winces, but didn't close her eyes like last time since if she did that, the process would most likely repeat.

Murky blue eyes stare at the ceiling with scrunched eyebrows since her world was nothing but a bunch of colors and blurry figures of what looked like appliances and a few other beds that were empty at the moment. Weiss blinked a couple of times and allowed her vision and blue eyes to clear which didn't take too long after a few more blinks from the heiress.

After a few minutes of lying there doing nothing but listening to the muffled voices of the people on the other side of the wall and door, Weiss tried to sit up. But as soon as she gets halfway up she realizes the queasy feeling and the massive migraine she had and dropped back down to the bed. She also realized finally that she had a wet rag on her forehead and when she tried to sit up, it caused the rag to drop to the blankets and Weiss stared at it. "Huh?"

Weiss picks the rag up and gulps a few times to give her dry throat the moistness it needed for her to properly speak before she hoarsely called out in hope someone would help her figure out where she was and what was happening. "H-Hello?" Weiss waited for the people on the other side to acknowledge her call, however, the one muffled voice rose over hers and she frowned. "_Who is over there basically speaking so loudly?!_" Weiss tried again and this time spoke louder even if it hurt her throat. "Hello?!"

This time she succeeds in getting the two's attention, and she hears them both quiet down, however by that point, Weiss felt extremely miffed. Weiss noticed the doorknob being turned before she heard it click open and the nurse sauntered into the room, noticed Weiss half sitting up and clearly awake, and offered a smile while Weiss only glared and scowled at her. "Ah, Miss Schnee! Good to see you're finally awake! How are you feeling?" The nurse began to ask Weiss questions in which she held up her hand to stop the nurse.

"I've had much better days than now, but other than that, I'm pretty much fine. Although it was quite the surprise to wake up in what I now assume is the infirmary correct?" The nurse nods to Weiss's question, and she continues. "Last I checked, I was standing in my dorm; yet now I'm waking up in the infirmary, care to inform me of why I'm here though?" The nurse had pulled the clipboard that was under her arm out and started writing down what Weiss had said before she spoke up with a raised brow.

"I can in fact explain about how you got here Miss Schnee, you can thank your teammate! She said her name was Yang, the third member of your team, she did quite the good thing too! When you got here your fever was abnormally high, so we had to lower it by injecting the medicine into your body through machines since you were unconscious and waking you up could have been bad, we weren't sure so we were cautious. Although excuse me for asking, but Is that all you remember Miss Schnee?" The nurse finally looks up from her clipboard and looks at Weiss attentively.

Weiss peered at the nurse before she tries to recall what happened before she woke up a few minutes ago. "_Well. I remember what happened with the whole bathroom incident..Then after that Ruby left with Blake for some unknown reason, she probably got Blake to do something stupid with her; I swear those siblings can always convince Blake to do the stupidest stuff..Okay, so after that, I was left with Yang and we tried to contact the headmaster about the bathroom, but...Then..Then.."_ Suddenly Weiss remembers what happened, but instead of clearly pointing it out to the nurse she simply said, "I saw something and from there..I don't remember." Weiss could have only guessed what happened after that since she had just found out Yang was the one who brought her here.

"You fainted. Although when we checked you, we saw no actual injuries or anything that could have caused it.. But we did come to a conclusion, it was stress. Which I looked at your files and noticed this hasn't been the first time you fainted from overworking yourself and stressing." Weiss's eyes get directed at the floor and she gripped the sheets to the bed before she nodded her head meekly. "I'll be prescribing you with anxiety medicine Miss Schnee since this has happened in the past, and I was wondering why you never had been dealt with before this? Now I might be giving you medicine, but please try not to let your stress build up on the medicine. I'll also leave a list with the medicine of the side effects and if anything happens come to the infirmary again alright? So onto the next topic, does anything else hurt?"

Weiss nodded her head slowly, "I also feel extremely nauseous right now.. Not to mention my head hurts immensely too, migraine most likely." The nurse writes that down and was about to speak again before they both jumped at the loud crashing sound and a loud yelp and muffled whine.

"Oh boy! E-Excuse me for a moment Miss Schnee!" The nurse apologizes a few times while Weiss raised a brow at the nurse as she opened the door and rushed out, leaving the door open in the process along with a confused heiress. After a minute goes by, Weiss heard the nurse gasp. There in the waiting room was a mass of papers floating in the air while the ones that had already made it to the floor were scattered about. However, this was not the only thing that was on the floor that wasn't supposed to be, there in the corner, knocked over, with a wolf faunus flopped out on top of it, was her desk. Ruby held her hands outward with her palms slapped securely together, staring intently at her palms with a cheeky grin on her face. Ruby didn't seem to notice the piece of paper that had floated on her head, or the gasp, she was far too pleased with herself and too busy quietly gloating. Charcoal colored ears suddenly twitch up as the nurse speaks louder, causing Ruby's whole body to freeze up like a child being caught stealing from a cookie jar. "What in all that is good h-happened?" The nurse stammers out in disbelief of the mess.

Slowly Ruby turns her head towards the nurse with broad eyes since she was absolutely guilty in this situation, Ruby didn't even have to actually look at the mess to know she was in fact, guilty. Ruby was laying on top of her tipped desk, and that was really painful proof since the desk's edges were digging into her stomach from the pounce. "Uh..I got bored? Did I mention there was an annoying fly? I-I tried to catch it a few times while sitting down, but that wasn't working..So I did the next best thing, I-I got up and chased it. However it landed on your desk and I swear I had no intentions to pounce so hard that it knocked your desk over, it j-just happened all so fast!" Ruby stiffly points to the desk under her and shrugs. "As you can see though; darn fly had it all planned out! It was going to let me catch it, it knew I would have got the desk to my stomach! Then this happened, b-but let's look at the bright side to this!" Ruby chirped as she wagged her tail around in the air and held her palms out to the nurse before she opened them and showed the squashed fly. Ruby tilts her head with a toothy smile as she showed her kill to the nurse. "That's fly one, Ruby two! You know this little sucker could have had so many annoying babies if I hadn't save your office Miss nurse!"

Ruby brings her free hand over and flicks the dead fly off her palm and into the knocked over garbage can. "I-I was only gone for a few minu-" Suddenly they both stop when they hear Weiss speaking up and asking what was going on in there. Ruby's ears twitched a few times at the sound of Weiss's voice.

"Everything is-" Before the nurse could say anything more though, she felt a gust of wind speed past her and she turned her back to the desk to see Ruby no longer on it, but a second later, the nurse hears a loud squeal and a shriek from in the room behind her.

Ruby had dashed into the room and jumped on the same bed Weiss was on, however the quick movement and sudden gust of wind caused the heiress to shriek in surprise since she certainly wasn't expecting to be basically tackled by something when only minutes of waking up. Weiss's eyes had shut on impulse, but she quickly reopened then and had swiftly brought her hand to the collar bone of Ruby with the intentions of paralyzing her out of self defense, but just as sky blue eyes meet excited gray ones she freezes before her hand reached Ruby. Ruby didn't move the entire time, and she only continued to cheerfully stare at Weiss's eyes, however, it made the heiress blush brightly since she was slightly sitting up at the time so Ruby was hovering up close to her face. Slowly, Weiss leans back down into the pillows, but the blush clearly stays on her face from embarrassment of almost paralyzing Ruby and from how close they had been a few minutes ago. "W-What are you doing here Ruby?! And why on Remnant did you pounce on the bed! I could have just knocked you out! Or better yet, you could have misused your semblance and if you had been anymore close, I would have!" Weiss hears Ruby giggling at the silly exclaim from the heiress.

"There's no way I can misuse my semblance though Weiss~!" Ruby had both of her legs on both sides of Weiss's body along with her hands that were at each side of Weiss's shoulders too. Ruby also had a large grin on her face since she was extremely happy that she got to see that Weiss was okay with her own eyes and not just from someone telling her. Ruby had been waiting to see those crystal blue eyes for a few hours now and now that they were directed at her, she wanted to be extremely affectionate and slightly greedy with her attention.

Ruby then began to question how Weiss felt while the heiress lied below her, huffing and blushing at all the none required attention she was receiving, but Weiss wouldn't exactly say she didn't like all she was getting from the wolf faunus. "I'm here to see you Weiss! Are you okay? Do you feel alright? Can I get you something, or may-" Weiss lifts a hand and places it on the wolf faunus's mouth while she used her other free hand to massage her head.

"Ruby, no, there is nothing I need right now. But can you please get off me before the nurse comes in here and sees yo-" Just as Weiss says that the nurse slowly sticks her head in to see if Ruby had broken anything else, but all she saw was Ruby basically straddling Weiss while Weiss's hand was still cupping Ruby's mouth.

"..."

"..."

"mMMPh~" Ruby tried talking into Weiss's hand, but all they came out as were a bunch of weird noises. The nurse slowly leans forward and grabs the door knob before walking back and just as she shut the door, she murmured,

"I'll just go get the medicine ready for when you're ready to leave Miss Schnee, by the way, she was..She was um waiting for you to wake up for a few hours." Was all the nurse said before she shut the door and the click of it shutting was the last sound before the duo of girls went quiet, with Weiss glaring up at the wolf faunus who was lovingly nibbling at the heiress's palm and making a bunch of cooing sounds.

"Ruby! Stop that for dust sake! The nurse just came in here and you made this look all bad! Have you no shame or control for your affections?!" Ruby giggles in Weiss's palm and shrugs before shaking her head.

"MmmpffWeisss~!" Weiss sighed at the wolf faunus and removed her hand from Ruby's mouth, but as soon as she did that, Ruby spoke quickly, "Nope! I was worried about you Weiss~! And now that you're awake I'm really happy! I don't know what's wrong with what I'm doing anyway!" Ruby puffs out her cheeks while Weiss slowly was nudging her off her with her hands, however, after a minute, Ruby started to feel pain in her side and whined out. "Ow ow!" Weiss had started to use her knee to push the wolf faunus off her and Ruby finally obliges and slips off Weiss.

"Yes, I am clearly fine as you can see, so you can get off me Ruby." Weiss says as calmly as possible, but her head was still hurting and Ruby was starting to become the cause of an even worse migraine. Ruby pouted as she sat in the chair next to Weiss's bedside and watched as the heiress carefully sat up once more.

"Y-Yeah..But I really was slightly worried for you Weiss! Yang only told me a bit of what happened you know? That's okay, right? To worry?" Ruby now anxiously asks while Weiss was in the process of combing her fingers through her hair to get the tangles out from sleeping and basically being ran across campus by Yang, which Weiss didn't know the part of Yang almost dropping Weiss in a bush actually, but no one knew that beside Yang herself.

Weiss then turns over to the wolf faunus and noticed Ruby's ears were slightly drooped and she frowned since she really didn't know much on the emotional stuff. "Well, I'm not exactly knowledgeable about the, 'is it right to worry of someone to an extent' myself Ruby. I genuinely never did care what happened around me, however, when I came to Beacon that was when I experienced the first few emotions of actually worrying for someone, along with other emotions.." Weiss laughed dryly, "Which is a strangely funny thing."

Ruby tilted her head at Weiss since she didn't know what she meant by it being a funny thing. "Why's it a funny thing Weiss?"

"You dolt, it's a funny thing because this is a school for training people to fight Grimm! Yet when I was in the real world where emotions such as this should have popped up, they never did! Yet look at this! I'm experiencing emotions that I have never had before I entered a school for fighting." Weiss quietly chuckles a few more times before returning to combing her fingers through her hair while waiting for Ruby to get it.

After a few minutes Ruby finally got what Weiss was implying, and she nodded since she felt like she could understand what Weiss meant, she never expected all these events to happen when she decided to travel to Vale, but apparently life sometimes has a funny way of working. Everything changed in the matter of 20 minutes from one measly dust shop.

"But thank you for worrying for me Ruby.." Weiss says quietly as she turns back to the wolf faunus with a smile that didn't show any signs that it was one of mocking, or faking, It was just a smile, yet to Ruby, to see Weiss genuinely smiling at her, made her feel extremely happy and she nodded her head quickly.

"I guess it is a pretty funny thing! We're huntresses and yet here we are being sappy with each other!" Ruby giggles as she lays her head on the bedside and looks up to Weiss with a grin. "And no need to thank me Weiss, I should be the one thanking you." Ruby mumbles while embarrassingly gripping the sheets and using them to hide her face since she was blushing from the slight heart to heart conversation she was having with Weiss; all of it was making her feel like she had eaten a bunch of butterflies and they were all just fluttering in her belly.

"Huh? I have done nothing that needs to be thanked Ruby, so why are you thanking me?" Weiss raised a brow at the wolf faunus who had her head hidden and all she heard were more giggles when she asked Ruby why she had thanked her. "Rub-..?!" But before she could say any more, Ruby raised her head from the covers with a dark blush clearly showing on her face along with the pout she was doing. Weiss watched in amusement as the wolf faunus stuttered and stumbled all over her words, but she kept her eyes on Weiss's which Weiss had to give her credit, she was trying, Failing, but trying. Weiss chuckled slightly while listening to Ruby.

"Weiss you have done a lot for me! You've given me so much in just a month..And..And all the stuff you've given me is the most I have ever really received in life! M-Maybe you're not a princess..M-Maybe you're like a cool knight in fancy armor or something?" Ruby poked at the bed nervously since she didn't know how Weiss was going to react to her saying that, but by the smirk on Weiss's face, she was afraid Weiss was about to tell her of how everything she had just said was childish, and when the heiress actually decided to speak finally, Ruby's heart sunk faster than a brick thrown in water.

Weiss huffs at Ruby's sudden change of game in the whole name calling and crossed her arms, however the smirk on her face never once left. "I am not just some 'lame' random knight Ruby." Weiss had lifted her fingers and bent them downward a few times when saying the word that she heard the duo of sisters use a lot and clearly doesn't notice Ruby wincing.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but you just killed the mo-" Ruby was mumbling dejectedly before Weiss interrupted her again.

"No, shut up Ruby, I am not killing anything! I was going to say, I'm n-not just any random knight in 'fancy' clothing..I'm y-your knight in fancy clothing.." Weiss blushed bright red and Ruby's eyes widened at Weiss's claim to be her knight.

"W-Weiss.." Ruby tries speaking again, but Weiss cuts her off for a third time.

"I don't want to be the princess anymore," Weiss adds to her last comment, however she was now talking in a hushed manner and her eyes were redirected to the wall since she felt slightly weird while saying all this to Ruby. "A-And don't open your mouth until I'm finished, do you understand this time?" Ruby was about to say 'okay,' but the glare Weiss was giving her made her settle for a nod. "S-So as I was saying, since you are always wanting to be childish a-and imaginative, I'll h-have my own moments to be.. Absurd.. So I'll say, I will be the knight to sweep in and save you when your in need of a little help. I know your a strong person Ruby, b-but, if you ever need help..I-I'll do my best to help, however if you allow someone else to sweep in and save you, I'll be really mad with you..So don't let anyone else save you, d-do you understand me?" Weiss was trying to keep the dignified act up, but with the stammering and cute demanding commands it was making Ruby blush at how cute Weiss could be at times before she quickly nodded her head again.

Weiss hears Ruby giggling, and she turns to Ruby to see her nodding her head and had a brilliant smile on her face. "I-I'm serious Ruby! I-If you let anyone else touch you before I can get there I'll feed you to the Grimm!" Ruby giggles more at Weiss's threats to feed her to Grimm while Weiss huffed and blushed more. Ruby sat there trying to speak, but all she could manage to get out was more giggles and laughs.

"Well, I see no problem with this since I would never let anyone else save me beside you Weiss~! I can't even think of doing such a ruthless act towards my fancy knight." Ruby giggles out and Weiss nods with a satisfied smiled.

"Good..I would find it quite unacceptable if you could."

"Unacceptable indeed, but every time my knight saves me, s-sh-she's gotta...Give me something." Ruby's giggles slowly calm down and was replaced with a playful and mischievous grin, but Ruby actually felt really excited that Weiss was playing along with her in being imaginative; whether she had to be Weiss's princess or not, it made her happy Weiss was being silly.

"And what might that be?"Weiss skeptically looked at Ruby, whose tail was swaying around behind her as Ruby was purely running on the little playful courage she had gotten and raised a finger in the air, directed it at Weiss, then poked her in the chest while saying the first two words.

"A kiss! And let me tell you Weiss, you've saved me so much today!" Ruby giggled out, but then suddenly noticed Weiss's playful demeanor drop and Ruby's once perked ears slowly lower as Weiss glared at Ruby quietly. Ruby then realized that she was still talking to Weiss and whether or not Weiss was being playful, she was stepping over the boundaries for the heiress, also whether or not she was joking, she had just messed up big time. "Uh..Uh..I mean..Forget what I said! I was just joking Weiss! Jokes see hahaha! I'm laughing see?" Ruby was nervously chuckling as Weiss's glare never left the wolf faunus who was weakly pointing at her face while nervously chuckling.

Weiss shook her head at the wolf faunus before she spoke up. "Ruby you do not joke about that with me."

"I'm sorry Weiss I won't do it ever agai-Mmmm?!"

The room goes silent, however, what caused the silence had extremely shocked the wolf faunus; Weiss had swiftly leaned down and kissed the wolf faunus before she could ramble about how she was sorry, but while Weiss's lips were gently pressed together with Ruby's, baffled gray eyes stared into crystal blue ones. Neither of the moved or did anything in the kiss and after a few more seconds Weiss pulled away. Once she was fully sat back up she huffed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while licking her lips a few times.

"Y-You don't joke unless you p-plan to do what you said.." Weiss mumbled, but she clearly looked upset now since the entire time Weiss did what Ruby asked of her the wolf faunus didn't kiss back, and it caused Weiss to feel slightly rejected and confused since she was sure that was what Ruby asked of her.

Silence claims the room with Ruby still in shock, but Ruby knew she shouldn't have been shocked by the sudden action since they were dating! Random kisses were okay, and if Ruby thought about the kiss a few more minutes, she really liked the surprise.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby feebly calls out to Weiss who had her head slightly turned away from Ruby, and when she hears Ruby call out to her, she huffs again and turns her head more since she still didn't fully know why Ruby didn't return her affections. "Weiss I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to, Y'know, actually do it..Kiss me? I'm really sorry! C-Can we do it again?"

"Mmpf..The first time..You didn't return it though, why would you want to go again?" Weiss questions.

"I was shocked! I can't help it, I was joking, and you kissed me out of the blue! Not that I'm blaming this on you Weiss! No one's gotta be blamed, It's just I do want to do it again because I was shocked the first time.. And stuff.." Ruby's ears lower as she was trying to explain why she didn't kiss back. "Weiss please give me another chance.." Ruby looks to Weiss with her ears folded completely and was even whimpering quietly.

"Ugh! F-Fine! One more time, but if you mess up this time, I won't give you a third chance! Also, just keep your eyes closed this time.. I feel awkward when you just stare at me when we do that kind of thing okay?"

Ruby nods quickly and scoots her chair closer to the side of Weiss's bed while Weiss scoots more over to the side of the bed. Both of them were extremely embarrassed by everything that was happening, but they both wanted more of each other's warmth, so they pushed all the feelings aside and stared at each. "Okay.." Was all that Ruby mumbled as she saw Weiss carefully and slowly leaning down and over to Ruby, who was grasping the bed's sheets in her hand and was also leaning towards Weiss.

Ruby closed her eyes and kept them closed for most of the part, but as soon as they got close enough to feel each other's breaths Ruby's eyes slightly peeked open. When Ruby opened her eyes, she saw Weiss's blue ones staring at her with a scowl on her face before she shook her head at the wolf faunus's choice to open her eyes, and the only reason Weiss had her eyes open was to make sure Ruby didn't just stare at her while they kissed.

Weiss let out an annoyed hiss before she quickly reached her hand behind the confused wolf faunus's head and grasped the hood's fabric in her hand, and once she got a good grip on the hood, Weiss smirked. However, before Ruby could have realized what Weiss was about to do, Weiss pulled the hood over Ruby's head and down further so it covered her eyes.

"Eek!" Ruby squeaked at the sudden fabric being pulled over her eyes and was about to start flailing to get if off her head like an animal with a paper bag on its head, but Weiss was quick to act and grabbed the front of Ruby's corset, pulled the wolf faunus in closer, and promptly tilted her head before she collided her lips to Ruby's.

Ruby's struggles slowly stop as she felt Weiss's lips collide to hers and she mewls quietly as her body started to feel as if it was melting before she tried to keep up with Weiss's assertive yet gentle kisses. The pair of girls had been doing nothing but closed mouth kisses, but Ruby's mind was sent through so many spiraling loops.

Ruby didn't know what to do with her hands and it was slightly frustrating since she felt like she was suppose to be doing something with her hands, but she didn't know exactly where to put them! Ruby slowly lifts a hand and nervously places it at the back of Weiss's neck, trying to get the heiress closer, but all Weiss does was pull back a little bit to most likely breathe. But as soon as she pulls away and takes a breath, Ruby pulls her back and uses her open mouth to her advantage and searches for Weiss's tongue, which doesn't take long to find. Once Ruby's tongue find's Weiss's, they start out as light touches, but after a minute of getting comfortable with each other they began to wrestle around, battling for dominance.

Weiss turned her body and scooted to the edge of the bed where Ruby was so she was directly sitting in front of Ruby, but Ruby also started to push out her chair and lean into Weiss's lips, using the hand that was at the back of Weiss's neck to start tracing small circles and caused the heiress to involuntarily shudder. After a minute Ruby somehow manage to crawl fully on the heiress and made her lay down, but not once did they break apart.

Ruby's eyes slowly open as she pulls back a bit from the kiss to breathe, but while she was pulled back, her gray eyes scanned up and down Weiss, taking in all the little details of the heiress, and even noticed that Weiss's chest was heaving from their moment. Ruby after a second of regaining her breath, lowered back down, however instead of kissing her where Weiss expected her to, Ruby kissed the tip of Weiss's nose a few times, then on her cheek. Weiss stared at Ruby with a blush as the wolf faunus peppered her with kisses on her face, mumbling words quietly that were only meant for Weiss to hear, but the quiet whispers made Weiss gulp. "If you are my knight Weiss.. Then all I shall kiss will be mine.." Ruby was kissing Weiss everywhere, claiming every part of Weiss as hers. "You..Are mine." Ruby knew it was extremely greedy of her to say that, but she didn't care. Ruby returned to Weiss's lips and pecked it over an over, quietly telling Weiss of all the times shes saved her with each kiss.

"Weiss." Ruby yearningly says as she gently kissed Weiss once before slowly pulling back, only to repeat the process after a minute went by. "Weiss..I..I..L.." Both girls shift around on the small bed while Weiss's crystal blue eyes showed nothing but unbridled passion as she gingerly gripped at Ruby's sides, but her eyes also showed that of uncertainty since she also didn't know what she wanted to do anymore! All the stuff Ruby was telling the heiress was causing her resolves to hold off to break down with each and every word Ruby told her. Ruby kissed Weiss again, but this time doesn't pull away while speaking. "I love..I love you.." Ruby whispers in the kiss, but the declare of love was the last thing Weiss could take anymore and she unclutched Ruby's sides and grasped the back of Ruby's hair tightly and held the wolf faunus down in the kiss as she wistfully kissed Ruby since she was getting sick of the wolf faunus pulling back after every kiss, but she shyly nods her head as Ruby mewls more and repeatedly tells her the three words that was making Weiss want Ruby more.

Ruby didn't know what exactly to do next, but she wanted her 'knight' to feel as happy as she was and began to nip down the side of Weiss's neck and to her shoulder, using her teeth to drag along the skin. Weiss was squirming underneath the wolf faunus who was pulling the light blue shirt Weiss was wearing from this morning to the side slightly, but Weiss gripped Ruby's hair tighter as she pulled the shirt more down and trailed her sharp teeth down her skin. Ruby's ears twitched around as she listened to Weiss start to make weird noises under her like before and it intrigued the wolf faunus. "_Weird..Yet..I like this noise?"_ Weiss's blissful sighs soon turned to quiet lascivious whines for more, but they both froze when they heard the door click open and Yang and the nurse walked in while they talked about Weiss's condition.

Both parties stopped what they were doing and glanced at each other. Ruby was looking at the nurse, Yang was star- well, glaring at Weiss, but other than that, the room was silent from the awkwardness of everything.

_"M-Maybe the same thing will happen like last time..If Ruby just doesn't speak.."_ Weiss silently prayed Yang and the nurse would just walk out and give them a minute to redo the whole walking in on them not making out thing, but as always, life just laughed in Weiss's face and did the opposite.

"Uh..Uh..Uh..T-This isn't what it looks like!" Weiss didn't know if she should have laughed at how screwed she had just gotten when Ruby said that, but it got worse. "Okay! Well..I mean..Weiss..And me..We..Were face b-battling? G-Great training exercise!" Weiss knew there was absolutely nothing but death after all Ruby had just said.. But Ruby wasn't exactly lying about the face battling, it just wasn't the right way to say it..It only made everything seem so much worse.

So being the cheerful sport Weiss is, she started to make a death wish of who she would like to see in the ground when her demise happened by the short tempered brute. _"Well, there was once this servant who served me cold soup every day. I'll be looking forward to seeing that bastard..Cold soup I mean! That's just ludicrous! And the gardener..And the duster maid, you know what? Just all the Schnee employers!"_ Weiss nodded at that and made one last memorable dying speech. _"Life, you were the bes- who the heck am I kidding, life was awful until a few months back!"_ Weiss bitterly chuckled quietly, "_Absolutely, appalling.."_

* * *

There! I hope you are all pleased! Take it! Whiterose. -Wolf curls up sniveling- When people ask me for kiss scene, I don't know! This happens! ;w; I hope this can once again hold you all off for a few chapters cause I'm about to wreck everything up with the most amazing destruction know to all. -Stares at the line for M-rated and T-rated- I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU MARGIN. (If the grammar starts out bad in the beginning, I don't know what happened.. I'll just blame my laziness. Writing is an interesting drain.. Mhm.) 

I'm constantly at war with my brain.. Part of me wants to completely redo this first story, the other half wants to keep it there for complex reasons. Although someday people! Someday we actually will do one, just not in the middle of the actually story where it's getting really good! So when this story finally ends! (I don't know when.) Expect an awesome rewrite! Now I'd just advise you all to keep the notifications for this story on your stuff so I can inform all those of who enjoy the story and want to see all the stuff that will be added in the rewrite. (It'll follow the same plot line, it'll just have more extra scenes and more nice flowing story line in general.) Cool cool right? So this story might die down sometime, but remember my friends, it will re rise and it will be so much more awesome; I think you might flip a table! YOU KNOW WHAT?! You're probably going to go to a furniture store and flip **everything! So all of you, continue to steal catnip from cats and smother your faces in it. Or just continue to bare with me and be hardcore whiterose lovers, ****BECAUSE** **SOON, I begin the true,** **revelation! **I'm going to be an ass so expect the teasing prologue of the new 'tras' to be out soon, and feel free to follow it now, but I won't work any more on it until we finish this. (DID I pump you? No.. Okay..) Well anyway, almost to 200 follows, cool. Onward with even cooler news! 

After the destruction is done, look forward a poll! So stay in tune to find out what happens with our little rose and little lost snowstorm! (I named it this for the reason of drama, where's daddy blizzard? I don't know, wrecking faunus lives probably.)

Next chapter look forward to Blake and Yang's P.O.V's! For me, anything under 6,000 is a blessing now..It's hard writing short chapters. Is there a thing of too much whiterose? Am I nailing this? I don't know! WELP. 

As anyways! Have a great night or day. 


	44. Blinding emotions

Yang scrutinized both Blake and Ruby as the duo of faunus peered at each other silently with drooped ears in disorientation since Yang wasn't sure what was going on, although what she did actually know was what ever it was, it definitely didn't look favorable. Yang had perceived Blake slowly lifting her hand out to Ruby as if to possibly try and stop the other faunus from doing something, but all the wolf faunus did in reply to the action was merely shake her head a few times and allow a few more seconds of the aberrant silence that had engulfed the room to continue, however as soon as the few seconds passed, Ruby twisted the knob to the door and then hastily pushed through it and out into the halls, making sure to shut it behind her out of courtesy.

Yang concernedly watches as the door to the room shut behind the wolf faunus, allowing the sound of it to resonate through the silent room, yet it was quick to dwindle out and allow the room to return to the initial silence that it once inhabited, but all that was left in the room though this time, was the two older girls, however once the sound completely dwindled out, Yang grew steadily unsure of whether or not she should have chased after her little sister. As soon as Yang spared a glance over to her partner again, she saw the hand that Blake held out slightly towards the direction of where Ruby was once standing plunge to her side and dangle there motionless, staying that way for a whole minute before she clutched her fist firmly. Yang took a deep breath as she made a prompt decision at the sight of the cat faunus and decided to let her sister go and deal with her partner first since she trusted Ruby on her own, but Yang still felt a bit guilty that she had to pick a faunus to stay by.

Yang then began to calmly and anxiously approach the somber cat faunus who was looking down at the floor in anguish, paying no attention to the world around her since she was too deep in thought, thinking of everything Ruby told her, but the more she thought about everything, the more it all made her heart twinge in remorse. Yang was almost to the cat faunus when she took note of the red liquid trickling down the knuckle of the cat faunus's hand and her eyes instantly widened in alarm.

She then looked down to the faunus's clutched hand and finally noticed the sharply filed nails curled up into her palm, slowly digging into the skin, and drawing a bit of blood out. "Blake." Yang strained her sentence out, but the cat faunus clearly didn't hear her and caused Yang's eyebrows to scrunch down in slight frustration, however the cat faunus ignoring her made Yang's concern grow even more than that of her frustration and she began to nimbly walk the rest of the way to the cat faunus, calling out her name softly once again to try and make the cat faunus stop until she got over across the room to her. "Blake.." But not once did Blake look up from the floor, causing Yang to feel neglected and hurt slightly by Blake not answering her like she usually would have by now, whether she was mad at her or not, Blake never did truly ignore the blonde girl.

Yang expeditiously walked the rest of the distance that was between the two girls, yet as soon as she made it behind Blake, her hand instantly darted out, and grabbed the wrist to the cat faunus's hand that was bleeding from her purposely digging her nails into her skin, but when Yang grabs Blake's hand, the cat faunus yelps at the rough grasp Yang gave her arm in order to pull the cat faunus closer so she could see her palm and snap the girl out her dazed state. Blake had then promptly cast her head over to the right where Yang was standing and locked her amber colored eyes with Yang's, granting the blonde girl a full perspective of the tears that were welling up in her eyes, threatening to surge forth from the pain of the now open cut that she was squeezing and making worse with her nails along with the frustration of her situation.

Yang was taken back by the intense look of confused enmity and poignancy, but managed to quickly shake the feeling off while Blake's thought process was still being sent through many spiraling loops of emotions, even though she was the one who caused this situation, no one was to blame for her actions but herself and she knew that, however that thought by itself, made everything feel so much more demoralizing.

Blake had felt dissatisfied with herself for acting in such a callous and unfavorable way that had ended up hurting Ruby as the result. But Blake didn't want to talk to the sister of the girl she had just hurt, so she definitely didn't want to be touched by Yang either right now, she just wanted to run away, to someplace quiet and dark so she could hide from her troubles like she did in the past, so when Yang grabbed her hand and jerked it, Blake tried to pull her hand back and shove the blonde girl away from her. Blake suddenly yelped in pain as Yang harshly hauled her arm forward again and began to pull the extremely resistant cat faunus towards the chair that was pulled out from the desk and facing towards Ruby and Weiss's bed, and once the blonde girl reached the chair with the cat faunus, she then forced the cat faunus down. However, she didn't let go of Blake's hand since it clearly seemed as if she did that, Blake might have ran away from her.

Yang placed her hand onto the faunus's shoulder and pushed the cat faunus down every time she had attempted to get up and Yang made a decision to make the cat faunus listen, but to be truthful, Yang didn't want to have to treat Blake in such an assertive and restricting way, but yet the cat faunus was forcing her to sit down for crying out loud. "Stop it, Blake," Yang muttered darkly at the cat faunus and it caused Blake's eyes to widen at how aggressive Yang was treating her right now. Edit this

Blake hoisted up her head more so she could bitterly glare at Yang in hopes to pass the message that she didn't want to be bothered by Yang's shenanigans, yet as soon as she finally got a good glimpse of Yang's face, she instantly took note of the light crimson tainted eyes that usually transpired and engulfed the lilac colored eyes when she was mad or upset, yet Yang's face concealed most of the emotions that she had harbored towards everything that was going on at the moment. Blake gulped, steadily growing inert as Yang's grip on her shoulder tightened, and she haltingly began to lower the cat faunus back down into the chair, yet despite the fact that she had managed to get the cat faunus back down in the chair, Yang gave Blake's hand a tight squeeze as a warning to not move anymore, causing Blake to wince in pain from the blonde girl squeezing her hurt hand tightly.

Yang's eyes gradually diverted away from Blake's and drifted downward towards the hand that was still hurt and needed to be tended to, yet when Blake realizes where Yang was looking, she clutches her hand tighter and began to slowly slide it under her elbow in hopes Yang would just stop and let her be finally, feeling too tired to put up a struggle against the blonde girl anymore. Blake made a forlorning attempt to conceal her hand from the world in degradation, yet it was mostly Blake trying to hide her hand from the prying set of eyes that Yang had glued to her in an inspecting way, however soon the once light shaded crimson color that Yang's eyes showed turned redder than that of the blood slowly escaping the good sized cut she had made with her nails.

Promptly Blake notices Yang reluctantly and vaguely letting go of her hand, yet despite the chance she had to run away in consideration of the fact that Yang might have been much more physically stronger than her, she definitely didn't have as much endurance and speed as the cat faunus, meaning Blake could have easily out ran her with her shadow clones or even jumped out the window and made the perfect escape since there was a tree not far from where their window was and if she timed it correctly she could have used the tree to her advantage and make it down to the ground intact. Not once did Blake even try to move from the chair anymore, she couldn't for some reason. No matter how much her conscience yelled at her brain and body to get up and move, to run away, to hide, Blake's body refused to function properly anymore and stayed stationary in the chair. Blake choked down the lump in her throat from the consequence of trying to not tear up from the pain of everything that had happened so far, but her eyes stayed glued on Yang as the blonde girl turned and faced the desk before grabbing the top knob of the first drawer on the left and began to rummage through it in search of something.

However while Yang was digging through all the drawers, she kept quiet and silent, not once speaking or saying anything to Blake, although Blake would occasionally hear Yang grunt in annoyance when what ever she was looking for wasn't in the drawer she had just spent a minute or two looking through. Blake didn't know what to expect of this situation anymore, everything was literally spiraling out of place in the world around her at the moment, it was all so unorganized, so unreadable, so incomprehensible to Blake. All that could truly be asked in the situation she was in was; what was next?

Blake suddenly becomes aware of Yang gradually coming to a standstill before quietly mumbling a satisfied 'ah.' Blake's ears flicker around several times under the bow that had enshrouded her cat ears before they precipitously perked up, yet instead of lowering them back down to how they usually rested against the soft sides of the bow's fabric, Blake's ears stayed erect and perched high on her head as she intently listened to Yang close the drawer that she had been digging through a second ago, in attempt to try to possibly find out what the blonde girl had gotten from the drawer, but once Yang got the drawer fully closed, she hastily reeled around with a good sized red box held in both of her hands and the strand of hair that was oddly curled upward leisurely wiggled up to full attention. The strand of hair faintly emitted a yellow glow, but Blake didn't know if it was because Yang shook her head slightly to make the hair piece move or if it was actually a thing?

Yang somewhat saunters forward a few more steps in order to be competently standing meticulously in front of the chair that Blake was sitting in, however as soon as Yang had made it directly in front of the cat faunus, she crouched down to the floor, and gingerly stationed the good sized red box on the ground next to her while moderately adjusting on the floor to where she was sitting on the back of her heels, using her knees to stop her from sliding forward on the floor or moving from the position she was in, yet Yang now had to look up if she wanted to see Blake while the cat faunus stayed staring down at Yang in mild curiosity and also confusion. Blake's questions were all soon clarified immediately upon seeing Yang turn her head back over to the red plastic box and start to fiddle with the two latches on the box, however at the same time Blake finally actually took the time to look at the actual box; On the front was a small white cross, and in bold white letters on the side of the box it read, "Beacon's personal aid kit."

Blake's eyes widen as she had completely forgotten that Beacon had supplied all their the students a good sized aid kit in their rooms for smaller injuries that wouldn't be needed to be tended to by the school's nurse, and they all pretty much knew which each medical component was since they took classes with Professor Goodwitch from time to time on small helpful tips of what to do when someone got hurt while battling Grimm or anything of the sort. The school actually varied out on teaching students from healing to even survival tactics in case they got lost on missions. The Headmaster's main thing he said when people asked why there were so many different classes was, 'It is better to be safe than to be sorry'.

At any rate though, as soon as Yang had unbound the latches to the red box, she then swiftly lifted the cover to the aid kit upward and then immediately pushed it backwards while crimson eyes intently followed the slumping cover that was leaning back to it's impending undo, however, the wait for the blonde girl wasn't long, and the sound of the plastic cover thudding softly against the dark oak floor soon filled her ears. Despite her accomplishment of getting the cover of the box open and out of the way to where it showed all it's contents inside to her, Yang satisfyingly turned her head away from the box and toward the cat faunus's hand which was still hidden behind her elbow. Yang silently tolerates a few more seconds of the dreadful silence before she warily reaches her hand out towards Blake's arm that was still hidden behind her free arm's elbow, but once again, the same thing happened as before, Blake's conscious wanted her to move her whole arm away from the approaching blonde girl's hand, yet her body was unresponsive and as a result, Yang ended up managing to get a good grip on her arm before she began to pull it outward and towards her in a slow, gentle manner. At the same time though, Yang was slowly sliding her hand down to Blake's hand, and once she made it to the faunus's hand, she grasped it between both of hers.

Blake used the back of her teeth to bite down onto her tongue and gnaw at it as Yang steadily passed her clutched hand back and forth a numerous amount of times in a soothing and pacifying manner, Blake knew what Yang was quietly imploring her to do, but she didn't want to open her hand to show Yang her cut, she didn't care if it got infected or anything, it should have been worse. During Blake's silent grousing, Yang was slowly slipping her fingers under Blake's clutched ones and starting to pry them open. Blake was soon brought out of her thoughts again once she felt Yang slowly opening her hand and made an attempt to close her hand tighter, but Yang didn't give up, making Blake whimper more out of pain than anything since the blonde girl was forcing her fingers open while she was trying to keep them closed. "Yang," Blake snivels out to the blonde girl.

In the end though, Yang had ultimately managed to pry open Blake's clutched hand and examine it, yet while she looked at the good sized cut in the middle of her palm, she noticed red marks scattered across the cat faunus's palm that looked as if Blake had been digging her nails across her palm in attempt to create more cuts and for some of the red marks she had succeeded in doing just that. Yang heard Blake whimpering softly, and Yang knew what Blake wanted her to do, she wanted her to stop, but, Yang couldn't just leave her partner's hand in such a condition. Blake had to hold Gambol Shroud, but how would she be able to if her hand was this badly cut and not tended to? Not to mention the fact that the cat faunus was oddly only wanting more agony? It was outrageous! Yang had decided to ignore her partner's whimpering and continue to help her, no matter how much Blake acting in such a way confused her substantially and again, oddly made Yang's heart twinge with a familiar feeling, one that she hadn't experienced in a few years. The feelings of not knowing what was happening yet walking blindly into the situation, and the sense of being felt as if you were left out in something important, Yang didn't like these feelings at all. Was this how Weiss felt with Ruby a month ago? Yang didn't know, but she would find out what was happening and why this was happening after she helped Blake. check

Yang slowly brought her thumb out from underneath Blake's hand and tenderly slid it across her palm a few times, making sure to avoid the cuts, yet after carefully trailing her thumb around the cat faunus's hand for a few minutes, Yang then slid her thumb over the cuts while adding a bit of pressure to them. Yang's eyes observed Blake from the top corner of her eyelids, taking note of the cat faunus clearly wincing before trying to weakly pull her hand back, however the action Blake did made Yang snort in satisfaction since she had clearly proved her point that Blake's hand needed a little tending to. "No Blake."

Yang solemnly peered at the cat faunus for a little bit longer in hope to pass the message that she meant 'no' when she had said it, she only just wanted to help Blake, so she shouldn't be making her feel so guilty about this. Yang huffs in exhaustion before she finally turns her attention back over towards her right side where the aid kit was settled and meekly reached her free hand over towards the open aid kit, and when Yang's hand made it over to the aid kit, she once again began to rummage through the items that could be seen on the top in search of the items she needed for the purpose to one, clean the cut so it didn't get infected, and two, bandage the cut so it wouldn't be exposed to the world of germs and just instantly make the search of item one pointless.. Nothing, none of the items Yang needed were found on the top layer, and Yang then began to dig even further down into the box of medical supplies.

After thoroughly digging through and around the aid kit, Yang suddenly becomes aware of the pointed edge of something brushing lightly against the back of her palm, and subsequently after feeling it, Yang turned her hand slightly towards the direction of the item that had poked her with the intent of grabbing it in the hopes that it would be an alcohol pad instead of one of those gauze pads that had the same design as the alcohol pads, and that frequently had caused Yang to have the issue of never admittedly being able to distinguish the two without looking at their fronts for the fact that they had the same plastic square container packets. So with high hopes that she was lucky on her first go, Yang slowly pulled the small plastic packet up and out from the aid kit's cluster of medical accessories and turned it around, so it showed her the front of it. A small tiny thankful and satisfied smile grew on Yang's mouth since she had gotten lucky and managed to get the alcohol pad and not the other one on the first go.

Yang brought the alcohol packet upwards more so it was completely out of the clustered box of medical materials before she began to fiddle around with the packet on her palm, using her thumb to flip it back and forth, as well as quietly thinking of how she was going to open the plastic packet with only one hand since she didn't want to let go of Blake's hand just in case she tried to escape again, but it wasn't long before an idea popped up in her head. Yang stopped messing with the packet and brought it towards her and placed it's corner part between the front of her teeth, subsequently clamping her teeth downward firmly on the corner of the packet whilst moving her right hand to the same side of the packet and then swiftly pulled it outward, the swift motion causing the top half of the packet to rip open, and reveal a little of the top half of the white alcohol pad. Yang then spit out the separate piece of the packet which had still been between her teeth before she turned the packet upside down and placed the middle part of the packet in her front teeth again, yet this time she didn't rip the packet, she just used her right hand to reach into the packet before pulling out the actual pad, and spit the empty packet over to the side just like she had done for the other piece since it was completely useless now.

Yang moved her right hand on over towards her left hand, which had still been holding Blake's palm open and gently began to dab the alcohol pad down on the cat faunus's hand, cleaning the blood trails and cleaning the cut in general, while also watching attentively so she made sure not to miss any blood since she didn't want her partner's hand looking like she had just committed a murder and was too lazy to clean the evidence up.

Blake watched Yang gently began to dab the alcohol pad onto her cut, yet this wasn't what Blake wanted, no, it wasn't what she deserved. To be a faunus, fighting for equal rights in the world of today, yet to turn around and treat only one specific race of faunus different and to toss their feelings aside because of what? Folktales, folktales that were true though, but Ruby had explained, had shown, and had tried her best to prove everyone wrong and was bringing the truth that the wolf faunus were just like any other faunus in the world. None of them were any different, however the world of both faunus and people sometime treated it just as that. Fear and doubt. Why? Why did that make Blake do such cruel acts towards another being though? She didn't want this, but she let it happen.

Regardless though, she had disdain Ruby's feelings completely, and prodded and trifled with her trust as well. Blake thought back to the past few nights where Yang had made her stay up with her, but there was what Yang called, a fun catch to their game now. The Bumblebee duo would have laid down to go to sleep just like the White Rose couple did, however, once the White Rose couple fell asleep, Yang would quietly slide down to her bed with her scroll's flashlight pointed towards the wall so the light that was emitting from its screen didn't wake up the other two or shine in their direction. Blake honestly didn't mind the nights spent with the blonde girl anymore since ever after their first 'get to know each other game', Blake steadily grew more and more closer to the blonde girl, she learned more of Yang's family and just her in general. Then there were the things she wished she never heard the blonde girl say, however, one night, the topic of Ruby and Yang's childhood came up. Yang told Blake of how Ruby overall was the type of child and still was the type of person who had put others feelings before her own, that was Ruby's weakness in the past, and that was why she had made a pledge as a kid to protect her little sister from everything she could, the best she could. The envisage of Ruby's eyes staring back at her replayed again since the look of those eyes were something her brain simply couldn't forget, they concealed no secrets, no lies, nothing, but what they did show, was affliction. Someone had once told Blake that the eyes were the mirror of the heart, reflecting emotions that the heart could not; but if that was the case, then what was the mind? Better yet; what was her mind? Her world? Her mind was subverted and ruined by the lies of white fang; the promises of achieving peace one day was turned to torturous methods right in front of her eyes, while the love that held their group strong and close turned to hate, some of the Faunus forced the idea that the weak had to be brought down so the strong could rise, and the saddest part of it all, was those people convinced them all. A riot that no one besides the white fang members knew of out broke and the good were overthrown by the bad.

When had she developed such trust issues again? It had been so long ago that she had apparently forgotten, but, when was it that those hidden fears to trust others escape and arose again? Blake ignored the issues for so long, and now they decided to come back, however, not only did they just come back, they caused her to hurt Ruby and then put herself in the spiraling thoughts and questions of whether or not she actually did have complete faith in Ruby. Blake felt as if she was spiraling out of order and out of sanity, her head hurt, but her conscious spared her no break, throwing thoughts at her as if she was a child who had done wrong. Emotions, emotions so raw, and so unforgiving, it was all mentally breaking her and battering her. Was everything true? Or was it actually all lies? What if Ruby hated her now? Blake's thought process froze at that last thought, and her eyes slowly widened; hate? Hate was such a strong word, but maybe-. "No.." Blake felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes again, but she couldn't hold them back this time, it hurt, everything hurt, and holding them back would hurt even more. It was all too overwhelming at the moment, she was broke, she was defenseless against her own conscious. The first tear slowly escaped from the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek and down to her chin, and once it got there, it stayed there for a second before it dropped off, but after the first tear was gone, more started to stream down her cheeks. Blake didn't want to move anymore, her body was tense and stiff, and her wide eyes strayed to the door and stayed there.

While Yang was compassionately and subtly dabbing the alcohol pad all around on the cat faunus's open palm, her eyes had abstractedly managed to catch the sight of a small glimpse of one of the tears dripping off her chin before falling down and splattering onto Blake's white shorts that she usually wore, but once Yang's eyes had found where the tear had dropped, she noticed the small stain that showed it wasn't the first tear that was to fall. Yang's eyes promptly stray upwards and the first thing they take note of, was Blake's free hand that was lifted up and attempting to hide her whole face like a mask, but Blake had only managed to successfully cover her eyes. The second thing she noticed was the tears streaming from underneath her hand; had she hurt her somehow? Maybe it was because she handled the cat faunus a little too roughly? What was happening now? Yang's eyebrows progressively scrunched downward since she wanted nothing more but than to merely hug her partner, and to comfort her. Yang had decided a bit ago she couldn't bare to see the cat Faunus melancholy, it was almost an utter weakness of Yang's, not that she would ever tell that to anyone because then she would be called a softie or something lame like that. Yang definitely was no softie either, it was more of her pet peeve than absolutely anything when someone said those words to her. Yang snorted before she looked back down and then over to the aid kit again, but this time, she hastily began to dig through it for what she needed to wrap Blake's hand up so she could get this over and do whatever she could to make Blake smile like always, the cat faunus's smile was the one thing that could make Yang feel as if she could just punch straight through a wall from how happy it made her to be able to make Blake happy, or even just a little bit.

On Yang's fourth draw, she eventually managed to find what she needed and began to pull it out from the aid kit, and as soon as Yang had gotten the wrappings that she needed out of the aid kit, she wasted no time to begin tossing it up and down. Yang's method of tossing the roll of wrapping up and down was causing a little bit of the wrapping to come undone, and after Yang tossed the roll once, she would then use her thumb to roll the roll forward a little more and then repeat the same process. After a second, Yang had a good small strip of wrapping undone, however, Yang tosses the roll up once more, but this time, Yang had hastily reached her hand out and grabbed the loose end of the wrapping before she jerked it downward to get a longer strip of wrapping. However, the only downfall to Yang's decision, was the actual roll to the wrapping, rolled far away from them, leaving her with a long strip of wrapping. "Uh." Yang stares at the roll that rolled a few more feet before stopping. "Damn, that's just great," Yang grumbles under her breath before she takes the strip in her hand and brings it over to Blake's before she began to wrap it securely around Blake's hand so it kept the cuts covered and safe, or, at least she thought it should have kept it safe since it was in the aid kit, but Yang wasn't exactly expecting Blake to finally speak up since she had been quiet the whole time, nor did she expect what Blake said.

"Yang..Stop..Please.." The cat faunus quietly managed to say through the sniffling and whimpering, but it made her voice crack a few times since when she talked it made everything much worse some reason and her sobs were more violent, however, Yang stubbornly shook her head, continuing to finish up wrapping Blake's hand before she tied the two ends together and tucked them under one of the wraps. Yang looked at her handiwork and smiled weakly since it might have not been the best wrapping job she's done, but she tried, and it wasn't exactly easy when her partner was crying in front of her; Yang felt a little satisfied with her work though.

The cat faunus's frustrations were gradually growing more while her agitation had gotten redirected towards Yang because of the blonde's persistence to help her when she clearly just wanted to be left alone. Blake watched as Yang lowered her hands down to her side and onto the floor before she pushed downward on the floor to help her stand back up and give her the tiny push she needed, however, once Yang got half way up, Blake grabbed her arm, and held her in her place before she speaking up. "Yang.. Why did you help me when I told you to stop?" Blake was trying not to let her frustration show, but she couldn't anymore, Yang should have left her alone. "Do you not know how to listen to someone's wishes Yang? Is it that you really can never take something serious? I deserved more, and now look wha-?!"  
***Smack!***

…

…

Blake's hand instantly rose up to her cheek that stung from the slap Yang had just delivered to her cheek while she finally locked eyes with Yang's crimson ones once again, and not even a second later after they locked eyes, Yang spoke up. "Blake, why are you acting like this? You know that's not true, I can be serious just like any other person can, and I am being serious right now Blake! I'm not really sorry that I'm not wanting my partner to hurt herself or say she deserves pain, what do you want me to do Blake?! What am I suppose to do?! I just, I just don't appreciate that kind of talk okay, call me whatever for what I'll do to stop you from making stupid choices, I don't care, what I really care for though, is you, and if," Yang pauses for a minute before continuing, "just please, Blake." Yang's voice falters and she clutches her free hand's fist a few times before taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down since what Blake had just said about her not being able to be serious actually hurt Yang in a way, but she couldn't show weakness right now, Blake was sad, she didn't mean anything she was saying. Her father had told her people said a lot of cruel things when they were mad, but that didn't change the fact that it still stung a bit. "Look, Blake, I really don't know what's going on right now between you and Ruby, but whatever it is can't be bad enough to make you want to hurt yourself. I don't care whether it was a small cut you were purposely making or not; just hurting your body isn't the way to go about this Blake. I've said this a few times now, but I really, really, care for you Blake, and we're partners, we've got to be there for each other, okay?"After Yang had said that, she went quiet, watching Blake as if expecting her to say something, or do anything.

The hand that was on Blake's cheek went right back to covering her face since the look Yang was giving her made her feel more guiltier than before and she sniffles, trying to stop the tears again, but she couldn't tell if the tears were from the slap or her overwhelming guilt. Yang suddenly speaks up again, sounding more desperate for Blake to speak to her or even to just look at her. "Blake, please, look at me at least." The cat faunus shakes her head and Yang squeezes Blake's hand that was still in her hand before she swiftly pulled on the cat faunus's arm and pulled her out of the chair she had sat her in and into her embrace, gently rubbing the sniffling girl's back in a soothing manner, the same manner as she had done for Ruby in the past since it always seemed to calm the wolf Faunus down.

Yang felt Blake trying to escape from her embrace, but Yang's grip on the cat Faunus only got reinforced and Yang wrapped her arms more securely around the cat Faunus, but it slightly was starting to hurt since Blake's attempts to escape involved pushing against her chest. Yang didn't let go though, she couldn't, not with their window open, she didn't want to make chances with Blake's need to do stupid stuff at the moment. "Blake, please.. I don't want to keep having to restrain you like this. Can you just stop for a minute?!" Yang felt Blake's hands move away from her chest and towards her shoulder, however, she did not expect to feel the pain of Blake's nails dragging down her shoulder. Yang grunted at the pain from Blake's nails scratching down her arm, and there was really no way to escape Blake's nails unless she moved away, but she couldn't leave her partner like this.. Yang instead pulled the cat Faunus even closer to her, and suddenly, the cat Faunus gives up on all her attempts to get away from Yang for a third time. Blake couldn't take this anymore, she was wasting energy that she really didn't have, she was tired, weak, and broken mentally.

Yang reverently kissed the top of the cat faunus's head repeatedly and even kissed the bow that sat on top of Blake's head a few times, causing the ears underneath them to flicker around in response to her kisses. Yang after a second more felt Blake's nails moderately loosen their grip on her shoulder before fully letting go. Yang sighs in relief of her shoulder being free from the cat faunus's nails, however, as soon as Blake lets go of the blonde girl's shoulders, Yang gingerly lowers her hand to underneath Blake's head which had been on Yang's chest, and slid her finger under Blake's chin before she raised the cat faunus's head to so that Blake was looking at her again, yet this time Blake didn't put up any sort of fight against Yang since she was far too tired for any of that anymore.

"And to answer your earlier question of why I was and still am stopping you from doing stuff such as hurting your hand, is because I really don't want to see you purposely hurting yourself Blake. I mean, I honestly nearly lost two important people in my life.." Blake tilts her head slightly in confusion as of why Yang had said, two people, and Yang quickly manages to pick up on Blake's confusion and continues,"Well, actually I really did lose one person as a kid, but afterward, it honestly felt like I lost two, it really felt like I lost Ruby Blake. Did you know that Ruby after the incident ran off a lot from home? She basically ran away Blake, she ran away for extended periods of time, I rarely saw my own sister, so yeah, I counted that as losing two people." Yang took a deep breath to calm herself down more. "I'll be honest here Blake, everything really affected me, Summer, Ruby, dad, just everything you know? It was almost as if watching your family break apart, I couldn't do anything to hold it together either, I tried though, but it was a scary thing." Yang chuckles a little, but it sounded dry and tedious, showing no real signs that it was a cheerful laugh. "Funny right? Something scaring me? I know, it's a weird thing, but yeah, it was scary for many reasons, never left a good feeling in my gut and some even called me a bit paranoid. Look, I really don't want that same thing to ever happen to any of us again okay? I never wanna see you hurt, or any blood of yours leave that body of yours." Yang pauses and gives a small smile. "Well unless you know, female issues, then I'll reluctantly accept that." Yang tried to make Blake laugh a little or anything besides look at her with that sad expression, but the cat faunus didn't do anything, she didn't even reply with a witty comeback as normal, so Yang decided to continue her storytelling moment.

"We're partners, so in a weird way, I'd like to think I get a free pass to care for you Blake, to care for you during your times of need. I've also in a way lost my little sister again, but this time, it's okay because, it's a step forward we are taking, and not a step backwards, you're all I've got to keep me company now Blake. Weiss, unfortunately, stole my sister spotlight! Damn Princess didn't even give me a chance to be all super amazing big sis and stuff, and, to be honest, I don't know how the rich little girl managed to do that when I'm clearly the more lovable one here! But anyway, I'm okay with everything that's happening, and you know why Blake? These are the steps of life and we're all moving forward again, finally, and while Ruby's life is moving forward and she's growing up, I've got my own too, I've even got the prettiest little kitty as my sidekick." Yang uses her thumb to caress Blake's cheek a little and grins when noticing the faint scarlet color to Blake's cheeks while her tears had finally stopped and Blake was now just sniffling occasionally. "A black kitten that requires more attention than most people would think it needs." Blake's ears slightly lower in annoyance of repeatedly being referred to as a kitten when she was nothing of the sort.

"I'm sorry Yang, It's just, you don't understand, I essentially discriminated Ruby for her wolf faunus features. We're both the same, and I did what I've been trying to stop for the whole faunus race, discrimination! All because of doubt, hesitation, and just ridiculous stuff that I thought was over. I-I'm no better than those lowly people who judge the whole faunus race, I mean, what I did was probably even worse, to be a faunus myself and then to an extend mistreat one race of faunus for what they were born as, thinking they have no control unlike the other races of faunus. We shouldn't be working against each other, but instead the complete opposite, yet here I am, judging her.."

Yang hadn't known what went down between the two faunus from the beginning, so when Blake finished telling Yang the main reason of why she was so upset and what the main problem between the two faunus was, she certainly felt surprised and bewildered by it, being the fact that she hadn't exactly expected Ruby and Blake to have the issue of dealing with discrimination against each other since they were both faunus, and Blake and Ruby seemed to be on good terms with each other. Now normally, Yang would've decked whoever dared to make fun of her little sister's adorable wolf features, but while looking down at the cat faunus whose ears were once again folded back, she couldn't bring herself to do anything, this wasn't because it was just Blake and she got special treatment, no, that wasn't it at all, the cat faunus sincerely looked upset about what she did. It would have been wrong, no, it would have been just callous of her to down the cat faunus more than she was doing to herself already, Blake needed guidance right now, not precisely to be told what to do, but to be given a helpful push in the right direction, because the direction she was taking right now, wasn't a good one for her. Yang got a better grip on the cat faunus's chin and pulled her up more, and perceptively nodded her head to Blake, silently telling the cat faunus to finish what she wanted to say before she put her own opinion in on this situation. "I just feel so awful about everything that's happening right now, Yang.. Y-Yet at the same time I don't know whether I trust her or not, I don't even know if I can.." Blake went quiet after saying that and Yang waited a few more minutes to make sure that was all Blake had to say, however, instead of speaking first, Yang pulled Blake's face up a little more and gently pecked at the cat faunus's lips and pulled away a little, and rested her forehead against Blake's.

"Blakey.. Look, I know I'm the sister of Ruby, and you'd expect me to be angry or something, which I am a little upset that you had 'discriminated' my little sister, but you've done enough, what you need now is a few helpful words. Blake trust is, in fact, a thing that should be thought about wisely, and I can't force you to trust my sister, that's not up to me to exactly decide nor is it for me to put myself in. However, I will put my own perspective on Ruby, in general, so listen closely; Ruby's honestly a good girl, and she's a strong girl too. Ruby is in my book, the most trustworthy person you'll ever meet. Ruby might be one of the rarer faunus so far, she might be called the monster in stories, she might even have one somewhere in that adorable brain, because who doesn't? But no matter what, Ruby's aspiration to overcome, is more powerful than that of stupid stories and all that complicated stuff! Just talk to her, and if you need time to think of whether or not you can have faith in her, tell her, I'm sure she'll understand your wish for more time to think it over." Yang heard Blake take a few shaky breaths and Yang continues to tenderly caress Blake's cheek and lightly pecks the cat faunus's lips once more, and this time, Blake returns the little peck. "It's okay Blake."

"...Ask for time?" Blake quietly inquires.

"Blake, time is pretty much all life is. We'll all age, we'll all learn, and we'll grow as people, all in time. Time is essentially what the world revolves around, I mean just imagine if the world had no time, as in it simply didn't exist, ever. For me I think we wouldn't be able to exactly properly function as humans! That's my viewpoint on time Blake, it's really a crazy world out there. Lots of mysteries." Blake listened to the blonde girl babble about mysteries and slowly slid her arms off of Yang's shoulders and slid them under Yang's arms, hiding her face in the blonde girl's chest before she spoke up.

"But..What if the time it takes makes Ruby hate me..?" Yang chuckles a few times at the silly question Blake had just asked her and ran her fingers through the cat faunus's hair, playing around with it's waves and softness.

"Blake, you know Ruby couldn't really hate someone even if she tried, hate's a strong word, and it's definitely not the word you want to put together with Ruby. Ruby never holds stuff against people for stuff such as wanting a little more time to think everything through, and if she does, then I'll have to talk to Weiss cause she's seriously messed with my little sister's personality a bit too much.. Cause I will not have Weiss transforming my little sister into her clone! Which is just weird and wrong. I mean, if Weiss turned Ruby into her replica and then continued to date her, man." Yang shivers at the thought of there being two Weiss's hugging in bed while getting freak- Yang guffaw in amusement and terror of the thought that just ran through her head. "Then again if Weiss had selfcest fantasies I wouldn't be too surprised." Yang couldn't stop chuckling at the thought and buried her face into Blake's hair, but Blake, noticed a little more weight from the blonde being forced onto her and she tried to take a few steps back since Yang was just trying to cling to her or something, however, Blake accidentally steps on the back of her shoe and with the added weight to her, she fails to step back one more to stop the inedible, falling.

"Uuuh.." Blake expeditiously begins to activate her aura a little bit, hoping that the amount she activated would've been sufficient to help her elude from being Yang's cushion in the fall, while also making sure it would've been enough so that the clone lasted a little longer than it normally did after she had used it to escape for Yang to fall on and hopefully make her fall less agonizing for the blonde's chest. However, just as Blake was summoning the clone, Yang tightened her hold around her waist instinctively. The sudden tightening of Yang's hug made Blake lose concentration since the grip on her waist was actually hurting from how tightly Yang was holding onto her now, and the weight of the two girls combined made them drop faster down to the ground before the inevitable happened, Blake was the first to hit the floor, and her back took most of the slam; Yang was the next to finally fall, yet Blake wished she hadn't fallen, because when the blonde fell, she fell on top of Blake, making Blake wheeze in pain from the double attack from the floor and Yang's body. Blake's wheeze was cut off midway as Yang's chest covered her face; everything was quiet for a minute, until Blake started to thrash around in distress violently underneath the blonde girl, trying to get air somehow. "Mmppf.. tt..Ymg!"

Yang grunts and groans from the fall. "Agh, I'm sorry bout that Blake, I just was thinkin-" Yang suddenly stops mid-sentence when she notices the ticklish feeling underneath her and looks down, but all she saw was Blake's wavy hair sprawled out on the floor in front of her. Yang then looks a little under her and notices where Blake's head was and the cat faunus's distressed thrashing that was getting more and more frantic since Yang's chest was literally about to make her faint. "Oooh." Yang finally understood what their positions were and lifts her upper half off the cat faunus's face, and as soon as she does that, Blake takes a deep breath. "Sorry about that Blakey, you know, for one, falling on you, and two, my babies almost smothering you, they've got a mind of their own I tell you.." Yang pauses for a minute before a cheeky grin grows on her face. "Kitty got all the titty I guess?" Yang chuckles at her little inside joke before she slid off the cat faunus and sat down in front of her, watching Blake sit up as well, yet unlike her, who was grinning, Blake was giving Yang a weak glare since Yang had just made a joke about almost suffocating her and crushing her. Blake might have cared for the blonde girl just like Yang cared for her, but she certainly didn't want to die by her over-sized chest in such a way.

Yang criss-crossed her legs and smiled innocently at Blake, but Blake wasn't exactly paying attention to Yang anymore, she was just staring in her direction thinking about what Yang had said earlier. Blake truly did feel remorseful about what she did, so, she could at least try to fix what she did to Ruby, and they were still a team, and teams worked through it.. Blake quietly repeated the word 'friend' a few times, thinking about what Ruby said as well, and after a few more silent seconds, she made her decision of what she needed, no, wanted to do.

Blake took a deep breath before she anxiously spoke up. "Hey, Yang..?" As soon as Blake had spoke up though, Yang instantly perked up, focusing her attention directly to Blake since she still wanted nothing more than to be there for the cat faunus and she would have gladly listened to whatever the cat faunus had to say. Yang's head slightly tilted in question of what Blake wanted to say since she seemed a little nervous about something, however, in Blake's Pov, she couldn't exactly get over the fact how childish and silly the blonde girl looked at the moment, and the reason of why that was, was because the blonde girl had her hands gripping onto her calfs as she rocked around a little bit, and the head tilting thing wasn't helping her case either.

"Uh, yeah Blakey? What's up? You need any more Yang advice?" Yang didn't know if what she had said sounded like she was taking everything seriously, so Yang tried to reword it a little bit, hoping that Blake didn't assume that she wasn't taking her seriously, she had to show the cat faunus her capability to be a serious person. "I mean, I'm not entirely wise, but I've got some clever and witty things to say about a lot of stuff? Uh.. I mean, if you've got something still bothering you I'm here..?" Blake watches the hair on top of Yang's head wiggle around slightly, radiating the same glow as before, making Blake scrunch her eyebrows down in mild frustration of the confusing thing.

"No no no! That's not it Yang you've helped me enough so far, and I'm sorry about all the trouble I put you through because of it, but, you're right, I want to talk to Ruby about this as soon as possible, and if we can't exactly resolve it then and there, then I want to work on it with her." Yang nods her head slowly, but before Yang could speak, Blake continues. "But, I also want to talk to her alone.. Do.. Do you think you could help me with that? I'm sure Weiss'll be somewhat reluctant letting Ruby leave with me since I'm assuming Ruby might have already mentioned something about it to Weiss.."

"Yeah, I can understand that, and sure, I'll help set everything up! If Weiss gives any issue, I'll make sure to lock her in the nurse's office!" Yang chuckles at the idea of being able to lock Weiss in the office with the excuse of being a helpful teammate. Blake's eyes the entire time had not left from the strand of hair on top of Yang's head that was waving side to side a little, she even tried rubbing her eyes a few times, thinking that she was losing it, but every time she moved her hand away from her eyes, the strand was still moving. Was that thing actually moving though? Why was it glowing too? Maybe she drank too much coffee this morning? But wait, she didn't even get the chance to drink coffee this morning from the whole earlier-earlier incident.

"Ok..ay.. We um, we, should.. Um.." Blake's sentence slowly trailed off as her eyes followed the hairpiece that strangely reminded her of an antenna to an ant or something? Yang watched her partner go quiet and just stare at her, looking as if she entered a trance of some sort or something.

"Well Blake, I don't know about you, but I want to go check on the two lovebirds and see if they reached each other intact." Yang pauses for a second before she adds onto her sentence." Well I mostly want to go check on my little sister and see how she's doing, but, I mean, I suppose checking on Weiss could just randomly fall into my agenda too." Yang abashedly added as she rubbed the back of her neck a little, however though, Yang stopped moving altogether once she notices Blake crawling towards her with her eyebrows scrunched. Yang stayed still the entire time the cat faunus crawled over towards her, curious about what the cat faunus wanted and was doing, but by the time Blake stopped, she was up close and personal. Yang gets a sheepish grin and moves her hand away from her neck, dropping it to the floor with a new interest. "Well well, where did the kitten's courage come from? Don't tell me you'll go lion on me one day, then it'd be a bit hard taking care of you, however, I suppose one more couldn't hurt." Yang wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Blake, who in return, grunts, and raises her palm before licking it a few times. Yang grew confused by Blake's actions, but as soon as Blake pulled her palm away from her lips, her hand shot out quickly, and began to push the strand of hair back that had been bothering her for a bit now. "Oh, Oh, Oh..Wait. Blake! Please, not the hair! That's your spit for crying out loud! My hair's been through enough today!" Yang flailed her arms, whining while simultaneously trying to push the cat faunus away from her hair. "Blake your sexy catness betrayed me!" Yang yowled and complained as the cat faunus continued to push Yang's head down so she could reach the top of Yang's hair more. "I'm sorry about the cat jokes Blake, please! Spare meee!"

Yang fell backward in an attempt to escape the cat faunus, but Blake fell with her and continued to try and push the annoying strand of hair down, and the battle of the ages began. Yang tried wrestling Blake off her, but surprisingly the cat faunus was exceptionally good at pinning people down, even people twice her size apparently too.

* * *

**10 minutes later.**

* * *

Yang and Blake walked alongside of each other down the long halls of Beacon that led into different rooms and even classrooms, passing through various groups of other students who were enjoying their Sunday to the best of their extends before classes started again the next day, meaning a volume of chatter filled the halls, however not one sound off it was from the bumblebee duo who had been quiet through half of their walk to the infirmary. The reason for the odd silence between the two was because Yang had been too busy sulking about all the things that had happened to her hair so far that day, while Blake was silently dealing with the nervous feeling of having to talk to the wolf Faunus again, yet at the same time, a small feeling of triumph coursed through her since she had managed to subdue the strange strand of hair that had been agitating her for its constant swaying. Yang had long ago stopped griping out loud, but the cat Faunus sadly could still hear the blonde girl grumbling about her 'beloved' hair under her breath.

After a few minutes of still hearing Yang's grumbling, Blake's amber eyes leisurely stray downward and over towards between them where their hands were just an inch apart from each other, occasionally bumping when having to walk over a little in the opposite direction to avoid running into another student. Blake and Yang made a turn down a corner and into a new hall which was almost empty, which wasn't really surprising since they were heading towards the back of Beacon and most of the students were up in the front. Blake waits a few more minutes, looking around at all the other students who seemed to look like the third year seniors, meaning they wouldn't be likely to run into them after this again, or, so she hoped for what she was about to do. Yang's eyes suddenly widened slightly in surprise when she felt another hand slip into hers, intertwining fingers their fingers before lightly gripping it, while also fondly rubbing the back of her palm. Yang gradually relaxed after a second since it wasn't really hard to assume who's hand was in hers now, Yang's hand squeezed Blake's a little bit, adjusting their fingers more so it was more comfortable than the way Blake had it and then spoke up. "You know this doesn't make up for assaulting my hair, right Blake?" Blake quietly laughs before nodding her head at the blonde girl. "Good good, we're both on the same page here then and look, I see the nurse's office! How about I go in first in case Ruby's in the waiting room? I could set everything up for you?" Blake squeezed Yang's hand one more time as her answer.

"Yeah.. That's fine with me, and Yang?" The blonde girl hums as a sign of acknowledgement for her to continue. "Thank you for this again.."

"Blake, I've told you already, It's my pleasure to help my kitten out when she's got a problem, no need to thank me; not yet of course though." Yang grins before giving a little sway to her hip so it gently knocked into Blake's hip, causing the cat faunus to stumble to the side a little in surprise, however, the bump Yang did was not enough to make the cat faunus stagger too far since Yang had also still been holding her hand at the time, and once the cat faunus had regained her posture from the hip bump, Yang looked over to Blake and gave her a sly wink. "Now, as much as I'd love to keep holding your hand Blake, mind letting go so I can open the door?" Yang easily manages to see the faint scarlet color forming on the cat faunus's cheeks before Blake lets go of her hand with an eye roll. "Thanks, Blake, now stay right here for a minute, and well, If I say, uh, bees you don't come in, but after a minute and I don't say bees, you can come in, okay?" Blake nods her head to Yang. "Okay, good."

As soon as Blake had let go of Yang's hand, Yang walked a little bit more forward so that she was standing directly in front of the infirmary's door that led into the waiting room, however, before she opened the door, Yang made sure to shoo Blake off over to the side so that if Ruby really was in the waiting room, there would be no way for her to see Blake, and she was pretty sure Blake wrestling her down to the ground got her flower perfume all over the cat faunus, which might've camouflaged Blake's normal scent from Ruby since Ruby was still a faunus and had a pretty good sense of smell, however, she mostly used it to scout out cookies though. Yang quietly chuckled at the thought before she reached her hand out and grabbed the doorknob, giving it a quick twist and pushed in through it, however, as soon as the door was out of the way, Yang was greeted by the sight of a destroyed waiting room, papers scattered everywhere, chairs tipped, and the nurse's desk in the corner tipped backwards as well. Yang's brain function slowed down and she slowly walked a little bit back before she leaned her head out of the door and stared at the white paper slip that showed the words infirmary, this was definitely the infirmary, but it looked as if a hurricane had tried to have a 'small' party and failed miserably.

Yang carefully traipsed further into the infirmary, trying to avoid stepping on the papers on the floor since she wasn't sure if they were important or not, but she definitely wasn't going to take the chance of getting blamed for stepping on the papers that they needed to solve diseases or something crazy like that, her feet would not be the destruction of humankind. Her feet were going to do fantastic face kicking one day, not destroying these papers though. The sound of papers shuffling catches Yang's attention to the right of her and she looks over towards the source of the noise, and as soon as she does that, she sees the nurse that was usually here on the floor with a blue box next to her, steadily picking up papers and putting them into the box. "Uuh.. Eh.. What happened in here?" Yang unsurely questions, however, at the same time, Blake peeks her head in a little and quietly gasps at the mess before walking in and over towards Yang.

Blake's gasp and Yang's questioning instantly gets the nurse's attention, and she looks up from the floor where she had been gathering a stack of papers and up to the two girls who were looking down at her extremely confused and bewildered by the mess of the place since they hadn't known what went down earlier. The nurse was able to instantly recognize the bumblebee pair and apprehensively spoke up. "O-Oh, um, excuse the mess, Miss Long, and Miss Belladonna!" After the nurse had said that she began to pick up the papers in the area in a even more hastier manner than before while mumbling a lot of stuff that Yang couldn't hear, and Blake couldn't understand, and after a minute of trying to figure out what the nurse was quickly mumbling, Blake and Yang looked at each other, and Blake quietly mouthed a few things to the blonde girl, asking if she knew what was going on and whether or not she knew what happened to the waiting room, but all Yang did in return, was shrug. Yang waved Blake off for a minute and began to walk over toward the nurse, yet as soon as Yang made it over to where the nurse was frantically picking up papers and dropping them from the rush she seemed to be in, Yang crouched down and began to calmly pick up papers as well, feeling mildly concerned of for the nurse from how she was acting. Some part of Yang felt worried now though, since last she had heard, Ruby was heading to the infirmary, and now the place was completely trashed with no sign of Ruby and a nurse freaking out.

"Hey now, relax for a minute, it's okay, we were just asking what happened in here?" Yang serenely tries again in questioning the nurse as to what happened to the waiting room, noting that this time she had succeeded in a way when seeing the nurse slow down and glance over to her, looking embarrassed about something, but Yang couldn't tell why. Yang then skeptically raises a brow as she hands the stack of papers that she had gathered over to the nurse who then promptly took them out of her hand and put them in the blue box with the other papers she had gathered so far, and after Yang handed over the stack of papers she had gathered to the nurse, she began to pick up more, however, it wasn't long before curiosity got the better of her and she picks up a random piece of paper off the floor, and turned it around, instantly noticing the information of what appeared to be another female random female student in Beacon, along with other information on the female. "Ah, these are the basic information documents huh?" Yang inquires audibly, while glancing around at all the other disperse papers, finally understanding a little bit of why the nurse was rushing around in a frenzy, however, what didn't make sense still, was why she was so flushed about it.

"Yes, you are correct, these are the information documents on the students, meaning they also have some private elements on them as well, so If you could please not look at the other students' documents Miss Long, that'd be great. Now, as to what exactly happened here, I'm not entirely sure what happened here myself.. All I know, was I left the waiting room because I noticed Miss Schnee was awake, and then I came back and this was what I saw. Miss Rose declared that she had seen a fly and that's, and that's all I've really got to go off of.." Yang quietly 'oohed' as she handed the document of the student she had just been looking at over to the nurse, trying to be considerate of others private information, but the nurse once again took the document from Yang's hand, and sighed heavily, but now while Yang wouldn't have looked at the other student's information, she couldn't help but notice the colored circles showing up on the back of the papers.

"What are these big color things that I can see through the paper?" Yang questions the nurse again, who also stopped picking up papers and looked at where Yang was pointing on one of the documents.

"Ah, those are the color schemes for the students, most of the students are on a color and number diagram, it's how all of the teachers of Beacon identify student's." The nurse turned a little bit over to the blue box next to her and began to dig through it, searching for one specific document, however, the nurse's actions caused Yang to raise a brow in confusion. The nurse after a minute pulls out a document and held the back of it to Yang, and pointed at the red circle on the back of it. "This is Miss Rose's document, and as you can see, her color scheme is red, not exactly surprising correct?" Yang shakes her head since Ruby always had an obsession with the color red, and the reason for that was as a kid Ruby always admired the red fabric of her mother's cloak and would always borrow Summer's cloak and play with it, and some people even gave the wolf faunus a nickname called 'red.' "Now color schemes aren't exactly what we look at though." The nurse turns the paper over, so it showed the front of it, and in the middle of the red circle showed the number 10 in bold black print. "During the evacuation, there were exactly 40 students that were going to hopefully be the new freshmen of Beacon, Miss Rose apparently was the 10th student to return from Emerald Forest with Miss Schnee behind her and then the rest of the students. There are 10 freshmen teams in Beacon right now, students are remembered as their numbers essentially, and it's actually quite the helpful thing to have the students numbered, you just have to remember them all, but once you get that done, it's quite easy to identify students without the numbers in front of you." The nurse along with other teachers of Beacon all had their special traits, and the reason why she got the job as a school nurse was for her photographic memory and skill in the medical departure.

"That's.. That's, um, that's a lot of information to take in, but did you say Ruby did this?" The nurse nods her head profoundly to Yang, who was already grinning at the newly attained knowledge, knowledge that she would have a field day with, Yang could just already make out a few jokes right there, all the vast amount of jokes about Ruby destroying a infirmary's waiting room for a fly, she was almost tempted to ask if Ruby actually caught it or not. "I see, right, well, don't worry about it ever happening again, I'll make sure to give Ruby the big sister talk on destroying stuff, though now that I think about it, I guess destroying everything in the surrounding area runs in the family blood." Yang chuckles to herself before she heard Blake coughing a little, getting both the nurse and Yang's attention.

"Yang and that's nothing to be proud of, and I don't think you should be giving Ruby any kind of talk about not destroying stuff, not when you literally destroyed our bathroom yesterday, as well as caught it on fire then flooded it. I'm sincerely hoping you didn't forget that, or that you even tried to brawl with Weiss in the middle of our conversation to sort stuff out, neither of you were right though." Yang let out a protracted groan at the mention of the whole bathroom incident since from the time she woke up and to now, no one would drop the issue of her making one minor, okay, well, pretty big mistake, but she wasn't the only one who was to be blamed here. Blake and Zwei had been just as guilty, and Weiss was too! However, Weiss's stubbornness had targeted her first all because she was lying in the middle of the issue knocked out. Weiss didn't even ask if she was alright.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting your, conversation, but what do you mean 'sister talk?'" The nurse raises Ruby's document up and looks over it while Yang raised her brow again at the nurse since she didn't know why she was being questioned.

"Uh, I mean as in sibling talk, as in I'll give Ruby cheesy life quotes, um, when two sisters get together and talk about stuff, hm, I'm running out of sister things here, Blake give me a few ideas of what I should say about this to explain it."

"N-No, I know what you mean and what 'sister talks' are, but, what do you mean Miss Rose is your sister?" The nurse seemed baffled by Yang's declaration that she was the sister of Ruby, and slowly was questioning Yang, trying to see if it was true because the nurse actually didn't know, and it didn't show on their documents, but the blonde girl didn't have any reasons to lie about being sisters with Ruby. However, the nurse's questioning immediately gets a reaction out of Yang, and she scrunches her eyebrows down in confusion as well.

"Mhm, Yep, Ruby Rose is, in fact, my little sister, we've just got different moms, but wouldn't that show on the document? Why did you think we weren't if that document has student information?" Blake noticed the slight assertive tone to Yang's voice and suddenly became concerned with the blonde's change in personality, however, she also felt concerned for the nurse now since when Yang was upset or anything that was relatively assertive, her glare could have been potentially worse than Weiss's. Blake began to carefully approach the pair, but as she started to approach the pair, the nurse nervously rose Ruby's document up and held it out towards the blonde girl, who quickly snatched it out of the nurse's hand and inspected it closely, noticing the wolf faunus's picture was in the lower right corner, and it was the same picture that was on her scroll, it was of the wolf faunus standing in front of a brown fabric that had Beacon's school emboli on it, while the wolf faunus's hair was done nicely, but the wolf faunus had a nervous, and awkward smile on her face. Yang remembered when this had happened, she remembered that Weiss had made the wolf faunus dress neatly and was literally standing next to the cameraman making sure the wolf faunus obeyed and actually allowed the man to take her picture and didn't run away from the photoshoot since Ruby never did liked taking pictures.

Yang looked all over the document until she saw the names of Weiss, Blake, and herself, along with their numbers and team name on the side, but Yang focused on her name and Ruby's, yet she saw nothing that showed they were siblings. "N-Now, Miss Long, siblings usually have the green connected lines, but as you see, I wasn't trying to hint at anything, I was just reading what I saw on the papers, the system probably forgot to put that down on your files? Did you and Miss Rose sign into Beacon at the same time? You both are freshmen, so that might be where the issue is.." Yang grips the paper in her hand, trying to decide whether or not it would've been worth it if she burned the paper right then and there, but she would most likely get in huge trouble if she did that.

"No, Ruby before this never went to school since a few years ago an incident happened with the family and it just caused a lot of stuff to happen, the headmaster personally requested her here, so no, we didn't sign up at the same time, I graduated from Signal in the course of close combat.. We're step sisters, but that shouldn't be an issue, so you're probably right, system malfunctions. Is it alright if I take mine and Ruby's documents with me so I could address this to the headmaster and get it fixed? I mean, after this I have to go to the headmaster's office anyway." Yang stood up after staying that and dusted herself off a bit, and the nurse followed her actions as well, nodding her head. "Oh, and Blake, you wouldn't mind tagging along with me to the headmaster's office?" Yang glances over to the cat faunus while folding the paper and tucking it in the pocket of her shirt.

"I suppose I could tag along, I mean, you did help me earlier, and it's the least I could do for you for all you've done for me so far right now." The cat faunus raises the hand that Yang had tended to earlier before dropping it back to her side. Yang smiles at the little modesty Blake had, however, Blake might have thought Yang was doing a lot, but she was only really giving the cat faunus small helpful pushes in the right directions, everything else was Blake's own doings.

"Okay, well, onto the next topic! You said Ruby did this, but my sister's not here right now? Did she do a hit and run again?" Yang snickers a little at what she said. "Care to enlighten me on where I can find my sister? Also, while you're at it, I suppose, give me the stats on Weiss since when she fainted in the middle of our conversation, it kind of freaked me out." Blake watched Yang try and act as if she didn't exactly care for how Weiss was, but the blonde's act was so easy to see through.

The nurse lifts her arm and points towards the door that led into the medical room since they had yet to move Weiss to the resting room since once they pulled out the IV from Weiss's arms that were pouring medicine into Weiss's body to lower her fever, they didn't want to wake the heiress up for a few safety reasons.

"No, not precisely, Miss Rose is still here, she's just in the back with Miss Schnee, keeping her company I suppose? Now as you know students aren't supposed to be back there since it's the medical room, however, Miss Rose waited for so long that I felt obliged to let it slip for once. Now, as for Miss Schnee's condition, I can't say it's a good one, and what I tell you needs to be confidential, between you and the other two of your teammates, I don't want Miss Schnee getting stressed again because of her condition that can't be helped." Yang spares a glance over to Blake and held her hand up a bit, signaling the cat faunus to stay put while she went to talk to her sister, and as soon as Yang looked back over to the nurse, she nodded in understanding. "Good, now Miss Schnee seemingly has a severe case of an anxiety disorder, and how it even got so bad without being acknowledged I, have no clue. I took the privilege of searching further into her past medical records so I could hopefully find out what had gotten it to this point, but I didn't find exactly what caused it, however, what I did notice in Miss Schnee's files is that in her younger years these occurrences didn't happen, that is until the age of 6, and as time progressed, they got more and more serious." The nurse places her hand on the bottom half of the document that she had gotten before standing up and showed the top half of it to Yang, pointing to a graph that showed the records of Weiss's ages and the increase in anxiety attacks as she got older. "If this continues, someday it will reach its peak.. Most cases were handled and contained at earlier stages, Miss Schnee's was not, and it's already so bad, you were there during the time she had the attack, so you saw what happened?" Yang slowly nodded her head while biting her tongue, keeping quiet as she walked with the nurse towards the door that led into the medical room."Look, Miss Long, I'm prescribing her medicine, and hopefully, if she keeps taking the medicine every day and not get too stressed out, then later on we'll be able to actually find the main cause of her anxiety and reduce it. Miss Schnee's anxiety obviously wasn't something passed down by genes or anything of the sort, otherwise we might've had earlier records show up, however, we did not, so what I think is going on, was her disorder was something possibly forced upon her, such as if a kid got a project they had to do, they'd feel nervous. However, for Miss Schnee, it must have been in the same category with that theory, but larger.."

Yang had reached her hand out before the nurse got to the door and opened it for her, the nurse then thanked her for it and walked in through the door, with Yang following close behind, however, she made sure to shut the door behind her so if a random student walked into the waiting room they wouldn't be able to just walk in the medical room and interrupt them or spy on them. As the pair walked further into the medical room Yang stayed facing to her left where the nurse was next to her, however, Yang notices the nurse slowly coming to a stop, her sentence trailing off, and a dark colored red forming on her cheeks like earlier. A moan catches Yang's attention instantly, and Yang turned her head in curiosity of the noise, but she froze as well once she saw why the nurse was acting that way. Ruby was straddling Weiss and holding the heiress down to the small bed while, Yang's eyes follow Weiss's arm that was raised and saw it went all the way to the back of Ruby's hair, where she was gripping it. Blushes present on their faces from being caught in the act.

"_What?_" Yang blinks a few times as she stared at the couple blankly, however, after a second, Ruby speaks up. "Uh..Uh..Uh..T-This isn't what it looks like!" Ruby sputtered out, but Yang couldn't process anything at the moment anymore, all she could do was blankly stare at Weiss, who still, hadn't removed herself away from her little sister. "Okay! Well..I mean..Weiss..And me..We..Were face b-battling? G-Great training exercise!" Yang's brain was at a standstill, but after Ruby had said what she said, everything began to fall into place. The nurse stood behind Yang, using Weiss's document to hide her embarrassment of walking in on the two girl's 'intense' moment.

Yang quietly began to walk towards the White Rose couple, confusing everyone besides Weiss, she knew whatever Yang was about to do was not good, and she had no way to escape fast enough. As soon as Yang had made it behind Ruby, who was still straddling Weiss since she was too nervous and embarrassed to move from her position, Yang carefully lean forward a little bit and reached her arms under the frozen faunus's, and plucked her off of Weiss, who desperately tried to grab the wolf faunus's arm to stop her from taking her only source of safety away from her, but Yang's aura flares wildly, making the heiress let go of the wolf faunus. Yang lifted Ruby up in the air before turning to the side a little and placed her little sister down in the chair next to the bedside that she originally was sitting in before the whole kissing thing happened and patted her sister's clothing out since their engaging acts ruffled her sister's clothes up.

Ruby blinks in confusion of what was happening, but she notices Yang ruffling her head with a small smile, and she offers a smile back, thinking everything was okay, but she couldn't have been wronger.

Yang's brain completely ignored the fact that Ruby was on top since she didn't want to blame her sister for acts such as these, however, Weiss, she could have stopped this, but instead, she had seduced her little sister with her flat shiny chest. Yang slowly reels around to the heiress who was pulling her shirt back up her shoulder and scooting back on the bed in pure fear of being one, caught doing such indecencies, and two, the worst of all, being caught by the overprotective big sister, and she assumed this was why they called them 'big' sisters. They're always intimidating when anything threatens their little siblings, almost in a motherly way.

As Weiss tried to crawl further back on the bed to get away from the approaching sister, she didn't notice the bed's surface coming to an end and fell backwards off of it with a loud thud, her head taking most of the rough fall. Weiss groaned as her vision blurred in an out a few times before clearing out, but the first thing that Weiss notices was Yang walking around the bed while cracking her knuckles. Weiss tried to make another attempt at getting up and trying to escape, but Yang threw her wrist down, activating her gauntlets before she shot one of its shells at her, causing the heiress to have to roll a little on her side to avoid it barely. "Yang what th- why are you doing firing your weapon in the infirmary?! Are you insane?!" Weiss yells at the blonde girl before she reached her hand up and grasped her head in her hand since she had yet to receive the headache medicine, and her world was awfully spinning around, she felt sick to her stomach, and a crazy overprotective sister trying to now murder her wasn't helping her case either.

"Oh yeah, totally sorry about that Weiss, I just saw this disgusting bug and of course I was only trying to destroy it before it got it's disgusting germs all over the place, you know, and not have a tea party with it and chat with it about the weather we're having, which also reminds me, it's really chilly out there, you must be cold, allow me to warm you up." Yang points her right arm at the side of Weiss and fires another round at her, forcing the heiress to have to roll again on her side to get away from the shell she had just fired at her, however, as soon as she had rolled, Yang finally closed the distance between the two. Yang reached down and grabbed the heiress's collar with one hand that was facing up, so it was twisting the shirt and slightly tightening around Weiss's neck. "Can I say I was actually feeling pretty dang bad for you Weiss, but then I come in here, and I see you trying to sneak your petite little hands up my sister's shirt while you obviously know she's technically on her period here and not completely in control of her emotions and feelings?! You're encouraging her to act out on these emotions Weiss!" Yang lifts the heiress off the ground higher and brings her face closer to hers while her eyes flicker back and forth between their normal color and crimson red, the strand of hair stood up once more, emitting the brightest yellow possible. "You want to know what this is called basically right now Weiss?" Yang's voice dropped to a low tone that made everything Yang was saying unconditionally intimidating, Weiss didn't know if she would even live to tell just how intimidating it was, but if she did, man would she have a story to tell. Yang thrashed Weiss's body in the air violently a few times before she walked forward a few more steps so that Weiss's back was closer to the wall next to the bed and roughly slammed Weiss's back into it. "What you just did, was basically acceded touches, and you're the older one here Weiss!" Yang pulled Weiss away from the wall only to repeat her action again. "Yet you do this?! At least I know when times are correct and when times aren't! The medical room Weiss?! Really?! My sister will not lose her purity and adorableness in an infirmary Weiss! No!" Yang swiftly brought her right hand to Weiss's stomach and gave it an uppercut.

Weiss obstreperously gasped as she felt Yang's fist impact into her abdomen, and then slowly dig further into it, however, after a second, Weiss started to feel the pressure from Yang's fist on her stomach start to get strangely hot and unbearable. Yang's aura flowed down her arm and into her fist and once it reached her fist that was dug into Weiss's stomach she repeatedly sparked it in a whip like motion, causing Weiss to let out strangled gasps that Yang cut off by slamming Weiss's back into the wall. Weiss felt pain everywhere, she couldn't properly think about anything correctly anymore since nothing but pain alerted her brain, over and over again, her body squirmed around to try and to escape from girl's fist.

Yang pulled her fist back from Weiss's stomach, and lifted it up to Weiss's face for her to see it faintly emitting her same color as her aura. "See this? This is called aura focus; I can focus half of my aura, into my arm, and as you felt," Yang growls the last word as she swiftly dropped her fist and brought it back down into Weiss's stomach again. "Can give my attacks more of a flaming punch. Great for me, bad for you." Weiss couldn't take the pain anymore, her body was already so weak along with her own aura, she couldn't take any more punches or anything or she might lose consciousness, she had to stop this before that happened, but she didn't have her rapier with her to subdue the raging sister. "I felt bad for you damn it, Weiss! But you're in here trying to take advantage of my little sister!" an idea pops into Weiss's head, and she looks over to the wolf faunus who was still completely spaced out staring at the floor, and then back to Yang.

"Pfft. You're.. You're so stupid.." She wheezes out slightly before she nimbly swings her foot forward and kicks into Yang's knee cap as hard as she possibly could, and the reaction was almost immediately as Yang dropped Weiss and reached down for her knee instinctively since she wasn't expecting an attack back. Weiss grunts as she fell on her butt, and Yang took a few steps back, however, as soon as she understands what Weiss did, she was extremely enraged. Yang pops her neck as she flared her aura higher than before, intending to knock Weiss out now.

"Why you littl-" Yang had started to approach Weiss again, reaching her hand out with the intent of grabbing the heiress once more, yet as soon as Yang's fingertips slightly grazed Weiss's collar again, a flash of red tackles her from the side, sending both of them tumbling to the side in a few rolls. Yang grunts as the person who had tackled her quickly turned her to the left somewhat so that her back slammed into the ground before they pinned her to the floor, again, for the second time that day she was in the situation of being pinned down."Wow, maybe I should start hitting up the gym again," was all Yang could think of as she wheezed a few times before opening her eyes to see who it was that had flown out of nowhere and tackled her, however, once she opened her eyes, she saw Ruby staring down at her with her ears drooped. "Agh, Ruby, that really hurt you know? Where did you learn that kind of take down move? It's reckless, but efficient on enemies who don't expect side attacks, but wait; Ruby can you move for a second? I've got an heiress to beat till she's princess dust." Yang instantly noticed when Ruby took all of her weight off her arms and dropped down onto her chest, wrapping her arms around her mid torso, and trying to calm her down.

"Yannng! Stop fighting with Weiss for one freaking day! Please, you two have already fought enough today! I'm really, really, tired of seeing fighting go on around me today, so just please, Yang, Stop doing this.. No topic changes either, Weiss's aura is already low right now Yang, so she's taking the most of the damage when you hurt her! She can't even fight you correctly right now because she doesn't have anything on her, it's just not fair! Weiss didn't do anything wrong.. I.. I.." The wolf faunus quieted down, and Yang raised a brow at her little sister. However, all the wolf faunus was doing now was quietly pleading for her sister to stop fighting with little whimpers since she didn't know what else to do this time to stop them fighting. Yang's anger faded away for a minute before she reached her arms up and hugged her little sister back, tenderly rubbing the wolf faunus's back, closing her eyes with a heavy sigh; yet as soon as she reopened them, they were back to being crimson red with her eyebrows scrunched.

"Ruby, I love ya sis, but please move, this is too big for me to just 'let slide.' This isn't a game, you're not judiciously thinking about this or through it Ruby, I'm okay with you two dating because you're growing up. But this isn't how you do it, Weiss!" As Yang was talking, she was slowly and carefully pushing the wolf faunus off her, who was trying her best to hold Yang down to the ground, but Yang managed to get her off her and started to stand up and approach Weiss again, yelling. "You want my sister in such a manner prove it to me that you deserve such things as that, prove to her that you care, you've done nothing in anything so far! You've worried, but you've done nothing, nothing that shows that you're ready for that kind of trusting act! Love's not game Weiss, and until you get that and understand what's going on around you, don't try to play my sister." Yang was slowly getting more angrier again as she approached the heiress who was wheezing on the floor and holding her head while using her knees to press into her stomach since it still hurt. Weiss would've rather been beaten than to hear all of this stuff Yang was saying, she could've stopped Ruby, and she knew it was something people did to show trust in love and in each other, and she was fine with it all, did that mean anything?

Just as Yang got closer to the girl, Ruby dashed over and in front of Weiss, immediately crouching down next to the hurt heiress, and held her ears back as a sign for Yang to stop advancing on them, which Yang slowly and reluctantly slowed down. Ruby eyed her sister for a few minutes before looking back over to the heiress in an scrutiny way, Ruby had to find out how low her aura had gotten and how much damage her sister had done to her so she could attempt to help her.

Ruby's eyes widened as she reached her hand out and lightly touched Weiss's stomach, noticing the hot feeling to the shirt. "Yang, did you use aura when you punched her?! Are you kidding me?! This has gone too far! Please calm down Yang, Weiss, Weiss is my girl..Girlfriend for crying out loud Yang! P-People who love each other can do this kind of stuff! I think! I mean, I-I, what I've been trying to say, is really embarrassing and surprisingly really hard, but, I love Weiss! A-And I trust her with me and stuff, so I wanted this, I wanted this, nobody decided that for me, I decided, I would do whatever I can to make Weiss happy! Even if! Even if it is this kind of stuff! Which I'm not entirely sure what this kind of stuff is, I just know it's there? Yeah!" Ruby shouts loudly while she felt her face becoming flushed from the embarrassment of yelling her feelings and thoughts out for everyone to hear, but at the same time, she felt thrilled again to be saying those words.

Yang's body tenses up as she freezes in her position, looking at Ruby with wide eyes since she certainly didn't expect her sister to yell at her that she loved someone. Weiss froze as well, however, her cheeks were growing scarlet again since she didn't expect Ruby just to yell out her feelings to Yang. Ruby looked back and forth between the two frozen girls and noticed the nurse in the doorway hiding her entire face behind the paper she had in shock and embarrassment of being present during all this.

Silence fills the room, and everyone was quietly looking at Ruby as if she had done a crime, but she was sure that would have fixed something? Ruby gulped and decided to push the matter further in the hope it made the silence that had claimed the room's atmosphere to go away because it all was directed at her, and she didn't feel comfortable with it. "U-Um, so yeah, that, and I'm old enough to know what lovers do and everything. I was tired of everyone treating me like I was still a kid, telling me to stay away from learning such things, I'm not a little girl guys, I'd learn about this stuff sooner or later, better than being naive? Right? Yeah...Um." Ruby took a deep breath. "So I took the privilege of searching through Blake's box of books for help! The one she keeps under the bed and when she thinks no one is looking takes them out and reads them." Yang and Weiss become extremely pale. However, Ruby felt herself growing a bit flustered and even more embarrassment since no one was saying anything. They all just were looking at her like they had seen a ghost. "Whaaattt guys?!" Had she said all this at the wrong time? Was there a time for this? Or maybe this confession wasn't what exactly needed to be said during this moment, Ruby thought about it a little more, yeah, probably was a bad moment, she should have thought about this more before acting out. Ruby looks back and forth again. "Well, they stopped fighting at least?"

Yang was the first to finally move, and brought both of her hands to her face and began to hardly rub at it while letting out a bunch of groans along with some other kind of noise that she didn't even know what was, beginning the long progress of processing what her little sister had just yelled at her. Not whisper, not in a normal voice, she literally yelled everything to her, so it all was hard to take in at once.

Ruby leaned forward when something slapped her on the back of the head with a lot of force, causing her to yelp in pain of the sudden surprise attack from behind. "Ow! Hey! What the?!" Ruby hastily brings her hand up to the back of her head and gently caresses the place where she had been hit before reeling around to see Weiss looking at her with a scowl on her face, along with the scarlet color still on her cheeks from Ruby yelling so much stuff that should have never been said out loud to an older sister.

"Don't you hey me! If I weren't primarily hurt at the moment, I would have done worse Ruby! What did I say?! Did you not listen to me a month ago? Tell me what part you didn't understand of don't look up stuff like that or this!" Weiss slaps Ruby's leg, causing the wolf faunus to yelp again and scoot back a bit from the heiress to avoid the oncoming attacks. Ruby raised her hands as a surrender sign and nodded her head promptly.

"Ow! Okay okay! Stop hitting me Weiss, I'm sorry! But you seemed to like it too, don't lie to me, you made a bunch of really weirrrd noises!" Ruby peeks an eye open and notices the heiress becoming more flushed and agitated with the wolf faunus. "I mean, you were really cute, and I just wanted to make you happy and hear more cute, um, squeaky noises from you? Also, I technically did listen to you, Weiss!" Ruby crosses her arms with a huff before her tail curls up at her side. "You said not to look it up on my scroll, and I didn't, I looked at it in Blake's books since she always seemed to like them as well, but it also gave me insight on relationships, and now I don't have to ask people what to do because Blake had a lot of them." Weiss slapped her face with a groan while Yang was either laughing or uncontrollably sobbing and wailing behind her hands at everything Ruby was saying.

"Ruby those are romance novels, and one thing about life you should really listen to, is to never try and mimic what you read in romance novels, because those are mostly cheesy romance stories of complete ridiculousness and I swear if you ever try to bring romance novels into our relationship you better start getting used to sleeping in your own bed. Also Ruby, I meant, in general, you dolt, I meant not to look it up in anything! How much did you look at anyway?!" Ruby quietly grumbles her answer while poking her fingertips together nervously. "What? Speak up Ruby, sweet Remnant, just tell me now, I think I've heard enough surprises today that this one will be nothing."

"Two books… Okay, well, one book and a half of another book?" Ruby noticed Weiss's glare becoming colder and she frowns. "Hey! You said you wouldn't be surprised, and it was just two books!" Ruby whines, however, her whine gets cut off as Yang finally processed everything.

"Oh, sweet dust you mean Weiss! Oh my! I can't! Ruby said she loved something!" Yang wailed loudly, causing everyone to look back over to her in confusion, yet Yang paid no heed to them and reached into her back pocket and pulled out her scroll. "Smile Rubes!" Yang brought the scroll up and snapped a picture of the pair on the floor. "I'm going to be sending that to dad later with the captions, 'The puppy love has officially officially began!' Weiss you little devil you! When did she tell you, C'mon, tell me, I want the details man." Weiss stares at Yang in complete disbelief at the sudden personality change in the older sister before she looks back over to Ruby in confusion of what was happening, but all Ruby did was shrug with a weak smile.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Yang, but, you literally just punched and beat me up a second ago, and now you're acting all buddy-buddy with me?! Is there a stick in your personalities that is causing you to have such mood swings?!" Weiss felt utterly incredulous with what had just happened; Yang had probably broken some part of her, and now she's acting like they are still friends?

"Yeah, I know I beat you up, and I'm not regretting anything, and we're not cool about this Weiss, touch her again, I'll break your turtleneck, turn it magically into a scarf and give to my Ex before using the rest of your turtle body to make some exotic seafood and serve it to everyone. Now shut up, you're ruining my big sister moment." Weiss raises her hand to her chest weakly before gasping in anger since Yang had no right to tell her to shut up after all the hell she put her through just seconds ago, and this wasn't some family show! This was her life she was talking about, her private stuff!

Yang charged at the pair and quickly grabbed the wolf faunus and picked her up, bringing her into a crushing embrace. "Oh man Ruby, I remember when you were so little, I neve-" Yang sniffles more. "I never thought my little sister would have already become a lovesick little puppy! I remember taking bubble baths with youu! Now, however, you're becoming quite the stunning young woman, just like your big sis, and there's a bright side to this Rubes." Ruby lifts her hand and covers her sister's mouth, so she didn't 'remember' anything out loud again, but also tilted her head in confusion of what Yang was talking about a bright side. Yang tickled her little sister's sides causing the wolf faunus to squirm while giggling for Yang to stop, her hand moving from Yang's mouth in the process."We can do really cool adult stuff together soon! Like, I could teach you some womanizer tricks?!" Weiss coughs loudly as soon as Yang said that, making the blonde girl turn toward Weiss, not sparing Ruby one break from the tickles since she had attempted to shush her earlier. "What Princess?"

"Yang, I would appreciate you not encourage her to 'womanize' other people.. I'm still here.." Yang got a devious grin when Weiss said that and looked down at the floor, however, Weiss still continued while looking at the floor. "Also, Ruby, you're not going to get off the hook for looking at Blake's book when I told you not to look up stuff like that!"

Yang chuckled at Weiss's petty little jealousy and hummed in happiness while beginning to spin her sister around, still tickling the wolf faunus who was going limp from all the squirming and laughing she was doing. "It's finally becoming true beautiful puppy love~" Yang hums over and over while Ruby tried to call out to Weiss, but as running out of breath completely.

"I-haha! I-m s..sorry ah. Weiss! P-Pleashaha, help!" Ruby pants while pushing away from her sister's embrace with tears forming in her eyes from the unbearable torture Yang was putting her through, she couldn't tell if it was a punishment or not, but Ruby would have rathered Weiss's punishment than this one.

"Weiss, you're a loser! You should be grateful because Ruby basically saved your butt once again with her pure adorable love!" Weiss groans while hiding her face in her hands from the embarrassment of everything that was happening, and even felt conflicted for a moment about whether she was glad Ruby saved her or not.

"And you're stupid, I never did anything wrong from the beginning, and stop repeating it! I get it, and It was nothing big okay?! She just said some words.." Ruby's ears twitched around when she heard Weiss say that and weakly lifted her head up and stared at the heiress with tears still in her eyes from laughing for so long and much.

"W-Weiss, do yo-" Ruby's sentence gets cut off as Yang speaks up again and sets the wolf faunus down on the floor gently, yet as soon as she does that, Ruby goes limp on the ground, exhausted. "Well, looks like I tired the puppy out with play. Now, as much as I'd honestly love to stay and continue this lovely conversation between the three of us, I've got to bail, got places to be, people, to see, and stuff to do. As in I mean I'm going to the headmaster's office to tell him about the bathroom, however, while I'm gone, Weiss, keep your frilly little hands to yourself or else." Yang darkly glared at the heiress who huffs indignantly.

"Whatever, I don't care, just go already, you've done enough, I'm tired, and thanks to you I won't be moving anytime soon."

Ruby carefully got up off the floor and began to trek over to Weiss, however, Yang grabs the wolf faunus's shoulder and pulls her back so that her mouth as right next to Ruby's ear and whispered. "Hey, Rubes, now I'm about to take Blake with me for a bit so she can fully calm down, and I trust Weiss helped you calm down earlier?" Ruby slowly nods her head even though Fox was the one who helped her the most at the moment, although talking to Weiss made her feel even better. "Okay good, so later, Blake wants to speak with you, okay? Give her a chance, she took your departure pretty hard okay?" Ruby silently nodded her head again. "Good good, I'll see you later then Rubes." Yang pats Ruby's back a little before giving the wolf faunus a little push forward toward Weiss. Yang began to walk towards the door when she heard the White Rose couple whisper a few things to each other.

"Do you really not care about what I said earlier Weiss?"

"No.. I do.. It, it um, made me happy to hear you say that.."

"Okay.. Well.. I um, I love you?"

"Ruby that's enough for one day, okay?"

"You're blushing!"

Yang reached the nurse who had been at the door frozen the entire time and roughly patted her shoulder with a grip as she passed her. "They're yours, watch them for me will ya, thanks, Nurse lady." As Yang walked further out of the room, she spotted the cat faunus standing next to the door, a small smile growing on her face when she saw Yang walking out the room and approaching her. "Hey kitten, was the wait long?" Blake rolls her eyes at the small cat joke she always made before gently leaning forward enough to get her back away from the wall and began to walk to the blonde girl as well.

"Too long indeed, how was the brawl you started for the second time today?" Yang snorts as she grabs Blake's hand and begins to pull the cat faunus out of the infirmary and into the halls again. "Yang," Blake sighs. "Why is your hair sticking up again?"

"Because it knows how to detect beautiful cat girls," Yang suggests. "Oh, and, by the way, the brawl was great, got to punch Weiss for blaming me earlier and touching my sister! Revenge is so sweet, and also, you're on the go to talk with Ruby later on." Yang waits for a second for Blake to speak up, however, the cat faunus stays quiet, and Yang turned her head over to Blake to see what the cat faunus was doing, yet as soon as her face turns around, her lips meet Blake's in a small quick peck. Yang stares slightly down at Blake before a grin forms on her mouth. "You're welcome, Blake, now C'mon, we should really get going." Yang began to walk forward in the direction of where the headmaster's office was, and Blake followed close behind, feeling somewhat happy since the blonde girl was back with her.

* * *

I'm rolling in here really late aren't I? Sorry about that, anyway, chapter 44! A bit ago Uhh..RateRSuperStar87 said something really actually true.. I thought about it now with all my improvements, and I said "Yeah, he's actually got a really good point on Yang.." I played around with that too, and it was; it was okay. I hope I got slightly what he meant right? Yang is YANG, so Yang would handle things.. Yang way.. Which is somewhat rough handling and then comforting! Last bumblebee chapter I did a bit ago, I left everyone hanging, so think of this as your answer to what happened there. That was Yang's way of asking "Wanna date?"(Ps Bumblebee finally will have their own chapters in this, also maybe crosshares, that one's undecided.) 

So chapter 43 exploded nicely. Um. Next is potential good hinted Ladybug but after that so much more white rose will happen, SO GET YOUR WHITEROSE FLAGS UP, I'M GOING TO BURY YOU ALL IN FLUFF, START OF THE NEXT THING! WE'RE OUT OF PUPPY LOVE! Oh, and I feel Ladybug is slowly consuming me.. I like this! WHY DID I EVER REJECT THIS SHIP?! Once you start writing, I swear your shipping range expands.

I did it.. I DID IT, AND I REGRET NOTHING! CLANNAD REFERENCE OF NAGISA YELLING TO HER PARENTS THAT SEX MAKES BABIES! Ruby reminds me of Nagisa! It was Clannad afterlife man! -Wolf sobs- Whoever hasn't watched Clannad.. Why? WHY? That's like saying you didn't watch ANGEL BEATS.. -Frustrated wolf noises- Psh I didn't forget fruits basket. Those were my otaku days.. Then I met RWBY.. Where did my soul goooooo?

Which, by the way, are first stories supposed to be cringe-worthy? I could make cringe jokes, but there are far too many to be listed for this.

(I gave up on some parts so just ignore them if you see what I mean. 19,000 words. yEAH.) Right anyway, Love wins, I'm crying because I'm finally done with chapter 44; HAVE A GREAT DAY! 


	45. A fresh start

Situated in the partially tenebrous resting room in the far back near the only open window that was allowing small gust of wind to blow in through it with the scent of roses, was two figures, one laying down on one of the resting beds while the other was sat up on the open window with their back against the smooth flat part of it, relishing in the full moon's luminous light that it provided to the night. The shadow of the small figure had elongated outward behind them before it had gotten engulfed by the darkness of the other side of the room.

Ruby lets out a soft sigh as her ears fluttered around in her black tresses before they rose a little higher on her head to an upright position as she heard the bed beside her creaking from Weiss shifting around in her sleep into a more cozy position, but the movement caused Ruby to turn her head towards Weiss's direction to check on the heiress and see if she had accidentally woken her up. Ruby grimaces when noticing Weiss's eyebrows scrunching down in pain from the burn marks that were on her stomach wrapped up securely since when Yang had used her aura to punch Weiss she made sure it flowed enough through her arm so that it went past the heiress's shirt and left marks. Ruby was doing her best at restraining herself from trying to go and curl up next to the heiress for many reasons, however, Ruby didn't know what to do from there. Ruby felt under obligation to stay up through the night in case Weiss woke up and needed something, while she also was still trying to wait for the cat faunus, however, Ruby felt excessively tired from the day's events. From the fight to the training, to attempting to play peacekeeper, she was struggling to stay awake.

A prolonged yawn finally managed to escape the wolf faunus's lips and went on for a full minute before it slowly came to an end, bringing tears to the wolf faunus's eyes from the earlier yawns that she had withheld. Another gust of wind is borne through the window carrying multiple unfamiliar scents of other students who were roaming the sidewalks of Beacon heading towards the airship dockings that weren't too far from where the infirmary was. Ruby pulled her legs up to her chest and crossed her arms on top of them before she laid her head down on top of her arms, watching the distant students from her placement on the window. Weiss's mellow and tranquil breathing was all Ruby was precisely listening to though, she could have cared less of what those students were talking of in the distance, she could have cared less of the sounds of the crickets that were now roving the grounds. Nothing made the wolf faunus more serene than her partner's existence.

The sound of Weiss's breathing began to unintentionally lull the wolf faunus into a slumber as well, causing Ruby to unconsciously relinquish the will to stay awake, her brain being overridden by past memories of the heiress snuggling close to her. The once visible gray eyes slowly became secluded, blocking out the night's view as she began to give into the idea of sleeping, her shoulders slumped down, mitigating and relieving all the built up tension of the day that her body had gone through.

Ruby on the brink of sleep, precipitously felt a warm object fastidiously bump into the side of her head, causing her eyes to briskly open before she lifted up her head and turned it over to where she had felt the object tap into her head in consternation, however, as soon as she turned her head, her nose brushed against the bottom of a warm glass of what appeared to be milk. Ruby raised a brow as the glass was slowly pulled away from her nose and moved over to the side a little, revealing the cat faunus behind it looking down at her with a quirked brow as well. "B-Blake..?" Ruby faintly whispered to Blake while she lifted up her hand a little so that she could rub her eyes a bit, but she also felt muddled at the fact that the cat faunus had managed to one, enter the room without alerting her, and well pretty much alert her during any point of entering the room. "H-How did you get in here without.." Ruby tries to speak, but Blake cuts her off.

"Stealth and shadows are essentially my semblance Ruby, anyway though, sorry I'm here really late, Yang just had somehow convinced me that doing this at night would be a more preferable time to do it since everyone would be asleep and no one can just walk in on us.. Oh, and, I brought this.." Blake abashedly holds out the glass of warm milk to Ruby again, but all the wolf faunus manages to do was tacitly try to speak of what she wanted to say to Blake, yet her words were failing her at that moment, and soon the wolf faunus gave up and lowered her ears before she subtly reached both of her hands out and took the glass from Blake. "Yang told me you um; you like milk as well, so I decided to treat us both for the stringent day we've had."

"Thanks, Blake.. I-I really appreciate the thoughtful act." Ruby felt apprehensive towards their situation at the moment since this was where Blake was going to tell her- her decision of what was going to happen between the two, but Ruby was prepared to try and convince the cat faunus otherwise if she tried to tell her that they should be distant. Ruby watched Blake turn her head over to the sleeping heiress as she walked closer to the window that Ruby was situated on.

"You're welcome Ruby, although that's not all I brought to go with the milk, but before I pull that out, how's Weiss doing?" Blake inquires as she lifted her own glass a little bit and took a minimal sip of the milk before she shortly after lowered the glass back down to below her chest with a gratified sigh.

Ruby took a deep pensive breath, gathering her thoughts together. "She's got first degree burn marks on her stomach but the nurse applied some ointment to it earlier before she gave it to me and told me to continue to apply it every morning and evening and they should be healed within a couple of days. I'm assuming Yang at least told you what's Weiss's other condition is right?" Blake dolefully nods her head a few times to Ruby since she knew Ruby probably was upset with the news that her girlfriend had anxiety issues that were severe. "Yeah, so she also gave me the medicine Weiss was supposed to take for that.. I just.. It's been a very long day." Ruby felt emotionally drained; she wasn't sure if she could take any more dreadful news. "She'll still be able to tend to classes though."

"I see.. Well before I came here I picked up some chocolate chip cookies, there's about 7 or 8 in here so try not to eat them all, some of it was for Weiss too, even though I'm not sure if she'll even eat any, but it's worth a shot at offering my condolence for having to deal with Yang." Blake leisurely reached her hand over to her short's pockets and reached into them, beginning to fumble around for the plastic baggie of cookies, and after a brief second, she manages to get a grasp on the top of the baggie and pulled them out of her shorts. Ruby looked at the baggie full of cookies, her ears slowly rising up a little bit before she reached her hand out and took the bag of cookies from Blake, who offered a small smile. "Mind if I sit up there with you? It's a beautiful night tonight, and from the spot you're sitting at where there aren't many trees blocking the view, it's more alluring isn't it?" Ruby shakes her head a few times before she scoots back until she was on the other side of the window, allowing Blake to take her old spot. "Thanks.." Blake says as she carefully hops up onto the window and sat criss-cross like Ruby was doing, gazing outside the window anxiously.

Ruby and Blake sit silently in the placid silence, drinking their glasses of milk, and trying to prolong the inedible conversation for as long as they both possibly could, both of them fearing of what the other had to say to them. Blake closes her eyes for a minute as she turned her head to the wolf faunus who was still looking out the window, engrossed by the light's that Beacon lit up during the nighttime while everyone was asleep, the moon shining vibrantly over both of the faunus. "So.. I suppose we're supposed to talk to each other now..?" Blake notices the wolf faunus immediately tensing straight up before she finally looked over to Blake, nodding her head.

"Y-Yes.. You can go first if you like Blake." Ruby takes one last immense sip of her milk before she places the empty glass over to the side of her.

"Okay.." Another protracted silence claims the room as Blake sorts out her words so that she could say everything exactly how she needed them to be said. "Ruby, I'm so authentically sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you today, whether or not I trust you, I was unconditionally wrong in that situation. I used what you were born as against you, using it as an excuse to lie to you as well. There was no genuine excuse for my actions besides for my own fears. I did something unbecoming to you even though we are essentially the same." Blake felt her throat becoming parch as she was apologizing to Ruby, but she couldn't stop in the middle, she had to keep going. Blake tightly closed her eyes before she leaned her head over to the right and grabbed the string to her bow, slowly beginning to pull at it until the rest of the bow came undone.

Ruby watched as Blake took the long black piece of fabric away from her head before the black set of cat ears roused about in the wavy black colored hair from the sudden freedom they had been given, however, as soon as the bow was down onto Blake's lap, she lowered her ears back in humiliation and shame. Blake despised her ears in a way, they had caused her so much grieve, yet never had they brought her happiness, and then she lied to Ruby for her animal features. She felt so exposed to the shame as Ruby stared at her without saying a word. "We're the same..I didn't mean to hurt you earlier though.." Blake watched as Ruby set the bag of cookies down next to the empty glass of milk.

"Blake.." Ruby softly murmured cat faunus's name, but Blake took it as a sign for her to continue before Ruby could say what she wanted.

"I was substantially raised to be insusceptible and epigrammatic, trained at a surprisingly young age after some changes took place. The slogan was simple, a simple yet debased slogan, to trust no one. I don't know if we ever were truly working together or not, but at a young age, that slogan was what I lived off of. Through the years, I had developed a trust issue, I betrayed, and I did a lot of unworthy stuff. My home was not a pleasant one; that last home is my scar I will forever bear, a reminder of a life I once lived. I thought I could just lock those memories away and start fresh, to do right, but for some reason, they're just beginning to come up. I-I don't know where they're coming from either. Now I don't want to precisely say I trust you Ruby because then I might be lying again." Ruby slowly nodded her head. "But at the same time I can't say I don't trust you because then I don't know which is right." Blake glanced back out of the window and up towards the sky, noticing all the stars starting to show. "I'm not sure."

Blake heard Ruby finally speaking up. "I, I um, I know what you mean to an extent, and in a way, I've been in the same situation multiple times, however, mine was never in a home. It was me against the world, and against complete strangers." Ruby shakily reached her hand down into her pocket and pulled out Blake's aura vessel, trying to keep her irregular breathing under control as she tried to hold back her emotions, fearing that Blake was going to leave her now since she knew Blake was unsure of everything. "You know. I think of you like I think of Yang Blake. " Ruby lets out a tactic sniffle as she clutched Blake's charm. "Everyone on the team. Even the faunus team call it as you may, you all feel like a family to me, because I feel I connect with you all. It's like that familiar spark you get when your family is there and cares for you as you care for them. Sometimes I don't like these charms you know? I don't want people thinking I'm forcing you to stay with me, if you ever wanted just to have nothing to do with me, I could break the aura in here, and that'll be it. I just want you to know though Blake; I love you."

Blake freezes at the sudden confession Ruby had just said to her, and she slowly was turning her head to Ruby in confusion of what Ruby had said, but she stopped moving when she heard Ruby speaking up again. "Not the way I feel for Weiss.. I just, I mean as in family love, friendly love. My mother used to tell me she loved me all the time, so you know, I'd figure I'd express my feelings to you in a more assertive manner. I love Weiss, I love Yang, I love Velvet, I love all of you, and so that is why I don't want to lose any of you.. I don't want you to push me to the side Blake." Ruby for the second time in her life, was expressing what she wanted, she wasn't bottling up how she felt on a subject with false emotions. Ruby didn't want Blake to push her away and leave her; she would do everything in her power to convince the cat faunus while also respecting her final wishes.

Blake's ears raised up at the sound of now audible sniffling coming from Ruby's direction and she turns her head finally back over to the wolf faunus who was trying to stay determinedly looking at Blake while tears streamed down her cheeks, yet after Ruby's eyes met with Blake's amber eyes she nimbly brought her arm up and wiped away the tears. "I don't want you to leave me Blake, but also if you hate my ears just tell me instead of trying to leave me, I'll cover them up from now on, just I don't want you to hate me.." Blake's eyes broaden at the sudden exclaim, and she suddenly felt even guiltier about having Ruby plead for her to stay and not hate her. None of that was true though, Ruby shouldn't have even been crying in the first place, she had started this, so she had to fix it now.

Blake in a flash acted out and did the first thing that came to her mind, she promptly leaned forward far enough before she irresolutely grabbed the wolf faunus's upper arm with a weak grasp so that the wolf faunus had a chance to escape her grasp, however, Ruby didn't move away from Blake and the cat faunus pulls the other faunus over to her and into her embrace. "That's not true Ruby, if I chose to push you to the side for a small bump in the road, well, then it would be irrational of me, seeing as that Weiss had managed to stay by your side through all the oppressions. Yang.. She was right, we have all the time in the world to work this out." Blake tenderly ran her fingers through the quietly sobbing wolf faunus's hair. "Trusting and hating are two different matters as well, and I can tell you this for sure Ruby, I do not hate you.. You so far are the most brightest faunus I have met, hating you is far from it in fact.." Blake nestles up against Ruby a little more while modifying her position so that her right leg was now stretched out on the window while her other leg was pulled up so it could hold Ruby up to her chest, preventing the wolf faunus from sliding down.

"You just overthought things Ruby, however, I am just as censurable since I was afraid you would hate me for what I did. Looks like we were both wrong, but before we continue that, let me continue what I wanted to say. I want to work with you Ruby Rose; I want to start over as a friend and work everything back up. I'm going to be amenable, so my past issues are resolved, but, I'm afraid I can't exactly do this alone.. So will you give me your consent to start over Ruby? With you from the beginning?" Blake watched as the wolf faunus's tail rapidly sway from side to side as she impetuously nodded her head in her chest while sniffling a bunch of 'yes's.' "Thank you..And.." Blake took a deep breath deciding to tell Ruby that the feelings were mutual back. "I also love you too, as many friendly meanings. If you'd like, you could primarily think of us as faunus sisters, and if one of us struggles, no matter the case, we don't give up on each other, we'll only try harder for each other."

"Blake..I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry.. I-I.. I'm not good with the topic of abandonment; it's almost a trigger for me. I don't want to imagine another world where I'm alone again, I'm not ready to be abandoned one by one again, and I was scared if I lost you then everyone else would slowly drift away from me too."

"Ruby I doubt that will happen anytime soon, and it's understandable, not wanting to be alone. However, there was no need for you to apologize to me for crying. You shouldn't be ashamed to cry, it's natural, and everyone does it at some point in time when things get too hard on the mind." Blake says in a mollifying tone as she activates her aura in the vessel that Ruby had, engulfing Ruby's still somewhat despondent aura, and intertwined her aura into Ruby's while simultaneously giving it small jolts that were more comforting than words and actions could have been. Emitting off of the huddled up pair of faunus was a vivid magenta color, clearly showing in the moon's light, but neither of them cared anymore, both focused on soothing the others uneasy auras out as if an iron flattening clothes. A few minutes pass and Ruby's once reticent sobs were silenced to occasional sniffles. '_Ruby, tell me this; do you believe in the myth of the main wolf faunus?_'

Ruby scrunched her eyebrows down in Blake's chest while her ears flicker around in introspection of the sudden question. '_The main wolf faunus? Which one of them Blake? There are many awful stories of wolf faunus..'_ Blake let out a quiet lumbering chuckle as she felt Ruby's aura becoming a little unsettled by the mention of stories of other wolf faunus's since she had heard them a numerous amount of times for a various amount of reasons.

'_No, no, not those, I'm talking about the myth called 'The big bad wolf's grandchildren.'_ Ruby solicitously raises her head up, resting her chin on Blake's chest so that she could look at her with vast gray eyes, surprised that Blake would mention such a folklore that was still undetermined, unlike the other folklores she knew of that were completely preposterous, yet believed. '_If I'm correct, the story starts out with one of the small classical stories, however, an entirely different trail it takes. A continuation if you must.' Ruby felt Blake punctiliously wrap her arms more around the wolf faunus. 'Who was the mysterious wolf, no one knows, so the tale is still a complete mystery itself. The animal who was supposedly supposed to die, survived, an animal who was neither human nor animal. The word the they decided for it was Lycan.'_

'_Now to this day there are no more of them left, all that is remaining of their ruling is faunus. As you know in the story, the wolf is cut open, but in this tale that was not true. The lumberman tried and succeeded in 'hurting' the wolf, yes, but it escaped. Now later on in this tale the wolf comes across a village, wounded, it takes the best course of action. It becomes a human. They say the wolf came across a villager woman.'_ Ruby curls up a little and lays her head back on its right side.

'_The wolf somehow ended up caring for the villager woman, choosing the woman over his own animal life.. However the story says he was forced to show himself to her though, and, she still surprisingly cared for him as well. Then a few years down the road a new life was made.. The first ever mix of two different species. One that held many difficulties and.. downsides, but, in other words, a failure, but the first faunus. Many more creatures like the wolf made human contact down the line, creating more favorable faunus. Wolf faunus even back then were rejected, but their blood continued on, and on, through generation, and generation.'_ Ruby had at some point taken over the story and finished it. '_My mother told me that folklore a few times, and I somewhat believe in the tale though.'_ Ruby stared at Weiss from her spot.

'_I'd like to say I believe in it as well Ruby, so you aren't alone on that, however, I think there are a few potential wolf faunus who weren't exact failures..'_ Blake murmurs to Ruby.

'_There's one question that I wish wasn't a part of the mystery.. Was the one child who was different ever lonely? What do you think Blake..?' _Blake takes a deep breath, pondering of Ruby's question.

'_I'm not sure Ruby, but personally, I find the story of two different types of people coming together and forming something new calming, even out of all the books I've read.' _ Blake's ears raise up when she hears another yawn coming from Ruby, and she chuckles a little. "I would tell you another story, but It looks like you're falling asleep." Blake felt Ruby squirming a little on her before she heard Ruby's quiet protest whines for her to continue since Ruby didn't want to go to sleep yet, not when she was finally talking to Blake again, she had to stay awake.

Blake placidly rubs Ruby's back in circular motions, causing Ruby to growl in displeasure as she felt herself gradually falling asleep, and her ears as well slowly slumping downward, and soon after a few more minutes of rubbing the wolf faunus's back, soft snores filled the room. Blake knew Yang would be perturbed when she woke up in the morning to find her not in the room, however, she couldn't even message the blonde girl to tell her of her situation since her scroll was in her short's pockets and if she tried to move, she would then most likely wake up the wolf faunus, and the least she could do was let Ruby sleep finally since she had most likely had a crazy day.

"I think I see why Weiss always surreptitiously enjoys sleeping with you.." Blake lays her head on top of Ruby's and closes her eyes, letting out a few yawns herself, and finally feeling the fatigued ness that she hadn't known were there until that point. "And I'm sorry again Ruby.. I'm going to try and oversee everything starting now." Blake mumbled as she relaxed her body, openly welcoming the idea of finally resting and putting the deranged day behind her.

Weiss remained hushed and stationary for a few more minutes until the sound of both faunus dozing filled the room with soft inhales and exhales. Haltingly, Weiss imperceptibly opens one of her eyes, peering over towards the two sleeping faunus before she let out a haggard sigh. Weiss then open her other eye and entirely turned her head onto its right side, making it facile to examine the pair of faunus huddled up on the window, however, the position Blake was laid in caused Weiss to grimace since she knew the cat faunus would most likely feel pain to her neck the next morning. Weiss blinked a few times to allow her vision to adjust to the room's dimness before she began to glance around, thinking of the two's conversation of abandonment and of their whole earlier incident.

Weiss felt inquisitive of what exactly had gone down between the two faunus while she had been knocked out, but Weiss felt it would ruin the whole point of their conversation to bring it up again since it sounded like something serious happened. Weiss circumspectly made an attempt to sit up, grunting along the way from the burn marks Yang had left occasionally rubbing against the wrappings around her stomach, however, she managed to prevail in propping herself up against the wall behind the bed somewhat. Weiss felt the bruises on her stomach starting to hurt more from them being rubbed against the bandaged to much and she assumed the medicine the nurse had given her earlier wore off finally, leaving her to deal with the pain by herself. "Righ.."

Weiss initiates the next course of action, which she then scooted her body forward a little bit before she turned her whole body towards the duo of faunus on the window, allowing her legs to dangle off the side of the bed, trying to be as furtive as possible, so she didn't end up alerting on of the sleeping faunus's sensitive ears. Weiss leans forward and places the balls of her feet on the cold floor, the night's chilly air wafting into the room, however, as soon as Weiss completely slides off the bed, it creaks from the weight that once was on it being removed, and Weiss freezes when hearing Blake grumble. Slowly looking over to the window again, she notices both of the faunus still peacefully asleep and let out a relieved sigh. "Those two are such dunces, leaving the window open when it's a chilly night then to fall asleep." Weiss groused to herself, yet at the same time she felt concerned for the two since she didn't want them to exactly catch a cold from this.

Weiss begins to saunter around the foot of the bed, before she made a left turn so that she was on the opposite side of the bed she had just been on, however, next to Weiss's bed was another resting bed that Weiss reached in the middle of it and grabbed the sheet that was covering it and securely wrapped it around her right arm. "Idiots.. I'm the hurt one here." Weiss turns around and begins to saunter back around the bed she had been lying on minutes ago, heading over to the window where Ruby and Blake were.

Weiss made it over to the pair of faunus in the matter of minutes and begin to leisurely unroll the blanket from her right arm that was raised up a little so that when the blanket was free from her arm and dropped down, it didn't touch the floor. Weiss carefully took a step forward, rising up on her tiptoes so that she was somewhat hovering over Ruby's back and swiftly tossed the top end over Ruby and Blake, allowing the blanket to drape over the pair before she let go of the other end of the blanket, however, the sudden fabric gently draping over Ruby's back caused the wolf faunus to stir before getting settled back down in a new comfortable position. "There is no way I can shut the window with you two in it quite literally, but I hope this is enough to keep you two warm for the night, because I'm not taking care of either of you if you get sick. Next time think your 'get together and make everything better' more thoroughly through though."

Weiss was about to take a step back and return to the bed, but she suddenly felt a familiar twinge in her chest as she looked over to the two and noticed the tranquil expression on both of their faces as they cuddled up on the window. Even though they were both making poor decisions, they were relishing in the presences of the other enough to ignore that fact. Weiss trudged over toward Blake's chest where Ruby's head was lying, facing Weiss's direction and displaying the wolf faunus's sleeping face. "..." Weiss glanced around a few times before she reached her hand out and gingerly pushed some of Ruby's hair out of her face. "I don't understand how you manage to do this to me.. I don't even know how I would question what you make me feel; these emotions are so wrong; yet, I like them."

Weiss leaned forward a bit, however, her long tresses get in the way, making her remember that she had nothing pony-tailing her hair back as normal since Yang had destroyed everything in the bathroom that morning. "Brute.." Weiss gently grabs a segment of the front of her long hair, holding it back as she leaned forward and passionately kissed Ruby's forehead, holding the kiss for a few minutes before she slowly pulled back with a light scarlet color to her cheeks since she had never been the one to do the affectionate acts such as that, but she felt compelled to since Blake had gotten to hold Ruby that night instead of her.

Just as Weiss had pulled back enough so that Ruby's entire face was once again in sight, she saw two half lidded gray eyes staring at her while the wolf faunus elatedly smiled at her, having a drowsy look to her expression that told Weiss that Ruby was only semiconscious at that moment. "Weiss.." Ruby quietly croons Weiss's name before her gray eyes looked around the room in confusion."What tim-" Weiss's darted her out and placed it on the wolf faunus's mouth before she raised her other hand's index finger to her lips and shook her head a few times.

"Go back to sleep you, dolt, It's the middle of the night." Ruby makes a guttural sound in Weiss's hand before she closes her eyes and kept them closed for a full minute before she reopened them as Weiss removed her hand.

"Mmkay.. But.. I." Ruby yawns a few times. "I want..breakfast..wake.." Ruby's sentence trails off as she gradually dozed off for the second time and caused the heiress to shake her head at the ridiculous faunus.

"I'm assuming you said you 'wanted' breakfast 'when' you 'wake' up. I swear you're a handful." Weiss heard Ruby's snoring continuing. "Dolt.." Weiss was about to turn around and return to her bed finally, however, she notices the empty glasses and a barely touched baggie of cookies by Blake's ankles, and she groans at their carelessness. Weiss walks over to where the items were and quickly picked them up before she crouched down somewhat and placed them next to the window on the floor out of everyone's way.

Weiss decided she had done enough for the night and returned to the bed where she then lifted the edge of the blankets and crawled in and got comfortable on her side that faced Ruby and Blake's direction. Weiss closed her eyes as she brought the pillow down a little bit more and hugged it somewhat, realizing she never knew how lonely it actually was to be alone while others had actual people to hold. "Goodnight Ruby, goodnight Blake."

* * *

**The next morning.**

* * *

Imperceptibly Blake's eyes opened as the sun shined up the window, traveling up her body and Ruby's, however since Ruby's face had still been nuzzled into her chest with drool somewhat falling from the faunus's mouth from their position, the sun ended up just gliding over Ruby and rose up until it reached the cat faunus's face. Blake groaned since by the time the sun had raised up to her face her eyes had just opened, causing Blake to attempt to turn her head away, but she stopped moving suddenly when feeling the massive crick in her neck. "Agh.. Right, right." Blake relaxed back against the window and dealt with the sun while her ears roused about in her hair as the sound of the distant birds caught their attention along with the chatter of the distant students.

Blake shifted her lower half on the window, but suddenly felt a soft warm fabric grazing the side of her hand, and caused her to look down in confusion since she didn't remember having any kind warm fabric on her last night, nor did Ruby. Blake finally notices the good sized blanket covering most of Ruby's back and half of her lower half and raised a brow, not understanding where the blanket came from, however, a yawn escapes her lips and causes her to lift her arm up carefully from around the wolf faunus who was tightly holding her in her position, bringing it to her eyes where she then begin to rub at one eye as another ray of sun luminously shined her way. "Sleeping like this with two people on a window, not a good idea." Blake sighs.

Blake glanced over to the resting bed to see if Weiss was awake, however, when turning her head to the resting bed Weiss had been laying in that night, she saw that it was empty and devoid, having no signs of Weiss being in it. Blake blinks a few times, glancing more all around the room for any signs that the heiress was there but found none. Blake finally processes the fact that the heiress was no where to be seen and becomes alarmed. "Ruby..?!" Blake quickly turns her head back over and down to the wolf faunus who was still asleep and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, giving it a few gentle shakes, however, all the shaking gets in response was quiet high pitched feeble whines before she felt Ruby trying to snuggle further into her chest while murmuring for Weiss to quit moving. "Ruby I'm not Weiss, which is why I'm trying to wake you up, come on, Weiss is gone!" As soon as Blake had said the last part, Ruby's ears erected up in surveillance of the noise around them, searching for any sounds that sounded like it belonged to Weiss. Ruby abruptly flings her head up with wide eyes, causing the top of her head to hit Blake's chin before she dropped her head back onto Blake's chest with a pitiful whine while Blake instinctively brought her hands up to her chin. "Oh, Remnant Ruby!" Blake hissed out in pain.

"Blake what the heck! When did you get in ou-.." Ruby gradually trails off her sentence when realizing their position on the window and that she was the one snuggling Blake the most for warmth purposes like she had always done with Weiss, but also the memories of the night before slowly came back to her. "Oh.."

"Mhm, oh, but anyway Ruby, this-" Suddenly both faunus's ears pull back as the door slams open and Yang burst in through the door holding a tulip tightly in her hand that looked as if she went to some part of Beacon where flowers were and just ripped a chunk of the ground out in attempt to only get the flower. Yang also had her school uniform on her as well, looking a little ruffled and as if she had thrown it on herself without consideration once again. "Yang..?" Blake obscurely says the blonde's name in confusion of why she had burst in through the resting room looking miffed.

"Blake, Ruby, look, I don't do good with triangles and we can't have a freaking triangle in our team! I'm so lost in who to choose! I care for my sister, and I care for Blake! ohh the confusion! Come back to me though Blake!" Weiss soon walks in through the door behind Yang in her school uniform as well, slightly limping over to the side where she was a good distance away from Yang who was still going on about something being confusing. Yang walks over to the pair while Weiss followed close behind with a smug look to her face, yet as soon as Yang makes it over to in front of Blake and Ruby, she drops down to her knees, causing both of the faunus to become even more confused. "What am I supposed to say in this tragic situation?! Tell me it isn't true! Tell me you still care I'm here." Yang wailed dramatically before she swiftly reached her hand out and grabbed a hand and kissed it.

"... Yang.. Please stop kissing my hand like that.. It's really.. Really wrong." Ruby prudently says, causing Yang to stop mid-action and finally look up to whose hand it led to and saw Ruby looking down at her perplexedly. "U-Um! But, if you'd like Yang, I could still tell you it's not true and stuff, and don't be silly sis, of course, I care that you're here! Okay, okay." Ruby clears her throat a little before she raises her other arm and raises it up in down in the air before she began to cheer and chant to Yang. "It's not true! Whatever it is, it's not true! I care for you!" Ruby after repeating that to Yang a few times finally notices the pale look on her sister's face and lowers her arm in concern. "Yang..? Are you okay? You look a little pale sis."

Blake after a second finally realizes what was going on and how it must have looked to see the two faunus cuddling still on the window in front of the two other girls. Blake carefully leaned up while pushing Ruby off her until they both were sat back on their separate sides of the window. "Yang relax. We were just talking last night, and we fell asleep like this, nothing happened. Now since I resolved your concern, how about you start explaining to me why it looks like you tore a chunk of the earth out and brought it to the infirmary? Are we going to have to inform the headmaster of a large section of the ground missing somewhere on campus?" Yang was about to speak up until everyone in the room heard Weiss mockingly scoffing from where she stood with her arms crossed.

"If she would had just 'waited' like I told her to, so I could have 'explained' what I meant by 'slept' together, then she wouldn't have just made a complete fool of herself to essentially half of the student of Beacon." Yang slowly gets up off of the floor and turns to Weiss with a glare, one that Weiss returned with a cold glare.

"You set me up didn't you?! You purposely paused for 4 minutes when you said they were sleeping together!"

"Pfft. I did nothing of the sort, however, even if I did excuse me for wanting to make sure it got through your skull thoroughly since you apparently have 'issues' with listening to what people have to say before you act, you brute. I don't even want you to count this as payback for not allowing me to speak my side yesterday, you did this stupid act yourself, and I'm sure karma will have quite the fun with you later and do all my dirty work."

"Weiss.." Yang growled the heiress's name under her breath as she was struggling to keep her sister's first love alive.

Suddenly everyone in the room turns to Ruby, who was strictly pointing at the two older girls before she sternly spoke up. "Weiss, Yang, stop freaking fighting! I'm sick of it! Stop fighting or else!" Ruby huffed after she had said that since she was tired of dealing with conflicts in the team. Weiss rolls her eyes to an extent at the wolf faunus's vacuous threat while Yang turned back to her little sister with a chuckle since she in a way found Ruby's scolding adorable since Ruby was somewhat trying to mimic how Weiss scolded her.

"Or else what Ruby?" Both of the girls decided to play along with Ruby, however, their response caused Ruby's eyebrows to scrunch down since she hadn't thought that whole 'or else' thing through completely. Blake notices Ruby struggling to come up with something and sighed before she leaned over and gently tapped Ruby's shoulder, getting the wolf faunus's attention before she leaned up more and cupped one of Ruby's ears before she whispered something to her, causing Yang and Weiss to look at the duo in confusion. Ruby soon lets out an 'Oooh' as Blake pulls away from her ear and gets a smirk before she turns back to Yang and Weiss with her arms crossed.

"Or else we will go on strike!" Ruby vociferously said with a small howl of excitement towards the idea.

"Indeed, we, as your partners, will go on 'strike' against you both." Yang and Weiss raise a brow at the sudden announcement but stay quiet. "We will not give you both any kind of attention nor will we help you if you continue to fight."

"Yeah!" Ruby enthusiastically adds to what Blake said. "Unless you hurt yourself! Then I will gladly help you!" Blake brings her hand up to between her eyes and rubs at it as the wolf faunus's tail wagged all around behind her at the whole 'striking' idea in excitement.

"Ruby are you seriously going to do that? You, go on strike against me? I'm sorry, but how do you plan on doing that when it's 'you' clinging to 'me' most of the time?" Weiss stridently says since the idea of Ruby striking against her was nearly making her want to just laugh since she doubted the wolf faunus would be able to last, however, another part of her wanted to convince the duo of faunus to stop the whole striking idea since Blake was involved, and she knew the cat faunus could possibly help Ruby last longer.

"Blakey, please tell me you're joking about this ridiculous striking thing. Weiss started this!" Yang haltingly approaches the cat faunus and reaches her arms out to attempt to hug Blake, however, Blake swats Yang's hand away from her.

"No Yang, I am not joking about this and neither is Ruby. We've got enough going on in the team, and we don't need you two ripping each other's throats out all day and every day. If me and Ruby can agree to overcome something and try, then we aren't going to be the only ones doing it. You two will set aside your differences and play nice with each other." Yang blinks a few times, having a hard time believing that Blake had just rejected one of her hugs, but after a few minutes Yang looks back to Blake with a dejected expression.

Ruby leans forward and cups Bake's ear like she had done for her and whispered a few more things she wanted Blake to tell Yang, and as soon as Ruby pulled back, Blake nodded her head in understanding before she looked back to Yang. "Yang. Weiss and Ruby are a couple. There's no room for you to stick your nose into their business. If Ruby want's to express something to Weiss and it's something she wants, you be a good sister a let her make her choice." Blake grabs Yang's hand and pulls her down before she mumbles into Yang's ear. "Don't be that thing you told me that had used to get in the way, you know what I'm talking of, you didn't like it, so don't do it to others, especially your sister." Blake pulls away from Yang and looks over to Weiss. "Now Weiss, you are just as guilty here because you mock and criticize everything Yang does every day. You both have to last the whole day without fighting, but if you fight today, we will add another day and focus on each other and deal with our own issues while you two deal with your differences."

"Sorry Weiss, but Blake's right, until you two can stop fighting, we're going on a partner and girlfriend strike. Starting now." Weiss stares at Ruby in disbelief that she had actually just went on strike against her and threw her arms somewhat up before she turned around and began to storm out of the room, fed up with everything.

"Whatever, I'll see you all in class. Don't be late." Was the last thing Weiss said before she walked out the room and vanished from the trio's sight.

"Grr. Weiss! Wait for me!" Yang looked at Blake a little longer before she reeled around and sprinted after the heiress so that they could start working together and get their women back on their sides.

Blake and Ruby listened to Yang's calls for Weiss to slow down getting distance before the room went silent again, causing Blake to take a deep breath before she exhaled."Today is Monday isn't it?" Blake glanced over to Ruby, who was nodding her head before she slid off the window and straightened out her skirt.

"Yeah, we've got class in 20 minutes apparently," Ruby points over to the clock on the wall. "So we've got enough time to head back to the dorm and change into our school uniforms." Ruby spotted the empty glasses and the untouched baggie of cookies and picked them up as Blake slid off the window as well, making sure to shut the window. "Hey, Blake..?" Blake hums as a sign for Ruby to continue what she wanted to say. "Do you think they'll um, be able to last an entire day without fighting? Better yet, do you think we will last an entire day without helping them? I've um, I've grown used to sleeping with her lately, and my bed is pretty messy so if they mess up I'll have to clean it later, and that'll take a bit.."

Blake and Ruby began to head out of the infirmary. "I have no clue, but if they don't, you could just relax with me in the library and I'll help you clean it later? We could spent that time talking about stuff that's needed..?" Blake offers Ruby, who looks over to her with a small smile and nod. "Okay then well, I will say one thing that probably will be certain. Today is going to be a very, interesting day."

"Another very.. Long.. Interesting day." Ruby adds to what Blake had said before both of the faunus chuckles.

* * *

Ruby and Blake are working through their issues while Weiss sits on the side experiencing jealousy again. The pair of faunus have gone on strike against their girlfriends and are still going to be trying to resolve their own issues as well! This will give us an interesting turn of whiterose and bumbleebee so stay in tune to find out what happens next! By the way I 'kind' of put the reference of 'wolf children' in here for that story.

Okay well let's get on with the fluffy whiterose chapters and the main beautiful event. We'll be building up the next few chapters. Hold on, we made it to 200 follows and the 200th follower was "zacharystevens92." Oh man, this story has finally made it to the gay stars.. I want to thank you all for following this story, really.

We must continue on until the end of our story my fellow Whiterose shippers, so let us all hold our wolf flags up and march onward with the great accomplishment on our shoulders. The story must go on, however, to make this an official author note end, I will say this to you fair people. Have a great night or day!


	46. Bizarre occurrences

Ruby apprehensively fidgeted all about in her seat as her eyes stayed fixated on Professor Oobleck from the fourth row of students, who was expeditiously speeding from side to side on the large blackboard that the classroom had, writing down the climate elements for different Grimm while also explaining the regions of were most Grimm dwelled at, however, despite the fact that Ruby was attentively watching the Professor, the hand that held her pencil upright did not move once. Ruby couldn't think, her brain was on an anxious shutdown, from the issue of being sandwiched between Blake and Weiss. Blake when they had first entered the classroom, instead of following Yang down the row, sat next to Ruby, while Weiss sat on the other side of Ruby, with Yang next to her.

Ruby haltingly glanced over to her right side to where Blake was situated and saw the cat faunus transcribing what the Professor wrote down on the blackboard industriously, and after she had clandestinely stared at Blake for a good few minutes, she haltingly turned her head towards her left a little where Weiss was sitting doing the exact same thing as Blake, however, what made Ruby feel anxious was when Weiss would randomly glance over to her with a bitter glare that sent shivers down her spine and even through her tail that would twitch every time she felt Weiss's eyes glaring at her.

Yang was situated on the other side of Weiss was leaned back into her seat listening to the Professor as he explained everything since she had an accurate memory, meaning all the person had to do to teach Yang was say it to her and she could remember that information for a long extended point of time.

Blake's ears flutter around under her bow as she heard Ruby whimpering under her breath every minute or so and she glances up from her paper and over to Ruby, only to see the wolf faunus fidgeting in her seat from the glare that Weiss was giving her. "..." Blake blinks a few times as an idea popped up into her head of a way to provoke Weiss enough so that she stopped tormenting the hapless wolf faunus. Blake casually places her pencil down next to her paper before she to a degree leaned over toward Ruby and lifted her hand up to Ruby's shoulder, and tapped at it a little, the tapping managing to immediately make Ruby tense up before she turned her head to Blake and relaxed.

"Ruby? Are you stuck on something?" Blake glances down to Ruby's half empty paper and shakes her head with a sigh. "You look as if you're having some difficulties, would you like me to help you catch up? I've got quite a bit down on Grimm's ecology, so it's fine if you want to scoot over her and look at it then write down what I have for you to study later." Blake prudently smiles a little at Ruby who was looking at Blake delightedly since Weiss usually did help Ruby in Grimm history class, however, since Ruby had gone on the whole striking thing with Blake, Weiss had refused to do anything for Ruby. "I'll take that as a yes?" Ruby promptly nods her head to Blake.

Ruby pushes all her material that she needed to use over more towards Blake's side before she began to scoot her chair closer to Blake's while the cat faunus slid Ruby over the first sheet of information that she would need. "Thank you Blake!" Ruby elatedly whispers to Blake before she picks up her pencil again and looked down at Blake's paper then back to hers, diligently writing as she read what Blake wrote down, however, as Ruby's tail flickers around in concentration, it repeatedly brushes against Weiss's leg until the heiress grew tired of the feeling and distraction and looked over to where Ruby was, but noticed Ruby had moved closer to Blake and the two faunus were working together while talking about Blake's notes.

Blake from the corner of her eye notices Weiss finally looking over at them in confusion, but her confusion was soon turned to displeasure when she notices Blake glancing over at her with a smug expression, but after they met eyes, Weiss huffed and turned back to her work while gritting her teeth at the whole striking deal. Ruby looks up a little through her bangs that had fallen in her face from looking down and noticed Blake looking towards Weiss's direction and tilted her head. "Blake? I, um, I need a bit of help on this because I don't understand how Grimm could live like that.. Could you possibly explain this more?" Blake glanced back down to Ruby and nodded her head, but Ruby still was completely unaware of what had just gone down between Blake and Weiss.

Yang at some point had closed her eyes as she listened to the Professor, however, she suddenly opens them when feeling her chair become frigid and leaned up in her chair since her back couldn't take the sudden cold feeling against it. "Oh Woah, Woah, I'm not sure what's going on here," Yang activates her arua until it encased her in a yellow dim light that radiated off her, allowing the area around her to become warm again, as well as her chair, but after she fixes the sudden warmth issues, she turned her head over to Weiss with a quirked brow. "Weiss? What's going on there girl!? I'm like 80 percent sure if I was truly asleep you could have just encased me to my chair with that temperature drop!" Yang loudly whispered to Weiss since she didn't know if Weiss was trying something or what.

"I do not know what you're talking about Yang, but I will tell you you're not suppose to be trying to sleep in class anyway." Weiss indignantly replied to Yang as she continued to write down what the Professor wrote on the blackboard.

Yang scrunched her eyebrows down as she stared at Weiss since she didn't exactly expect Weiss to reply so angrily, not when she hadn't done anything wrong yet. "Weiss, come on, stop being a cruel person! I'm trying to have an actual conversation with you and not a conversation where it makes us seem like an old married couple who bickers all day and all night. Jeez." Yang begins to gripe since she wanted to talk everything out with Weiss since Blake was serious about the strike; however, Weiss was refusing to have any conversation with her so far.

"And I'm trying to learn Yang, but it looks like both of us aren't getting what we want now are we? Now zip it until break Yang, I'm not putting up with you today." Yang throws her back- back into the chair while somewhat lifting her arms up at Weiss's non-cooperation before letting out a sigh.

"Fine! Whatever! I try to be nice to you, and this is the treatment I get." Yang grumbles as she closes her eyes again since she was done dealing with Weiss's adamant attitude, however, she leisurely opened her right eye slightly when she heard Weiss place her pencil down on the table with an audible thud from it.

"Excuse me? What did I just hear you say, Yang?" Weiss turns over to Yang with an ominous expression on her face. "You wanna hear how ignorant you sound when you say that to me? Especially when you could have nearly broken my ribs? The reason your ignorant in this situation is because you believe that even though you nearly could have internally damaged me, Yang, that I would just turn around and think you're the best and that I'd be willing to get along with you." Weiss scoffs as she felt her tolerance for Yang begin to dwindle out, however, Weiss tried to stay impassive while dealing with Yang since she knew Blake was watching the pair interact with each other, while also just waiting for Weiss to give into the urge to argue with Yang. "Here's what you think is supposed to happen. Yang why thank you for nearly breaking my bones! I really appreciate the act of kindness Yang."

"I panicked okay! It's not every day that you literally walk in on your sister and their damn girlfriend or whatever! Can you really blame me?!"

"I suppose I'm supposed to apologize too because that's what you believe is going to happen next." Weiss clears her throat a little bit before she flippantly began her apology. "I'm so sorry for inconveniently being held down to a bed in the infirmary by your sister. So of course I would be in the wrong here, oh yes Yang, you are quite the impressive person in making me apologize. I applause your fascinating achievement." Weiss monotonously stares at Yang as she lifts both of her hands a little up before she begins to clap. "Bravo, you oh so smart human being. You make me feel like this world has a chance after all." Weiss blankly stared at Yang, who was staring back at her with broad eyes, however, after a minute of silence between the pair, Yang blinks a few times, processing all of the sarcasms Weiss had just thrown at her in the course of a minute.

"Oh, damn.. Wow.. I'm.. You can be really saucy and sarcastic, but I guess I do essentially deserve that from you." Yang stumbled all over her words since the sarcastic remarks were actually worse than Weiss just bluntly calling her an idiot since they were disguised as compliments. "Impressive attack moves Weiss, but you can drop the act because what I really want out of you right now, is an armistice. We both are lonesome huntresses without our beloved partners Weiss, so I say we put a truce up for the rest of the remaining year, after that, we'll see what happens."

"I'm not capitulating so early in the morning Yang and didn't we just now go over this? I'm not doing anything. You are going to endure whatever comes your way down the road, all I've agreed to is that I'm not going to mess with you for the day. As in that I mean you leave me alone because you should have made better life choices yesterday." Weiss turns back over towards the blackboard while picking up her pencil again and began to write down the notes, leaving Yang to grouse and gripe for a few minutes before she sighed and went back to what she had been doing a few minutes ago.

Weiss was in the middle of writing down a long passage when she suddenly heard Ruby laughing from her right side and she glanced over to see Blake had scooted her chair closer to Ruby and was now sharing her Grimm textbook with Ruby, pointing to the different types of Grimm. Weiss felt the pencil in her hand begin to snap, however, once Weiss notices what she was doing she set her pencil down and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down the part of her that was agitated by the sounds of Blake and Ruby laughing at her side. "_I don't care what they do, but I will not allow Blake to win this. I refuse, but that doesn't mean I care!"_ Weiss felt as if Blake was now just trifling with her, and Weiss would not allow Blake the gratification of substituting her spot for Ruby.

Blake felt amused with the day's start so far since she got the opportunity to knock two birds out with one stone. Blake got to see how far Weiss's jealousy would go before she finally caved in under pressure from someone else spending most of the time with her girlfriend, while also getting Yang back for all the cat jokes and dog issues. Blake smiles a little a she glances down to see the wolf faunus reading up on the passage that she gave the wolf faunus to read so she understood why the Professor was saying that Grimm that lived south had more negative energy to feed off of, however, Ruby suddenly comes to a complete halt, dropping her pencil down onto the book in the process before she slowly began to slump forward.

"Ruby?" Blake places her hand on the wolf faunus's back and felt all her muscles tensed up. Blake heard Ruby begin to make a bunch of shrill whimpers and whines, but Ruby couldn't move, her body had entered a shocked moment. Ruby lowered her ears when feeling something brush her tail over and over again, not letting her move from where she was.

Weiss played around with the top half of Ruby's tail by gently caressing it a few times before she would stop and caress the black hairs of her tail in the other direction, causing the hair to be brushed up and become messy, but for Ruby it was too much for her sensitive tail and she completely forgot how to move properly. Weiss held Ruby's tail firmly since it was wiggling all around trying to escape from her hands instinctively, however, once Ruby's tail got too wild, she squeezed it a little, causing Ruby to stiffen up more as if she was paralyzed. "Hmm…I didn't know her tail was so sensitive.." Weiss grouses under her breath before she decided to test one more thing and tugged at Ruby's tail a little, the action almost immediate as Ruby howls out in pain before she jumped up from her seat, finally remembering the essence of how to move again. "Ouch!" Ruby without missing a beat raised her tail up and held it in her hands, trying to rub off the tingling feelings that were left from Weiss stroking her tail while she also itched it a little since for some reason when her body got those kinds of tingles she itched them away. "Ow.." Ruby stares at her tail with her ears lowered still as she tried to see if any hairs on her tail were missing now.

Ruby suddenly ceases moving when realizing that she had just jumped out her seat and made a commotion in the middle of class. "..." Ruby deliberately began to look up from her tail and notices all the students in the classroom had stopped what they were doing and glanced over to see what had happened while Professor Oobleck had stopped moving in the front of the classroom and was as well looking up to Ruby with a perturbed expression on his face.

"Miss Rose? Is everything alright?" Ruby's gray eyes darted around the classroom desperately before she looked down to her chair, but in all honesty, Ruby wasn't explicitly sure what had just happened herself since the entire time she had been trying to focus on reading when suddenly she felt something on her tail. Ruby's brain begins to think of bugs, and she shivered, however, Ruby felt herself becoming a bit flushed with all the peering eyes staring at her.

"Ah. Um.. Everything's fine, I just felt something on my tail, which after like a minute, whatever was on my tail hurt me?" Ruby didn't even know how to explain what had just happened to the teacher; however, Ruby glanced over to her left when hearing team Cardinal snickering about fleas. Ruby glowers at Cardin while Blake and every other faunus in the room managed to hear what team Cardinal had said, but unlike the other faunus Blake raised her hand up in the air and got the teacher's attention.

"I can explain why she panicked, which for your information Cardin's team, it was not a flea. When Ruby tried to turn more to me to see something, her tail had curled up under her chair and thus accidentally got caught in the open gap that these chairs have. I'm positive that you can already understand how that played out from there." Professor Oobleck raised his coffee up and took a sipped before he nodded his head in understanding.

"Is that what happened Miss Rose?" Ruby glances down to Blake with a relieved smile before she mouthed over her thanks to Blake for the second time that day.

"Yes, sir. Sorry for interrupting your class, but I just was really surprised by something pulling at my tail so roughly. Random question, though, um, may I go to the restroom real quick?"

"You may." Ruby discreetly pushed her chair further back before she walked behind Blake's chair and began to scamper down the steps that led down towards the level where the teacher was, however while Ruby was gone, Blake glared at Weiss in displeasure of what the heiress had just done to Ruby, even if the wolf faunus probably believed what Blake had said happened.

* * *

**First class break**

* * *

Situated in an empty classroom was team RWBY along with team JNPR who were all just chatting while waiting for Professor Peter's class to start, however, even with team JNPR being in the same room as team RWBY the tension was still there, and everyone in their group knew it was, but nobody mentioned anything about it. Team JNPR was sitting behind Ruby's team meaning every member of Ruby's team what somewhat turned around so they could chat with them, but at the same time everyone tried to not stare in Weiss and Ruby's direction.

Ruby held a pill in one hand while in her other hand she held a small cup of water, attempting to get Weiss to take her anxiety medicine while the heiress stubbornly kept her head turning away from Ruby's hand that held the pill with huffs. "Weissss.." Ruby whined as she tried again at getting Weiss to take her medicine for the day so she could get better, but Weiss was still pissed at Ruby for even agreeing to go on strike against her, meaning she was refusing to allow Ruby anywhere near her mouth. Blake let out a protracted sigh before she placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder and lowered the wolf faunus back to her seat since Ruby during the entire process had been raising up in her seat.

"Ruby, give up, you're not getting the whole point of why we went on strike here. Give me the pill." Blake composedly said while the wolf faunus looked up and down between her and the pills before she let out a little whine, but reluctantly handed Blake the pill with a somber expression since she only wanted to help Weiss get better, but the whole issue of Weiss resenting against even her was kind of hard on her to deal with. Blake scowls a little when noticing Ruby's mood turning bitter, and she lifted up her hand and patted Ruby's shoulder a few times. "Ruby, don't worry about it okay? You're doing something that's necessary for the team to work together." Blake looked up to Weiss, who was staring at the two with broad eyes since Ruby had just given the cat faunus ammo to destroy her essentially. Blake snorts a little. "Yang, give these pills to Weiss, please. You have to be nice about it, but if she refuses to take the medicine, you may be a little assertive."

Blake hands the pill to Pyrrha, who raises a brow before she passed the pill to Jaune, who was half asleep in his spot. "Huh?" Jaune noticed Pyrrha holding a pill in her hand and tilted his head in confusion since the entire time he had not been paying attention to the conversation. "Wha?" Pyrrha points over to Yang, who was reaching up for the pills with a wide grin.

"Hand those to Yang Jaune." Jaune nods before he leans a little forward on the table that their entire team shared and handed the pill to Yang, however, as soon as Yang gets the pill, Weiss stands up and activates her aura completely before she summoned a glyph under her feet, causing Ruby's chair to get tipped to the side while Yang's chair tipped as well, causing both of the sisters to fall back in their chairs while Weiss propelled herself across the desk of the classroom.

"Goddammit, Weiss!" Yang groaned as she pushed off the floor, activating her semblance as well as she began to stand up, only to see Weiss darting out of the classroom. "Oh hell no! You get back here and take your medicine Princess! You just cheated!" Yang slams her right hand down on the table, causing Blake and Ruby's pencils to roll off the table, however, after Yang did that, she threw her entire body over the desk and onto the next desk where she began to hop down from table to table until she was on the floor again, where she then immediately began to pursue after Weiss out of the room.

"Yang?! Weiss?!" Ruby's head gradually peeked over the desk from the floor and saw the two were gone from the classroom. "Blake, this was a bad idea!" Ruby after she had said that rocketed up, and jumped on top of the desk crouched down before she activated her semblance just like the other two had done before she dashed forward, causing Jaune's papers to fly into his face while Pyrrha's papers had gotten scattered all over the place from the gust of wind Ruby's semblance created. Jaune had to and extend squeaked when the paper flew in his face since he didn't expect any of that to happen while Pyrrha attempted to catch her papers but failed.

"Is that an everyday thing for your team?" Pyrrha asked in disorientation since she hadn't known what they were all so tense for from the start, and she just assumed that the tension had finally got to them.

"What? Them chasing each other around the entire school while destroying everything along the way? If so, then yes, yes is an everyday thing, and when it isn't happening that's when everyone probably should be worried."

"Are they doing the tango?! Eee! I wanna join in too!" Nora shouted from beside Pyrrha, causing everyone who was left in their group to look over to her only to see Nora had jumped onto her chair and was standing up in it while she swung out Magnhild from under the desk and spun it until it unlocked from its grenade launcher from and into a hammer. "Tango time!" Nora begins to jump from table to table as Yang had done. "Wakaka!"

"Nora! That's not how you do the tango! I told you to leave your weapon back in the dorm!" Ren hastily raised out his seat, and since he was the member on the end of the table he walked out from it and began to walk down the aisle unlike everyone else who had ran out of the classroom to get Nora back.

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Blake all stared at each other. "Where did she even manage to hide a grenade launcher under the desk? Also, Is that an everyday thing for your team as well?" Blake calmly questions the two remaining people from their group.

"Where did Magnhild come from? No clue, she's Nora, two, yes, yes it is an everyday thing." Jaune haltingly said before he paused. "It's even during the night."

* * *

**The Chase- Cue the chase song themes here-**

* * *

Weiss adroitly slither through the crowds of students on glyphs, most of the students hastily moving out the heiress's way while the ones who thought they were a safe distance from the heiress's glyph's edges got flipped onto their backs, but occasionally, Weiss would have to summon a glyph with a low amount of aura to send her twirling up over a student before she would land with a slight stumble and continue running.

Yang was a few students behind Weiss with Ember Celica unlocked, however, unlike Weiss, who was avoiding from ramming into students, was just mowing down the people in her way from getting the heiress. "Weiss! Slow down you crazy Ice Princess! We're not skating on ice here so take the damn medicine!" Weiss glanced over her shoulder for a minute only to see a red blur bouncing over Yang and was quickly catching up to her while Nora was in the distance running after them with her hammer on her shoulder.

"?! You want me to slow down with that bandwagon behind me?! You're kidding me!" Weiss confines her aura for a minute and comes to a sliding halt in front of a hall that led towards a door that had an exit sign on it. "Aha!" Weiss begins to sprint towards the door while Ruby tries to come to a halt like Weiss had done but accidentally stumbles on the side of her cape and tumbles down to her side.

Weiss manages to make it to the exit door and pushes out of it before she stops confining her aura now that she was in the open and went all out by focusing most of her aura into one glyph that sent her up into air the a good distance, which from there she continued to go higher and higher up until she saw Ruby staggering out of the door looking a bit dizzy from the earlier trip she had done, however, upon reaching outside, Ruby glanced up and saw Weiss's figure up in the air in the distance staring down at her. "Weiss?!" Ruby calls out before she shook her head a bit to get rid of the dizzy feelings, but her ears suddenly flutter up as she heard the patter of Yang's shoes charging towards the door. "Oh-!"

Weiss watched as Ruby swiftly sidestepped as the doors flew open and Yang stumbled out, but as soon as Yang reached outside the sun rose and the sudden bright light in her face caused Yang to lift her arms and squint. "Agh! Too bright!" Ruby walked a little closer to her sister, but as soon as she got close to Yang, the blonde removed her arms from her eyes and looked at Ruby in confusion. "Ruby?! I thought you were back in the class with Blake and the-" Ruby's ears rose up again, but this time Ruby's eyes widened, and she tackled Yang over to the left with a yowl.

"Duck!" Nora came out through the door and slammed Magnhild down into the ground, however, the slam Nora had done to the ground caused half of it to break with cracks and made Yang and Ruby bounce a tiny little bit since they were still close to the impact of the hammer. "Nora's here?!" Ruby calling out Nora's name instantly manages to get the orange haired girl's attention and she swings her hammer back over to her side, accidentally almost hitting Yang in the head since the blonde had picked a bad time to sit up. "Yang down! Nora hammer up!"

Ruby had pushed Yang back down before the hammer knocked into the side of Yang's head while Nora chortled a little at the pair of sisters on the ground. "Wakakaka! That was a really short tango guys; you ran too slow!"

"Tango? When were we playing tango Ruby? I thought we were trying to get Weiss..?" Yang haltingly says before she looks up to her sister. "Where is Weiss anyway?"

Ruby prudently crawled off Yang before both sisters stood up and dusted themselves off before Ruby coughed a little and pointed up into the air where Weiss had turned her glyph solid and was now just standing on it while watching them all with her arms crossed. "Oh hahaha! Weiss! Get down from there for all that is crazy, which might I say this is pretty crazy! Hey Nora, doesn't she remind you of a chicken from down here with the sun shining on her back?" Yang humorously says which earns another laugh from Nora while Ruby was just staring back at Weiss in disbelief of their situation.

"Guys we've got to get her down from up there, she only just got out the infirmary and she's using so much of her aura up there." Ruby anxiously said as her tail wavered behind her as she silently became hysterical since she didn't know if Weiss's aura would just give out and cause the heiress to fall or not. Suddenly Ruby stops as an idea pops into her head of how to get Weiss down. "Yang?" Ruby's call promptly gets Yang's attention, and she turns back to her sister with a quirked brow. "I need you to do something really, really, bizarre for me.."

"Okay, and what's this 'bizarre' request you have to ask my dear puppy?" Ruby saunters over to Yang while grousing.

"I need you to literally throw me at Weiss Yang. I want to try something with my semblance, but if it can't get me far enough, then let's just hope my backup plan will work out." Yang crosses her arms while scrunching her eyebrows down in solicitude since she wasn't entirely sure if she could do Ruby's crazy plan, however, the wolf faunus seemed pretty authentic when she told her that she wanted to be thrown at Weiss.

"Rubes, I really don't think throwing you into the air at Weiss is going to do anything. What if it fai-" Ruby hinders Yang's sentence since she knew Yang would try to persuade her to not do her plan, however, Ruby had confidence in herself and her plan.

"Yang please just throw me! Weiss's aura is probably still low from yesterday, and I'm not taking chances here. So just throw me and I'll do the rest, trust me, Yang! I can do this!" Ruby confidently stared at her sister, but she couldn't help but feel the whole striking thing was going downhill, and she just wanted Weiss back down on the ground.

"Okay, okay, fine sis, your call! I'll catch you if you start to fall, though." Yang bends down a little and places her hands under Ruby's arms before she slowly lifted the wolf faunus's feet off the ground until Ruby was dangling. "Okay.. Close your eyes, so you don't get dizzy from this Ruby.." Yang had taken a step back a bit before she spun on her right foot then took another step back, repeating the process until both sisters were spinning in a circle fast enough. "Okay Ruby! Do your stuff!" As Yang had said that she aligned Ruby up towards Weiss and threw her, however, after Ruby left her hands and was sent a good distance into the air, Yang tried to walk a few steps forward, but tipped forward and face planted into the ground.

Yang's throw managed to get her a good bit into the air, but as soon as Ruby felt her ascent was coming to an end, she activated every ounce of her aura into her body as possibly and allowed it to engulf her until she was no longer able to been seen, only a blanket of red aura was left, but it only took a second before the aura shot forward further into the air and at Weiss with quick speeds.

Weiss stared at Ruby approaching her at extraordinary speeds, and just as Ruby nearly reached the edge of Weiss's glyph Ruby felt her aura draining out and leaving her lightheaded. "Almost.." Ruby's hand reached out to grasp it, but her aura soon withered away, and Ruby's body begin to descend slowly as it completely shriveled out. Everyone who was watching the events go down gasped as Ruby felt too exhausted to produce anymore aura into her body and all she could do was drop to the ground just as fast as she had gotten in the air.

Yang begin to sprint to where Ruby's body was falling with Nora behind her, however, everyone stopped when noticing Weiss walking towards the edge of her glyph before she hopped off it, promptly leveling out her body until she was in a diving position and summoned another glyph at her feet, sending her speeding down to the ground after Ruby.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! Ruby! Weiss you idiot! This isn't Romeo and Juliet!" Weiss summoned one more glyph, it being the last one that managed to get Weiss down to Ruby's level, and she wasted no time in grabbing Ruby's exhausted body before she got in a standing position just as she nearly reached the ground and summoned another glyph below her feet while crouching her knees a little to try and reduce the sting from her landing on a surface so roughly, but it brought both of them to a stop in the air, leaving Weiss to groan since the impact still somewhat hurt.

Ruby blew some of her hair out of her face and stared up at Weiss who was holding her like she had done for her a bit ago, but before Ruby could thank Weiss for saving her, Weiss heatedly spoke up. "Are you crazy Ruby?! Do you have any idea how ill-advised that was?! You could have just become part of the ground!" Ruby smiled a little at Weiss's concern for her before she lifted her hand up to Weiss's neck and pulled the heiress down a little. "What is it Ruby..?" Weiss grumbled as she kept her eyes fixated on Ruby's as the wolf faunus lowered her down even further, however, just as Weiss's face was close to Ruby's, Ruby whispered something to Weiss.

"You did a good job at being that fancy knight you said you were, but, I didn't come up here for only that.." Weiss raised a brow in confusion, but soon she felt Ruby force the pill into her mouth before she wrapped her arm around Weiss's neck and held the heiress from pulling back while simultaneously holding her nose and mouth shut until the heiress swallowed. Weiss begin to panic since Ruby was blocking her from being able to breathe, and she suddenly swallowed the pill. "See?" Ruby croons slightly. "Was that so hard?" Ruby let go of Weiss's mouth and nose, allowing the heiress to cough and wheeze from the sudden act Ruby had done to her, but after she calmed her breathing and understood what Ruby had done to her, she began to walk towards the edge of the glyph silently.

"Um? Weiss?" Ruby begins to panic in Weiss's arms as she held her over the edge of the glyph with a scowl on her face. "Weiss, I'm really sorry I did that to you, I just wanted you to-?!" Weiss drops Ruby above a bush since they hadn't been that far from the ground at the moment, but as soon as Weiss dropped Ruby off in the bush, she summoned smaller glyphs that walked her down to the ground.

Everyone watched as Weiss began to saunter back towards the doors that she had exited out of without speaking, which let them all know that Weiss was livid enough with them that she went quiet. "Ruby?! Did you give Weiss the pill?" Yang sprint over to the bush Weiss had dropped Ruby into, but as she got closer, she heard Ruby yelp before her head popped out of the bush.

"Y-Yanng.. There are prickly leaves in here! Helpppp! I don't want to move!" Ruby whines as she tried to stay as still as possible in the bush, but that wasn't the only reason Ruby was stuck, it was her cape that was entangled in small twigs.

"Hold still Ruby, Yang's going to get you out of there." Yang activates her gauntlets before she aims them at the bush.

"Yang? What are you doi-?! You caught the bush on fire! Stop! Put it out! Yaaaaaaaaang!" Ruby wailed as the fire that Yang had lit to the bush began to spread over to her head. "Put it out! Put it out!"

"I'll put it out Ruby! Hold still!" Nora brought out the hammer and rose it up above her head as she ran towards them.

"No!" Both Ruby and Yang yelled, however, their yells get cut off as Nora slams her hammer down onto the bush right next to Ruby's head where the fire was, causing the wolf faunus to go limp in the bush since her tail had just got the tip slightly hit by Nora's hammer.

"Ruby?!" Yang holds Nora back from trying to do anymore, but the wolf faunus seemed as if she had entered shock from the sudden pain from Nora's hammer. "I think we broke Ruby?!"

* * *

**Lunch time. -Cue the sneaky snitch songs for a bit folks-**

* * *

Ruby was sitting down in her seat with Blake next to her fervently talking about the different regions of Remnant, however, Blake couldn't help but occasionally notice Ruby's tail wagging around with wrappings around it from the earlier incident with Nora's hammer and Yang's fire, but Blake couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened to the trio after Weiss had left since none of them were willing to tell the full story. Although all Blake truly did know, was when class had started, the ambiance surrounding Weiss and Ruby seemed, well, very unnatural. On one end, Ruby tried to talk to Weiss the entire class period, while, on the other, Weiss ignored Ruby and would have turned to Yang, only to start a conversation with her about random stuff.

Both she and Ruby had been extremely shocked to say the least when Weiss actually began to talk to Yang as if they had been the best of friends since childhood, however, Blake noticed whenever Weiss blew Ruby off, the wolf faunus would make a strange face, which at that moment Blake had to struggle honestly not to laugh a little at it.

Ruby raised her fork to her mouth and placed the last piece of turkey into it, although Ruby didn't find out that she had already eaten the last piece until she tried to take another piece of turkey only to find all that was left on her plate was vegetables. Blake watched as the wolf faunus pushed her plate forward a little before she made a forlorn snort.

Weiss as well heard the wolf faunus's small whine as she pushed her plate away, but out the corner of her eye she also notices Blake picking up her turkey on her fork before she leaned over and placed it on Ruby's plate. "You can have the rest of mine since I'm not too hungry right now anyway. I was about to go get yogurt."

"Really Blake? Are you sure?" Blake nods her head while Ruby mirthfully lets out a small squealish howl at Blake's humane act. "Thank's Blake!" Ruby picked up her fork again and was about to continue eating the turkey Blake gave her until she suddenly felt Weiss swat her hand away from the turkey. "H-Huh? Weiss?" Ruby vaguely questions as she and Blake look over to Weiss, who was scowling at everything now.

"Blake. Shouldn't you be worrying of your partner over next to you who has been whining for your attention for the past 4 minutes now? You're spoiling and pampering Ruby today, don't think I don't know what you're up to."

"Wha..? Wait? Huh?" Ruby soon felt Weiss's cold hand grasp the upper part of her arm before she began to pull her away from Blake's side and over towards her, yet while Weiss was doing that, Ruby didn't stop her since she could never dislike being closer to Weiss or complain about it, however, that didn't change the fact that Ruby was still utterly confused. "Blake hasn't been pampering me, Weiss; she's just being really nice to me, um, but, also, can I continue to eat that?" Weiss scoffs a little before she pushes Ruby's plate back over to Blake in distaste. Blake stares at Weiss for a minute before she pushes Ruby's plate back over to the wolf faunus who was trying to move her fork over to the turkey since she was actually really exhausted and hungry at that moment. "Weiss..Please.."

"Weiss, you do know Ruby is on strike against you correct? She's on strike against you because you can't even get along with her own sister. How do you think that will go down in the long run? Earlier, Ruby tried to talk to you, but you completely ignored her, and now's not the time to decide you want to talk to her because I try being nice to her. Let the girl eat." Blake leans over and gently grabbed Ruby's arm before she began to pull the wolf faunus back over to her side, and Ruby again didn't stop Blake since she was right about the whole striking thing, but she still felt crummy for everything that was happening.

"Blake I'm not dumb, and you're not as sly as your relatives the cats are, you're fooling no one here.. Well, maybe Ruby, but not me. Blake, I suggest you stop your games." Blake raises a brow at Weiss's threat before she actually laughed a little since the day for her was getting more interesting than reading a comedy book.

"Weiss, calm down please, I mean, Blake does have a point here. You did ignore me earlier, and all of today and it did kind of upset me." Ruby murmurs while Yang leans on the table so she could see what was happening on the other side of Blake.

"Man Weiss, someone's getting a bit jealous over there, can I make a small joke about something you told me earlier? I might be 'whining' over her for my beloved oh pretty kitten to love me again, but at least I'm not making a huge fool of myself too much as you are." Yang chuckles a little, but she grunts when feeling Blake jab her elbow into her stomach to make her stop. "Oof! Blake, you make love hurt." Yang felt Blake's elbow jab into her stomach again. "Okay! Okay!"

"I am not jealous of anyone here! I could care less about some pointless strike! Blake's just purposely testing me!" Weiss gritted her teeth a little before she huffed and blew some of the hair that had managed to fall of her shoulder and into her face, causing Weiss to become even more frustrated since she could do nothing about it until they went out to Vale to shop for more bathroom accessories.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but I don't think it's possible for me to 'test' you right now since we're both in the same year here as freshmen, although I'm going to make an assumption that Yang's having an impact on your vocabulary? It's very shocking to hear you resort to such words, now, however,provoking, is something I may or may not be doing, if you want to take in a small consideration of the fact that I might not be just tantalizing you, but I might just like Ruby too as something more than a friend? You know what? That's a good question, what If I'm just interested in Ruby as a person? What if I'm just wanting to get to know her? What's got you so fired up if you don't care?"

Ruby had been in the middle of sipping milk out of a small milk carton with a red straw when she Blake had suddenly mentioned something about her having possible romantic feelings, and it caused the wolf faunus to spit out whatever milk was in her mouth a little since she nearly choked on her milk from the announcement, causing her to have a coughing fit. "E-Excuse me?" Everyone else at the table was looking at Blake in shock, hoping that the cat faunus was joking, but the austere expression on the cat faunus's face said otherwise. "B-Blake?!"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold on! Triangle forming here Blake, can we all just rewind this and forget this conversation happened? Because I thought we had something unique Blake, and I thought I was the interesting one! I'm somewhat insulted here!" Yang waves her hand for Ruby to lean behind Blake and whispers something to the wolf faunus who was also panicking herself. "I'm sorry Rubes.. I didn't mean for it to come to this, but I've gotta keep my girl, no offense sis, she's taken…" Ruby quickly sits back up and leans forward on the table while covering her face since she couldn't take it anymore.

"Yang, you are the interesting one, It's just not your jokes that are interesting, it ruins every single mood we get.." Blake partially turned her body to Yang who was staring at her in disbelief of what she had just said about her jokes, completely forgetting the topic that had the table in silence.

Ruby tentatively lifted her face out of her hands and peered to Yang who was looking down before she mumbled something that was loud enough for Yang to hear, including everyone else, however, Ruby's face as still a little flushed, causing Yang to freeze. "I still like you Yang.." Yang suddenly leaned back on the bench and nearly fell off as she grasped her chest as if she had been shot.

"Ruby please stop doing that to me lately! It's eccentric, and it's just not right! Come on, that's too gay even for our group, but just so you know Ruby!" Yang was essentially yelling everything as she talked, causing Blake to have to lean away from Yang since her ears were sensitive. "You already know my response! I can't even say it anymore!" Yang pushes her tray out of the way before she slammed her upper half onto the table before she covered her head with her hands and whined just as Ruby was. "We're such gays! I say Ruby's the leader!" Yang wails.

"How did you two manage to get to the topic of a gay club?" Blake lets out a sigh as the two sisters began to whine back and forth about who was the gay leader to their team, but everyone suddenly stops moving when they heard Weiss slamming her fork down onto her half empty plate before she stood up quickly and got out of the bench that they were all sitting on and began to head over towards the garbage can.

Ruby's head darts off of the table and she glanced back and forth between Blake and Weiss with a somber expression, but after a second, Ruby took a deep breath and turned to Blake. "Blake, I-I'm really sorry, but, this?" Ruby pushes her hands back and forth between herself and Blake. "Isn't going to exactly work, I mean! You're really nice, but, Weiss.. I-.. I'm going to go stop Weiss now." Ruby was hastily putting her items back onto her plate when she suddenly felt Blake grab her arm and pull her back down.

"Now slow your roll Ruby, I was joking about me having feelings for you, you see I just was toying with Weiss to keep her off of you for a bit since she's not exactly sane right now. You do know the saying of love making fools crazy, so what you should do to be honest, is let Weiss calm down now since she's extremely jealous and I'd feel bad if something happened to you because I let you go after her, I promise that is my true thought on this." Ruby lets out an alleviated sigh as she allows Blake to pull her the rest of the way back down to the bench. "Although you're rejecting system is really; awful."

"I'm sorry Blake, I just, things would have been so awkward between us if you really did feel that way, and I didn't know what to do! Weiss is actually amazing in her own way, and she's so pretty, both inside and out.." Ruby began to ramble on about Weiss before she noticed Blake lifting her hand up.

"That's fine Ruby, no need to get that detailed." Ruby chuckled in embarrassment before the remaining three members of RWBY looked over to the garbage can where they saw Weiss frantically scraping off all the remaining food into the bin before she tossed her tray onto the rack and pushed a few other students out of her way and headed over towards the door that led out of the cafeteria, passing by students who would suddenly shiver since Weiss was probably dropping temperatures around her again to relieve stress.

Ruby cringed a little when Weiss slammed the cafeteria's door behind her, causing most of the students to look over to the door in disorientation of the sudden clamor, but for Ruby she had finally reached her breaking point, and turned to Blake with a deliberate expression on her face that showed she was being serious again. "Blake, I can't do this anymore, it's been a long day, and I think it's time we finally put this strike to an end. I can't explain, but it's afflicting me right here really bad seeing Weiss like this." Ruby gently pats at her chest before she glanced all around. "It hurts worse than all the injuries I've got today, and they hurt pretty bad, so, after next class period, can stop the strike and say they lasted 24 hours without fighting?"

Blake sighs again, but she nods her head without any reluctance since she would have stopped the strike whenever Ruby had asked, but that still didn't solve the issue of Weiss and Yang's constant arguing. "If they last the next class period we can stop the strike, but afterwards we'll have to find something out to do to try and stop their fighting since I was sincere when I said I was tired of conflicts on the team."

Yang turned on the bench a little until one leg on was each side and she wrapped her arms around Blake's waist, pulling the cat faunus back into her while making purring noises. "You guys do know that I only fought Weiss because she was getting down and gay dirty with my little sis-" Yang wheezes again when she felt Blake shove her elbow into her stomach again, yet unlike the other times Blake continued to dig her elbow back. "Aghhhh! Stop!"

"Yang, you have no right to speak in this situation because you're not helping making this easy for any of us. This team needs fighting between each of us to stop in general, and right now you and Weiss are being issues." Yang lays her head on Blake's shoulder with a whine from Blake's elbow jab.

"I didn't do anything wrong! She starts it!" Blake lifts her hand up and caresses Yang's cheek for a minute while also nuzzling her before she pushed Yang's head off her shoulder and removed Yang's arms from her waist."Blake..?" Blake scooted back over to Ruby who was somberly eating the turkey that started everything.

"This isn't the last class, meaning we're still on strike, now eat the rest of your food before Lunch break is over because I don't want to hear you talk about how hungry you are later when I'm in the middle of a book."

* * *

**Ending of the last Class. -cue the In the Hall of the Mountain King themes now-**

* * *

Ruby, Blake, and Yang all leisurely began to pack up their items since that was the last class they had on Monday since the system in Beacon changed schedules, meaning different days different classes, however, Weiss had already packed her stuff away when class had only 3 minutes left, and as soon as the teacher had told everyone class was over she immediately stood up and walked out of their team's row, leaving them all confused. "Hey, Ruby, I feel pretty fatigued from the chaotic day we've all had so I'm returning to the dorm to rest and study a little. Yang, are you going to join me or run off?" Blake looks over to Yang as they all walked out of their team's table row and began to head towards the door.

"Sorry Blakey, but earlier I set up a sparring match with Pyrrha, so I'm going to be running off to go train a little before she gets there." Ruby listens to the two older girls continue their conversation about the stuff they had to do while her ears lowered since she didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

Blake notices Ruby's ears lowering, and she laughs a little. "Ruby, you have something to do too. I think Weiss could use some cheering up since today we've been a little unfair to her, just work your magic and be you." Ruby felt Blake's hand pat her head a few times as the cat faunus walked a little ahead of their group since she was heading towards the dorm.

"If she does an-" Blake reels around with a repetitive sigh before she placed her open palm on Yang's mouth and grabbed the upper arm of the blonde, beginning to pull her far away from Ruby and towards a completely different direction.

"Don't listen to her Ruby, just, make sure Weiss doesn't come into the dorm bringing an ice storm that comes with hell, please." Blake pulls Yang around a corner before she let go of Yang's mouth with a head shake. "Yang, what were you just doing?" Blake crossed her arms as she watched Yang nervously shuffle around with a sly grin.

"Being a sister?" Yang haltingly says.

"No." Was Blake's blunt reply.

"Being nice?" Yang tries again to avoid the inedible.

Blake once again counters Yang's comment with a "No."

Yang begin to groan and gripe since she knew what Bake wanted to call herself, but she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't admit it, it was the non-coolest class a person could get. "Blake, please don't make me say it.."

"Yang, what did I just ask you? What were you doing to your sister?" Yang's shoulders slump as she lowered her head and kicked at the floor while mumbling.

"I was being a cockblock to my little sister even though she's not little anymore.."

"Good job on saying it, how do you feel?" Blake inquires to Yang who shrugs.

"I feel really sucky now, and I bet your happy, but also, I do have a question Blake." Blake rolls her hand a little for Yang to continue on with whatever question she had to ask. "Were you purposely making Weiss jealous today? I mean, if not, do you really have a thi-"

"Yang no, no I do not, and to an extent, yes, yes I was pretty much purposely teasing Weiss a bit." Blake chuckles a little while Yang just grins at her.

"I think we've been hanging out together too much. You've changed; maybe it's time we take a break."

"Don't you try that trick on me, Yang. I'm no fool." Blake lets go of Yang's arm and began to walk off, leaving Yang alone with broad eyes.

"Wait! I hope you know I was joking about that Blakey!" Yang calls out to the cat faunus. "Really! Blake, wait! Come back and tell me you know I was joking!" Yang begins to chase after the cat faunus since Blake had been acting as if she was ignoring her again.

* * *

**Ruby's P.O.V- Cue the At Rest songs-**

* * *

Ruby silently trekked through the hallways of Beacon, eluding from running into the other students who were transitioning to different areas of the school for their own activities, however, Ruby was only following Weiss's imperceptible scent, which was exceedingly hard for the wolf faunus since there were many different trails that led to different areas.

Ruby's gray enervated eyes glimpsed all around the place for any signs of Weiss, but they suddenly lock onto something ahead of her that looked as if it was Weiss and Ruby smiled. "Weiss! Hey!" Ruby begins to hop a little since a group of students cut her off, and the last thing she saw of Weiss was the heiress turning the corner.

"**Force them out of the way and stop hopping like a rabbit! It's degrading to both of us!"** Ruby's ears flutter around as she listened to the wolf growl tempestuously at her for wasting time by diplomatically nudging people out the way. "**You could be faster than the eye could see, so why do you not use it?!"** Ruby activated her aura since the wolf might have been boorish most of the time, but she had long ago learned what happened when she tried to bark back at the grumpy beast that resided in her soul.

Ruby modified her body a little by sliding her right leg back before she crouched down a little, counting a certain amount of numbers since she wanted to time this right. "_I know, I know."_ As soon as the students all in front of her all approximately placed their left foot down, she pushed forward and instantly released her aura, causing her to dash forward and send most of the students tumbling backward while other simply jumped back before Ruby could have flew past them. Everyone in the hall all looked at each other in confusion of what had just happened while Ruby had already made a turn down the hall that she saw Weiss go down.

Ruby comes to a stumbling halt as she glances all around the hallway that was mostly empty, but she saw no Weiss. "Wha? Where did she go?!" Ruby began to saunter down the hall while looking everywhere in bewilderment, however, as Ruby finally made it to the middle of the hall, she entirely omitted one classroom door that was open since the thought that Weiss could be in there didn't transpire to her at that moment. Ruby abruptly comes to a halt before her head reels on over to the right side of her where she heard something hit against the wall. "Wha-..?!" Ruby felt a hand slap onto her mouth before she felt an arm wrap around her chest and began to drag her into the classroom that she had ignored, the person slamming the door behind them, causing everyone who had been in the hall to look towards the cause of the noise in confusion.

Ruby grunted since promptly after the person had pulled Ruby into the room they spun her around and shoved her back into the wall while keeping their hand on her mouth, Ruby's eyes had shut on instinct from the moment that her back had gotten slammed into the wall from the pain of the base of her tail being pushed into something unexpectedly. "Emmh!" Ruby's eyes slowly open and close a few times until the darkness was cleared out for her and she saw Weiss's blue eyes staring back at her, but as soon as Ruby's eyes lock onto Weiss's the heiress glances over towards the door. "..."

Ruby suddenly felt very distressed of their situation since it didn't give her butterflies like the last time, Ruby in a way felt as if something was about to happen that she didn't want. "Mmm! hmm!" Ruby began to squirm and tussle against Weiss's hold since she couldn't take any more of the day, all she was trying to do was tell Weiss the strike was off, but this situation left bad feelings in her stomach.

Ruby suddenly freezes when she heard Weiss mumble something under her breath and gulped a little. "Are you playing with me Ruby..?" Ruby assiduously shakes her head at what Weiss had just questioned since she didn't know what Weiss meant by playing, but she definitely wasn't playing at the moment. Ruby began to muffle talk in Weiss's hand with scrunched eyebrows since she felt solicitude from Weiss's forlorn tone when she asked that.

Weiss haltingly removes her hand from Ruby's mouth as she glanced all around the dark classroom they were in. "Of course I'm not playing Weiss, why would I be playing? Today's been really, really, exhausting and to tell you the truth really it was really awful for many reasons, so I'm kind of too tired to play, although are you okay? You seem kind of down? Is it the medicine I gave you earlier? Do we need to go to the nurse?" Ruby let out all the questions she had on one breath, and after she had finished, she took another deep breath before she whispered. "Why are we in a dark classroom Weiss?"

"Why did you side up with Blake so many times today, as well as yesterday night.. I.. God is this all stupid, Ruby have I done something wrong already? Have I driven you off to Blake?" Ruby tried to look at Weiss's face, however, the heiress wouldn't allow her to, and Ruby lowered her ears at the question since she had also forgot to clear up Blake's confession.

"Weiss, no! No, no, no! Blake was just joking with you at lunch, you've done nothing wrong, Weiss, I just want you to get along with my sister, and when Blak-" Weiss pushed Ruby to the wall a little harder while she finally turned her head over to Ruby with a scowl on her face, but Weiss looked as if she was struggling with something.

"You do know how confusing you had made this day for me Ruby? You..You kissed me and told me, that I was yours, and I was okay with that, but.." Weiss slowly says while as she tried to ignore the strange feelings of saying that out loud. "What are you to me then? Is it not the same for you?"

Ruby gulped as she tried one more time at freeing her hands from Weiss's grip so she could get those harrowing thoughts out of Weiss's mind; however, the heiress only tightens her grip on Ruby's hands. "You're telling me you've been mad at me because I spent the entire day with Blake?" Weiss reluctantly nodded her head a little since she didn't know what to say to Ruby at that moment. "Weiss.. I'm sorry, look, I actually came looking for you to tell you the strike is off. No more. It felt backfired on me today, and it all hurt really bad, but what really hurt the most, was you ignoring me.." Weiss glanced over to Ruby's wrapped up tail before she slumped her shoulders, but as soon as Ruby notices Weiss staring at her tail she attempts to hide it. "Weiss.. I belong to no one else other than you, and there isn't any other person I would rather have by my side, I thought you knew that.."

Weiss didn't like the feelings of jealousy; she never had experienced something where she couldn't have it right away, and Blake trifled with that weakness of hers that she was trying to get rid of. "I guess you could say this day has been just strissful?" Ruby anxiously says with a small smile while Weiss dryly chuckles under her breath at Ruby's awful joke.

"You complete dolt. It was extremely stressful." Ruby blithely smiled and wagged her tail since everything was starting to lighten up around the two again, however, she stops when she notices Weiss removing one of her hands from holding Ruby's hands to the wall and brought it up to her face to wipe at it. "It's been an absurd weekend.."

"Weiss? Are you crying?!" Ruby reaches the hand out that Weiss had let go of and removed Weiss's hand from her face only to see that Weiss was actually crying, but the sight to Ruby was a little shocking since Weiss hadn't cried in a bit since the forest incident. "I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?! I knew that joke was a bit too much!" Ruby began to apologize profoundly while Weiss let go of Ruby's other hand, allowing the wolf faunus to wrap her arms around her and hug her.

"I'm not crying Ruby?" Weiss mumbles in perplexity as she grunts from Ruby wiping under her eyes to get rid of the tears."What..?" Ruby lifted her shirt that she was using to wipe Weiss's face and showed her the clear stains on it. "When?" Weiss hadn't noticed when she started to cry, nor had she understood what was happening to her body since she just thought Ruby had spit on her or something while talking since it wouldn't have been surprising. "Stupid body.." Weiss grumbles.

"It's not stupid Weiss! It's a part of you, and whatever is a part of you I like! Hands and paws down!" Ruby stares at Weiss with a goofy expression, which caused Weiss to laugh a little bit.

"Ruby, you don't have paws, you have hands." Ruby leaned her forehead against Weiss's while making a bunch of guttural noises that sounded as if a puppy would make when trying to learn to bark. Ruby began to give Weiss Eskimo kisses, but after a minute of receiving many Eskimo kisses Weiss started to pull a bit back since Ruby's nose rubbing against hers was starting to get a bit embarrassing while also somewhat ticklish. "Ruby.." Weiss begins to laugh more as Ruby tightens her hold on Weiss so that the heiress couldn't escape her. "Sto-haha! You're making us look like fools! Dunce! Hahaha!" Weiss felt Ruby's hands somewhat tickling into her sides, and she began to try even harder at getting away from the wolf faunus.

"Hehe! Nooo! This is an empty classroom, and I don't want to stop Weiss, not until you're happy again! We can stay here all night if we have to!" Ruby giggles out, but she suddenly goes wide eyed when she felt Weiss lean forward on her own and kiss her when she tried to do more Eskimo kisses. "Hmm?" Weiss only held the kiss for a minute before she pulled back a bit looking flushed.

"Fine, so be it I guess since that's what you want to do, but just know you have a lot of making up to do if you plan to make me happy with you again.." Weiss grumbles as she tried to glare stringently at Ruby as if she was still mad at her while she lowered her hand down Ruby's arm, gently squeezing at it from time to time. "I also saved you earlier, so that was the kiss I promised.."

"Oh yeah.. You did, you know I'm going to rate your knight stats up to their highest!" Ruby felt Weiss rub at her arm before she raised it up her shoulder again and began to fiddle with the ends of her hair that had now grown past her shoulders."I know I said this already Weiss, but I'm really sorry about today, I just wanted our team to get along."

"You don't have to apologize anymore right now Ruby; you're planning to make it up to me right now aren't you?" Ruby nods her head to answer Weiss's question. "You know.. Your hair is getting longer.." Ruby chortles a little at that since she didn't really care anymore about her hair since it wasn't like she had to cut it anymore, but she also suddenly remembers something that Yang had mentioned.

"I know Weiss, but to be honest I'm not sure what I'll do with it just yet, and hey? Can I ask you a question, Weiss? I just remembered something important? Well, I mean, I think it's important?" Weiss nods her head a little bit. "Okay, so, um, you know how that dance thing is coming up?" Weiss haltingly nods her head again. "A-And you know how everyone's asking people to the dance with them?"

"Ruby.."

"I was wondering if you..Could be my date to the dance..?" Weiss silently stared at Ruby before she attempted again to speak, however, Ruby rambles on again as well.

"Ruby.."

"Weiss before you say something, please just think about it, we could have so much fun! Blake and Yang are going with each other!" Weiss scoffs at what Ruby had just brought up.

"Ruby, we don't have to do everything those two do." Ruby lowers her ears as she looks at Weiss since she didn't know where Weiss was going with this now.

"So.. You.. Don't want to go with me..?" Ruby slowly questions, afraid that Weiss was rejecting her offer.

"No." Weiss blandly says before notices Ruby looking extremely down, and she sighed since she didn't mean to hurt Ruby's feelings right now. Weiss decided to cheer up the wolf faunus one more time, and she leaned forward and kissed Ruby again on her own free will. "Just because I said we don't have to do everything that do Ruby, does not mean I'm rejecting you."

"So.. Your answer issss?" Ruby slowly questions Weiss seeming much more hopeful now.

"My answer is I would love to accompany you to the dance Ruby." Ruby squeals a little in happiness before she suddenly saw Weiss smile a little too. "Dresses will be essential, though." Ruby groans at the mention of a dress since she never did like how limited they made her feel while moving around.

"Meeaaaaaaaaah!" Ruby whines a little. "Fine.."

* * *

I did it! I started the first stage of stuff! After 3 months of planning, waiting, then alot of yelling! What's approaching?! AAAA SNOOOOOOOOWWWW STORRRMMMMMMM! Yelling is nice, especially the really passionate yelling.

Okay so Ruby failed at the strike. Not entirely surprising, but it's not over. The actual bonding is going to start now! Not now! Next chapter!

To the guest in chapter 44. Well the checks are things that I put to remind me to do something like re check it, but I guess I forgot to take them off. Ruby was upset, but what I really didn't put was even though she was mildly angry at what was happening between the two, she didn't want to do anything to either of them, however, if the scene did continue without Ruby blurting everything out. Then you saw as you saw Ruby was prepared to possibly knock Yang out or something so she couldn't hurt Weiss. Yang would have forced Ruby into doing something she didn't want, but Yang DID stop, so thank god.

Okay, this chapter I only put I think about 4 days into editing it and some really discouraging stuff is going on, so quality is low, and I only put about 50/50 effort into it, especially the near end parts. I found this chapter fun to write though no the less, but I'm afraid that's all I've got for now, so until the next chapter guys! Have a great night or day!


	47. Skintight complications- part 1

Sitting in composure at the desk in RWBY's dorm was Ruby, the only sound that was resonating in the room chronically was the sound of Ruby's pencil scribbling down onto a sheet of paper, although Ruby was the only member of their team that was in the room since the fact that the others had all separated into their different classes as normal, while Ruby had just finished up her first two classes and was now waiting for the clock to hit 1 so that she could go to her next class with Weiss.

Ruby's tail flicked all around from the back of the chair as she endured the task of writing an entire 6 pages worth of information on the battle that had taken place in the past between the Grimm and hunters, although Ruby's hand would occasionally stop when she heard Zwei snort in his sleep under Blake's bed, but her pausing only ever lasted for a second before she would continue to write.

Ruby toiled away at her work, despite the fact that Ruby aspired nothing more than to simply go off and to luxuriate with Velvet since she knew for a fact that the older senior was on break just as she was, however, when Weiss had dropped by the dorm earlier to switch her textbooks, she found that Ruby was procrastinating instead of doing what Professor Oobleck had assigned them all and ended up scolding her.

Ruby gruffly groans as her pencil gradually came to an cessation as she ran out of ideas of what to say about the massive war on the second page, although her dedication to completing the task that Weiss said to do was keeping her from quitting. Ruby abstractedly slipped her thumb under the pencil and moved her index finger on top of the pencil so that she could spin it around and frequently tap the eraser against the wooden desk, causing her own ears to twitch at each tap noise the pencil made, but Ruby's expression soon became glum.

The clock that was hung up in front of the desk ticked away every second, the noise of the room was too quiet, yet too loud for Ruby's likings, although besides for a minor headache that had seemed to be forming for the wolf faunus, she felt elated. Her team had started their day off placidly, there was no immense argument starting between Yang or Weiss, however, they still seemed to disagree on a few things that morning.

Ruby began to hum as she lowered the led of the pencil back down to the paper to resume her writing, a few notions popping up in her thoughts, yet despite the fact that Ruby was finally able to concentrate, the sound of the wolf snorting resounded in her ears before it spoke up. "**What are you doing now?**" The wolf interferingly inquires in a raspy low growl tone as normal, but the suddenness of the wolf speaking made Ruby's body go rigid for a minute before she ultimately relaxed again with a sigh.

Ruby chose to omit the wolf with the hope that it just ceded and return to where it had been in her brain since the wolf's presence at that moment was not helping her headache, nor did she feel like dealing with the grouchy beast. Ruby's appraisal towards the wolf caused it to growl even louder at her as it watched her in the mirror that was leaning against the back of the desk, the mirror belonging to the heiress who had used it that morning. **"What are you doing you ox?"**

The sudden name that the wolf had just called Ruby caused her to come to an abrupt halt as she lethargically turned her head towards the mirror since she had caught a glimpse of the wolf shuffling around on it. _"Wait a minute?! What are you doing on Weiss's mirror?! Better yet how are you doing that?!"_ Ruby scooted her chair away from the desk since the last time she had seen the wolf wasn't a good time, recollections of blood on it's coat caused Ruby to shudder.

"**Stop being an ox you ox, I'm not going to do anything to you."** Ruby stared at the beast whose fur was clean and the look in it's gray eyes were apathetic, but at the same time they showed no signs that the wolf was lying when it said it wasn't going to do anything in the mirror this time, although Ruby couldn't help but pout a little under her breath at the wolf calling her an oaf. **"I am trying to understand your weird human ways, ox."**

_"I'm not an ox!"_ Ruby yapped at the beast nervously, however, instead of responding to Ruby's comment, the wolf deliberately sits down before it moves its paws forward until it was laid down on its belly, staring at Ruby expectantly._ "Fine.."_ Ruby's ears lower as she slumps her shoulders._ "I'm writing my essay on Vale's Grimm war that occurred a long bit ago, now can you please answer my question of what are you actually doing right now? Its weird seeing you.."_

The wolf had huffed in the reflection of the mirror before it spoke up again. **"I am being your reflection for the time being."** The wolf paused its sentence for a full minute before it bluntly spoke again while glancing all around the empty room, causing Ruby's eyes to follow wherever she saw the wolf's muzzle turned to.** "Where is our human mate and other two?"** Ruby reticently grumbled with a light tinge red coloring her cheeks as she scooted her chair back forward to under the desk.

Ruby's hand reached back out and grabbed the pencil, adjusting it around in her hand until the pencil was comfortably back in her hand, allowing Ruby to begin once again writing, although this time she knew the wolf was watching her, expecting answers and acknowledgment._ "Ah, well, Weiss,"_ Ruby strained Weiss's name out to the wolf since she was getting tired of the wolf calling Weiss an essential entity, even though that was said most of the times though, Ruby knew the wolf cared for Weiss, and there were many pieces of evidence of that. _"Is um, in class, but to be exact? Everyone is in class beside us."_

Ruby's head throbbed as the wolf snarled under its breath, causing the headache to become even more agonizing. "_C-can you stop growling under your breath, please? You're kind of really giving me a tremendous headache, just for a minute, or, um, just go back to wherever it is you go since talking to you is comprehensively making my head hurt worse..Sorry."_ Ruby squinted as she pushed the sheet she was writing on over to the side so she could see the first sheet of paper as a reference.

The wolf uncivilly barked at Ruby as another warning, although this time the act of sovereignty the wolf tried to play against Ruby caused the young wolf faunus to have finally have enough of the wolf and lightly lifted her free hand to her head, slightly hitting herself. _"Bad animal! I'm trying to do stuff, and you're hurting my head! That's not affable, can we just stop clashing on good and bad sides of me and whatever and do this paper?"_ The wolf in the mirror moved back with it's ears flattened at the act Ruby had just done to herself to get it under control. "_No one has authority; we're equals here, just remember that, please."_ The wolf suddenly stares at Ruby with broad eyes as it realized how vicious it had just gotten with her, the emotion of remorse clearly showing on the wolf's features.

**"...Sorry.."** The wolf grouses in the mirror, the feeling of shame surging through both of their thoughts at their small squabble, but Ruby was quick to try and reverse everything, however, just as Ruby was about to consulate her second half about a few things, the door briskly flew open and caused the wolf to get in a hostile stance immediately while Ruby's reaction was quite more frantic and panicky. Ruby's body on impulse darted her hand out to the mirror and whacked it, although the wolf faunus was so hectic with her actions that she hadn't paid attention to how much force she put into the mirror when whacking it and sent it flying a good distance across the floor before it ultimately face planted and made a shattering noise.

_"Weiss's favorite mirror?!"_ Ruby at that point had jumped out her seat, causing that too to fall back before she quickly had reeled around and tried to run to Weiss's mirror demoralize since she knew that the sound the mirror had made when it made contact with the floor wasn't a good one, although the only thing that causes Ruby to freeze was when Yang bolted into the room with a box over her head. "Aha.. ..ah.. Weiss.. Yang.." Ruby didn't even have to make it to the mirror to see one of the mirror's shards separated from the actual mirror, and her whole world began to disintegrate right in front of her eyes as she dropped to her knees stuttering incomprehensive sentences. "Mirror.. broke..Oh..Aha..Yang?"

Yang was in the process of shutting the door when she heard Ruby call her name somberly as if her soul had already left her body and began to rise up to the heavens above, but once Yang turns to Ruby to see what her little sister needed, she saw the wolf faunus had dropped to her side sniveling at her mistake as she curled up. Yang then looked over towards where Ruby was looking and saw the snowflake print on the back of a mirror and her mouth opened in realization of what was happening with her sister.

"Ruby! Now's not the time to be laying on the floor because of a mirror!" Yang sprinted further into the room before she tossed the large box onto Blake's bed and ran to Ruby's side, instantly crouching down and slipping her hands under the limp faunus who was mumbling to herself about escape plans. "Don't you worry your bushy little tail off Rubes, Yang's got something that will revive your Weiss trapped soul!" Yang prudently hauled Ruby over to Blake's bed where she had thrown the box earlier and began the process of setting the wolf faunus down on the bed like a normal person without her falling back, although all Yang could manage to get Ruby to do was slump forward while sitting partially normal.

"I..I broke the mirror.. Weiss loved.. I'm already done for..It looked so important.." Yang crossed her arms as she listened to her little sister sulk about her gaffe, yet Yang after a minute treaded a little to the side where the box laid and picked it up, promptly after that though she side stepped again so that she was back in front of the wolf faunus.

"Okay! Doctor Yang in the dorm! Clear!" Yang's hand darted out and grabbed the wolf faunus's forehead so that she could lift it up while her other hand held the box from falling forward from her arm, the angle she was at allowing Ruby to see the address and post stamp on the box, which elicited a small gasp from Ruby as her once dull eyes became lively again after reading who and where the box was sent from. "Clear again!" Yang benignly patted Ruby's cheek until the wolf faunus finally ardently 'hurrahed!'

Yang chuckled at the opportune doctoring she had just done, but Ruby's galvanizing cheering started to affect her too, and soon she even joined in on the cheering. "Huzza!" Yang lifted up her hand and Ruby immediately high fived her with a toothy smile, however, she suddenly freezes when the realization that Yang was there in the dorm with her arised, and she tilted her head a little.

"Wait, Yang, aren't you supposed to be in your combat class right now? Why are you in the dorm with this? Better yet, is that really from dad?! I haven't heard from him in for what? A year or something? Did he say anything? Now that I think about it I still don't know how to contact dad since last I checked he changed his number like.. 3 months ago?" Ruby began to fervently bounce a little on the bed as she stared at Yang, bombarding the blonde girl with questions about their father, although Yang didn't seem to mind since she was laughing under her breath at her sister's excitement.

"Woah there little pup, breathe for a minute and I'll answer your questions. We can't have you fainting on me like Weiss did because you've gotten too excited again." Ruby rapidly nodded her head at Yang and continued to stare at her with broad eyes, but other than that Ruby stayed quiet from then on, breathing in and out through her nostrils as her tail was messing up Blake's covers by wagging around. "Ruby, really, you're going to faint if you breathe like that, but I'm assuming if I don't get to answering you soon you'll pass out anyway from excitement trying to sniff out what's in the box.."

Ruby moped a little at what Yang had said about her conceivably going to faint, but again, Ruby didn't say anything since she couldn't exactly find a good retort to that, being the fact that it was true, and she was beginning to feel a bit queasy. "Okay, okay, I'm fine now, so just tell me Yaang..!" Yang snorts a little at her sister's whining, the smile never leaving her face though since she was excited too, however, she was better at containing her excitement to a certain extent not to faint like Ruby.

"Alright little pup, you see, today my combat class was abolished for the day for some teacher meeting on the north side of Vale or something, so, I'm going to be here until two, you get the idea of our schedules from there right Rubes?" Ruby nods her head to Yang a few times. "Good, so, next question and answer; yes, yes this box is actually from Patch as you can see, and is from dad." Yang lifts the box up to her chest again and gaily tapped her index finger against their father's name as well as their address. "The third question and answer is, I don't know until we open this box, so we should totally do that now since it has both of our names on it."

"What about the other questions I had?" Ruby tilted her head in disorientation as Yang turned around and dropped to the bed with a swift action that caused Ruby's body to bounce a little before Yang scooted closer to Ruby with a tedious expression on her face.

"Ruby, sister talk, do you really just want to talk about dad, or do you want to see what dad's done sent us now?" Ruby lifts up her arm and uses her index finger to rest her chin on while her thumb somewhat tapped at her chin as she cogitated about what Yang had just said, which had only taken a minute before her face as well became tedious and she looked over to Yang while she shook her head.

"Nope!" Ruby chirped as she went back to her enthusiastic demeanor as she leaned into Yang's shoulder, trying to see the top of the box as Yang began to anxiously scrape the tape off the side part of the box that was holding the cardboard flaps down, thus concealing whatever was in the box, although after a few minute of peeling the tape off the box, Yang grabbed the right flap and pulled it back. "What is it? What is it? Yang, I can't see? Is it cool?" Ruby quickly questioned the blonde whose eyes began widened at what she saw inside the box. "Yanng?"

Ruby's head tilted left and right a few times before she reached her hand out and poked her sister's cheek since Yang had just abruptly stopped moving with an aghast expression on her face as she was staring into the box. "Oh my god, no way, dad didn't.." Ruby's ears lower and she makes a miffed, yet soft growl as her sister began to mutter a lot of stuff, but when Ruby tried to look in the box, Yang would place her finger on her nose and hold her back. "Woah, Woah, pup! You won't believe what dad sent! Ahahahaha!" Yang began to laugh while Ruby pouted and whined at Yang pressing her finger into her nose to hold her back.

"Your finge- Yang, stop putting your finger on my nose! Let me see!" Yang chortles even more before she eventually couldn't take multitasking with one, having to hold the impatient wolf faunus back, while two, trying to dig through the box, which that action was only hurting her sides. "What's so funny Yang?" Yang picked the box up off her lap and zealously place the box on Ruby's lap, the wolf faunus glancing up and down at the box and Yang, implicating the question of if she was allowed to open the box now.

"Go ahead little sis, I opened the box, might as well let you get the rest." Ruby blithely grinned before she shifted her body a little on the bed so that way she was facing the small little space between herself and Yang, although instead of exactly taking the contents out of the box, she extended her arms and tilted the box upside down, shaking the box's contents out onto the bed, but Ruby's expression became one of bewilderment when two sizable fabrics fell out onto the bed, creating a small pile. "Pff. What is it Ruby?"

Ruby's hand leisurely reached out to the pile of fabric before she gingerly poked at it, not grasping the concept of why a pile of clothing just fell out the box, let alone understand the weird colors to the fabric. "Are you sure dad sent this to us?" Ruby sniffed the air around the pile of clothing and managed to get a meager whiff of a familiar scent that her brain had long since almost forgotten. "Nevermind." Ruby groused as she used her finger to push the fabric around.

"Of course dad sent this Rubes! Do you not recognize that?! Oh man, hold on, I'll help you." Yang leaned forward on the bed and began to stand up; however, Yang's body refactored from the sudden motion, leaving Yang to grunt under her breath a little. "We used to play with these so much as kids." Yang turned around and grabbed the orange colored fabric and brought it to her chest, straightening it out until the feet were dangling off the ground, and the actual costume was shown. The entire color of the costume drenched in orange while the entire front belly was colored in a lighter orange. In between the dangling legs of the costume was a tail that had a flame attached to it, the sudden realization hit Ruby faster than a train could, and the memories of Yang playing with her in the Charizard costume all

recrudesced back at once, causing Ruby to look completely dumbfounded by the fact that she had managed to forget something so precious. "Ahaha, there's the expression I was waiting for, now since that's out the way little pup, do you know what this requires? Right?!"

Yang's voice raised up as she began to unbutton the front of the costume while peering at Ruby with a deadpan expression as she elevated Ruby's furor to their peak since she wanted to go have fun with Ruby until their partners got back, and then they would most likely have to do work or something monotonous. Ruby watched as her sister began to step into the legs of the costume, although she didn't move from her spot, all Ruby did was compassionately caress the light gray costume.

Ruby after a minute of rubbing the soft fabric, familiarizing herself with it, she picked it up and held it outward off the bed like Yang had done, however, Ruby's costume was much shorter than Yang's since she had only been on Weiss's height, and at that time, it was short. Ruby's costume was mostly gray on the back while in the front mostly consisted of white, the only real different color from then on was the yellow ring that went around the neck of the costume. "A penguin, that's pretty funny, dad used to put up with really weird kid phases, although I still kinda do like penguins.." Ruby snortingly laughs a little as she grinned at the costume.

"Ruby! Check me out, I've officially became a dragon born child or teen, whatever!" Ruby glances up to her sister only to see Yang's aura was vibrantly emitting from around her as she focused it to her hand that was lifted up in front of her, however, as soon as a good amount of aura flowed down her arm, Yang kindled it, causing the aura to blaze upward until it resembled a flame. "This is so much better now that we've grown up and have our semblances." Yang began to play around with her aura while Ruby glanced back over to where their costumes once sat, only to see a good sized paper note sitting on the blankets ruffled.

"What's this Yang?" Ruby inquires softly, although the wolf faunus hadn't noticed the volume of her voice, thus Yang had not heard Ruby's question, but even if she did the wolf faunus would have done the same thing. Ruby reached her hand out and grasped the paper that had what appeared to be her father's handwriting that had both of their names on it, impetus feelings compelled her to check out the paper, and Ruby tentatively brought the paper to her while flipping her thumb under it so that it opened up the card and revealed the inside that read.

'I'm going to make this as short as possible for you two girls since I'm assuming you've seen what the box contained, and you both are semi-excited to be receiving something from your childhoods. I made sure the tailor made it a size that is at least one size bigger than what I've assume your heights are right now from Yang occasionally sending pictures, although Yang, honestly, you might need to work on your camera skills, do you have any idea how hard it is to guess from a picture? Very hard. Enjoy your costumes girls. Love dad.'

Ruby quirked a brow at the pictures mention of the letter since she didn't remember Yang taking that many pictures lately, although Yang had been telling her that she had gotten a new game on her scroll and was playing that a lot lately, but pictures? Ruby had mused at that part before she set the letter back on the bed and hopped off of it. Ruby's prior ardor returned as she began to unbutton the penguin costume, the rumination of her essay and Weiss's broken mirror completely bypassing her thoughts as she began to slip into the costume such as Yang had done earlier, although halfway into getting into the costume Ruby realized something. "Oh, wait, I forgot to undress."

Ruby painstakingly stepped out of the costume and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head, however, she nearly tripped when she tried to walk forward with her shirt semi stuck on her head from the leg part of the costume wrapped around her ankle. "Yang?!" Yang swiftly reeled around to see Ruby's head stuck in the neck part of the shirt. "I think I might need a better shirt.." Ruby's arms drop down to her side since her moving around wasn't entirely helping her situation, but Ruby abruptly lets out a yelp when she felt Yang grab the bottom of the shirt and yank it off her head. "Ow!"

"Sorry Rubes, didn't mean to pull so hard." Yang snickers as Ruby pouts, yet despite the fact that Ruby's head somewhat hurt from Yang almost pulling it off with the shirt, Ruby began the process of unbuttoning her skirt and allowing it to drop to the floor. "Gimme the cape Ruby," Yang says while extending her hand out to the wolf faunus who was grasping the clip pieces of the cape with her ears folded back and her tail curled up between her legs.

"Yannng.. But I wanna wear this.." Ruby grouses and gripes while Yang chuckled at her little sister's obstinacy. "The cape is almost like a part of me Yang, and I feel really, uh, stilted without it on me? It's worse than actually being naked!" Ruby anxiously yapped at Yang, her voice breaking during the process and causing it to rise up to the highest pitch possible before Ruby covered her mouth in shock of the noise she had just made.

Yang chortles more at her sister's shrill voice that had only lasted a second, but left the wolf faunus absolutely puzzled, muttering a bunch of sentences to herself to see if her voice was okay. "Ruby, trust me, you just need to take it off for a minute so we can clip it around your costume, and you can be a superhero penguin and stuff!" Yang's remark earns Ruby's awareness again, and she scrutinizes her older sister to see if she was lying about what she said but found no clues that could determine if Yang was lying or not. "I'll also give you an oreo?"

"You drive a hard bargain Yang, and a very, very immoral bargain, you should be ashamed for playing that card against your own sister.." While Ruby was chastising her sister she was unclamping the two pieces of the cape that was wrapped around her neck, simultaneously scowling at Yang though as she let go of the left hook of the cape and moved the entire thing to her right hand. "I'm going to tell Blake about this later Yang, and Weiss, and then I'll even tell Blake's weapon, and your weapon!" Ruby sulked as she handed her cape over to Yang, who was snickering at the wolf faunus's complaint list.

"You wouldn't do that to your beloved older sister would you Ruby?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders while nodding her head to answer Yang's question, although that time Ruby's silent retort caused Yang to gasp. "At one point you're acting all weird with me the next you're going to put me up on death row with Blake and Weiss?! Ruby! I think you broke my dragon heart.. I mean I can totally take on miss little Princess, but those two together can be pretty terrifying.. Imagine if they left us and got together, we'd be screwed Rubes, game over, life's done, we a sand in a dust storm." While Yang was listing the ways they would be wiped out, she moved her arms around before quickly crossing them to form an X then slung them outward with a headshake.

While Yang was distracted by talking about Weiss and Blake, Ruby furtively began to slip the leg parts onto her which after that the rest was easy to slide on. "Weiss dating Blake..? Is.. Is that even possible?" Ruby's question immediately made Yang stop and turn to Ruby, only to see that the wolf faunus was buttoning up her costume.

"Uuh.. Well, no.. They're both so.." Yang's sentence trails off as she tried to list how Weiss and Blake were different from each other, but she couldn't come up with many since the two were both intellectual females that were dating two sisters who struggled with the most trivial things more often than they should have. "Oh my god.. Right, new topic, that is something we should never suggest." Yang claps her hands together while Ruby pulled up the hoodie of the costume and began to attentively try and get her ears out of the little slots that were made for her.

"Yang, you're not really helping me feel confident about my relationship with Weiss when you just do that.. You know what, I don't even wanna think about whatever you just thought about myself, so new topic right?" Ruby didn't really feel like even getting on the relationship topic among different people anymore since she had enough of the mix-ups lately. Ruby's ears pop up out on top of the hoodie and twitch around. Yang watched as Ruby twisted her body behind her with her brows scrunched down and her teeth bit into her bottom lip. "Not comfortable, not comfortable." Ruby whimpered as she tried to get her tail out through the hole at the bottom.

Yang watched as Ruby walked in small circles whining about her tail not suppose to be bending that far in the costume, hopping a little bit when completing one of her circles from her tail spasming out in the costume from the lack of space it provided. "Ah! Ah! Stop moving little me!" Ruby had squeaked before she turned to Yang with an imploring expression on her face. "Yang get it out.. It's bending and twisting in there.." The penguin costume and desperate look on Ruby's face nearly brought Yang to her knees, but she couldn't help but slap her hands into her face before groaning.

"Okay, okay! Stop moving, though!" Yang began to pursue after the wolf faunus's backside, however, Ruby didn't entirely stop spinning around until she felt Yang tackle her waist and reach her hand into the hole pocket where Ruby's tail was supposed to go and grasped the wolf faunus's tail, causing Ruby to freeze and go limp in Yang's grasp. "Got it!" Yang pulled Ruby's tail out of the hole then let go of it, as well as her sister's waist. "There, are you okay now?" Ruby's brain reactivated, as well as her tail which flickered around in the free space that was now provided to it.

Ruby let out a contented sigh as she once again had regained control of her tail. "Thank you Yang, but," Ruby swiftly lifted her hand and whacked Yang's shoulder with a weak punch for the prior agony Yang had just made her endure twice in the course of approximately four minutes, although Yang's reaction wasn't entirely what Ruby was hoping for, instead Yang chuckled mirthfully at her sister's weak punch.

"I think it would be better if you karate chopped me with your flippers" Yang suggest with a snicker since Ruby's normal wolf like features most of the time gave her the appearance of strength while with the penguin costume made Ruby looked as if she was an adorable hybrid stuff animal, her scowl nothing more than a tiny threat to the eyes, yet Yang knew her sister had the ability to take down many Grimm at once.

Ruby awkwardly waddled over to Yang with her soft fabricated flipper extended expectantly outward. "Can I please have my cape back now Yang?" Ruby's ears twitched again as Yang nodded and placed the cape back into Ruby's hand and allowed the wolf faunus to swing the cape over her shoulders so that it was draped over her back as normal and clamped the two hooks back together.

"Do you know what this calls for Pup?! Now that we're both all set and ready to go in our costumes that could potentially be Pajamas?!" Ruby clutched her flipper with a nod, the same zealous expression showing in her gray eyes.

"Yes..." Ruby raised up and down on her heels as Yang placed her hands on her hips and gave a boisterous laugh before she began to lean down to Ruby's level.

"The dragon and penguin show!" Both sisters simultaneously say to each other before they high five each other at them correctly being able to complete the others sentence at the same time.

"How though Yang? I thought that show stopped airing a bit ago?" Ruby inquires as she quirks a brow at Yang who had picked up her uniform skirt and began to rummage through the pocket for her scroll with a smug grin, but the process only takes a second since Yang didn't have too much stuff in her uniform pockets at that moment, and as soon as she gets a good grasp on it, she pulls it out, the screen immediately turned on and flashed a giant play button. "No way Yang! You didn't!" Ruby squealed in joy as she brought her flippers to her face.

Yang looked proud at her accomplishment. "Yes little pup, I have the movie, but I want you to think of this as a recollection of us as kids since you're obviously growing up far too fast. I downloaded it in class for us." Yang explains as she walked towards Blake's bed again and hopped on it. "So can I get a 'Yang you're so amazing, I don't think there's any better sister than you?" Ruby laughs a little before she sprinted to where Yang was and hopped on her, however, once she landed on Yang, who wheezed, she rolled off her onto the side.

"You are a pretty amazing sister Yang, but now play the movie!" Ruby gently pushed her flippers into Yang's face, urging the blonde girl to start the movie since she used to love watching the show Yang had gotten for her. "It's been too long for my likings!" Ruby howled while Yang tried to nudge Ruby's flipper off her cheek, but the wolf faunus only pushed them against her face again when she managed to remove them.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" Yang gingerly lifted her finger up to her scroll's screen and pressed play, allowing the movie to play and project a little light on the sisters faces. Ruby after a second removed her flippers from Yang's face and stared at the screen. "Happy now?" Ruby nods her head a few times with a smile. "Good, you dork.." Yang chuckles under her breath.

* * *

**10 minutes into watching a show**

* * *

Yang was leaned back against the headboard of Blake's bed with her eyes half lidded as she tried to stay conscious through the remaining 30 minutes of the show, the sound of Ruby's laughter gave off the impression of nothing but euphoria as Yang had managed to allow Ruby the satisfaction of experiencing how it felt to be excited about childish things, the things Ruby had essentially missed out on. The wolf faunus had long since taken Yang's phone out of her hand and was holding it for the two of them, but after the 6th minute had passed, Ruby's laughter dwindled out and the only sound resounding in the room was the movie.

Yang peeked open her left eye to where Ruby was laid next to her and saw the wolf faunus's expression was one of contemplation, causing Yang to feel a little perturbed at the wolf faunus's quietness, although instead of directly pointing out Ruby's spaced out look, Yang did what any big sister would, even if it was a reticent action that would be overlooked as Yang simply enjoying the show. "So Ruby, any thoughts on the movie or something? You look like you've got a few on your mind." Yang gradually opens both of her eyes more and even blinks a few times to get rid of the drowsy feelings.

"Huh? Thoughts? Well.. Kind of. It's nothing revolving around the movie, though; it's me being a little silly." Ruby looked over at her sister who was looking down at her with a quirked brow that told Ruby that she was in the clear to spit out whatever silly stuff she had on her mind, the action causing Ruby to smile again.

"You know me Ruby, I'm always down to be silly, and that goes for hearing silly stuff, especially if you've got something on your mind. Sister's got to be there for each other, amirite? Or am I amirite?" Ruby rolls her eyes playfully at Yang's words before she felt Yang lift her arm up from her lap and gently ruffle her hair, causing the wolf faunus to whine a bit before she attempted to duck her head away from Yang's hand. "Trust me, I'm right Rubes, now come on, out with it you penguin puppy."

"Well," Ruby irresolutely said with a small gulp since she was about to open a can of worms that she wasn't entirely sure if she even wanted to, but Weiss's principles had still stood firm to that day, however, Ruby was anticipating that after the dance, another shard of Weiss's reluctance would deteriorate into the air. "Do you remember how you asked me if I was taking anyone to the dance..?" Ruby and Yang stared at each other for a good few solid minutes before Yang just bluntly spat out Weiss's name, however, Ruby wasn't entirely expecting Yang's response to go like that and ended up saying something that sent Yang into a minor shock, enough to make the blonde gasp actually.

"Is it Weiss?" Yang speedily inquires to Ruby, who as well, speedily replied, as well as made her first massive mistake in their conversation.

"No, I, wait?! What?! Hold the phone, Yang!" Yang's eyes broadened at Ruby's instant reply since she hadn't been expecting her sister to bluntly say 'no' to her own girlfriend, even if Yang didn't entirely accept Weiss as a person, she was still shocked. Ruby waved her flippers back and forth in front of her chest before she placed them both on Yang's shoulder and shook the shocked girl whining. "Yang I meant yes! Its Weiss, please don't tell her of what I just accidentally did, she'll get the wrong idea like you have! Oh my gosh, Yang you're shocked state is a lieee!" Ruby wailed as she tried to gently pat Yang's cheek with her flipper.

Yang's shocked state soon got interrupted when she felt Ruby's teeth biting into her finger, and she yelped, immediately jerking the hand that Ruby had lifted to her fangs and bit on gently since it didn't take a lot of pressure for her to snap Yang out of it. "Ow! You just bit me Ruby! And you played Weiss! Not that I'm implying I care, but you bit me! Ow!" Yang wiped Ruby slobber off her finger and saw bite marks on it. "You and Blake need to be gentle with me, jeez. I keep having to make excuse up for all these marks you two leave on me and half of the school thinks I've got weird fetishes or something.."

"No, Yang, Weiss is the person I invited.. I just wasn't expecting you to say that first.." Ruby's ears lower back as she murmurs her explanation to clarify Yang's confusion.

"Well then let's just say that the shock I just had entered a minute ago was the shock for right now, and let's just resume the conversation like our small confusion didn't happen." Yang clears her throat a bit; however, she doesn't even allow Ruby to speak after that since she knew her sister would only try to clarify things more, but in reality she would have made things worse. "When the heck have you had time to ask the Princess out? It's been hectic, and I don't think any of us has stopped to even breathe."

Ruby rubbed her flippers over each other a few times before she haltingly answered Yang. "After you and Blake had left yesterday, I found Weiss, cleared everything up, then I just, I just asked her to the dance while she was hugging me..?" Ruby for some reason had entered what Yang had deemed as puppy dog mood as was just firing all of her nervous looks towards Yang while the hoodie to the costume occasionally slipped further down Ruby's head and covered her eyes.

Yang let out a sigh as she reached forward and grabbed the hoodie of Ruby's costume and pulled it down, causing the wolf faunus to protest and flail her flippers at Yang's arm. "Okay, I get it Ruby, please stop doing that lately, and what are you implying here? There's obviously more to this than you're telling me because I'm sure you wouldn't just look troubled over having Weiss as your date to the dance pup."

Ruby's flippers finally managed to push Yang's hand that was holding her hoodie down in her face from her, and she was quick to readjust the hoodie back up to where it sat comfortably on her head again. "Y-Yes there's something wrong Yang. It didn't occur to me that I literally this time invite Weiss to a dance, as my date! Last time Weiss did everything, but this time I want to do something right with her, no side issues, nothing!" Ruby blurted out as she slumped her shoulders. "I don't have a dress or anything of my own.."

"You want to impress Weiss huh? I didn't even know that was possible." Ruby gave Yang a weak glare as she crossed her flippers at Yang's mean comment towards Weiss. "I mean, look, I'll help you sis, you can wear one of my tuxes like me since last party I wore a dress and you know in life you always have to switch things up a little from time to time, don't worry Rubes, Yang's got your back. I'll help you impress Weiss too I guess since I can't leave my sister hanging."

"I want to dance really good this time though too. Can you help me learn to dance correctly too Yang..?" Yang smiles at her little sister's Innocent wishes and requests, but she once again nods her head to her little sister.

"Although from where me and Blake were last time you seemed to dance perfectly fine to me." Yang raises both of her brows up and down a couple of times, which earns a gentle nudge from Ruby, who snorted again at what Yang had just said.

"But I ended up nearly tripping and running into people who were also dancing for my party Yang, and if you want to know the truth I was using Weiss as a support and she kind of was upset about my awful dancing. She also once told me my drawings were awful..." Yang scoffs as she patted the somber faunus's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I still you know what, though.. Because I know Weiss is only being honest so that I don't get hurt." Ruby's energy instantly returned in full swing.

"You two are the most weirdest couples I have seen in all my life Rubes, and I've seen some stuff Rubes, but I thought your awkward dance stumbling was adorable!" After Yang had said that she snaked her arm around Ruby's neck and glomped her, immediately beginning to pinch at the wolf faunus's cheek and pull at it as she held Ruby down. "You were so adorable that I wanted to do this!" Yang chuckles as she wiggled Ruby's cheek, making Ruby's fangs pop out on her lower lip as she whined.

Ruby made a low growl as Yang continued to wrestle her face into Blake's bed sheets, the scent of the cat faunus overwhelming all of her senses as she tried to get Yang off her, but both sisters froze when they heard Zwei barking behind them, yet before Yang could turn to see what Zwei wanted she felt Zwei biting down on the fire part of her tail and was tugging at it while violently shaking his head to try to pull her off the wolf faunus. "Oh, what the hell?! Dog tag team?! Zwei I thought you loved me!" Yang felt Ruby knee her off her, and she rolled onto her back, Zwei promptly after Ruby did that jump onto the bed and on Yang's stomach, licking Yang's face as an act or war. "Is this because I chose Blake over dogs that night?!" Yang chortles as she tried to defend herself from Zwei.

Ruby leisurely sat back up while adjusting the hoodie on her head again, although as soon as Ruby finishes at she looks over to Zwei and Yang only to see Zwei was pawing at Yang's hand that was covering her face. "Get her Zwei!" Ruby immediately began to root for her corgi friend who was barking at Yang, who was laughing mirthfully while simultaneously apologizing to the dog.

"Ruby you cheated! This was supposed to be Dragon Vs Penguins! You've summoned a vicious dog beast! My weakness!" Zwei barked zealously at Yang admitting that he was the ruler in their game. Ruby was about to make a retort to what Yang had just said about the game not even being fair in the first place, however, just as Ruby opens her mouth to speak, the door opens.

The trio all turn their heads towards the dorm's door that had made a audible click sound that had signified them that someone was on the other side of the door unlocking it, yet after the door was unlocked they all watched as Blake pushed in through the door and walked into the dorm with a book in her hand while her eyes were glued to the paragraph that she was reading, yet before she could even finish the paragraph, she stopped in confusion of the awkward silence that had claimed the room, but when she looked up she was greeted with the sight of the trio still dressed in costumes, causing Blake to freeze with her eyebrows scrunched down.

Weiss was the next to saunter in the room, however, unlike Blake who had been distracted when she walked into the room, promptly took notice of what Blake had stopped for. Everyone in the room blinked at each other, except for Ruby, who had gotten so excited that Weiss was back that she completely forgot she was wearing the penguin costume and lifted her flipper to wave at the two. "Hi guys, how was class?" Ruby inquires calmly as if nothing was wrong, which sent both Blake and Weiss into distortion.

"I don't entirely think I should be questioning this, but, would someone please rationalize why there is a dragon, penguin, and dog on my bed?" Ruby glances down to her gray flipper and her mouth forms a small 'o' as she realized that she was still in the costume and how it must have looked to the other two, yet that wasn't the only thing that Ruby remembered. Weiss's eyes were casted over to their side of the room where the desk was, inspecting the fallen chair as well as the broken mirror that had her snowflake symbol on it.

Ruby's eyes gradually widened as her face becomes pale from when Weiss turned back to her with a silent, deadly glare. Ruby's ears pinned back against her hair in utter terror, however, some part of Ruby thought she could have fixed this, yet as soon as Weiss begins to walk towards Blake's bed where Ruby was, the wolf faunus hastily slid off the bed and lowered her head so that she was staring at the floor, an action of lowering her position in ranks so that Weiss didn't hit her too hard."W-Weiss..I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break your mirror, it was an accident, please don't hurt me, or at least be gentle."

Ruby's heart palpitated as she heard Weiss's shoes finally stop in front of her, her eyes shutting tightly in instinct since she didn't trust her body not to try and escape her punishment for breaking Weiss's favorite mirror, but Yang was slowly crawling towards the edge of the bed with the intent of pouncing the heiress if she hit her sister while Blake was glaring at Yang who was in attack mode. Ruby's ears twitched a little as they picked up on the sound of Weiss raising her arm up, yet suddenly Ruby felt Weiss gently itching the exposed wolf ears before she tentatively lifted them back to standing upright. "This costume is very cute on you Ruby, although you do know that's quite conflicting with what you are.." Weiss mumbled under her breath loud enough so that Ruby heard it before she turned around and walked back over to where their side of the room was.

Ruby's eyes promptly opened when she heard what Weiss had just mumbled to her, a vivid red tinge appearing on her face as she looked up from the floor towards Weiss who had began to gingerly pick up the broken glass pieces with a monotonous expression on her face, the feeling of Weiss's cold hands on her ears still lingering, leaving Ruby a muddled mess, although she reeled around when she heard Yang whisper over to her. "Would someone please tell me what the hell just happened? Ruby what did you do..? Is she okay? She's kind of creeping me out right now.."

Blake rolls her eyes at what the heiress had mumbled to the wolf faunus since she had just left her over where she was when Weiss usually helped her keep the two in order even if she was mad at her. "Yang?" Blake's call manages to snatch the blonde's attention, and she looked at Blake with a raised brow as she hugged Zwei so he didn't chase Blake off. "Can you please answer my earlier question?"

Yang gets a smug look as she shrugged her shoulders to Blake. "Your earlier question, well, that was a very good question, although it would be more directed at you my dear Blakey since I have no clue what you are talking about. I see no dragon, no dog, nor a penguin here, nope."

Zwei suddenly kicked his hind legs into Yang's gut as he was squirming, the kick managing to make Yang let go of him with a grunt, yet instead of chasing after Blake, Zwei hopped off the bed and ran to Weiss's legs, barking at her in joy while also running in-between each of the heiress's legs multiple times, his small nub of a tail wagging side to side as his tongue hung out since Weiss had something that sparked his interest. "Well since Ruby and Weiss are about to head to their class and me and you don't have class till 2, wanna come watch some movies with me as replacement for Ruby leaving me? Kittens love snuggles right?"

Blake had been about to take Yang's offer into consideration, however, as soon as Yang mentioned the kitten thing and tried to question if it was a fact it completely killed her chances right away. "No thank you." Blake bluntly shot the blonde's offer down before she reluctantly trekked further into the room while Zwei was distracted by whatever Weiss was doing. Yang watched as the cat faunus walked in front of her before she began to climb up into Yang's bed with her weapon out. "I'm going to be cleaning my weapon for tomorrow's combat training class. You should do so as well Yang."

Ruby's ears roused about as she heard the Bumblebee pair chat back and forth with each other about their combat classes that they both would have tomorrow although Ruby's eyes were solely fixated on Weiss since she had managed to catch a glimpse of something earlier that made her anxious yet hysterical. Ruby was conflicted between two emotions that were leaving the wolf to snarl at her to do something since staying stationary was only postponing the inedible doom and or the delight. "Wei.." Ruby gulped as she said the heiress's name before she fastidiously took a few steps towards the heiress who was leisurely turning around so that she could see what Ruby wanted, Zwei running even faster in-between her legs while barking even louder since in Weiss's hand was a good sized cookie squeak toy that still had the tag attached to it.

Ruby's eyes widened more as she stared back at Weiss who was repetitively staring back at her while pulling off the tag to the toy, the sight of the object making Ruby's throat go parch as Weiss glanced down to Zwei and squeaked the toy. "Are you..M-Mad Weiss..?" Ruby inquires as she chewed on her tongue with her acuminate teeth to help her defy the intensive urges to chew as well as to ignore the small tingles that were annoying her teeth.

Weiss quirked a brow at Ruby's question and shook her head while she squeaked the toy again. "No. I'm fine, although you look a little tense Ruby." Weiss's voice was passive, although that was causing the wolf faunus to feel awry as she couldn't comprehend why Weiss would have pulled out a chew toy instead of simply scolding her for messing up so badly.

"Weiss.. Why do you have that..?" Ruby felt utterly under the mercy of Weiss, her brain revamping until every nerve of her body was subservient to Weiss's words, and actions as she moved the toy a little from side to side, making Ruby and Zwei's heads to follow the item with elation. "You..You, um, mad, you, should.. Stop.." Ruby tried to speak or even apologize for the mirror, yet all everything came out as was bits and pieces of her jumbled sentences. "..."

Blake after a minute finally glances up from her weapon and immediately takes notice of Ruby's situation with Weiss, and was quick to jump into the situation to help the wolf faunus as well as her faunus pride. "Weiss? She's not a dog, so you shouldn't be treating her like that, there are no okays in basic racism, trust me." Blake watched as Weiss peered over to her with a dull expression before she reached into her skirt's pocket and pulled out her scroll, promptly after she directed it at Ruby who was watching her attentively and snapped a picture of the wolf faunus. "Weiss."

"I heard you once Blake, but to be frank with you, I'm not doing anything wrong right now since if anything I'm helping our team. If you haven't been paying attention, Ruby has been gnawing on everything, this includes eating everything as well. Thus, she's ruining school property by sitting in classes chewing the Professors pens, and etc. Ruby's teeth had apparently grown more, and you know exactly what I'm talking about Blake, meaning her brain is trying to get used to them. I refuse to deal with Ruby eating my hair in the middle of the night anymore."

Blake peered at Weiss as she rolled her hand while speaking and walking forward towards Ruby while Zwei was having a tantrum next to her as she was going towards Ruby instead of him. Weiss's expression softens as she looks down to Zwei, who was barking up at her for the toy. "Sorry boy, I'm afraid this isn't for you this time, although don't worry, next time I'll have treats." Zwei had barked somberly before he sat down on his hind legs while Weiss cooed to him to calm him down. "Good boy."

Ruby Fabianly began to crouch her knees while her flipper extended down to the floor as she lowered onto her butt, her eyes showing uneasiness as she stared at Weiss, and her stomach growling from her brain sending many signals to her body from her chewing her tongue, yet as soon as Weiss turned back to Ruby she saw Ruby gazing up at her from the floor with the hoodie of her costume falling in her face a little. Weiss's passive expression wavered as a light red formed on her cheeks from how Ruby was, yet instead of exactly saying anything, she did the same thing as she had done to Zwei, which was she reached forward and patted Ruby's head, causing Ruby to murmur contentedly at the affection. "Well, I wasn't entirely directing that towards you, but at least you listened?" Ruby's gray eyes once again seemed to dim out as the wolf was excited as well to see Weiss, but Ruby simply wanted what Weiss had.

Zwei tilted his head at Ruby and Weiss interacting before he used his paws to somewhat drag him forward closer towards Ruby who was stealing all the attention, although Zwei also could have used Ruby sitting down to his advantage to tackle the wolf faunus away so he could get the toy, Ruby's presence somewhat alarming the corgi since his second owner was acting weirder than normal, yet also was completing him for the toy.

Both Zwei and Ruby stared up to Weiss with broad eyes while Weiss had at some point lifted the back of her palm up to her mouth and was trying not to glance too much to the two since she had been struggling to keep her calm around Ruby while she was dressed up like that, and she wanted to do nothing more than to pamper Ruby and Zwei. "Uh, Weiss? Zwei? Ruby? What are you all doing..?" Yang haltingly inquires, hoping that they would answer, yet as soon as Yang had asked that, Zwei barked something that made Weiss's eyes widen.

"Woof, woof, woof! I wav yooooo!" Ruby ears perk up high on her head when Zwei had just tried to speak to Weiss, yet at the same time she heard the wolf growling viciously at Zwei trying to win their mate's attention, but Ruby's mind was in a different world from the two animals, all she desired was the toy that was shaped as a cookie.

"I love her more!" Ruby yapped at Zwei, yet as soon as she tried to say more, Zwei repeated the same bark to Weiss, causing Ruby to become flustered by her own pet telling her girlfriend that. "Weiss loves me!" Zwei barks at Ruby before he rose up on his small legs and ran in a small circle barking that he loved Weiss over and over while Ruby whined since he was mocking her in a way now, however, both of the two suddenly stop when they heard Weiss squeal a little behind her hand before she dropped down to her knees, the scene being too much for her to handle. "Weiss!"

"Arf!" Both Zwei and Ruby crawl over to the fallen heiress, while Weiss was peaking out from in-between her fingers as she felt absolutely flush, her weakness for adorable things overruling all else, and Weiss couldn't help but to indulge herself by wrapping the two up in a hug, immediately pampering both of the two at the same time so neither of them felt left out.

"Oh my god Blake! My brain cannot compute this since this isn't the normal Weiss! The hell, this is the second time! Weiss actually has a girly side!" Yang began to freak out while she grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest and pointed at Weiss who had given Ruby the toy and was itching behind her ears while also rubbing at Zwei's belly, causing the corgi's stubby left leg to rapidly kick out as he wiggles around on his back. "My sanity! It hurts! She's using the toy as an excuse to be gay! Agh!" Yang wailed.

Ruby delightfully gnawed on the toy, making it squeak as it satisfied the weird feeling that had been in her mouth, but she also relished in the feeling of Weiss showing her affections, even if it was a bit embarrassing.

Blake watched the entire event go down with a deadpan expression since at the point in their lives Blake didn't even know what to say anymore, she could essentially now say that she had seen it all now. Blake's hand rose to her face and gently massaged between her eyes, her thoughts were trying to find something to say. "This is morally wrong for so many reasons, although I will admit I have noticed Ruby chewing and eating a lot lately, but then again, this all could just pass as just being absolutely-" Yang had waited until Blake was about to name their situation before she interjects with a grin.

"An absolute brain wrecker? Yeah Blake, yes this is, although this is very weird as well, and if I had any say so here," Yang's voice raised up as she said the next half of her sentence loud enough so that Weiss hopefully heard her. "Then I would say Weiss needs to take a cold bath for a minute and stop before she mistakes Zwei for Ruby and kisses my dog, which would then be very awkward for our eyes to comprehend." Yang coughs a little at the end of her sentence so that Weiss knew she was directing it at her.

Ruby murmured a bunch of affectionate things to Weiss while also simultaneously thanking her for the toy. "aha..ha..." Ruby attempts to curl up in a ball as the feelings of laziness and drowsiness began to overtake her senses, such as the feelings a person got when they ate too much, Zwei was as well exhausted from all the belly rubs.

"Well then," Blake haltingly says as she peered at the trio who were still on the ground. "Are you all done? Because you two's classes start in 5 minutes." Ruby's eyes immediately reopened, and her head darted up and over towards their dorm's clock only to see that Blake was right. "You might want to change quickly Ruby." Ruby reeled around back to Blake and nodded her head, promptly beginning to try and stand back up onto to her feet, although the feelings of endorphin coursed through her and caused her world to feel as if it was unbalanced, yet Ruby tried to ignore the feelings and shook it off so that she could unbutton the costume.

Everyone in the room watches as Ruby stood there for an entire minute fiddling with the first button to the costume, but no matter how Ruby tried to undo the buttons, they didn't budge even a little. "..." Ruby's ears pinned back as she began to try and rip the costume open, yet once again it didn't budge from on the fabric, even when she put all her strength into trying to get it off her body. "Agh! It won't come off Yang!? The buttons are stuck, and this is some weird kind of fabric!"

Yang quirked a brow as her sister stuck her flippers into the collar part of the costume and she began to try and rip it off her while snarling at the thing, yet after a minute Ruby began to freak out since the time was slowly ticking away and she was stuck in her costume, her flippers flapping in panic as she whined for Weiss to help her out of the clothing, although Weiss was still dazed struck by Ruby's waddling and panicking. "Calm down sis," Yang lifts her hand up and out towards Ruby's direction. "Did you unbutton it right?"

Ruby reeled around towards Yang with her head tilted at the question. "There's a wrong way to button a button?" Ruby sounded utterly perplexed as she continued to grunt while trying to get the costume off her. Yang had shrugged a little behind the pillow before she herself tried to unbutton the costume, however, just like Ruby's costume, the button did not budge, nor did it rip when Yang tried to rip it off herself, although. The entire time the wolf faunus watched Yang fail, it made Ruby's aspires drop even more.

Weiss watched as her girlfriend whimpered she tried to think of excuses of why she had to skip the rest of her days classes until she felt Weiss pinch the back of her costume and began to tug her over to their side of the room where their textbooks were and grabbed them for them. "Well, if Yang can't manage to get even hers off right now, I highly doubt you can you dolt, so stop choking yourself and deal with the consequences of your reckless behavior, now quit whining and lets go, I refuse to let us be late because of a measly costume."

Weiss let go of the wolf faunus's back and walks behind her so she could begin to nudge the wolf faunus towards the door with their textbooks, yet Ruby kept glancing back to Blake and Yang with a weird expression on her face that could only be counted as horror, Ruby continually mouthing words for help since she didn't want to go out into public wearing the costume, while the wolf was wailing and howling at Ruby to run under the bed. "**What are you doing you big ox!"** Ruby's devotion to pleasing Weiss overruled her body enough to the point she didn't stop Weiss from nudging her out the door into the hall and shutting it behind them.

Blake and Yang suddenly heard the sound of Ruby feebly attempting to scratch at the door with her flippers to get back in before they heard the wolf faunus gag from Weiss grabbing her collar and beginning to pull her off the door, so she didn't ruin the school's property. "Betrayal! Again! Yang, Blake, whyyy do you two do this to me everytime!" Ruby's wails and whines grew distant as Weiss was probably quickly pulling Ruby off to class, thus leaving Blake and Yang alone in the dorm.

Yang allowed a minute to pass before she crawled toward the edge of the bed and stood up on it crouched slightly so that way she was peeking up at Blake who immediately took notice if the strand of hair as well as the lilac colored eyes peering at her and quirked a brow. "What is it, Yang?" Blake decides to humor the blonde girl who was wiggling her brows up and down at her as if suggesting something, although what the blonde was suggesting Blake had no idea.

"Doesn't this feel like deja vu Blakey?" Blake takes a deep breath as she unsheathes her weapon from its cover, while also nodding her head. "Yeah, yeah, I figured, so, can we just concede the fact that my dad totally hijacked these costumes somehow and how my puns aren't as bad as his pranks?"

"Hmmm. Do you think we should have help Ruby more than we did?" Blake mumbles as she took the magazine to her weapon out and emptied out the bullets so she could put her newer ones in.

"Impossible, did you not hear me when I said my dad, rigged these as a freaking awesome prank? Do I also mention the fact that we're in our bra and panties under these, so if we did rip them off anyway, I don't think you'd be able to handle the heat that I'll pack. Hopefully, Ruby hasn't forgotten that and gives up on trying to take hers off until later today so we can find out the main issue, and hey Blake, wanna heard a dragon joke?" Yang grins while Blake ceased moving only to glance over to Yang with a tedious expression.

"No." Yang gasped as Blake went back to fixing up her weapon.

* * *

This is going to be a continuation, meaning more fluff and silliness since we're all going to take it slow until I feel It's time to cause_ Pure Destruction... _Yang will forever be the true host of this story, #GGYang, because Yang is the trouble starter and what some people call is literally Pure Destruction, or Pure, so, YANG IS MY HEIR, YANG GIVE US A GOOD SHOW PLEASE.

Next chapter will have more Whiterose as well as Bumblebee costume situations so look forward to some more crazy stuff. I've surprising got nothing to say for this chapter, although maybe it's because it's 1 in the morning, I just had to finish this before I went to bed. Alright guys, have a great night or day.


	48. Skintight complications- part 2

Ruby involuntarily took a deep breath as she kept her eyes closed, attentively listening to the sound of her heart palpitating in her ears while she also had to swallow a few times to get rid of the small lump that had formed in her throat from the conversations that were being quietly questioned about by other students; all of them involving her costume. Some called what she was doing scandalous while others merely laughed at her for wearing the 'ridiculous' thing, be that as it may, though, Ruby just sat there poking the two tips of her flippers together while Weiss sat on the left side of her zealously talking to Pyrrha about some sort of book or something, yet then again Ruby wasn't entirely sure since she had been more focused on the whispers from other students than anything.

Not only was it solely the whispers that caused Ruby to feel rigid and stiff, though, yet instead it was more of Weiss herself. Pyrrha, Weiss, and herself all were sat at one of the school's desk together in a group since they were the only three in their teams that took Professor Peach for science, which was where they learned to mix chemicals for later events, however, Weiss seemed somewhat abstracted while talking to Pyrrha from occasionally glancing over to the wolf faunus who was being abnormally quiet.

Ruby's eyes gradually opened again, revealing the pair of gray eyes that glimmered in apprehension for her predicament with Weiss once again for the third time that week. Anxious feelings surged through her thoughts as her eyes haltingly drifted over to her left where Weiss was, only to see the heiress squinting at her a little as if she was trying to comprehend something. Was Weiss upset again? Was she okay? Was all Ruby could even ponder about for the fact that Weiss hadn't been herself since they arrived at the class? She hadn't chided her for nothing, she hadn't raised her voice, not for the mirror, not for when she somewhat tripped on her own costume's feet in the hall from it being rush hour for all the 1 o'clock students and slapping her in the back, or even when she sneezed and used her flipper to wipe her nose!

Ruby was almost positive that she had the right to be petrified in this situation, and it seemed some what as if it could emulate the action of defusing a ticking bomb. One wrong move for her and she could possibly set Weiss off for all the irresponsible actions she had done so far that day. "_What is Weiss thinking..? Better yet, what is she doing?"_ Ruby brooded and sulked silently as she lowered her ears and turned her head back to the front of the classroom, watching as students who were grouped together walked in and out of the classroom since they all had 3 minutes until class actually started, although Ruby's headache had yet to diminish any for her, yet instead it was only getting worse, and with sensitive faunus ears that picked up any trace of noise wasn't helping either.

Droning in anguish, Ruby's back straightened out as she felt something gently rubbing against the side of her left elbow, promptly causing the wolf faunus to return to reality since at some point she had slowly began to drift off into the world of daydreaming as normal. "Wha-wa-huh?" Ruby mumbled in confusion as she glanced down over to her left elbow to find out what had just brought her out of her dazed state, yet all she saw was Weiss's elbow gently touching her elbow in the flipper. "..." Ruby blinked a few times as she peered at Weiss's elbow as it continuously brushed against hers for a few more seconds before Weiss ultimately hoisted up her elbow a little and brought it back over to her as if nothing happened, although left where Weiss's elbow once lingered was a small neat sheet of folded paper that that had her name written down on the front in Weiss's handwriting. Ruby stared at the paper with a puzzled expression for a minute before the actual concept that Weiss had just left a note specifically for her finally proceeded, leaving her to gulp in apprehension.

Ruby felt eager to see what Weiss had written while also cautious, yet as always Ruby acted out on impulses, her left flipper lifting up and moving over to the note before she lowered it and attempted to grab the paper as normal, only to be reminded that it was harder to do actions such as picking up items with the flipper. Ruby let out a miffed huff as her eyebrows scrunched down from the failed attempt to grab the paper before she decided to try an alternative strategy, which she promptly after making that decision, lowered her left flipper down until it was laid on top of the note, allowing her to gradually slide the note towards the edge of the table where her right flipper was until she successfully managed to slip the note onto her right flipper.

Ruby rose the note up until it was leveled out with her chest, granting Ruby the ability to be able to scrutinize the paper by flipping it back and forth on her flippers to see if there was anything else that could help her determine what the note was about since if Weiss had anything to say she always blatantly expressed herself, thus is where Ruby's curiosity was comprising. Ruby brought both of her hands together so that the note was in between them and haltingly began to open up the note 4 times until the paper was entirely exposed. "Ruby, I have an very important question to ask you.. If I possibly gave you 12 roses right now, and only 1 of the roses were real while the other 11 were fake, then I told you that I'd stop being there for when all the roses died; how would you respond?"

Ruby quizzically quirked her brow as she read the note once, yet in spite of that, Ruby's brain overlapped the keyword to the note, causing a scowl to form on her expression as her ears gradually drooped in dejection, but as she lowered the note back down to the table, she glanced over to Weiss's direction and saw that Weiss was fervently peering at her with an anxious expression, yet upon noticing Ruby looking back at her, Weiss abashedly huffed under her breath before she turned back to Pyrrha who was naming out book names.

Ruby gnawed at the back of her tongue as she slowly glanced back down to the paper that Weiss was apparently wanting a response to before she took one deep breath through her mouth then exhaled it through her nose, not sure how she was going to entirely respond to her girlfriend telling her that she was going to give her roses as a countdown until the time she stopped being there for her. Ruby let out a heavy hearted grunt as she used her right flipper to hold the note down to the table while her left flipper carefully reached over to her pencil and picked it up before she immediately brought the lead tip of the pencil over to the note and began to write her response.

"Weiss, if you're genuinely serious about this rose thing, then my response is to please don't give me roses, like, um, ever if that's possible. I really hope that was a joke, but I'm also going to ask you once again; are you positive you're not angry at me? As much as I really don't exactly like you fussing at me, I also don't want you to hold in stuff like anger..So.." Ruby presses the tip of the lead down 2 times to create two small periods so that Weiss could answer her question, yet after that she set her pencil back down on the left of her and began to fold the note back into 4 segments. Subsequently Ruby slid the note across the table from underneath her left flipper before she anxiously prodded at Weiss's elbow with the tip of her flipper, not anticipating for the heiress to acknowledge her so quickly. Weiss moderately lifted her elbow up and placed it on top of the note so that she could slide it over to in front of her where her left hand was patiently waiting under the table, a light red tinge coloring her cheeks as she felt happy that Ruby replied so quickly.

Biting at the inside of her cheek Weiss tried to conceal her excitement with an deadpan expression since Pyrrha was inquisitively looking at her as she was leisurely unfolding the paper to read it while Ruby also was peering at Weiss with drooped ears since she was extremely puzzled by the note. Weiss pored over the note once, yet stopped halfway upon noticing that Ruby had misinterpreted what she had just attempted to try and give Ruby, which was a playful relationship since that's what she believed to be a good relationship helper, however, in spite of her trying, the entire concept of the note had completely flew over Ruby's head, thus leaving Weiss's once excited mood for new things to dimmer out until she felt the familiar frustrated feeling returning.

Pyrrha reticently chuckled under her breath as she watched Weiss struggle with trying to convey things over to Ruby furtively, although it didn't take a genius to know what Weiss was doing nor did the heiress do a good job at being sneaky with her actions, not while there was an obvious color forming under her cheeks for many reasons.

Weiss's once deluded deadpanned expression soon turned to a sincere one as she sequentially turned her head over to her right where the wolf faunus was situated with the intent to chide the wolf faunus for her ignorance towards their situation only to freeze when she locked eyes with Ruby who was fidgeting in her seat in the penguin costume. Weiss let out one heavy breath as she felt her heart gradually picking up its pace in beating, her discipline as well as her poise wavering and her anger dissipating slowly. Weiss gulped as she clutched both of her hands a few times before she leaned forward on the table and grabbed her pencil, promptly bringing it back over to the paper to begin her second attempt.

Weiss no longer felt the immense feelings of alienation from her own thoughts, yet instead her thoughts were placid, calm, and easily understandable. The world around Weiss moved as time progressed, restlessly, yet slow, not as the time itself ticked away, reminding her of inevitables. Able to push all pressuring thoughts aside she was able to focus on Ruby, even though all her acts as of lately were rebellious, the dull conversation with her father had left awful feeling in her gut, leaving her wanting to do more than simply pony her hair off centered, she wanted to go to the dance with Ruby, and tell the wolf faunus sweet nothings all out through the night. That was her first step in finding her own voice in the world. That was going to be the night she freely voiced how she felt. That was simply going to be, their night.

Ruby's perplexed gray eyes intently peered at Weiss as she lowered her pencil back down to the table until it softly tapped against the polished and smooth surface of the table, and subsequently Weiss furtively raised the paper up until it was leveled under her chest a little, allowing her to gingerly fold the paper note into two halves since she found it somewhat futile to properly refold the note back into it's original creases that aligned on the paper into 6 squares. Weiss shifted in her seat a little so that she could have crossed her left leg over her right while her left arm also shifted so that it was facing her right arm that was propped up on the table with her head rested in its open palm, yet her left hand sneakily passed the note through the small gap in her arm, allowing Ruby to lean over and take it from her hand personally, however, not once did Weiss look at Ruby since she didn't know if she was blushing or not, and she wasn't taking chances, not when she was already embarrassed about what exactly it was she was doing with Ruby.

As Ruby skittishly leaned forward to grab the note from Weiss's hand, she noticed that Weiss's hand was somewhat trembling as she held the note out to her while her head was diverted away from her. What was wrong? A recurring thought that she was all too familiar with already, a thought that could haunt Ruby though. She had grown. She had learned to question herself that again, something that she thought she would never ask again, yet here she was, concerned, caring, and wanting to try for her team, so, what was wrong? Ruby prudently took the note out of Weiss's hand with her flipper, yet instead of moving it away promptly after, she allowed her hand to linger on top of Weiss's in a caring manner until she felt Weiss's handballing up as if she wanted to pull away from the touch, yet she didn't. A sign of trust and comfort, blending in together nearly perfectly, yet as they said, nothing was ever truly perfect, but Ruby was fine with that.

Ruby allowed a few more seconds to pass before she reluctantly removed her hand from on top of Weiss's, even if she desired nothing more than to simply continue to relish in the feelings of Weiss's cold yet warm hand that had managed to seep through the fabric of the flipper, leaving her heart to pound in anticipation for more, but as Blake had told her, it would only last a couple more days until those anticipations would begin to dwindle out in the levels of intensity.. Yet there was the 'what ifs' as always for her.

Ruby's cogitation was soon consumed and devoured by her own desires and what ifs, the thoughts of being close to Weiss on cold nights when the heiress would mumble in her sleep before she would ultimately snuggle closer as if it was an impulse, the quiet breaths of her breathing in her ear, and the arms that securely held her stable both mentally and physically, keeping her safe from her own self, yet what if.. Those quiet breaths turned to those noises Weiss had made before when she lost herself in a moment? What if..-

Ruby was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when she heard one of the students accidentally dropping their thick textbooks on the floor somewhere, and immediately upon returning to reality a bright red tinge formed on her cheeks as she gulped in realization that her thoughts might have wandered off too far into the darker parts of her brain, the ones that desired to claim still for reasons. Ruby glanced down to the paper that was open in her flipper and saw where Weiss had written, and it read. "One would be fake you dunce, and if you thoroughly read what I wrote, you would know that.." Ruby's mouth imperceptibly formed a small 'o' as she finally 'somewhat' grasped the concept of what Weiss was trying to imply with the note, her ears gradually heating up as she became even more embarrassed than she had already been from the thoughts that were still faintly lingering in the back of her head, leaving unanswered questions that she would have rather thought about at a later time with the wolf than in the middle of class with Weiss. Ruby's eyes stray away from the paper and back over to Weiss who was showing Pyrrha some sort of papers before her eyes slowly drifted back down to the paper so she could have read the rest of the remaining note. "Well anyway, I do fear there might be something wrong with my eyes at the moment.. Because I can't seem to take them off of you today.." Ruby quirks her brow as she lowers the note down to the table, now feeling concerned about Weiss.

Ruby used her left flipper to pick up the pencil again before she hastily brought it over to the paper and promptly set to work at writing her response to Weiss's message. "Your eyes? Oh boy, I really should carry around the side effects paper, uh, um, are you okay Weiss? Is it the medicine? Do your eyes hurt? We can go to the nurse's if that's what's necessary Weiss, especially if the medicine is somehow interfering with your vision. Oh gosh, am I stressing you? Is that the case?" Ruby unconsciously began to gnaw at her tongue again as she scribbled down the last part of her message down sloppily since if Weiss's vision was messing up she wanted to get Weiss to the nurse's as fast as possible.

Ruby jotted down the last few words on the note before she immediately began the task of folding the paper back into the two halves, wanting to keep the issue that was possibly arising between them for the fact that she had already decided that they were going to keep Weiss's newly obtained information solely between her team and those who were Weiss's friends as well, yet it wasn't as if Ruby was ashamed of Weiss's issue, not when she was no better herself, however, it was to ensure no one was able to use it against Weiss when she was not there.

After Ruby ultimately finished folding the paper she slid it across the table again under her gray flipper and allowed Weiss to take it from her, a distraught expression clearly showing on her face as her gray eyes hazed slightly from the wolf as well trying to comprehend what was wrong with the heiress, both of the two ready to act out if needed. Ruby watched as Weiss opened the note leisurely before she began to read what she had written down below her own handwriting. Cerulean colored eyes gazed over the note at Ruby's response before her whole face scrunched in disbelief of Ruby's ignorance again, the same agitation as before boiling up even higher even higher than last time since she was beginning to feel as if Ruby was deliberately making a fool of her.

Weiss's entire head reeled over to Ruby with a bitter expression on her face since she was having a hard time getting over the massive disbelief towards their situation now, yet in spite of all the agitation that had boiled up, as soon as Weiss saw that Ruby was looking at her worried sick and gullible, Weiss felt guilty for getting even a little bit angry with the wolf faunus when all Ruby was doing was trying to be there for her; however, that didn't make up for how flushed she was getting with herself or Ruby. Taking a deep breath Weiss clutched her pencil even more before she turned her head back to the paper and leaned forward on the table with her shoulders pulled up from her mild agitation that was still there from her not being able to correctly scold Ruby without her anger dissipating from Ruby's naive look in the penguin costume that almost could have rendered Weiss as useless as a flimsy noodle.

Pyrrha had been reading in one of the books that she had brought with her about various types of Grimm until she heard Weiss slump forward on the table and frantically began to write on the note, the pressure on the pencil Weiss was using causing the words to come out darkly bolded since she was only giving her plan one more try before she did anything irrational, yet Pyrrha heard Weiss grumbling under her breath about how naive Ruby was before she overlooked Weiss's slumped back and saw Ruby gawking at Weiss in confusion and concern. "Weiss? Are you alright there?" Pyrrha softly inquires as she looked back down to the heiress while she lowered the book; however, Pyrrha got no response out of Weiss.

Abruptly after a minute of both Pyrrha and Ruby sitting in the silence, save for the scribbling of Weiss's pencil, they noticed Weiss lowering her pencil back down to the table before she haltingly began to sit back up, but instead of stealthily giving the note to Ruby, Weiss immediately turned to the wolf faunus with a taciturn expression as she extended the note out to Ruby. Ruby blinks a couple of times as she stared at the note that was in Weiss's hand with her ears folded backward in instability before she glanced over to Pyrrha with a questioning look as she silently mouthed over, "what do I do? Should I take it..?" Pyrrha nods her head a few times silently to Ruby since she had no clue what had gotten the heiress so agitated. "Alright..I..I probably should." Ruby reticently mumbled under her breath.

Ruby reluctantly leaned forward and took the note out of Weiss's hand with both of her flippers before sequentially leaning back into her seat with an anxious expression as her eyes glanced over the paper until she found the bolded response Weiss wrote. _"_Let me tie your shoes for you Ruby, because I don't want you falling for anyone else." Envisages of the past replayed in Ruby's mind of how she had first met Weiss, along with the monumental realization of how one small incident of tripping could have been a salvation to a later desire, a past desire, a present desire, and even a future desire. Small flashbacks of all the times she had tripped in front of Weiss replayed as if it was a small film, slowly consuming all her struggles and issues until they all were nothing but dust. How much more was there the burn of the past to create her future with it's remains?

Ruby felt elated as she quietly chuckled under her breath at all the thoughts that were surging through her mind, causing her cheeks to become flushed and rosy from how happy they made her, yet amid all that, Ruby had lifted up her gray flipper and grasped them onto the edge of the table as she was using her feet to push back on the floor so that her chair was scooted as far back in their aisle as possible. After Ruby had gotten her chair from underneath the table she promptly hoisted up her left foot towards Weiss and wiggled it around a little bit to show the heiress her costume's penguin foot since she assumed the heiress had forgotten she wasn't wearing shoes, however, Weiss only stared at Ruby's penguin foot for an elongated amount of time, causing the wolf faunus's tongue to slowly stick out after the third minute from struggling to hold her leg up and out toward Weiss. "Ruby…" Ruby's ears roused about on top of the costume as she heard Weiss softly calling out to her, and she looked up to the heiress with a happy expression.

"Y-yeah Weiss?" Ruby inquired inquisitively since that was the first time Weiss had actually spoken to her the entire time since they had the classroom.

"Please..For the love of dust. Jus-Just tell me how have you not managed to understand one single note I have given you?! How have you not caught on Ruby?! I understand that this sort of thing might be new to you, but really Ruby?! You know what?! I'm done! This is obviously too subtle for you Ruby." Weiss's voice gradually became elevated as she slammed both of her open palms down onto the table, causing Ruby's pencils to slowly began to roll down while Pyrrha's lighter books slightly bounced. Subsequently Weiss stood up without any consideration for her chair and allowed it to be sent pushed backwards as she turned to Ruby who was beginning to scoot her chair back down the aisle as Weiss approached her, the faunus's eyes widening, and her words coming out as incomprehensive whimpers.

"Weiss..What's wrong?" Ruby softly whimpered more on account of the fact that Weiss had ultimately managed to catch up to her by stepping on the bottom of both ends of her cloak, thus not allowing her to have the ability to scoot back down the aisle anymore, yet as soon as Weiss had done that, she leaned forward and grabbed the bottom part of the chair that was in between Ruby's legs and pulled her back into the spot where she was supposed to be.

**Thump-Thump thump- thump thump thump-**

All Ruby's ears could pick up any more was the rapid beats of her heart in her chest as Weiss had leaned down and grabbed the bottom ends of her cloak before she lifted them up in the air and bended her elbow backwards until the cloak was somewhat behind her and pulling Ruby's head towards her by force.

**Thump thump thump thump- thump- thump-thump**

Ruby let out multiple stifled breaths as she began to feel lightheaded from the feeling of Weiss's warm breath tickling her nose when she had seethed out a quiet question of how she had not comprehended anything she had been trying to say, yet Ruby couldn't entirely hear Weiss, her world became muffled and everything began to spin since no matter how much she always disliked her habit of fainting when she got too excited or overjoyed, she couldn't help it, and when Weiss was so close, she couldn't do anything besides sit there helpless.

**Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump**

The numb yet enhanced feeling of Weiss's finger poking at her chest as she said each word after she had gritted her teeth was nearly too much. Frantic gray eyes darted all around the classroom only to see all the students had turned over to Weiss and Ruby, thinking a fight between the two was about to happen since no one in the school beside her team knew the two were dating, yet to the public eye they seemed more as frenemies than anything, a pair that constantly bickered in class about trivial things when the actual case was they usually bickered over when Ruby randomly would try and play footsies with Weiss in the middle of class and complain about how she wanted to play. "Weis..Weiss, you're causing a scene in class.. The teacher will be here soon, plea-please sit back down and calm down."

**Thump thump- thump- thump thump- thump- thump thump**

Ruby heard Weiss indignantly snort as she gave her chest one more hard jab, yet unlike the other times Ruby's eyes instinctively close from the small spark of pain that-that one last jab had to it, however, after Weiss removed her finger Ruby reluctantly opened her eyes again while breathing raggedly from her essentially hyperventilating earlier when her breaths came out stifled. "Ruby I'm going to ask you another question, and I swear on my name, if you do not comprehend this either, I'm going to tie you in your chair then sit you in a math class for two hours." Weiss seethes in a low tone of voice as she tugged at Ruby's cloak a little until the wolf faunus nodded her head expeditiously, the action causing her to nearly fall over from still being dizzy. "So penguins Ruby, do you know what they do when they find their mates?"

**thump-thump-thump-thump- thump thump thump**

Penguins? What did they do again? Didn't they travel? Ruby gulped once as she felt a lump forming in her throat before she licked her dry lips and peered into Weiss's eyes trying to come up with an answer, however, Ruby's brain couldn't contemplate anything when Weiss's cerulean colored eyes that looked as if they had imprisoned the vast blue skies were staring back into hers, it was the same color as those skies Ruby as a child used to gaze out to with dreams that seemed to be as high as those clouds that they retained. In the end, Ruby wordlessly shook her head as she heard a few students 'wooting' in the background for a fight while a few were whistling at the pair.

Pyrrha noticed the wolf faunus's face progressively becoming redder than normal as well as Ruby's swaying in the chair as Weiss was quietly chiding her about something, yet Pyrrha knew better than to interrupt the pair's quarrel? Well, not entirely, but she would take Blake's word that issues such as this would blow over shortly for the pair, yet despite that, she also couldn't help but notice all the attention they were gathering from other students, some were even placing bets down with money on the fight of who would win, and oddly enough, Ruby seemed to be earning the majority of the money on her side.

**Thump thump thump thump- thump thump thump thump**

There was so much noise, so much movement, so much agony as her headache returned in full force at every angle possible, and no matter where Ruby tried to turn to look for an escape, she found none. Ruby feebly lifted her flippers to her face and tried to conceal herself from the world that seemed as if it had began to enshroud her entire being.

**Thump thump thump thump thump thump**

Weiss observed as the flushed wolf faunus slowly had hoisted up her flippers until they concealed her entire face from sight, her chest heaving heavily with each passing moment, hence forewarning Weiss that the inevitable was going to transpire soon. Weiss's eyes after a few more minutes alleviated from their once intense resent since she really only wanted to do something sentimental with Ruby, yet even in the end when she tried to show such feelings they ended up with her fussing at the wolf faunus. Weiss's grip on Ruby's cloak tightened as she wrapped more of the red fabric around her hand and brought the wolf faunus's covered face more to her. "Ruby, no, stop, I gave you a prior chance to be like that." Weiss softly mumbled.

Weiss's cerulean colored eyes had glanced left and right before they centered back on Ruby's gray flippers that were covering her face still before her eyebrows scrunched down a little. "Ruby," Weiss bluntly and impassively whispered Ruby's name under her breath as she noticed the wolf faunus gradually beginning to daze out before she leaned forward more and lifted up her left hand that was free and removed Ruby's flipper from her face and lowered them down to her lap, her back hindering those who were rooting for a fight from seeing, as well as hindering Ruby from seeing anyone else besides her.

**Thump thump thump thump thump- thump thump thump**

"You said you didn't know what penguins do when they find their mates..Right Ruby?" Weiss dotingly whispers to Ruby as she tried to block out the questions from various types of students that were scattered about on the right side of the classroom in groups, most of them questioning about who was going to swing first while others simply were calling out cat fight names. Ruby silently nodded her head to answer Weiss's question since if Weiss was going to do absolutely anything that would have allayed her from all the anguish that was gradually building up from her headache, if she could just make her forget it was there for a minute, Ruby would have been so grateful. "Alright, now, If I told you right now that penguins actually stay together with their mates for the rest of their lives after meeting…" Weiss's sentence began to slow down as her voice became even more of a whisper.

**thump-thump-thump-thump-thump thump thump thump**

"I don't entirely want to say that is accurately authentic for a few reasons, but, just if that was true.."

**Thump thump thump thump thump**

"And you truly were a penguin.."

**Thump thump thump thump**

"Would you be my penguin as you are now..?" Weiss's personality momentarily became coy and sheepish as she murmured her last few words in a somewhat sultry tone while her left hand that had been holding Ruby's flippers down from her face gradually slithered off of Ruby's flippers and onto the middle of her stomach, trailing upwards to her chest at a leisurely pace, however, all the light feather touches Weiss was applying to Ruby's stomach was causing the wolf faunus to tense up in her seat as she set upright, occasionally shuddering and twitching when Weiss's finger glided over a certain ticklish area on her stomach. Weiss scoffs at the wolf faunus's responses to her light touches before she trailed her finger up Ruby chest while watching as the wolf faunus's ears pinned back and her eyes tightly closed, feeble whimpers resonating from the back of her throat.

Weiss continued to watch Ruby's expressions scrunch up while periodically she glanced back over to where the majority of the students were only to see them still trying to see what was happening. "Hmph. Children." Weiss grumbled under her breath before she took one more step and clandestinely slid her foot under Ruby's chair until it was placed moderately sideways in front of the first leg of the chair, deciding that her castigation had gone far enough for now since she merely was getting Ruby back for all of her own embarrassment. Weiss's finger stopped moving in the middle of Ruby's chest, immediately causing the wolf faunus to let out the breath she had been holding for a good bit now. "It immensely disheartens me to say that I can't even call you childish anymore Ruby.. You're just really naive, and we'll talk about that later."

Ruby excessively gawked at Weiss with a dumbfounded expression on her face, her eyes betraying a certain, yet strong solicit aspect to them that nearly made Weiss's entire being shudder and tremble, even if the wolf faunus wasn't intentionally doing it, it still made Weiss feel as if Ruby was able to peer through everything, leaving her to feel self-conscious, nervous, and yet oddly enough? Some part of Weiss felt a tiny bit happy that it was Ruby who was able to give those sorts of stares; she felt elated that Ruby might have found her..Appealing.. Weiss shuddered at the word she had to use for that situation since it made her feel so wrong, yet, so right.. Yet it wasn't as if Weiss hadn't received those stares from other humans who were her father's company friends, it was just, they weren't ever truly the type where you would feel safe or loved, but instead simply disgusted.

Weiss's finger gradually began to push on the wolf faunus's chest while her foot was haltingly pulling the front leg of the chair outwards towards her, making sure to be leisurely with her movements so that she didn't alarm the wolf faunus who was murmuring her name as fervidly as possible while her flipper languidly raised up towards the finger that was poked into her chest and pushing her entire chair backward while Weiss's grip on Ruby's cloak slackened. "Weiss..Could..You um..You know..Possibly..Continue.." Ruby panted in exhaustion from all the building up excitement, however, her question merely causes Weiss to snort before she rolled her eyes and gave Ruby's chest one hard push that was enough to send the wolf faunus tipping backward with her entire chair. "We-?!" Ruby had flailed her arms out for a moment before the back of her chair hit the floor, and the last bit of excitement caused Ruby to completely lose consciousness.

Weiss profoundly took a deep breath as she leisurely leaned back up to her full height since when she had been interacting with Ruby she had leaned down to make sure the wolf faunus's attention stayed fixated on her, yet as soon as Weiss had stretched a little she brought her right arm up and slipped her hand under the long white tresses that had been cascaded down her back and placed her hand on her neck, hence allowing her long hair to sit a little on her arm before she pulled all the hair that had managed to get out of place back into place in one swift motion. Weiss glances down to the wolf faunus who was unconscious on the floor before she huffed in exhaustion. "Hmph. You're such a dunce, putting me through all this, tch."

Weiss's attention was soon diverted away from the fallen wolf faunus and towards the students who were behind her celebrating and lauding Weiss's instant K.O on the penguin wolf while the people who had placed their betting money on Ruby were sulking as they handed over their lien to the people who were all for Weiss winning. "..." Weiss noticed that one of Sun's team members were apart of the group who were sulking with the losers and it caused her face to scrunch up in displeasure of the entire situation that had arisen, however, Weiss had no intentions of allowing it continue any further. "Quiet all of you imbeciles!" Weiss's strident and assertive voice managed to catch the attention of everyone in the classroom and they all slowly turned their heads to Weiss. "If I hear another conversation about me fighting Ruby again I will not hesitate to cut all the Schnee ties with your families, and trust me, I pledge when saying that, because I will personally make it my mission to do so. As you all know, a Schnee always tends to get as they desire, so would anyone like to volunteer on being my example of what I mean?" Weiss sneered bitterly.

Silence claimed the classroom for a few minutes until those who had been stood up from their prior triumph celebrating haltingly lowered back into their seats since the majority of their family had some connections with Schnee merchandises and companies. Weiss glared at a few students who stayed standing as if it was a gallant act, however, their silent confident practically made Weiss want to laugh since she had been faced with more ruthless people than this bunch. "I do not see how this makes any of you who still stand sophisticated or brave, and you do understand how ill-advised it is to go against me in this situation?" Weiss's glare intensified on those who stayed standing for a few minutes until the entire situation actually processed in their heads and they grudgingly lowered back into their seats. "That's what I thought. Anyone else want to have their ridiculous conversations of me and my partner?"

Everyone else who had been in the classroom immediately turned their heads in the opposite direction of where Weiss's group was, a few even going as far as whistling innocently as if nothing had just occurred. Weiss let out an irritated sigh as she lifted up her right hand to her eyes and gently used her thumb to rub at her right eye while her index and middle finger rubbed at her left. "I can't even believe I call a lot of these people my colleagues, It almost seems as if everywhere you look there are buffoons.. Not even in my own dorm do I get such sublime quietness. Haah." Weiss moderately turns her head over towards Pyrrha, who was peering at the unconscious wolf faunus in incredulity as well as concern since Ruby would occasionally twitch and murmur on the floor. "I'm so very sorry you had to endure all that Pyrrha." Weiss sedately murmurs to the redhaired. "But anyways, let's just continue what we were talking about, although you may have to remind me where we were precisely."

Pyrrha's green eyes tentatively peered at Weiss as she watched the heiress nimbly grab the back of the chair that she had pushed out earlier before composedly walking forward a steps with it until it left only a small gap between it and the table, one that allowed Weiss to wedge her slim and petite body through and sit down casually as if nothing had transpired in the past 2 minutes or the fact that there was an unconscious faunus right next to her. Pyrrha blinks a few times as Weiss leaned forward over on her side of the table and gingerly took one of the books with the same composed vibes, yet after a minute of gawking at Weiss in perplexity, Pyrrha noticed Weiss lifting up her closed fist to her mouth, allowing her to softly cough in it to get the red haired girl's attention. "Umm. Well, the last place I remember us precisely stopping at was making more mental notes on the RNA of the Puppet master, as well as evaluating more of the lowdown on the Grimm itself, although it was more of us mostly touching up on the information that we had managed to scout out through the rough month since the actual event occurred." Pyrrha's voice soon becomes solemn as she lifted her arms up to the table in front of her that held all the books they had gotten from the library as well as all the notes they had written. "Now Weiss, we've been doing this for a month, I do believe we should turn our hard efforts into the headmaster soon as well."

Silence lingers between the two girls as they both looked at the pile of information they had spent an entire month scouring out in furtive, yet after the 10th second passes Pyrrha's eyes haltingly stray over to the wolf faunus who was still on the floor unconscious and periodically twitching. "Shouldn't we possibly be helping her though Weiss? I'm not sure if the janitor has cleaned these floors today, and it would be quite unfortunate if your leader and ahem, girlfriend, got sick or something of the sort." Pyrrha sheepishly coughed a little when she mumbled the word 'girlfriend' since she didn't want anyone besides Weiss to hear her.

Weiss's eyes practically almost instantaneously widened as soon as the word 'girlfriend' left Pyrrha's mouth in consideration of the fact that Weiss wasn't expecting Pyrrha to just bluntly throw that word out there with her, let alone know of the fact that they were dating, hence eliciting a few coughs from the heiress from when earlier attempt to speak before she nearly choked on her own spit from being startled. "Pa-Pardon me? I could have sworn you just inferred that Rub-" Before Weiss could even clam up on Pyrrha with excuses she raised her hand up a little in front of her chest and shook her head with a small amiable smile since she had already known the truth about the pair for over a month now from Yang accidentally squealing on about them dating at one of the dinners they had, however, trying to be as respectful as possible to the pair, team JNPR all kept the secret to themselves as well, even if it was somewhat hard with Nora on the team, they had managed for a month.

"Now, now, Weiss, no need to be deceptive with me just because I know about this," Pyrrha says in a reassuring tone as she dispels all the distressing notions that she would act out in such unbecoming ways from her merely liking another human being or another female. Weiss's cerulean colored eyes gradually narrowed when Pyrrha mentions Yang since not only did the blonde girl gush about their relationship, but she had already done so when Weiss merely thought Yang was actually doing a good job at keeping a secret, and what made everything even worse was the fact it was a month ago! Meaning she had been making a complete fool of herself around team JNPR for the past month with Ruby since the wolf faunus occasionally would have brushed against her unintentionally and cause Weiss to nearly jump out her skin. "Sorry if by use keeping that knowledge from you makes you upset with our choice, it just seemed liked you two didn't entirely want to be open with your relationship, and so we decided to play along, now back to the main issue at hand." Pyrrha points over to the fallen wolf faunus. "You probably should wake her up now in consideration of the fact that Professor Peach should be here any moment now, and we don't want her thinking Ruby skipped out of class or something." Pyrrha softly advises Weiss, who was as well looking at Ruby's limp body.

Weiss's once accumulating irritation from having just now learned about the entire JNPR team knowing of their relationship slowly dwindled out as she peered at Ruby who was sprawled out on the cold classroom floor in her penguin costume. "..." Weiss took one deep breath in through her mouth before she shakily exhaled it back out through her mouth. "Fine, I'll wake her up since you do have a good point." Weiss halfheartedly grouses as she moved her hands to the edge of the table to grip on as her feet pushed back on the floor, hence allowing her chair to scoot back on the floor until it was once again pushed back in their aisle and allowed Weiss to stand up.

After Weiss stood up she gingerly began to use her open palms to flatten out the minor wrinkles that had formed on the side and back of her skirt for a minute, yet as soon as she was satisfied with her efforts, she began to mosey on over to the tipped chair that still had the wolf faunus somewhat attached to it while her left flipper had been settled on her chest raising highly every time Ruby raggedly breathed and whimpered softly in her unconscious state, her right flipper though, was extended outwards in the middle of their aisle, hence causing Weiss to have to carefully step over it, as well as allowing her to be right next to Ruby's head.

Weiss leisurely and haltingly began to crouch down next to Ruby's head, however, it wasn't until Weiss got halfway when she realized she had been a bit too close to Ruby's head to modify her position any. "Haah.." Weiss grunts as she grudgingly placed her hands on the floor next to her and scooted back before she slowly allowed her knees to slide forward until she was able to properly sit on them and see the faunus pained expression. "Ruby," Weiss leaned more forward and placed most of her upper body's weight on her right hand as she was leaning down to Ruby, yet her eyes suddenly glance over to Pyrrha upon hearing the red haired woman shifting in her seat until she was looking at the other students in the class, trying to be polite and give Weiss her moment, however, Weiss merely grumbles as a slight red tinge colored her cheeks and she continued to lower down to the wolf faunus's face until she was above Ruby's ears that were pinned back against the costume.

Weiss heard the wolf faunus's breath hitch a few times whenever she would gently breathe against the pair of charcoal colored wolf ears that were pinned back against her costume, yet be that as it may, the sets of ears continuously fluttered and occasionally twitched before they instinctively tried to evade the warm tingles that Weiss's breath gave them whenever she spoke. "Ruby.. Ruby wake up, class is going to be starting pretty soon and before Professor Peach comes into the classroom, I want, I want you to evaluate a few ideas on how I can increase the velocity and conductivity on my stock system.." Weiss's eyes promptly narrow after she said that before she began to gradually lean back into her original sitting position, her back straightening out while her petite hands collectively rested on her lap as she silently was hoping that what she had whispered to Ruby would have been enough to wake the wolf faunus up, although she was almost positive that her plan should have worked for the fact that Ruby had been imploring her to let her test mixing dust and dust crystals together for what she called, 'Experimental sciency reasons.'

Weiss sat there silently next to Ruby's head quietly contemplating about a few personal matters that had been occurring lately until she suddenly noticed Ruby's eyebrow scrunching down while the wolf faunus let out a low moan as she shifted around on the floor a little, her eyelids slowly opening and closing a few times until Ruby grudgingly settled for letting her eyes stay half lidded as they haltingly strayed all over the place trying to figure out where she exactly was. "Haaah?" Ruby groaned as her body began to lethargically shrivel up into a small ball as her flippers raised up to the back of her head since her body had just then began to process the pain towards the back of her head from the fall. "Ouch..My head.. It hurrrts.." Ruby let out a bunch of feeble whines as she tried to roll to her right but suddenly felt Weiss's knee blocking her from doing so. "Wha..?"

Ruby's stormy gray eyes progressively trail up Weiss's body as her brain was trying to reboot from her fainting again, yet as soon as Ruby's eyes locked with Weiss's cerulean colored eyes her memories began to come back. "Well then, looks as if my plan was a success, I was afraid for a minute you wouldn't open your eyes for merely that, which to be frank with you, I wouldn't be too surprised to say so." Weiss gives Ruby a whimsical smirk as she noticed the dumbfounded expression on Ruby's face returning from earlier before a bright red color formed on her face from the memories of what Weiss had said earlier as well. "Well anyway, Rub- Ruby!" Weiss's sentence abruptly gets hindered as she felt two firm flippers wrap around her neck and pull her onto Ruby's belly before she immediately got bombarded by nuzzles. "Ruby! Let me g-A-aaa.."

Weiss's voice rose to a higher pitch when she suddenly felt Ruby' burying her face into her neck and squealing about how excited she was to mix dust with her. "Oh my gosh we combine the Ice crystals with that really cool dark dust and jus-" Weiss's hands moved to Ruby's shoulder before she prudently pried herself from the zealous wolf faunus, seething under her breath since they still were in the middle of class and Ruby had the nerve to pull a stunt like this off.

"For dust sake Ruby! There will be no mixing anything whatsoever! You just named two types of elements that are meant to detonate and rupture! This is why we never even will have a conversation of dust mixing." Weiss moved one hand off Ruby's shoulder and placed it beside the wolf faunus's head so she could look down at Ruby with a scowl, however, as soon as the pairs locked eyes again she noticed she sheepish grin on Ruby's face as soon as she mentioned blowing stuff up. "You don't care do you? That's exactly what you want.. Of course. Why am I surprised." Weiss lets out a enervated sigh as she gingerly began to use her knee to help her get up off of Ruby while her two other hands pushed down on the floor until she was back on her feet, glaring down at the wolf faunus who was on her back with her tail flopped out on her belly wagging a little while she wore a large toothy grin. "Good grief Ruby, get off the dirty floor, I did not wake you up so you could just stay laying on the floor anyway."

"But Weiss.. I wasn't done talking to you! You asked me to be your penguin, so I've gotta answer you properly as normal." Ruby solemnly murmured to Weiss as she rose her flipper to above her head before she promptly swung them forward and leaned with them until she was sat up on her butt staring at Weiss. "This is it, Weiss; this is our last dance of the roles! I'll play my last card, so listen carefully, because it's a card I want to always play from now on! No changing!" Ruby moved her flippers to her side and pushed up against the floor so she could raise to her penguin feet again. "We obviously are bad at this..this relationship thing, and, a-and I'm not good at it either because I mean, I basically lived away from society for a really long bit." Ruby bent down a little and grabbed her chair and picked it up as Weiss had already sat back in her own seat.

"I'm going to humor you right now and ask what 'card' are you planning to play now?" Weiss grouses under her breath as she watched the wolf faunus scoot her chair over to where her chair was before she sat down right next to Weiss with her back straightened out and a silly expression on her face, one that caused Weiss to snort a little under her breath.

"My card? Well.. At some point in time everything was nothing right?" Ruby inquires softly as she clandestinely moved her left flipper over to Weiss's arm and gently ran her flipper down it until her hand was gently holding Weiss's under the table, however, not once did the heiress stop Ruby or even object to what she was doing. "Well.. Let me be that nothing to you." Ruby peered at Weiss's face seriously while Weiss only slowly scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"My nothing? Ruby, agh, you're not making sense right now." Weiss felt Ruby squeeze her hand a little as she lowered her ears back.

"No..If nothing was everything at one point in time.. Then I want to be that nothing! Then I'll be your everything while at the same time nothing! I'll mold into whatever it is you desire, because I'm nothing!" Ruby mirthfully smiles at Weiss who was somewhat becoming flushed as she finally was realizing what Ruby was attempting to hint, however, that still didn't make it any less odd to hear Ruby call herself nothing.

"Ruby, you're not nothing, and I don't want you to entirely think that just because I say I want a carpet that you can just magically mold yourself into that, and even if you're a huge dolt, I don't want you in any other 'mold' than Ruby Rose, a faunus training to become a huntress..Although the sentimental thought behind it was very impressive I suppose." All three of the females turn their heads as they notice Professor Peach walking in through the classroom door, gathering the attention of all the students in the classroom.

"...I love you Weiss…" Weiss heard Ruby whisper under her breath as Professor Peach was introducing herself to the class, yet as soon as Ruby had said that silence fell between the two until Weiss squeezed Ruby's flipper one more time.

"Mhm.."

* * *

**Later that day in the dorm after each other their last classes**

* * *

Sitting in the partially silent dorm room of RWBY was the entire team, both couples situated on the bottom beds as they all peered at each other from their side of the room. Weiss and Blake peered at each other with a deadpan expression that showed minor bitterness to them while their respected partners peered at each other with broad delighted grins on their faces. Weiss shifted moderately in her spot as she straightened out her back and brought her arms to her chest where she then crossed them as she tried to ignore the sound of Ruby gnawing on the toy she had given her earlier while Blake was trying to ignore Yang who was using her dragon tail to tickle at the side of her jaw as if it was a cat toy. "So…" Blake haltingly murmured before she hoisted up her clenched fist to her mouth and cleared her throat. "How was the remainder of your day with Ruby in the costume..?"

***Squeak-Squeak- Squeak Squeak***

Weiss let out a long drawn sigh as she ploddingly raised up her right hand from her left arm that had been crossed against her mid-stomach and brought it to her eyes so she could gingerly rub at them with the hope that it adjourned the exhausted feelings that all of her diverse emotions had given her earlier, yet as soon as she successfully rubbed away some of the tired feelings from her eyes, she haltingly glanced over to Ruby when she heard the wolf faunus's temporary chew toy squeak, as well as the sound of Zwei barking on Ruby's lap since every time the wolf faunus made the toy squeak he would bark and gently push his front paw into Ruby's stomach.

Ruby's ears flutter about on top of the penguin costume as they overheard Blake's question that had been directed toward Weiss a second ago, a small elated smile gradually forming on her lips as she turned her head over to Blake while simultaneously allowing the chew toy that was in her flippers to drop onto her lap since she didn't need it to speak to Blake, however, as soon as the toy drops onto Ruby's lap, Zwei snags it and begins to gnaw and play with the toy as Ruby had been doing priorly. "Well, I can't answer on Weiss's behalf, but I'd say I've had a pretty enjoyable remaining day with Weiss, I mean, she let me hold her hand the entire hour! We had to use our other hands to write though, and Weiss even tried to apparently flir-"

Weiss's right eye twitches seldomly as Ruby blabbered on about their earlier interactions due to the fact that she didn't exactly like sharing exclusive information such as her love life with everyone as much as her partner did, however, Weiss tried omit the awkward feeling as much as possible to allow the faunus a bit of publicity, even if it was just with her other team members, Weiss could never truly overstep the lines of giving her family name a bad reputation, however, as soon as Weiss heeded the first word of Ruby's last sentence, her eyes widened in distress of an oncoming situation that she didn't want to even attempt explaining nor even be a part of for the reasons of her own pride would have been at stake. "tch!" Weiss loudly hisses as she reeled her entire body over to her left where Ruby was situated and acted out quickly and swiftly by leaning forward enough so she could dart her hand out and snatch the chew toy out of Zwei's small canine teeth and promptly raise the toy and stuff it into Ruby's mouth again, not caring if the two shared the toy or not since she had been making sure to keep Zwei's mouth as clean as possible for the last few days. "Zip it.." Weiss whispered sharply under her breath to Ruby as her eyes stayed narrow for a full minute. "Now to answer your question Blake," Weiss calmly says out loud as she turned back to Yang and Blake, who were giving Weiss muddled looks from her sudden actions. "It was tiresome, long, and interesting I suppose. What about you and that thing next to you?"

Weiss impassively points to Yang who gasped at the insult of being called a 'thing,' however, just as Yang was about to make a retort about what she had just said, Weiss moves her finger a little up and down as if to illustrate what she was wearing with a small witty smirk on her lips. "Drats! Screw, you Weiss with a bunch of nice side, comments that I don't know!" Yang clutches her fist as she wailed at her setback. Weiss merely rolls her eyes at Yang's childish and melodramatic sulking before she turned her head more towards Blake again as she heard the cat faunus speaking up in an equally tired tone while the expression on her face turned bleak.

"Well, I suppose I could say 'likewise,' although I'm nearly certain that dealing with the younger sibling was easier than dealing with, the older one for many reasons.. Yang has a very tenacious hold.. I think I'd like to put this day behind me.. Or even forgetting it would be very gratifying." Blake pensively murmured as she let out a small yawn before she turned to Yang, who was once again looking aghast at her. "Yang, it's true, you're still surprisingly very clingy most of the time, so don't give me that look," Yang grunts as she crossed her arms and peered at Blake with a quirked brow since she didn't believe she was the clingy one in their situation. "Okay, so we've all finished classes for the day and our partners are still in their costumes, and I'm assuming Yang knows something about them that we don't." Everyone in the room all turned their heads to Yang since it did seem like Yang would know something to help their situation out.

"..." Yang looks back and forth between Blake and the other two that were peering at her expectantly before she haltingly scooted back on Blake's bed until she reached Blake's pillow where she then slipped her right arm under it until it showed up at the top again, allowing her to firmly hug the pillow as she forged a couple of yawns. "Oh man! Wow! Look at the time, super tiring day! How about this; we sleep now, then we try and figure out these costumes tomorrow because I'm enjoying myself at the moment in this costume." Yang sheepishly offers a grin as Weiss's peer immediately turned into a glare upon hearing her suggestion while Blake merely scrunched her eyebrows down in displeasure. "Guys come on! What's wrong with the co-"

Yang's eyes gradually broaden as she watched Weiss place her hands on her side on the bed before she pushes down on it to help her stand up, a ominous aspect clearly showing in Weiss's eyes as she got a small twisted smile on her lips, one that gave the blonde a familiar feeling that had the same vibes from her knocking her sister out by using Weiss.

Yang moderately scooted back on Blake's bed as her eyes anxiously darted around before they went back to being fixated on Weiss who was sauntering steadily over towards the bottom edge of her bed where her rapier was leaned against, and as soon as Weiss made it to her weapon she reached her hand out and grasped the hilt of the weapon and lifted it up off the floor then turned the blade part up to the ceiling, allowing the heiress a full view of the dust chamber. "You're right Yang, maybe you should sleep, or maybe you're not motivated enough to speak huh? Might I suggest my help? I'm positive I could make you motivated to tell us how to get these costumes off of you.." Weiss hums softly as she lifted up her right hand to her dust chamber and gave it one spin before she gingerly pushed the dust chamber out and inspected the inside. "I don't think you understood Blake when she told you to tell us, and unlike Blake, I'm demanding you tell us right now."

Weiss once serene tone of voice immediately became stringent as her narrow eyes darted over to Yang before she slammed the dust chamber back into its place and whipped her blade down next to her side. "... Lovely day to be a snitch, I mean, Weiss, I just, I really love breathing don't you? So..Conflict is arising! Red! Warning! Stranger danger like literally man! Ruby your girlfriend is threatening to murder me!" Yang yelped as if she was a hurt animal and immediately snapped Ruby out of her happy dazed state as she had been gnawing on the toy in another world until she heard Yang's yelps, which caused her to promptly reel her head over to Yang who was pointing at Weiss who had begun to approach her. "As they say in Vale police training, sick/ stop em, Rubes!" Ruby's eyes glance over to Weiss, who had her rapier on the wind chamber with the intent of getting familiar revenge quite literally in the same manner.

Blake had haltingly been searching on the bed next to her for her weapon since she had the intent of throwing Gambol Shroud's ribbon at Weiss's feet to get the armed heiress down to the ground when Ruby dropped the chew toy out of her mouth and held Zwei to her lower stomach with her right flipper as she raised on the bed in a crouched position before she lunged/threw herself at Weiss's back, causing the heiress to lose her grip on the sword enough to send it into the air while she dropped to her knees when Ruby's body slammed into her back. "Ack!" Weiss wheezed as soon her chest hit the floor as well as her face before the entire weight of the wolf faunus and corgi followed. "Ru-Eep!" Weiss's breath hitched as soon as her rapier fell in front of her on it's pointed edge before it flopped over on it's side, leaving the heiress to stare at the floor with wide eyes at how close her own weapon had just come to piercing her. "Ru..Ruby! You..You could have just killed me!"

Zwei made a bunch of pained howls as he was still squashed in between Ruby's lower stomach and Weiss's lower back while Ruby was biting at her lip with a pained expression since when she had tackled Weiss to the ground she had wrapped her hand around Weiss's waist to help reduce the pain of the fall for the heiress, however, as soon as Weiss felt on top of her flipper, her finger had somewhat curled up, causing Weiss to painfully force it back out. "Ooow…" Ruby let out a pained howl as she whimpered. "Weiss..You hurt my finger! Come on! That's the second time today!" Ruby whined in Weiss's ear as she tried to lift more of her lower half off of Zwei, who was attempting to escape their weight.

"I hurt you?! Excuse me Ruby?! Who was it who had just gotten tackled by a faunus and corgi again?! Jus-just get off me! I don't even know how you two managed to take most of the damage in this situation anyway." Weiss seethed breathlessly as she writhed under Ruby until the wolf faunus rolled to her left until she was off Weiss's back and laying on her own back with her hurt flipper being clutched in her other flipper while Zwei merely stayed on Weiss's lower back whimpering like a flimsy noodle. "Good grief Ruby.. You've gotten bigger, I mean that actually hurt." Weiss fastidiously moved her hands to the side of her and began to push up off the ground at a slow pace since it still hurt to move now.

Ruby replied to Weiss's notion about her growing with a forlorn groan, yet she notices Yang sliding off Blake's began before mincing on over towards her, however, before she actually went to Ruby, Yang veered over to Weiss's weapon and nimbly kicked the rapier that was in front of Weiss under Blake's bed with a satisfied grin. "Nice try Princess, but unlike you, I had a semi-decent reason for doing what I did, freaking small fry." Weiss had been rubbing at her back while sitting on the floor when Yang walked in front of her and kicked her weapon under Blake's bed, which had ultimately caused her to look up at Yang with a bitter expression as she gritted her teeth at Yang's taunting comments. "I told you I liked to breathe Weiss, listen to me next time will ya." Yang chuckles before she veered back towards Ruby and began to saunter towards her little sister on the floor.

Ruby haltingly began to shrivel up again as she noticed Yang stopping at her side. "Sis, thank you for the save." Yang crouched down moderately so that she could prudently slide her hands under her sister's back and legs to pick her up in the bridle style since it was the most easiest way to hold someone for Yang. "Well anyway, guys, Rubes is like our team's night rooster, or well, adorable puppy, so when she howls, we've gotta hit the sack! Get it? Anyone? Ruby she just essentially howled out?" Yang leans back up with Ruby in her arms before she reeled her head back over to Blake and Weiss, who were shaking their heads at the awful attempt at a joke she had made. "Aw, come on! Why is it every time I come up with something decent you two shun me?! Weiss I can kind of understand, but Blake?! That was a totally good one! Just think about it!" Yang gripes emphatically as she glanced down to Ruby whose ears were folded as her eyes side glanced away from Yang with a bleak expression, the same as the others. "You too?! Ugh! Fine! Be lame guys, but Ruby's howl is signifying that it's team RWBY's bed time!"

Ruby's ears promptly raise up after Yang had said that they were heading to bed, her head reeling back over to her sister as her eyes dilated. "What?! Nononono! Yang, I did not say anything nor did I even howl, howls are somewhat what usually are to express some emotions and things like really deep! Hey! What are you doing?!" Ruby squeaked and flailed about in Yang's arms since when she was trying to elucidate Yang in various types of howls the blonde had walked to her and Weiss's bed and began to try to raise the wolf faunus up so she could toss her onto her bunk. "Yang stop it! I wanted to go talk to Velvet todayyy! I require freedom as your leader!" Ruby began to spaz out in Yang's arms as the blonde repeatedly attempted to toss the wolf faunus up on her bunk; however, Ruby tightly gripped Yang's under arm and held on while letting out a bunch of grunts. "Yaaang!" Yang fortuitously made a small blunder and Ruby immediately seized the moment by nimbly shifting in Yang's arms until she was upright again with her legs firmly wrapped around Yang's waist while her arms were also wrapped around her neck. "I don't want to go on my messy bed, Yang! We have two hours until lights out! Weisss!" Ruby growled stubbornly as she felt Yang trying to pry her off her while stumbling around.

Blake and Weiss watched as the siblings began to bicker about how sleeping was important and how sleeping wasn't necessary while Yang merely kept shaking her chest to try and get Ruby off her since it felt more like an octopus had clung to her more than her sister. "Gosh darn it Ruby how tight is your grip?! I feel like you're trying to mold into me!" Yang couldn't help but chuckle as she gradually stopped her frantic attempts to get the penguin/octopus/wolf faunus off of her. "Are you really not going to let go of me, Rubes?" Yang inquires softly to the wolf faunus as her arms dropped to her sides and just dangled there while Ruby merely just buried her face in Yang's chest and tightened her grip on Yang's body to make her answer clear. "Are you sure you don't want to let go of me, Rubes?" Ruby briskly shook her head in Yang's chest as she let out a bunch of quiet and sullen growls since she wanted her sister to know that she was clearly getting agitated. "...Okay Rubes, you know, it's really impolite to snarl or even growl at someone who is your sister as well as family."

Ruby obstinately puffed out her cheeks in Yang's chest as her tail dangled between Yang's legs, swaying to the sound of the tick from the clock as she continued to growl at the blonde girl by the reason of she simply didn't want to go to bed at that moment. "No, I refuse to go to bed." Ruby's ears twitched around as she heard Yang enervatedly sighing under her breath before she felt Yang's shoulder moving moderately, indicating that Yang was lifting up her arms most likely to attempt to try and pry her off of her again, however, Ruby's body grows rigid as soon as she felt Yang's fingers gently pressing into her sides. "Y..Yang what are you doing.. Yang, no, stop, tha- hahaha!" Before Ruby could even get another word out of her mouth she felt Yang's finger beginning to wiggle around on her sides, causing her to writhe in her sister's reversed tight grip that was now holding her in the position she had clung to Yang in. "Ahaha! I-I'm ss..sorry Yang! I..I..ahahah didn't mean to growl at you!" Ruby strained out her apology as she tried to push away from Yang. "Weiiisss!"

Yang was impishly grinning as she tickled the wolf faunus in consideration of the fact that she knew Ruby had never been a fan of being tickled by anyone, however, she abruptly stopped tickling the wolf faunus when she felt something clout the back of her head, eliciting a yelp from the blonde girl as she nimbly reeled around with her aura flaring viciously from being struck, ready to ignite at any given moment, yet granting all this, as soon as Yang reeled around and saw Weiss heatedly glaring up at her with her arms cross, her anger gradually dwindled out and was replaced by an amusing emotion. "Yang, while I do to a certain degree agree to with the idea that the team should retire to bed for now, I request that you put Ruby down. She will not be sleeping on that hazardous contraption you all call a bed. Do you know how horrifying it is to see that thing swaying when Ruby shifts in her sleep? Or do you not know that your sister is a very shifty sleeper?" Yang stood there biting her bottom lip as she stared down at Weiss, listening to all of the excuses she had about why Ruby most of the time slept with her while trying not to burst out laughing at the predicament. Leave it to the girlfriends to swoop in and save their lovers, such freaking stereotype situations with Weiss, however, Yang managed to hear her little sister forging her own sniffles as she stared at Weiss, silently thanking her for the heroic act of saving her from tickles.

Yang finally lets out a snort after Weiss finishes her lengthy list of excuses before she placidly spoke up. "I'll admit something you called me earlier Weiss, maybe I am ignorant about a lot of things. However, I suppose that makes you my arrogant twin. We can be Yin and Yang with this if you like, but anyways, I find those excuses pretty funny so I suppose I could let this one slip by since…" Yang's voice becomes quiet as she leisurely leaned down to Weiss's face, her once impish smile forming into a devilish smile as she whispered to Weiss. "This is for the fact that If my hands can't rip this fabric apart, I doubt your petite hands could do anything either; it's in the bag for me huh~? This is almost pure comedy gold to me because of the irony here!" Weiss's face becomes flushed at the comment Yang had just added before she raised up her hand and slapped Yang's face somewhat hard enough to leave a mark before she scoffed.

"You're utterly obnoxious Yang Xiao Long, and you know what? You do not tell me what I am to do and not to do, I am a free woman, and I'll be damned if I let you tell me how I am suppose to date Ruby. I care deeply for your dolt of a sister, and I'm sick and tired of you thinking I'll do something stupid and hurt her. Well it's time you get it through your thick skull that I'd do anything to make her happy just as you would, now onto another topic, I swear if I find out you personally set this stupid prank up I will do something about it, Yang." Yang's eyes widen at Weiss's retort since she didn't expect the heiress to stand up for either of them like that since she hadn't been doing that for the other times.

"...I see.. Well, no, I didn't set this prank up Weiss.." Yang blinked a few times as the sudden feeling of satisfaction coursed through her thoughts as she ruminated about Weiss firmly standing up against her, a slight smile forming on her lips again as she looked at Weiss. "Pranks are too much of a cheap tactic to get people to laugh or something, and that's not how Yang rolls because the way I roll is without those Blakes…" Yang chuckled boorishly as she turned away from Weiss and took a few steps until she was in front of Weiss's bed, which she then gingerly set the wolf faunus on it, allowing Ruby to tiredly curl up into a ball on the heiress's bed. "I feel a bit hurt that you think I, the great and mighty Pun queen, would ever think of using such tactics."

Weiss had let out an exaggerated sigh before she rolled her eyes at everything Yang had just said since she found it all absolutely absurd."Ugh, fine, sure, well anyways, I'm going to change in the bathroom since you and Ruby are apparently going to be staying in those ridiculous costumes tonight and Blake can use it after me." Weiss began to saunter over towards the bathroom door since she usually left her nightgown in their anyway to make it easier for herself.

Yang watched as Weiss enter the bathroom before shutting the door behind her, which she then began to triumphantly cheer a little since for some reason she felt extremely satisfied with Weiss's assertiveness and protectiveness getting redirected towards Ruby, causing Yang to feel more appreciative with Weiss dating her little sister for many reasons, the once anxious feelings that Weiss could potentially damage the faunus's heart slowly dwindling as she did the jig. "Freaking even the Princess is finally growing!" Yang hummed blithely as she danced over towards Blake, who was sitting on her bed with a book open since she still had to wait for Weiss to leave the bathroom to change. "Did you hear that Blakey?"

The cat faunus's ears rouse about under the black fabric before she gently nodded her head a few times without looking up at her dancing partner. "Of course Yang." Blake collectedly says as she brought her thumb to her mouth and moderately licked it before she reached her hand out again and turned the page, staying quiet even as she felt Yang sitting next to her and leaning against her shoulder.

"Blake, you weren't even actually listening were you?" Blake smiles a little bit before she shook her head and continued to read her book even as she heard Yang grousing under her breath. "Nothing at all huh?" Blake once again shakes her head to answer Yang's question since she had been too focused on her book to concentrate on the two's small quarrel. "Confound it, Blake, now I don't have anyone to talk to about it.."

* * *

**6 Hours later in the night- 10 pm-**

* * *

The sound of Yang's serene snoring resonated out through the dorm of RWBY as she was rested on her top bunk with her hand dangling down from the edge since at some point during the night Yang had rolled to the side of the of bed and searched futilely for her pillow until her arm flopped off the side of the bed, and at the blonde's half conscious state she merely settled for letting it stay there since it would have taken too much energy to move her arm back onto the bed.

Blake lied in her own bed as well gently breathing as she securely held her book to her chest as if you would when you hugged a person and the cat faunus's ears occasionally twitched when Yang let out an angry snoring grunt from one of her dreams before the cat faunus would quietly grumble in her sleep for Yang to quiet down before she would ultimately snuggle closer to her book as well as under the warm blankets that were draped over her.

Across the room Weiss and Ruby were once again huddled up under two blankets with Ruby facing the wall and Weiss holding onto Ruby from behind by the mid stomach in consideration of that weird fact that even though Weiss generally seemed as if she would enjoy the coldness to their side of the room, would shiver and shudder before burying her face more into Ruby's back with unhappy grumbles, however, unlike normal Ruby was facing the wall of Weiss's bunk snarling under her breath in a low tone before she would shudder and gently push out her flippers. "Aha..Gnnh.." Ruby huffs as her eyebrows scrunched down, her teeth gritting together in her sleep as she tried to push further back into Weiss.

* * *

**Ruby's subconscious- The wolf's vault-**

* * *

Laid out on its stomach with folded ears was the beast of emotions, known as what Ruby referred to it as merely the wolf. Ragged breaths filled the silent confinement that the beast called home, a safe, and warm place that the beast had been formed in gradually over the years. It was only a month ago that the wolf could truly call its dome it's home because it knew Ruby would listen to it keenly, and there was no longer the repudiation that it had to endure in the past. The wolf's ears folded back as it shivered and trembled in its sleep.

The wolf paws twitched as it let out a low and almost pained snort from it's nostrils, the dreams where nothing but recollections of past incidents out through the wolf faunus's life, how much they had both suffered, but what was to be expected from such a beast. Created from negative emotions, manifested from the soul, it could have been classified as what those humans called Grimm. Ruby knew what the beast essentially was, yet she had managed to accept that there was even a beast residing in her as her. Another low snort resonates in the air from the beast as it felt misty thorns clawing away at it's hind leg, however, the beast did not arouse from it's slumber as the dreams recapitulated.

The beast cared for Ruby's well-being, it cared for her team, it generally cared. The wolf always wondered what such creature such as an entity that's purpose was too shallow Ruby's sanity was supposed to even have such emotions itself towards the outside world as well as its host. Love was such a strange emotion to feel the wolf faunus experience, yet they weren't the wolf's were they? What was it ever like to feel emotions other than fury, disorientation, resentment, and sadness? A snarl of agitation came from the wolf's throat as it dreamed, thorns of pain and mist consuming its lower half, slowly debilitating the beast's existence as it let out pained snorts and occasional snarls.

Such as if cold fingers the murky mist ran through the beast's black and red fur while occasionally stopping when the beast shifted in its sleep, yet as soon as the wolf settled back down, the mist continued to travel the beast's body.

This slumber.. This feeling.. What is this? After a few more minutes the mist had finally engulfed the beast of emotions entire entity, the feeling of being smothered out such as if a rose were to wilt the wolf's breathing picked up until it began to hyperventilate, yet still the beast remained asleep, unable to wake up from its slumber.

This wasn't right? Why wasn't this right?

"_No one has authority; we're equals here._" Equals? That's right. The wolf was Ruby's other half. They were equals finally, so why was this so unnatural?! Gray eyes promptly open before the wolf swiftly began to raise up on it's legs and snarled while glancing frantically around the place before it heard the sound of Ruby's whimpers, causing it to growl in distress. "**Rub..Ruby!**" The wolf wheezed a little as it moved its right paw in front of it and began to take weak steps towards the sound of Ruby's pain whimpers. "**Ru..Rub..Ruby.. You better..Answer me this instant..**" The wolf barked viciously as it continued to try and trudge forward towards the source. "**Are you ok..okay?**" The wolf's vision faded in and out as it took another shaky step forward, however, it felt as if all Ruby's normal excited energy had been wiped clean from it, leaving it almost fragile. "**God dammit.."** The wolf attempt to take another step forward, yet the feelings of fatigue were slowly gnawing at the wolf's will to stay awake. "**Ruby..**"

The wolf tried to continue onward steadily until it heard one loud screech that caused its ears to fold back before it lost it's balance finally and began to tip over to it's right side which almost seemed as if time had sped up, and by the time the wolf realized what was transpiring around it, it was too late, and the hard impact of the ground causing it to grunt before it heard a soft thump from somewhere in the outside world that Ruby's eyes portrayed to it, and soon, the world surrounding the beast became dark and cold again.

* * *

I'M TRASH FOR THIS CHAPTER. WEISS YOU MADE ME GURGLE IN EMBARRASSMENT WRITING YOU HARASS RUBY... WHHYYYYYYYYYYY! TRAASSSHH! THE JOKE IS ON ME QUITE LITERALLY.. -GURGLES SADLY- WHY CAN I NEVER CORRECTLY DO FLUFF...

Weiss tried to flirt, she did, but she failed because Ruby didn't think Weiss was capable of flirting. ALTHOUGH THAT KNOCK OUT THOUGH, AM I RIGHT?! Love is more fun to watch than actual wrestling. CAN WE JUST REALIZE HOW STRONG WEISS AND RUBY'S SEXUAL TENSION IS, MAN. IT'S SO BIG, I DON'T EVEN THINK IT'S FUNNY. Also hey! Yang and Weiss's friendship is gradually getting better though guys!

How on earth do people work on schedules?! This kills me! Writing on times and days are really awful for my writing since it left me with a bit of a writers block issue that I had to seriously kick through with this chapter so I hope you all can still enjoy it because I tried really hard.

Well anyway, another chapter from me! So I hoped you enjoyed it and don't worry, even though I'll have fewer days to work on writing, I'll still try to get chapters out at reasonable times..Although this arrangement hopefully won't last long. (Hopefully.) So have a great night or day as always people of the internet!


	49. Silver Eyes Of The Beast

Gentle and tranquil breathing filled the still and quiet morning atmosphere, as the sun had risen just high enough to loom partially over the sleeping faunus's body that had been sprawled out directly on her stomach on the damp and moist grass, sleeping as peacefully as one possibly could. However, in spite of that having been said, even the most serene of moments in a person's time had their bitter eventual endings, and with a single and yet soft raspy groan that had seemingly sounded as if it had been more of a growl than anything, began to resound from the Faunus's chest and throat as the once moderately perked ears slowly began to droop back down into the red and black tresses, and as her once concealed gray irises gingerly began to open until they had revealed the hazed gray eyes of the faunus. Yet despite having been opened, the wolf Faunus's gray irises peered unfocused in the direction of a certain abnormally silent cricket resting calmly on top of her flipper that had been laid in front of her face, causing her to slightly scowl for a minute in hopes that it had possibly scared the creature off. "Ugh.. Shoo.. Don't you see how big I am to you?" As the cricket continued to silently rest upon the Faunus's flipper and peered back at her for what had seemed to be an eternity before she eventually sighed and closed her eyes in defeat after having not scared the creature off.

As Ruby lied motionlessly in the cold damp grass that had been gradually been causing the stomach of her costume to become gradually become more and more dirtied and tarnished from the dirt and trimmed grass clinging to the wet spots on the costume, yet despite the entire fact that the damp spots that had been spreading around the stomach part of her costume slightly beginning to give of a sensation of agitation from her skin not having enjoyed the feeling of cold cloth pressing into her body, Ruby stay stationary as she mirthfully bathed in the warm rays of sunlight that had been managing to shine through the leaves of the trees shrouding her small figure and scatteredly shaded her being in a warm feeling. However, as the seconds ticked by and turned into full minutes, Ruby's ears had managed to suddenly pick up on the familiar sound of grass being crunched softly under someone's feet as they began to get closer and closer to where she had been sprawled out, causing the black charcoal colored ears to alarmingly perk up and attempt to seek out exactly where the noises had been coming from while the once contentful expression became miffed as she tried to quickly arranged the array of disorienting thoughts of confusion and concern of where she had been, yet before Ruby could have been even fully been set off into the emotion of alarm and panic from the approaching noise and acted on impulse to stop the intruder, she felt the presences of an old aura; one that she had not experienced since she had been small.

Yet, as if the immediate and abrupt swirl of many emotions and thoughts that had clouded her mind in the mere instance of a second had seemingly sent the Faunus into the false feeling of being completely paralyzed as she was flooded by the scent of an old aura that she had long since had thought was something she would not experience again in her lifetime. However, with the little willpower that she had actually had control of, she tensely began to impulsively ball up her hand into a fist inside the of flipper as she listened intently to the sound of the footsteps get closer and closer until they suddenly stopped next to her. Ruby knew what this was, she would have been lying if she didn't say she occasionally didn't have dreams of those who once were her family still existing by her side, but this had been crossing the line of reality and dreams. It had all felt too surreal to merely just contentedly accept and play along with. _'Go away.'_ Ruby gritted down her teeth tightly down onto each other as she listened painfully to the person slowly squatting down next to her until they were able to gently reach out and pet her head as if nothing had happened in the past years. _'Stop it._'

Ruby's body immediately responded to the sudden touch and tensed up under the person's hand as they lightly grazed the side of her ear that had been lowered back into the messy black locks of hair, however, despite how small the change in Ruby's posture was, the action of dismay hadn't gone unnoticed from the person as the gingerly came to halt that had lasted more than a simple few minutes before they gingerly retracted their hand away from her head. "I suppose that one way to react to an old acquaintance since, well, I can't say that I didn't expect much of you, Ruby. Not now, that is." Flustered and shaken by the utter sound of the voice that she hadn't heard in so long, Ruby forced down an immense lump that had formed in the back of her throat before she whimpered feebly as if her presence had been reduced down to that of a small animal. "Hmm. I haven't seen this given in since you were little. You've changed." Ruby inhaled a sharp breath before she gingerly exhaled a minute later in an attempt to gather the thoughts that had been surging through her mind relentlessly.

There had been so many things that the faunus wanted to merely cry out and act about in the single second when finally hearing the other's voice, to make up for all those lost and scattered memories. The emptiness that the years gave her, the mental ruining of causing others agony; all for the sakes of her own bitterness."No-Stop it..Stop acting like you're actually here, I'm no fool to the mind acting on wishes when under stress and lately there's just too much going on for me to comprehend.. I-I've learned that over the years." Ruby allowed her sentence to gradually trail off as she felt the other person calmly placing their hand once more on top of hers as if they knew what she went through during their times apart before her ears slightly raised up upon hearing their raspy laugh that had clearly shown the age growth. "You're not real, you won't be real anymore. You vanished years ago-but I- I don't want to wake up just yet. I've missed you." Shortly after Ruby had finished speaking, silence reclaimed the atmosphere around the pair, yet the ragged and forced breaths from the faunus soon followed since Ruby knew that no matter how much she may have pleaded and begged, all good things such as these came to their end.

"I'm afraid you already know the answer to your request of me, Ruby. You said it yourself." Ruby snorted slightly in a pitiful manner since they were right, she had known the answer to her own plead from the very start of waking up and noticing the aura. There was no point in wishing for more endless dreams when she had others waiting for her to wake up now, yet, that still didn't lessen the pain that had been had tightly constricting around her chest . A soft sigh of acceptance pressed past Ruby's lips as she nodded her head silently reluctantly. "Although, I will congratulate you on your wish coming true. You've finally become quite the little beast you've set out to be over the years. It's a shame to see you all caged up here, obeying the rules of humanity. " Ruby's bit her tongue at the abrupt mention of the past, yet she remained silent as she felt the person's hand moving up off from her hand and back to the special spot where she had been pet in the past by them.

_'I..This is-this is the end, isn't it? A reminder.'_ Ruby gradually felt her consciousness slipping away from her grasp once more while memories of the past and present relapsed through her mind as if a short film. 'When I grow up! I want to be big and scary, just like you! Then no one will pick on me! Oh! Ah! N-not that you're scary mom!' Ruby heart pounded rapidly in her chest as a swirl of memories all came into thought from every corner and every cranny of her mind. It had all been far too much to take in, yet suddenly she heard the familiar voices of her friends relapse as well. _'Haah. That's right_.' Ruby's body slowly relaxed down as a small smile formed on her lips at the reminder her friends gave her. "Not-not everyone is a bad as we thought. So why play monster any longer.." Ruby drowsily uttered under her breath as she finally gave into the lulling feelings of contentment and fell back into another peaceful slumber.

A small impish grin appeared on the person's lips as they removed their hand from the sleeping faunus's head and lifted up the hand that had priorly been rested on Ruby's hand and watched as a decent sized gray flame appeared on the tip of their fingertip, somewhat unveiling a pair of silver beastly eyes that had a hazed glow to them. "Hm. They've changed you but don't worry now. It won't be much long." Swiftly, the flame diminished until it faded into nothing as the person closed their fist. "So for now, rest at ease."

* * *

**A few hours later into the morning.**

* * *

Prompt and hectic footsteps echoed down the partially empty hallway as a pair of bleak and distressed blue eyes darted around through the occasional group of students that were standing idly by the walls of the hallway chatting with other students. Yet, occasionally a few students had managed to catch the heiress peering at their group and silently gathered the attention of the other students around their group, causing a few to awkwardly back up in confusion as she had passed by. _'Nothing still.. Haah, where on Remnant could that faunus be. She's honestly such a pain to keep up with sometimes._' Weiss wearily sighed as she allowed herself to slow her down as she came to the end of the hallway she had been walking up and into the next separate halls that led to either the west or east wing of the school _'Now if I was an active faunus again, where would I be?'_

Contemplating on her various choices of thoughts, Weiss glanced over slightly towards her right where the east wing was only to notice a few more groups of students bunched up around certain classroom doors waiting for the first morning class to begin. However the thought of occasionally having to bypass more students that particular morning caused Weiss's face to become grimace. _'I know she's quite the social faunus, but I don't think she'd be social enough to talk and wait for class to start..'_ Shortly after making the comment in her thoughts she glanced over towards her left side where the west wing of the school was and noticed that it was oddly empty unlike the east._ 'Haah, sadly neither choices are quite logical when it comes to Ruby, however, I'll take my chances of being wrong after searching all morning.'_

Weiss leisurely lifted up her right hand to her mouth and covered it as she yawned slightly from the fact that in her haste to rush out of the dorm that morning in seek of Ruby had made her miss quite a few of her daily morning routines, which as a result had left the heiress abnormally discombobulated. _'She's gonna get an ear full when I find her. I swear. I feel more like her babysitter than a lover sometimes.'_ As Weiss turned to the left and began to grudgingly trudged down the hallway with little energy, she couldn't help but peer at out the occasional windows that were scattered down the hallways to make sure it was bright enough for the students to see or have something to glance out when waiting for morning classes. Weiss appreciated the view of the morning since no matter how old she got it was always as if a fresh start.

_'Okay, what rooms or areas could Ruby possibly want to go to this early in the morning in the wes-'_ Weiss had been in the middle of brainstorming possibilities when she was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a distant door creaking softly open, yet upon turning her head to face back forward where she had heard the noise, she noticed a dark orange haired student walking out with a few textbooks settled under his arm. However, as if not aware of the heiress's presence, he gently used the side of her foot to push the door back shut and turned the opposite direct and began to walk off while whistling a quiet tune to himself.

A sudden sense of familiarity hit the heiress as she slightly slowed down and quirked a brow in apprehension of who had just left the empty classroom and was now getting further away second by second. _'Wait a minute, Isn't that Fox from team CFVY? If so believe I've heard Ruby mention something about him before..And if he knows Ruby, then there might be a chance he knows where the dolt is, that is if it's him in the first place.'_ As much as Weiss disliked asking complete strangers for help, she was in a hurry to find her leader before their morning classes began and the two of them got half grades for not attending. So with a reluctant and skeptical groan of complete frustration, Weiss trekked after the orange haired student for a few minutes until she got close enough to where she could softly call out to the person. "Excuse me!"

Weiss's abrupt call had moderately managed to startle the dark orange haired student, however, he had quickly managed to relax upon noticing the gentle tone Weiss had used to call out to him and responded in a slightly hesitant tone. "Uh, huh? Me?" Weiss watched as the student took a step forward and turned his body so that he could entirely see who it was who had just called out to him, yet as soon as blue eyes met clear white eyes, the pair stared at each other in recognition. "Oh, wait, aren't a member Ruby's team? Pardon me if I get this wrong, but you're Schnee right?" Weiss was somewhat taken back by the pair of white eyes that were focusing down on her before she shook her head and straightened up her back and offered a polite smile at the recognition, despite them never truly having a conversation. "Hm? Was I wrong by chance?"

"No, you're right. I'm Weiss Schee, and you must be Fox from team CFVY. " Weiss noticed a slight grin forming on Fox's lips upon her mentioning his name before he gingerly used his right hand to grab the books that had been under his left arm and removed them, which shortly after he had moved the three books from under his left arm, he extended out his left hand out to Weiss with a contentful expression. "Oh, uh, sorry if I seem a bit out of it today." Weiss lifted up her right hand and gently gripped Fox's hand and shook it. "I'm surprised you know such formal greeting for a school such as this."

"Well, I suppose you could say that any friends of Ruby are potential friends of mine and team CFVY. Although out of all of us Velvet seems to be closer to Ruby than the rest of our team, but I still stand strongly by what I said. " Weiss couldn't help but smirk somewhat at Fox's response, completely omitting the fact that he had jumped straight to considering her a friend, which had somewhat normally bothered her. "Where's the little wolf anyhow? I haven't personally seen her since a few days ago when she mentioned you had been in the nurse's office. How are you anyway? She seemed quite upset by something."

Weiss's calm expression soon turned to one of a scowl as she heard Fox mention not having seen the faunus since the time she got out of the nurse's office. "To answer your question I'm doing.." Weiss halted her sentence as she scrunched her eyebrows down at the thought of the burn mark on the front of her stomach before she slowly continued to speak in a low manner. "Fairly decent lately, just a few pains now and then but generally everything will heal. Although are you sure you haven't seen Ruby around the school any lately?" Fox quirked a brow at Weiss's strained voice before he pondered a bit of his earlier wandering about.

"Well, no, I haven't oddly seen the faunus today or really any other students. The majority of the other classes for the morning are to the east and I've been gathering stuff up for my evening classes in the west wing." Weiss let out a long frustrated sigh as she lifted up her right hand to her face and used her index and thumb finger to pinch and massage between both of her eyes to reduce the amount of unladylike yelling she wanted to do that morning. All Weiss wanted to do at that moment was merely lay down and go back to sleep with the hope that this had merely been a nightmare and Ruby was squirming in her sleep again. "Uh, I'm gonna go on a guess here and say you're looking for her though." Weiss rolled her left hand in a circular motion to signal that Fox was right. "I may help though"

"You, have a way to find her when I've been searching all morning?" Weiss softly scoffed at Fox's mention of having some form or way of finding a faunus with hyper activeness plus an odd semblance of speed, however, she quickly lowered her shoulders at the unintentional crudeness to the tone of her voice. "Haah, you'll have to pardon my rudeness for now, it's just been a very long start to my morning and I haven't even had something to make it better so far. So tell me how do you plan to find Ruby?" Weiss lowered her right arm down and crossed it on top of her left arm as she peered slightly up at Fox who was oddly still giving off a serene expression, despite her minor snap.

"Reasonable reason of why you're upset, so no need to apologize to me. Now, however, as to how we're going to find the little wolf, you wouldn't mind sparing a few minutes of your time to accompany me towards the library would you?" Fox noticed the sudden perplexed expression appearing on the heiress's face as she raised a brow in curiosity of how exactly going to the library with him would have helped her in any manner, yet before Weiss could have questioned his offer, he spoke up. "Now, I have slightly a few tricks up my sleeves. So the offer is if you will be willing to put your trust in me momentarily. I assure you this'll benefit us both in our day today." Fox offered a friendly smile down to the heiress who was had was glaring at him quizzically.

"Now I'll have you know, I don't exactly just freely give my trust out to people I've only just met. However, I do have class in 20 minutes with that dolt so at this point if you have any leads to where she's hiding. They're better than just roaming on my own." Weiss paused mid-sentence as she watched Fox understandingly nod his head at her mention of only just meeting him. "So fine. Lead the way and let's be haste. I don't have too much time to spare." Fox used his free left hand to give Weiss a thumbs up before he reeled around on the ball off his foot and began to leisurely walk further down the west hall while Weiss rolled her eyes once and began to follow closely next to Fox with less enthusiasm.

As the pair walked down the hall in silence Weiss's blue eyes occasionally drifted off over towards her left where Fox was in slight fascination for the man's noteworthy pair of white eyes. Sure she had met many odd people with strange eye colors, such as Ruby, but never had she seen a pair of clear white eyes on another human being, or so she at least believed Fox wasn't a faunus. Judging from appearance, but she could have been wrong seeing as the last incident of walking in on Blake and Yang. _'They're not just light colors are they? They're completely white.. Can..Can he see? Ugh..'_ Weiss slowly and silently got frustrated over the urge to ask about his eye color, however, her father hadn't raised her to be that disrespect so she wouldn't act like she was.

However as a few more minutes ticked by, Fox finally spoke up. "You know you remind me of the little wolf herself." Weiss's eyes widened upon hearing Fox speak up with a smirk on his lips as he glanced over to the heiress. "I might not be able to read minds, but you know, she did the same thing when she first met me, yet unlike you, she clearly questioned them. I've also heard the rumor about Schnee heritages but if I was to be bluntly honest, you don't exactly fit the picture they described." Fox softly chuckled to himself as he noticed the heiress's look turning to of bewilder and insult.

"And what do you mean by that comment?! Look, I don't really know you but if you're gonna ins-" Weiss's voice had been slightly getting shrill and clearly agitated when she suddenly stopped from noticing Fox swiftly raising his index finger up to his lips while slowly closing his eyes with a smile still noticeably present on his lips as well.

"No, you surely remind me of this little wolf we're currently searching for. Would it be much to say that she's rubbed off on a lot of us? Maybe more so than others on a few." Weiss's cheeks gradually began to become a light tinge of red as she lifted up her right fist and awkwardly coughed into it since she hadn't been expecting Fox to somewhat indirectly hint at Ruby rubbing off on her personality before she heard Fox chortle out loud at the red clearly showing up on her cheeks at the assumption. "The little wolf is quite the little social butterfly. Apparently that is." Weiss grunted in embarrassment of being somewhat laughed at before she glanced down to her skirt pocket when noticing her scroll go off.

"I suppose you have a minor point there." Weiss unenthusiastically grumbled under her breath as the light redness to her cheeks gradually faded away as she was promptly lowering her right arm back down to her side upon hearing her scroll go off and gently reached her hand into the side pocket of her skirt and fished out the scroll. 'Who is it now?' Hesitantly lifting up her scroll to her chest, Weiss used her thumb to press down on the side button of her scroll until the screen flashed on and presented the contact name of 'Yang Xiao- Thing two.' The contact name of the Yellow team member caused a small smirk to form on the heiress's lips as she scoffed. _'It's about time this brute responded.'_

Weiss lifted up her left hand and gently used it's index finger to tap once at Yang's message box so that the home screen lowered for a moment before reopening up with Yang's entire message, which read. Yang Xiao- Thing two: Ice Queen! Look at this great friendship that we're finally getting somewhere with. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be messaged first. Oddly though I gotta say we're going a bit too fast here. Weiss's blue eyes glared at the message for a few seconds as she tried to process what Yang was joking about before she gripped the phone somewhat tighter in disgust of the idea.

Weiss Schnee: Yang, as much as I'd love to just turn around and go find you so I can slap the sense into you. I'm busy. You should be too. Now please tell me you're responding to my earlier message because you and Blake found Ruby. Weiss partially glanced up towards Fox as Yang's side of the message was typing only to see that he was quietly looking forward still, yet shortly upon looking up, Weiss felt her scroll vibrate in her hand slightly.

Yang Xiao- Thing two: Oh, uhm, well, yeah about that Weiss. You know Professor Peter right? Weiss quizzically glared at her scroll in consideration of merely putting it back into her skirt's pocket instead of dealing with Yang, however, the minor curiosity of why Yang had mentioned one of their Professors caused the heiress to continue to massage to the blonde brute of a teammate.

Deciding that the conversation was already moronic, Weiss simply chose to play along with Yang's shenanigans and responded in the most tedious and dense manner possible. Yet she had also expected the blonde to use her head enough and notice the clear sarcasm used in the text and for her to merely just tell her why it was she mentioned their teacher when all she wanted to know of was of where Ruby had run off to. Weiss Schnee: No Yang, never in my life have I heard of such a man. Do enlighten me in who this mysterious Professor Peter is.

However, as the seconds ticked by and Yang read the message and began to type hers, Weiss couldn't have regretted her decision to play along with Yang more than she did as the three dots signaling Yang typing vanished and a message appeared. Yang Xiao- Thing two: Wellllll, you see Weiss, Professor Peter is a teacher here at Beacon and.. Yang's message stopped there for a full minute before another pair of three dots popped up and signaled Yang was typing again, yet before she could finish the explanation of who their teacher was, Weiss intervened.

Weiss Schnee: Yang, for one, shut up. For two, wow, I expected too much of you obviously. I know who he is for dust sakes! I attend the same school as you under the same teachers as you. Now what I meant finally, is why are you mentioning him when we've got bigger issues?! Please tell me you two got some grounds covered.

Yang Xiao- Thing two: Ouch, feisty as always! And Weiss I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it if Ruby skips one class, she's been doing pretty good in school lately! Butttt, if you insist still on finding your lost "lover," then the reason I mentioned Professor Peter is because me and Blake accidentally ran into him- me quite literally, and he decided it was a great time to tell us tips for the oncoming quiz and his old life and just a bunch of boring stuff! We've been at a stand still for like 10 minutes! Show a brave warrior some love will ya?

Weiss let out a long drawn sigh as she gradually lowered her scroll back down to the skirt pocket that she had originally got it from and used her thumb to gently push down on the button on the side of the scroll before she dropped it into the pocket carelessly. _'Well, they're no longer any help in finding her.._' Weiss's shoulders dolefully drooped as she glanced up and over to Fox who was now slightly quirking a brow at her in interest of what had occurred a few seconds ago over the phone, yet after a few seconds of not entirely receiving a direct answer from the heiress herself, Fox spoke up in what sounded as an amusing tone of voice.

"Rough start to the day I presume?" Fox amusingly questioned the heiress with a small impish chuckle as he noticed Weiss promptly nodding her head in defeat of dealing with the pair of odd teammates.

"I suppose if you count having a destructive team leader unsupervisedly roaming the school grounds doing dust knows what while the other half of your team is making "friendly" with the teacher that's most likely going to keep them at a stand still for awhile-" Weiss's ongoing sentence abruptly paused as the heiress took a sharp inhale from attempting to explain everything in one sentence before she looked up to Fox and forced a smile and spoke back in a calmer and softer voice. "Then sure, it's been a rough start to my wonderful morning. Thank you for asking."

Fox's eyes somewhat widened in astonishment for a few seconds since he hadn't been expecting the heiress to respond in such a manner, however, it quickly subsided and his calm demeanor returned, allowing him to gradually close his eyes and give a small sympathetic sigh of understanding what it's like to deal with odd teammates since he occasionally got patted on the butt by Coco with the excuse of having a nice square butt. "Alright, well, I don't mean to ruin the conversation now but," Fox slowly came to a halt while lifting up his left hand as a signal for Weiss to also come to a halt. "It sadly seems we've made it to the library. All I've gotta do is simply drop these books into the return basket and I'm done for the morning. That is until class starts in 15 minutes, which If I'm correct, I'll see you there."

Weiss scrunched her eyebrows down as she watched Fox clumsily lift up his left hand to his chest and reached it down into the small chest pocket of his current shirt, however, she only managed to become even more confused as she noticed a small strange chain being pulled out of his pocket, but what made the necklace even odder was the bunny figure attached to the bottom of the chain. "Hold on, I'm sorry, how am I supposed to find now anyways?! I thought you mentioned having some leads to where she might be?" Fox attempted to use his right finger that had still been holding the books to shush Weiss before he extended the necklace out to Weiss to glared at it.

"Now now, I know a deal is a deal, and this is what I have to offer as a lead. Velvet left it at her bedside this morning when she had rushed to get out of the dorm, and I've seen Ruby with it so I figured this would certainly help you." Fox paused for a minute and gave a sly grin to Weiss who had been looking at him in disbelief of how he set her up to merely waste time. "They're quite close, you must admit, but anyways I honestly need to be on my way now. Coco is waiting on me to help her attend to some matters." As for while Fox had been speaking, he gingerly tossed the necklace over to the heiress who acted out on impulses and snagged the necklace before it could hit the ground with her left hand. "Oh, and when you do find the little wolf, tell her I said to stop by again at our dorm. I haven't seen her in a bit."

Baffled by an odd and sudden sensation of what felt to be an overwhelming warmth that had been minorly been causing her hand to quiver in it's place, Weiss skeptically brought her clutched hand up to her chest and moderately began to move each finger back one by one back until brown shimmering eyes of a rabbit met seemly clear blue._ 'Well, he's not exactly wrong, Ruby is close with Velvet- but then again, she's also close with all her friends.. It's nothing out of the ordinary, so, I don't see how he could count this as a lead? It doesn't even look important for the most of! This has to be a complete joke.'_ Weiss stood there for a few minutes attempting to puzzle together an answer when an abrupt and hefty thud echoed down the hallway for a split second, however, the noise had immediately caused the heiress to snap out of her thoughts and raise her head up on impulse, somewhat startled.

After Fox had finished lowering down the last two books that he had been holding under his right arm down onto the other two that had been in his left, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed the heiress finally glancing up from the necklace he had given her and was giving him quite the startled and confused look. He knew that the heiress would most likely soon demand answers of things, but for at the moment, he had other matters to attend to before all their classes began. There merely was no time for fun riddles and tips, he had enough faith in the heiress to figure it out on her own. "Well Schnee, it was good to finally meet the one person Ruby seems to fancy the most. It also has inclined to me that not all rumors as they seem. We should speak again soon, I enjoyed our time." Fox offered the still silent heiress a whimsical smile with a small yet visibly noticeable appreciative nod for the company she had given him that morning before he gradually reeled around on the ball of his foot and wordlessly began to trek off back in the direction the pair had came from.

Weiss stood there in complete silence as she watched and listened to Fox's slow paced walk as he gradually got further and further down the hallway, yet Weiss had made no effort to call out or chase after the odd man who had seemed to clearly have some form of knowledge of what was going on or even where the faunus's where beings were. A huff progressively exhaled from the heiress's lips as she scowled at her situation she had now found herself in with little time to spare. "Hah..Thanks for the so-called lead then I guess." Weiss grumbled under her breath as she glanced over back towards her right and clutched the rabbit head tighter as she gently gritted her teeth against each other. It was somewhat painful, that itch to be in an area, it was unlike anything she had known.

'There's _no time any longer to search for that ridiculous faunus, but- I-I- don't exactly want to make this trip towards the west wing pointless. Otherwise, I'm no better than Yang or Blake in this search.'_ Weiss paused mid-thought as she leisurely turned on the ball of her foot until she had been entirely facing more further down the west wing. 'Surely I can cover a little bit more of the west wing in 15 minutes. Ruby would essentially do the same for me- not that I would ever do something foolish like this.' Weiss awkwardly closed her free right hand and brought it up to in front of her lips and coughed a little._ 'I don't even think that's possible for me, but anyways, I'm stalling, I'm just gonna hurry this up.'_

Shortly after making the decision and coming to a uncommon conclusion that she had a sufficient amount of time to explore a few more doors down the hallway, Weiss hastily began to head off further down the desolate hall that had now been somewhat lit up with patches of sunlight shining through the sprawled out windows, causing the heiress to somewhat squint as she watched the room numbers pass by. _'Okay, so there's room 50A, 51A, 52A, and 53A. Now if I'm correct, these are the rooms used for and by science classes, so no real need to search in these since Ruby and I haven't had science classes in our schedule yet..Although Ruby is thrilled they're adding them soon, but, ahem, anyway, next there is 20 B, 54A, 55- wait what? 20B?'_ As the heiress had been unconsciously slowing down to a sauntering motion to read the signs next to the doors, her eyes had only somewhat managed to mosey over the door numbered 20B, yet it wasn't shortly after that the heiress's blue eyes snapped back over onto the door with number 20B.

Weiss gradually allowed herself to come to a complete standstill a few more doors down from where the distinctive pair of wooden doors had been situated and labeled as number 20B, yet as the heiress had skeptically taken one minor step backwards with her left foot, she turned her upper torso until she had been able to somewhat peer at the bolded door's number and letters from over her shoulder in a scrutinizing manner since they had clearly been out of order from the rest of the doors. _'Door 20B? Is-Is this suppose to be a door numbering mistake? Or perhaps some of the more lower students tampering with the numbers? Tch, If so I'm ashamed to even be classified as a teenager with all these dolts and thick skulled people.'_ Weiss's brow quirked as she began to haltingly backup one step at a time until she had been stood directly in front of the pair of oak doors that once again caused a familiar sharp and relentless pain in her clenched hand, almost as that of an upbeat and repeated heartbeat. _'Hm.. They look authentic, but then again, if it, why is numbered 20B in the 50A's'_

"Agh, this feels worse than that of the headache Yang plus a sugar-fueled faunus does for dust sake, and that's a headache that's extremely unpleasant by itself, so I'm saying a lot by comparison with this being greater." Weiss heavily exhaled a tedious sigh shortly after she had finished grumbling and groaning about the dreadful pain surging through her entire body at that point as she stood there in front of the door, moderately lifting up her right hand towards her face to where it only seemed to barely allow her nose to graze her palm. Her eyes had been shut securely and tightly over a small period of time as the heiress hoped that it would lessen or ease her pain, but as the minutes went on, nothing happened, leaving the heiress to become flustered and distressed, "Hah..What did he do to this necklace? Did I blindly trust too fast? I must admit, Ruby's carefree attitude towards people has been affecting me far too much lately for dust sake." A snort filled the silent hallway as the heiress gradually allowed her left eye to peak open as she took an uncoordinated step forward whilst lifting up her left hand that had been clutched into a fist towards the door's iron push bars and used all her might to push the door inwards, making sure to walk forward into the room with it.

As the heiress impulsively stumbled forward into the new area with the door shielding her from the sudden bright rays of the sun that had been able to clearly shine through the window panes that covered the ceiling, she was greeted by the view of various colored flowers sprawled about through small patches of grass. Yet as the heiress's eyes had managed to scan over the various plants with a decent recognition of the majority, she haltingly removed her left hand from where it had been holding the door open and allowed it to gradually and softly creak shut once more while she continued on a few more steps onto a neatly placed roll of artificial grass that seemed to be more of a path than anything since it was easy to tell it apart from the real grass. "A garden? But why is there a second one in the school when I only thought there was one, and that's the headmaster's private one? It doesn't help my confusion when this one was in between classes?"

The heiress's once flustered and stringent blue colored eyes softened moderately as she spared a small minute to glance up towards the window panes covering the ceiling, revealing to her the vast skies that had been painted with a mix of gray and white clouds that had been steadily moving across the sky in an effortless manner. _'Hm.. I must admit though, It is very beautiful in here. Heh, reminds me of when I was learning archery from one of my father's teachers who thought practicing outside was better than where father thought was best. Scenery was something father had then given up on by then.''_ The sudden brief relapse of the heiress's younger years elicited an absentminded chuckle from her as her eyes narrowed for a split second, allowing the once distant and callous stare that she had seemed to rule over many surfaced, however, it had only lasted for a solid minute before a small smile formed on her lips at the realization that her younger self-had actually resembled the wolf faunus more than she had originally thought. They both had excessive amounts of energy that was put into their willpower to strive for something greater, as well as others happiness. _'Hmph, at least I put my energy into something useful, Ruby's just constantly using her's to ball around essentially..'_ Weiss's thoughts became hindered bit by bit as she quietly pondered and mused of the endless envisions and scenarios of what exactly it was the faunus could be doing or even where it was she was on campus grounds, yet as she stood there in a silent moment, her ears began to become more visually noticeable bright red from the pestering thoughts of how actually charming she had found Ruby's overly happy energy was._ 'Ugh..Although I will admit, if Ruby had been just like me, or even someone who treated me the as they all did back home, we would have never really connected if I was to be honest. The life I had wasn't everything you'd expect it to be.'_

Shortly after finally admitting to that fact that she had been happy to have met the energetic faunus for who she was, Weiss exhaled a contented sigh before she allowed her eyes to gradually close as she lowered her head back down until she had been back to facing the path in front of her. _'I-I guess one could say that I really do..love..love...her.'_ Weiss sheepishly huffed and grumbled as she allowed her sentence to trail off from the feeling of her own cheeks beginning to become warm and a light tinge of crimson red that clearly showed on her pale cheeks that the faunus had constantly pecked as an act of thanks when she helped her with school_. 'I really.. I.. If I had never met her, despite all the troubles she has given me on a daily basis.. I'd never.'_ Weiss's breathing became ridge as she haltingly lifted up her right hand to the side of her right cheek and gingerly held it while her eyes moderately opened until they were half lidded and peering at a certain flower that had been entangled in one of the bushes not far from her. The scent of the garden's stimulating and uplifting scent filled the heiress's world as she took a deep breath into attempt to regain control over the swarming thoughts. '_I doubt I'd.. have made it this far if I was to be even more honest. All the allie- no, friends I have made would not exist. I wouldn't even have felt something I haven't felt in a long time.'_

Weiss abstractedly began to move forward on the grass carpet that had led forward further down into the excessive amounts of vibrant colors and plants, as if it had been an array of scattered out splats of every color one could have thought existed. Yet the incessant sound of the grass crunching under the heiress's feet filled the still and silent air as she approached a decently sized bush that had upheld many more vibrantly colored flowers that had looked as if they had just bloomed recently, however, the plants residing in the bush hadn't concerned the heiress as she finally had made it to front of the bush and came to a halt, despite how enticing and appealing they had all seemed, it was only one certain flower that had managed to catch the heiress's interest._ 'A single rose appeared in a bush full of other colors, yet not one of these are as crimson and tainted in color as you. You surely do stand out…'_ Weiss solemnly peered down at the vividly crimson rose before she finally allowed a smile to form on her lips at an idea that had appeared in her mind. "Ahem, excuse me, but would you mind if I took you away from this blend of colors and told you my one gratitude?" She softly murmured to the flower as if it had been a person itself, yet promptly after finishing her sentence in a soft and considerate tone, she chuckled at how utterly childish and absurd she had been being in that instance when she had usually chastised the duo of sisters for worse issues than having conversations with a flower. "Haah, I'm sorry. I'm not exactly myself today so you'll have to forgive me. As well as essentially for using you as a confession booth. I'm just not exactly use to showing this side to a lot of people."

During the time that the heiress had been speaking to the rose as if it had been something customary and ordinary, she began to collectively lower both that of her right and left hand down to her upper thighs to grasp on as she somewhat crouched down with a small grunt until she had been able to see the rose's bud face to face. However, not once did the heiress's eyes stray away from the petals that had seemed as if somewhat had watered them sometime short ago. _'Hmm..'_ Weiss stayed stationary whilst crouched down in front of the rose with a scrutinizing stare that would have made even that of a tree feel a bit awkward, however, the heiress's stare only progressively got more intense as she squeezed her thighs from attempting to think of how exactly she was planning on saying what she wanted, yet ultimately, she finally moved her right hand from her thigh and hesitantly reached out her arm until she had been able to gently grasp the rose's stem in between her index finger and thumb.

"Truth be told? I-I truly don't mind the way she is anymore. It's a simple notion but it's always something I can look forward to the next day because, whilst all of her of her ridiculous shenanigans and antics might be way off, I.." Weiss's sentence came to an abrupt pause as she softly chuckled at the choice of words she had used in attempt to explain what she wanted to say in one go before she finally began to tighten her grip on the rose's stem that had been entangled within the bush's hold and tugged at it until it snapped the top half from the bottom, allowing her the ability to steadily lift up the rose up towards her chest. "I-I feel I've evaded this topic for long enough now, and it certainly no longer too much to admit and accept the fact that I've fallen In love with a faunus that I know won't work out with in the long run.. As much as I hate to admit it, I fear one day this'll all end. We don't live in a fairy tale and things happen.. But before they do, I want to say that I love her in front of everyone at the dance so I can just get over my fears that father enforced on me.." Weiss momentarily became silent as she repeatedly rolled the stem of the rose back and forth in a twirl like motion in between her fingers for a couple of seconds as if she had to recollect her thoughts before speaking. "Same for everyone else I've met, but then again, this is a person who's enshrouded with issues. It's just.. Thoughts.. I have far more weakness than I'd like to acknowledge, and If I was even more honest, I'm just a weak person in this situation.." Weiss's shoulders gradually drooped as she gripped onto the rose's stem tighter without the regards of the thorns aligned on it bit by bit now digging into her palm.

However, shortly after deciding that enough had been conceded and heard, the heiress's once contentful and clear blue eyes began to give off a murky colored mix of blue and gray as she peered down at the rose in complete silence, yet it hadn't been as if it was the issue of telling such things to a flower that had brought on the sudden somber and heavy atmosphere around her, but instead it was actually hearing the truth from herself that had caused such devastation. _'It's not like I wanted to be weak.. Recovery just isn't a thing still.. If I had courage I could do something for her- no, for everyone, nothing would be like this.'_

**'Be that or not, whether you had courage and bravery now or then, you can't stop life from moving, no matter how bad it'll get, you can only adjust. Now about what you had just said, my foolish mate. I agree with you, you're unquestionably weak. Not only is it noticeable from your aura, but also your soul seems to be despondent. Maybe there are reasons for why it's this unstable, but for that to be answered can only be from you, so for now since you've taken quite a bit of my time when we certainly have bigger issues at hand, you shall answer my question.'** Weiss's entire body promptly tensed up upon hearing the unsettling gruffy voice whisper into that of her left ear as if it had been hovering over her shoulder whilst causing cold and painful jolts to spike up her spine, leaving only in its trail an ominous feeling of the unknown. Yet as the heiress's murky mix colored eyes glanced left and right in a frantic motion in search of any sign that could have told her who it was behind her, her eyes only gradually began to become even wider from putting together the facts that there was something, or someone standing behind her and that she needed to act immediately from whatever it was giving off a menacing vibe, however, it hadn't been long before she gritted her teeth together in frustration and decided that elaborate ideas were out of the question. She needed to act fast.

Nonetheless though, it hadn't taken the heiress long to think up a scheme that could have bought her a little time to prepare a greater deal of attacks on whatever it was behind her, and she hastily allowed the rose to drop out from her grip and onto the now bloodied grass before swiftly twisting her body as she swung her right palm over towards her left shoulder, yet the price of acting out on such quick and heedless defense attacks, Weiss's footing on the ground gave out and caused her entire body to flop over down onto the ground while she activated a decently sized glyph with the hope that it had sent whoever was behind her flying back, however, as soon as the heiress's eyes had managed to look over where her glyph was, she had saw nothing but her own blood tainted glyph. "Eh?! Wha-what?!"

"**Hm, that attack was a little reckless do you not agree, Weiss? Especially from all the notes I've made of you. I expected our mate to be more thoughtful and accommodating than this, it's shameful to another generation of our kind, but then again, for now, it's not in my interest to go against her anymore since you are the one who she seems to fancy, so I'll try to be as 'gentle' as 'humanly' possible."** Weiss impulsively shut her eyes as tightly as she possibly could as tears began to form in the corners of both of her eyes from the sudden agonizing pain returning in full force, causing her posture to gradually slacken in submission towards the demanding creature that had long since by then successfully clung to the back of her neck. **"Ah, although the memories and blood of that of something that is neither beast nor human is very filling.. It certainly is a pleasure to finally meet you. Although we won't exactly talk about this topic now since you seem unstable with your mother's side. Instead, we shall go find my body and soul and fix this mistake that has been created within my shall only take a second so let's get up and go.'**

A distressed and weary whimper eventually managed to bypass the heiress's attempts at being silent as she reluctantly began to open her eyes bit by bit in a slow and feeble manner until it had completely revealed the now pair of tainted shadowy gray eyes that had seemed to show off a mirthful and amused expression as the heiress's tears from earlier finally began to trail down her cheeks from the pain. "Why are you acting like you know me?! And just what are you even talking about?!" Weiss perilously strained out in a quiet voice in attempt to conceal the soft sobs that were causing her sentences and breathing to become broken apart and ragged, yet as she sat there surrounded in sheer pitch blackness, she watched as her body begin to uncontrollably turn her right hand the had been keeping the glyph activate moderately towards the side while slowly allowing her pinky finger and ring finger to close, causing the once clear blue glyph to gradually turn to the same close black as her surrounding before her hand swiftly closed and caused the glyph to shatter outwards before slowly degenerating into nothing. "Grr..What is it you want.."

"**Can you not pip it down in there? I'm benefiting the both of us right now, and if you want to be useful in saving us, be my host for a minute.. I know we're not suitable for sharing bodies and it's physically going to exhaust you, but if I didn't do this I would have vanished..It's why packs are important in this world.."** Haltingly the heiress's hands finally began to lower back down onto the grass beside her body and slowly began to push down on the ground in order to help them push up off the spot they had originally been sitting in for the past few minutes.** "I must use more of your energy and aura.. You might feel a bit more pain than earlier so bare with me for just a moment and it'll be over soon."** As the duo's body had been back on their feet and stood upright, the heiress's right hand lifted up slightly and activated another black glyph below their feet, however, the sudden activation of something that Weiss had not used in a long time had caused for the heiress's aura to spike unstably outwards before an agonized gasp followed after a couple of the heiress's whimpers and shortly after activating the glyph, Weiss's entire aura shut down and allowed the heiress to become unconscious finally. Yet even then, the pain of the heiress hadn't gone unnoticed by the being. **"Well, our meeting was short and not as planned, so forgive me for this reckless choice.. But now it's over, and you can help when you're awake. I'll get the others, so for now, rest well."**

A troubled smile formed on the heiress's lips as they nimbly snapped their fingers together and activated the glyph into its full release, causing misty black shadows to gradually raise from that of the glyph and began to enshroud the duo's entire body in a black blanket, yet not once did the heiress's eyes stray from the rose laid out on the grass covered in the blood of his mate. **"Well, I'll see you soon you foolish Ox. Don't die or give into any other person's control so soon! We still aren't the best and we still need a future.**" Immediately after cheerfully saying the last thing he could, the glyph and duo shattered out and faded away into the air, allowing the once silence of the atmosphere to reclaim the area's air.

* * *

**15 minutes later further down into the garden- Memory route 1/sound- Name: Weiss Schnee- Location: Unknown**

* * *

_"Wha-what? Where are we? Wai-Ouch! Ugh, why does it hurt to move my legs so much right now? Hmm.. Dangit, it's far too dark to see anything, but man, what's that stench? It's suffocating me from how strong it is in here, It smells like a mix of copper and I think gas? Hey, si-eh? Hey? Are you okay over there? I see your outline and you're not saying or doing anything? … … … Come on now, why are you not moving anymore? We've gotta get out of here! Something feels off! Come on, dad and mom are waiting for us to return.. … … … Please say something to me, I can't do this alone..It's getting hot in the car.. Please.."_

* * *

**Memory route 1/sound end- Name: Weiss Schnee**

* * *

"Wake up please!" Weiss sniveled out in an emphatic voice as she promptly sat up as quickly as she could with her right hand tightly grasping the front of her shirt that had been raising and lowering quickly from the rapid and brisk heartbeat as she stared impassively at the trees ahead of her with irregular breathing. However, Weiss had managed to quickly get snapped out of her somewhat dazed state as she felt her left clutched hand graze the side of something familiarly fluffy and soft, causing the heiress to skeptically quirk a brow as she gradually began to turn her head over towards her left where she had felt the soft fur, only to be met with the sight of the faunus's still body sprawled out on her stomach motionlessly while there had been a small splatter of blood in front of the faunus's body as well. "Huh?" The heiress uttered in a bewildered tone as she blinked a couple of times while her eyes peered down at the body that been barely moving in any manner. There had been no breathing, no moving, no noises, just complete stillness, and silence. Yet as she second's ticked by and the realization that something was off had arisen in Weiss's thoughts, she immediately acted out on instinct to help. "Ruby?!"

Rationalization and the brief apprehension of where it had been that she ended up at quickly fleeted from the heiress's thoughts as she scrambled carelessly towards the faunus's side once more, only to this time reach out both of her hands towards the faunus's right shoulder so she could gently grasp it and tug at it back towards her direction until the faunus had turned onto her back and allowed Weiss the sight of the faunus's closed eyes and pained expression that had been such as a spear to her heart. "For dust sake don't you dare leave me with this kind of thing you idiot.. Open your eyes..I don't want to remember how it felt again Ruby." As the heiress impatiently listened to the silence that seemly had an unshakable and firm hold on the atmosphere around the duo, she gritted her teeth in attempt to refrain from tearing up for a second time that day since even she had limits on how much she would allow to transpire all in the course of one mere day. Yet as the scowl on her face gradually became more noticeable, Weiss's right-hand hand already been moving towards the faunus's right cheek whilst she leaned her entirely upper body downwards until she had been gently resting her forehead against the faunus's.

"I thought we were going to the dance together, and then turn your back and just allow something like this to happen?" A pensive chuckle softly resounded in the air as Weiss's right hand finally gently popped the faunus's right cheek once in order to let even that of the motionless faunus know she despised being done wrong such as this, yet all her attempts had seemed to be failing as she felt her vision getting blurry. "I guess I'm steadily turning into you getting upset like this lately, it's ridiculous. And here I thought you were goofing off today to skip class.."

Weiss waited silently for a few minutes before hesitantly allowing her eyes to close as she lifted up her right hand and gently tucked the loose strands of hair that had been sitting on her shoulder behind her ear as she began to lean further down towards the faunus's body until she was feebly pressing her lips against hers for a few seconds before she felt a tear finally managing to trail down her cheek onto Ruby's and a whimper forcing its way from her throat. However, as a few minutes passed by, Weiss had abruptly felt something fluffy and soft gently rubbing against her leg repeatedly in a ticklish manner, causing the heiress to somewhat squirm in her place in frustration before she finally began to open her eyes a little until they had been half lidded and staring back into another's pair of reddish brown eyes the clearly betrayed drowsiness and confusion of what was happening. Yet shortly after realizing that Ruby had been staring back at her while she had been pressing her lips against her, a deep and crimson color formed on her cheeks as she promptly sat up with her right hand covering her lips in embarrassment and humiliation.

However, Weiss hadn't been the only person who had become embarrassed and flabbergasted by the sudden kiss that the heiress had given on the note of sorrow and remorse. But instead had inflicted the most shock and confusion to the faunus who was sprawled out on her back with her mouth opening and closing in attempt to speak or even form a coherent sentence, yet all that the faunus had been able to correctly do at that moment was mumble with wide eyes while Weiss stayed sat next to her with her thoughts doing complete flips and turns in effort to understand everything that was going on around her. _'Alright, so everything is turning to a mess of confusion! First, her eyes a minute ago? And secondly, how is she moving when she wasn't even breathing earlier?! How did I even find her?! Agh, you know what? My head is killing me now! I take my earlier quote back, this girl is inhumanly hard to deal with the majority of the time..'_

As Weiss's shoulders drooped down in utter defeat of not knowing the answers to that of her own questions, she decided to see if the faunus could help her get a grasp of what had been going on and spared a small glance over towards her left where the faunus had been steadily sitting up with a small yawn while her ears twitched upright in place a few times. Yet as the faunus's attention eventually went over towards the heiress who was attentively glaring at her as if she had done something wrong, Weiss noticed that her once reddish brown eyes had subsided back to their normal grayish colors while a sheepish smile was on her lips as she nervously chuckled and used her left hand to rub at the back of her messy hair. "Heh..hehe.. So uh, good morning Weiss? You uhm, seem very lovely today and very I won't pop Rubyish you know? An-Huh? Wait, why are you crying and is that blood?! Hey! What happened?!"

"Eh? What do you mean why am I crying? I'm not crying, I'd know if I was." Weiss abashedly grumbled under her breath as the faunus had been steadily shifting in her spot until she was able to criss-cross both her legs and intently peer at the heiress with a worried expression clearly betraying, one that had caused Weiss to quirk a brow as she noticed the faunus lifting up her left hand to the side of her cheek and gently tapping at it as if signaling for her to check herself since she clearly had seemed to show skepticism to her claim. "Ruby I'm no-" Weiss's eyebrows scrunched down as she glared at the faunus who had been now pouting and poking at her cheeks a little bit harder with lowered ears, eliciting a flustered groan from the heiress who finally decided that she'd do what the faunus wanted to make her stop making the weird faces. "Ugh, fine! Just stop making a fool of yourself. I assure you I'm fine." Weiss chided the faunus softly as she began to gingerly lift up her entire right hand to the side of her cheek where she then used her index finger and middle finger to gently touch at her cheek, only to then immediately realize that it had been damp from the tears slowly streaming down her cheek "What?"

As the heiress's face became one of confusion and puzzlement, she skeptically lowered her right hand back down and brought it towards the middle of her chest so she could see the tears that had now partially dampened her fingertips. "Oh, now I remember.." Weiss abstractedly stated out loud as she moderately closed her fingers so that her index finger and middle finger hand been rubbing back and forth against her thumb while her mind began to gradually space out, however, before the heiress could have completely spaced and stopped focusing on the matter at hand, her thoughts had gotten interrupted from the faunus's incessant snickering from how adorable she had found Weiss's childlike dazed face to be. Yet when Weiss had glanced up and noticed the faunus snickering, her face only became even more florid from thinking that Ruby had been laughing at her for crying like she had been. "Hu-huh? Eh?! H-Hey! Stop laughing at me like that you dunce! Something just got in my eyes trying to find you earlier okay!"

The heiress's expression gradually began to become even more flustered and flushed as she noticed the faunus's snickering had become even more louder as she used her right hand to tightly clutch at her stomach with the hope that it would have help cease her consistent laughter that had seemed to be quite the pain to get rid of from Weiss's expression only becoming more disoriented and unusual. "I'm sorry Weiss, I just-well, it's just that I've truly never seen you give off such a mellow vibe and show any of us your entire emotional side so no matter what the reason is you might be for tearing up, it alright! I'm not gonna make fun of you! Although I will point out how cute your dazed face can be!" Chirped the faunus in a sheepish manner as she offered Weiss a small considerate smile since she had long since noticed that the heiress's once keen and sharp blue eyes had now softened and gave off a humane feel towards them as they stared back into her gray ones, causing the faunus's breathing to gradually become hindered as she gulped from the sudden silence that had begun to enshroud the pair, however, after a few more seconds of the pair not moving from their spots, Weiss hastily glanced down without any regards for the loose strands of hair gradually falling off her shoulder and concealing the her face from the faunus's view as she lifted up that of both of her tightly clutched hands to her face and gently began to wipe away the tears. "Err..Weiss? Did I say something wrong?"

"Hmph, of course you did.. When isn't there a time that you aren't saying the wrong things to me you dolt?" Grumbled Weiss in an impassive tone as she eventually managed to finish cleaning her face with the back of her clutched hands such as a child would before she hesitantly lowered both of her hands back down onto the grass and spared a glance up towards the faunus whose ears had been lowered as she used her flippers to clutch at her legs with puffed out cheeks and a flustered expression that had caused the heiress to chuckle a little with a smile forming on her lips. Yet upon hearing the heiress's soft and sweet laughter, as well as the humane smile that had form on her lips, Ruby's mind repeatedly blanked out as she silently watched as she Weiss pushed down on the ground beside her as she began to leisurely stand up with a now calmer expression still betraying on her face. "Now, however, since I've found you we can finally talk about your punishment on the way to the dorms as well since you enjoy being such a troublesome child. Oh, and I was originally going to give this back to you but I think you deserve to wait for it now."

Ruby once flushed and mirthful expression soon became bleak and startled as she noticed the heiress's once mellow and normal tone of voice becoming alarmingly joyful as she began to list out the many punishments that were possible candidates for what she would receive later for causing such a commotion that morning when the truth be it, she honestly didn't even remember how she had ended up there. Yet what had caused the faunus's attention to become even more focused was as Weiss finally allowed a familiar rabbit shaped head to drop out from the bottom of her clenched hand and dangle around a few times before coming to a standstill. "Wait a minute?! Where did you get that! I swore I lent it to..Err..grr..Just come on Weiss! You can punish me later, just lemme have that back!" Ruby gritted her teeth together impatiently as she prepared her confined aura and semblance for one mere release of bursted energy before swiftly lowering both of her flippers down to the ground and used them to help her jump up from the spot she had been sitting in and activated her aura's built up energy and bolted over towards where the heiress had been dangling the charm, yet just before Ruby had the chance to snag the charm from her hand, Weiss back stepped a few steps and allowed the faunus to clumsily dart past her, only to promptly come to a halt as she reeled around and clutched her flippers in frustration now. "Weissss, come on! Gimme! It's important!"

"Tch, you should know that no means no from me Ruby, and I've done told you that you're gonna have to be patient with getting this back, however if you choose to still be stubborn and impatient with this partial punishment, I'll give you two of my own generous choices of who this necklace will belong to for a couple of days." Ruby's ears roused about a few times above her head as she peered attentively at the heiress with squinted eyes since she knew something was off from the fact that the heiress had never been the one to allow something to slide past her without some kind or form of trick to it, yet still instead of completely accepting the defeat over the loss of the charm, Ruby reluctantly nodded her head as a signal for Weiss to list the two choices she could have had, causing the heiress's smirk to grow even wider than before. "Your first choice is pretty simple in fact, see, I give you complete possession over this necklace right here once more right now with no tricks tied to it, but, then I'm afraid your punishment would then involve me going on a hmm.. What was it that you had told one day for not getting along with a brute who had been the one who punched me for something you did? Hm, I do believe you told me you'd go on a strike so it's only fair that I'd try your little game that you played and show you truly how to give a person the cold shoulder. Although tell me, does it not ring a familiar bell to you, my dear leader?" Weiss inquired humorously as she watched the faunus lift up her flipper slightly as if she a retort against the mention of her strike with Blake, yet then immediately allowed her hand to drop back down to her side and sighed dejectedly, earning a smirk from Weiss as she reeled around on the ball of her foot and began to trek off towards the familiar trail. "As I thought though. Your second choice was to just accept your defeat in this conversation and come along quietly, but it seems you've already picked your choice so let's get a move on it Ruby, Yang and Blake are somewhere dealing with an issue and we sadly need to go assist them."

Yet shortly after the heiress had gotten a small distance away from the silent faunus who was rigidly standing attentively for the sake of Weiss's approval, Ruby posture gradually slackened as a tedious sigh finally managed to exhale from her lips from having this displeasure of actually witnessing one of the heiress's sweet yet bitter moments. Yet even then Ruby hadn't been entirely sure of what had caused the heiress to become so stressed and demanding of her when it wasn't her who had been to one too wake up to many surprises and confusions, but nonetheless, after deciding that sulking and whining wouldn't have helped her figure out what had been the problem with her teammate, Ruby began to trudge forward after the heiress with moderately faltered ears and tucked tail that clearly showed obedience for the one she cared for's wishes as well as her own worries for her mate's sanity. But even then after having came to the conclusion that it would have been best to just stay quiet until the heiress's stressed state had diminished out a little bit, Ruby had also came to the minor conclusion that she had to at least get some form of answers out of the heiress so it wasn't as if she had been sitting in the dark for vain. "Hey, Weiss.." She softly called out to the heiress who impulsively hummed in acknowledgment of the faunus's call and signaled for her to continue speaking. "What actually was your reasoning for crying earlier anyway? That is if you don't mind me asking as a lover than anything else.. It's just not like you to seem so frantic like this, and to be honest, I'm worried, Weiss.."

Ruby's ears roused about through the messy black and red tresses underneath the costume she had been wearing uponing hearing the faint yet clearly wretched chuckle from the heiress as she began to slow her pace each step at a time until it had been to the point where she completely came to a stand still in the middle of the pathway, leisurely rolling the charm back and forth between her fingers in order to attempt to gather the scattered thoughts that had been carelessly tossed about out through the morning. Yet as she recollected the memory and explanation of the majority of her sorrow during that moment, she swiftly closed her hand around the charm's rabbit head and unconsciously began to release excessive amounts of aura that had caused even Ruby to gulp from the sudden waver in her own aura. "I..I truly don't know, and even if I did, I couldn't make it into one specific reason and answer. Not now that is, but maybe sometime later when I resolve my other problems I'll be able to give you the answer to why I cried. So until that time, could you wait a little longer?" Weiss's blue eyes slightly glanced towards over towards the left as she partially turned her upper body to Ruby's direction behind her only to notice the understanding smile that had been on the faunus's lips as she meekly gave her a nod, as well as a thumbs up. "Thank you, Ruby.. I mean it, it truly means alot to me that you never pressure me for stuff." Weiss tenderly muttered as she somewhat praised the faunus's overused kindness only to watch as the faunus's mirthful smile widen as she struck a dramatic pose for the heiress with a wink, causing for a blush to form on the heiress's face as she rolled her eyes at Ruby's childishness.

However, after the faunus had finished up doing a couple more dramatic poses for the heiress who had been watching the faunus in amusement and interest, Ruby's eyes eventually managed to notice a group of familiar faces gradually approaching the pair from behind Weiss's back with sheep and meek expressions on their faces from having walked in on the pair's so-called 'romantic' moment once again. Yet as the heiress quizzically quirked a brow from the startled and shocked expression of where the faunus had been looking at, she glanced back over to in front of them only to notice Nora and Velvet waving mirthfully at them while a loud and boisterous voice yelled out from behind team JNPR before gradually pushing their way out between Ren and Nora and revealed the blonde brute who then back to quickly dart out towards the pair with extended arms, but it hadn't been that-that had caused both Weiss and Ruby to become confused and lost of what was going on, yet instead it had been for the fact that the blonde had been charging at them in her normal school uniform instead of the dragon costume. "Ruby! Weiss! So this is where you two have been skipping out at! Although before we get on that topic, come here Ruby!" Yang mirthfully shouted as she began to dash even quicker than she had been towards the faunus who immediately realized that Yang had no intention on stopping her charge towards her and she swiftly lifted up both of her flippers with a panicked squeal before reeling around on the ball of her foot and waddling off as fast as her legs could go in order to make an attempt to save her life.

Yet nevertheless though, as Ruby's enververted gray eyes frantically darted about through the various items and plants scattered close by within the vicinity of her current area, her thoughts impulsively had been sent into a spiral as ideas of how exactly she could have used her limited surrounds to her best in hope of a decent escape from the blonde's targeting lilac colored eyes that had been burning intently into the back of her head. While leaving the consistent and enclosing sound of the blonde's boots softly crunching into the grass as a timed reminder that she needed to think of something quick. "Y-Yang, please, as much as I'd absolutely just love to stop running away from having my bones destroyed to hug you since I'm pretty sure we didn't hug this morning.. I'm gonna have to politely reject this offer since I can't miss out on the combat training later like Weiss later from an injury! I-I'm really so-"

As if almost instantaneously after Ruby had concluded the majority of her explanation to why she had been even running away from the blonde's charging bull hug, her ears rigidly froze upright when the once consistent sound of her sister's boots crunching softly down into the grass had immediately stopped somewhere a decent distant behind her before any apology could be said, leaving the once noisy atmosphere to become abnormally silent from everyone. Yet instead of feeling relief that Yang had possibly given up the extremely exhausting chase, her expression became one of that of a petrified child as she began to hesitantly glance over her left shoulder to the two girls who had now been stood side by side with flaring aura's that had intimating and eerie vibes as they glared at the faunus, eliciting a small and feeble whimper as she immediately began to regret her choice of words for the situation that she had now once again dug herself in with no escapes. "I mean..Well, see, I believe in living today, tomorrow, or just anytime general, so... Heh..Run faster! It's every faunus for themselves! It's life or death now and I long since chose life! I'm too young!"

Gradually, the once confused and yet intrigued cerulean colored eyes began to sharply narrow out shortly upon hearing the faunus's cries of reasoning within the decent sized distance in between the trio's standpoint on the trail and the faunus's standpoint, almost promptly eliciting a small and prolonged sigh of both disappointment and agitation from the reminder that she wouldn't have been able to participate in their combat training as of later. Yet it had also been from the fact that the faunus had carelessly spoke without the regards of either of her opponents semblances. "I've told you before Ruby, whatever sisterly issues you've two somehow manage to bring up over sheer ridiculousness.. Do not involve me in the dispute or conversation! I've been thrown into too many of you two's issues and was merely a scapegoat. Take responsibility and stop now."

Subsequently after having finished hollering out her composed and unusually controlled scolding towards the faunus who had been still attempting to escape the duo's ruthless and inhumane partnership in fighting, Weiss swiftly lifted her right hand while turning her palm up to the glass ceiling of the area until a glyph summoned directly under the faunus's footing in a light shade of clear blue, immediately activating with a violent spin of the entire glyph until it had flung the faunus twirling backwards up in the air towards the pair. However, the sudden and violent act of having been running one minute, only to being flung backward into the air the next hadn't gone fully unnoticed as the entire group watched the faunus frantically flail her flipper awkwardly while attempting to recover her balance in the air with her semblance. Yet neither of the pair had any intentions of actually allowing their leader to either fall to the ground, or recover, and with that intention in mind, Yang impulsively lifted up her right hand with a snap of her thumb and middle finger before giving the heiress a strong thumbs up without even offering to spare a glance over to her as she sighed and moderately rolled her eyes upon watching the blonde brute dash off towards the falling faunus.

Which shortly after having watched the blonde brute heedlessly dart off towards the direction of the spiraling faunus who's squeals loudly echoed out through the building's interior, Weiss felt that of a familiar and compassionate hand gently pat at her shoulder in an attempt to obtain her attention, yet without even sparing a second thought or even any thoughts in the first place, Weiss impulsively began to turn her head over towards the left to see what exactly it was that they had needed of her. Yet upon turning her entire head towards their direction, Weiss's eyes immediately locked onto the amber colored eyes of their second team member Blake, who was offering the usual meek and collected smile as she had always done within the past few months when gaining her friends attentions. "So," She spoke up in amused and soft voice when noticing that the heiress had acknowledged her presence. "I see you've managed to find her quicker than any of us as always; what's the trick? Ruby radar? Because while I don't fully mean to come off rude as of now, I'm almost positive you've not ever been the person to take casualties such as exploring gardens like this before."

Weiss scoffed indignantly as she lifted up both her arms and tightly crossed them over each other and turned slightly more towards the cat faunus's direction with the full intent of correcting her on the claim that she couldn't 'ever' enjoy the simplicities such as taking as roving aimlessly through a garden since she might have done such things if not for finding that she had more important matters to attend to. Moreover, before the heiress even had the chance to amend the faunus's cheeky claim of her unable to enjoy such normal or bland things, both Weiss and Blake impulsively turned their heads over towards the direction where the loud and hard thud against the ground resounded from the siblings having collided into each other when Yang had attempted to jump up into the air in order to catch Ruby and land when she suddenly got flung off the trail into a pile of bushes with the faunus. "Ouch! Yang! What were you- wait, Y-Yang? What are you doing with that weird loooo-a-ack! Stop! That tickles! Uncle! Uncle! Help!"

A soft and sluggish sigh forcibly exhaled from the heiress's lips as she felt her shoulders progressively beginning to droop downwards in utter humiliation of evening being considered a part of the sibling's uncanny team before she finally redirected her attention back over towards the cat faunus who had been also given a look of disappointment in the two siblings. "Well, to be completely honest with you at this point in time though Blake, not even I have the answers you're seeking to that question anymore since I'm not quite that sure how I even managed to find her myself..It just.." Silence shortly after having allowed her sentence to trail off regained the atmosphere around the pair as Blake quizzically quirked her brow as she glanced back over towards the heiress's direction in utter apprehension of why the once pridefulness that clearly seeped from the heiress's voice had wavered, yet upon looking back in Weiss's direction, she noticed that the heiress's expression had seemed entirely unfocused for a split second before it was quickly gone. "How did Yang get out of that costume?"

Blake hesitantly began to open her mouth as if she had been about to speak up and investigate the matter further when she noticed the heiress's eyes had still been slightly diverted away from her's as if she hadn't been thoroughly telling the entire truth of the matter, yet upon taking note of the heiress's immediate discomfort in discussing the sudden topic, she immediately sighed and closed her mouth in order to regather her thoughts. "Well, you know Ruby. She's rambled about this area from time to time during our times out together on 'faunus' adventures or whatnot, and I had figured this was a possible candidate for where she had run off to so I investigated." Blake offered a meek smile to the heiress as she had ultimately begun to refocus her attention back to her as if not completely sold by the entire story, yet before she could have vocally declared that she hadn't been completely understanding of how she found the pair, Blake continued. "Now as to how Yang's free from that annoying costume, while we had been talking to the professor as you know, Velvet had quite literally ran into Yang and afterwards began to confusedly question why she was wearing it. She ended up finding the source of our troubles."

For a mere split second, Weiss nimbly glanced past the cat faunus's shoulder over towards Velvet's direction only to notice that the bunny faunus had been rigidly holding onto a binder tightly to her chest with her ears lowered back as the members of JNPR chatted back and forth while Jaune had been also trying to involve her into their conversation. Yet when glancing back towards Blake, she noticed that a sheepish expression had begun to show on her face, causing the heiress to feel slightly unnerved. "And what might that be Blake?"

"Well, as odd as this was and I must admit most likely had been time-consuming to do, someone had infused frozen dust particles in between the strings of the costume. Luckily enough, Velvet was well educated in seeking out dust, although the downside is uh.." Weiss scrunched her eyebrows down as she noticed Blake prolonging the last bit of her explanation of how exactly Yang had gotten out of the dragon costume, yet before either of them could speak or say anything, the wolf faunus's loud and panicked yelp caused both them freeze in their tracks before hearing the sound of cloth being ripped open and tossed onto the bush. "We found out the after that they fall off pretty fast, now imagine having to deal with that in the middle of a nearly full hallway.." Weiss momentarily stiffened as she felt her cheeks beginning to heaten up and show off a deep crimson color to her cheeks while her eyes gradually broadened in absolute horror of what Blake had just said. "I can't say it wasn't entirely a pleasant surprise, but definitely at the wrong time."

"Are you telling me you two basically flashed other students?! Please for the love of dust tell me you didn't actually do that and that this is just a joke Yang put you up to, because if it isn't I swear I will so help me backhand Yang without mercy!" Blake's amber eyes gradually began to dimin as she noticed and felt team JNPR's attention slowly beginning to redirect in the duo's direction in confusion of the sudden fuss, yet Weiss's voice only continued to become more shrill when not being reassured that it was merely a joke since she had felt nothing but complete disbelief that the three had possibly flashed half of the students and added more of a reputation on their team's name when she suddenly got interrupted by the blonde's boisterous voice announcing the finishing touched to the faunus in a cheeky tone before promptly stumbling up to her feet with the limp and pale faunus dangling from the ground from having Yang's hands tightly holding her up into the pair by under her arms.

"I once more gladly behold the great and mighty team mascot and team leader of RWBY! Ruby herself!" Yang softly began to snicker from behind the limp faunus shortly after having finally fit a joke of the entire time being named RWBY before she noticed both Weiss and Blake, along with the other members of their once group turning their heads towards their direction slightly startled. Yet as Ruby dangled in the air motionlessly, her ears stayed firmly lowered back into the messy black locks of her hair in embarrassment for being held up like a child by her sister, along with the other things that had occurred from behind the bush. "This adorable little pup is finally ready for her first leading announcements ever. They truly do grow up way too fast." Blake quietly sighed as she slightly rolled her eyes when hearing the blonde sibling forge a couple of sniffles, yet after that her ears began to twitch from under the bow as she felt Ruby's weak aura.

Pleading and immersed gray eyes that had belonged to the wolf faunus peered intently in the direction towards both the heiress and cat faunus while weakly flaring up her aura in order to gain the complete attention of both her packmates with the high hopes that one of them actually would subdue the blonde sibling from possibly flinging her off into the distance from how much she had been swaying her dangling body up off the ground. _'Haah.. Someone, please make Yang put me down.. I feel physically sick from all this motion and swaying since I only honestly woke up a few minutes ago.'_ Ruby continued to weakly flare her aura as much as possible in order to attempt at keeping the connection towards the other two faunus within the area going while the normal whine to her voice had still managed to seep even through her aura, immediately eliciting a reaction from the cat faunus who had been softly chuckling under her breath as she nodded her head in agreement to assist her leader. While the heiress enveratedly groaned as she lifted up her right hand from tucked under her left arm only to gently pinch in between her eyes from having a headache form over the entire issue that the morning had brought on.

However, unlike the heiress who had desired to simply stay out of the sibling's normal yet ridiculous shenanigans, Blake had the full intention to carry out the task of assisting her leader before her own partner possibly had the chance to toss the faunus off into the distance where it would most likely take longer than needed to find her once more. "Alright Yang, you've had your fun but I do believe we've all wasted more than a good amount of time goofing off. We're all on a timed schedule to be at the front of the school in a few minutes so why don't you put your sister don't so we can explain what's going to happen within these two weeks before the dance?" Blake's soft and yet somber voice had almost instantly snagged the blonde's attention as she reluctantly glanced over to the other group who had been nodding their head in agreement before a mischievous grin formed on the blonde's lips as she began to lower her sister's feet back down to the ground while both Ruby and Weiss apprehensively tilted their heads over the fact that they had still been left completely in the dark as to why team JNPR and Velvet had been with both Yang and Blake in the first place.

"Okay, I don't want to sound that rude or anything of the sort but uhm, will someone actually please tell me what's going on?! I woke up literally almost about 10 minutes ago only to one find I'm in a garden, two, Weiss was there but it was really confusing and now there's you guys which is even more confusing!" As Ruby's feet finally touched the ground, she immediately pointed out her left flipper towards team JNPR who all had lifted up their fingers and pointed to their chest in confusion as well as to why the wolf faunus had pointed at them with her cheeks puffed out since while it might have been an occasional thing to wake up in a strange area from the single fact that she was the younger sister to Yang, but all she truly desired to do in that moment was find a glass of milk, drink it to help clear her mind and then go to class to possibly nap. It had been too much of another long and abnormal morning for her.

However, before the faunus had any more chances to speak up or pout about wanting to go, both team RWBY and JNPR all turned their head to Velvet as they heard her speak up in a slightly timid voice since she might have been somewhat use to both Ruby and Blake, but she was still somewhat nervous to be around the others since from all the news that flew around the school classified the teams as destructive and a bit over the top. ""Uh-uhm, well, you see Ruby. The second term students of Beacon have..been assigned task." Velvet was about to continue her sentence when she suddenly felt Nora jumping to her side and wrapping her arm around her neck to pull her over to team JNPR's side before loudly announcing something that caused both Weiss and Ruby shock.

"Six teams were picked out to head off into two different towns! One being Langdale in the west of Vale close by Vacuo and the other being a town called Torrine that's just east of Vale, although technically it's still in Vale! And Lucky for us, team RWBY was paired with us and team CFVY! Isn't that just great! We all can have so much fun while handling the Grimm issues in Langdale!" Both Blake's and Velvet's posture become tensely rigid as they had felt the wolf faunus's aura progressively beginning to bubble up in excitement over hearing Nora exuberantly explaining the current events while the air around the entire group began to drop in temperature before finally both girls spoke up in a mix of emotions.

"We're going on a mission?!" Everyone immediately actioned out on their first impulse towards the sudden mixtures of both outrage and enthusiasm and recoiled with sheepish expressions as they tried to avoid the glares of both females, one almost begging for the entire detailed explanation of when they were leaving while the other had been entirely fueled by outrage over such an out of the blue announcement, yet it hadn't taken pair more than a few mere moments to comprehend that they had both spoken up at the same time from having been caught off guard by the sudden announcement, however, shortly after realizing that the other one had been thinking completely different from each other, both females to sharply glance over to each other until blue eyes met intense pleading gray ones. Be that as it may though, unlike Weiss had normally given into the faunus's pleading gray eyes that she had long since grown to admire, the unusually cold glare that she had been unyielding shooting towards the wolf faunus had been more than enough to cause Ruby to frown as she listened to the heiress firmly speaking up before she even had the chance to whine or babble on in excitement.

"To believe that they would be sending second-year students straight into a mission without any warning would be utterly foolish and ill-advised of the school! One of us could get honestly hurt?! Surely none of you take me as the type of fool to believe the well-educated staff members or headmaster would allow such a thing." Yang snorted loudly shortly after the heiress finished loudly exclaiming her concern over the sudden announcement before she slightly glanced down to her little sister standing next to her only to notice that the faunus's ears had been drooped back as she quietly peered at the ground, yet she had well be acquainted with the normal lover's quarrel had had no problem with offering the two a helpful hand in whatever situation they had gotten themselves into that time. And with that in mind, Yang began to gingerly step over the bush before casually trudging on over to the heiress's side until she had been able to gently plop her hand down on the smaller girl's head before quietly speaking under her breath in order to make sure none of the others heard her

"No one here is making you seem like a fool but yourself right now, so I suggest you possibly try to fix whatever issue you've got going on and not upset my little sister like that again alright? I would pull out my scroll to show you the physical evidence that we're going to Langdell but I'm a bit lazy in reaching in my back pocket.. Unless you wanna get it yours-" Yang's eyes instantly broadened when feeling the heiress slapping her hand over Yang's mouth with a visible crimson red forming on her cheeks again as she shook her head in repulsion towards the idea of even touching Yang. However, the blonde continued to nudge aside the smaller girl's hand from her mouth until she had been able to finish up what she had to say in a more serious tone. "You told me you're a grown woman, so act like it and think of it as a time to think about how you plan to do any good for protecting my little sister on this trip since if you want me to finally back off, I'd like you to think of this as a final challenge before I can trust you to have my sister Schnee.."

Weiss tightly gritted her teeth together as she scoffed at the ridiculous challenge and possible threat that the blonde had once again tried to pull off before she gingerly pushed on Yang's mouth in order to get the blonde sibling to stumble back with a mischievous grin as she watched the heiress swiftly turn back towards the direction that the group had come from and began to walk off. "I swear on my entire family if this trip involves us having to stay out in some run down place I will leave you all and return to the school since it seems I'm the only one with common sense in this place nowadays. Come on Ruby, we best hurry back to the dorms in order to grab our weapons and some snacks to hold you off during the trip since I'm not dealing with a sugar deprived faunus on moving airships." Black charcoal ears swiftly perked up on top of the wolf faunus's head as she glanced up with her first tightly clutching the front of her cape before gradually began to get her once mirthful smile back before without delaying, hopped over the bush and began to follow after the heiress.

Yang softly chuckled as she watched her little sister latch onto the heiress's side while Weiss flusteredly began to pop the top of the faunus's head in an attempt to get away from the sudden affections before she also noticed team JNPR and Velvet following after the pair while Blake smiled and sauntered over towards her side. "You know, you're truthfully quite the handful sometimes Yang. Do you really think challenging her to show her best was the best idea? I mean she takes things extremely seriously even if she would find something like that childish."

"That's my goal, I need some form of entertainment during this trip so why not have Weiss frantically running around trying to gain my approval even though she says she never needs it! You've gotta admit it's kinda funny to mess with Weiss's go over the top side." Yang grinned contentedly as she wrapped her arm around the cat faunus's neck and began to pull her forwards so that they hadn't been falling behind the group heading to the school's front in order to meet up with the rest of team CFVY, yet before she had finished saying what she wanted to about the heiress, she jokingly hollered out. "And you two love birds better be at the airship soon or I'll come hunt you down before you can do anything besides get your weapons! That was mostly directed to you, Schnee!"

Blake's ears gentle twitched above her head as she listened to the heiress wittily return equally interesting retorts back and forth with the blonde sibling next to her before a smile gradually formed on her lips. _'A new family huh? Who would have thought I'd made one out of a bunch of interesting teenagers.'_

* * *

**GUESS WHAT PUPPY AUTHOR IS BACK WITH TRAS! Yes it is about time I've updated this story of mine and I've gotta just say I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm also sorry if this chapter isn't exactly like my normal writing style is, but It's just been a long time since I've actually sat down and wrote so give me a couple of chapters to get back into that nice style of writing. So that means go easy with the reviews because currently I could use some decent ones to help me get back into my daily schedule and you know. Although this time I hope I can do exactly what we did last summer and connect with a bunch of you over this story that had been up for like a year now showing my improvements huh? What do you guys say? Team effort in getting the old and lovable Pure back? I swear my writing will get like it use to, but just look at how long of a break I took from writing. **

**Now chapter wise I hope I didn't disappoint my old self with following the ending plans of the story but if I did I'm sorry last summer me.. things have happened and Weiss is just slightly starting to distant herself from her side of the story finally being shown. -uses paw to wipe tears- I'm such a cruel guy to my cry babies in TRAS. Someone take my keyboard away from me again. **

**Quotes from Oda for this chapter! If anyone has some good quotes and wants quote shout outs go ahead and Pm me or just say em in the reviews! "The toughest steel is forged in the hottest fire" - Unknown**

**Well anyways, let's see for those who read these anyways if we can give me a decent welcome back by starting a review comment train of #LongLivePure and as always I'll hopefully see you all really soon!**


	50. Final Writer's Talk

I'm normally not the type of person to beat around the bush, so I'm going to tell you all that TRAS and SOH will be on hiatus so I can fix everything around and make things all nice for my page since I've been writing for what? Two years now? Time had honestly flown by with all of you and I love this community so entirely much for helping me in this interactive journey. I took all of your comments to thought the best I could, and I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for the community. Yes, I have met a few occasional flamers and hell, young me handled it pretty well. I met a lot of good people during my stories, and I would love if you all joined me in a new start of 2017, and by this I mean TRAS will be the main rewrite while SOH while only be fixed through chapter 1-4 or 5. I'm fully planning to make my return while juggling four books, one being of my own story and while I don't want to use this account as a self promotion since this is fan-fiction and I'd feel guilty.

I just cannot help but request you all show a little support for my story on watt-pad or Fiction-press which I'll be putting the link for both of those in my bio. This story will be an amazing mixture of all my stories in one to show real dedication to all my two years worth of writing. Yes, this also means the story had died called hidden memories will be played out as well so hopefully, I wish to see some of you there. I also understand that making author chats is a really something most people look down upon and frown on because it's like teasing you of a possible chapter, but you all have to understand I'm going back and redoing over 100,000 words plus more for everyone's enjoyment of reading. TRAS has a beautiful story line, and I want to make it more improved while SOH's beginning causes a lot of complaints from young me having to begin transitioning into a new style of writing.

So if you are reading this for TRAS, my dear reader. Please migrate over to the TRAS rewrite for I'll be in the next few month, I'll be throwing out a poll to delete the original and make the rewrite the new. I know I talk about being proud of my progression in the story and I am! I want people to see my horrible writing and watch as I try different things to encourage individuals who feel like they have the ability just to write! You'll only regret not doing it no matter how hard you know the challenge is. The sky is not the limit.

Now if you are a SOH reader, for the next few months I am going to be editing the early chapters to tone it down and make it fit my new writing style which in my opinion is a pretty decent and stable one that I'll be keeping for awhile. Although my story is strictly for those, who can enjoy reading just for it in itself. I write long, and I write to where you can put yourself in the situation. Every author has his or her own writing style and structure, and if everyone had the same writing style. Then there is really no uniqueness in this world; it'll turn bland.

But anyways, since both stories are explained I'm going to bring this chat with you all to a close for two rewrites and edits can't do themselves. Remember to carry your wolf flag and violently wave them around as always for improved storylines, and better reads!

Until next time we talk, as to close this up like old sake. Pure out.


End file.
